ALIEN 3 Into the Fire
by Katzilla
Summary: Der erste Teil eines Epos über 300 Seiten. ALIEN 3 für alle, denen der Film nicht gefallen hat, oder: Welchen Weg hätte die Geschichte auch einschlagen können? Die STory liegt bereits komplett vor und wird kapitelweise hier erscheinen. Kapitel 13
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Das Alien-Universum sowie die aus den Filmen bekannten Charaktere gehören Twentieth Century Fox. Ich borge sie mir hier nur aus, um etwas ‚Spaß' mit ihnen zu haben – und natürlich verdiene ich daran keinen Cent. 

Vielen Dank an Tina Reimer und Winfried Volkmann für ihre Hilfe bei der Entstehung dieser Story, die 1993 unmittelbar nach der Ansicht von "ALIEN 3" entstanden ist – in einem Zustand der Frustration und in der Absicht, es bewusst anders zu machen. Heute, 11 Jahre später, würde ich sicher viele Dinge wieder anders machen (wer wissen möchte wie und der englischen Sprache mächtig ist, dem gebe ich den Hinweis auf meine Story "Chrysalis", ebenfalls in diesem Archiv), im Großen und Ganzen fühle ich mich aber wohl genug damit, um die Geschichte hier zu veröffentlichen. An die Action-Fans unter Euch: Es geht vielleicht ein bißchen langsam los, aber ich denke, Ihr kommst später noch bestimmt auf Eure Kosten... ;-)

Wenn Euch die Story gefällt (oder auch wenn nicht), wäre ich für eine kurze (oder längere) Kritik sehr dankbar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ALIEN 3: INTO THE FIRE

Kapitel 1

Das Schiff hatte Jahrhunderte in der Talsenke gelegen, berührt nur von der Zeit und den tosenden Stürmen einer kalten, feindseligen Welt, die entschlossen schien, jede Spur von Leben bereits im Ansatz zu ersticken. Es hatte dort nicht hingehört. Daß es dennoch dort gelandet war, ging auf einen Unfall zurück, der es - oberflächlich betrachtet - zwar nur geringfügig beschädigt, einen Start jedoch absolut unmöglich gemacht hatte. Die Außenhülle hatte Ewigkeiten dicht- und die kalten Stürme draußen gehalten, doch seit einem Vulkanausbruch, bei dem die sich heranwälzende Lava das Schiff aus seiner Mulde gehoben und fast 100 Meter weit mitgetragen hatte, war der linke Flügel des überdimensionalen U's aufgebrochen und hatte den Witterungen mehr Spielraum für ihr zerstörerisches Wirken geboten. Dennoch befand es in Anbetracht der Jahre, die es nun bereits dort lag, noch immer in bemerkenswert gutem Zustand, selbst die Apocalypse einer nicht allzu weit entfernten Menschenkolonie, die sich in einem gigantischen, alles vernichtenden Feuerball über den gerade erst bewohnbar gewordenen Planeten Acheron gewälzt hatte, hatte dem Schiff nicht viel ausgemacht. Seine wertvolle Fracht lag noch immer in den dafür vorgesehenen, gigantischen Lagerräumen und wartete darauf, daß sie jemand fand. 

Ein unmerkliches Zittern erschütterte den titanischen Rumpf und schwoll allmählich zu einem mittleren Erdbeben an. Das Schiff hatte auch bereits mehrere Erdbeben ohne Schaden überstanden, doch dieses schien anders zu sein. Es kam von oben, ein Netz gebündelter Energie, das mit vorsichtiger, aber unerbittlicher Stärke an dem Koloß zog. Streben des unbekannten Metalls begannen unter der Belastung zu ächzen, als sich allmählich der Boden von der Planetenoberfläche löste, langsam erst, dann zunehmend schneller. Das gesamte Schiff vibrierte im Fokus des Energiestrahls, und trotz ihrer guten Verankerung stürzten einige der lederhäutigen, ovalen Objekte in seinen Lagerräumen um, wobei sie sich öffneten und das in ihnen wohnende Leben ausspien, ohne diese ihrem eigentlichen Zweck zuführen zu können.

Die Oberfläche des Planeten blieb mehr und mehr zurück und verschwand schließlich kurz darauf unter einer schmutzig-grauen Staubwolke, die der unerschöpfliche Sturm über die Ebene heran blies. Das Schiff flog wieder...

***

"Alle Passagiere für Transport 559 nach Los Angeles werden gebeten, sich an Bord zu begeben. Bitte halten sie ihre Bordpässe bereit... Alle Passagiere -"

Die Stimme, die durch den Warteraum von Gateway's Raumhafen hallte, war unverkennbar weiblich und verursachte einige irritierte Blicke der dort versammelten Reisenden. Manche zogen nur die Augenbrauen hoch, manche runzelten die Stirn und blickten zu einem der in die Decke integrierten Lautsprecher, um den Fehler dort zu suchen, und wieder andere brachen schlicht und ergreifend in Lachen aus. Die Durchsage kam, wie alle anderen auch, von einem Band. Nur hatte der Sprachcomputer ein wenig übertrieben, als er die Stimme auf einen für Menschen angenehmen, unverbindlichen Tonfall einfärben sollte: Was dort aus den Lautsprechern drang, klang verdächtig nach Schlafzimmer.

Hicks, der sich zwischen den Wartenden befand, schmunzelte amüsiert. Seit er dort saß - mittlerweile seit einer guten halben Stunde - hatte er gedankenverloren in irgendeiner liegengelassenen Zeitschrift herumgeblättert, während sein Blick wieder und wieder von dem gleißend blauen Planeten angezogen wurde, der direkt vor ihm durch die große Panoramascheibe schimmerte, und ein sehnsüchtiger Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. Zwei Jahre war es her, seit er zuletzt einen Fuß auf seinen Heimatplaneten gesetzt hatte - zwei ganze Jahre. Vierundzwanzig endlose Monate, in denen man ihn auf fünf verschiedene Missionen kreuz und quer durch das All geschickt hatte. Vergeudete Wochen und Monate im Hyperschlaf, während der alle seine Freunde, die er auf der Erde zurückgelassen hatte, älter geworden waren, während er selbst jung blieb, gemeinsame Zeit, die ihnen gestohlen wurde. Doc Sanderson, sein Vertrauensarzt in der Krankenstation GATEWAYs, hatte ihn gerade erst drei Wochen in seiner Obhut gehabt und ihm nach einem gründlichen Check-Through verraten, daß er durch den künstlichen Tiefschlaf einige Jahre eingespart habe. Der Zustand seines Körpers - von den auf der letzten Mission erlittenen Verletzungen einmal abgesehen, war der eines 25jährigen - dabei war er vor zwei Tagen 30 geworden. Wenn das so weiterging, würde sich diese Diskrepanz, die so noch nicht auffällig war, immer weiter vergrößern. Wenn er sechzig war, würde er vielleicht wie 35 aussehen... Das klang zwar - oberflächlich betrachtet - gut, hatte jedoch auch seine Schattenseiten: Er würde alle seine Freunde und Verwandte überleben, die dort unten auf der Erde lebten und nicht regelmäßig in den Genuß des Kälteschlafs kamen. Er stellte sich die Frage, wieviel Trauer wohl ein Mensch verkraften konnte, wenn er jeden Menschen, den er liebte, sterben sehen mußte. Nein, es war kein angenehmer Gedanke. Es war auch der Hauptgrund dafür, daß in der Raumfahrt beschäftigte Menschen in der Regel keinerlei Verbindungen mit Personen aufnahmen, die nicht ebenso wie sie mehrere Monate im Jahr im Hyperschlaf durch die Schwärze des Alls reisten. Ewige Jugend.

Das Paradoxe daran war, daß er sich nicht so fühlte. Sein Körper mochte in besserem Zustand sein, als dies nach seinem Geburtsdatum zu erwarten war, sein Geist war es nicht. Im Gegenteil, eine Last weit schwerer als die Anzahl seiner Jahre schien ihn niederzudrücken, ihn jede Minute seines Daseins spüren zu lassen. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgebrannt, eine bloße Hülle, die dem Spiel der Naturgewalten unterworfen war, bar jeder Widerstandskraft, ohne Energie. Seine Reserven waren erschöpft. Die Verätzungen, die er auf einer feindseligen, fernen Staubkugel von einem Planeten erlitten hatte, an dessen Namen er noch immer kaum zu denken wagte, waren trotz der Fürsorge der Ärzte und Einsatz modernsten medizinischen Wissens nur sehr allmählich verheilt - gerade, als besäße er noch nicht einmal die Energie, gesund werden zu wollen. Grübelnd und apathisch hatte er in seinem Bett gelegen, während der meisten Zeit tief in sich selbst versunken, während die alptraumhaften Erlebnisse von Acheron wieder und wieder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Es spielte keine Rolle, ob er wach war oder träumte, ob er die Szenen bereits zum hundertsten Male durchlebte, die Bilder hatten jeweils die gleiche, erschreckende Intensität. Nach der ersten Woche, die er in der Krankenstation verbracht hatte, hatte sich sein Zustand eher verschlechtert statt verbessert. Das Grauen und die Trauer um den Verlust seiner Kameraden zehrten ihn aus, Selbstvorwürfe kamen hinzu. Er hatte das Kommando gehabt, die anderen hatten sich auf ihn verlassen. Hätte er mehr tun müssen, würden Frost, Hudson, Vasquez und all die anderen noch leben, wenn er besser reagiert hätte, nachdem Apone gefallen war? 

Diese Fragen beschäftigten ihn in jeder Minute, hatten ihm den Appetit verschlagen. Seit die Sulaco GATEWAY erreicht und man ihn eingeliefert hatte, hatte er kaum etwas gegessen, obwohl er neue Energie dringend nötig hatte. Er war bereits bedeutend abgemagert, ohne diese Tatsache überhaupt bemerkt zu haben. Die Sorgenmienen der ihn betreuenden Ärzte waren von Tag zu Tag ernster geworden, und schließlich hatte Sanderson, nachdem er ein weiteres unberührtes Essen hatte zurückgehen lassen, sich eines Abends einen Stuhl herangezogen und seinem Patienten ins Gewissen geredet. 

"Hicks, so kann es nicht weitergehen."

Es hatte mehrere Sekunden gedauert, bis Hicks aus seiner Versunkenheit erwacht war. Auch dann war ein langer, stummer Blick alles, was darauf hinwies, daß er den Arzt überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte. Sanderson hatte geseufzt und sich vorgebeugt.

"Sehen sie, sie sind jetzt zehn Tage hier. Die meisten Patienten mit ähnlich schweren Verletzungen spazieren hier nach höchstens zwei Wochen vollkommen geheilt raus. Aber das werden wir mit ihnen nicht tun können. Die Wundheilung macht so gut wie keine Fortschritte, und wenn ich sie mir so betrachte, sehe ich bald nur noch Haut und Knochen. Wenn sie nicht bald wieder anfangen zu essen, werden wir sie noch intravenös ernähren müssen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß sie das wollen. Wir haben sie schließlich schon genug zerstochen."

"Ich habe keinen Hunger, Doc. Warum lassen sie mich nicht in Ruhe?"

"Weil mich mein Gewissen nicht in Ruhe läßt." Sanderson sah Finlay, seine Assistentin, im Nebenraum neugierig den Hals recken und bedeutete ihr, draußen zu bleiben. "Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Verdammt, wir alle machen uns Sorgen. Was ist los mit ihnen, Hicks? Ich kenne sie nun schon so lange, aber so habe ich sie noch nicht erlebt. Wenn sie so weitermachen... " Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Sagen sie mir, wie ich ihnen helfen kann."

Hicks hatte den Blick wieder abgewandt und ins Nichts gestarrt.

"Sie können mir nicht helfen, Doc. Ich schätze, damit muß ich selber fertig werden..." Seine Stimme war so leise, daß Sanderson sich hatte vorbeugen müssen, um ihn zu verstehen. Der Arzt nickte grimmig.

"Sie machen sich Vorwürfe, weil sie überlebt haben, oder? Sie denken, daß sie irgend etwas falsch gemacht haben, daß sie ihre Kameraden im Stich gelassen haben, hm? " Als keine Antwort kam, fuhr Sanderson fort. "Ich kenne das, Hicks. Ich habe es schon bei einigen erlebt, die ihr gesamtes Team bei einem Einsatz verloren hatten. Die Schuldkomplexe, der einzige zu sein, der die Sache überstanden hat. Glauben sie mir, das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Damit hatten auch schon andere zu kämpfen. Sie sind darüber hinweggekommen. Sie brauchen nur jemanden, der ihnen zeigt, daß es einfach Unsinn ist, sich an allem die Schuld zu geben. Himmel, sie wären schließlich selbst fast dabei draufgegangen! Seien sie doch froh, daß sie immer noch leben, statt sich deswegen Vorwürfe zu machen!"

Langsam wandte Hicks den Kopf und sah seinen Besucher lange Zeit nachdenklich an. 

"Ich bin nicht der einzige, der darüber nachdenkt, weshalb ich der einzige Überlebende bin..." Ein verletzter Ausdruck stahl sich in seine Augen. "Erinnern sie sich an die beiden Beauftragen des Corps und der Gesellschaft, die neulich hier waren? Die eine stellte mir genau diese Frage. Ich glaube, sie hieß Randy Durrell. Sie ist die Assistentin des Generals. Erst quetschte sie mich nach jedem nur möglichen Detail aus, heuchelte Anteilnahme, und dann fragte sie mich noch im gleichen Atemzug "Was meinen sie, Corporal Hicks, wie kommt es, daß sie als einziger den Einsatz überstanden haben?" Hicks hatte Sanderson fest in die Augen geblickt und diesen die ganze Wut und Hilflosigkeit sehen lassen, die in ihm steckten. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Ich... ich wußte nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Zuerst war ich wütend, ich hätte ihr am liebsten den Hals umgedreht wegen dieser versteckten Anschuldigung, aber... aber dann dachte ich darüber nach. Und wenn sie nun recht hat? Vielleicht hätte ich sie wirklich retten können! Ich hatte das Kommando, ich hätte sie rausbringen müssen. Sie hatten mir vertraut, und ich habe sie im Stich gelassen. Hudson, Vasquez... Frost..."

Sanderson hatte energisch und wütend den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Vergessen sie's, Hicks! Sehen sie's denn nicht? Ihre Kommandeure haben sie auf eine Mission geschickt, die von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war, und jetzt brauchen sie einen Sündenbock, um ihr eigenes Versagen zu vertuschen! Lassen sie sich von denen nicht fertigmachen! Das ist ein ganz billiger Trick, die eigene Verantwortung abzuwälzen! Und vergessen sie nicht, daß sie schließlich doch jemanden gerettet haben."

Er war sich Hicks' fragenden Blicks bewußt. 

"Ellen Ripley. Sie hat mir erzählt, daß sie verletzt wurden, während sie sie von der Säure abschirmten. Es muß ihnen doch klar sein, daß sie ohne ihre Tat tot wäre."

"Wann hat sie ihnen das denn erzählt?"

"Während ihres ersten Besuchs. Sie hat nach der Operation einige Stunden an ihrem Bett gesessen und gewartet, daß sie aufwachen. Sie hat lange dort gesessen. Offensichtlich denkt sie nicht, daß sie versagt hätten. Und sie sollten es auch nicht denken."

Eine Weile hatten sie sich nur schweigend angesehen, und Sanderson entdeckte mit einiger Hoffnung, daß sein Patient tatsächlich ernsthaft über seine Wort nachzudenken schien. Schließlich ließ sich der Corporal zurücksinken.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... " Er atmete tief durch. "Es tut weh, Doc. Es tut so verdammt weh, der einzige zu sein!"

Hicks' plötzliche Offenheit berührte Sanderson. Er hatte den Marine in den fünf Jahren, seit er seinen Dienst im Lazarett von GATEWAY angetreten hatte, stets als einen ruhigen, fast verschlossenen jungen Mann gekannt, mit dem zwar leicht auszukommen war und der nach außen hin geradezu unglaublich ausgeglichen wirkte, aber wie es tief im Innern des Corporals aussah, hatte er nur selten ahnen können. Solange er sich erinnern konnte, war dies das erst das zweite Mal, daß Hicks ihn über seine Probleme und Sorgen ins Vertrauen zog. Er beugte sich vor und legte ihm die Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter.

"Ich weiß, Hicks. Glauben sie mir, ich weiß das. Lassen sie es alles heraus, schlucken sie es nicht runter. Trauer muß rausgelassen werden. Es hilft nichts, sie zu verleugnen, sie macht sie sonst krank. Stellen sie sich ihr, nur dann kommen sie darüber hinweg. Sie haben ihr Bestes getan, um ihren Kameraden zu helfen, denken sie daran! Zerfleischen sie sich nicht selbst. Und denken sie an das eine Menschenleben, das sie retten konnten."

Hicks atmete noch immer schwer, während er darum kämpfte, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Schließlich schloß er kurz die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Als er Sanderson endlich wieder ansah, wirkte er ruhiger.

"Besser?"

Er nickte. Sanderson's Miene hellte sich zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf.

"Werden sie wieder essen und gesund werden? Für mich? Hm?"

Hicks blickte ihn lange an.

"Ich habe einfach überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr. Wenn ich schon an Essen denke, wird mir schlecht."

"Dann zwingen sie sich. Oder wollen sie, daß ich sie zwinge?" drohte Sanderson halb im Scherz mit seiner besten "Tough-Guy"-Stimme." Oder ich lasse Finlay auf sie los!"

Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über Hicks' Gesicht. Drew Finlay, Sanderson's langjährige Assistentin, war unter den Soldaten nicht gerade für ihre Sanftheit berühmt. Die zierliche New Yorkerin konnte ziemlich resolut werden.

"Außerdem -" fuhr Sanderson fort," - sollte es sie doch verlocken, daß sie, sobald sie hier rauskommen, vier Monate Rekonvaleszenz-Urlaub auf der Erde genießen können. Die werde ich ihnen nämlich verschreiben. Sie sind reif dafür. Ich habe bereits die Zustimmung ihrer Vorgesetzten dazu eingeholt. Vier Monate! Na, ist das nichts?"

"Ist das wahr?"

"Ob das wahr ist? Verdammt, glauben sie, ich lüge sie an? Sie werden sich vier Monate lang auf der Erde erholen können. Ich bin sicher, die Welt sieht unendlich viel besser aus, wenn sie erstmal wieder unten sind. Allerdings werde ich sie erst hier rauslassen, wenn ich davon überzeugt bin, daß sie zumindest wieder halbwegs auf dem Damm sind und keine Dummheiten anstellen werden. Also, was sagen sie? Ist es das wert, sich dreimal am Tag ein paar Bissen hineinzuzwingen?"

Hicks konnte nicht anders, das Lächeln drang jetzt durch.

"Klingt gut, Doc."

"Haben wir dann also einen Deal?"

Er nickte.

"Ich werde mir Mühe geben..."

Hicks erhob sich und ergriff seine Tasche, die er auf den Nebensitz gestellt hatte. Die Schlange vor dem Eingang zum Shuttle war kürzer geworden, als er als letzter zur Kontrolle hinüberschritt. Zehn Tage war diese Unterhaltung jetzt her. Sie hatte ihm geholfen, hatte seine Selbstvorwürfe zumindest ein wenig gelindert, auch wenn es wohl noch geraume Zeit dauern würde, die ganze Sache völlig zu verarbeiten. Aber er hatte wieder gegessen, und nachdem er sich die erste Zeit noch gewaltig dazu hatte zwingen müssen, kehrte auf wundersame Weise allmählich sein Appetit zurück, und mit ihr ein wenig Kraft, die ihn so vollkommen verlassen hatte. Seine Wunden heilten ab, und während die Ärzte sich bemühten, auch die letzten noch verbliebenen Narben zu beseitigen, fällte Hicks eine Entscheidung. 

Er hatte eines Abends vor dem Spiegel gestanden und sein Gesicht lange nachdenklich betrachtet. Es war noch immer ein junges Gesicht, gegen das seine Augen uralt wirkten. Er hatte zuviel gesehen in den vergangenen Jahren, sehr viel mehr als er je hatte sehen wollen. Aber er hatte keine Chance gehabt, den Blick abzuwenden, und so hatte jedes der Erlebnisse seine Spuren dort hinterlassen. Er kannte Leute, die ihm deswegen nie in die Augen blicken konnten, die Angst vor der Intensität seines Blicks hatten. Die nunmehr elf Jahre, seit er sich den Colonial Marines angeschlossen hatte, hatten ihn tief geprägt. Jetzt mehr denn je. 

Seine Augen blieben an der acht Zentimeter langen, frischen Narbe hängen, die an der Schläfe neben seinem linken Auge begann und sich über das Jochbein bis zur Mitte der Wange zog. Das Säureblut des Aliens hatte sich tief in sein Gesicht gefressen und ihn gezeichnet. Die Ärzte hatten ihr Bestes getan, um ihn wiederherzustellen, und nach Hauttransplantationen an Gesicht und Brust war nur noch diese eine Narbe übriggeblieben. Auch sie wäre ohne Probleme zu beseitigen gewesen, aber als Sanderson ihn am Nachmittag daraufhin angesprochen hatte, hatte Hicks zunächst unentschlossen abgewunken. Er war sich noch nicht im klaren darüber, ob er sie beseitigen lassen sollte. Jetzt wußte er, daß er diese Narbe behalten wollte. Der Acheron-Einsatz hatte sein Leben nachhaltig verändert, er hatte seine Freunde und Teamkameraden an die Aliens verloren, und nun mußte er von vorne anfangen. Er wollte das nie vergessen. Er würde es nie vergessen. Jedesmal, wenn er an einem Spiegel vorbeiging, würde er sich daran erinnern, jeden Morgen, jeden Abend. Eine Erinnerung daran, wie knapp er davongekommen war. Es erschien ihm passend. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit den Fingern über die dünne, noch immer etwas rötliche Linie, wandte sich schließlich abrupt ab und ließ den Blick über den kahlen Raum gleiten.

Sanderson hatte vermutlich recht damit gehabt, daß seine Genesung auf der Erde schneller vonstatten gehen würde. Das kalte, nüchterne und rein funktionelle Innere der Raumstation war keine Hilfe bei der Bewältigung von Verwundungen der Seele. Tagein, tagaus dasselbe grelle Kunstlicht, metallene Wände, gefilterte Luft, all das konnte einen auch krankmachen, wenn man sich ansonsten in ausgezeichneter Verfassung befand. 

Es war ihm vorher nicht bewußt gewesen, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte, endlich wieder die klare, ungefilterte Luft seines Heimatplaneten einzuatmen, den sanften, vom Ozean mit Salz angereicherten Wind in seinem Gesicht und die Sonne auf seiner Haut zu spüren; das Rauschen des Pazifiks zu hören, dessen Wellen sich nach ihrer langen Reise an die kalifornische Küste warfen, barfuß im von der Sonne aufgeheizten Sand an der Küste entlang spazierenzugehen und die fernen Lichter Topangas und Malibus in der aufkommenden Dämmerung wie Juwelen funkeln zu sehen, Pelikane und Möven über sich hinwegfliegen zu sehen und ihre Rufe zu hören oder noch spät nachts auf der niedrigen Mauer des Griffith Park Observatory zu sitzen, auf die bis zum endlosen Horizont glitzernde und pulsierende Stadt zu blicken und dabei in Sommergeräuschen wie zirpenden Grillen zu versinken oder ab und zu den klagenden Schrei eines Coyoten zu vernehmen. Sich in seinen alten, fast schon antiken Jeep zu setzen und sich den Wind bei einer Fahrt auf den Freeways um die Nase wehen lassen... Und dann ein Abendessen in einem gemütlichen Restaurant einzunehmen, wo Fisch tatsächlich Fisch, Fleisch tatsächlich Fleisch und Salat tatsächlich Salat waren. 

"Sir, ihre Bordkarte bitte."

Er reichte der Flugbegleiterin seine Plastikkarte und sah sich um, während sie seine Buchung überprüfte. Er war der letzte. Jetzt würde es keine Stunde mehr dauern, bis er endlich wieder anfangen könnte zu leben. Der Gedanke hatte etwas Unwirkliches. Er betete innerlich darum, daß er dies hier nicht nur träumte. 

Die Flugbegleiterin gab ihm die Karte wieder.

"Einen angenehmen Flug, Sir."

"Danke."

Er schritt die Gangway hinunter und betrat die Fähre. Unmittelbar hinter ihm wurde die Tür geschlossen. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Karte. Reihe 10, Sitz A. Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit hatte er diesmal bei der Buchung auf einen Fensterplatz bestanden. Normalerweise war es ihm völlig gleichgültig, wo er auf dem gut halbstündigen Flug saß, aber heute mußte er es sehen, um glauben zu können, daß er tatsächlich auf dem Weg hinunter war. 

Er öffnete das Fach über seinem Sitz, brachte seine Tasche in dem dafür vorgesehenen Stauraum unter und setzte sich. Der Sitz neben ihm war leer. Überhaupt war die Fähre für diesen letzten der täglichen fünf Flüge nach Los Angeles nur zur Hälfte besetzt. Er würde gegen halb neun ankommen, rechtzeitig, um noch den Rest der Abenddämmerung zu erleben, wenn alles glattging. Es war August. Sommer. Er konnte sich kaum noch an die Bedeutung dieses Wortes erinnern, an das Gefühl der Sonne auf seiner Haut. Wie lange war es jetzt her, daß er zuletzt einen Sommer auf der Erde hatte verbringen dürfen? Drei Jahre? Vier Jahre? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. 

August. Alleine das Wort klang herrlich. Sehnsüchtig blickte er aus dem Fenster auf den majestätischen blauen Planeten hinab, der dort - direkt vor ihm - verheißungsvoll in der Schwärze des Alls schimmerte, und suchte Kalifornien, sein Zuhause. Der amerikanische Kontinent lag unter ihm, teils in Wolken verhüllt, teils gut zu erkennen. Die Baja California lag frei, gutes Wetter für Los Angeles. Gut so. Er brauchte die Sonne. 

Hicks lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die Scheibe und verfolgte, wie die zunächst einheitlich braun wirkende Landmasse mit jedem Kilometer des Abstiegs an Kontur gewann, als die Masse der Erdkugel nunmehr sein ganzes Sichtfeld ausfüllte. Die ockerfarbene Wüste Nevadas, teilweise vom lehmigen Rot der Canyons durchzogen, dann das Grau-Grün der Rocky Mountains. Schließlich begannen die Farben in dem feurigen Orangerot des Sonnenuntergangs zu einem Ton zu verschmelzen, wurden dunkler und dunkler, als die nahe Nacht ihnen allmählich ihre Kraft entzog. vereinzelte Lichter funkelten in dieser Dunkelheit, während sie über die hoch aufragenden Berggipfel flogen. Los Angeles mußte jetzt jeden Augenblick zu sehen sein. 

Hicks konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt eine derartig starke Aufregung verspürt hatte. Zwei Jahre lang hatte er diesen Anblick vermißt, zwei Jahre, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen. Würde sie da sein? Würde Ellen da sein? Er hatte fast jeden Abend der vergangenen Woche per Videoübertragung mit ihr gesprochen, sie in ihrer Wohnung, die sie sich mittlerweile in Kentucky gemietet hatte, angerufen, um zumindest eine vertraute Stimme zu hören und sich mit jemandem unterhalten zu können, der ihn verstehen würde. Sie hatten gemeinsam eine Menge durchgemacht, und ihre Gespräche waren weit mehr als bloße Konversation. Sie hatten ihn wieder aufgerichtet, ihm zugehört, als er es am nötigsten hatte. Er hatte ihr von seinen Zweifeln erzählt, seiner Angst, nicht genug für seine Kameraden getan zu haben, und auch von den Träumen. Er war nie der Typ für Alpträume gewesen, hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt. Nach einer dunklen, verzweifelten Phase, die es vor fünf Jahren in seinem Leben gegeben hatte und die er mit Hilfe Sanderson's und diverser psychologischer Tricks im Laufe der Zeit überwunden hatte, war er ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden - der jugendliche, aufgedrehte und stets etwas großspurige Twen hatte sich nach einer Phase der Depression und des Grübelns in einen ruhigen, ausgeglichenen und nur noch schwer aus der Bahn zu werfenden Erwachsenen verwandelt. Er hatte die Hölle bereits hinter sich, nichts, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithalten mochte, würde ihn nach diesem Erlebnis noch leicht erschüttern können. 

Verdammt, das hatte er zumindest geglaubt. Aber Acheron hatte ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte diesen Rückfall nicht mehr für möglich gehalten und war darüber fast ebenso entsetzt wie über die katastrophalen Konsequenzen der Mission. Er brauchte jetzt jemanden, mit dem er seine Empfindungen teilen konnte, jemanden, der ihn verstehen, der ihm helfen würde, die Geschehnisse zu verarbeiten. Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus hatte er Ripley bei einem ihrer Gespräche gefragt, ob sie ihn nicht für ein paar Tage in Kalifornien besuchen kommen wollte - sein Haus wäre schließlich groß genug für sie beide, und er würde sich sehr freuen, wenn sie ihm Gesellschaft leisten würde. Sie hatte nicht lange überlegt, bevor sie zugesagt hatte. Newt's neue Familie hatte ihr unmißverständlich klargemacht, daß sie das Mädchen während der nächsten Wochen an ihre neue Heimat zu gewöhnen dachten, und daß Fremde ihnen dabei nicht willkommen waren. Auch Newt's Bitten und spätere Androhungen, wegzulaufen, hatten daran nichts ändern können. Richard und Susan Larson, Newt's Tante, hatten sich nicht beirren lassen. Ripley hatte bei ihrem letzten Gespräch ziemlich deprimiert geklungen, und Hicks konnte sehr gut nachempfinden, wie einsam sie sich fühlen mußte - schließlich befand er sich in einer ähnlichen Lage.

Ein gemeinschaftliches Aufseufzen im Transporter riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken - es befanden sich einige Heimkehrer auf diesem Flug, und soeben hatte das Shuttle die ersten Ausläufer der 10 Millionen Einwohner zählenden Stadt erreicht. 

Im dunkelroten Restlicht der bereits seit einigen Minuten untergegangenen Sonne zogen sich zahllose funkelnde Lichterketten unter ihm wie Diamanten von den gerade überflogenen Bergen bis zum Horizont und weiter darüber hinaus bis zum Pazifik. Flüsse aus Licht markierten die stark befahrenen Freeways, ab und zu schimmerte ein winziger beleuchteter Swimmingpool in einem lebhaften Türkis in der beginnenden Nacht. Das Lichtermeer schien sich bis in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken und zauberte ein Lächeln in Hicks' nachdenkliches Gesicht. Zu Hause, endlich wieder zu Hause! Konnte es tatsächlich wahr sein? Ein völlig ungewohntes Gefühl stieg plötzlich in ihm hoch - Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, das Kribbeln im ganze Körper - Aufregung! Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, seinen ersten Atemzug ungefilterter, reiner Luft seit einer Zeitspanne zu holen, die ihm wie ein halbes Leben vorkam. 

Die Luft war hier nicht immer so gut gewesen, wie er wußte. Noch vor einem knappen Jahrhundert hatte sich die Erde vor dem Umweltkollaps befunden; über sämtlichen Großstädten der Welt herrschte Dauersmog, und Klimakatastrophen waren an der Tagesordnung. Nur wenige Wälder waren verblieben, und was von ihnen noch stand, war in bemitleidenswertem Zustand; die Meere waren vergiftet und leergefischt, die Welt war ein feindseliger Ort geworden. Buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick war das Steuer herumgerissen worden, ermöglicht durch einige nie für möglich gehaltenen Durchbrüche auf dem Gebiet der Raumfahrt. Die neuen Schiffe waren durchweg schneller und hatten größere Reichweiten, und mit ihnen war die Menschheit in bisher unerforschte Gebiete des Alls vorgestoßen. Ein kleiner, damals noch unbekannter Betrieb mit dem Namen WEYLAND YUTANI revolutionierte die Prozedur des Terra-Forming und legte damit den Grundstein zu seinem unaufhaltsamen Aufstieg zum mächtigsten Konzern des Planeten. Dank dieser neue Methode war es nunmehr möglich geworden, selbst unwirtlichste Staubkugeln innerhalb weniger Jahrzehnte zu bewohnbaren Planeten umzuformen. Je nach der Zusammensetzung der vorhandenen Atmosphäre konnte dieser Prozeß jedoch auch erheblich schneller ablaufen, und so war es der Verdienst WEYLAND YUTANI's, daß bereits wenige Jahre später so gut wie sämtliche Schwerindustrie auf diverse nahegelegene Kolonialwelten versetzt werden konnte.

Die konsequente Verlegung ganzer Industriezweige auf die neugegründeten Kolonien hatte sich schneller bezahlt gemacht, als selbst Optimisten zu hoffen gewagt hatten - offenbar waren die regenerativen Kräfte des Planeten selbst gewaltig unterschätzt worden. Die Bedingungen hatten sich geradezu sensationell schnell wieder verbessert. Lediglich zwanzig Jahre später hatte sich das Klima weitestgehend wieder regeneriert, und die Erde hatte sich durch die von den Kolonien herrührende Entlastung weiter erholen können - viele Menschen hatten ihrem Pioniergeist nachgegeben und waren auf einen der bereits über dreihundert besiedelten Planeten gezogen, was die ursprüngliche Gesamtbevölkerung von nahezu zehn Milliarden auf etwas unter fünf Milliarden gesenkt hatte. Aus reiner Wohnungsnot erbaute Betonburgen an den Rändern der Großstädte wurden abgerissen und mit dem in Labors aufbewahrtem Saatgut wieder eingegrünt - zaghaft und allmählich hatte die Erde wieder zu atmen begonnen. So viele Pflanzen wurden von den Kolonien eingeführt und auf der Erde heimisch gemacht, daß man den blauen Planeten im Scherz bereits zum "grünen Planeten" umtaufte - aus der verkommenen, vergifteten Hölle war ein gigantischer Park geworden, und ein Aufenthalt auf der Erde war heutzutage etwas, das die Augen eines jeden aufleuchten ließen - vergleichbar mit einer mehrwöchigen Kur im Paradies. 

Hicks hatte von alledem nur theoretisch gehört - die finstere Geschichte seines Heimatplaneten hatte er nie miterlebt. Dennoch hatte er den Wert der Erde erst zu schätzen gelernt, nachdem er seine ersten Missionen auf weiter entfernten Planeten hinter sich gebracht hatte. War er von Kindheit an immer darauf versessen gewesen, zu den Sternen zu reisen und fremde Welten zu sehen, so hatte ihn die Realität ziemlich schnell ernüchtert. Das All war ein feindseliger Ort, der nur darauf lauerte, daß der winzige, hochmütige Mensch, der sich hindurchkämpfte, einen Fehler machte, um ihm sodann blitzschnell seine Grenzen aufzuzeigen. Nach fast zwei Jahrhunderten der Raumfahrt war das Weltall noch immer ein gefährlicher Arbeitsplatz. 

Und wozu das alles, hatte sich Hicks bereits des öfteren gefragt. Es gab keinen Garten Eden da draußen, oder zumindest hatten sie ihn noch nicht gefunden. Keine der Kolonien, auch die ältesten nicht, konnten es an Schönheit mit der Erde aufnehmen. Es schien, daß die dreihundert Planeten alleine zur Rettung der Mutterwelt gefunden worden waren. Durchaus ein edles Ziel, aber Hicks hatte sich die Großartigkeit des Universums immer anders vorgestellt. 

Der hell erleuchtete Raumhafen kam in Sicht; dahinter eine gewaltige, dunkelblaue Fläche - der Ozean. Das Shuttle drehte eine weite Schleife über dem Wasser und ging dann runter. Hicks spürte den Druck in seinen Ohren, als der Transporter kontinuierlich abbremste und zu guter Letzt sanft und sicher auf der Betonpiste vor dem Terminal 4 des Hafens aufsetzte. Hicks riß seine Tasche an sich, warf sie sich über die Schulter und verließ den Transporter als einer der ersten. Er mußte an sich halten, um nicht im vollen Lauf die Gangway entlang zu stürmen, so sehr verlangte es ihn danach, endlich nach draußen zu kommen. 

Er brachte die Kontrollen in Rekordzeit hinter sich, und mit einem Male stand er in der gigantischen Eingangshalle des Raumhafens, und nur noch wenige Schritte trennten ihn von seinem ersten Atemzug im Paradies. 

"Dwayne? Dwayne!"

Hicks drehte sich nach der Stimme um und sah eine große, schlanke Gestalt auf sich zukommen. Verblüfft blieb er stehen. Konnte das... war das...?

"Ellen?" fragte er ungläubig. Sie war kaum wiederzuerkennen. In seiner Erinnerung existierte lediglich dieses Bild der emotional und körperlich völlig erledigten Frau, der man den Grad ihrer Erschöpfung nur allzu deutlich an den Augen hatte ablesen können. Der Frau, deren Blässe sie nach 59 Jahren im All krank und verletzlich hatte wirken lassen. Vor ihm stand ein völlig neuer Mensch. Die Sommersonne hatte Ripley's ehemals blassen Gesicht einem frischen, rosigen Teint verliehen, der sie gesund und erholt aussehen ließ. Nicht nur das, ihre ganze Haltung drückte Ruhe und Entspannung aus, der mißtrauische, gehetzte Blick, den Hicks so gut kannte, war völlig aus ihren Augen verschwunden, und selbst die scharfen, kleinen Fältchen um ihre Augenwinkel hatten sich verringert. Hicks schätzte, daß er neben ihr wie ein übernächtigter Zombie wirken mußte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er seinen alten Armee-Rucksack abstellte, und lächelte.

"Bist du es wirklich?"

"Ich bin es wirklich. Herzlich willkommen zu Hause!"

Sie umarmte ihn, drückte ihn für ein paar Sekunden fest an sich und trat dann einen großen Schritt rückwärts, um ihn zu mustern. Ihre Miene wurde sofort ernster. Hicks bemerkte, wie ihr Blick an der Narbe in seinem Gesicht hängenblieb.

"Du siehst schlecht aus," stellte sie schließlich allgemein fest. Er seufzte.

"Ja, ich weiß. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht ganz einfach für mich. Die letzten zwei Jahre, um genau zu sein. Meine Akkus sind leer. Aber ich bin hier, um das zu ändern." Er blickte sie an. "Du siehst übrigens phantastisch aus. Ich hoffe, dir geht es so gut, wie es den Anschein hat?"

Ripley lachte leise. Aber es war kein frohes Lachen.

"Ja, sicher, mir geht es gut. Ich bin ja schließlich schon seit drei Wochen hier unten. Das Wetter ist phantastisch, Kentucky eine einzige Parklandschaft... es könnte perfekt sein. Aber diese Sache mit Newt macht mir schon ziemlich zu schaffen. Ich habe sie jetzt schon eine Woche lang weder sehen noch sprechen können. Ihre neue Familie schirmt sie vor mir ab. Ich glaube, daß es auch sie sehr mitnimmt. Sie mußten sie fast mit Gewalt zwingen, mit ihrer Tante mitzugehen. Mir kommen immer noch die Tränen, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie mich aus dem Wagen heraus angesehen hat, als sie abfuhren. Sie wirkte so...verloren."

Hicks nickte verständnisvoll.

"Es ist unglaublich, daß sie die Kleine nicht bei dir bleiben lassen. Ich meine, Verwandtschaft hin, Verwandtschaft her, ihre Tante kennt sie doch überhaupt nicht. Während du für sie bereits durchs Feuer gegangen bist. Diese verdammten Bürokraten..."

Er schwang sich den Rucksack wieder auf den Rücken und deutete zum Ausgang.

"Okay, reden wir draußen weiter. Wenn ich auch nur noch eine Minute länger diesen gefilterten Mist einatmen muß, kippe ich um! Wo stehst du?"

"Gleich da drüben. B-Deck, ganz hinten." Ripley lief an ihm vorbei zur Tür, blieb direkt davor stehen und drehte sich um. "Bist du bereit?"

"Seit zwei Jahren bin ich bereit!"

Sie trat einen Schritt vor, und die Türen öffneten sich. Schnell schritt sie hindurch und trat dann zur Seite, um Hicks zu beobachten, der - plötzlich zögernd - hinter ihr folgte, ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er blieb stehen. Ripley konnte sehen, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob und senkte, als er einen allerersten, tiefen Atemzug des wunderbarsten Parfüms kostete, das es in der Galaxis überhaupt geben konnte.

Sämtliche Empfindungen stürmten zugleich auf Hicks ein: zunächst die Wärme, die selbst jetzt, kurz nach Sonnenuntergang, noch ahnen ließ, was für ein heißer Tag es gewesen sein mußte, dann die leichte Brise, die den salzigen Geruch des nahegelegenen Pazifiks mit sich führte und durch seine Haare wehte, das leichte Rauschen des Windes in den Palmen, ferne Möwenschreie. In diesem Augenblick hätte er zufrieden sterben können. Es war ein atemberaubender Cocktail aus Hunderten von Sommergerüchen und -geräuschen, den er in sich aufsog, und das abwesende, glückliche Lächeln, das um seine Mundwinkel spielte, während seine Augen irgendwo auf einen fernen Punkt fixiert waren, berührte Ripley. Es war das vollkommene Bild eines Menschen, der nach langer Irrfahrt endlich wieder heimgekommen war.

Eine volle Minute lang blieb Hicks so stehen und ließ die verschiedenen Eindrücke auf sich wirken, bevor er sich schließlich langsam, wie in Trance, seiner Begleiterin zuwandte. Er wollte etwas sagen, wollte, daß sie verstand, was in diesem Augenblick in ihm vorging, aber er suchte vergeblich nach den richtigen Worten. Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken, was er jetzt empfand. Als er jedoch Ripley's Blick begegnete, sah er, daß sie verstand. Oh ja, sie verstand vollkommen. Sie kannte dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl bestens. Vor nur drei Wochen war es ihr vermutlich ebenso ergangen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis seine Stimme ihm wieder gehorchte. 

"Es fühlt sich gut an, wieder zu Hause zu sein..."

Er hatte leise gesprochen, fast geflüstert, aber sie hatte es gehört. Sie lächelte wissend. Hicks hob den Kopf und blickte sich um, ließ die Augen über die spiegelnden Reflexionen des letzten Tageslichts in der Spezialglaskuppel des Raumhafens schweifen, die wenigen, träge über den Himmel ziehenden Wolken, weiter hinten das funkelnde Lichtermeer der Stadt. Leise Verkehrsgeräusche drangen aus der Ferne an seine Ohren. 

Die pumpende, ohrenbetäubende Musik aus einem vorbeifahrenden Wagen ließ den Zauber des Augenblicks schließlich vergehen. Er wandte sich schließlich wieder Ripley zu, die geduldig neben ihm wartete, und nickte.

"Okay. Okay, wir können."

"Sicher?"

"Sicher. Der nächste Nostalgieschub kommt dann zu Hause..." 

Die Fahrt nach Long Beach hinunter verlief ruhig. Ripley lenkte den Jeep durch den schnellfließenden Verkehr auf der 405 Richtung Süden, ohne auf das automatische Leitsystem zu wechseln, das das Autofahren in den letzten Jahren noch sehr viel vereinfacht und die Unfallrate drastisch gesenkt hatte und inzwischen für jeden Wagen zwingend vorgeschrieben war. Der Grund, weswegen sie nicht wechselte, war einfach: Hicks' altem Jeep fehlte das Gerät noch immer. Entgegen zahlreicher Ermahnungen von Freunden, die Sache könne unangenehm und teuer werden, wenn er einmal in eine Kontrolle geriet, hatte Hicks bisher auf den Einbau verzichtet. Das Bauteil lag zu Hause in der Garage, und dort lag es seiner Meinung nach gut. Er fuhr lieber selbst, er wollte keinen Autopiloten. Eine Fahrt per Leitsystem war seiner Ansicht nach eine der langweiligsten Angelegenheiten, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte. Man hatte keine Chance, die Fahrt zu beeinflussen; das System zwang einen, jedes noch so überflüssige Tempolimit einzuhalten, es vereitelte eine innovative Fahrweise, das Ausprobieren abenteuerlicher Abkürzungen und auch sonst alles, was einem am Fahren überhaupt Spaß machen konnte. Ripley war nicht böse darüber. Zu ihrer Zeit hatte es das System noch nicht gegeben, und so konnte sie fahren, wie sie es gewohnt war. So mußte sie sich zwar mehr konzentrieren, aber Hicks, der sowieso nicht der Typ für endlose Unterhaltungen war, befand sich eh in einer extrem schweigsamen Stimmung und hatte, obwohl er sich freute, Ripley wiederzusehen, nur Augen für das sie umgebende Lichtermeer der Stadt, gerade so, als sähe er das alles zum ersten Mal. 

Im gewissen Sinne war es ja auch so, sagte sich Ripley. Sicher hatte es während der letzten Monate und Jahre Momente gegeben, in denen er nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte, noch einmal zurückzukehren. Sicherlich sah er seine Heimatstadt jetzt mit anderen Augen. Sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn. Er wirkte ernst und irgendwie meilenweit entfernt. Sie hätte gerne gewußt, wo seine Gedanken jetzt gerade waren. Mit einem Mal kam ihr das Schweigen drückend vor.

"Übrigens, Dwayne, dein Haus gefällt mir. Und die Umgebung gefällt mir sogar noch besser! War das ein herrliches Gefühl letzte Nacht, von den Wellen in den Schlaf gewiegt zu werden!"

Er lächelte, durch ihren Ausbruch jäh aus seinem Grübeln gerissen.

"Ja, das liebe ich daran auch. Man könnte auf die Idee kommen, man sei der einzige Mensch im Umkreis von Meilen." Er blickte wieder nach vorne. "Ich bin auch kein Stadtmensch, ich brauche meine Ruhe. Meine Arbeit ist schon aufregend genug. Wenn ich mal einen draufmachen will, setze ich mich eben in den Wagen und fahre 'ne halbe Stunde. Kommt eh selten genug vor, daß ich hier bin... Ich kann mich kaum noch an meine Einrichtung erinnern, so lange ist es schon her! Eigentlich hatte ich ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen dabei, dich zuerst dort wohnen zu lassen - wahrscheinlich mußtest du dich erstmal durch Mauern von Spinnweben und Staub hindurchkämpfen, oder?"

"Nein, keine Angst. Es war alles ziemlich gut in Schuß. Dein Nachbar hat von Zeit zu Zeit saubergemacht, wie er mir erzählt hat. "

"Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte.

"Er war schon richtig beunruhigt, weil er so lange nichts mehr von dir gehört hatte. Dachte, dir wäre etwas passiert."

"Das habe ich gemerkt, als ich ihn neulich anrief, um ihn zu bitten, daß er dir den Schlüssel gibt. Ich glaube, zuerst hat er mich gar nicht erkannt. War mir gar nicht bewußt, daß ich mich dermaßen verändert habe."

Er begegnete Ripley's prüfendem Blick.

"Was?"

"Also, ich kenne dich ja noch nicht lange, aber wenn du das auf den Fotos im Haus bist, dann kann ich deinen Nachbarn verstehen."

"Auf den Fotos?" Hicks dachte einige Augenblicke lang scharf nach. In der Zwischenzeit setzte Ripley den Blinker und fuhr vom Freeway ab auf die Küstenstraße. Einige hell erleuchtete, mehrstöckige Gebäude säumten zunächst die Uferpromenade, aus einigen Gärten konnte man Musik vernehmen, doch als sie weiterfuhren, wichen die großen Hotels und Apartmentanlagen zunehmend kleinen Pensionen und schließlich privaten Häusern, die ebenfalls durch mehr und mehr Grün voneinander getrennt wurden. Eine kräftige Brise wehte vom Wasser her heran und besprenkelte sie mit feinsten Tropfen. Hicks verstummte wieder. Ripley konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Manche Leute sprudelten heraus, wenn sie die Gefühle überwältigten, andere schwiegen und ließen einfach die Eindrücke auf sich wirken. Sie selbst gehörte ebenfalls zum stillen Typ. 

Vor einem alten, aus dunklem Holz erbauten Haus, das nur von der einspurigen Straße vom am Strand getrennt war, brachte sie den Wagen schließlich zum Stillstand. Ripley lehnte sich zurück und blickte ihren Beifahrer an. 

"Da wären wir. Willkommen zu Hause, Dwayne. Dies ist kein Traum."

Er blieb noch einen Augenblick lang wie benommen sitzen, den Blick auf das Haus gerichtet, und atmete tief durch, bevor er langsam die Autotür öffnete und sich erhob. Es war still. Nur das Rauschen der Brise in den Palmen und Sträuchern war zu hören und das Bellen eines Hundes in der Ferne, sonst nichts. Hicks stand noch immer reglos da und ließ den Blick über die von Wind und Wetter gezeichnete Fassade seines Hauses gleiten, über die Terrasse, die neben der Tür angebrachte, rustikale Lampe, dann zum völlig verwilderten, riesenhaften Garten, und weiter den Bootssteg entlang hin zum Meer. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, und als er Ripley schließlich zunickte, war diese überrascht über den verlorenen Blick in seinen Augen; fast glaubte sie, ein verräterisches Glänzen in ihnen entdeckt zu haben, doch im nächsten Augenblick war sie sich nicht mehr ganz so sicher. Es konnte auch ein Effekt der nächtlichen Straßenbeleuchtung sein. Sie lief hinter Hicks her, als dieser endlich die Straße überquerte, um sodann zögernd das Tor des Holzzaunes aufzustoßen und den gekiesten Weg zwischen den beiden verwilderten Rasenflächen zur Haustür entlang zu gehen und dort zum Stehen zu kommen. 

Ripley reichte ihm wortlos den Schlüssel. Entgegen der meisten anderen Türen, die mit elektronischen Codes und Codekarten gesichert waren, ließ sich dieses Relikt noch immer mit einem altmodischen Schlüssel öffnen. Das entsprach zwar nicht mehr unbedingt dem gängigen Sicherheitsstandard, aber für Hicks war das eine der unwichtigsten Sachen der Welt. Er hatte nichts, was es sich zu stehlen lohnte, selbst wenn jemand einbrechen sollte. Heutige Einbrecher waren zumeist auf High-Tech aus und klauten nur die teuersten und neuesten Dinge, und die wenigen Geräte, die er im Haus hatte, waren zumeist vom Stand der Technik bereits völlig überholt. Es machte ihm nichts aus, er benötigte nicht mehr. Wenn er zu Hause war, verbrachte er seine Zeit sowieso überwiegend draußen - herumsitzen und lesen oder fernsehen konnte er schließlich auch auf GATEWAY. Dort gab es auch Holodecks und Illusos, die alleine dem Bestimmungszweck dienten, einen die trübe Atmosphäre des Metallkolosses einigermaßen vergessen zu lassen, was Hicks' Meinung nach nichts weiter als Selbstbetrug war, da es einem, wenn man die Illusion mit einem einfachen Knopfdruck wieder vernichtete, anschließend nur um so dreckiger ging. Nein, es war die Natur, die die Raumstation nicht bieten konnte.

Er drehte den Schlüssel herum, hörte das vertraute, sandige Knacken im Schloß und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Er atmete tief ein und betrat den Raum. Lautlos folgte ihm Ripley und knipste mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung das Licht an. Das Licht fiel auf einen großen, runden Couchtisch, auf dem ein üppiger Blumenstrauß stand, um den eine Banderole mit dem Aufdruck "Herzlich willkommen zu Hause!" drapiert war. Vor dem Strauß stand eine verlockend aussehende Erdbeertorte, daneben lag eine Karte. 

Hicks schlug sie auf und las. Ripley studierte dabei interessiert seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Es war offensichtlich, daß er sich gewaltig beherrschte, um hier nicht vor ihren Augen die Fassung zu verlieren. Sein Gesicht war unbewegt, aber an seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie sehr seine Emotionen in Aufruhr geraten waren. Sie wollte ihm sagen, daß er sich ruhig gehenlassen könne, daß es nichts gab, was er vor ihr verbergen mußte, daß sie ihn vollkommen verstehen könne, doch instinktiv spürte sie auch, daß er in diesem Augenblick am liebsten alleine gewesen wäre. Er war es nicht gewohnt, seine Gefühle mit anderen zu teilen. Diese Eigenschaft mußte irgendwo verlorengegangen sein, denn Ripley konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß dies seine Natur war. Sie wußte noch nicht viel von ihm, aber sie lernte mit jeder Minute hinzu.

Schließlich wandte sich Hicks nach ihr um. Er wirkte gerührt. 

"Vielen Dank, Ellen." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber offensichtlich fand er nicht die richtigen Worte. Deshalb deutete er schließlich auf die Torte und fragte: "Woher hast du das mit den Erdbeeren gewußt?"

"Die Torte ist von Neil," klärte sie ihn auf. "Wir haben auch gemeinsam deinen Kühlschrank aufgefüllt. Du kannst also aus dem Vollen schöpfen."

"Himmel, ich habe wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr beiden müßt geschuftet haben. Es sieht ja aus, als sei ich nie weg gewesen!" Er strich mit der Hand beiläufig über die Sofalehne, den Tisch, dann die Wand, fast, als müsse er sich nochmals versichern, daß dies nicht einfach nur ein Traum wahr. Aber es fühlte sich sehr solide an. 

"Denk nicht daran," hörte er Ripley dicht hinter sich sagen, kurz bevor er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. 

"Wir haben es gerne getan. Und es hat auch Spaß gemacht. Ich habe mich die ganze Zeit phantastisch mit Neil unterhalten. Du hast Glück, daß du einen dermaßen netten Nachbarn hast." Sie ging an ihm vorbei und betrachtete einige Fotos, die auf dem ansonsten kahlen Sideboard standen. "Aber er hat recht. Du bist wirklich kaum wiederzuerkennen..." Sie deutete auf eines der Bilder. Hicks folgte ihrem Blick. Das Bild zeigte ihn und Frost in dessen neuem Wagen, der damals sein Ein und Alles gewesen war. Ein Schatten huschte über Hicks' Gesicht, als er es betrachtete. Frost grinste triumphierend und stolz auf seine ihm eigene, unnachahmliche Art in die Kamera, während er selbst eine spöttische Miene zur Schau stellte. Hicks konnte sich nur zu gut an diesen Tag erinnern. Er hatte damals gerade einen Spruch über die selbstmörderischen Fahrkünste seines Freundes losgelassen hatte, diese Aufnahme entstanden war. Es war ein perfekter Sommertag gewesen, heiß und sonnig, in der Mitte ihres viermonatigen Erdaufenthalts. Sie waren - gemeinsam mit einigen Freunden - auf dem Weg hinaus nach Santa Barbara gewesen, um dort die Hochzeit eines Kameraden zu feiern, und die Fahrt hatte schließlich in einem Wettrennen zwischen Frost und Crowe gegipfelt, daß sein Freund natürlich für sich hatte entscheiden können - allerdings nur, indem er sie durch einige unkonventionelle Fahrmanöver eine gehörige Menge Staub hatte schlucken lassen. Und jetzt war er tot. Es würde keine weiteren Rennen auf dem Pacific Coast Highway geben, keine Feiern in Santa Barbara, nicht für Frost. Der Schmerz über den Verlust überfiel Hicks mit neuer Heftigkeit. Er hatte für einen Augenblick seine Deckung hinuntergelassen, hatte sich erlaubt zu träumen, und jäh hatte ihn die bittere Realität wieder eingeholt.

Er betrachtete sein eigenes Gesicht auf dem Foto. Gott, er sah dort noch so jung aus mit den längeren Haaren und dem von der Sommersonne braungebrannten Gesicht, konnte es wirklich erst zweieinhalb Jahre her sein? Es fühlte sich an, als habe er inzwischen ein ganzes Leben hinter sich gebracht. 

"Wer ist sie?"

Ripley hielt ein anderes Bild in den Händen. Hicks sah, daß es schwarzweiß war, und damit wußte er auch sofort, welches Foto und wen darauf sie meinte. Sein Gesicht blieb unbewegt, als er antwortete.

"Das ist Faith. Meine Freundin... damals."

"Damals?"

Hicks warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Foto. Es war vor fünf Jahren während einer stürmischen Katamaranfahrt zu viert entstanden. Er hielt sie von hinten umarmt, den Kopf auf ihre Schulter gestützt, und sie beide lachten mit einer Unbeschwertheit in die Kamera, von der sich Hicks kaum noch vorstellen konnte, daß er sie einmal besessen hatte. Nur Sekundenbruchteile nach der Aufnahme war eine große Welle gekommen und hatte sie beide bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Er konnte sich noch an diesen Tag erinnern, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Sein Blick blieb an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Die dunklen Augen, die hohen Wangenknochen... Abrupt wandte er sich ab.

"Es ist schon eine Weile her. Hör zu, ich ... ich bin heute abend nicht in der Stimmung dafür. Da sind zu viele Erinnerungen, die ich jetzt lieber nicht auffrischen möchte."

"Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht -"

"Schon gut."

Hicks ergriff seine Tasche und ging zur Treppe hinüber, blieb dort stehen und blickte hinauf in das Dunkel. Ripley stellte das Bild zurück und folgte ihm, sich über ihre Neugierde ärgernd. Als er hereingekommen war, hatte er fast glücklich gewirkt, doch jetzt wirkte sein Gesicht ernst und verschlossen. Offensichtlich war sie, ohne es zu wollen, an irgendeinen Punkt gekommen, der ihm wehtat. Sie ergriff seine Hand.

"Dwayne, bitte, es tut mir leid."

Er lächelte schwach.

"Schon gut...Es ist meine Schuld. Wenn ich sie wirklich vergessen wollte, hätte ich das Bild schon längst weggeworfen."

Er stieg die Stufen hoch. Das Holz knarrte leicht unter seinem Gewicht.

"Ich werde dir von ihr erzählen. Aber nicht heute. Heute ist nicht der Tag dafür. Jetzt werde ich nur noch eins tun." 

"Und das wäre?"

Ripley folgte ihm durch den Korridor und stand hinter ihm, als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufstieß und die Tasche mit einem Schwung auf's Bett stellte. Er ging weiter zur Balkontür, öffnete diese und trat hinaus, um auf den Strand hinauszublicken. Schließlich wandte er sich nach ihr um. 

"Es ist so eine Art Ritual. Wie eine Taufe. Wenn ich nach Hause komme, muß ich immer eine Runde schwimmen gehen. Egal wie spät. Das gehört dazu. Kommst du mit?"

"Jetzt?"

Ripley blickte auf ihre Uhr. Mittlerweile war es fast elf geworden. Sie hatte einen anstrengenden Tag gehabt und war mehr als müde. Himmel, er mußte auch müde sein, schließlich hatte er die letzten Wochen in der Krankenstation verbringen müssen, und es war ihm anzusehen, daß er noch längst nicht wieder völlig bei Kräften war. Aber wenn er darauf bestand... Sie zuckte die Achseln.

"Okay. Gehen wir schwimmen..."

***

"Nächste Treppe runter. Eng beisammenbleiben, Leute."

Apone's Stimme drang schwerlich durch das statische Rauschen in Hicks' Kopfhörern hindurch. Er befand sich am Ende der Truppe, das Impulsgewehr entsichert und schußbereit in den Händen. Das schwere Gewicht der Waffe spürte er kaum. Seine Augen glitten über bizarre Wandvorsprünge, die in dem diffusen Licht der C-Etage wie geschmolzenes Metall erschienen. Irgendwie lebendig...

Hicks hatte dergleichen noch nie gesehen, es sah so unmenschlich aus, daß ihm alleine der Anblick einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. In seinem Magen hatte sich eine klamme Kälte eingenistet, das Gefühl eines allgegenwärtigen Bösen in diesen dunklen Katakomben war überwältigend. Er drehte sich nach jedem zweiten Schritt um, das Gewehr emporgerissen, doch die Augen, das Ding, das er ununterbrochen im Nacken zu spüren glaubte, es war nicht dort. Nichts. Nur diese seltsame feuchtglänzende, aber dennoch trocken-kühle Masse an den Wänden. Was - verdammt - war das für ein Zeug? Hicks vermied es tunlichst, irgend etwas davon zu berühren. Allmählich bekam er ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, was diese Mission betraf. Hatte er die Sache vorher auf die leichte Schulter genommen, so wollte jetzt das Gefühl der Beklemmung nicht mehr von ihm weichen.

Bestand die Möglichkeit, daß Ripley tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte? Hicks kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Schweiß aus ihnen herauszubekommen. Heiß war es hier drinnen, höllisch heiß. Er konnte spüren, wie das Wasser in Strömen seinen Nacken hinunterlief. Um so seltsamer, daß dieses merkwürdige Zeug eine solche Kälte verströmte. Beunruhigt versuchte er sich wieder auf das Auf und Ab der Köpfe vor ihm zu konzentrieren; Hudson, Frost, Dietrich...

Durch seine Kopfhörer tönte plötzlich ein gedämpftes "Oh, Jesus!" Es klang nach Apone. Es klang erschüttert. Hicks stutzte besorgt. Was konnte einen Mann wie den Sergeant überhaupt erschüttern? Anderes Gebrabbel drang jetzt durch die Statik, Hudson's Stimme, bald von anderen überlagert.

"Scheiße, man!!"

"Gottverdammt, was war hier los?"

Die Stimmen waren leise, kaum hörbar. Klangen ebenso erschüttert wie Apone's. Als Hicks in den nächsten Raum trat, sah auch er, was geschehen war. Seine Kehle war plötzlich rauh, und irgendwie begann sein Magen unangenehm kalt zu pulsieren. Die Wände! Die Wände hingen voller Leichen! Menschen, zerfetzt, mit verrenkten Körpern, gebrochenen Gliedern, teilweise fehlenden Gliedmaßen, die Gesichter ausnahmslos in einem Ausdruck größten Entsetzens erstarrt. Der Boden, über den Hicks herankam, klebte. Er mußte nicht erst hinunterblicken, um zu wissen, daß es Blut war. Der Raum stank, stank nach Tod und Verwesung.

Hicks wurde übel. In irgendeiner Weise von dem entsetzlichen Anblick fasziniert, trat er näher. Und plötzlich wußte er, was passieren würde, er wußte, daß gleich -

"Sarge, Sarge!!" Hudson's hysterische Stimme dröhnte plötzlich in seinen Ohren, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Er wirbelte herum, eilte mit Riesenschritten auf den ComTech zu, auf den Ring von Soldaten, seine Kameraden, die in stummem Schock auf das blickten, was Hudson entdeckt hatte. Hicks kämpfte sich durch den Wall von Körpern hindurch, seine Wahrnehmung verlangsamte und intensivierte sich unvermittelt um ein Vielfaches. Er wußte, was er hier finden würde, er wußte es! Er hatte es schon unzählige Male gesehen! Aber gleichzeitig war es auch neu, neu und genauso schockierend wie beim allerersten Mal. Als stünde eine Hälfte von ihm als wissender Beobachter über allem, während die andere in dem ahnungslosen Abbild seiner selbst steckte. Ein Gefühl der Bewußtseinsspaltung.

Hudson's Kopf tauchte vor ihm auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen, den Mund zu irgendeinem hysterischen Wortschwall öffnend, der an Hicks abprallte, ihn als permanente Geräuschkulisse umhüllte. Hicks verstand nicht, was der ComTech brüllte, er stieß ihn einfach beiseite. In Zeitlupe gab Hudson das Blickfeld frei, in Zeitlupe nahm Hicks die zerfetzten, schier zerrissenen Körper von Lt. Gorman, Ferro und Spunkmeyer wahr, daneben hing eine kleine Gestalt apathisch an der Wand. Newt! Und neben ihr - oh Gott!! Er versuchte zu schreien, doch es kam kein Laut über seine Lippen, als er Ripley ansah. Ihre Augen standen offen, weit offen, und ihr Körper zuckte unkontrolliert in seinen biomechanischen Fesseln. Ihr Hals bog sich zurück, und ein gellender Schrei, der von unglaublichem Schmerz zeugte, drang aus ihrer Kehle. 

Hicks rannte auf sie zu - Zeitlupe - um sie von dem widerlichen Zeug zu befreien, als ein häßliches, feuchtes Reißen ertönte und ihre Brust in einer Explosion von Blut schier zersprang. Hicks wurde durchtränkt, es lief über sein Gesicht, ließ seine Uniform am Körper kleben. Der Schrei hallte weiter, schwoll an zu einem vielstimmigen Crescendo, als um ihn herum die Hölle losbrach. Hicks stöhnte gequält auf, als er sich von Ripley abwandte, um zu erfahren, was mit seinen Kameraden los war. Eine Bewegung am äußersten Rand seiner Wahrnehmung ließ ihn den Kopf drehen. Die Wände wurden lebendig!

Ecken und Vorsprünge verwandelten sich in dunkle, schleimige Tentakel, monströse Doppelkiefer, todbringende zentimeterlange Klauen. Aliens. Hunderte. Tausendes. Sie bewegten sich fließend, graziös, als seinen sie auf irgendeine geheimnisvolle Art schwerelos, dennoch mit tödlicher Schnelligkeit. Hicks stand da mit zugeschnürter Kehle, starrte im Schock auf das sich anbahnende Massaker. Warum sahen die anderen die Bestien nicht?

"Frost! Vorsicht!" wollte er seinen Freund warnen, aber durch das Geschrei der anderen drang nichts mehr durch. 

"Froooost!" Eine rasiermesserscharfe Doppelklaue fand den Hals des Troopers, durchtrennte Fleisch und Sehnen wie Butter. Zentimeterlange Zähne wühlten sich in den Körper Frosts, zermalmten ihn. Hicks wollte das Gewehr heben, doch es wog plötzlich zentnerschwer.

"Vasquez! Hudson! Paßt auf! Hinter euch!"

Zeitlupe. Eine bizarre Silhouette löste sich von der Decke und begrub die beiden unter sich. Dunkelheit, das Kreischen von Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Er wandte sich Apone zu, wollte seine Befehle erhalten, doch als er seinen Vorgesetzten ansah, wankte dieser vor ihm zurück, das Gesicht in namenlosem Entsetzen verzogen. Hicks fuhr herum, in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit, als befinde er sich auf einer Welt mit 10 G, als müsse er sich durch einen dicken, unsichtbaren Nebel kämpfen.

Es war entsetzlich. An der Stelle, an der Ripley's Körper im Geburtenwall der Aliens hing, zuckte ein deformiertes, blutiges Etwas, in einer Metamorphose befindlich, die jenseits des menschlichen Verstandes lag. Unfähig, auch nur zu blinzeln, verfolgte Hicks, wie Ripley's Gesicht sich verformte, Kopf und Finger länger wurden. Der Unterkiefer schob sich vor, Zähne, zentimeterlang und durchsichtig wie Glas, wuchsen über ihre schwindenden Lippen. Ripley's Finger wurden zu kraftvollen, klauenbewehrten Doppelfingern, ihr Körper streckte sich, wurde skelettartig. Ihre Augen begannen zu schwinden, doch in ihnen konnte Hicks noch das verzweifelte Bemühen lesen, dieser Verwandlung etwas entgegenzusetzen, sie zu stoppen. Die stumme Bitte, sie zu töten.

Irgendwie schaffte es Hicks, das Gewehr zu heben, er zielte.

"Hicks!!"

Der warnende Schrei ließ ihn noch einmal herumfahren. Ein dunkler, glitzernder Schatten sprang ihn an, schon zu nahe, als daß er seinen Umriß hätte erkennen können. Instinktiv drückte er ab, das für Ripley bestimmte Geschoß zerriß statt dessen die Bestie. Ein heißer, dampfender Schwall spritzte ihm entgegen, traf seine Arme, seine Brust, sein Gesicht. Heiß! Es war so verdammt heiß! Für einen kurzen Moment verzogen sich die von seiner Haut aufsteigenden Dampfschwaden, und Hicks' fassungsloser Blick fiel auf kochendes Fleisch, durch das weiß die Knochen schimmerten. Und er schrie, schrie aus Leibeskräften -

- schrie sich wach. Mit einem Ruck fuhr er hoch, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das graue Rippenshirt klebte an seinem Körper. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt, peitschte das Blut durch seine Adern, die sich deutlich unter der Haut abhoben. Nur ganz allmählich drang die Realität zu ihm durch. Er war nicht mehr auf Acheron, er war zu Hause. Es war noch dunkel, aber das sanfte Wellenrauschen, das durch die geöffnete Balkontür ins Schlafzimmer drang, half ihm schließlich bei der Orientierung. Er war zu Hause, in Los Angeles. Millionen Kilometer von _ihnen_ entfernt.

Ein tiefer Atemzug. Noch einer. Ein. Aus. Ein. Aus. Es dauerte lange, bis der Trommelwirbel seines Herzens sich allmählich beruhigte, der Alptraum widerstrebend der Realität zu weichen begann, ohne jedoch dabei nennenswert an Schrecken zu verlieren. Hicks fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die schweißnassen Haare, schloß die Augen. 

Er hatte gehofft, dem Traum hier unten entgehen zu können, er hatte sich eingeredet, daß die andere, vertraute Umgebung die Schreckensvisionen verblassen lassen würde, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Seine Hand blieb unbewußt an der Narbe hängen, fuhr die dünne, rote Linie in seinem Gesicht entlang, mit der die Aliens ihn gebrandmarkt hatten. Die Hand zitterte. Er hielt sie vor sich, starrte hinunter. Ballte sie schließlich zur Faust. 

"Mein Gott..."

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Irgendwann einmal mußte er beginnen, sich zu entspannen, oder er würde überschnappen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick zur Uhr hinüber. Es war gerade erst kurz nach Vier. Mehr als genug Zeit, sich noch einmal schlafen zu legen. Er war kaputt und müde, er brauchte den Schlaf. Eine Weile blickte Hicks zweifelnd zum Wecker hinüber, um dann letztendlich doch die Beine auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen und sich mit einem Ruck zu erheben. Er konnte jetzt nicht mehr schlafen. Angst hielt ihn wach. Die Angst davor, dem Traum in dieser Nacht noch ein zweites Mal zu begegnen. 

Er zog die dünnen Vorhänge beiseite und trat auf den Balkon hinaus. Das majestätische Rauschen der Brandung empfing ihn. Die Flut kam gerade herein. Ansonsten war es noch immer still. Hicks trat an das Geländer und blickte auf das Meer hinaus, auf die fernen Lichter des Hafens von Long Beach auf der anderen Seite der Bay. Ein heller Streifen am Horizont kündete davon, daß der Tag nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt war. Es war noch immer sehr warm. Hicks störte die Hitze nicht, er war Schlimmeres gewohnt. Nach der langen Zeit, die er auf Raumstationen, Schiffen und fremden Planeten hatte verbringen müssen, begrüßte er die Wärme sogar. Im All war es immer kalt. Man gewöhnte sich zwar mit der Zeit daran, aber wenn man sich erst einmal wieder auf der Erde befand, bemerkte man, wie sehr man die wärmende Kraft der Sonne vermißt hatte. 

Einige Minuten lang stand er dort, reglos, und hörte den Wellen zu, während der Alptraum langsam weiter an Kraft verlor. Schließlich wandte er sich um und blickte nachdenklich zum Fenster des Gästezimmers hinüber, hinter dem Ripley schlief. Schlief sie wirklich? Oder hatte sie das gleiche Problem? Hatte sie die Träume überwunden? Er wünschte es ihr. Verdammt, es konnte einen zermürben, Nacht für Nacht seinen Urängsten gegenüber zu stehen. Leise ging er hinüber, stellte sich neben das Fenster und spähte hinein. Sie schlief. Gut für sie. Er selbst würde es nicht noch einmal versuchen. 

Hicks blickte wieder hinunter. Mittlerweile war es merklich heller geworden, der Sonnenaufgang konnte nicht mehr allzu fern sein. Er gab sich einen Ruck. Er würde einen schönen, langen Strandlauf machen, die Gedanken treiben lassen und sich einfach an der Tatsache zu erfreuen versuchen, endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Nach den drei Wochen in Sanderson's Obhut fühlte es sich zudem an, als könne er ein wenig Konditionstraining recht gut vertragen. Lautlos schlich er vom Sonnendeck.

Es war der Geruch von gebratenem Speck, der Ripley weckte. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen rollte sie sich auf den Rücken und streckte sich. Ein herzhaftes Gähnen entrang sich ihr. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt so gut geschlafen hatte. Wahrscheinlich die gute Seeluft, schloß sie, im Innern noch immer ein wenig schläfrig. Sie wäre fast wieder eingenickt, wenn nicht der verführerische Duft, der durch die Türritze in ihr Schlafzimmer hineinkroch, ihren Magen ebenfalls geweckt hätte. Anders als ihr Kopf war dieser aber nicht bereit, sich noch für einige Stunden zu gedulden - das Schwimmen gestern nacht hatte sie hungrig gemacht.

Ripley öffnete die Augen und blickte sich zunächst etwas desorientiert im Zimmer um. Ihr Blick fiel auf Holzwände, cremefarbene, leichte Vorhänge, durch die bereits das Sonnenlicht schimmerte, dann weiter über den rustikalen Nachttisch, dessen Oberfläche noch nackt und bloß ohne jede Verzierung - Blumenvasen oder ähnliches - erschien, den dicken, flauschigen, sandfarbenen Teppich, der den Boden bis in die entlegenste Ecke bedeckte und schließlich wieder zurück auf die Decke über ihr.

Die Erinnerung kam zurück und entlockte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln. Irgendwie war es noch immer schwer zu glauben: Noch vor drei Wochen war sie morgens in der kalten, sterilen Atmosphäre GATEWAY's aufgewacht, in der Welt vollkommener Technik und Moderne, während sie sich jetzt auf einen Schlag ins 20ste Jahrhundert zurückversetzt vorkam. Hicks hegte offenkundig eine Abneigung gegen zuviel Technik. Er konnte wohl damit umgehen, nahm diese aber nur innerhalb seines Jobs in Kauf, wie es schien. 

Der Speckgeruch wurde intensiver. Ripley spürte, wie sich ihr Magen protestierend zusammenzog. Richtig, sie hatte Hunger. Weshalb sich auch noch lange widersetzen? Ein Blick auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach sieben. Sie seufzte innerlich auf. Was hatte Hicks so früh am Morgen bereits aus dem Bett geworfen? Sie hatte eher damit gerechnet, heute bis zum Mittagessen auf seine Gesellschaft verzichten zu müssen - er hatte so fertig ausgesehen, als sie gestern nacht nach dem Schwimmen das Haus wieder betreten hatten. Sie hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber sie hatte einen Schreck bekommen, als sie ihn am Raumhafen zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen wiedergesehen hatte. Er hatte noch schlechter ausgesehen als unmittelbar nach der Rückkehr, blaß und ausgezehrt, mit Augen, die einem nur zu deutlich verrieten, daß ihr Besitzer zuletzt durch die Hölle gegangen war. Und dann war da noch die lange, rötliche Narbe in seinem Gesicht. Ripley kannte sich nicht allzu gut in medizinischen Angelegenheiten aus, aber bereits zu ihrer Zeit hatte es Mittel und Wege gegeben, wirklich jede Narbe restlos zu beseitigen. Demnach wollte er sie offenbar behalten. Weshalb? Als Ermahnung, nie wieder leichtsinnig an einen Auftrag heranzugehen? 

Sie stand auf, dehnte die steifen Gelenke und lief, wie sie war in Hemd und Slip zur Tür hinüber, öffnete sie leise. 

Leise Küchengeräusche drangen zu ihr hinauf, und der Geruch wurde nun wirklich zu einer Folter. Okay, dachte sie, überraschen wir ihn mal. Sie schlich die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie es sorgfältig vermied, auf die beiden knarrenden Stufen zu treten, und spähte um die Ecke in die Küche hinein, nicht genau wissen, was sie erwarten würde. Viele Männer, die in der Öffentlichkeit stets souverän und als Herr der Lage erschienen, erwiesen sich in der Küche als unfähig und brachten es sogar fertig, Wasser anbrennen zu lassen. Würde man das Frühstück genießen können?

Hicks hatte ihr der Rücken zugekehrt, während er am Herd stand und - offenbar tief in Gedanken - mit dem Kochlöffel in der Pfanne rührte. Anscheinend war er schon am frühen Morgen wieder schwimmen gewesen, denn das kurze Haar war noch naß und tropfte auf seinen Nacken, von wo aus das Wasser dann zwischen seinen breiten Schultern hinunterlief. Ripley musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend. Hicks war kein wandelnder Muskelberg, kein Supermann, dessen Kraft man ihm alleine am Körperbau ansah, aber er war zweifelsohne bis ins Letzte durchtrainiert, wirkte drahtig und zäh, selbst jetzt, nach der dreiwöchigen Verletzungspause. Er hatte eine Art, sich zu bewegen, die Ripley sehr gefiel - geschmeidig, ökonomisch, selbstbewußt - man konnte die dahintersteckende Kraft und Schnelligkeit deutlich ahnen. 

Eine Weile beobachtete sie ihn noch, bevor ihr Magen - nunmehr dem verführerischen Duft dermaßen ausgesetzt - sich schließlich protestierend zusammenzog und sie schließlich die Küche betrat. Sie war barfuß und machte praktisch kein Geräusch, aber Hicks hörte sie trotzdem. Er drehte sich um, und ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

"Guten Morgen, Ellen. Was hat dich denn so früh aus dem Bett geworfen?"

Sie war bei ihm angelangt und schnappte sich ein Stück des noch heißen Specks aus der Pfanne. Es war köstlich.

"Das hier. Das ist schuld. Mein Magen hat mich nicht mehr schlafen lassen."

Sie warf einen Blick auf sein Schaffen - Rühreier und Speck, auf dem Nebentisch stand ein Teller mit Waffeln und eine Schale frisch geschnittener Obstsalat neben einer Karaffe mit eisgekühltem Orangensaft. Sie nickte anerkennend.

"Mmm, das sieht gut aus. Du bist offensichtlich begabt."

Er lachte leise.

"Ich wüßte nicht, was dazu für eine Begabung gehören sollte. Aber egal. Ich dachte mir, wir könnten auf der Terrasse frühstücken. Okay?"

"Gerne. Ich springe nur kurz noch unter die Dusche und zieh mir 'was an. Gib mir zehn Minuten."

"Nur keine Hektik. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt."

***

Die Hälfte eines normalen Arbeitstages auf GATEWAY STATION war bereits ohne besondere Vorkommnisse vergangen. Wer Schicht hatte, machte gerade seine Mittagspause, und in den beiden großen Restaurants des Westflügels herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Auch die übrigen Decks wimmelten vor Menschen, die sich auf dem Weg zu ihren vielen verschiedenen Zielen befanden. 

Die Ausnahme bildeten die beiden untersten Decks. Sie gehörten dem mächtigen Konzern Weyland Yutani und beherbergten einen Komplex Dutzender Großlaboratorien, die der Abteilung Waffenforschung gehörten. Das Gelände war hermetisch abgeriegelt, ein Hochsicherheitstrakt, den niemand unbemerkt zu betreten hoffen konnte. Weyland Yutani hatte es nicht an Geld und Ideenreichtum fehlen lassen, um sicherzustellen, daß nur die neuesten und perfektesten Technologien für die Über- und Bewachung des Komplexes Anwendung fanden. Sie waren mit Recht stolz auf ihr Werk. Es war absolut undurchdringlich. Nicht einmal die ranghöchsten Angehörigen des Colonial Marine Corps, mit denen sie sich diesen Flügel der Raumstation teilten, konnten hier Zulaß erzwingen. Niemand, den die Company hier unten nicht wollte, würde je ins Innere gelangen. Oder heraus. 

Dr. Peter Riser, Leiter der Biowaffenforschung und Verbindungsmann der Company auf GATEWAY mit den Marines, legte den computergeschriebenen Bericht, den er während der letzten Minuten eindringlich studiert hatte, beiseite und blickte stirnrunzelnd auf.

"Soll das hier ihr Ernst sein, Dr. Richards?" 

Er deutete auf die beiden Blätter. Sein Besucher nickte. Er schien eindeutig nervös.

"Ja, Sir. Wir haben uns wirklich eindringlich mit dem Problem beschäftigt, und trotz aller Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die bereits getroffen wurden, können wir doch nicht jedes Risiko eliminieren. Ich meine, sie haben die Bänder der Sulaco gesehen, sie haben die Berichte der Überlebenden gehört, und selbst die Einschätzung dieses Syntheten, der ja nun fachlich - wie unzweifelhaft feststeht - auf dem neuesten Stand ist, läßt nur diesen Schluß zu. Wir können die Sache nicht einfach ignorieren."

Dr. Riser lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und musterte seinen Mitarbeiter mit gerunzelter Stirn. Richards war ein guter Mann. Er hatte eine Menge Erfahrung auf seinem Gebiet, wußte mit seinen Mitarbeitern immer bestens umzugehen und war fachlich stets absolut im Bilde. Er hatte nur einen Fehler: Er neigte dazu, neuen Dingen stets zunächst ablehnend gegenüberzustehen, sobald sie auch nur das geringste Risiko bargen. Er sah nicht etwa die Dinge, die sie eventuell erreichen konnten, er sah nur die Probleme, die vielleicht darin lauern könnten. Dafür wurde er zum Teil bezahlt. Niemand sollte hier unten leichtfertig mit potentiell gefährlichen Stoffen oder Organismen arbeiten. Aber hier übertrieb er.

"Ich weiß nicht, John. Halten sie das nicht für Schwarzseherei? Ich meine, die EXPLORER ist kaum hier, und schon verfällt die Hälfte meiner Leute in Panik. Ich sehe dafür keinen Grund. Das Labor ist so sicher, wie es nur sein kann. Und wir haben die Garde - für alle Fälle.!"

Sein Gesprächspartner wand sich auf seinem Stuhl. Es war nicht einfach, derjenige zu sein, der Kritik an der Planung seines Vorgesetzten anzubringen mußte. Manchmal haßte er seinen Job. Aber einer mußte ihn erledigen. Schließlich war er einer der wichtigsten hier unten. Richards schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist schon ein guter Anfang, Sir, das gebe ich ja zu. Vermutlich wird auch gar nichts passieren. Aber für den Fall des Falles - auch wenn es unmöglich scheint - möchte ich schon jemanden hier haben, der weiß, wie man gegen diese... Wesen vorgehen muß. Der bereits mit ihnen zu tun hatte, oder der sich zumindest mit ihrem Verhalten auskennt. Dr. Riser, Sir, wir brauchen diese Einsatztruppe. Außerdem - ich weiß nicht, wie es ihnen ergangen ist - aber meine Leute fragen mir jetzt schon Löcher in den Bauch, alles Fragen, die ich nicht beantworten kann. Wir bräuchten einen Berater, jemanden, der diese Informationen aus erster Hand hat. Am besten wäre dieser Synthet, den die SULACO dabei gehabt hat."

"Er steht nicht zur Verfügung. Er ist bereits wieder im Einsatz, wie ich gehört habe. Irgendwo weit ab von hier. Ziemlich miserables Timing vom Corps, muß ich sagen. Er hätte uns wirklich helfen können." Riser blickte wieder auf den Bericht. "Nun ja... ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich brauche ihnen nicht zu sagen, daß dieses gesamte Projekt eine Unmenge an Geld verschlingt und wir jede Ausgabe sorgfältig abwägen müssen, um das Budget nicht zu sprengen. VanLeuwen mag es gar nicht, Dollars in irgendwelche schwarzen Löcher hineinzuwerfen, von denen man nicht weiß, wie tief sie sind. Aber wenn sie sagen, daß wir diesen... Berater... und diese Einsatztruppe brauchen, nun, dann glaube ich ihnen. Ich werde sehen, ob wir unseren Partner ein wenig in die Pflicht nehmen können. Schließlich können die auch etwas für uns tun, wenn wir schon die Hauptarbeit verrichten."

Er legte den Bericht endgültig zur Seite und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch.

"Wie läuft die Aktion bis jetzt? Irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten beim Ausladen oder Umsetzen?"

"Nein, Sir."

Richards wirkte nun ruhiger.

"Alles läuft nach Plan. Das Labor ist besetzt, sämtliche Positionen eingenommen, jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat...Es kann jederzeit losgehen."

"Na wunderbar." Riser erhob sich und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, um seinen Mitarbeiter zur Tür zu geleiten. 

"Glauben sie mir, John, alles wird glattgehen. Aber ich verstehe sie, sie werden schließlich dafür bezahlt, sich Sorgen zu machen. Ohne sie wäre unser Sicherheitssystem hier unten sicher nicht das, was es heute ist. Sie können stolz darauf sein. Und wenn wir diese Sache erst einmal erfolgreich hinter uns gebracht haben, wird es auch mit dem ewigen Ärger auf den Kolonien endlich vorbei sein. Alles eine Frage der Überzeugungskraft."

"Ja, Sir."

Die hydraulischen Türflügel glitten beiseite. Riser reichte dem älteren Biologen die Hand zum Abschied.

"Halten sie mich auf dem laufenden, John. Bei diesem Projekt kommt es auf jedes noch so kleine Detail an. Ich werde ihnen heute abend Bescheid sagen, was ich hinsichtlich der Truppe erreichen konnte. "

Er nickte Richards knapp zu und blickte ihm hinterher, bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war, bevor er sich an seine Sekretärin wandte.

"Sue, machen sie für mich heute nachmittag einen Termin bei General Shaw. Sagen sie, ich müßte ihn unbedingt noch heute sprechen."

***

Es war der bislang heißeste Tag des Sommers gewesen. Los Angeles hatte einer Stadt nach einer mehrwöchigen Belagerung geglichen - nur wer unbedingt das Haus verlassen mußte, hatte sich in die Gluthitze begeben, ansonsten waren die Straßen und Freeways geradezu unfaßbar leer. Wer sich aus der angenehmen Temperatur eines klimaanlagengekühlten Raumes gewagt hatte, lief wie chloroformiert über den weichen Asphalt, die Cafés und Restaurants, die ihre Stühle und Tische draußen aufgestellt hatten, waren nahezu verlassen. Die Luft flimmerte, und die Stadt wirkte grau, durch die Hitze ihrer Farben beraubt. Zunächst war es an den Stränden brechend voll gewesen, doch als die Zeit voranschritt und sich allmählich Mittag genähert hatte, hatten die meisten aufgegeben - selbst im Wasser war es kaum noch auszuhalten gewesen. 

Hicks hatte das alles nicht gestört - er kannte solche Hitze nur zu gut und zog sie alle Male der Kälte des Weltraums vor. Er hatte ein dringendes Bedürfnis, seine Stadt endlich wiederzusehen, und würde sich nicht durch etwas zuviel Sonne davon abhalten lassen. Dennoch hatte er ein Zugeständnis an Ripley gemacht - statt mit seinem alten, offenen Jeep zu fahren, hatten sie sich einen geschlossenen Leihwagen mit Aircondition geleistet. So ausgerüstet hatten sie den Tag damit verbracht, nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück den Pacific Coast Highway bis Santa Barbara hochzufahren, dort in einem wunderbaren Fisch-Restaurant einzukehren und sich anschließend bei einer Segeltour ein wenig die Seeluft um die Nase wehen zu lassen. 

Hicks, der während des Frühstücks noch grüblerisch und extrem wortkarg gewesen war, hatte sich schließlich entspannt und sich in einer gelösten, heiteren Stimmung befunden, während er Ripley auf die Sehenswürdigkeiten rechts und links des Weges hinwies, Geschichten und Stories zum besten gab, die ihm an der einen oder anderen Stelle widerfahren waren, oder auch einmal an die Seite fuhr, um seine Beifahrerin auf eine besonders schöne Stelle aufmerksam zu machen. Die Zeit war dahingeflogen, und ehe sie sich versahen, war es Abend geworden. Die Route, die er für den Rückweg ausgewählt hatte, war nicht weniger attraktiv gewesen: Am Sunset Blv. den Highway verlassen, diesen den ganzen Weg durch Bel Air und Beverly Hills vorbei an tropischer Vegetation und prachtvollen Villen bis nach Hollywood hinauffahren und dort das altehrwürdige Griffith Park Observatory besuchen, um einen Ausblick von den Hügeln auf das sich in die Unendlichkeit erstreckende Lichtermeer zu genießen, bevor sie gegen 23 Uhr bei immer noch 35 Grad wieder zu Hause in Long Beach vorfuhren. 

Hicks stellte den Motor ab und lehnte sich zurück. 

"Ich weiß nicht... ich schätze, ich sollte jetzt eigentlich müde sein. Aber irgendwie bin ich noch gar nicht in der Stimmung, schlafen zu gehen. Außerdem habe ich schon wieder Hunger." Er blickte zu Ripley hinüber.

"Na ja... wenn ich es mir genau überlege, geht es mir eigentlich ähnlich... Also, was tun wir?"

Er blickte den menschenleeren Strand hinunter zum Bootssteg.

"Kann ich dich mit sowas Ordinärem wie 'ner Pizza locken?"

Sie lächelte.

"Ich liebe ordinäres Essen! Wo?"

Jetzt grinste er. Er deutete auf den Steg.

"Da drüben. Mein Vorschlag lautet wie folgt: Du gehst ins Haus, holst eine Decke, zwei Weingläser und Besteck, ich fahre schnell zu meinem Stammitaliener und hole unser Essen, und dann treffen wir uns in zwanzig Minuten hier am Bootssteg. Was sagst du?"

"Ich würde sagen, daß das nicht die schlechteste Idee ist, die mir heute untergekommen ist." 

Sie öffnete die Beifahrertür und schwang sich hinaus.

"Also, in zwanzig Minuten am Bootssteg. Laß mich nicht warten!"

Er blickte sie liebenswürdig an.

"Wie könnte ich das? Ich werde fliegen!"

Sie blickte ihm nach, bis die Rücklichter des Wagens hinter einer Kurve verschwanden, bevor sie die wenigen Schritte zur Haustür hinüber ging. Ihr war merkwürdig zumute. Irgend etwas war heute passiert, eine lautlose, gewaltige Veränderung hatte stattgefunden. Sie hatte nicht gewußt, was sie sich von diesem Treffen erwartet hatte, hatte es einfach auf sich zukommen lassen. Sicher, sie hatte schon einen Hintergedanken dabei gehabt. Er hatte sie neugierig gemacht. Dieses junge Gesicht mit diesen wissenden Augen, die einem sagten, daß dahinter weit mehr zu finden war als sie von einem Soldaten normalerweise erwarteten würde. Er paßte einfach nicht in das Schema. Seine ruhige, abgeklärte Art, die von großem Selbstbewußtsein kündete, ohne den Zwang, sich andauernd vor anderen beweisen zu müssen, gleichzeitig aber eine Sensibilität und Fähigkeit, Stimmungen und deren Herkunft zu erkennen und auf sie einzugehen, die sie ein ums andere Mal erstaunte. Dazu kam noch eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit, die ab und zu durchschimmerte, auch wenn er sich noch so viel Mühe gab, diese Tatsache zu verleugnen. Sie wollte noch mehr von ihm wissen, wollte ihn noch genauer kennenlernen. 

Sie durchquerte das Wohnzimmer und hielt einen Moment lang an, um noch einmal einen längeren Blick auf die Fotos zu werfen, bevor sie schließlich die unmittelbare anschließende Küche betrat, um nach den Weingläsern zu suchen. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab, während sie die einzelnen Sachen zusammensuchte. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie wieder und wieder zu den Fotos hinüberblickte, während sie sich gleichzeitig immer deutlicher eines Gefühls bewußt wurde, das sie so bald nicht erwartet hätte...

Das Geräusch eines vorfahrenden Autos ließ sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken auffahren. Verwirrt blickte sie auf ihre Uhr. War er nicht eben erst losgefahren? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie waren, seit sie das Haus betreten hatte, fünfundzwanzig Minuten vergangen. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, was sie so lange getan hatte. Sie hatte die Wolldecke, zwei Gläser und Besteck zusammengesucht, aber das alleine konnte nicht so lange gedauert haben. Oder? Sie blickte aus dem Fenster. Tatsächlich, es war Hicks. ' Natürlich ist er es,' schalt sie sich in Gedanken. 'Wer sollte es sonst sein?! Gib's zu, du hast geträumt...'

Sie ergriff die Decke, in die sie das Besteck und die Gläser eingewickelt hatte, und trat hinaus. Er war bereits ausgestiegen und marschierte mit großen Schritten durch den Sand auf den Bootssteg zu, in der Hand zwei große, flache Pappkartons, denen ein verlockender Geruch entströmte. Sie schloß ab und beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen. Die alten Holzbohlen des Stegs knarrten unter ihren nackten Füßen, als sie bis zum Ende durchgingen, um sie herum plätscherten kleine Wellen gegen das Hindernis. Die Ebbe kam. 

Hicks hatte bereits das Ende des Stegs erreicht und drehte sich nach ihr um. 

"Alles gefunden?"

"Nach der Decke habe ich eine Weile gesucht, aber wie du siehst, bin ich letztendlich doch noch darüber gestolpert. - Mmmh...die riechen gut!"

"Die sind gut," verkündete er stolz. "Mein Geheimtip. Der Laden sieht nach nichts Besonderem aus, aber du wirst nirgends eine bessere Pizza bekommen. Ich bin nur froh, daß sie immer noch da sind. Man erlebt leider so manche negative Überraschung, wenn man nach monatelanger Abwesenheit seiner Heimatstadt mal wieder einen Besuch abstattet. Aber Qualität hält sich eben. Warte, ich helfe dir."

Er griff nach einem Zipfel der Decke, die sie über den Steg ausbreitete, und zog sie gerade, bevor er die beiden Kartons und die Flasche Wein abstellte und sich hinsetzte, die Füße ins Wasser hängen lassend. Sie setzte sich neben ihn, griff sich einen Karton und öffnete ihn.

"Mmmh... was haben wir hier?"

"Zweimal das gleiche. Die Spezialpizza. Es dürfte so ziemlich alles drauf sein, was du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst." Er griff sich die andere. "Außer Anchovis. Ich kriege das Zeug nicht runter. Ich hoffe, du wirst sie nicht zu sehr vermissen."

Sie lachte und begann, ihre Pizza mit dem Messer in Tortenstücke zu zerteilen.

"Ich werde es überleben, denke ich. Sind wir fein oder weniger fein?"

"Hm?" Er blickte fragend auf. "Oh, tu dir keinen Zwang an. In Kalifornien ist es strafbar, Pizza mit Messer und Gabel zu essen, weißt du?" Er lächelte. "Außerdem schmeckt sie mit den Fingern besser." Er demonstrierte seine These, indem er ein Stück hochhob und einen großen Bissen nahm. Ein Teil des Belags löste sich und landete auf seiner Jeans. Er schüttelte kauend den Kopf und wischte es mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung hinunter ins Wasser.

"Verdammt... na ja, du hast es nunmal mit einem Tier zu tun."

"Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Verdammt gute Tarnung, muß ich sagen."

"Wenigstens haben die Fische jetzt auch etwas davon..."

Sie folgte seinem Beispiel und biß von ihrer Pizza ab. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und blickten auf das Meer hinaus, auf die fernen Lichter am anderen Ende Long Beachs, die Sterne. Trotz der Hitze war es eine klare Nacht. Sie schüttelte mit einem halben Lachen den Kopf, als sie hinaufblickte. Hicks, der in seiner eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen war, sah sie an.

"Was ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Es...es ist so unglaublich. Daß ich mitten in der Nacht hier unten sitze, mir um nichts Sorgen machen muß und in aller Ruhe eine Pizza mit echtem Belag esse, das ist alles irgendwie alles viel phantastischer als in irgendeinem Stahlsarg durch die Weiten des Weltalls zu reisen. Es ist so... unwirklich."

Er nickte nachdenklich.

"Ja. Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Irgendwann, wenn einen der Job nicht mehr loslassen will, fängt man an zu glauben, daß es gar nichts anderes mehr gibt. Man vergißt, daß das Leben auch noch angenehme Seiten haben kann."

"Allerdings...ich hatte es fast schon vergessen." Sie schwieg einige Augenblicke lang, wischte sich dann über die Stirn. "Wenn es nur nicht ganz so heiß wäre..."

"Es geht. Da, wo ich herkomme, ist das hier eine Frühlingsbrise."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an.

"Bist du im Tal des Todes aufgewachsen, oder wie?"

Hicks schmunzelte und blickte wieder hinauf aufs Meer. Ein ferner Blick lag in seinen Augen.

"So ähnlich. Ich komme aus dem Hochofen der Staaten. Yuma, Arizona. Im Sommer hatten wir immer so um die 40 - 50 Grad, und im Winter waren es dann immer noch 30 - 40. Das härtet ab. Nach 'ner Weile merkt man die Hitze gar nicht mehr. Man merkt nur, daß alles ein wenig ruhiger zugeht. Niemand hat die Energie, sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aufzuregen. Dafür gibt es ja dann auch Städte wie New York oder Chicago."

"Was hast du gegen New York?"

Er seufzte.

"Was ich gegen New York habe? Zu groß, zu laut, zu dreckig, zu aggressiv. Und du hast jeden Tag verdammt gute Chancen, ausgeraubt oder umgebracht zu werden."

"So schlimm ist es aber auch nicht," widersprach Ripley und erntete damit einen verwirrten Blick von Hicks, bis dieser den Kopf schüttelte.

"Stimmt ja... ich hatte ganz vergessen, daß du die letzten Jahrzehnte verschlafen hast. Nun, dann kannst du es natürlich nicht wissen. Es sei denn, du warst in den letzten zwei Wochen dort."

Sie verneinte.

"Wieso, was kann ich nicht wissen?"

"Kommst du aus New York?"

"Allerdings. Und die Sache mit der Kriminalität ist schon immer ziemlich übertrieben dargestellt worden. Was?"

"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich übertreibe. Es ist einiges passiert in der Zwischenzeit, Ellen. Nicht nur Positives. Aber vielleicht sollten wir heute abend nicht darüber reden. Es war so ein schöner Tag bisher."

"Zu spät," warf sie ein. "Du hast davon angefangen. Jetzt raus mit der Sprache, was ist mit meiner Stadt passiert?"

Hicks zuckte die Achseln und schluckte das Stück Pizza hinunter.

"Na ja... irgendwie hat sich der 'Big Apple' über die Jahrzehnte in eine Art 'gesetzfreie Zone' verwandelt. Jeder, der was auf dem Kerbholz hat, hat da seine Schlupfwinkel. Die Polizei hat schon lange aufgegeben, dort durchzugreifen, wie man so hört. Hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Für jeden Kopf, den man abschlägt, wachsen zehn neue nach. Das war schon zu meiner Kindheit so - New York, der Schmelztiegel für sämtliche Schwerverbrecher des Landes. Ich glaube, das hat irgendwann nach der Katastrophe angefangen."

Er begegnete Ripley's fragendem Blick.

"Die Katastrophe? Davon hast du auch noch nichts gehört?"

Sie verneinte. Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Oh man! Ich schätze, ich verderbe dir gerade gründlich den Abend. Aber wenn du es wirklich hören willst..."

"Allerdings. Was für eine Katastrophe?"

"Eine Art Minikrieg. Ist inzwischen über 30 Jahre her. Es gab damals einen Streit mit einer Art Piratenkolonie. Sie überfielen immer wieder die Versorgungsschiffe zu den weiter entfernten Kolonien. Das Nest wurde ausgeräumt, aber einige überlebten und starteten eine Racheaktion... New York ist dabei fast komplett in Trümmer gelegt worden, auf Manhattan stand kein einziger Wolkenkratzer mehr. Es gab Hunderttausende von Toten." Gedankenverloren fuhr er mit den Fingern über die Narbe in seinem Gesicht. "Eine verdammt häßliche Sache."

"Oh mein Gott..." Sie starrte ihn an.

"Die Stadt wurde aufgegeben. Nach und nach siedelten sich diese ganzen zwielichten Gestalten an, da ihnen dort niemand mehr auf die Finger guckte. Na ja, und dieser Trend hält bis heute an. Ich würde dir wirklich entschieden von einem Nostalgietripp dorthin abraten..." Er rieb sich den Nacken und blickte sie an. "Wo hast du gelebt? Manhattan?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Long Island."

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

"Klassische Oberschicht, hm? Ich weiß nicht... es paßt zu dir. Irgendwie hast du diese aristokratische Ader, die nach Villen, teurer Garderobe und hochgesellschaftlichen Parties schreit."

"Hab ich die?" Sie lachte. "Es ist schon komisch - du hast recht, meine Eltern hatten eine Menge Geld. Wirklich eine Menge. Aber ich habe mir nie etwas daraus gemacht - jedenfalls nicht aus dem Geld meiner Eltern. Ich wollte selbst etwas darstellen, mir etwas beweisen, und nicht in diesen ganzen Reichtum einfach hinein stolpern. Ich habe diese schrecklich langweiligen, steifen Parties immer gehaßt. Ich schätze, ich habe meine Eltern ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen, als ich ihnen klarmachte, daß ich zur Raumfahrt gehen wollte. Es war so ziemlich das extremste, was mir einfiel. Ich wollte unbedingt weg von diesem ganzen falschen Glanz und Glamour."

"Und ab ging's zu den Weltraumtruckern, hm?" Hicks hörte ihr gespannt zu. Ripley machte es einem normalerweise schwer, hinter die Fassade zu blicken, da war irgend etwas in ihrem Wesen, das solche Erkenntnisse schlicht und ergreifend ablockte. Um so überraschter war er jetzt von ihrem Redefluß.

"Sozusagen. Ich ging erst drei Jahre auf die Akademie, um mich optimal vorzubereiten. Ich war felsenfest entschlossen, Karriere zu machen. Ich schuftete wie verrückt für mein Diplom. Und als ich es schließlich in der Tasche hatte, war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt - zumindest eine Zeitlang. Während dieser Zeit lernte ich Gene kennen, wir heirateten, und nur ein Jahr später hatten wir dann eine Tochter - Amy."

Sie schwieg einige Sekunden lang. Hicks blieb stumm. Er drängte sie nicht, denn er ahnte, daß dieser Teil der Erinnerungen sie schmerzte. 

"Ich war damals gerade einmal dreiundzwanzig Jahre alt. Und hatte plötzlich eine Familie am Hals - wo ich doch so große Pläne für die Zukunft gehabt hatte. Ich hätte heulen können.. Eine Zeitlang ging alles einigermaßen, wenn ich unterwegs war, sorgte Gene für Amy. Ich sah sie nur selten. Sie bedeutete mir damals einfach nichts..." Sie schluckte verbittert. "Sie war für mich lediglich ein Klotz am Bein. Ich begann, mich immer öfter mit Gene zu streiten, der mir jeden Tag auf's neue vorwarf, sie beide zu vernachlässigen. Bis wir beide nicht mehr konnten. Wir ließen uns scheiden. Amy war da gerade 6 Jahre alt und vergötterte mich. Ich weiß nicht warum. Gene hatte nun also Amy, und ich hatte meine Freiheit und meine Karriere. Das ging einige Jahre lang gut... bis mir auffiel, daß irgend etwas in meinem Leben fehlte. Ich hatte es zwar in kurzer Zeit bis zum Warrant Officer gebracht, aber Freunde hatte ich so gut wie keine - ich war damals ein ziemliches Biest. Ich mußte mich andauernd gegen Chauvinisten wehren, die meinten, daß Frauen doch besser hinter den Herd als ins Weltall gehörten. Ich war nicht schlecht im Austeilen. Aber Freunde bekam man so natürlich auch nicht. Na ja, und mit der Zeit begann ich mich einsam zu fühlen. Als ich dann eines Tages während meines Urlaubs Amy und Gene besuchte, wurde mir klar, was ich wollte. Und ich schwor mir, nach dem nächsten Auftrag kürzer zu treten, und in Zukunft nur noch die nahen Routen anzunehmen. Ich wollte einfach öfter bei Amy sein. Sie liebte mich immer noch abgöttisch... mein Gott... Ich blieb drei Wochen bei ihr, und als dann die nächstes Mission kam, fiel es mir verdammt schwer, mich von ihr zu trennen. Ich versprach ihr, zu ihrem elften Geburtstag zurück zu sein... meine letzte lange Mission." Sie stockte wieder. 

"...und das war dann der Flug mit der Nostromo... Ich bin zu spät dahintergekommen, was die wesentlichen Dinge im Leben sind. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen können. Manchmal wünschte ich, man hätte mich nie gefunden. Dann müßte ich wenigstens nicht diese Schuld mit mir herumtragen. Gott, ich sehe sie immer noch vor mir mit ihren neun Jahren... "

Sie blickte auf und wurde sich plötzlich der Tatsache bewußt, das sie weinte. Peinlich berührt versuchte sie es zurückzudrängen, schloß die Augen. 

"Entschuldige, ich... ich..."

"Ssshhht..."

Er klang ganz nahe, im nächsten Augenblick spürte sie, wie er den Arm um sie legte, sie zu sich heranzog.

"Laß es raus, halte es nicht zurück. Laß es raus. Ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Es ist nicht gut, so etwas mit sich herumzutragen. "

Nach kurzem Zögern gab sie nach, lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und ließ ihren Emotionen freien Lauf, Gefühlen, die sie seit der ersten Ankunft auf GATEWAY vor Monaten mit sich herumgetragen hatte, die sie sicher in ihrem Innern verborgen geglaubt hatte, und die jetzt mit einer Macht auf sie eindrangen, daß sie jede Gegenwehr schließlich aufgab. Sie vertraute ihm genug, um ihm ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie weinte um ihr verlorenes Leben, um Gene, um Amy. Um all die vergebenen Chancen, aus ihrem Leben etwas zu machen. Um Newt, die man ihr ebenfalls gewaltsam entrissen hatte. Ihre ganze Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit drangen nach oben, als der Damm erst einmal gebrochen war. Die Realität trat zurück, und der Schmerz füllte sie aus.

Hicks hielt sie schweigend in seinen Armen und ließ sie weinen. Er hatte gespürt, daß irgendeine schwere Last auf Ripley gelegen hatte, eine, mit der sie ausnahmsweise einmal nicht umzugehen verstand. Sie war praktisch veranlagt, hatte für alle Situationen stets eine Lösung oder zumindest einen Vorschlag parat, wie er auf Acheron bemerkt hatte, aber wie sie mit gefühlsmäßigen Dilemmas zurechtkommen sollte, hatte ihr niemand beigebracht. Sie hatte ihren ganzen Schmerz tief, tief vergraben und so getan, als wäre er gar nicht vorhanden, aber Hicks wußte, daß dieser Selbstbetrug immer nur eine kurze Weile gutgehen konnte. Irgendwann, wenn man am wenigsten damit rechnete, überfielen einen diese Probleme aus dem Hinterhalt und überwältigten einen. Er hatte ebenfalls seine Erfahrungen gemacht, auch er war der Typ, der derlei Dinge lieber in sich hineinfraß und die anderen nicht merken ließ, daß er Probleme hatte, aber er hatte inzwischen gelernt, damit umzugehen. Zumindest teilweise. Es hatte lange gedauert. Man konnte dem Schmerz nie ganz entgehen. 

Er spürte, wie Ripley sich allmählich beruhigte, und drückte sie aufmunternd. Sie nahm einen langen, zittrigen Atemzug und setzte sich wieder auf, wischte sich über die Augen, bevor sie ihn ansah.

"Geht es wieder?"

Sie nickte. Blickte auf sein Shirt und lächelte verlegen.

"Ich habe dir das ganze T-Shirt naßgeheult. Entschuldige bitte. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich plötzlich -"

"Ist schon okay, das trocknet auch wieder. Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen, ich kann sehr gut verstehen, was du durchmachen mußt. Es ist nicht leicht, sein Leben ohne Freunde und ohne Familie noch einmal von vorne anfangen zu müssen. Ich kenne das Gefühl sehr gut, das kannst du mir glauben."

Sie hatte auf die fernen Lichter hinausgeblickt, während der Wind die letzten Tränen auf ihren Wangen trocknete, doch auf Hicks' letzte Bemerkung hin wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

"Es tut mir nur leid, daß es ausgerechnet heute passiert ist. Der Tag war bisher so schön... Ich hatte nicht gedacht, daß er so enden würde. Aber es hilft schon, wenn jemand gut zuhören kann. Das macht es leichter. Du hattest recht, es mußte einmal raus. Manchmal dachte ich, ich werde wahnsinnig, wenn ich es noch länger mit mir herumschleppen muß... Danke fürs Zuhören."

"Dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken. Ich höre gerne zu."

Sie zog hoch, atmete einmal tief durch und warf ihm dann einen irritierten Blick zu.

"Ich werde nicht schlau aus dir, Dwayne. Du bist so ... so anders."

"Anders?" Fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Ripley rang um Worte.

"Ja, anders. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie jemand wie du bei den Marines landen konnte."

"Was soll das heißen, 'jemand wie ich'? So besonders bin ich auch nicht."

"Du bist optimistisch, einfühlsam, eher ruhig und denkst, bevor du sprichst. So stelle ich mir keine staatlich produzierte Killermaschine vor. Wenn ich da hingegen an den Rest deines Teams denke... Hudson mit seinem lauten Mundwerk, Drake, Vasquez..."

Ein trauriges Lächeln strich über sein Gesicht.

"Du kanntest sie nicht außer Dienst. Bei Missionen ist das was anderes, jeder hat seine eigene Art, mit dem Druck klarzukommen, schließlich kann es einen im Einsatz jede Sekunde erwischen. Hudson hatte seine, Vasquez hatte ihre... Privat waren sie dann wieder alle anders."

"Du vermißt sie sehr, nicht wahr?"

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, blickte auf die Millionen von Sternen, die vom nachtschwarzen Himmel wie winzige Diamanten auf sie herabfunkelten und dachte übers Ripley's Frage nach. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich über seine Gedanken einigermaßen im klaren war.

"Es... es ist irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, zu wissen, daß sie nicht mehr dasein werden, wenn ich nach GATEWAY zurückkehre... zu wissen, daß das "Dream Team" nicht mehr existiert. Wir waren gut, Ellen, wir waren richtig gut. Wir hatten einen phantastischen Ruf im Corps. 'Apone's Wunderplatoon' hat man uns mal genannt. Weil wir jeden Auftrag erledigten und nie auch nur einen Verlust hatten. Das hat uns zusammengeschweißt. Jeder wußte, daß er dem anderen bedenkenlos sein Leben anvertrauen konnte, und das war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl... Und ich habe mich phantastisch mit Apone verstanden. Er war der beste Vorgesetzte, den ich wohl gehabt je habe. Er hat nichts von einem verlangt, was er nicht selber getan hätte, und wenn ihm ein Auftrag aussichtslos vorkam, dann hat er sich auch geweigert. Das hat ihm zwar nicht gerade auf der Beförderungsleiter vorangebracht, aber wir wußten, daß er auf uns aufpaßte. Sicher, er verlangte viel von einem, aber das war okay. Wir alle wären für Apone durchs Feuer gegangen... Und er ist es für uns. Er hat sich unseretwegen eine ganze Menge Ärger eingehandelt, er hätte es weiß Gott leichter haben können..."

Hicks' Gedanken gingen zu einem Gespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten zurück, in dem dieser sich nicht davor gescheut hatte, seinen B-Team Leader nach seiner Meinung zu einem Problem zu befragen, mit dem er sich bereits seit längerem beschäftigt hatte. Ihr Team war bei den Vorgesetzten bereits für seine Effizienz bekannt gewesen, und um es noch einen Hauch näher in Richtung Perfektion zu bringen, hatte man Apone angeboten, einen der neu entwickelten Kampf-Androiden zur Probe in seinem Team aufzunehmen. Hicks konnte sich lebhaft an das Gespräch erinnern: Der Master Sergeant war von dieser Idee nicht sehr begeistert gewesen - ähnlich wie Hicks selbst hegte er eine Abneigung gegen zuviel Technik. Androiden wären okay, hatte er gesagt, solange sie sich wissenschaftlichen Aufgaben widmeten, dennoch würde er in einem heißen Gefecht jedem seiner Leute sein Leben eher anvertrauen als einer verdammten Maschine, die im entscheidenden Moment einen Kurzschluß oder einen Systemabsturz erleiden könnte. Er sei zwar voreingenommen, würde sich aber trotzdem für die Meinung seines Unteroffiziers zu diesem Thema interessieren. Mit diesen Worten hatte er Hicks einen Teil der Diskette gezeigt, in der die Neuentwicklung des Corps und Weyland Yutanis in den höchsten Tönen gepriesen wurde, und anschließend auf seine Antwort gewartet. Gemeinsam waren sie schließlich zu der Einsicht gekommen, daß sie keinen Fremdkörper in ihrem bestens eingespielten Team haben wollten, und hatten das Angebot ihrer Vorgesetzten ausgeschlagen. Das hatte dem Sergeanten den Ruf eines neuerungsfeindlichen Dickkopfs und den absoluten Stop auf der Karriereleiter beschert. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, wenn er wollte, konnte er immer noch Apone's Stimme hören. Schließlich drängte er die Erinnerungen beiseite.

"Ja, ich schätze, ich vermisse sie, auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht mit jedem privat befreundet war. Wenn ich jetzt wieder zurückkehre, werden sie mich in ein neues Team stecken, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist ziemlich hoch, daß ich dort überhaupt keinen kennen werde. Ich darf noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen." Er atmete tief durch.

"Und es macht es nicht unbedingt einfacher für mich, daß ich dort das Kommando haben werde."

Er wandte den Kopf. "Sie haben mich befördert, weißt du? Ich bin jetzt 'Sergeant Hicks". Ich weiß nicht, wie sie nach der Acheron-Katastrophe darauf kommen konnten, aber die Wege meiner Vorgesetzten sind nicht immer verständlich."

Ripley schüttelte langsam, aber bestimmt den Kopf.

"Es war nicht deine Schuld, begreif das endlich. Niemand hätte das Team dort lebend herausführen können. Niemand!"

Er zuckte die Achseln.

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Aber ich weiß!" fuhr sie dazwischen. Sie hatte genug von Hicks' Selbstzweifeln gehört und war entschlossen, diesen endgültig ein Ende zu machen. Er marterte sich da für etwas, wofür er nichts konnte. "Ich habe durch ein einziges Alien ebenfalls meine gesamte Crew verloren, und es gab nichts, was ich dagegen hätte tun können."

"Da ist nur ein gewaltiger Unterschied," erwiderte Hicks. "Ich wurde dafür ausgebildet. Und wir alle waren bewaffnet. Es will mir manchmal immer noch nicht in den Kopf, wie das passieren konnte." Er verstummte und stand unvermittelt auf. "Laß uns ein bißchen laufen. Ich kann nicht mehr sitzen. Das Zeug können wir hier erstmal liegenlassen." Er schritt die Holzbohlen entlang und trat in den noch immer warmen Sand. Er fühlte sich gut an unter seinen Füßen. Ripley folgte ihm. Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend den Strand hinunter, wobei er hin und wieder anhielt, um einen besonders flachen Stein aufzuheben und ihn mit Effet über die Wasseroberfläche fliegen zu lassen, bis dieser nach vier- mehrmaligem Aufsetzen schließlich unterging. Ripley , die bemerkt hatte, daß ihr Gespräch eine unangenehme Wendung erfahren hatte, beschloß, auf ein leichteres Thema zu sprechen zu kommen.

"Meine Geschichte kennst du ja nun. Wie wäre es mit einem Ausgleich, hm? Was hast du in Yuma so getrieben?"

Er bückte sich gerade wieder nach einem Stein.

"Eine ganze Menge. Nur nicht das, was ich sollte." Er warf den Stein und verfolgte, wie dieser über das Wasser sprang, bevor er fortfuhr. "Ich schätze, ich habe meinem alten Herrn einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Ich war immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie."

Ripley runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

"Schwer vorstellbar."

Hicks lächelte.

"Ich weiß nicht, du scheinst mich immer noch für einen Heiligen zu halten. Aber ich war nicht immer so wie heute."

"Sondern?"

"Ich war ein bißchen lauter, ein bißchen arroganter, ein bißchen zu sehr von mir überzeugt... Ich schätze, wenn du mich damals gekannt hättest, hättest du die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen. Ich war ein Herumtreiber. Ich weiß nicht, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich in L.A. oder Chicago großgeworden wäre. Wie gesagt, Yuma ist als Stadt zwar okay, aber es passiert nicht allzu viel. Es gibt aber zum Glück auch nur wenige Möglichkeiten, nach unten abzudriften." Er blieb stehen und blickte zu Ripley hinüber. Sie hörte ihm interessiert zu. "Na ja, nach der Schule trieb ich mich immer mit einem Freund in der Gegend herum, außerhalb der Stadt. Wir haben uns damals als Fremdenführer nebenbei ein paar Dollars verdient, Touristen ein paar Schritte in der Wüste herumführen und so. Nicht besonders aufregend, aber es war wenigstens mein Geld. Geld war immer ziemlich knapp bei uns. Wir waren zwar nicht direkt arm, aber große Sprünge waren nicht drin. Nachdem meine Mutter ihn sitzengelassen hatte, arbeitete mein Vater sich den ganzen Tag den Rücken krumm, um meine Schwester und mich zu versorgen, aber ich schätze, ich habe es ihm nicht sehr gedankt."

"Du hast eine Schwester?"

"Fiona. Sie ist zwei Jahre älter als ich und wohnt jetzt mit ihrer Familie in Seattle. Sie war immer Dad's Liebling, ist brav auf's College gegangen und hat einen guten Abschluß gemacht und so. Sie hat natürlich auch immer seine Partei ergriffen, wenn wir wieder mal aneindergerasselt waren. Meistens ging es darum, daß mein Vater nach meinem Schulabschluß von mir erwartete, daß ich endlich die Ärmel hochkrempeln und ebenfalls Geld heranschaffen sollte, um Fiona's College mitzubezahlen. Er hatte mir sogar einen Job beschafft... in einem Supermarkt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bin dort aber nie aufgetaucht. Ich wußte zwar nicht, was ich mit meinem Leben noch alles anfangen wollte, aber diesen Job ganz sicher nicht. Ich wollte immer im Freien sein, rumkommen, reisen. Alle möglichen Orte sehen. Ich hatte das Leben in Yuma so satt, daß ich fast alles getan hätte, um dort wegzukommen. Ich wußte nur nicht, wie ich es anstellen sollte." Er blieb stehen und blickte zurück. Ripley konnte erkennen, daß er gedanklich ganz weit entfernt war. "Na ja, eines Tages kam dann Deke - mein Freund, mit dem ich immer unterwegs war, wir waren wie Brüder - also, Deke kam an und verkündete lauthals, er habe die Lösung für all unsere Probleme gefunden. Raus aus Yuma, die Welt sehen und sogar durchs All gondeln - und das alles auch noch gegen Bezahlung! Was ich davon hielte, zu den Colonial Marines zu gehen... " Hicks hob bedeutungsvoll die Brauen und grinste schief. "Eine verdammt kurzsichtige Art, die Dinge zu betrachten, ich weiß. Mir war klar, daß das Leben bei den Marines auch seine Schattenseiten hatte... ziemlich finstere Seiten sogar, aber mittlerweile glaubte ich schon fast, keinen weiteren Tag mehr in dieser verdammten Stadt aushalten zu können. Außerdem sahen wir die Jungs fast jeden Tag bei unseren 'Ausflügen' in die Wildnis - sie hatten da in der Nähe ein Camp. Und verdammt, die stellten etwas dar. Wenn sie in der Stadt die Straße langliefen, machte ihnen jeder Platz, jeder! Sie strahlten so eine verdammte Autorität aus."

"Also ging es geradewegs zum nächsten Rekruitierungsbüro zum Unterschreiben, nehme ich an?" fragte Ripley. Hicks schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich fühlte mich da ein wenig überrumpelt, ich mußte erst drüber nachdenken. Zwei Tage lang habe ich mir den Kopf zermartert. Sicher, meine Probleme hätte ich damit gelöst, aber ich hätte mir gleichzeitig einen Haufen neue geschaffen. Statt in Yuma an Langeweile zu sterben, würde es mich dann vielleicht auf irgendeiner dreckigen Staubkugel im All dahinraffen. Die Chancen dazu waren ja verdammt hoch - ich meine, wir werden nunmal grundsätzlich als erste in jeden Schlamassel abgeworfen, um den ganzen Wichtigtuern von der Army den Weg zu ebnen." Er holte tief Luft. "Nun, dann dachte ich mir, daß alleine die Aussicht, es überhaupt auf irgendeine dreckige Staubkugel zu schaffen, mehr war, als ich mir bis dahin vorstellen konnte. Ich meine, durchs All reisen, ferne Planeten sehen... das klang ziemlich verlockend... damals noch." Hicks' Lachen klang mehr als sarkastisch. "Na ja, das Endergebnis kannst du dir ja sicher vorstellen... Ich bin dann eben mit Deke zum Rekruitierungsbüro hin, um zu unterschreiben, bevor ich es mir wieder anders überlegen konnte. Deke haben sie mit Handkuß genommen. Er war damals schon ein Mordsbrocken, mit dem sich niemand anzulegen wagte. Die haben richtig leuchtende Augen gekriegt, als er unterschrieb."

"Und bei dir nicht?"

Hicks schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, bei mir nicht. Ich war zu jung. Mir fehlte ein dreiviertel Jahr. Ich war stinksauer und machte ein Mordsfaß auf - aber natürlich half das auch nicht weiter. Statt mit Deke also ab ins All zu zischen, durfte ich über neun Monate ohne ihn alleine in Yuma rumhängen - ziemlich miese Aussichten. Für ihn ging's also ab nach Parris Island zur Grundausbildung, und ich fing in Yuma an, die Tage zu zählen und wie ein Wahnsinniger zu trainieren, damit ich - wenn meine Zeit endlich heran war - in Form war. Man hörte ja allseits ziemlich Erschreckendes über die Härte der Ausbildung, und ich dachte mir, daß mir ein wenig körperliche Fitness dabei entscheidend helfen könnte. Tat es auch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich durchgehalten hätte, wenn ich nicht so gut in Form gewesen wäre. Da waren einige arme Schweine dabei, die dem übelsten Psychoterror ausgesetzt waren, nur weil sie keine zehn Liegestütze schafften... Das Kapitel konnte mich mir also ersparen. Aber es war immer noch alles andere als ein Kinderspiel. Heute kann ich zurückschauen und drüber lachen, aber damals war es doch schon ziemlich finster."

Ripley, die sich mittlerweile in den Sand gesetzt hatte, umklammerte ihre Knie und beugte sich neugierig vor.

"Und was sagte dein Vater dazu?"

"Mein Vater?" Hicks hob einen weiteren Stein auf und warf ihn mit aller Kraft hinaus auf's Meer.

"Mein Vater hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt keinen Sohn mehr gehabt. Jedenfalls nicht, bis ich die ersten Schecks zu schicken begann. Und selbst dann war ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als der anonyme Geldgeber, sonst hatten wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Er starb dann ein Jahr später und ich bezahlte also doch Fiona's College. Na ja, zumindest sind wir beide dann wieder klargekommen..."

"Hat dich das mit deinem Vater sehr getroffen?"

"Nein." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Keine Sekunde des Zögerns. "Wie gesagt, wir hatten eigentlich nichts miteinander zu tun. Er machte sein Ding, ich machte meins. Ich kam eigentlich nur zum Schlafen nach Hause, wenn überhaupt. Er war wie ein Fremder für mich." Er stand vor ihr und blickte auf sie herab, ließ sich dann mit einem Seufzen neben ihr nieder.

"Wie gesagt, ich war damals völlig anders. Familie und so zählte bei mir nichts. Dafür hatte ich einen verdammt guten Freund."

"Deke?"

Er nickte, während sein Blick wieder in die Ferne abschweifte.

"Wir waren wirklich wie Brüder. Als ich nach Parris Island kam, hatte er das Übelste bereits überstanden und gab mir Ratschläge, wie ich am einfachsten durch das System rutschen würde. Er hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich wüßte nicht, was ich manchmal ohne ihn gemacht hätte. Wir sind dann beide ins gleiche Team gekommen, ich wieder ein paar Monate später, weil er ja schon fertig war. Oh man, wir waren vielleicht ein Gespann..." Er lachte leise. "Ich werde nie meinen ersten Einsatz vergessen. Es gab Probleme auf einer nahen Kolonie, und wir sollten dort für Ordnung sorgen. Wir haben die dort ganz schön aufgemischt, allerdings unter Mißachtung sämtlicher Befehle. Der Lieutenant damals war ein Idiot, wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte es einen Totalausfall gegeben. Also übernahm Deke die ganze Mission, und ich hing an seinem Rockzipfel. Wir waren erfolgreich. Am Ende wußten sie nicht, ob sie uns befördern oder vor's Militärgericht bringen sollten." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Sie haben uns dann doch befördert. Na ja, so ging es dann immer weiter. Deke stolperte die Karriereleiter hoch, und ich paßte auf, daß ich ihm immer schön hinterherrannte. Wir waren ein verdammt gutes Team und im ganzen Corps dafür bekannt. Tja, und bei soviel Belobigungen konnte es dann schon passieren, daß man abhob. Irgendwie hielten wir uns wohl für unbesiegbar und ließen das auch jeden wissen. Dir wäre wahrscheinlich nur übel geworden, wenn du mich damals kennengelernt hättest. Mein Gott, ich kann mir selbst kaum noch vorstellen, daß ich einmal ein solches Arschloch gewesen bin!"

"Und wie kam es zum großen Wechsel?" wollte Ripley wissen. "Ich meine, bist du alleine dahintergekommen, daß du dich wie ein Idiot aufgeführt hast, oder hat es dir jemand gesagt?"

"Jemand hat mich darauf gebracht, wenn man so will." Er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zum Himmel.

"Der da oben. Allerdings hat er dazu den Vorschlaghammer benutzt. Weißt du, ich bin eigentlich alles andere als gläubig, ich habe zuviel Mist gesehen, als daß ich noch glauben könnte, daß es irgendwo einen Gott gibt, aber es kam mir wirklich so vor, als habe jemand da oben mit der Faust auf den Tisch gehauen und gesagt ' So geht es nicht weiter. Holen wir den mal ganz schnell wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück!'"Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist ja doch jemand da oben... Wenn, dann hat er uns aber nur erfunden, um seinen Spaß mit uns zu haben..."

Sie blickte ihn nur gespannt an und wartete darauf, daß er fortfuhr, aber der nächste Teil schien nicht ganz einfach für ihn zu sein. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er weitererzählte.

"Fünf Jahre ist das jetzt her.Wir waren damals im Einsatz gegen ein Terrorkommando, das die Außenkolonien immer wieder heimgesucht hat. Es war eine ziemlich heikle Sache, eine verdammt große Operation, und wir hatten uns festgebissen, kamen nicht so recht vorwärts. Wir wußten nicht, wie wir an den Feind rankommen sollten, er hatte sich ziemlich gut verschanzt." Er stieß heftig Luft aus. "Tja, und dann hatte Private Dwayne Hicks doch eine dieser verdammt guten Ideen, die ihn so berühmt gemacht hatten..." Seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. "... und die er nur ernsthaft verfolgen konnte, weil er sich doch für so verdammt schlau und unbesiegbar hielt. Ich hielt mich allen Ernstes für die verdammte Kavallerie! Ich dachte vermutlich, daß die, wenn die sehen würden, mit wem sie es zu tun hatten, schon von alleine ihre Waffen wegwerfen und aufgeben würden. Scheiße, ich weiß immer noch nicht, welcher Teufel mich damals geritten hat!" Er griff sich eine Handvoll Sand und warf ihn lustlos in die Luft. "Wir waren in einen Stellungskampf verwickelt und lagen unter Dauerbeschuß. Es sah nicht so gut aus. Also erzählte ich Deke von meiner grandiosen Idee. Er war unser Platooncommander. Er war alles andere als begeistert von meinem Vorschlag und meinte, es wäre zu riskant. Aber das war ein Wort, das in meinem damaligen Wortschatz nicht existierte. Ich meine, ich war ja immerhin unbesiegbar. Also machte ich mich trotzdem auf den Weg. Das war 'ne glatte Befehlsverweigerung, aber ich dachte, daß mir Deke deswegen keinen Ärger machen würde... machte er auch nicht. Statt dessen ließ er sich meinetwegen abknallen."

Ripley hielt geschockt die Luft an.

"Tja, es kam natürlich alles anders, als ich mir das gedacht hatte. Deke hatte vollkommen recht gehabt. Sie erwischten mich, nachdem ich gerade mal die Hälfte meines Weges zurückgelegt hatte. Oberschenkeldurchschuß. Ich konnte mich kaum noch rühren. Sie knallten mich nicht sofort ab, weil sie hofften, daß jemand dämlich genug sein würde, einen Rettungsversuch zu starten." Hicks' Stimme klang mit einem Mal merkwürdig distanziert, kühl. Als erzähle er eine Geschichte, die jemand anderem zugestoßen war. "Das wäre Wahnsinn gewesen. Auf der ganzen Strecke gab es keine Deckung. Deke versuchte es trotzdem. Und er war verdammt schnell. Er hatte mich fast erreicht, als ihn die Salve erwischte. Ich sah alles ganz genau, jedes Detail. Wie die Kugeln ihn herumrissen. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Seinen Schrei. Er fiel direkt vor mir zu Boden, noch lebendig. Er sah mich an... Und dann kam eine zweite Salve." Er atmete tief durch, war sich Ripley's Hand auf seiner Schulter gar nicht bewußt. "Und das war es dann. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie mich da rausgeholt haben, ich weiß nur noch, daß ich wünschte, sie hätten es nicht getan. Niemand machte mir einen direkten Vorwurf, aber ich wußte, daß ich ihn auf dem Gewissen hatte... Ich hoffte tagelang, das es mich doch noch erwischen würde, aber den Gefallen wollte man mir nicht tun. Ich wurde mit dem nächsten Versorgungsschiff zur Erde zurückverfrachtet. Faith - " Er deutete mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung nach hinten und meinte damit die Fotos, die in seinem Haus auf dem Sideboard standen. " - Faith war nicht da, als ich ankam, und sie holte mich sonst immer ab. Ich wußte, daß irgend etwas nicht stimmte, also fragte ich den diensthabenden Arzt. Der wollte es mir zuerst nicht sagen, aber ich bekam dann schließlich doch heraus, daß sie zehn Tage früher in eine Straßenschießerei geraten war. Am selben Tag wie Deke. Seltsam, oder? Sie war beim Einkaufen gewesen." Er schwieg einige Sekunden lang. Ripley konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Sie selber wußte nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Nur eines war ihr jetzt klar.

"Dieses Herz... das war für sie, oder? Das Herz auf deiner Uniform?"

Hicks nickte, ohne sie anzusehen.

"Ja. Und das Schloß davor... Naja, ich denke, die Bedeutung dürfte klar sein. Ich wollte niemanden mehr an mich heranlassen, mich nie wieder gefühlsmäßig an jemanden binden. Das Herz hatte ich draufgemalt, als ich gerade erst zwei Wochen mit Faith zusammen war. Das Schloß kam danach...als ich meinen Dienst wieder aufnahm... Eineinhalb Jahre später..." Er wandte den Kopf und blickte sie direkt an. "Ich bin damals gestorben, Ellen. In tausend Scherben zersprungen. Von der Person, die ich damals war, ist nichts übriggeblieben. Du sitzt heute neben einem völlig neuem Menschen. Manchmal kann ich mir selbst kaum noch vorstellen, was ich früher für ein Mensch war."

"Und wie hast du es geschafft? Wie bist du darüber hinweggekommen?"

"Ganz bin ich es noch nicht. Werde ich wahrscheinlich auch nie. Ich meine, das Leben geht weiter und meistens habe ich soviel zu tun, daß ich gar nicht zum Nachdenken komme, aber manchmal, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartet, schleicht sich der Schmerz von hinten heran und packt einen. Er ist nicht mehr so scharf wie früher, aber er ist immer noch da, auch wenn ich ihn manchmal vergessen zu haben scheine."

Er blickte kurz zu Boden und dann wieder auf's Meer hinaus. "Sanderson hat mir damals sehr geholfen. Ich schätze, ohne ihn hätte ich es nicht geschafft. Verdammt, wahrscheinlich würde ich ohne ihn gar nicht hier sitzen! Er ließ mich nie alleine im Raum bleiben, hatte immerfort Angst, ich würde mir etwas antun."

"Hättest du?"

"Ja." Keine Zeit zum Nachdenken bei dieser Antwort.

"Ich hatte nur keine Gelegenheit. Seine Schuld. Na ja, wir haben dann stundenlange Gespräche geführt, Tag für Tag. Zuerst habe ich ihn deswegen gehaßt, weil er mich zwang, mich mit der Sache immer wieder auf's neue zu befassen, aber wahrscheinlich war das das einzig richtige. Er hat mich Stück für Stück wieder zusammengesetzt. Allerdings völlig anders. Und er hat mir einige Dinge beigebracht, die mir sehr geholfen haben. Meditation, autogenes Training, Tai Chi... Es hat trotzdem verdammt lange gedauert, bis ich damit klar kam. Tja, und als ich dann wieder einigermaßen auf dem Damm war, steckten sie mich in Apone's Truppe. Und das war das beste, was sie tun konnten. Ich wurde gut aufgenommen, kam mit allen zurecht... und hatte den besten Vorgesetzten, den man sich wünschen konnte. Mit dem man auch mal sprechen konnte, wenn man ein Problem hatte... Na ja..." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr.

"...das wäre dann also meine Story. Übrigens ist es schon fast drei durch. Wie sieht's aus?" Er deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Haus. Ripley nickte.

"Ziemlich abrupt, hm? Aber das ist keine schlechte Idee, ich bin ziemlich erledigt."

"Ich auch. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie soviel hintereinander weg geredet. Schätze, ich werde morgen kein Wort rauskriegen, ich bin solche Gewaltakte nicht gewohnt." Als er ihr die Hand anbot, um ihr auf die Beine zu helfen, fiel ihm der Blick auf, mit dem sie ihn musterte. "Was?"

"Du mußt ziemlich stark sein. Mental meine ich. Andere wären wahrscheinlich nicht wieder hochgekommen."

"Ich hatte Hilfe. Die beste. Ich weiß, was ich Sanderson und Apone zu verdanken habe..."

Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens. Dann erhoben sie sich langsam, klopften den Sand ab und sammelten die auf dem Steg zurückgelassenen Sachen ein. Schweigend überquerten sie den Strand, dann die Küstenstraße. Im Gehen fischte Hicks den Schlüssel aus den Taschen seiner Jeans und öffnete die Haustür. Nur mühsam konnte er ein kapitales Gähnen unterdrücken, als Ripley an ihm vorbeilief.

"Oh man, ich glaube, ich werde wie ein Toter schlafen. Ich bin steinmüde."

Sie legte die Decke auf das Sofa und stellte das schmutzige Geschirr in die Küche.

"Kann ich gar nicht verstehen..." Ihr gelang es nicht, das Gähnen zurückzuhalten. Sie lachten beide. 

"Ich höre da oben meine Matraze nach mir rufen..." Ripley rieb sich die Augen, als sie an Hicks, der in der Küche noch einen Schluck Wasser trank, vorbei zur Treppe hinüber ging. Etwas erregte kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihr Blick glitt zurück zum Videotelefon, an dem ein Lämpchen blinkte. "Da will jemand was von dir."

"Hm?" Er setzte die Flasche ab und folgte widerwillig ihrem Blick. Rot. Diese Farbe war für dringende Anrufe reserviert. Er hatte keine Lust, das Band abzuhören und teilte ihr das auch mit. Sie zuckte die Achseln, doch gleichzeitig fiel ihr auch etwas ein.

"Es hat vorhin schon geleuchtet, als wir zurückkamen. Ich hatte nur vergessen, es dir zu sagen. Vielleicht solltest du doch reinhören. Es könnte ja wichtig sein."

Er verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja, klar. Es hat ja in letzter Zeit auch noch nicht genug Katastrophen in meinem Leben gegeben." Aber er ging hinüber. Ripley stieg weiter die Treppe hinauf und spürte, wie sie mit jedem Schritt müder wurde. Nicht nur die Seeluft, schloß sie. Es war wirklich verdammt spät geworden. Eigenartig, sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war. Sie betrat das Gästezimmer.

Hicks blieb kurz vor dem Apparat stehen und musterte diesen mit einem skeptischen, unwollenden Blick, noch immer nicht sicher, ob er dies wirklich tun sollte. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er das Aufzeichnungsgerät schon lange aus dem Haus geworfen, aber das Corps verlangte von seinen Leuten, daß diese stets erreichbar waren. Wer konnte ihn angerufen haben? Außer Neil wußte niemand, daß er schon zurück war, oder? Er streckte die Hand aus, drückte auf die Wiedergabetaste.

"Okay, wer immer das hier auch sein mag, wagt es nicht, mir diesen Tag zu verderben..."

Ripley war zu müde, um jetzt noch zu duschen. Sie beschloß, das am Morgen nachzuholen und den kürzesten Weg ins Bett zu nehmen. Schnell entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte in ein verwaschenes Baumwoll-Shirt, ohne die Nachttischlampe anzumachen. Das Mondlicht war hell genug. Sie deckte das Bett auf und lauschte gleichzeitig auf Hicks' Schritte. Er war noch nicht oben, oder? Zumindest hatte sie ihn nicht raufkommen gehört. 

Sie öffnete die Tür und horchte in den Korridor. Alles war still, nur von unten kam ein schwacher Lichtschein. Was machte er da nur noch? Barfuß schlich sie über die Holzdielen und blickte hinunter. Er saß auf dem Stuhl neben dem Videotelefon und starrte vor sich hin, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Ripley runzelte die Stirn. Diese Szene gefiel ihr nicht.

"Dwayne? Alles in Ordnung?"

Sein Blick wanderte langsam zu ihr hoch. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war merkwürdig. Eine Mischung aus Wut, Hilflosigkeit und Bedauern. Mit der Betonung auf Wut. Dennoch klang seine Stimme ruhig, geradezu kühl.

"Nein. Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung. Gar nichts. Ich muß zurück."

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben.

"Wie bitte?"

Er starrte sie nur an. Es war sein voller Ernst, sie konnte es sehen. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter, kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Er blieb sitzen.

"Aber - du bist doch noch nicht mal richtig wieder hier!"

Er zuckte die Achseln, das Gesicht unbewegt.

"Wann denn?"

"Sofort. "

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!"

"Es ist wahr."

Er klang noch immer kühl und distanziert, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Ripley konnte ahnen, was in diesem Augenblick in ihm vorging.

"Was ist passiert?"

Statt einer Antwort drückte er die Wiedergabetaste. Der Bildschirm erwachte flackernd zum Leben und zeigte das Bild einer Frau in Militärkleidung, etwa Mitte Dreißig. Die vorschriftsmäßig kurzen Haare verliehen ihren kantigen Züge eine gewisse Schroffheit und Härte, die auch das leichte Make-Up nicht verbergen konnte. Ihre Stimme war kühl und sachlich.

"Sergeant Hicks, Lieutenant Randy Durrell, Colonial Marine Corps. General Shaw erwartet sie morgen früh um Punkt acht Uhr in seinem Büro zu einer Besprechung. Seien sie pünktlich, der General hat nur wenig Zeit. Guten Abend!" Der Monitor erlosch. Ripley schwieg und musterte Hicks, dessen Lippen sich zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln verzogen hatten.

"Ist sie nicht entzückend? 'Seien sie pünktlich, der General hat nur wenig Zeit!'" All die Wut suchte ein Ventil, er hieb mit der Faust auf die Armlehne. "Ich hasse sie. Ich hasse sie einfach!"

"Irgendeine Chance, nein zu sagen?" Ripley kannte die Antwort bereit, aber sie wollte es einfach noch nicht glauben. Sie setzte sich auf die äußerste Ecke der Couch und beugte sich vor. Er schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.

"Was soll ich schon tun? Wenn der General "Frosch" sagt, muß ich springen. Und wenn ich's nicht tue, bin ich dran. Befehlsverweigerung ist kein Kavaliersdelikt. Und man sollte sich nicht gerade mit seinem obersten Vorgesetzten in die Wolle kriegen - in der Regel hat das verdammt unangenehme Folgen..." Er stieß die Luft aus. Es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, daß er am liebsten irgend etwas zerschlagen wollte. Sicher, er war eher der ruhige Typ, aber auch seine Geduld hatte Grenzen. Er sprang auf die Füße und begann, ruhelos im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern. Ripley sah ihm dabei ratlos zu. 

"Hast du eine Ahnung, was er von dir will? Vielleicht dauert es auch nicht lange. Vielleicht will er bloß..."

Hicks blieb stehen.

"Vielleicht will er bloß was? Sich mit mir unterhalten? Mich wieder rausschicken? Ich habe keinen Schimmer, weswegen dieser Aufstand jetzt sein muß. Fest steht nur, daß ich nichts dagegen tun kann."

Sein Blick fiel auf die Wohnzimmeruhr. "Und ich muß mich beeilen, wenn ich das noch schaffen will. Es ist schon nach vier. Ich muß los...Verdammt!" Er lief die Treppe hinauf und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Ripley konnte ihn dort hören, wie er seine Sachen zusammenpackte, die er vor gerade erst einmal 24 Stunden dort eingeräumt hatte. Er ging nicht eben leise vor, dann und wann hörte sie eine Schranktür oder Schublade knallen. Sie konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie ihm zumute sein mußte, ja, sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Sie hoffte nur, daß sich die ganze Angelegenheit als Lappalie herausstellen würde, daß er bald wiederkommen würde. Aber tief im Innern sagte ihr eine Stimme, daß die Aussichten hierfür nicht allzu gut standen. Nur ein beunruhigendes Gefühl...

Sie blickte auf, als sie schnelle Schritte von oben hörte. Keine zehn Minuten hatte er gebraucht, um seinen alten Armeerucksack wieder zu packen. Er eilte im Laufschritt die Treppe hinunter und griff im Vorbeigehen nach der Sicherungskarte für den Jeep. Ripley erhob sich.

"Ich werde fahren. In deiner Stimmung solltest du dich nicht hinters Steuer setzen." 

Zunächst sah es so aus, als wolle Hicks widersprechen, doch dann nickte er nur knapp. 

"Okay. Aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Um sechs geht der nächste Flug, und die brauchen immer ewig für ihre verdammten Kontrollen."

"Keine Panik, das schaffen wir schon."

Er hielt ihr die Tür auf. Draußen kündigte ein heller Streifen am Horizont den Beginn eines neuen Tages an.

***

Es gab Soldaten im Marinecorps, denen man ihren Rang nicht ansah, tatsächlich waren das die meisten. Dann gab es auch Soldaten, die äußerlich eine Menge hermachten, aber unter Stress nicht zu gebrauchen waren. Und dann waren da noch diejenigen, vor deren Austrahlung von Kompetenz und Respekt man freiwillig den Hut zog. Helden und Luschen. General Shaw war mit jeder Faser seines Daseins eine Führungsnatur, eine Autoritätsperson, die von niemandem in Frage gestellt wurde, und den eine magische Aura umgab. Dazu war er 1,90 groß und über 100 Kilo schwer, jedes einzelne Gramm davon auf's letzte durchtrainiert.. Er hatte seinen Aufstieg alleine geschafft, ohne Beziehungen, und mit seinen 45 Jahren hatte er alle Chancen, die Karriereleiter noch weiter hinaufzusteigen. Er war hart und nicht einfach, wie es hieß. Er galt als extrem willenstarker, rücksichtsloser Befehlshaber, der die ihm unterstellten Truppen auch schonmal zum eigenen Ruhm und zum Preis einen hohen Blutzolls in nahezu aussichtslose Gefechte schickte, statt eine Mission verlorenzugeben. Kaum einer der Infanteristen des Corps war auf General Shaw gut zu sprechen, hatten doch die meisten bereits Freunde und Kameraden eben durch dessen Härte verloren. 

General Shaw war sein Ruf unter seinen Leuten völlig egal. Seine Vorgesetzten waren von seinen Leistungen begeistert, und das alleine zählte. Seit er die Garnison der Colonial Marines auf GATEWAY STATION übernommen hatte, wies diese eine der höchsten Erfolgsquoten auf, die je erzielt worden waren. Mit den Marines mußte jetzt wieder gerechnet werden. In einem Zeitalter, in dem die besten Kräfte mehr und mehr zu den mit großzügigen Angeboten winkenden Superkonzernen wie Weyland Yutani abzuwandern drohten und deren Macht bedrohlich ansteigen ließen, hatte er es geschafft, sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Der Ärger war bedeutend weniger geworden, seit er das Ruder in der Hand hatte. Rebellionen auf den Kolonien, Terrorkommandos oder Weltraumpiraten, die es auf die Versorgungsschiffe der Außenkolonien abgesehen hatten, hielten sich bereits seit längerem zurück. Offenbar war das Risiko, die Aufmerksamkeit der Colonial Marines zu erringen, inzwischen doch einige Überlegungen wert geworden, wie Shaw nicht ohne Befriedigung feststellte. 

Dennoch, es gab immer noch Möglichkeiten, sich zu verbessern, man mußte diese nur erkennen und sie ergreifen. Sein Weg war noch längst nicht zu Ende, das Kommando über die Garnison GATEWAY war erst der Anfang. Er hatte noch viel vor. Die jüngste Entwicklung konnte ihm da nur zugute kommen, wenn er es richtig anpackte. Wahrscheinlich war das die größte Chance, die sich ihm seit vielen Monaten eröffnet hatte, und er gedachte, sich diese unter keinen Umständen entgehen zu lassen. 

"Sir?"

Lt. Randy Durrells Stimme erscholl aus der Sprechanlage auf dem massiven Schreibtisch. Dieser war, wie auch die Stühle und der Konferenztisch im Nebenzimmer, aus echtem Holz. Nur das Beste. Er hatte sich das verdient. Der General lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. 

"Lt. Durrell. Was gibt es?"

"Sir, ich habe gerade die Information erhalten, daß die Fähre angekommen und Sergeant Hicks an Bord ist. Ich habe mir die Passagierliste ausdrucken lassen. Er müßte in den nächsten Minuten eintreffen."

Shaw's Blick wanderte wie beiläufig über die Wanduhr hinweg und blieb dann an einem gerahmten Bild hängen, das einen Großteil der gegenüberliegenden Wand einnahm. Es handelte sich um eine Weltraumansicht der Schwesterstation GATEWAYs, NEW BRISBANE. Im Gegensatz zum künstlichen Erdtrabanten war diese Station jedoch rein militärischer Natur, Anlaufpunkt für Schlachtschiffe aus allen Richtungen, schwerbewaffnet und mit zehntausend Mann besetzt. Eine ringförmige, uneinnehmbare Burg in den Weiten des Alls. Hier war es, wo die großen Entscheidungen getroffen wurden, von hier aus wurden die Flotten dirigiert, Einsätze geplant. Zudem wurde hier und auf der dazugehörigen Kolonie seit zwei Jahren auch der Nachwuchs ausgebildet, unter viel realistischeren Bedingungen, als dies auf der Erde bislang möglich gewesen war. Die Station war ein Schmuckstück. Dort wollte er hin. Dort lag seine Zukunft. 

Shaw nickte knapp, obwohl seine Mitarbeiterin ihn nicht sehen konnte.

"Gut. Bringen sie ihn herein, sobald er da ist."

"Ja, Sir." 

Die Sprechanlage verstummte. Randy Durrell war eine gute Mitarbeiterin, dachte Shaw, den Blick weiterhin auf das Foto gerichtet. Eine wertvolle Mitarbeiterin. Loyal bis zum letzten. Und smart. Sie hatte sich bereits einige seiner Tricks abgeschaut, wußte, wie man mit seinen Leuten umgehen mußte, um das bestmögliche Ergebnis herauszuholen. Und sie konnte hart sein, was besonders wichtig war. Es gab nur wenige weibliche Lieutenants bei den Marines. Sie hatte sich diesen Rang redlich verdient. Und so mochte - falls sie so weitermachte, und General Shaw hatte keinen Grund anzunehmen, daß sie das nicht tun würde - ihre Zukunft noch einiges für sie bereithalten. 

Bei Hicks war sich Shaw nicht ganz so sicher. Er kannte den frischbeförderten Sergeant noch nicht persönlich, hatte sich erst am Vortag nach dem Gespräch mit dem Leiter der Forschungsabteilung von Weyland Yutani hier auf GATEWAY, seinem alten Bekannten Dr. Peter Riser, in die Akte des Marines vertieft. Soweit er erkennen konnte, hatte dieser seine Militärlaufbahn vielversprechend begonnen, bis vor einigen Jahren ein jäher Stillstand eingetreten war - keine Beförderung innerhalb eines Zeitraumes von drei Jahren. Als habe das Interesse mit einem Male nachgelassen. Sicher, je höher man kam, desto länger dauerte es in der Regel bis zum nächsten Schritt hinauf, aber drei Jahre kamen Shaw verdächtig lang vor. Dies war um so merkwürdiger, als er lediglich gute Beurteilungen in der Akte vorfand, mehrere davon von Master Sergeant Apone, den Shaw fachlich stets respektiert hatte. Richtig, Apone's Platoon... Seine Gedanken waren einen Moment lang abgeschweift, bevor er sich wieder mit Hicks' Akte befaßt hatte. Aufmerksam war er die letzten Berichte durchgegangen, die man nach dem Verhör über die Acheron-Mission erstellt hatte. Er hatte sie natürlich bereits mehrmals gelesen, aber diesmal lag sein Interesse auf einer anderen Seite. Er versuchte, sich ein Bild des Sergeants auszuarbeiten, zu ergründen, wie er auf diverse Dinge wohl reagieren würde. Vermutlich würde er sich gegen seinen Auftrag sträuben, aber Shaw hatte sich - wie immer - gut vorbereitet, trotz der wenigen Zeit, die ihm dafür zur Verfügung gestanden hatte.

In Gedanken ging er den Bericht nocheinmal durch, den Dr. Sanderson aus der Krankenstation für Hicks' Personalakte verfaßt hatte. Einige Dinge standen darin, die Shaw Probleme bereiteten. Unsicherheiten. Er hatte Hicks zu sich bestellen lassen, um sich über diese Dinge klar zu werden. Diese Sache war zu wichtig, um sie jemandem in die Hände zu geben, der nicht in der Lage war, sie auch erledigen zu können. Er mußte sich vergewissern...

***

Hicks schritt im Eiltempo durch den Korridor, einen beiläufigen Blick auf seine Uhr werfend. Noch zwanzig Minuten, um die diversen Kontrollen zu durchqueren, die ihn vor der Kommandoebene A der Colonial Marines auf GATEWAY erwarteten. Das war zu schaffen. Er war müde, schließlich hatte er bis auf die halbe Stunde im Transporter die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, doch das alleine war es nicht, was ihm vom einen Deja-vu-Erlebnis zum nächsten rennen ließ. Die metallisch grauen Gänge, der Widerhall seiner Schritte, die Kälte, das grelle Kunstlicht, das alles war von der Sekunde an, als er GATEWAY betrat, auf ihn eingestürmt und hatte ihn schließlich überwältigt. Fast schien es ihm, als wäre er nie weg gewesen, als wäre der eine Tag, den er unten hatte verbringen dürfen, nur ein schöner Traum gewesen, aus dem er jetzt aufgewacht war. Wäre da nicht das bißchen Farbe gewesen, daß er sich bei dem einen Tag im Sonnenschein geholt und das rund um sein linkes Handgelenk einen hellen Streifen gelassen hatte, wo seine Uhr gewesen war, wäre er sich selber nicht sicher gewesen, ob er die Stunden auf der Erde nicht lediglich geträumt hatte. So oder so, der Traum war vorbei. Für wie lange wußte er nicht. Er konnte nur hoffen, daß Shaw nicht beabsichtigte, ihn wieder hinauszuschicken. Ohne Reserven und ohne Kraft würde er einen neuerlichen Einsatz sicher nicht überleben. 

Hicks hatte seinen Oberbefehlshaber noch nie persönlich zu sehen bekommen und hätte auch gerne jetzt auf diese Erfahrung verzichtet, schließlich genoß dieser unter den Infanteristen einen äußerst zweifelhaften Ruf, doch zumindest beabsichtigte er, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen. Schön, er war erst vor wenigen Tagen befördert worden, aber das hieß nicht, daß sie mit ihm machen konnten, was sie wollten. Es gab Regeln, an die sich auch Vorgesetzte zu halten hatten. Sie konnten nicht mit ihm anstellen, was sie wollten. Er hatte die Genehmigung und Verordnung der vier Monate Rekonvaleszenzzeit schriftlich, sie konnten diese Tatsache nicht einfach ignorieren....Oder?

Er betrat den Aufzug zur Kommandoebene, in seine Gedanken vertieft und fast ohne die anderen Mitfahrer überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Sein Blick fiel in den Spiegel. Man sah ihm seine Müdigkeit an. Das ärgerte ihn. Er wollte stark erscheinen, wenn er dem General gegenüberstand, seine Meinung entschlossen vertreten. Seinem Gegenüber klarmachen, daß er so nicht mit ihm verfahren konnte. Er runzelte skeptisch die Stirn und wandte sich dann wieder ab, als ein melodisches Klingeln die Ankunft des Aufzugs in der Ebene A verkündete. 

Hicks reichte der dort postierten Sicherheitskontrolle seine I.D. und wurde nach einer kurzen Überprüfung durchgelassen. Während er mit großen Schritten den Gang hinuntereilte, spürte er zum ersten Mal einen leichten Anflug von Nervosität. Was wollte der General nur von ihm? Was war so wichtig, daß er ihn dermaßen kurzfristig hier hinaufzitiert hatte? Die Untersuchungen waren doch abgeschlossen, oder? 

Die schweren Türen des Büros öffneten sich, als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war und gaben den Blick auf die Anmeldung frei. Außer der Sekretärin des Generals stand dort über einen massiven Schreibtisch gebeugt auch Lt. Durrell, die aufblickte, als sie das Summen der Türen vernahm. Im nächsten Augenblick richtete sie sich auf. Hicks salutierte vorschriftsmäßig und stand stramm.

"Guten Morgen, Ma'am. Sergeant Hicks zur Besprechung mit General Shaw."

Ihr erster Blick ging zur Uhr. Aber er hatte ihr keinen Anlaß zu einer Rüge gegeben, es war kurz vor acht. Sie nickte knapp.

"Ich werde dem General mitteilen, daß sie da sind. Einen Moment." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab in Richtung Sprechanlage. "General Shaw? Sergeant Hicks ist angekommen." Sie wartete noch die Erwiderung ab, bevor sie Hicks zunickte. "Sie können reingehen. Der General erwartet sie."

"Danke, Ma'am." Mit unbewegtem Gesicht schritt Hicks an ihr vorbei. Diese Frau war so trocken, daß er sich wunderte, weshalb es nicht staubte, wenn sie sprach. Den Militärdrill beherrschte sie perfekt. Allerdings schien sie von zwischenmenschlichen Umgangsformen um so weniger Ahnung zu haben. Selbst ein 'Guten Morgen' war offensichtlich zuviel verlangt. 'Erstick doch dran', dachte er, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. 

Er betrat das opulent eingerichtete Büro des Generals. Möbel aus echtem Holz mit Lederbezug, selbst teure Auslegware - für GATEWAY völlig untypisch - zierten den Raum. Hicks zog in Gedanken eine Braue hoch.

"Sergeant Hicks?"

Er drehte sich nach der Stimme um, die von der Seite gekommen war. Dort stand ein Koloß von einem Mann; groß, massig und imposant. General Shaw. Der direkte Blick, mit dem ihn sein Oberbefehlshaber musterte, prüfte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, bohrte, versuchte, hinter die Fassade zu blicken. Hicks schätzte, daß er in der Lage war, mit dieser Taktik auf schnellstmögliche Weise seine Gegenüber einzuschüchtern. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Spiel so eine Art Sport, ein Duell - wer hielt diese Art der Konfrontation aus, und wer würde den Blick abwenden? Hicks hielt Shaw's Blick stand, blieb mit unbewegter Miene in Habachtstellung stehen. 

"Guten Morgen, Sir."

"Stehen sie bequem, Sergeant. Guten Morgen." General Shaw hatte seine Prüfung offensichtlich abgeschlossen. Als er jetzt nähertrat, bedachte er Hicks mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln. "Schön, sie wieder unter den Lebenden zu wissen, Hicks. Da scheinen sie ja nochmal Glück gehabt zu haben. Sie sehen wieder richtig fit aus. Erholt."

'Uh-oh', dachte Hicks. 'Das hört sich nicht gut an...'Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

"Nun, Sir, eigentlich -"

"Setzen sie sich doch," unterbrach ihn der General und ließ sich selbst auf dem breiten, schwarzen Ledersessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder. Er deutete auf den weitaus weniger luxuriös ausgestatteten Stuhl davor. Hicks setzte sich. Shaw lächelte noch immer, doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Diese stahlgrauen Augen musterten Hicks eindringlichst und verrieten diesem, daß sein Hiersein wohl einen recht dringenden Grund haben mußte. Keine kurze Unterhaltung und dann wieder ab nach Los Angeles, tut mir leid, Ellen. Hicks' Nervosität nahm schlagartig zu. Shaw beugte sich vor.

"Ich hoffe, es geht ihnen wieder gut?"

"Danke, Sir, ja. Keine Probleme mehr mit der Verletzung. Ich habe allerdings andere Probleme..."

"Die Träume?"

Hicks blickte überrascht auf. Wie konnte der General von den Träumen wissen? Außer Dr. Sanderson gegenüber hatte er nie etwas davon erwähnt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die dicke Akte auf Shaw's Schreibtisch, und er wußte Bescheid. Hatte der General etwa seine ganze Akte gelesen? Und was stand dort noch drin?

"Sir, das meinte ich nicht. Damit werde ich fertig. -"

"Dr. Sanderson äußert sich hierdrin - " unterbrach ihn Shaw abermals und hob einen maschinenbeschriebenen Bericht hoch -" ein wenig besorgt über ihre, ähm, Psyche. Er fragt sich, ob sie den Einsatz ganz verdaut haben."

Leises Unbehagen regte sich in Hicks. Worauf wollte der General hinaus?

"Sir, wenn sie damit meinen, ob ich die Sache für mich abgehakt habe, muß ich sagen nein. Ich arbeite daran. Was mir allerdings noch mehr zu schaffen macht, Sir, ist, daß ich seit fast zwei Jahren ununterbrochen im Einsatz gewesen bin und dabei jede Unze an Kraft gelassen habe, die ich je besessen habe. Mir wurde versichert, daß ich jetzt meinen lange überfälligen Urlaub endlich antreten könnte. Ich war auch bereits unten, als ich von ihnen zurückgerufen wurde.- "

"Nur die Ruhe, Sergeant" fuhr Shaw dazwischen. Anscheinend konnte er niemanden ausreden lassen. Jede Spur eines Lächelns war nun von seinem Gesicht verschwunden, als er zur Sache kam. "Ich kann sie verstehen, niemand mag es, vorzeitig aus dem Urlaub zurückgerufen zu werden. -"

"Vorzeitig?" unterbrach ihn Hicks hitzig. "Entschuldigen sie, Sir, aber ich war gerade mal einen Tag unten, nachdem ich die letzten drei Wochen in der Krankenstation verbracht hatte! Und Dr. Sanderson hatte mir die vier Monate dringend verordnet. Colonel de Vries hat sogar seine Unterschrift daraufgesetzt. Sir!" Ein verärgertes Aufblitzen in Shaw's Augen brachte Hicks zum Schweigen.

"Ich bin durchaus informiert über ihre Lage, Sergeant. Schließlich habe ich sie gerade erst befördert. Aber ich möchte doch annehmen, daß sie als Unteroffizier sicher in den vergangenen Jahren einige der militärischen Notwendigkeiten mitbekommen haben und daher verstehen, daß es Wichtigeres als Urlaub geben kann! Ich habe hier einen Spezialauftrag für sie, und ich möchte mich nur vorher versichern, daß sie in der Lage sind, ihn ordnungsgemäß auszuführen."

Hicks' Ärger und sein Unbehagen wuchsen proportional zueinander an.

"Nun, Sir, ich schätze, das hängt von der Art des Auftrags ab. Ich meine -"

"Keine größeren körperlichen Anstrengungen in den nächsten Wochen, ich weiß das," unterbrach Shaw ihn wiederum ungeduldig. "Gerade deshalb ist es genau das richtige für sie. Eine Beraterstelle. Ihr Fachgebiet."

Hicks' Skepsis war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

"Entschuldigen sie, Sir, ich verstehe nicht ganz. "

Jetzt war Shaw's Lächeln wieder da, völlig überraschend. Der General blätterte abwesend in der Akte herum, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweifte.

"Nun, dann werde ich es ihnen gerne erklären: Wir haben ein neues Projekt mit Weyland Yutani abgeschlossen, das engste Zusammenarbeit erfordert. Wir entwickeln ein neues Waffensystem. Bahnbrechend. Revolutionär. Und wir werden weit und breit die einzigen sein, die es besitzen. Natürlich brauche ich ihnen nicht zu sagen, daß die ganze Sache der strengsten Geheimhaltung unterliegt. Kein Wort zu anderen, ob Familienmitglieder, Freunde, Corpsangehörige, nicht einmal anderen Vorgesetzten gegenüber. Sie erstatten direkt mir, und nur mir Bericht über diese Angelegenheit. Ist das klar?

"Heißt das, daß ich den Auftrag bereits habe?"

"Ich sagte ihnen bereits, daß ich sie für diesen Auftrag haben will. Und nachdem ich sie hier in bester Verfassung vor mir in diesem Büro sitzen sehen, sehe ich keinen Grund, weswegen sie ihn nicht ausführen sollten. Oder können sie mir einen nennen?"

Hicks erwiderte den direkten Blick des Generals, einige Sekunden lang und atmete dann tief durch.

"Sir, es tut mir leid, aber ich fühle mich nicht in der Lage dazu."

Shaw lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte die Arme, während er Hicks mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Belustigung ansah.

"Das kann ich schwer glauben, Sergeant. Wie ich schon sagte, es handelt sich nicht um körperliche Arbeit. Ich will sie für diesen Job, und sie werden ihn auch ausführen, ist das klar?"

Hicks starrte zurück und schlug schließlich die Augen nieder.

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut. Dann folgen sie mir, ich werde sie mit den Mitarbeitern der Gesellschaft vertraut machen."

Gleißendes Neonlicht blendete Hicks, als er hinter General Shaw das Gelände von Weyland Yutani betrat. Nicht, daß es hier heller war als im Rest der Raumstation, doch wo ansonsten graue Wandverkleidungen vorherrschten, war hier die Einrichtung von einem klinischen, aseptischen Weiß, das das Neonlicht um ein Vielfaches zu verstärken schien. Der General hatte den ganzen Weg hinunter zu diesem Komplex geschwiegen, und so hatte Hicks die Gelegenheit genutzt, sich ein wenig umzusehen. Immerhin befanden sie sich seit etwa 10 Minuten in der am stärksten abgeschirmten und abgeriegelten Sicherheitszone GATEWAY's, zu der noch nicht einmal Führungskräfte des Corps Einlaß erzwingen konnten. Weyland Yutani war mächtig. Zu mächtig für Hicks' Geschmack. Keine Kontrollen von außen, kein Zutritt, eigenes, bestens geschultes und ausgerüstetes Sicherheitspersonal; hier unten im Westflügel GATEWAYs konnten die Wissenschaftler tun und lassen, was ihnen lieb war, ohne jemand anderem dafür Rechenschaft ablegen zu müssen als ihrem Auftraggeber - der Gesellschaft. Gott alleine wußte, was für Tests und Experimente hier oben durchgeführt werden mochten. Hicks' Blick glitt über Bewegungsmelder, Videokameras, Lichtschranken und Apparatschaften, die er für Selbstschußanlagen hielt, ohne sich jedoch sicher zu sein. Sie passierten eine weitere Sicherheitskontrolle und wurden nach kurzer Verzögerung durchgelassen, bis sie schließlich am Ende des Ganges von einem hinter einer Sicherheitsscheibe plazierten Aufseher aufgehalten wurden. Shaw schob seine I.D. und ein Blatt Papier durch den Schlitz und beugte sich zur Sprechanlage vor.

"General Shaw und Sergeant Hicks, Colonial Marine Corps. Wir haben einen Termin mit Dr. Riser. Würden sie uns bitte melden?"

"Einen Augenblick bitte, Sir." Der prüfende Blick des bulligen Beamten strich über sie hinweg.

"Würden sie bitte ihre rechte Hand in diese Vertiefung dort legen, Sir?" Shaw's Reaktion zeigte deutlich, daß er die Prozedur für überflüssig hielt, dennoch befolgt er die Anweisung. Nur wenige Sekunden später ertönte ein elektronisches Klicken, und der Beamte, der die Daten auf seinem Monitor eingehend überprüft hatte, nickte ihm zu. "In Ordnung, Sir. Treten sie bitte durch." 

Hicks folgte dem General durch einen belebten Korridor geradewegs in das ausgeschilderte Hauptlabor. Hier unten konnte man förmlich riechen, wie geheim die Arbeit an diesem Projekt war - Hicks konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen dermaßen gesicherten Raum gesehen zu haben. Im Geiste hob er die Augenbrauen.

"General? General Shaw?"

Hicks wandte den Kopf und erblickte einen mit einem weißen Kittel bekleideten, hageren Mann mittleren Alters, der durch das Gewimmel von Leuten auf sie zukam, sie knapp begrüßte und dann durch eine verglasten Korridor in einen weiter hinten gelegenen Raum brachte. Außer ihnen war lediglich ein weiterer Wissenschaftler anwesend, der in einer Ecke über seinen Geräten hockte und kaum Notiz von ihnen nahm. Hicks wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Riser zu, während dieser sich mit Shaw unterhielt. Der Biologe sah genauso aus, wie er sich Wissenschaftler immer vorgestellt hatte: Schmal und kopflastig, übermüdet und voll und ganz der Theorie verfallen. Dazu jedoch war er mit harten Gesichtszügen ausgestattet, die von Entschlossenheit und Durchsetzungsvermögen kündeten. Hicks fragte sich gerade, wie Riser wohl mit seinen eigenen Leuten umzuspringen pflegte, als die Rede auf ihn kam. Der Wissenschaftler musterte ihn prüfend.

"Soso, sie sind also unser Berater? Haben sie Erfahrung?"

"Er ist noch nicht eingeweiht, Pete," antwortete Shaw für ihn. Hicks hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. "Er weiß noch nicht, worum genau es hierbei geht, aber unserem Gespräch vorhin konnte ich entnehmen, daß er sich auf die Mitarbeit freut und ihnen jederzeit gerne zur Verfügung stehen wird."

Risers Mund verzog sich zu einem dünnen, humorlosen Lächeln. 

"Der General sagte mir, sie wären ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet. Nun, Experten können wir immer gebrauchen. Am besten demonstriere ich ihnen kurz, worum es sich bei diesem Projekt genau handelt. Stan?" Riser nickte seinem Gehilfen zu, der daraufhin ein paar Tasten drückte. Ein tiefes Summen ertönte, als die schweren Stahljalousien von der rückwärtigen Glaswand allmählich hochglitten. 

Hicks' Unbehagen, das eigentlich nie nachgelassen hatte, seit er den Fuß wieder auf die Raumstation gestellt hatte, potenzierte sich mit einem Male um ein Vielfaches; zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung mußte er sich eingestehen, daß er nervös war. Sehr nervös. Wie eine Katze in einem Zimmer voller Schaukelstühle... hatte Apone immer gesagt. Apone war tot. Verdammt. Hicks verschränkte die Arme und zwang sich, seine ruhige Miene beizubehalten. Ein neues Waffensystem, hatte Shaw gesagt. Bahnbrechend. Eine neue Waffe, um noch mehr Menschen auf einen Schlag ins Jenseits zu befördern. Vielleicht hatten sie dadurch in zukünftigen Konflikten eine Zeitlang einen winzigen Vorteil, doch früher oder später richteten sich diese neuen Waffen immer gegen ihre Erfinder, sobald die Gegenseite herausgefunden hatte, wie sie funktionierte. So war es bisher immer gewesen. Woran auch immer Weyland Yutani hier arbeitete, vermutlich würde er sich in kürzester Zeit selbst darüber den Kopf zerbrechen müssen, wie er dieser Waffe entkommen sollte.

"Sergeant?" Widerwillig wandte Hicks den Blick von der hochrollenden Stahljalousie ab, die soeben die ersten Zentimeter Sichtfeld freigab. Riser stand unmittelbar hinter ihm. "Was sie gleich sehen werden, ist natürlich noch nicht das Endprodukt. Wir haben erst vor drei Tagen mit der Arbeit beginnen können, aber ich bin stolz sagen zu könne, daß die bisherigen Erfolge sich durchaus sehen lassen können. Wir rechnen mit einer Entwicklungszeit von höchstens einem Jahr, eventuell sogar kürzer. Natürlich nur, wenn wir in vollem Umfang mit ihrer Mitarbeit rechnen können. Ich kann ihnen versprechen, daß - sofern das Projekt den erwarteten Erfolg hat - ihre Arbeit in Zukunft geradezu lächerlich einfach werden wird. Sämtliche Anstrengungen der Gesellschaft konzentrieren sich auf dieses Projekt. Wir nennen es "Strike Team"."

Hicks nahm diese Informationen wortlos zur Kenntnis, während er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sehen konnte, daß die Jalousie fast völlig hochgefahren war. Er wandte sich um. Und prallte zurück. 

"Oh mein Gott!" Seine Worte waren kaum hörbar. Als habe jemand mit einem einzigen Schlag sämtliche Luft aus seinen Lungen gepreßt, seine Eingeweide in Eiswasser verwandelt. Unbewußt trat er zwei schnelle Schritte rückwärts, prallte mit dem Rücken gegen ein Regal, dessen Inhalt scheppernd auf dem Boden aufschlug. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und aschfahlem Gesicht auf den Alptraum, der sich ihm hinter der Glasscheibe bot, während sein Verstand diesen noch immer leugnen wollte: Die Alienqueen war noch nicht voll ausgewachsen, thronte aber bereits als unumstrittene Herrscherin über ihren vier Artgenossen, die sich allesamt dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall zugewendet hatten und reglos verharrten. Das bläuliche Licht reflektierte von metallisch glänzenden Schädeln und chromfarbenen Zähnen. Ein leises, bedrohliches Zischen drang durch die Lautsprecher, kraftvolle Doppelkiefer öffneten und schlossen sich langsam. Eine Demonstration ihrer furchtbarsten Waffen. Ganz offenbar fühlten sich die Biomechanoiden gestört. 

"Oh mein Gott..." Die Wirklichkeit schien ihm davonzugleiten. Irgendwie hatte man ihn ohne sein Wissen nach Acheron verfrachtet, es konnte doch nicht sein, daß... Hicks starrte den ihm am nächsten stehenden Alien-Soldaten an, innerlich darum flehend, daß es sich hierbei um einen Alptraum handelte, eine Halluzination, etwas, was seine stark mitgenommene Psyche ihm vorgaukelte... Und das Alien starrte zurück. Hicks fühlte es förmlich. Es hatte zwar keine Augen, aber es nahm ihn wahr. Wußte, daß er dort stand, völlig im Schock, und die Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Und kam näher, bewegte sich mit unmenschlicher Geschmeidigkeit langsam, Schritt für Schritt, auf die Sicherheitsscheibe zu, das einzige Hindernis zwischen ihm und den es fasziniert betrachtenden Menschen. Schließlich verharrte es, der moränenähnliche Kopf nur Zentimeter von der Scheibe entfernt. Langsam hob es eine doppelfingrige, krallenbewehrte Klaue, zog sie langsam über das Spezialglas, drei gut sichtbare Schrammen darin hinterlassend. Dann ein Gleißen von Chrom, als die Lefzen hochzogen wurden und den Blick auf die langen Reißzähne des äußeren Gebisses freigab. Langsam teilten sich die Reihen tödlicher Dolchspitzen, glitten weiter und weiter auseinander, bis das Innengebiß sichtbar wurde - einem Gewehrschuß gleich krachten die Zähne gegen die Scheibe.

Wie hypnotisiert hatte Hicks das Schauspiel verfolgt, außerstande, sich von dem Anblick abzuwenden, erst jetzt schien er mit einem Ruck aus seiner Starre zu erwachen. Er fuhr herum, außer sich. Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar, als er sich Riser zuwandte, der ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

"Sie müssen verrückt sein. Sie sind wahnsinnig!"

Riser hob die Hände zu etwas, was wohl eine beruhigende Geste werden sollte.

"Sergeant, ich kann verstehen, daß sie -"

"Nein, sie verstehen nichts! Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts!" Hicks hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden und wurde laut. " Sie verstehen überhaupt nicht, womit sie es hier zu tun haben! Was sie da in ihrem verdammten Labor haben! Sie haben den Tod nach GATEWAY geholt! Diese Bastarde sind der Tod!"

"Deshalb sind sie hier," schleuderte ihm Riser trocken entgegen. "Das ist genau der Grund, weswegen wir sie studieren werden."

"Sie werden sie überhaupt nicht studieren! Sie werden ausbrechen, bevor sie überhaupt Zeit zum Reagieren haben werden, dann ist GATEWAY verloren, und wenn auch nur einer von ihnen auf die Erde gelangen sollte, dann ist das das Ende! Das Ende, verdammt noch mal! Sie wissen überhaupt nicht, was sie angerichtet haben!!"

"Nun, sie sind noch hinter der Scheibe, oder?"

"Dieser Zustand kann sich jeden Augenblick ändern."

"Die sind jetzt seit zwei Tagen da drinnen, und bisher haben wir kein Grund zur Annahme, daß auch nur die geringste Gefahr eines Ausbruchs bestehen könnte."

"Ich habe diese Bastarde in Aktion erlebt. Ich habe erlebt, wie sie zehn Zentimeter starke Stahltüren eingeschlagen haben. Erzählen sie mir nichts! Sie spielen hier mit dem Feuer, und bevor sie sich versehen, wird nur noch Asche übrig sein. Aber nicht nur ihre."

"Sergeant -" General Shaw trat mit einem einzigen großen Schritt zu ihnen hinüber. Hicks wandte dem Kopf und funkelte seinen Vorgesetzten an. 

"Wie konnten sie das zulassen nach allem, was wir ihnen berichtet haben. Nachdem sie das Videomaterial gesehen haben. Nachdem sie wußten, was auf Acheron passiert ist! Das will mir nicht in den Kopf. Sie wußten, daß diese Aliens unser Team schier auseinandergerissen haben, und das hat ihnen gar nichts gesagt?"

"Halten sie die Klappe, Hicks! Ruhe!" Sekundenlang starrten sich Shaw und Hicks an, keiner zuckte zurück. 

"Doktor? Könnte ich mich kurz unter vier Augen mit dem Sergeanten unterhalten?" fragte Shaw schließlich, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Riser nickte. 

"Sicher. Wenn sie mir folgen wollen... das Labor nebenan steht zur Zeit leer." Er schritt zur gegenüberliegenden Tür, holte eine Plastikkarte aus der Brusttasche und steckte diese in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz. Mit einem schwachen, hydraulischen Summen glitt der Türflügel beiseite. Riser bedeutete den beiden Marines, einzutreten, und schloß dann die Tür wieder hinter ihnen. Nickte seinem Mitarbeiter zu, der daraufhin einen Schalter umlegte, um die nebenan stattfindende Unterhaltung aufzuzeichnen.

Hicks war kaum eingetreten, als er sich auch schon umwandte, um die Konfrontation mit seinem Vorgesetzten fortzuführen. Er würde nicht klein beigeben, nicht hier. Diese Sache war zu wichtig.

"Sir, ich werde dieses Projekt auf gar keinen Fall unterstützen. Das da draußen ist eine Zeitbombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen kann. Und das wird sie, das verspreche ich ihnen!"

"Sie halten jetzt mal die Luft an, Sergeant! " Shaw war bemerkenswert ruhig angesichts der Tatsache, in welchem Ton ihn Hicks anfuhr. Noch nie hatte einer seiner Untergebenen ihm gegenüber einen solchen Ton an den Tag gelegt, und trotzdem... als hätte er damit gerechnet. Vor Hicks ließ er sich in einen Bürostuhl gleiten und faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. Überlegen, kühl. Hicks hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, daß ihn nach dem Anblick der Aliens auf GATEWAY noch irgend etwas würde erschüttern können, doch angesichts der eisigen Überlegenheit, die Shaw ausstrahlte, wuchs seine Unruhe noch weiter an. Schon aus Prinzip blieb er stehen, suchte den direkten Blickkontakt und war beunruhigt von dem, was er in den eisgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers las. "Sie sind es, der hier nicht versteht. Sie haben die Situation noch nicht erfaßt. Aber das macht nichts, ich lege sie ihnen gerne dar."

Hicks schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. 

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Sir. Ich verstehe durchaus, was hier läuft. Ich weiß, daß die Aliens für die Biowaffenforschung eine große Verlockung darstellt. Verdammt, das hat uns spätestens dieser Mistkerl Burke klargemacht. Aber sie werden damit nicht fertig werden, das garantiere ich ihnen. Nichts wird diese Aliens aufhalten, wenn sie sich einmal entschließen werden, daß ihnen die Gefangenschaft nicht mehr paßt. Vielleicht warten sie ja nur darauf, daß diese Wahnsinnigen da draußen genügend von ihnen heranzüchten, damit sie die Station überrennen können."

"Sie reden von den Viechern, als wären es Militärstrategen und nicht irgendeine außerirdische Insektenart. Ich verstehe durchaus, daß die Ereignisse auf Acheron einen Schock bei ihnen hinterlassen haben, aber lassen sie uns doch mal realistisch bleiben. Es sind immer noch Tiere."

Hicks lachte humorlos.

"Sicher, sie sind furchterregend und gefährlich, aber das ist ein Tiger auch. Bis man ihn dressiert. Oder halten sie Raubtierdressuren im Zirkus auch für unverantwortlichen Leichtsinn?"

"Erzählen sie mir jetzt bloß nicht, daß sie die Aliens in den Zirkus schicken wollen. Sie wollen sie als Waffe. Sie müssen doch wissen, weshalb. Eben, weil ihr Vergleich Bockmist ist. Sie wissen, daß sie intelligent sind, daß sie in der Lage sind, jeden Feind, gegen den sie eingesetzt werden, vollständig zu vernichten. Sie machen dabei bloß einen Fehler: Sie glauben, daß sie mit ihnen fertig werden. Ich schätze, das dachten auch die Kolonisten auf Acheron. Scheiße, selbst wir haben es geglaubt."

Shaw zeigte ein dünnes Lächeln, das Hicks ungemein an einen Haifisch erinnerte.

"Die Kolonisten hatten keine Wahl. Sie haben lediglich einen Befehl befolgt......"

Hicks hatte sich umgewandt und den Blick wieder auf die Aliens gerichtet, die er durch ein kleines Fenster an der Seite sehen konnte, doch die Bemerkung des Generals ließ ihn aufhorchen.

"Wie meinen sie das?"

"Wie ich es sagte. Die Kolonisten hatten einen offiziellen Auftrag, diese Lebensformen zu sichern und zu untersuchen. Nicht nur von Weyland Yutani.... Möchten sie wissen, weshalb man ihre Truppe wirklich nach Acheron geschickt hat, Hicks?"

Hicks wandte den Kopf. Einige Sekunden vergingen, Sekunden schweren Schweigens. 

"Wir hatten einen Rettungsauftrag." 

"Richtig. Für die Akten. In Wirklichkeit war es ein Test... Verstehen sie mich richtig, kein Test für ihre Truppe, es war hinlänglich bekannt, daß Master Sergeant Apone's Leute zu den besten gehörten. Deshalb wurden sie ausgewählt. Nein, es war ein Test für die Aliens. Ein aufs sorgfältigste geplanter Test, freue ich mich sagen zu können." Er machte eine dramatische Pause, ließ dies einsinken. Ein Blick auf das plötzlich totenbleiche Gesicht seines Kontrahenten genügte, um festzustellen, daß er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. 

Hicks hatte zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten das Gefühl, man habe ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Er starrte Shaw an, suchte nach irgendeinem Hinweis, daß dies nur ein grausamer Scherz des Generals gewesen war, und fand sah doch nur Bestätigung des eben gesagten in dessen Augen. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten und fand sie nicht, konnte nur fassungslos nach Atem ringen. So fuhr Shaw fort.

"Sehen sie, wir waren natürlich sehr interessiert an dieser Lebensform, die Warrant Officer Ripley nach ihrer Rettung beschrieb. Das Marine Corps hat eng mit Weyland Yutani zusammengearbeitet, um diesen Leistungstest durchzuführen, das können sie mir glauben. Verantwortlicher auf Gesellschaftsseite war Carter Burke, aber das wissen sie ja schon. Er sorgte dafür, daß die Kolonisten die Aliens nach Hadley's Hope brachten. Und wir sorgten dafür, daß sie dort möglichst ebenbürtige Gegner antrafen. Ihre Truppe. Wobei "ebenbürtig" wohl nicht das richtige Wort ist, wie sie und wir inzwischen ja wissen. Nun gut, um so besser. Was würde uns eine Lebensform nutzen, die mühelos von einem einzigen Marine-Team unschädlich gemacht werden könnte? Sie können mir glauben, die Verantwortlichen dieser Aktion waren von ihrem Bericht und den Aufzeichnungen der Sulaco begeistert. Bereits am Tage nach ihrem Bericht wurde die USS EXPLORER nach Acheron geschickt, um einige Exemplare zu sichern. Tja, und hier sind sie nun. _Sie _sind hier, um für den - unwahrscheinlichen Fall des Falles, daß eines der Wesen ausbrechen sollte - sehen sie mich nicht so an, es ist unmöglich! - also, _sie_ sind hier, um a) eine Einsatzgruppe zu unterweisen und einzuarbeiten, und b), um den Leuten hier Rede und Antwort zu ihrem letzten Einsatz zu stehen, um ihr Wissen, daß sie sich auf Acheron erworben haben, anzuwenden. Und für den Fall, daß dieses Projekt einschlägt - wovon ich im übrigen überzeugt bin - stehen Tausende von weiteren Eiern nicht weit von hier entfernt bereit."

Es kostete Hicks erhebliche Anstrengungen, die Worte herauszubringen.

"Wo haben sie sie her? Die Explosion -"

"Das Schiff. Das unbekannte Wrack. Die Explosion hat es nicht erreicht. Die EXPLORER nahm es in Schlepptau und brachte es nach NEW BRISBANE. Und dort liegt es bereit für unsere Zwecke. Wir sind mit der Zählung noch nicht fertig, aber es dürfte sich um einige Tausend Eier handeln. Eine mächtige Streitmacht."

"Sie haben es nach NEW BRISBANE gebracht?" Jedesmal, wenn Hicks dachte, es könne nicht mehr schlimmer kommen, überraschte ihn Shaw mit weiteren katastrophalen Einzelheiten. NEW BRISBANE war - mit Ausnahme GATEWAY's - die der Erde am nächsten gelagerte Raumstation, eine reine Militärbasis, lediglich zehn Flugstunden von GATEWAY entfernt. Das Schiff mit seiner tödlichen Ladung in unmittelbarer Nähe der Erde - "Sie sind wahnsinnig. "

Shaw lächelte noch immer.

"Das sind die Worte eines Menschen ohne Vision. Aber das ist verständlich. Schließlich sind sie nur Frontsoldat und kein Wissenschaftler."

"Und auch damit ist es jetzt vorbei. Ich lehne es ab, auch nur einen Funken Verantwortung für das Desaster zu übernehmen, daß ihre Gier hier anrichten wird. " Hicks trat vor. " Ich verlasse das Corps. Mit sofortiger Wirkung. Mein Vertrag ist mir scheißegal, die Pension ist mir scheißegal, ich lasse mich nicht zu ihrem dreckigen Handlanger machen. Im Gegenteil, ich werde Himmel und Hölle gegen sie in Bewegung setzen, verlassen sie sich darauf. "

"Eine schöne Rede, Sergeant Hicks, aber dafür ist es viel zu spät. Ich meine, es wäre doch eine Schande, wenn der kleinen Rebecca etwas passiert. Oder Warrant Officer Ellen Ripley. "

Tödliches Schweigen. Hicks verengte die Augen.

"Wenn sie sie auch nur anrühren, bringe ich sie um."

"Ich fürchte, das liegt nicht in ihrer Macht, Sergeant." Das Lächeln war verschwunden. "Was sie auch tun, sie würden zu spät kommen. Wir haben Beobachter auf die beiden angesetzt, seit sie GATEWAY in Richtung Erde verlassen haben. Jeder Schritt wird von ihnen beobachtet. Wir wissen genau, was Officer Ellen Ripley gestern zum Frühstück gegessen hat, was sie eingekauft hat, wie lange sie außer Haus war, welche Gespräche sie geführt hat. Wie lange sie geschlafen hat. Das gleiche gilt für die Kleine. Sobald ich auch nur einen Finger hebe, sind die beiden in unserer Gewalt. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde. Spätestens. Und es könnte durchaus möglich sein, daß sie sie noch ein bißchen später hinter genau dieser Glasscheibe dort wiedersehen. Das passiert, bevor sie überhaupt eine Ahnung davon haben. Oder ihre Familie in Seattle. Ich schätze, ihre Schwester könnte es sehr schlecht verstehen, wenn plötzlich ihre beiden Kinder verschwunden wären. Vier und drei Jahre alt, nicht wahr? Ein Mädchen und ein Junge. Hübsche Kinder. Wäre das nicht ein Jammer?"

Hicks stand da, reglos, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Statt dessen verschränkte er langsam die Arme vor der Brust und musterte seinen Vorgesetzten mit verengten Augen, als habe er gerade ein besonders widerwärtiges Insekt entdeckt.

"Sie haben an alles gedacht, nicht wahr? Sir?" erwiderte er schließlich, und seine Stimme klang eisig. "Sie würden das tatsächlich tun. Sie würden es natürlich nicht selbst tun, aber dafür haben sie ja schließlich ihre Handlanger, nicht wahr? Um ihnen die Dreckarbeit abzunehmen, Zivilisten zu töten, Kinder zu kidnappen. Und sie stehen immer noch so sauber da wie bisher. Ich glaube, niemand ahnt, was für ein Hurensohn sie in Wirklichkeit sind."

Shaw richtete sich auf, ein siegesbewußtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er hatte Hicks. Er hatte diese Falle gründlich vorbereitet, wohl wissend, daß der Sergeant niemals freiwillig sein Einverständnis zu dieser Aufgabe geben würde. Manche mußte man eben zwingen. Shaw war ein Meister darin, diesen Widerspenstigen die richtige Motivation zu vermitteln. Er hatte sich bei Hicks auf harten Widerstand gefaßt gemacht, aber anscheinend war seine Falle einfach zu gut geplant. Seinem Untergebenen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Anweisungen - wenn auch widerwillig - zu befolgen. 

"Nun, ich würde sagen, wir verstehen uns, nicht wahr, Sergeant Hicks?"

"Wenn sie meinen Namen in den Mund nehmen, könnte mir so richtig übel werden..."

"Beleidigen sie mich ruhig, Hicks. Ich habe ein recht gutes Gedächtnis. Eines Tages, wenn sie es am wenigsten erwarten, werde ich mich revanchieren. Aber momentan ist es mir lieber, sie hier in Aktion zu sehen. Das andere hat Zeit..."

"Dann bereiten sie "das andere" lieber genauso gründlich vor. Es könnte sonst sein, daß sie die Antwort nicht vertragen." Hicks trat keinen Schritt beiseite, obwohl er bemerkt hatte, daß er zwischen dem General und dem Ausgang stand und den schmalen Gang blockierte. Shaw blieb direkt vor ihm stehen, hob die Brauen und sagte: "Machen sie ihrem Vorgesetzen gefälligst Platz!"

Ein eisiges Lächeln, das aus hundert Prozent Verachtung bestand, erschien auf Hicks' Miene, als er betont langsam zur Seite trat. Eine scharfe Erwiderung lag ihm auf der Zunge, aber er schluckte sie runter. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich aufzuregen, die miesen Machenschaften des Generals mit seiner Entrüstung zu ehren. Zu Beginn ihrer Diskussion hatte Shaw ihn einige Male kalt erwischt und war mit seinen Worten durchgedrungen, doch inzwischen hatte Hicks seine Abwehr besser aufgestellt und ließ die Sätze an sich abprallen. Was kümmerte es eine Eiche, wenn sich ein Schwein an ihr kratzte. Auch das war einer von Apone's Sprüchen gewesen. Apone. Auch ihn hatte Shaw also auf dem Gewissen. Der beste Vorgesetzte, dem Hicks in den jetzt elf Jahren seiner Militärzugehörigkeit je begegnet war. 

Er blickte dem General hinterher, als dieser den Raum verließ. Spürte die bodenlose Wut über all das, was dieser ihm gerade an Fakten und Drohungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte, tief in sich, ohne seinen Ärger hinauszulassen. Er hätte Shaw gerne den Hals umgedreht, aber was hätte das gebracht? Selbst wenn die Gelegenheit zu einem Kampf dagewesen wäre, so war sich Hicks nicht sicher, ob er sie ergriffen hätte - er wußte nicht einmal, ob er mit dem General überhaupt fertig würde. Shaw war eine Urgewalt. Besser, auf eine günstige Gelegenheit zu warten. Wenn es einen Gott gab, würde sich diese schon ergeben. Er war geduldig. Dennoch, dieses Spiel hatte er verloren. Er würde vorläufig nach Shaw's Regeln spielen müssen... 


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

* * *

"Und? Hast du schon eine Ahnung, wann du zurückkommen wirst?"

Ripley's Stimme klang angespannt, wie Hicks am Rande wahrnahm. Er saß in seiner Wohnung vor dem Videokommunikator und bemühte sich redlich, die eigene Enttäuschung und Frustration nicht allzu sehr zu zeigen. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er Ripley anrufen sollte, aber natürlich wartete sie auf seine Nachricht, und es wäre unfair ge­wesen, sie im Unklaren zu lassen. Zumal es jetzt auch so aussah, als könne sie ihre Zelte in Kalifornien endgültig ab­brechen und wieder zurück nach Kentucky fahren. Es hatte keinen Sinn, dort so lange alleine zu bleiben. Außerdem... wurde sie beobachtet. Waren sie beobachtet worden. Auch gestern schon? Wenn dies der Fall gewesen war, hatte Shaw sehr gute Leute auf sie angesetzt. Er selber hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Aber möglicherweise hatte der General ja auch nur geblufft. Zumindest konnte er ihr nichts über den wirklichen Grund erzählen, der ihn auf GATEWAY festhielt. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Einige Wochen wird es schon dauern."

Sie reagierte mit Unglauben.

"Was? - Aber... was ist denn da oben los?"

"Sorry, aber ich darf nicht darüber sprechen. Du verstehst...?" Er warf ihr über den Bildschirm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und lehnte sich dann im Stuhl zurück. "Zum Teufel, mir gefällt das ganze genauso wenig. Aber ich muß eben sehen, daß ich mich damit abfinde. Ist schließlich mein Job."

Sicher, so einfach war das, wenn man es genau betrachtete. Ein schöner Job, in dem man sich erpressen lassen mußte. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und blickte dann wieder auf. Ripley schien zu überlegen. Er wußte, worüber sie jetzt nachdachte.

"Du gehst wahrscheinlich erstmal nach Kentucky zurück, hm?"

Sie nickte zögernd.

"Sicher. Ist wahrscheinlich das beste, was du tun kannst. Hilf der kleinen Newt ein bißchen, sich einzuleben, und grüße sie schön von mir. Ach übrigens, ich habe ihre Zeichnung hier bei mir an der Wand."

Er streckte sich, nahm die kindliche Zeichnung von der Magnetwand ab und hielt sie vor den Bildschirm.

"Die hat sie mir bei ihrem letzten Besuch in der Krankenstation geschenkt. "

Er warf selber einen Blick darauf und mußte unwillkürlich lächeln. Newt hatte im Leben noch kein lebendiges Pferd gesehen, aber als sie gehört hatte, daß ihre Pflegefamilie eine Farm mit den Vierbeinern betrieb, hatte sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt und dieses farbenfrohe Werk zu Papier gebracht. Hicks hängte es wieder zurück.

"Vielleicht können wir dich in den nächsten Tagen zusammen besuchen," überlegte Ripley laut. "Wie wäre das?"

"Hier oben?" Hicks' Gefühle befanden sich im Widerstreit. Einerseits hätte er sich wirklich sehr über einen solchen Besuch gefreut, andererseits verursachte ihm die Tatsache Unbehagen, daß sich die beiden damit in unmittelbare Reichweite des Generals begeben würden. Aber waren sie das nicht sowieso schon? Und was gab es zu befürchten, wenn er sich Shaw's Anweisungen entsprechend verhielt? Er lächelte und hoffte, daß es nicht so gezwungen aussah, wie er es empfand.

"Gerne. Ich würde mich freuen. Wann?"

"Ich müßte das mit Newt's Pflegeeltern abstimmen. Wie gesagt, ich komme mit den beiden nicht sonderlich gut aus, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, daß sie sie wenigstens für einen Tag mal gehen lassen. Sie würde sich sicher auch freuen."

"Okay. Ich checke meinen Dienstplan. Irgendeinen Termin werden wir schon finden."

Beide schwiegen einige Sekunden lang. Schließlich atmete Hicks tief durch.

"Gut. Hör zu, ich melde mich wieder. Ich habe jetzt noch einiges zu tun."

"Okay. Nimm's nicht so schwer, hm? Und laß dich nicht unterkriegen."

"Po-sitiv," erwiderte Hicks mit einer allerdings nicht allzu überzeugenden Hudson-Imitation.

"Wir sprechen uns."

Er unterbrach die Leitung. Ripley's Bild verblaßte auf dem Monitor, schließlich war der Bildschirm wieder schwarz. Hicks lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen zurück. Gott, es war so still hier oben. So verdammt still...

Er warf einen langen Blick auf die Disketten, die sich auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten. Informationen über die Mitglieder seiner Einsatztruppe. Er verzog verächtlich die Mundwinkel. Gerade vier Leute hatte man ihm zugewiesen. Das unterstrich den 'Ernst' seiner Aufgabe. Geradezu lächerlich. Aber immerhin besser als nichts. Er gab sich zwar keinerlei Illusionen hin, was die Wirksamkeit dieser Maßnahme betraf, aber wenn er schon bei diesem Projekt mitarbeiten mußte, so war dies wohl die einzig annehmbare Aufgabe. Er beugte sich vor, ergriff die Disketten, um sie in den Eingabeschlitz neben den Monitor zu stecken, und zog sich mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand auf's Bett zurück. Morgen würde er vor diesen Soldaten stehen. Bis dahin lag noch einige Arbeit vor ihm.

--------------------

Weiter unten in GATEWAY's Westflügel standen General Shaw und Dr. Peter Riser vor der großen, leicht gebogenen Sicherheitsscheibe des Hauptlabors und beobachteten die Aliens. Diese schienen sich in ihrer neuen Umgebung einzuleben und waren unentwegt damit beschäftigt, den ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Raum in eine fremdartige, düstere Bruthöhle zu verwandeln. Bizarre Wandvorsprünge und Ornamente an den Fußböden und Decken aus einem metalisch wirkenden, feuchtglänzenden Stoff, den die Aliensoldaten aus ihren Kiefern abgaben, entstanden in bemerkenswerter Schnelligkeit.

Riser sah ihnen fasziniert dabei zu und fragte sich insgeheim, ob diese Aktionen lediglich vom Nestbautrieb geleitet wurden, oder ob diese Lebewesen tatsächlich irgend einen bizarren Sinn für Kunst besaßen. Aber er war heute abend nicht hergekommen, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte ein anderes Problem, über das er mit dem Gene­ral zu sprechen hatte. So wandte er sich nach Minuten des schweigenden Betrachtens schließlich von dem Schauspiel ab und bedeutete seinem langjährigen Mitstreiter und Geschäftspartner Shaw, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Es war bereits später Abend, und Sue McKinney, seine Sekretärin, war bereits lange gegangen. Aber das war egal, Riser glaubte nicht, daß die Unterhaltung allzu lange dauern würde.

Er bot Shaw einen Platz an und setzte sich dann selbst. Der General sah zufrieden aus.

"Beeindruckend, Peter. Wirklich beeindruckend. Diese... Wesen sehen in der Tat äußerst vielversprechend aus."

"Allerdings, das tun sie."

Riser war ein wenig unwohl bei dem Thema, das er jetzt anschneiden mußte.

"Wir haben allerdings Probleme mit dem Nachschub. Wir haben bis jetzt fünf Stück von ihnen gezüchtet. Wir werden aber in den nächsten Tagen aber mehrere Exemplare für die Genetikabteilung und weitere Untersuchungen benötigen. Sie wissen schon, Autopsien, etc.. Damit wäre unser Bestand gleich wieder aufgebraucht. Eier haben wir genug, aber wir brauchen neue Wirtskörper, sonst können die Forschungen nicht vorangehen."

Er blickte seinem Gegenüber direkt in die eisgrauen Augen. Dieser nickte bedächtig.

"Das dachte ich mir bereits. Ich habe mir dazu meine Gedanken gemacht. Natürlich ist die Angelegenheit ein wenig heikel, aber ich habe bereits einige Gespräche geführt und einige Beziehungen spielen lassen. Sie werden bekommen, was sie brauchen. Bereits morgen werden die ersten eintreffen."

Riser runzelte ungläubig die Stirn.

"Darf ich fragen, wo sie sie her haben? Ich meine, ich gehe mal davon aus, daß es keine offiziellen Freiwilligen sind." Er lachte über seinen Scherz. Der General blieb ernst.

"Ich habe einige der Strafkolonien kontaktiert, einige meiner Leute in die Pflicht genommen. Ich habe sichergestellt, daß sie nur den größten Abschaum aussuchen. Schwerstverbrecher, die es nicht besser verdient haben. Alle haben lebenslänglich bekommen, und das dauert auf diesen Außenwelten ja nie sehr lange. Eigentlich können sie froh sein, es jetzt so schnell hinter sich bringen zu können. Wir haben sie dort bereits vor ein paar Tagen als verstorben gemeldet. Die erste Ladung kommt morgen nachmittag an. Ich werde sie von Sergeant Hicks hierher bringen lassen. "

Bei der Erwähnung von Hicks' Namen legte Riser die Stirn in Falten.

"Ich weiß nicht recht... Ihr Mann machte auf mich keinen besonders glücklichen Eindruck, als er von alledem hier erfuhr. Meinen sie denn wirklich, daß sie sich auf ihn verlassen können?"

Shaw hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen.

"Glauben sie mir, lieber Dr. Riser, der wird kein Problem darstellen. Ich habe ihn im Griff. Sergeant Hicks wird tun, was man von ihm verlangt. Dazu hat er sich schließlich verpflichtet..."

-----------------------

Hicks fühlte sich müde und zerschlagen, als er am nächsten Morgen durch die Gänge von GATEWAY STATION lief. Dies war bereits die dritte Nacht hintereinander gewesen, die er so gut wie ohne jeden Schlaf mehr schlecht als recht hinter sich gebracht hatte. Der Schock, die Aliens hier auf der Station zu wissen, in unmittelbarer Nähe der Erde, war nur schwer zu verdauen. Er hatte fast die ganze Nacht wach gelegen, während die Gedanken durch seinen Kopf tobten und die Szenen des vorherigen Tages sich ständig wiederholten. Er konnte es immer noch kaum fassen. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, oder? Und doch hatte er sie dort hinter der zentimeterdicken Sicherheitsscheibe thronen sehen, als wären sie dort schon immer gewesen.

Und dann sein Streitgespräch mit dem General, die Enthüllungen... all das hatte ihn mit der Gewalt einer Dampframme getroffen. Er hatte sich nie viele Illusionen gemacht, aber die Entdeckung, wie wenig das Leben einer seiner Mitglieder dem Corps tatsächlich wert war, hatte ihn bis ins Mark getroffen. Sie hatten sie als Köder für die Bestie nach Acheron geschickt, hatten gehofft, daß sie in Luft zerrissen wurden. Und sein Oberbefehlshaber erpreßte ihn mit dem Tod seiner Freunde und Verwandten! Er konnte, ja, er durfte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wenn er nicht die Beherrschung verlieren wollte. Sein Weltbild hatte sich mit diesen Tatsachen nicht einfach nur geändert, es war buchstäblich pulverisiert worden. Als habe jemand eine 100 Megatonnenbombe darüber gezündet. Unwillkürlich mußte er an Ripley denken. Ellen hatte das ganze schon zweimal durchgemacht, ihr konnte man nichts mehr vormachen. Sie traute niemandem mehr, ganz besonders niemandem der Gesellschaft. Hicks konnte ihr das jetzt gut nachfühlen - ihm erging es ganz ähnlich.

Er bemühte sich, diese Gedanken abzuschütteln, als er vor einer Tür im Fortbildungstrakt des Corps stehenblieb. Diese Dinge würden warten müssen. Er hatte etwas zu erledigen, etwas, das jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Hinter dieser Tür warteten seine Leute auf ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihnen erzählen sollte. Er hatte heute bereits eine Besprechung mit Lt. Durrell diesbezüglich geführt, mit dem Ergebnis, daß er sich mehr denn je wünschte, diesem Eisblock von einer Frau die Kehle umzudrehen. Sie hatte ihn in ihrem Büro um kurz vor acht empfangen und ein weiteres Mal anscheinend nichts Dringenderes zu tun gehabt, als den Rangunterschied zwischen ihnen beiden so deutlich wie möglich zu machen. Zunächst hatte Hicks ihren anmaßenden Tonfall schlichtweg ignoriert; sein Rang war ihm relativ egal. Er war kein Karrieremensch, hatte keinerlei Ambitionen, die Geschicke des Corps einmal von der Sicherheit seines Schreibtisches aus zu lenken. Er war Praktiker, und er war gut in dem, was er machte. Er hatte es nicht nötig, auf die abwertenden Bemerkungen einer Stubenhockerin einzusteigen, die nie auch nur einen einzigen Kampfeinsatz absolviert hatte.

Das ging eine Weile gut, aber als zu dieser Sache auch noch die Auflagen kamen, unter denen er seinen Auftrag durchführen sollte, wurde es dann doch des Guten zuviel. Er war ein geduldiger Mensch, oh ja, niemand konnte ihm vorwerfen, er würde seinen Mitmenschen nicht zuhören und auch aus den weniger ausgefeilten Plänen das beste herausholen, aber auch seine Geduld hatte ein Ende. Tatsächlich hatte Hicks eher das Gefühl, daß sein Limit bereits beträchtlich überschritten worden war. Er verengte die Augen und beugte sich vor, nicht sicher, ob er sein Gegenüber eben richtig verstanden hatte.

"Ma'am, entschuldigen sie, aber könnten sie das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?"

Ein ärgerlicher Blick aus blauen Augen traf ihn.

"Hören sie schwer, Sergeant? Ich sagte, wenn sie ihre Leute unterweisen, dann werden sie das wahre Projekt nicht erwähnen. Sie werden kein Sterbenswort von den Aliens laut werden lassen, oder daß sich diese Wesen bereits auf GATEWAY befinden. Das ist imperativ."

"Das ist Schwachsinn," erwiderte Hicks. Er hatte also doch richtig gehört, hatte es nur nicht glauben wollen. Gott, was ging in diesem Kopf eigentlich vor?

"Ich glaube, sie vergreifen sich ganz erheblich im Ton, Sergeant!"

"Lt. Durrell..." Hicks' Stimme war jetzt wieder ruhig. Extrem ruhig. Sachlich. Als wolle er einem vierjährigen Kind etwas erklären. "Lt. Durrell, würden sie mir bitte verraten, wie ich meine Gruppe vorbereiten soll, wenn ich ihnen nicht sagen darf, wogegen sie antreten sollen und weshalb sie plötzlich abgestellt wurden? Wenn ich sie richtig verstehe, dann stehen mir weder die Videobänder von der Sulaco, noch die Berichte des Wissenschaftsoffiziers Bishop oder Weyland Yutanis zur Verfügung. Es gibt keine Fotos von den Aliens, und offiziell existieren sie auch nicht. Mit anderen Worten, ich soll meinen Leuten erklären, daß ich sie für den Fall ausbilde, daß wir irgendwann einmal in irgendwelche Monster rennen könnten." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und blickte seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen. "Das ist idiotisch. Ich höre das Gelächter schon jetzt."

Sie wich seinem Blick nicht aus, starrte ebenso intensiv zurück. Allerdings konnte Hicks ahnen, wie es unter der eiskalten Oberfläche zu brodeln begann. Schön. Zumindest hatte er es fertiggebracht, an ihrem Lack zu kratzen. Sie erhob sich und blickte auf ihn herab.

"Sergeant, ich glaube nicht, daß sie qualifiziert sind, über unsere Pläne zu urteilen. Ich weiß nicht, woher sie ihre Wahnvorstellungen bezüglich ihrer Kompetenz beziehen, aber sie sind immer noch Frontsoldat. Überlassen sie die Denkarbeit denjenigen, die dafür ausgebildet wurden und tun sie einfach das, was man ihnen sagt!"

Er konnte nicht mehr anders, weiß Gott, er hatte es versucht, aber nun ging es nicht mehr. Er grinste. Es war ein beleidigendes und in dieser Situation völlig unangebrachtes Grinsen, das - er konnte es bereits sehen - Dampfwolken über Lt. Durrells Kopf aufsteigen ließ. Normalerweise legte er Vorgesetzten gegenüber ein anderes Verhalten an den Tag, aber er hatte hier nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er war mittels Erpressung zur Annahme dieses Auftrags gezwungen worden, also schienen sie ihn dringend zu brauchen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er das Corps sowieso bereits verlassen, also brauchte er sich auch nicht mehr zurückzuhalten.

"Vielen Dank, Lieutenant.. Es ist immer wieder ein Vergnügen, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Verraten sie mir doch nur noch, weshalb sie einen Dummkopf wie mich für diese Sache einsetzen wollen. Sicher könnten sie diese Aufgabe viel besser selbst lösen."

Sie schoß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch vor und blieb wutentbrannt vor seinem Stuhl stehen. Vielleicht dachte sie, daß es Eindruck auf ihn machen würde, wenn er zu ihr hochblicken mußte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er saß noch immer bequem in seinem Stuhl und ließ ihr dieses aufreizende, kühle Lächeln zukommen, das sie so sehr verdiente.

"Sergeant Hicks, sie werden jetzt verdammt noch mal machen, daß sie aus meinem Büro verschwinden und zu ihrer Truppe gehen. Und ich warne sie: Sollten sie sich auch nur mit einem Wort über diese Anweisungen hinwegzusetzen versuchen, so wird ihnen das sehr leid tun!"

"Was denn?" Hicks beugte sich interessiert vor. "Wollen sie mich nach Hell's Island verfrachten? Oder wollen sie statt dessen lieber ein paar unschuldige Zivilisten umbringen?"

Hell's Island war eine fünfunddreißig Quadratmeilen große Eisinsel inmitten eines ständig von Stürmen aufgewühlten, schwarzen Ozeans, auf einer Welt gelegen, die so weit außerhalb lag, daß sie noch immer nur unter der Bezeichnung LV 735 in den Sternenkarten verzeichnet war. Hier war der Standort für das berüchtigtste Militärgefängnis der Kolonien. Es hatte noch niemanden gegeben, der von dort wieder zurückgekehrt war.

Lt. Durrell starrte auf ihn herunter.

"Das werden sie dann schon sehen, Sergeant. Ich kann ihnen garantieren, daß es für jemanden hier in diesem Raum äußerst unangenehm werden würde... und jetzt verschwinden sie endlich!"

Hicks rückte mit dem Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Er war fast einen Kopf größer als seine Vorgesetzte und bedachte diese mit einem letzten, freundlichen Blick, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und ohne besondere Eile den Raum verließ.

----------------------

Und nun stand er also hier unten, blickte auf die graue Stahltür und machte sich Gedanken, was zum Teufel er seinen Leuten erzählen sollte. Schließlich seufzte er frustriert und trat einen Schritt vor. Die Tür öffnete sich. Er trat in den kleinen Raum, der dem Corps für solche Zwecke zugeteilt worden war, und sah sich seine Sondereinheit an. Vier Personen. Drei Männer, eine Frau. Er hatte von keinem von ihnen vor gestern abend gehört, obwohl er viele der auf GATEWAY stationierten Marines persönlich kannte. Aber das war kein Wunder. Den Akten nach stellten diese Soldaten die Überbleibsel eines Platoons von NEW BRISBANE dar, das bei seinem letzten Einsatz gehörig auseinandergenommen worden war. Alle vier bekleideten den Rang des Privates.

Hicks ließ seinen Blick über die strammstehenden Soldaten schweifen, bevor er diesen knapp zunickte.

"Rühren."

Er schritt zur Mitte des Raumes, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. Vier paar Augen musterten ihn skeptisch und aufmerksam.

"Ich bin Sergeant Hicks, und wir werden in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich habe den Auftrag, sie für ein Spezialkommando auszubilden. Hat irgend jemand vielleicht schon deswegen mit ihnen gesprochen?"

"Nein, Sir."

Es waren vier Stimmen, die wie eine klangen.

"Sie wissen also noch gar nichts."

"Nein, Sir."

"Sir?"

Hicks wandte den Kopf und sah Private Cuevas an, einen großen, bulligen Mexikaner mit einem arroganten Zug um die Augen.

"Ja, Private?"

"Sir, alles was uns gesagt wurde, ist, daß wir uns hier auf GATEWAY für einen Sonderauftrag melden sollen. Nichts weiter. Wir wären ihnen wirklich sehr verbunden, wenn sie ein wenig Licht in diese Angelegenheit bringen könnten."

"Dazu stehe ich hier, Private."

"Ach, und noch etwas." Cuevas klang zornig. "Wir sind gerade erst von einem langen und kräftezehrenden Einsatz zurückgekommen und wären eigentlich mit Urlaub dran. Wir sollten eigentlich nicht hier sein."

Hicks verspürte den plötzlichen Drang, lauthals loszulachen. Anscheinend war er nicht der einzige, der geglaubt hatte, die Worte in seinem Vertrag würden irgend etwas bedeuten. Nun, er hatte seine Lektion gelernt. Zeit, dieses Wissen weiterzugeben.

"Private, wie sie sicher bereits bemerkt haben, laufen die Dinge manchmal anders als geplant. Dagegen können wir nichts tun, wir können uns nur den Erfordernissen anpassen, auch wenn das hin und wieder heißt, die eigenen Bedürfnisse zurückschrauben zu müssen. Glauben sie mir, sie sind nicht die einzigen, die hier irgendwelche Opfer bringen. Wenn sie damit nicht klarkommen, hätten sie sich einen anderen Job aussuchen müssen."

Private First Class Gail Jones, eine dunkelhäutige und trotz ihrer unübersehbaren Jugend extrem hart wirkende Soldatin, meldete sich zu Wort.

"Aber Sir, was genau ist so wichtig, daß es nicht warten konnte? Wir sind vorgestern erst angekommen. Wollen sie uns sofort wieder rausschicken?"

"Nein, Private Jones. Wie ich bereits sagte, handelt es sich um eine Ausbildung, ein Training. Sie werden die gesamte Zeit auf GATEWAY STATION verbringen. Das meiste hat mit Zuhören zu tun. Ich denke, selbst in ihrer erschöpften Verfassung sollte das eigentlich keine Schwierigkeit darstellen."

Hicks musterte seine vier Untergebenen, bevor er weitersprach.

"Ich werde sie auf ... Schwierigkeiten vorbereiten, die uns eventuell in nächster Zeit erwarten könnten. Auf einer der zukünftigen Kolonien ist eine äußerst aggressive Lebensform entdeckt worden, die die dortigen Terraformer vor große Probleme stellt. Tatsächlich sind die Schwierigkeiten so groß, daß zur Zeit überlegt wird, die Besiedelung des Planeten zu stoppen. Diese Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei Weyland Yutani, und wir erwarten sie bald. Sollten sie das Vorhaben aufgeben, dann bereite ich sie hier umsonst vor, aber da bereits einige größere Anlagen auf der Planetenoberfläche erbaut wurden, die nicht eben billig waren, rechnen wir eigentlich eher damit, daß Weyland Yutani uns zur "Säuberung" des Planeten einsetzen wird. In diesem Falle müssen wir vorbereitet sein. Wir -"

Wieder meldete sich Cuevas.

"Sir, entschuldigen sie, ich verstehe das nicht. Fünf Marines, um einen ganzen Planeten zu säubern?"

"Wenn sie mich ausreden ließen, Private, würden sie feststellen, daß sich die meisten ihrer Fragen von alleine beantworten. Natürlich werden sie nicht alleine da runtergeschickt. Sie werden vielmehr genauestens eingewiesen und mit den Fakten vertraut gemacht, und dann wird jeder von ihnen eine weitere Gruppe ausbilden. Daß das eine Karrierechance ist, brauche ich ihnen, wie ich glaube, nicht erst zu sagen. Ja, bitte?"

Die Türen öffneten sich und General Shaw trat ein. Hicks war überrascht, seinen Oberbefehlshaber hier zu sehen, reagierte jedoch wie seine Truppe, die sofort in Hab-Acht-Stellung ging. Der General musterte die Anwesenden mit einem zufriedenen Blick, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Unteroffizier lenkte und vor diesem zum Stehen kam.

"Sergeant Hicks, ich freue mich, sie mit diesem Eifer bei der Arbeit zu sehen."

Ein Kommentar lag Hicks bereits auf der Zunge, aber seine zwar arg strapazierte, aber noch immer funktionstüchtige Selbstbeherrschung ließ ihn diesen hinunterschlucken. Shaw wandte sich kurz nach den Marines um.

"Sie begeben sich in den Nebenraum und warten dort. Der Sergeant wird sofort wieder zu ihnen stoßen."

"Ja, Sir!"

Ein oder zwei neugierige Blicke streiften Hicks und Shaw, dann waren sie alleine im Raum. Die Türen schlossen sich. Sofort gab Hicks seine Respektshaltung auf. Er klang noch immer beherrscht, dennoch schwang eine gewisse Schärfe in seiner Stimme mit.

"Ich bin überrascht, sie hier zu sehen, Sir. Was soll das jetzt? Wollen sie mich vielleicht kontrollieren?"

"Sergeant, um sie zu kontrollieren, bedarf es meiner Anwesenheit nicht, glauben sie mir. Außerdem kann ich mir schlecht vorstellen, daß sie tatsächlich ein solch unnötiges Risiko eingehen wollen. Ich glaube doch, daß wir uns bei unserem letzten Gespräch diesbezüglich verstanden haben..."

"Sind sie dann etwa nur hier, um mir noch einmal zu drohen? Ich habe sie schon verstanden. Es war ja weiß Gott nicht mißzuverstehen."

"Das freut mich."

Shaw wandte sich von Hicks ab und blickte auf die weiße Projektionswand.

"Ich bin hier, weil ich für heute nachmittag einen weiteren Auftrag für sie habe."

Hicks verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich abwartend mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

"Um 16:00 Uhr wird ein Shuttle am Dock 3 ankommen. An Bord befinden sich drei Männer. Schwerverbrecher. Sie werden sie in Empfang nehmen und sicher zum Gelände von Weyland Yutani eskortieren. Es handelt sich um äußerst gefährliche Männer, deswegen werden sie keinerlei Risiken eingehen. Die Häftlinge werden Handschellen tragen, und die werden sie auch umbehalten. Sie werden sie durch die C-Sektion führen, und nicht etwa durch irgendwelche öffentlichen Korridore. Und sie werden sie auf dem direkten Wege hinunterbringen. Ist das klar?"

Hicks runzelte die Stirn. Es gab kein Gefängnis auf GATEWAY. Ein unmöglicher Verdacht begann sich in ihm zu regen. Aber - das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Er starrte seinen Oberbefehlshaber an.

"Ich hoffe, ich verstehe das falsch..."

Shaw wandte sich nach ihm um und studierte seine perplexe Miene Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

"Das glaube ich nicht, Sergeant. Sie haben das schon ganz richtig verstanden..."

Hicks verengte die Augen.

"Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein!"

Shaw stand nur da und blickte ihn unverwandt an. Hicks schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf.

"Sie werden doch wohl nicht ernsthaft erwarten, daß ich bei diesem dreckigen Spiel mitmache! Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht von ihnen für ihre Schlachtertransporte einspannen lassen! Vergessen sie's! Sie sind ja krank!"

Shaw musterte ihn in aller Seelenruhe.

"Sergeant, ich glaube doch, sie haben vergessen, in was für einer Situation sie sich befinden. Meinen sie wirklich, daß sie die Wahl haben? Oder muß ich sie tatsächlich daran erinnern, was bei einer Weigerung ihrerseits mit gewissen Leuten geschehen könnte?"

Hicks verstummte, kämpfte mit einer übermenschlichen Anstrengung den plötzlichen Drang nieder, seinem Oberbefehlshaber an die Kehle zu gehen. Da war noch soviel, was er dem General sagen wollte, soviel, was in ihm hochstieg und hinaus drängte, doch er schloß den Mund und schluckte es hinunter. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn er sich jetzt noch weiter aufregte. Shaw hatte ihn in der Klemme, und es war eine verdammt gute. Er durfte Fiona, Ripley und Newt nicht gefährden, nicht für das Leben dreier ihm unbekannter Männer, die noch dazu rechtsgültig zur Todes­strafe verurteilt worden waren. Seine Prinzipien lauteten zwar anders, aber hier mußte er knallhart abgrenzen. Er haßte seine Situation und hoffte nur, daß er irgendwann einmal in der Lage sein würde, sich dafür zu revanchieren.

"Also? Wie lautet ihre Entscheidung? Werden sie den Auftrag ausführen?" wollte der General von ihm wissen.

Hicks atmete tief durch. Am liebsten hätte er Shaw in diesem Augenblick angespuckt, statt dessen jedoch hörte er sich mit einer leisen Stimme, die er selbst kaum hören konnte, "Ja, Sir." sagen. Nichts weiter. Wenn er noch irgend etwas sagen mußte, würde er explodieren. Die Lunte war bereits extrem kurz.

"Gut so. Ich wußte, sie würden Vernunft annehmen."

Der General wirkte zufrieden. Sicher, das konnte er auch sein. Es mußte ein phantastisches Gefühl sein, ihn dermaßen in seiner Falle zappeln zu sehen. Für einige Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke, und Hicks hoffte, sein Gegenüber würde das volle Ausmaß seiner Abscheu und Verachtung in seinen Augen erkennen können, doch wenn Shaw dies in ihm las, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Statt dessen ließ er Hicks dort stehen und verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzuwenden.

----------------

Der Südkorridor war menschenleer. Die Nachtbeleuchtung verbreitete ein schwaches, bläuliches Licht, eben hell genug, um einen das Notwendigste erkennen zu lassen. Es war still, Stunden, nachdem zuletzt jemand hier entlang gekommen war. Es war Nacht.

Durch das große Panoramafenster in Apartment C 64 schien kaltes Sternenlicht und ergoß sich in bizarren Mustern auf die dunkelblaue, einfache Auslegeware. Das Appartement war klein, ein Zimmer, Bad und Kochnische, und einfach eingerichtet. Keine Bilder an der Wand, keine Pflanzen, keine extravaganten Möbel. In einer Ecke direkt neben der Kochnische stand ein schmaler Metalltisch mit zwei einfachen Stühlen, neben der Spüle ein Teller mit Resten eines noch fast unberührten Abendessens. Ein Metallregal teilte den Wohn- und Schlafraum ab. Auf ihm stand ein eingeschalteter flacher Monitor, über den sonst das dürftige Unterhaltungsprogramm der Station rieselte, doch nur Schneegestöber flimmerte über die Mattscheibe.

Dennoch hatte er einen Zuschauer, der - nur mit Shirt und Shorts bekleidet, auf dem gleich daneben stehenden Bett saß und den Blick bereits seit langen Minuten starr auf das Gerät gerichtet hatte, ohne es überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Das blaue Wabern zeichnete obskure Schatten auf sein Gesicht und sorgte für eine unheimliche Atmosphäre. Es war drei Uhr durch. Der Ton war heruntergedreht, und so herrschte eine seltsame, drückende Stille. Selbst das Atmen des Mannes war nicht zu hören. Obwohl es kalt in dem Raum war, war sein Körper schweißbedeckt, das graue Shirt durchgeschwitzt.

Nach einer Zeit, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, wandte Hicks schließlich den Blick vom Flimmern ab, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloß die Augen. Es half nichts. Die Bilder kamen wieder. Und wieder. Und wieder. Die Gesichter der drei Männer, die er vor nunmehr fast zehn Tagen zum Laborgelände Weyland Yutanis eskortiert hatte. Junge Gesichter, zwei schwarze, ein weißes, das durch eine dicke, breite Narbe quer über der Stirn teilweise entstellt war. Drei Paar Augen, stahlgrau und braun, gewohnt, daß man sich vor ihrem Blick abwandte, und doch seltsam unsicher. Fast... ängstlich. Die Augen dreier Killer auf ihrem letzten Weg. Abschaum, hatte General Shaw sie genannt. Besser, daß man die Menschheit von ihnen befreite, und Hicks war ganz seiner Ansicht, sie hatten den Tod verdient. Ja, sie hatten ihn verdient. Aber nicht diesen. Niemand verdiente dieses Schicksal. Er hatte gespürt, daß seine Gefangenen wußten, daß ihnen etwas Entsetzliches bevorstand, etwas Schlimmeres selbst als der Elektrische Stuhl, die Gaskammer oder der Tod durch Erschießen. Etwas - Entsetzliches, etwas ... Dreckiges. Seine Miene war die ganze Zeit über stoisch gewesen, hatte mit keiner Mimik verraten, was den drei Männern bevorstand, doch sie hatten es gespürt. Etwas Außergewöhnliches würde ihnen geschehen, etwas, das durch kein Gesetz der Welt, geschweige denn die amerikanische Verfassung abgesichert war. Warum sonst war der junge Schwarze, er mochte knapp achtzehn Jahre alt sein, als Hicks sie den Sicherheitskräften Weyland Yutanis überließ, im Moment der Übergabe an ihnen vorbei in die Glastür gerannt, wenn nicht in der Absicht, sich umzubringen, bevor ihn das ihm eigentlich vorbedachte Schicksal ereilte? Er hatte Pech gehabt, er hatte sich zwar etliche, darunter einige stark blutende Schnittwunden zugezogen, doch keine davon war tödlich. Da er nicht mehr in Lage war zu laufen, schleiften ihn zwei der in grau gekleideten Sicherheitsoffiziere durch den Raum zu den angrenzenden Labors, hinter den beiden anderen Gefangenen, die vorausgeführt worden waren, her.

Die roten Schlieren auf dem klinisch weißen PVC und das Flehen und Stöhnen des Jungen waren es, die Hicks nicht schlafen ließen. Immer wieder entstand das Bild vor seinen Augen. Dann eine andere Szene, die er mit alle Macht, doch ebenso erfolglos zu unterdrücken versuchte, dazu ein weiteres Geräusch. Eine Szene, die der vorgenannten früher oder später folgen mußte. Er sah den zerschnittenen, blutenden Jungen vor sich, die Arme mit Handschellen auf den Rücken gefesselt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf ein monströses, hand-ähnliches Gebilde blickend, das sich über den Boden mit schnellen Bewegungen auf ihn zu bewegt, hörte den erstickten Schrei, als der Facehugger seinem Opfer den starken, muskulösen Schwanz um die Kehle zwang und mit den knochigen Fingern nach einem Halt in dem kurzen, krausen Haar suchte; einen Schrei, der endete, als der Facehugger ihm seinen Eiableger in den Mund und dann weiter die Speiseröhre hinunterzwang, um seine unheilvolle Fracht schließlich der Brust des bewußtlosen Wirts abzulegen. Hicks kämpfte dagegen an, doch auch die Szenen vom unweigerlichen Ende des Geschehens, obwohl er nicht dabei gewesen war, kehrten beständig wieder. Das mühsame Atmen des Jungen, schließlich das immer lauter werdende Stöhnen, aus dem ein einziger, langanhaltender, blutgefrierender Todesschrei wurde, während seine Brust in einem Regen aus Blut aufplatzte und Platz machte für ein augenloses, blutverschmiertes Monster direkt aus der Hölle.

Abrupt öffnete Hicks die Augen wieder. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, als er die Luft ausstieß, die er eben sekundenlang angespannt angehalten hatte. Das schwach blaue Glühen des Fernsehers empfing ihn in der Wirklichkeit.

"Oh Gott..." Er fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, durch die Haare, und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, als könnte diese Geste den beständig wiederkehrenden Alptraum verdrängen. Diesen realen Alptraum. Was hätte er tun sollen? Was? Er hatte einen Befehl gehabt. Die drei waren rechtmäßig verurteilte, mehrfache Mörder. Warum hatte er Mitleid mit ihnen? Seine tastende Hand fand in einer Ecke des Bettes die Fernbedienung, und das blaue Licht des Monitors erstarb. Einen Augenblick lang tanzten noch blaue Lichter vor seinen Augen, bis schließlich nur noch das Sternenlicht hineinfiel. Hicks lehnte sich zurück, legte sich wieder auf den Rücken. Und starrte ein weiteres Mal an die Decke. Soviel hatte sich verändert in diesen letzten zwei Wochen. Er hatte geglaubt, mit der Ankunft auf GATEWAY würde der Schrecken ein Ende haben, aber seit er hierher zurückgerufen worden war, war alles so schlimm gekommen, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Die Aliens waren auf GATEWAY, er selbst bis zur letzten Konsequenz seinem Befehlshaber ausgeliefert, Ripley und Newt bedroht, die Familie seiner Schwester bedroht... und er selber hatte seinen Part in diesem schmutzigen Spiel gespielt, wenn auch nicht freiwillig, aber das beruhigte sein aufgewühltes Gewissen nicht im geringsten. Es klebte Blut an seinen Händen. Sicher, er war Marine, ihm sollte das eigentlich nichts ausmachen, und doch war dies eine völlig andere Situation. Es war etwas anderes, sich irgendwo dort draußen im Rahmen einer offiziellen Mission mit einem Gegner zu messen, es war einfach nicht vergleichbar mit diesem ... diesem Schlachtviehtransport!

Ein gleißendes Licht verjagte die Dunkelheit in der Wohnung kurzfristig, riß Hicks aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte zum Fenster hinüber und verfolgte den Weg des alten Frachters mit den Augen, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Einige Momente saß er reglos da, den Blick weiter auf das Fenster gerichtet, und stand dann unvermittelt auf, um zum Bad hinüberzugehen und den Wasserhahn aufzudrehen. Das Wasser war kalt, eiskalt. Er ließ es einige Sekunden lang durch seine Hände laufen, senkte dann den Kopf und benetzte sein Gesicht damit. Es fühlte sich gut an, ließ ihn wieder wach werden. Er wollte nicht schlafen. Nicht heute nacht. All diese Erinnerungen waren bereits schlimm genug. Er glaubte nicht, daß er auch noch den Traum heute nacht würde ertragen können. Er verteilte noch ein paar Hände voll Wasser über Gesicht und Nacken und drehte dann den Hahn wieder zu, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die nassen Haare. Sein Blick fiel auf sein dunkles Spiegelbild. Es war finster, aber nicht so finster, als daß er seine Augen nicht hätte sehen können. Die Angst in ihnen. Zitternd atmete er tief ein, wandte sich dann abrupt ab und legte sich wieder aufs Bett. Noch nicht einmal vier Uhr. Die Nacht schien ewig zu dauern.

Er war müde, hundemüde, aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Er hatte vor einigen Stunden einige Aufputschmittel eingenommen, doch auch die stärksten Mittel verloren mit der Zeit ihre Wirkung, wenn die durch nächtelangen Schlafentzug herbeigeführte Erschöpfung schließlich immer stärker wurde. Er würde nicht mehr lange so weitermachen können, irgendwann mußte er entweder zusammenbrechen oder schlafen. Und unweigerlich wieder in seine Alptraumvisionen eintauchen.

Überhaupt, seine Träume... sie hatten sich verändert, seit er wieder zurück war, besaßen jetzt eine völlig andere Qualität. Intensiver und geradezu beängstigend real, gleichzeitig aber auf merkwürdige Weise nicht mehr so bedrohlich. Statt dessen waren sie im höchsten Grade bizarr und beunruhigend . Diese Träume klangen selbst dann noch nach, wenn er glaubte, sich wieder aus ihnen empor gekämpft zu haben, um ihn wie Halluzinationen jäh zu überfallen. Am Anfang war dies nur selten passiert, aber mittlerweile häuften sich diese Vorfälle in geradezu beängstigender Weise. Er rechnete das seiner zunehmenden Erschöpfung zu. Das Wahnsinnige war, daß er diese ... Träume oder Halluzinationen nicht nur nachts hatte, gestern hatten sie ihn zum ersten Mal mitten am Tag überwältigt, und das mit einer Intensität, die sich kontinuierlich aufbaute, als würde sie von irgendeiner geheimen Quelle gespeist. Er wußte nicht recht, wie er sie beschreiben sollte; sie kamen ihm fast vor wie Gedankenblitze aus einer anderen Welt. Zuweilen war es, als verändere sich seine Wahrnehmung, als würde er seine Umgebung durch einen völlig neuen Sinn erfahren. Andere Formen und Farben, selbst das Gefühl war anders... seine Gedanken... obwohl er während dieser Momente stets das Gefühl hatte, sich auf diese Weise viel besser zurechtzufinden. Und er fühlte sich ... stärker. Voller Energie. Wenn ihn der Traum verließ, verließ ihn auch diese Energie wieder, verschwand, als sei sie nie dort gewesen.

Er fragte sich allmählich ernsthaft, ob er jetzt durchdrehte. Wie gesagt, diese Träume waren nicht erschreckend, sie waren nur beunruhigend. Als sei von irgendwo ein starker Sender auf ihn gerichtet worden, dessen Signale sich jetzt in seinem Kopf sammelten. Er hatte bereits überlegt, Sanderson daraufhin anzusprechen, war dann aber doch wieder davor zurückgeschreckt. Was würde der Arzt denken, wenn er ihm das erzählte? 'Sergeant Hicks, wir haben uns immer gut verstanden, aber jetzt sind sie wirklich reif für die Klapsmühle!' Ja, wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht könnte er auf diese Weise sogar General Shaw entgehen, aber der Aufenthalt in einer Nervenklinik war weiß Gott nicht das Ziel, das er anstrebte. So hatte er also nichts unternommen. Eventuell würde sich dieser Zustand ja von alleine geben. Nur konnte er irgendwie nicht so recht daran glauben.

Ein schwacher Widerhall von Schritten auf dem Gang ließ Hicks ein weiteres Mal von seinen Gedanken abschweifen. Er lauschte angestrengt, bis sich das Geräusch wieder verlor. Niemand wollte zu ihm. Verdammt, wurde er jetzt auch noch paranoid? Fehlender Schlaf konnte das bewirken. Sicher war nur, daß es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Also mußte er irgendwann schlafen, sich den Träumen stellen. Und seinem Gewissen. Er mußte eine Entscheidung treffen. Doch welche? Kein Tag und keine Nacht war vergangen, seit er den Aliens gegenübergestanden hatte, während der er sich nicht den Kopf verzweifelt nach irgendeinem Ausweg, irgendeiner Lösung zerbrochen hätte. Er mußte handeln, es konnte so nicht mehr weitergehen. Was war schon die Sicherheit von Ripley, Newt und Fiona gegen das Schicksal der gesamten Erdbevölkerung? Hatte er das Recht, fünf Milliarden Leben so einfach auf's Spiel zu setzen, nur, weil er zu feige war zu handeln? Aber er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen, die Drohung des Generals zu ignorieren. Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Dogtags durch die Finger gleiten, wickelte sich die Kette ums Handgelenk, um sie gleich darauf wieder abzustreifen und von neuem mit dem Spiel zu beginnen.

Hicks hatte sich bereits mit dem Gedanken befaßt, sich über Lt. Durrells Anweisungen hinwegzusetzen und seine kümmerliche Einsatztruppe trotz allem zu einer Art Alien-Einsatztruppe zu formen, hatte versucht, Mittel und Wege zu finden, die vier Soldaten auf das, was er möglicherweise mit ihnen vorhatte, vorzubereiten, nur um bald darauf auch diese Idee wieder fallenzulassen, als er zunehmend feststellen mußte, daß man ihn nicht ernst nahm. Sicher, sie folgten seinen Befehlen, hörten ihm zu bei seinen Ausführungen, und doch konnte Hicks beinahe sehen, wie seine Worte an ihnen abprallten. Verbittert und desillusioniert hatte er seine Bemühungen schließlich eingestellt, und so war das tägliche Training von beiden Seiten nicht mehr als bloße Illusion.

Er fragte sich, wie es wohl Ripley gehen mochte. Nur noch wenige Stunden, und er würde sie wiedersehen. Während der letzten Wochen hatte er sich nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet, hatte ihre Anrufe auch nicht beantwortet. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit ihr zu sprechen, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. Auch jetzt war er sich alles andere als sicher, ob dieses Treffen eine gute Idee war. Sicher, einerseits wollte er sie sehen, wollte mit ihr sprechen, auch wenn er ihr nichts vom dem erzählen konnte, was ihn in letzter Zeit rund um die Uhr beschäftigte, aber einfach ein vertrautes und freundliches Gesicht sehen, sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der nicht darauf aus war, ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen, alleine das war etwas, wonach er sich sehnte. Er wollte sie hier oben haben. Andererseits erschreckte ihn der Gedanke, sie so nahe in Shaw's Wirkungsbereich zu wissen. Und die Angst, sie könne herausfinden, was hier oben ablief. Hicks war sich im klaren darüber, daß niemand dieser Frau nach alledem, was sie bereits erlebt hatte, noch irgend etwas würde vormachen können, warum also sollte es ihm anders ergehen? Er hatte Angst, daß sie ihn zum Sprechen bringen würde. Zumal er mit all seinen Sorgen und Problemen nur zu gerne Rat bei ihr gesucht hätte.

_'Vergiß es'_, schalt er sich selbst. Er mußte sie da unter allen Umständen heraushalten. Möglicherweise war schon das Treffen zuviel. Sicher würde diese Zusammenkunft General Shaw nicht lange verborgen bleiben, was also, wenn er daraus falsche Schlüsse zog und sich entschloß, das Risiko einfach kurzerhand auszuschalten? Zu viele Fragen und keine Antworten. Er wußte bald nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er hatte versucht, Ripley abzuwimmeln, als diese ihn angerufen hatte, um ein Termin für den Besuch abzumachen. Durch irgendein Wunder war es ihr gelungen, Newt für ein Wochenende von ihren Pflegeeltern loszueisen, und diese Gelegenheit gedachte sie zu nutzen. Er hätte schlecht nein sagen können, ohne sie mißtrauisch zu machen. Und - verdammt - wenn sie ihn nur gut genug beschatteten, würden seine Beobachter schon sehen, daß diese Sache für sie ungefährlich war. Sie konnten ihm sein Privatleben schließlich nicht völlig ruinieren...

...Ein eindringliches Klingeln ließ Hicks hochfahren. 6:00 Uhr GATEWAY-Zeit. Die Nacht war endlich vorbei. Er streckte den Arm aus, drückte einen Knopf, und das Klingeln verstummte. Drei Wochen waren vorüber. Jetzt, wo sie vorbei waren, wußte er nicht, wo sie geblieben waren. Natürlich war ihm die Zeit dazwischen oft ewig erschienen. Drei Wochen, in der er Tag für Tag von den schier unersättlichen Wissenschaftlern Weyland Yutanis stundenlang ausgefragt wurde, wieder und wieder mit den von der Sulaco aufgezeichneten Bändern konfrontiert wurde. Einundzwanzig lange Tage und noch längere Nächte, in denen er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrach, was er - verdammt noch mal - tun sollte. Einundzwanzig Tage, in denen er vor der Sicherheitsscheibe des Hauptlabors stand und die Aliens beobachtete, jeden Moment damit rechnend, daß sie die Barriere durchbrachen. Zwölf Exemplare dieser Höllenbrut waren mittlerweile herangezüchtet worden, und fast jeden der unglücklichen "Wirtskörper" hatte Hicks in die Sperrzone eskortieren müssen; alle waren sie Schwerstverbrecher gewesen, rechtsgültig zur Todesstrafe verurteilt worden, und doch... irgendwo mußte ein Ende sein.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen ließ er die Beine über die Bettkante gleiten. Zeit aufzustehen. Sich auf die vermutlich schauspielerisch schwierigste Aufgabe seines Lebens vorzubereiten. Nie hätte er gedacht, daß er einmal Angst vor einem Treffen mit Ripley und Newt haben würde. Wenn er auch nur einen Fehler machte, sich auch nur das Geringste anmerken ließ, was würde das für die beiden bedeuten? Das Todesurteil? Daß sie den Fängen der Aliens auf Acheron entronnen waren, nur um hier zum Wohle der Wissenschaft als Testobjekte verbraucht zu werden? Wieviele Augen würden sie beobachten? Ihm jedes Wort von den Lippen ablesen, um dann zu entscheiden, ob er zu weit gegangen war? Wie sollte er ihr etwas vormachen? Verdammt, er war ein lau­siger Lügner. Den Kopf voller finsterer Gedanken stand er schließlich auf, um zumindest ein wenig seiner Zerschlagenheit nach der letzten Nacht wegzuduschen.

---------------------

9:00 Uhr, GATEWAY war wieder zum Leben erwacht, die metallenen, unfreundlichen Korridore der Raumstation waren belebt und wimmelten vor Menschen. Normalerweise nahm Hicks die Mitbewohner der Station auf seinem täglichen Weg kaum wahr, doch seit einigen Tagen war das anders, musterte er eindringlich jeden, der seinen Weg kreuzte, blickte alle paar Schritte kurz zurück, immer auf der Suche nach den allgegenwärtigen Augen, die sein Tun beobachteten. Er sah niemanden, und doch - das Gefühl blieb. Ein Eisblock in seiner Magengegend. War es leichtsinnig, was er heute tat? Konnte ihnen das einen Anlaß liefern? Sie hatten ihm nicht verboten, sich mit Ripley zu treffen, oder? Eindringlich musterte er einen der Passanten, der ihm bereits seit einigen Minuten folgte. Hatte er nur zufällig den gleichen Weg? Oder war er derjenige, der... Hicks lenkte seine Schritte auf den Panorama-Lift am Ende des Gangs zu, vor dem sich bereits eine Menschentraube gebildet hatte, als ihn jemand an der Schulter berührte. Er zuckte zusammen, und atmete im nächsten Moment erleichtert aus, als er den älteren Mann erkannte. Er bekam sogar so etwas wie ein leichtes Lächeln zustande, als er Colonel "THE BEAR" Barrister, seinen Ausbilder, vor sich sah.

"Sowas, Hicks. Man könnte meinen, ich hätte ihnen 'nen Stromstoß versetzt. Dabei wollte ich doch nur "Guten Morgen" wünschen."

"Tut mir leid, Colonel. Ich war ganz in Gedanken. Hatte sie einfach nicht gesehen."

"Erzählen sie nichts, Hicks. Das war offensichtlich." Vor ihren Augen schlossen sich die Aufzugtüren, und Barrister zuckte die Achseln. "Nehmen wir den nächsten. Oder haben sie's eilig?"

"Eigentlich schon. Aber für sie habe ich immer 'ne Minute, Sir." Das kleine Lächeln war noch immer intakt, dennoch bemerkte Hicks, wie der scharfe Blick seines Ausbilders seine Fassade durchstieß. Barrister runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie sehen schlecht aus, Junge. Gibt's Probleme? Ich habe gehört, dieser letzte Trip hat sie ganz schön mitgenommen."

Hicks nickte zögernd.

"Ja, es war ein ziemlicher Höllenritt. Aber ich werde schon damit fertig. Ich habe bloß letzte Nacht schlecht geschlafen, daher wahrscheinlich die Augenringe." Er endete mit einem leisen Lachen, konnte aber deutlich erkennen, daß ihm Barrister die Show nicht abkaufte. Der Colonel sah ihn noch immer mehr als skeptisch an.

"Hören sie, Hicks, ich kenne sie jetzt seit 11 Jahren. Und sie waren schon immer ein lausiger Lügner. Aber das ist schon okay. Ich schätze, daß es dafür gute Gründe gibt, und ich will sie auch gar nicht drängen. Das müssen sie ganz alleine wissen. Aber wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für sie tun kann, oder falls sie sich einfach nur aussprechen müssen, wissen sie, wo sie mich finden. Ich bin immer für sie da, denken sie daran. Okay?" Er klopfte Hicks beruhigend auf die Schulter und betrat dann den soeben angekommenen, nach unten fahrenden Aufzug . Hicks blickte ihm nachdenklich nach, dann schlossen sich die Türen.

--------------------

Susan hatte ihre Schwester Annie nie verstanden, schon seit sie Kinder waren nicht. Alle Chancen hatte sie gehabt, hier, auf der Erde, aber das erste, was ihre ältere Schwester getan hatte, als sie mit der Schule fertig war, war diesen Spinner Russ Jordan zu heiraten, einen unverbesserlichen Optimisten mit dem Kopf voller Rosinen weit jenseits irgendeiner Realität, der sich von der öden und staubigen Geschichte irgendwelcher unendlich weit entfernter und unwichtiger Planeten unbegreiflicherweise dermaßen gefangennehmen ließ, daß er einer der ersten war, der sich schließlich als Freiwilliger für das Acheron-Projekt zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Und Annie war ihm nur zu bereitwillig dorthin gefolgt, was Susan damals nur noch mit einem konsternierten Kopfschütteln zu kommentieren gewußt hatte.

Die Hochzeit hatte nicht auf der Erde stattgefunden, sondern auf einer Raumstation - es hatte kein Bankett gege­ben, keinen Ball, kein weißes Kleid, ja noch nicht einmal einen Priester. Die Trauung hatte der Kapitän der Raumfähre übernommen, mit der die beiden direkt im Anschluß nach Acheron aufbra­chen. Nach allem was Annie ihr geschrieben hatte, mußte es ein gräßlicher Ort gewesen sein, mit einer Atmosphäre, die für Menschen, so wie sie war, eine tödliche Umgebung darstellte, unter einer absolut dichten, dunklen Wolkendecke verborgen, die niemals endenden Sturm und Regen bedeutete. Ein Planet, auf dem ewiger November herrschte, nur im Hyperschlaf von der Erde aus zu erreichen - und doch hatte Annie von ihm gesprochen, als wäre er das Paradies.

Später hatte sie Bilder von Timmie geschickt, und dann welche von der kleinen Rebecca und von Timmie, der inzwischen laufen konnte, von sich und Russ, wie er sie umarmte und sie sehr glücklich aussahen, dann weitere von den Kindern, Timmies erster Schultag, Timmie grinsend am Steuer des riesigen Landcruisers, den Russ gekauft hatte, Rebecca mit völlig verschmiertem Mund und einer riesigen Eistüte, Rebecca neben dem Landcruiser... das war das letzte Foto, das Susan erhalten hatte. Annie hatte geschrieben, daß es das liebste ihrer inzwischen sechsjährigen Tochter wäre und daß sie es sich selbst habe rahmen lassen.

Susan freute sich über die Briefe und schickte Geschenke zu Weihnachten und den Geburtstagen der Kinder, dann teilte sie Annie mit, daß sie Richie heiraten würde, der inzwischen eine angesehene Stel­lung als Rechtsberater von Weyland Yutani erhalten hatte. Annie hatte ihr geantwortet; wie sehr sie sich für ihre "kleine" Schwester freue, und dann hatten sie nach und nach weniger voneinander gehört, bis es bei kurzen, obligatorischen Weihnachtsgrüßen blieb. Acheron war zu weit weg.

Susan hatte ihren Ehemann sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt: Rich sah einigermaßen gut aus, obwohl er fast acht Jahre älter war als sie, hatte gute Umgangsformen, ein gewinnendes Lachen - und, was am wichtigsten war - einen Job, der ihm versprach, auf der Erde bleiben zu können und der trotzdem mit einer steilen Karriere verbunden war; etwas, das mit der zunehmenden Kolonialisierung des Weltraums immer seltener wurde.

Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte er sich seinen Traum erfüllt; nachdem er monatelang gejammert hatte, er würde es keinen Tag länger mehr in der Stadt aushalten, hatte er sich eine Ranch in Kentucky gekauft. Susan fühlte sich bisweilen ganz einsam auf dem Land, sie vermißte die Parties, das Theater, das Essen - kurz, die ganze Kultur, die sie gewohnt war, bis Rich ihr erklärt hatte, daß sie genug Geld für eine zweite Wohnung in Cincinnati hätten. Susan kaufte ein schickes Apartment dort, auch wenn sie alsbald fest­stellte, daß sie sich kaum dort aufhielten - Rich liebte das Land, und vor allem liebte er seine Pferde - außer seinem Beruf - und... ihr, natürlich. Ungefähr in dieser Reihenfolge.

Die Nachricht vom Tod ihrer Schwester erschreckte sie sehr - oder besser, es erschreckte sie, wie wenig sie in Wahrheit erschüttert war. Von Russ hatte sie nie viel gehalten, und den kleinen Timmie hatte sie ja sowieso nur von Fotos gekannt. Und selbst Annie war ihr noch viel fremder gewesen als sowieso immer schon - und so weit fort. Rich hatte gesagt, daß es sehr schnell gegangen sein mußte, als die Explosion stattfand. Ein tragischer Unfall - aber es hatte niemand lange leiden müssen. Ihr Leben begann sich erst schlagartig zu ändern, als sie die Nachricht erhielten, daß ihre Nichte Rebecca das Unglück wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte.

Sie und Rich hatten schon lange beschlossen, keine Kinder zu bekommen. Rich hatte beruflich viel zu tun, und wenn er einmal Zeit hatte, dann war er für seine Pferde da. "Das sind meine Kinder", sagte er immer... Und sie hatte auch keine Lust, ständig irgendwelche kleinen Plagegeister um sich herum zu haben. Ganz ehrlich gesagt graute es ihr auch vor dem Gedanken an Schwangerschaft und Geburt. Als sie einmal einer Stute beim Abfohlen zuschauen wollte, hatte sie sich übergeben müssen.

Newt angelte sorgfältig alle Shrimps aus ihrer Suppe und legte die kleinen, rosafarben gekrümmten Tiere fein säuberlich auf den Tellerrand, ohne auf die steile Falte zwischen Tante Susans Augenbrauen zu achten.

"Darf ich mit Officer Ripley nach GATEWAY?" fragte sie Onkel Rich und sah ihn an. Rich blickte ebenfalls auf.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest, daß ich dich auf Millefleur reiten lasse?"

'Das ist Erpressung', dachte Newt. Sie hätte ihm das offen ins Gesicht sagen können, aber statt dessen sagte sie bloß: "Ich weiß, Onkel Rich. Aber es ist mir sehr, sehr wichtig." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Bitte...?"

Tante Susan fing an, den Tisch abzuräumen.

"Wir werden sehen. Aber jetzt iß deine Suppe zu Ende. Es wird Zeit, daß du ins Bett kommst, du mußt morgen früh zur Schule."

Newt unterdrückte einen Seufzer.

"Ich will nicht, daß sie diese Frau sieht," sagte Susan später. "Sie hat einen schlechten Einfluß auf sie."

Eigentlich war Susan mit der Situation, so wie sie war, sehr zufrieden. Sie hatte jetzt ein kleines Mädchen, ohne daß sie Wehen über sich ergehen hatte lassen müssen, ohne Babygeschrei mitten in der Nacht, ohne dreckige Windeln... Sie konnte ihr süße Kleidchen anziehen und Schleifen ins Haar binden, für sie einen Geburtstagskuchen backen, ihr Tennis- und Reitstunden geben. Und sogar Klavierunterricht, falls sie es wollte. Und sie war nicht mehr so alleine, wenn Rich wieder einmal nicht da war. Es wäre perfekt gewesen, wenn Newt sich nicht strikt geweigert hätte, sie "Mutti" zu nennen. Früher hatte Susan gedacht, sie würde ihre Schwester Annie meinen, wenn sie von "Mami" sprach, bis sie herausgefunden hatte, daß es diese Ellen Ripley war, die sie so nannte. Inzwischen sprach Newt ihr ge­genüber nur noch von "Officer Ripley", aber Susan wußte, daß sie im Geheimen immer noch von ihr als ihre "Mutti" dachte.

"Ich werde es mir überlegen," sagte Rich. "Wir können sie doch nicht einsperren, das weißt du. Ich werde dich morgen vom Büro aus anrufen."

"Die Kleine will zusammen mit Ripley hoch nach GATEWAY fliegen."

Rich hatte seinen Vorgesetzten in diesem Fall noch nie gesehen. Er sprach stets über das zweite Telefonsystem mit ihm. "Soll ich es ihr verbieten?"

Eine kurze Stille.

"Nein. Lassen sie sie ruhig. Die Überwachung stellt überhaupt kein Problem dar. Und ein Verbot würde diese Frau eher mißtrauisch machen. Sie ist eine Querulantin. Aber das brauche ich ihnen ja nicht zu sagen... Ich brauche nur noch die Nummer des Transports, der sie nach GATEWAY bringt, den Rest erledige ich schon."

Rich legte den Hörer auf und nahm Ripleys Karte aus der Sortierbox auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er zögerte eine Se­kunde, dann schob er sie in den Videokommunikator.

"Ah, sie sind es, Mr. Larson." Ripley's Gesicht erschien auf dem Monitor. Sie hatte begonnen, ihre Haare wieder zu einer langen Lockenmähne wachsen lassen und sie mit einem einfachen Band im Nacken zusammengefaßt. Die Blässe, die für Menschen typisch war, die sich lange im Weltraum aufhielten, schien völlig aus ihrem Gesicht verschwunden zu sein, ebenso die kleinen, aber scharfen Fältchen, die ihm bei der ersten Begegnung aufgefallen waren. Sie sah gut aus. Zu gut.

"Hallo. Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, daß sie Rebecca nach der Schule abholen können. Ich habe ihnen schon zwei Tickets für den GATEWAY-Transporter übermorgen früh um 8:00 Uhr reserviert. Das ist ihnen doch nicht zu früh, oder?"

"Nein..." Ripley zog ein klein wenig die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber..."

"Ich bitte sie... Mir macht das doch keine Arbeit." Er lächelte. "Viel Vergnügen noch!"

"Na dann - vielen Dank!"

"Keine Ursache." Aber Ripley hatte schon wieder abgeschaltet. Rich buchte über seinen Computer die Tickets für den genannten Flug, dann gab er die Nummer durch.

Im gesamten von Menschen besiedelten Raum gab es nur zwei höhere Schulen außerhalb der Erde und ihrer Umlaufbahn, davon war eine ausschließlich auf Planetentechnik spezialisiert und hatte einen ziemlich schlechten Ruf in Bezug auf Drogen; die andere war eine Militärakademie.

Aus diesem Grund hatten die Eltern auf den neu erschlossenen Planeten einen privaten Unterricht für ihre Kinder organisiert, um sie später, wenn sie alt genug waren und überhaupt noch Interesse zeigten, auf die Erde zur Schule schicken zu können.

Diese Vorgehensweise hatte, obwohl sie sich eigentlich als recht sinnvoll erwies, einige Probleme aufge­worfen. Die Kinder, die meist mit zwölf Jahren auf die Erde kamen, hatten bis dahin völlig andere Dinge und Verhaltensweisen ge­lernt als nun von ihnen verlangt wurden, und fast alle hatten Schwierigkeiten, sich umzustellen und anzupassen. Viele wurden zu Einzelgängern und verließen die Schule bald, um wieder zu anderen Planeten aufzubrechen. Sie waren der Erde, ihrem ursprünglichen Heimatplaneten, den sie jedoch nie zuvor gesehen hatten, zu fremd geworden.

Unter Lehrern und Psychologen war das Wort "Kolonistenkinder" zu einem festen Begriff geworden, ebenso wie "Einzelkinder" oder "Schlüsselkinder", der alleine eigentlich überhaupt nichts besagte, aber zu allen möglichen Erklärungen herhalten mußte. Von den Mitschülern, die auf der Erde groß geworden waren, wurde er nie ohne einen Anflug der Verachtung und des geheuchelten Mitleids in den Mund genommen.

Es war nicht etwa so, daß Newt faul war oder aufsässig - sie paßte sich nur nicht richtig an, das war alles. Die meisten Dinge, die den Mädchen in ihrem Alter Spaß machten, interessierten sie überhaupt nicht. Lesen und Schreiben bereiteten ihr keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, aber mit den Geschichten, die vorgelesen wurden, konnte sie nichts anfangen, und ihre Aufsätze waren trockene, lieblos aneinandergereihte Sätze. Sie rechnete schneller als alle anderen in der Klasse, aber es reizte sie nicht, sich mit den anderen darin zu messen. Sie kannte keine Kinderlieder und keine Reimverse. Sie kannte nur sehr wenige Blumen und Tiere. Sie wußte nicht, wie man betet.

Sie konnte sehr schnell laufen und besser klettern als alle Jungen, aber sie konnte nicht schwimmen. Mit einem Springseil wußte sie nichts anzufangen, sie sah keine Zeichentrickfilme, und niemand hatte sie je mit Puppen spielen sehen. Sie hatte keine wirklichen Freunde unter Gleichaltrigen. Meistens saß sie ruhig da, abwartend, beobachtend und immer etwas mißtrauisch wirkend. Ihr Gesicht war zu ernst für ihr Alter.

Dabei war sie eigentlich ein ganz reizendes Mädchen, dachte ihre Lehrerin. Wenigstens sorgte ihre Tante dafür, daß sie stets nett aussah und nicht wegen ihrer Kleidung verspottet wurde, wie es bei vielen älteren Kolonistenkindern der Fall war, die kein Geld und kein Interesse für Mode hatten. Und ihr Onkel hatte erzählt, wie gerne sie Pferde mochte.

Vielleicht mußte man ihr nur noch etwas Zeit geben. Schließlich hatte die arme Kleine beide Eltern und ihren Bruder verloren - und den ganzen Planeten, von dem sie immer noch als "da, wo ich herkomme" sprach. Außerdem war sie noch so jung, genug Zeit für sie, sich noch vollständig zu ändern.

Es war die letzte Stunde, und ausnahmsweise rutschte Newt unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, alle Stifte und Bücher bereits zusammengepackt, wartete sie ungeduldig auf das Klingelzeichen. 'Sie ändert sich möglicherweise jetzt schon'. Normalerweise ging sie stumm als letzte aus dem Raum, ohne sich um das Jubelgeschrei der anderen zu kümmern. Diesmal war sie die erste, die blitzschnell aus der Tür stürzte, den Flur hinunter rannte, daß ihre blonden Haare und ihr blaues Kleid hinter ihr her flatterten.

Sie riß die große, schwere Schultür auf und sprang alle sechs Stufen, die zu ihr hinauf führten, auf einmal herunter. Ihre Lehrerin konnte durch das Fenster sehen, wie sie den Weg zur Straße hinunter lief. Sie kannte die Frau mit den dunklen Haaren nicht, die dort lachend und mit ausgebreiteten Armen am Tor stand, aber sie hatte Newt noch nie so Freude zeigen sehen wie jetzt, als sie die kräftige Umarmung erwiderte, mit der sie empfangen wurde.

"Komm, laß uns fahren. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich zu Hause," sagte Ripley immer noch lachend und ließ Newt in den Wagen klettern. Mit raschen Bewegungen stieg sie selbst schnell ein und startete. Kurze Zeit später folgte ihnen ein zweiter Wagen.

--------------

Als Hicks den Lift nach dem Erreichen der obersten Etage GATEWAYs verlassen hatte, blieb er einen Moment lang stehen. Er war schon des öfteren hier oben gewesen und kannte den Anblick, dennoch pflegte er ihm für gewöhnlich immer wieder von neuem den Atem zu rauben: Die gläserne Kuppel wölbte sich in über dreißig Metern Höhe über eine weitläufiges grüne Oase; Farne, Palmen, verschiedene Gräser und Büsche ließen einen fast vergessen, daß man sich auf einer künstlichen, von Menschenhand geschaffenen Metallinsel mitten im Nichts befand, solange man den Blick nicht nach oben richtete. Dort füllte der majestätische Anblick der Erde vor dem samtschwarzen Hintergrund fast das gesamte Blickfeld aus. Hicks legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hoch. Dort, Zehntausende von Kilometern entfernt, war sein Zuhause. Gutes Wetter heute für Kalifornien, so schien es. Er seufzte innerlich. Aus irgendeinem Grunde konnte er heute den Anblick nicht würdigen. Seine Gedanken waren meilenweit entfernt, und die Kulisse um ihn herum, so atemberaubend sie auch sein mochte, konnte das Gefühl der Beklemmung in ihm nicht abmildern. Gott, wie er sich danach sehnte, endlich wieder einmal die Sonne auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Dieser eine Tag, den sie ihm gestattet hatten, hatte das Verlangen danach noch unendlich vergrößert. Aber daraus würde nichts werden. Zumindest vorläufig nicht. Er seufzte noch einmal und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den Tischen zu seiner Linken zu, wo das Restaurant in wunderschöne Lage mitten im Grünen plaziert war. Er war ein wenig spät dran. Ellen war sicher schon da.

"Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Hicks wandte sich der jungen, blonden Rezeptionistin zu.

"Ja. Dwayne Hicks, ich hatte einen Tisch für drei Personen reserviert. "

"Einen Moment bitte... hier haben wir sie. Tisch 20, ganz durch auf der linken Seite."

"Vielen Dank."

Der Eisklumpen in seinem Magen schien sich beständig auszudehnen. Wie sollte er Ellen täuschen können? Durchschaute sie nicht jeden? Er blickte sich um, während er langsam den Weg hinunterging, erwägte sogar für einen Mo­ment, umzukehren. Hier oben war Rauchen verboten. Verdammt, jetzt hätte er eine Zigarette dringend nötig gehabt.

"Dwayne, hier drüben!"

Das war Ripley's Stimme. Und richtig, da saßen die beiden, keine zwanzig Meter entfernt im Schatten eines großen Ahorns. Newt war das perfekte Bild eines niedlichen, unbeschwerten, sechsjährigen Mädchens, kaum wiederzuerkennen mit ihrem frisch gewaschenen, blonden Haar, das seidig über ihre Schultern fiel, und dem niedlichen blauen Kleid. Es fiel Hicks schwer, überhaupt noch eine Spur des verängstigten, verwahrlosten Geschöpfes zu entdecken, das ihm auf Acheron begegnet war. Und doch - diese Zeit hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sie wirkte zu ernst für ihr Alter, zu schweigsam. Noch immer zog sie es vor, lediglich zu beobachten, als sich ins Getümmel zu stürzen. Und Ellen ... nun, sie sah phantastisch aus, selbst in dem schlichten roten Sweater und der khakifarbenen Stoffhose. Offensichtlich hatten die drei weiteren Wochen Erdaufenthalt seit der Trennung ihr gutgetan, sie hatte eine frische Gesichtsfarbe und wirkte rundum erholt von den Strapazen. Hicks wünschte, er könnte dasselbe von sich behaupten. Er fühlte sich mehr und mehr ausgebrannt. Okay, Täuschungsmanöver kann beginnen, dachte er.

Für das Lächeln mußte er sich nicht anstrengen, er war wirklich froh, die beiden zu sehen.

"Hi, ihr beiden. Schön, euch zu sehen. Ihr seht gut aus."

"Hi." Ripley erwiderte die herzliche Umarmung. "Du nicht."

"Danke." Er versuchte es scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, doch Ripleys Miene deutete an, daß sie dies alles andere als witzig gemeint hatte.

"Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß du besser aussehen würdest als zuletzt. Wenn ich's mir recht überlege, wirkst du eher noch kaputter."

Soviel also dazu, diese Frau zu täuschen.

"Na ja, ich schätze, das kommt daher, daß ich bisher noch keine freie Minute gehabt habe. Die lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe." Er kniete sich nieder und hob Newt hoch, die ihm die Arme um den Nacken legte. "Hey, sie sind ganz schön schwer geworden, Lady. " Newt kicherte. Er drückte sie kurz und ließ sie dann hinunter. "Und? Gefällt es dir immer noch so gut auf der Erde?"

"Es ist schön... " Newt machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause und blickte dann ihre Begleiterin an. "Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte bei Ripley bleiben."

Sie setzten sich.

"Warum lassen sie mich nicht?"

Ripley's Gesicht zeigte, daß sie die gleiche Diskussion schon einmal mit ihrem Schützling geführt hatte, doch diesmal war offensichtlich Hicks' Meinung gefragt. Er mußte passen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Newt. Die Wege der Erwachsenen sind manchmal unergründlich. Ist es denn so schlimm bei deiner Tante? Wo wohnten sie doch gleich?"

"K-ken...tucky?" Der Name kam ihr noch immer schwer von den Lippen.

"In Kentucky? Das hört sich gut an. Kentucky ist nicht schlecht. Habt ihr Pferde?"

Jetzt strahlte Newt.

"Einen ganzen Stall voll. Onkel Rich will mir das Reiten beibringen. Ich habe schon damit angefangen."

"Na, das hört sich doch toll an." Hicks ließ seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Wo waren sie? Sahen sie ihn jetzt? Hörten sie ihn? Newt's Stimme, die von ihren Erlebnissen auf der Erde erzählte, war nunmehr Hintergrund. Die ganze Szene hatte etwas Surreales. Hier saß er mit dem Wissen, daß der Tod ihnen nach GATEWAY gefolgt war, unter massiven Drohungen, daß man dem kleinen Mädchen und der unwissenden Frau vor ihm jederzeit etwas antun würde, wenn er sich nicht passend verhielt, und betrieb Small-Talk mit einer Sechsjährigen. Ripley's fragender Blick riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Offensichtlich hatte man ihn etwas gefragt.

"Hm?"

"Ihre Bestellung, Sir?" erscholl eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, daß jemand neben ihm stand. Sein Blick wanderte hoch. Die Bedienung wirkte ungeduldig.

"Oh, äh... " Sein suchender Blick fand Ripley.

"Danke, wir haben schon bestellt."

"Okay, also dann... einen Kaffee für mich, bitte."

"Alles?"

"Alles."

"Okay."

Hicks sah der Bedienung hinterher, während sie zum nächsten Tisch weiterging, und wandte sich dann um. Ripley's Blick ruhte noch immer auf ihm. Erkannte er tatsächlich Besorgnis in ihrer Miene?

"Hey, was ist los?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Sag du's mir."

Jetzt konnte er auch Newt's Argwohn spüren. Die Kleine rutschte - scheinbar unbehaglich - auf ihrem Stuhl herum und starrte ihn an. '_Verdammt_', dachte er, _'Das machst du ja wirklich fabelhaft._' Er schüttelte mit gespielter Entrüstung den Kopf.

"Was sollte denn los sein mit mir? Ich bin ein bißchen in Gedanken versunken, okay. Ist das ein Verbrechen?" Es kam ein wenig schärfer heraus, als er beabsichtigt hatte und trug nicht eben dazu bei, Ripley's Miene aufzuhellen. Verdammt, es lief schief! Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Ripley kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte das Gefühl, etwas sagen zu müssen, ehe ihm die ganze Situation entglitt.

"Tut mir leid. Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Ich bin ziemlich fertig. Mir steht es bis hier oben."

Jetzt kehrte das Mitleid in ihre Augen zurück.

"Warum lassen sie dich denn nicht gehen? Ich meine, die Befragung ist doch abgeschlossen. Oder etwa nicht?"

"Yeah, sicher. Das ist sie."

"Also, was soll das ganze? Wozu brauchen sie dich dann noch hier? Du hattest doch gesagt, daß dein Urlaub überfällig sei. Ich meine, du hast gerade erst drei Wochen im Lazarett verbracht. Sie sollten dich wirklich gehen lassen."

"Ganz meine Meinung." Er spielte abwesend mit seiner Serviette herum. "Leider ist es nicht so einfach. Das Corps hat in den letzten Wochen eine Menge Leute verloren. Nicht nur mein Team. Zeit für Umbildungen. Sie sind knapp an Leuten."

Schluckte sie das? Es schien beinahe so. Er blickte hinab auf Newt. Deren Aufmerksamkeit galt mittlerweile ganz und gar ihrer Umgebung. Aber sie bewunderte nicht etwa das viele Grün um sie herum. Nein, sie wirkte regelrecht nervös. Hicks konnte sich gut vorstellen, weshalb. Schließlich war es noch nicht allzu lange her, seit das Mädchen sich auf eigene Faust wochenlang in einer von den Aliens überrannten Kolonie in Metallschächten und Korridoren hatte durchschlagen müssen. Die Bauweise GATEWAYs war der von Hadley's Hope sehr ähnlich. Wahrscheinlich weckten die engen, kalt wirkenden Korridore ihre Erinnerungen. Ripleys Stimme lenkte ihn von seinen eigenen Gedanken ab.

"Soll das heißen, daß sie dich sofort wieder rausschicken wollen?"

"Bisher nicht. Kann mir aber passieren, wenn ein Notfall eintreten sollte. Jesus Christ..." Er verengte die Augen, fixierte den Mann, der gerade an einem der gegenüberliegenden Tische Platz nahm, und sprang plötzlich auf. Ripley prallte zurück, als sie die helle Wut in seinem Gesicht sah.

"Dwayne, was-"

Doch er nahm sie gar nicht wahr, sondern ging mit langen, energischen Schritten zu dem Tisch hinüber und riß den Stuhl, auf dem der Neuankömmling sich gerade erst niedergelassen hatte, herum.

"Verdammt, es reicht schon, daß einer von euch Mistkerlen mir im Dienst ständig im Nacken sitzt! Es reicht, okay? Nicht auch noch hier!"

Das Ziel seines Wutausbruchs erschien weniger bestürzt, als man hätte erwarten können. Tatsächlich richtete der massige Mann sich auf und schien durchaus streitlustig zu sein.

"He, he, he, was ist ihr Problem, Mister?"

"Was mein Problem ist? " Wenn möglich, geriet Hicks nur noch mehr aus der Fassung. Die umstehenden Zeugen dieser Auseinandersetzung gerieten in Vergessenheit, wurden zur puren Kulisse. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel: diese arrogante Miene vor sich zum Zerbersten zu bringen. "Scheiße, sie fragen mich, was mein Problem ist? Eure gottverdammten Gesichter Tag für Tag hinter mir zu wissen, euch und diese gottverdammten Wahnsinnigen da oben, die denken, sie hätten die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen und wüßten alles besser! Euch Idioten das Denken beizubrin­gen, das ist mein Problem, Arschloch!"

Er hörte nicht das Raunen, das durch die Zuschauer ging, hörte auch nicht, wie hinter ihm Stühle zurückgeschoben wurden, noch bemerkte er, wie die Nahebeisitzenden allmählich einen Sicherheitsabstand zu bilden begannen, er hatte nur noch Augen für seinen Kontrahenten. Er sah auch nicht, wie Ripley aufstand und sich dem gebannt zusehenden Kreis näherte. Die bemerkenswerte Ruhe seines Gegenübers zeugte in Hicks' Augen um so mehr von der Richtigkeit seiner Annahme, man hatte ihn beschattet.

"Ah ja? Mir scheint, sie hätten ein viel ernsteres Problem, Junge. Schon seltsam, daß das Corps Psychopathen wie sie frei durch die Gegend rennen läßt..."

Er hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, als Hicks sich auf ihn stürzte - und sofort von den unbemerkt hinter ihn getretenen Männern zurückgerissen wurde. Das Raunen mündete in einem erschreckten Aufschrei der Menge, die wie gebannt das Schauspiel verfolgte. Einen Marine, der wie ein Berserker gegen drei kräftige Männer ankämpfte, die ihn davon abhalten wollten, dem kräftigen, aber ansonsten unscheinbaren Gast an Tisch Sieben das Gesicht einzuschlagen, das bekam man nicht alle Tage geboten.

"Hey, ruhig, man! Ruhig!"

Hicks hörte die Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr kaum, er wußte nur, daß man ihn angriff und ging instinktiv zu seiner erlernten Kampftechnik über. Eine blitzschnelle Drehung, und das erste Paar Hände, das ihn hielt, glitt ab. Mehr Spielraum für Sekundenbruchteile. Ein Tritt ließ einen weiteren seiner Gegner mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden gehen, doch fast gleichzeitig ergriffen ihn zwei weitere Paar Hände, rissen ihn zurück, zwangen ihm die Arme auf den Rücken.

"Laßt mich los, verdammt! Laßt mich - "

Das Ziel seines Zorns, offenbar hinreichend davon überzeugt, daß vier Leute den Wahnsinnigen vor ihm würden festhalten können, kam bis auf einen Meter heran und bedachte Hicks mit einem spöttischen Blick.

"Man sollte sie einsperren, man! Sie gehören in die Gummizelle!"

Ein frischer, heißer Strom reinster Wut ließ Hicks noch einmal gegen seine menschlichen Klammern ankämpfen, doch es war sinnlos. Auch wenn er seinen Kontrahenten alle Hände voll zu tun gab, gegen vier hatte er keine Chance. Zumal ein weiterer Restaurantgast jetzt zwischen ihn und seinen Gegner trat und diesen recht unsanft zurückdrängte.

"Mann, sind sie verrückt? Stacheln sie ihn doch nicht noch weiter auf!"

"Schluß jetzt, verdammt! Beruhigen sie sich endlich!"

Nur ganz allmählich drangen die Stimmen in Hicks' Bewußtsein, drangen durch den Wirbel von Adrenalin, der durch seinen Körper jagte, als seine Kräfte allmählich zu ermüden begannen. Eine Stimme war darunter, die er kannte. Auf die er normalerweise jederzeit hören würde.

"Dwayne, verdammt! Hör auf! Hör auf!"

Er machte einen weiteren verzweifelten Versuch, sich loszureißen, als seine Bewacher ihn weiter zurück zerrten, möglichst weit von dem anderen Streitobjekt fort. Sinnlos.

"Dwayne!" Ripley's Stimme direkt vor ihm, wütend. Der Befehlston, den er teilweise auf Acheron von ihr gehört hatte. Er drang durch. Außer Atem ließ er die Arme sinken, suchte den Augenkontakt mit ihr. Sie mußte doch verstehen, was... Nein. Sie verstand nicht. Wie sollte sie auch? Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht verriet pure Fassungslosigkeit. Und Wut. Wut auf ihn. Als hätte ein Schwall eiskalten Wassers ihn getroffen, hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne, jegliche Gegenwehr erlahmte, ohne ihrem zugleich fragenden und anklagenden Blick auszuweichen. Ihretwegen tat er das hier doch, verdammt, verstand sie das nicht? Einer der Männer, die ihn zurückgehalten hatten, trat jetzt in sein Blickfeld, um die Lage zu erkunden, während noch immer drei Paar Hände mit der Kraft von Schraubstöcken seine Arme umklammerten.

"Alles wieder okay, Sir? Werden sie sich normal benehmen, wenn wir sie jetzt loslassen?"

Hicks zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit von Ripley fort und musterte sein Gegenüber, hastig ein- und ausatmend. Ein noch jugendliches, ehrlich besorgtes Gesicht, ein kräftiger Oberkörper. Kurze Ärmel, die eine eintätowierte Nummer an seinem linken Oberarm freiließen. Ein Marinekadett. Nein, er wollte sich nicht mit Corpsangehörigen schlagen. Er nickte knapp.

"Okay. Okay, kein Problem."

Er fühlte, wie der Griff an seinen Armen nachließ und bemerkte erst jetzt, daß sie kurz davor gewesen waren, ihm die Knochen zu brechen. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später war er frei, zwar noch umringt von den vier Männern, die ihn gespannt betrachteten, aber frei. Er ballte und öffnete die Fäuste, um wieder Gefühl in die fast tauben Arme zu bekommen. Jetzt vernahm er auch das unterdrückte, erleichterte Aufatmen der Menge um sich herum. Er nickte nochmals und wandte den Kopf, um noch einen Blick auf das Ziel seiner Attacke zu werfen. Der Mann war zu seinem Tisch zurückgekehrt, saß aber noch nicht, sondern beobachtete das Geschehen sehr genau und schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf.

"Loslassen? Der Militärpolizei müßten sie diesen Maniac übergeben, verdammt! Und wenn er mir nun draußen auflauert?"

Blitzschnell fuhr Hicks herum, und er spürte, wie seine Bewacher hastig nach ihm griffen, doch statt sich von neuen auf seinen Kontrahenten zu stürzen, hob er nur den Arm und deutete auf diesen.

"Ich werde ihnen nicht auflauern. Aber wenn ich noch einmal sie oder irgendeinen ihrer Leute dabei erwi­sche, wie sie mir nachspionieren, breche ich ihnen das Genick. Ich schwör's. "

Weder sein Tonfall noch sein Blick ließen Zweifel, daß er es ernst meinte. Sekunden verstrichen, Sekunden tödlicher Stille, in denen jeder den Atem anzuhalten schien. Dann wandte Hicks sich ab und gab seinen Bewachern zu verstehen, daß er die Konfrontation hiermit als beendet betrachtete. Unsicher wichen diese allmählich zurück, jederzeit auf dem Sprung, bei einer Finte erneut einzugreifen. Er hob die Hände, beruhigend.

"Ist schon gut. Ich werde keine Probleme mehr machen."

Er war sich bewußt, daß jedes Augenpaar in diesem Raum seinen Weg verfolgte, als er sich auf Ripley zu bewegte, die mit verschränkten Armen inmitten des sich nun schnell auflösenden Zuschauerkreises stand. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen, blickte sekundenlang über sie hinweg auf einen fernen Punkt, bevor er ihr direkt in die Augen sah.

"Es tut mir leid." Verdammt, das klang lächerlich. Und es reichte auch nicht. Sie schüttelte langsam, wie betäubt, den Kopf.

"Dwayne, ich - ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich - es paßt einfach alles nicht zusammen. Das da - das warst nicht du. Was ist los mit dir?"

Hicks atmete tief durch. Er wollte es ihr sagen, alles, was ihm in den letzten Wochen widerfahren war, daß die Aliens hier auf GATEWAY waren, daß er sich mitschuldig an zwölf entsetzlichen Morden gemacht hatte, daß man ihn erpreßte, daß sie ihm damit drohten, sie und Newt umzubringen, und daß... daß - Nein. Er erstickte das Verlangen, sein Gewissen und die entsetzliche Last, die er mit sich herumtrug, zu erleichtern. Zement über den Sprung, in den Safe mit seinem Wissen, versiegelt hinter meterdicken Stahltüren. Kein Wort, keine Andeutung, nichts. Sollte sie glauben, was sie wollte. Mit keiner Miene hatte Hicks auch nur einen Hauch seiner Gedanken verraten, statt dessen trat er an Ripley vorbei.

"Was sollte mit mir los sein? Ich bin Marine. Marines lösen ihre Problem nicht durch Diskutieren."

Jetzt wurde sie ernstlich wütend.

"Verdammt, Dwayne, erzähl mir keinen Mist. Irgend etwas geht hier vor. Schön, wir kennen uns noch nicht lange, und wir haben uns einige Wochen nicht gesehen, aber das da eben war nicht der Dwayne, den ich kenne."

"Tja, ich schätze, da ist noch so einiges an mir, was du noch nicht kennst, Ellen. Genau genommen weißt du eigentlich verdammt wenig von mir. Ich bin nicht der gutmütige Schafskopf, für den du mich hältst." Gott, er haßte sich dafür. Das Befremden in Ripley's Augen war kaum zu ertragen, schockierter hätte sie auch nicht aussehen können, wenn er sie geohrfeigt hätte. Plötzlich war es, als hätte sich ein Betontor zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Ihre Augen wurden kalt.

"Ich denke, wir gehen jetzt besser."

Die plötzliche Kälte zwischen ihnen tat Hicks fast körperlich weh. Schweigend blickte er zu Newt hinüber, die vom Tisch aufgestanden war und ihn mit großen Augen voller Unverständnis ansah, als habe er sie verraten. Er spürte, daß sie auf die ihr eigene und so völlig unkindliche Art in seiner Miene nach irgendeinem Hinweis darauf suchte, wie aus dem außer Ripley einzigen vertrauenswürdigen Erwachsenen in ihrer Welt ein tobsüchtiger Berserker hatte werden können. "Gratulation, Dwayne,"fuhr es durch seinen Kopf. "Die beiden halten dich jetzt für ein ausgemachtes Arschloch. Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du ein dermaßen begabter Schauspieler bist!" Ein letzter stummer Blick von Ripley, als sie ihre Tasche an sich nahm, dann ergriff sie Newt's Hand und verließ eilig das Restaurant, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken. Er verfolgte ihren Weg, bis sie im Aufzug verschwanden.

"Sir?"

Er wandte den Kopf und erblickte die Serviererin mit einem Tablett in den Händen vor sich.

"Ähm, ihr Frühstück, Sir. Das macht dann 10.50."

Hicks warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Teller mit Waffeln, Eierkuchen und Sirup und Früchten, Orangensaft und Kaffee, und verspürte nur Übelkeit. Er zog einen Geldschein und eine Münze aus seiner Hosentasche, und legte sie auf das Tablett.

"Behalten sie den Rest."

Damit verließ auch er das Restaurant.

---------------

Der Rückweg zu seinem Quartier war entsetzlich. Die Gedanken stürmten auf ihn ein, er konnte sie nicht abwehren. Gut, eigentlich hatte er genau das erreicht, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, oder nicht? Ripley würde sich von ihm fernhalten. Damit auch zwangsweise Newt. Gut für sie. Schlecht für ihn. Damit war er ganz auf sich alleine gestellt. Jede Menge Zeit und Gelegenheit, einen Schlachtplan auszuarbeiten. Denn eines war klar, wenn auch sonst nichts mehr: So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er konnte nicht ewig mit diesem Druck herumlaufen, Koffein literweise schlucken und dem letztendlich doch unvermeidlichen Traum ausweichen, ständig auf die große Katastrophe wartend, die eher früher als später über sie alle hereinbrechen mußte. Er hätte Ripley gerne bei dieser Sache an seiner Seite ge­wußt, aber nun mußte es eben ohne sie gehen. Er durfte kein Risiko eingehen. Dennoch... sobald er irgend etwas unternahm, würden seine Erpresser tätig werden. Er mußte sie warnen. Aber wie? Hicks gab sich keinerlei Illusionen mehr hin, es war klar für ihn, daß seine Gespräche überwacht wurden, wahrscheinlich hatte man inzwischen seine gesamte Wohnung verwanzt. Kein Pro­blem. Zudem wurde er beschattet. Verdammt, es mußte eine Möglichkeit geben...

"Wenn sie mich brauchen, bin ich für sie da..." Die Stimme, die durch seinen Kopf hallte, gehörte Colonel Barrister. Sicher, ihm würde er vertrauen können. Unbegrenzt. Aber es gab Grenzen dessen, was "The Bear" für ihn tun konnte. Der Colonel war Ende 50 und schon eine Weile aus dem aktiven Dienst heraus, für die Aktion selbst kam er nicht in Frage. Aber als Bote... vielleicht konnte er Ripley eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Aber wie sollte er diese Nachricht Barrister übergeben, ohne daß –

Lautes, amüsiertes Gegröle ließ ihn aufschrecken. Inzwischen war er, ohne es bemerkt zu haben, bei den Mannschaftsquartieren angekommen. Die oberen Ränge genossen das Privileg eines eigenen Zimmers hier auf GATEWAY, doch die einfachen Soldaten teilten nach wie vor je zu zwölft einen großen Raum miteinander. Hicks, der selber erst vor wenigen Wochen zum Sergeant befördert worden war, konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, welche idiotischen Kraftproben teilweise hinter diesen Türen abliefen. Dies klang nach einer. Er beschloß, einen Blick zu wagen und betätigte den Öffnungsmechanismus. Mit einem leisen hydraulischen Summen glitten die Stahlflügel beiseite und gaben den Blick auf mehre Marines frei, die sich im Kreis um einen weiteren ihrer Gruppe gescharrt hatten und diesen mit lauten Rufen anfeuerten.

"Du schaffst es, Reg! Los, weiter!"

"Mach schon!"

"Los Reg, zeig's ihm!"

Die Tür glitt wieder zu, und diesmal wurde sie gehört. Köpfe wandten sich nach Hicks um. Erst erschroc­ken, doch als die Marines ihren Besucher erkannten, grinsten sie erleichtert. Hicks kannte das Platoon. Ein paar Mal war er selbst in irgendeine dieser dämlichen Mut- oder Kraftproben verwickelt worden. Auch wenn er jetzt Unteroffizier war, so sahen sie ihn doch als einen der ihren an. Private Hendricks trat lächelnd auf ihn zu, während hinter ihm ein ersticktes Husten zu hören war, welches sofort von Gelächter quittiert wurde.

"Sergeant Hicks. Immer schön, sie zu sehen. Treten sie näher!"

Hicks blieb auf Distanz.

"Hendricks, was ist hier los?"

"Oh, äh - das?" Hendricks deutete mit einer weitausschweifenden Handbewegung auf den Tumult. "Nur eine kleine Privatwette, Sir. Möchten sie sich anschließen? Noch ist alles möglich!"

"Was für eine Wette?"

Hendrick's Grinsen war nicht mehr ganz so breit. Hicks' trockene Art machte ihn nervös.

"Nun, Sir, Reg - äh, Private Johnson - hat gewettet, daß er ein Glas Jalapenos hintereinander weg essen kann, ohne dabei etwas zu trinken oder anschließend tot umzufallen." Er wartete auf ein Lachen, oder wenig­stens ein Lächeln, doch alles, was er von Hicks bekam, bevor dieser den Raum verließ, war ein abfälliger, beinah angewiderter Blick, ein Kopfschütteln und ein schneidendes "Wir sind hier nicht im Kindergarten, Private. Werden sie endlich erwachsen!"

Wie versteinert blickten die zwölf Marines ihm hinterher, bis sich die Türen wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. Hendricks schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Kann mir einer verraten, was mit dem los ist?"


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

Ripley konnte es nicht glauben. Wieder und wieder lief die Szene in ihrem Kopf ab, und jedesmal fragte sie sich auf's Neue, was zum Teufel noch mal in Hicks gefahren war. Zu sagen, daß sie der gewalttätige Ausbruch des Marines erschreckt hatte, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen - sie war regelrecht schockiert, allerdings fast noch mehr von der kaltschnäuzigen Art, mit der er ihr anschließend begegnet war, als von der Tat selbst. Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich so falsch eingeschätzt? Hatte dieser eine schöne Tag auf der Erde ihr Urteilsvermögen völlig in die Irre geführt? Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gesehen und gehört hatte. Was war das eben gewesen? Wieder und wieder stellte sie sich diese Frage, während das Shuttle allmählich der Erde entgegen sank. Sie hatten ursprünglich vorgehabt, den ganzen Tag auf GATEWAY zu verbringen, und nun befanden sie sich noch nicht einmal eine Stunde später bereits auf dem Rückweg. Sie hatte sich diesen Tag anders vorgestellt.

Newt saß schweigend neben ihr. Den ganzen Weg vom Restaurant bis zu den Shuttledocks hatte sie kein Wort gesagt, und doch hatte Ripley trotz ihrer eigenen sich jagenden Gedanken mitbekommen, daß die Szene eben auch sie beschäftigte. Kein Wunder, dachte sie. Schließlich hatte sich das Mädchen ebenfalls sehr auf das Wiedersehen gefreut. Sie strich Newt sanft durchs Haar.

"Es tut mir leid, Newt. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist."

Die Kleine sah sie wie von ganz weit entfernt an, und Ripley erkannte, daß sie wohl an etwas ganz anderes gedacht haben mußte. Der so unkindliche Ausdruck tiefster Konzentration wich nur zögernd aus Newts Gesicht. Ripley fragte sich, was ihren Schützling wohl so intensiv beschäftigt haben mochte, wenn nicht die Szene von eben.

"Newt? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte.

"Ich habe nur nachgedacht."

"Über Dwayne? Das habe ich auch. Er sah abgespannt aus. Müde. Vielleicht hat das etwas damit zu tun..."

Sie blickte wieder aus dem Fenster und war sich nicht bewußt, daß sie Newts Aufmerksamkeit bereits wieder verloren hatte. Deren Gedanken kreisten jedoch um ein anderes Problem, als Ripley dachte. Newt hatte sich unwohl gefühlt auf GATEWAY, schon bevor die häßliche Szene geschehen war. Sie hatte es gespürt, sobald sie den Fuß in die Raumstation gesetzt hatte. Aber was? Was hatte sie gespürt? Sie war sich über ihre Gefühle nicht im klaren, über ihre unerklärliche Unruhe, und versuchte nun, der Sache einen Namen zu geben. Sie würde nicht eher ruhen, bis sie die Antwort wußte.

-----------------

Die Aliens wirkten träge. Hicks konnte in dem künstlich verdunkelten Raum überhaupt nur zwei von ihnen ausmachen. Einen Soldaten und die über ihm wie die indische Göttin Kali thronende Königin. Der Rest hatte sich vermutlich irgendwo in dieses bereits reichhaltig von ihnen bearbeitete Labyrinth zurückgezogen und verschlief den Tag. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie sich vor wie in einem Hotel. _'Genießt die Zeit,_' dachte Hicks. ' _Allzu lange wird sie nicht mehr dauern_.' Der Warrior blickte träge auf, als er die Bewegung an der Sichtscheibe wahrnahm. Keine Demonstration seiner Waffen heute, eher uninteressiert fiel er in seine Ausgangsstellung zurück. Er sah regelrecht gelangweilt aus, fand Hicks. Kannten die Aliens Langeweile ? Wenn ja, würde er bald handeln müssen. Langeweile war der beste Auslöser für Käfigflucht. Er hatte keine Zweifel, daß dies den Xenomorphen selbst in diesen sicherheitstechnisch auf dem neuesten Stand befindlichen Räumlichkeiten Weyland Yutanis ohne große Schwierigkeiten gelingen würde. Das dazugehörige Szenario hatte Hicks in den vergangenen Wochen bereits unzählige Male in seinen Träumen erlebt. Es war nur zu leicht vorstellbar...Die Mitarbeiter der Gesellschaft mochten ihn deswe­gen ruhig belächeln; wenn die Aliens erst einmal frei durch GATEWAY tobten, würde niemandem mehr danach zumute sein. Er wandte sich um, als er Schritte hinter sich hörte. Sie gehörten zu Dr. Riser, dem Leiter des Projektes und seines Zeichens hoch dekorierter Verhaltensforscher und von der Gesellschaft mit der Aufgabe betreut, die Intelligenz der Aliens auszuloten . Er lächelte, als er Hicks vor der Scheibe stehen sah.

"Wie ich sehe, fällt es ihnen nach all der Zeit immer noch schwer, sich von ihnen loszureißen, nicht wahr? Ich kann das gut verstehen. Sie sind schon faszinierend."

"Faszinierend ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort, finde ich. 'Tödlich' wäre treffender."

Riser runzelte die Stirn.

"Ah, Hicks, sie sind doch nicht immer noch auf der alten 'Geisterbahn-Schiene'? Wir lüften hier Geheimnis um Geheimnis, stehen haarscharf davor, eine Abschirmung gegen ihre Säure zu entwickeln und entziffern allmählich ihr Verhalten, und sie wollen mir immer noch mit der Masche von der "unkontrollierbaren Naturgewalt aus den Weiten des Alls" kommen? Öffnen sie die Augen."

Hicks verzog keine Miene.

"Ich weiß nicht, ich habe immer noch das Gefühl, daß ich der einzige bin, der sie offen hat. Ich meine vollkommen offen. Sie haben sie vielleicht offen, aber sie haben Scheuklappen davor, sie alle hier. Sie sehen nur, was sie sehen wollen. Sie sehen, die Aliens sind intelligent. Großartig, also dressieren wir sie. Sie sehen, daß sie mit mörderischen Kräften und Waffen ausgestattet sind. Großartig, also laßt sie uns auf unsere Feinde hetzen. Das erinnert mich an dieses Medikament, das vor ein paar Monaten vom Markt genommen wurde, wissen sie noch? Dieses Medikament, das Krebs innerhalb eines Jahres restlos heilen kann, einen im Gegenzug früher oder später an Gehirnschlag sterben läßt? Ich weiß nicht... ich meine, wie kommen sie darauf, daß sie sie kontrollieren können?"

"Nun, wir sind Wissenschaftler, erinnern sie sich? Das ist unser Aufgabengebiet. Ich meine, die Menschheit ist im Laufe der Jahrtausende über so manches gestolpert, das sie einerseits voranbringen konnte, andererseits aber auch diverse Gefahren beinhaltet hatte. Denken sie nur an die Atomkraft. Noch im letzten Jahrhundert gab es teilweise massiven Widerstand von seiten der Bevölkerung. Und jetzt?" Riser machte eine alles umschließende Geste. "Wir haben sie gemeistert. Es gab seit Jahrzehnten keinen Störfall mehr, die Raumfahrt oder selbst Stationen wie diese hier wären ohne die Atomkraft undenkbar. Ihr Arbeitsplatz hängt daran. Sehen sie, was uns das Beharren der Wissenschaftler gebracht hat?"

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Hicks Lippen.

"Das war ein phantastischer Vortrag. Halten sie den doch einmal vor jemandem, der bei einem Unfall verstrahlt wurde. Oder der, weil er im Einzugsbereich wohnte und Krebs bekam. Ich meine, sie sollten auch den Blickpunkt des Opfers kennen."

"Soll das heißen, daß sie Mitleid mit dem Feind haben, wenn wir ihm die Aliens auf den Hals hetzen?"

"Nein. Ich habe Mitleid mit uns allen, wenn die da - " Er deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich," - beschließen, daß es an der Zeit ist, zur Tat zu schreiten. Ich habe Angst um Mutter Erde dort draußen. Was meinen sie, was geschieht, wenn auch nur eines von ihnen es runter schafft?"

Riser zog eine Braue hoch.

"Wie sollte es das ihrer Meinung nach schaffen?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie. Sie werden schon einen Weg finden. Wir hatten auch nicht vor, deren Königin auf die Sulaco mitzunehmen. Plötzlich war sie dann aber doch da. Wollen sie dafür garantieren, daß sie's nicht schaffen?"

Der Wissenschaftler zuckte die Achseln.

"Okay, spielen wir den Fall durch. Aber lassen sie uns dafür in mein Büro gehen, okay? Dies wird anscheinend eines unserer längeren Gespräche, und ich habe nicht vor, die ganze Zeit zu stehen. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen?"

Hicks folgte der einladenden Geste seines Gesprächspartners bereitwillig. Es war an der Zeit, ein wenig mehr herauszufinden. Vielleicht konnte ihm etwas von alledem hier ihn irgendwie weiterbringen, ihm einen Hinweis darauf geben, wie er den Aliens beikommen konnte. Sie landeten in einem kargen, kleinen Büro am anderen Ende des Ganges.

"Keine Anrufe jetzt bitte, Sue." Riser blickte seine Sekretärin nicht einmal an, als er an ihr vorbei in sein Büro ging und sich dort in den Sessel hinter dem mit Papierkram überladenen Schreibtisch fallen ließ.

"Bitte, setzen sie sich." Er schloß die Tür mit einem Knopfdruck. "Oh, was zu trinken?"

"Danke, nein."

"Nun, ich könnte schon einen Kaffee vertragen. " Er drückte auf die Sprechanlage. "Sue? Würden sie uns bitte Kaffee bringen?" Er lächelte Hicks über den Tisch hinweg an. "Für den Fall, daß sie's sich anders überlegen."

"Ich schätze, das habe ich schon." Hicks spürte gerade, wie sich ein weiteres Müdigkeitstief anbahnte. Himmel, immerhin hatte er wochenlang kaum geschlafen. "Wenn er stark ist..."

"Machen sie Witze? Ich bin nur immer erstaunt, daß mir der Löffel beim Umrühren nicht abbricht." Er räusperte sich. "Aber Spaß beiseite und zurück zum Thema. Nehmen wir den Fall, ein Alien gelangt - durch welchen Zufall auch immer - auf die Erde. Was sollte es alleine groß anrichten können in den paar Minuten oder Stunden, bis wir es finden? Ich glaube, das wissen sie noch gar nicht, oder? Jedes von ihnen ist mit einem winzigen Sender ausgerüstet. Wir wissen jederzeit ganz genau, wo sich unsere Babys befinden. Es könnte uns nicht entkommen."

"Ihre Babys, hm?" Hicks schüttelte amüsiert und frustriert zugleich den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht... Diese Sender, wie sind die befestigt? Ich meine, sie können sie doch wohl kaum implantiert haben, oder?"

"Sicher. Ganz so weit sind wir mit der Säureabschirmung noch nicht. Aber auch das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nein, sie haben eine Plakette an dem mittleren der Rückententakel."

Hicks beugte sich interessiert vor.

"Verraten sie mir, wie sie die dort befestigt haben? Ich meine, wieviele unglückliche Freiwillige haben sie dafür verbraucht?"

"Sergeant, also bitte... das sind doch Steinzeitmethoden. Wir haben andere Möglichkeiten. Diese Aufgabe haben natürlich Syntheten übernommen. Die Aliens scheinen sie nicht zu beachten, sie sind ihnen völlig egal, solange sie ihnen nicht im Wege stehen. Es war ein Kinderspiel, sie während des Schlafs zu kennzeichnen. Hat keine halbe Stunde gedauert. War überhaupt kein Aufstand."

"Und sie haben sich nicht gewehrt? Sie tragen alle noch den Sender?"

"Ja und ja. Sie können ihn selbst gar nicht abreißen, er ist verdammt gut befestigt. Aber selbst ange­nommen, sie könnten ihn entfernen, was sollte ein Alien, oder was sollten selbst zwölf Aliens dort drau­ßen ausrichten? Ich meine, die Erde ist immer noch ein verdammt großer Planet. Sie reden, als könnte dies den Weltuntergang bedeuten. Sie haben immer noch ihre Grenzen. Sie können sich nicht reproduzieren ohne ihre Königin."

Hicks blickte Riser direkt in die Augen.

"Meinen sie? Professor Brown, ihr genialer Genetiker, erzählte mir neulich, daß jeder Soldat das genetische Erbmaterial einer Königin in sich trägt. Daß es lediglich brachliegen würde. Er war der Ansicht, daß beim Fehlen einer Königin ein bis dahin völlig normaler, steriler Aliensoldat sich in eine eierlegende Königin verwandeln könnte.?" Er hob bedeutungsvoll die Brauen.

Riser lehnte sich im Zeitlupentempo in seinem Sessel zurück und runzelte erstmals die Stirn.

"Brown hat ihnen das erzählt, ja? Interessant."

"War das etwa auch wieder so ein winziges Detail, von dem ich nichts erfahren sollte, wie die Sache mit der Intelligenz dieser... Spezies?" Er erntete nur Schweigen. Hicks schüttelte den Kopf. "Wissen sie, wenn ich schon mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten soll, meinen sie nicht, daß sie mir dann sämtliche zur Verfügung stehenden Erkenntnisse mitteilen sollten? Ich finde es ziemlich haarsträubend, daß sie mir immer genau die wichtigsten ihrer Forschungsergebnisse vorenthalten. Sie kennen meinen Standpunkt, sie wissen, daß ich sowieso gegen jedes Experiment mit dieser Rasse bin, aber okay, hier bin ich. Ich arbeite trotzdem mit. Nichts von dem, was sie mir bisher offenbart haben, hat mich bis jetzt sonderlich überrascht. Ich traue diesen Viechern alles zu. Immerhin habe ich sie in Aktion erlebt. Wenn ihnen wirklich daran gelegen ist, eine Katastrophe zu vermeiden, meinen sie nicht, daß ich dann alles wissen sollte? Immerhin bin ich ganz offiziell ihr Mitarbeiter."

Riser trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Sessellehne herum, blickte dann auf.

"Das interessiert mich sowieso. Warum tun sie das? Ich meine, sie haben ihren Standpunkt von Anfang an mehr als klar gemacht. Weshalb sind sie dann trotzdem hier als Berater tätig?"

Hicks' Miene verriet nichts.

"Ich habe meine Gründe."

Schweigen. Riser studierte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers und entschied, daß er zu diesem Thema wohl nicht mehr aus dem Sergeanten würde herausholen können.

"Schön. Also, da haben wir schlimmstenfalls zwölf Alienköniginnen auf der Erde. Was natürlich völlig unmöglich ist, aber egal. Und jetzt? Okay, vielleicht würde es einige Opfer geben. Die gab es bei allen großen Erfindungen. Sie würden keine Woche durchhalten."

"Man, sie sind völlig vernagelt. Was passieren würde, wenn zwölf Königinnen auf die Erde gelangen? Ich sag's ihnen: Sie könnten die Erde und alles, was auf ihr lebt, abschreiben. Sie würden die Situation nie wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Sie und ihre Kompagnons hier hätten die Ausrottung der menschlichen Rasse auf dem Gewissen. Ist das ein Titel, um den sie sich reißen?"

Mit einem leisen Summen glitt die Tür hinter Hicks auf und Riser's Sekretärin trat mit einem Tablett in der Hand in den Raum und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch.

"Der Kaffee."

"Danke, Sue. Das wäre dann erstmal alles."

Riser wartete, bis sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen und die Tür sich wieder geschlossen hatte, bevor er fortfuhr. Sein Tonfall war noch immer ruhig, dennoch meinte Hicks, bereits nur mühsam unterdrückten Ärger mitschwingen zu hören.

"Meinen sie nicht, daß sie die Scheuklappen aufhaben, Sergeant? Sie sehen immerhin alles nur negativ."

"Yeah, sicher. Ich habe meine ganz persönlichen Gründe, alles, was mit diesen Kreaturen zusammenhängt, negativ zu sehen. Ich habe 146 und 12 Gründe, die Sache so zu sehen. Die Kolonisten auf Acheron und mein Team. Meine eigene Verletzung. Sie werden dafür bezahlt, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ich kann bisher nicht behaupten, daß sie dabei irgendwelche Fortschritte gemacht hätten..."

Hicks hob seine Tasse und trank sie ohne abzusetzen leer. Der Kaffee war stark. Gut. Er hatte ihn mittlerweile dringend nötig. Auch wenn diese Diskussion mit Riser ihn bisher wachgehalten hatte, so spürte er doch immer mehr die durch permanenten selbst herbeigeführten Schlafentzug hervorgerufene Erschöpfung. Höchste Zeit für einen neuen Koffeinstoß. Der Wissenschaftler funkelte ihn über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse hinweg an. Nun konnte Hicks den Ärger in seinen Augen deutlich erkennen.

"Sie wollen damit sagen, daß in ihren Augen unsere gesamten Forschungsergebnisse Unfug sind?"

"Nein. Was ich meine ist, daß sie beliebig viel über diese Aliens herausfinden können und wahrscheinlich auch werden. Und trotzdem werden sie nicht in der Lage sein, sie aufzuhalten, wenn es denen in ihrem Käfig zu eng wird. Sie bewegen sich permanent am Rande der Katastrophe, aber da sie immer nur einen kleinen Ausschnitt durch ihre Mikroskope und Videokameras sehen, fehlt ihnen der Überblick über das Ganze. "

"Und den haben sie, ja? Sie, der mit - ich weiß nicht - 16, spätestens 17 Jahren von der Schule direkt zu den Marines gegangen ist und die restlichen zehn Jahre lediglich gelernt hat, wie man das Magazin in seinem Gewehr wechselt? Sie wollen jemandem, der sich seit 25 Jahren mit Verhaltensforschung und Genetik befaßt, jemanden, der in Havard studiert hat, erzählen, daß er sich irrt und sie - wahrscheinlich das dann weltgrößte Naturtalent auf dem Gebiet der Biologie - die einzig gültige Wahrheit gefunden hätten?"

Riser's Fassade der Freundlich- und Höflichkeit brach zusehends zusammen und machte Platz für Arroganz und beißenden Sarkasmus. Hicks blieb äußerlich gelassen. Er wußte, welche Ausbildung er durchgemacht hatte, er mußte sich nichts anhören, was ein sturer, größenwahnsinniger Fachidiot über ihn dachte. Er stellte die Tasse zurück und erhob sich.

"Wissen sie, Dr. Riser, sie können ihre ganzen akademischen Titel nehmen und sie sich in den Hintern schieben. Sie werden die Aliens sicher wahnsinnig damit beeindrucken, wenn sie ihnen erzählen, daß sie in Havard studiert haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob Theoretiker ihnen besser schmecken, aber bestimmt sind sie leichter zu fangen. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß, wenn die Sache hier richtig losgeht."

Er wandte sich abrupt um und verließ den Raum. Riser starrte ihm lange hinterher, noch lange, nachdem sich die Türen hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. Schließlich drückte er auf die Sprechtaste seiner Anlage.

"Sue? Suchen sie Crenna und sagen sie ihm, er soll in mein Büro kommen. Sofort."

--------------------

Hicks hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber die letzte Bemerkung seines Kontrahenten hatte ihn geärgert. Mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hatte. Okay, wahrscheinlich war das nur eine weitere Begleiterscheinung des Dauerstresses, in dem er sich seit Wochen befand. Früher wäre eine derartige Bemerkung einfach an ihm abgeprallt. Wahrscheinlich hätte er einfach darüber hinweg gehört. Er fragte sich, weshalb es ihm soviel ausmachte, was irgendein aufgeblasener Sesselhocker und Theoretiker über ihn sagte. Er hatte sich mit 19 Jahren den Marines angeschlossen, seine Ausbildung mit Gut abgeschlossen und seitdem keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, sich durch diverse Lehrgänge weiter zu qualifizieren, sei es, daß er in seiner Militärlaufbahn Spanisch erlernt hatte, sich mit Nachrichtentechnik und EDV bestens auskannte und selbst einen Pilotenschein besaß. Sicher, es war lange her, seit er ihn gemacht hatte, aber Hicks schätzte, daß er auch heute noch mit einer kleinen Einweisung ein Shuttle fliegen konnte. Er atmete tief durch. Verdammt, er mußte Dampf ablassen. Wenn er seinem aufgestauten Ärger nicht bald Luft machen konnte, würde er platzen. Zeit für Konditionstraining. Wenn er sich genug schaffte, würde er vielleicht sogar mal eine Nacht ruhig schlafen können.

Er stieg die wenigen Stufen zum Kristall-Gang hinunter, einen der wenigen Orte GATEWAYs, der nicht rein funktionell gehalten war. Im Gegenteil, der unterhalb des Westflügels der Station angebrachte Korridor war eine der größten Se­henswürdigkeiten, und sein Bestehen konnte nur damit erklärt werden, daß offenbar einem der Architekten GATEWAY's der antrainierte Sinn für nüchternes Design zumindest kurzfristig abhanden gekommen sein mußte. Der knapp einen Kilometer lange Rundgang schwebte frei unter der metallenen Außenhülle der Station und war lediglich durch diverse Zugänge mit dieser verbunden. Das Ungewöhnliche an dem Gang war, daß er komplett aus einem na­hezu unsichtbaren, extrem belastbaren Sicherheitsglas bestand - wenn man durch die fünf Meter breite, nur vom Sternenlicht und dem sanften Schimmern erhellte Röhre lief, war es ein Gefühl, als schwebe man durchs All. Hicks' Weg führte ihn tagtäglich hier hindurch, und doch hatte sich das Wunder noch nicht abgenutzt. Manchmal lief er in seiner knapp bemessenen Freizeit einfach den Gang auf und ab, um sich bei dem grandiosen Anblick zu entspannen, oder er ging bis zum Ende durch, um sich in den anschließenden Kristall-Saal zu setzen und einfach ein paar Stunden abzuschalten. Es war der einzige Ort, den er auf GATEWAY liebte.

Vor ihm blockierte eine größere Menschenmenge die schmale Glasröhre, und er verlangsamte sein Tempo. Alle starrten wie gebannt hinaus, ein lebhaftes, aufgeregtes Gemurmel untermalte die eigentümliche Szene. Hicks drängte sich hindurch, bis er neben einem ihm bekannten Gesicht zur Ruhe kam. Er reckte den Hals, konnte jedoch noch nichts erkennen außer den Andockstationen GATEWAYs auf der anderen Seite der Raumstation.

"Hi, John! Verrätst du mir, was hier los ist?"

John Kendrick, dessen Abzeichen ihn als Corporal des 3. Regiments auswiesen, deutete nach rechts.

"Die PHOENIX kommt gerade von ihrem Testflug zurück. Soll eine Augenweide sein, das Schiff. Ganz anders als die alten Blecheimer, mit denen man unsereiner so durch die Gegend zu kutschieren pflegt. Außerdem soll sie einiges auf dem Kasten haben. Sämtlicher technischer Schnickschnack, den es so gibt. Ein Schlachtschiff der Sonderklasse. Sie war jetzt vier Monate draußen zum Test. Nach allem, was ich so mitgekriegt habe, ist die Besatzung begeistert. Sie muß jeden Augenblick ankommen." Er musterte Hicks kritisch. "Ist alles o.k.? Probleme?"

Hicks war die Frage allmählich leid.

"Nur eine unruhige Nacht. Danke der Nachfrage."

"Unruhige Nacht?" Kendrick grinste anzüglich. "Wer war denn die Glückliche?"

Hicks schüttelte milde tadelnd den Kopf.

"Corporal, sie wieder mit ihrer dreckigen Phantasie..." Er lächelte. Es tat gut, zur Abwechslung mal wieder mit jemanden zu sprechen, bei dem er nicht aufpassen mußte, was er sagte. John Kendrick hatte ihn ein weites Stück seiner militärischen Laufbahn begleitet, bis Hicks schließlich vor einigen Jahren Apone's Team zugeteilt worden war. Sie hatten zusammen eine Menge durchgemacht. Ein Raunen vor ihm bewog ihn, nochmals den Hals zu recken. Jetzt sah er es auch: eine schlanke, blauschimmernde Stahlspitze, die sich durch die Schwärze des Alls bohrte, gefolgt von mehreren ebenso dünnen Spitzen, die sich zu einem gewaltigen, stromlinienförmigen Rumpf vereinigten. Die schwarzen Buchstaben USS PHOENIX an der Seite, kurz bevor die kurzen, fast haifischflossenartigen Tragflächen sich über 2/3 der Rumpflänge aus dem Stahl hervorhoben, ehe sie kurz vor den gleißend hellen Triebwerken endeten. Lichter funkelten über die gesamte Länge hinweg, als schwebe dort vor ihren Augen ein Mini-Manhattan ein. Im Ganzen wirkte das Schlachtschiff wie ein überdimensionierter Kampfbomber. Tatsächlich war es auch für derartige Einsätze konzipiert; ein Schiff für Raumschlachten wie auch Kampfeinsätze in der Atmosphäre eines Planeten. Es war ein atembe­raubender Anblick. Hicks konnte seine Augen nicht davon lassen, während er Kendrick fragte: "Wie groß ist sie?"

Sein Gesprächspartner schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "3.500 Meter heißt es. Mein Gott, ist sie nicht wunderschön? Wow!"

Mittlerweile füllte das Schiff fast das gesamte Blickfeld aus. Die aufgeregten Unterhaltungen verstummten und wichen einer fast ehrfürchtigen Stille. Mehrere Minuten vergingen, bis die Menschenmenge aus ihrer Erstarrung zu erwachen schien. Nur sehr langsam löste sich der Auflauf auf. Schließlich wandte sich auch Kendrick wieder um.

"Man, ich würde einiges dafür geben, meinen nächsten Einsatz mit dieser Schönheit zu verbringen. Obwohl ich mich für den Anfang auch mit 'ner Vip-Tour zufriedengeben würde."

Hicks lachte leise.

"Tja, da ist denen da oben wohl mal wieder ein Geniestreich gelungen. Obwohl man vom Äußeren nicht immer auf das Innere schließen kann. Wer weiß, was unser Vogel für Kinderkrankheiten hat... "

Kendrick runzelte die Stirn.

"Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Natürlich... nicht. Ich meine, ich hasse diese alten Blecheimer wie die SULACO genau wie du. Ein wenig mehr Luxus auf der Reise wäre nicht schlecht."

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits später Abend, kein Wunder, daß er Hunger hatte. Schließlich hatte er den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Aber auch das würde bis nach dem Training warten müssen. Bevor er nicht einiges von dem Frust, den er schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herumtrug, abgelassen hatte, würde ihm das Essen sowieso nicht schmecken. Er klopfte Kendrick auf die Schulter.

"Okay, dann Hals- und Beinbruch weiterhin, hm? Wir sehen uns."

"Dito. Und gönn' dir nicht mehr so viele "unruhige Nächte"!" Der Corporal nickte ihm zu. "Bis bald!"

---------------

Es war fast Mitternacht, die Freizeitebene so gut wie verlassen. Der Tag war beendet, die Energie auf das nötigste reduziert, und so erhellte lediglich ein schummriges Notlicht den Geräteraum. Das einzige Geräusch kam aus einer Ecke direkt vor der Panoramascheibe, von wo noch Fußtritte und angestrengtes Atmen ertönten, jemand rannte bereits seit fast einer Stunde zügig auf dem Laufband.

Hicks hatte seinen Vorsatz wahr gemacht, er hatte Dampf abgelassen. Als er in sein Apartment zurückgekehrt war, hatte er dort zwei Nachrichten vorgefunden, die eine von Barrister, die andere von Shaw. Er sollte sich unverzüglich beim General melden. Gerade, wenn man dachte, man habe den Tag halbwegs überstanden... Mit einem Seufzen gab Hicks die Nummer des Generals in sein Videotelefon ein und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl davor nieder. Er wartete. Die Anzeige blinkte auf, doch es kam keine Verbindung zustande. Schließlich schaltete Hicks ab. 'Leck mich!" Er warf einen Blick auf die Nachricht Barristers. Auch der Colonel wollte ihn sprechen. Sobald es ihm recht war. Okay, gerne. Aber nichts jetzt. Hicks griff sich seine Trainingstasche aus dem Schrank und verließ mit einem letzten Rundblick die Wohnung.

Als er die Halle betrat, war es noch relativ voll gewesen, und er hatte keine Schwierigkeiten gehabt, einen Trainingspartner für den Kampfsport zu finden. Das Aufwärmen war kein Problem gewesen, auch die leichten Übungen danach nicht, doch als sie schließlich beim Trainingskampf angelangt waren, fand es Hicks schwierig, die Kraft seiner Schläge zurückzunehmen. Er wollte zuschlagen, er wollte einen richtigen Kampf. Er wollte sich nicht zurückhalten. All der aufgestaute Ärger verlangte danach, ein Ventil zu finden. Nachdem er seinen Gegner bereits zum zweiten Mal mit einem kräftigen Tritt in den Magen auf die Matte gesandt hatte, wurde dieser wütend.

"Verdammt, Hicks, was soll das? Willst du mich umbringen?"

"Tut mir leid."

"Dafür kann ich mir nichts kaufen. Himmel, man könnte meinen, du willst mir sämtliche Knochen bre­chen! Das hier ist Training, man! Okay? Kriegst du das in deinen Kopf? Training! Ich habe keine Lust, mich morgen mit ein paar Rippenbrüchen krank zu melden!"

"Dann solltest du besser auf deine Deckung aufpassen."

"Scheiße man, was sollen diese Sprüche? Wir machen hier kein Vollkontakt. Wenn du dich nicht zurücknehmen kannst, hör' ich auf, klar?" Er stellte sich wieder auf die Füße und funkelte Hicks an. "Okay, weiter."

Es kostete Hicks ein gewaltiges Maß an Selbstbeherrschung, aber er schaffte es. Ihr weiterer Kampf war zwar hart, aber fair. Dennoch konnte er nach der Stunde noch keineswegs sagen, daß die Lektion ihm gereicht hatte. Er wollte, ja, er mußte sich heute schaffen. Er wollte sich verausgaben, bis er bewußtlos in sein Bett fiel. In Tiefschlaf fallen, ohne den Traum aufzuscheuchen. Schlafen wie ein Toter. Es gab nur einen Weg, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Er stürzte sich auf das Krafttraining. Weitere eineinhalb Stunden später, er war gerade auf das Laufband gestiegen und hatte die Geschwindigkeit und den Steigungswinkel ausgewählt, tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. Er fuhr herum. Givens, der schwarze Trainer und ein Berg von Muskeln, zuckte zurück.

"Hey, hey, langsam. Hören sie, Hicks, es ist jetzt elf. Ich habe jetzt Schluß. Normalerweise müßten sie jetzt aufhören, aber ich sehe, daß sie diesen Trip heute anscheinend dringend nötig haben. Scheiße, es wird schon niemand was klauen, wenn ich offenlasse. Tun sie mir nur einen Gefallen und schalten sie nachher das Licht in den Duschen aus, okay?"

"Kein Problem." Hicks blickte nur kurz auf und begann dann zu laufen. Givens nickte kurz vor sich hin, ergriff dann seine Tasche und verließ die Halle. Seine Schritte hallten gespenstisch in dem metallenen Raum wider.

Die Tour de Force hinterließ allmählich Spuren. Hicks war inzwischen über den so wunderbar angenehmen Zustand hinaus, in dem sich der Geist vom Körper löste und - während dieser wie eine Maschine weiterhin Höchstleistungen erbrachte - den Verstand auf Hochtouren laufen ließ - wenn man dies wollte. Hicks wollte es heute nicht. Er hatte sich heute mit zu vielen Problemen herumschlagen müssen, er wollte an nichts denken. Den Verstand ruhen lassen. Eine Art autogenes Training. Ein Freund hatte ihm vor Jahren die Methode beigebracht, und Hicks war ihm im Nachhinein unendlich dankbar dafür, schließlich hatte sie ihm bereits in diversen mörderischen Situationen geholfen, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Immerhin war er im Corps für seine sprichwörtliche Ruhe und Effizienz gerade in Extremsituationen bekannt , ein Grund, weswegen ihn bisher jeder gerne in seinem Team gesehen hatte. Aber in den vergangenen Wochen war ein Wandel eingetreten, die Fassade des immer coolen und überlegten Offiziers, auf den man rechnen konnte, bekam Risse. Sicher würde sein Auftritt von heute morgen sein übriges Tun, an Hicks' Image zu kratzen. Wie würden die anderen reagieren, wenn sie erfuhren, daß unter der jahrelang so sorgsam aufgebauten Schicht die Nerven bloß lagen? Mit Verständnis? Mit Verunsicherung? Wer wollte schon mit jemanden rausfliegen, der in Stressituationen zum Hysteriker wurde? Es kostete Hicks erhebliche Anstrengungen, diese Gedanken abzublocken.

Und es wurde von Minute zu Minute schwieriger. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, daß seine Kräfte nachließen. Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Körper zurückfallen, spürte von einer Sekunde zur anderen plötzlich das Brennen der ermüdenden Muskeln, das heftige Pumpen der Lunge, den rasenden Trommelwirbel seines Herzens. Er hob die Linke, blickte auf die Uhr. Kurz nach Mitternacht. Fast drei Stunden hatte er sich jetzt geschafft. Okay, das reichte. Er tippte auf der Bedienung des Laufbands einige neue Anweisungen ein, worauf sich die Geschwindigkeit allmählich von einem schnellen Joggen über einem flotten Trab bis hin zu einem zügigen Schrittempo verlangsamte. Fünf Minuten später kam es zum Stillstand. Hicks griff nach seinem Hand­tuch, wischte sich den Schweiß von Stirn und Nacken. Gott, war das ein gutes Gefühl... Seine Beine liefen wie von selbst, als er sich das Handtuch schließlich um die Schultern schlang und den Weg durch die dunkle Halle zu den Duschen antrat.

Kein Zweifel, heute würde er gut schlafen können. Noch rauschte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern, aber dahinter spürte Hicks bereits eine bleierne Müdigkeit lauern. Gut so. Keine Aufputschtabletten heute, keine Tricks, um auch diese Nacht wieder ohne Schlaf hinter sich bringen zu können. Vielleicht sah nach sechs Stunden Schlaf die Welt morgen früh nicht mehr ganz so rabenschwarz aus. Er bog in den kurzen Gang ein und blickte sich kurz um. Alles lag verlassen da. Tot. Als sei er der einzige Mensch hier unten. Zur Abwechslung war das mal kein schlechtes Gefühl. Menschenmengen hatten ihn in den vergangenen Tagen zusehends nervös gemacht. Zu viele Möglichkeiten, das eine Paar Augen, das jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte, zu übersehen. Unter diesen Umständen war das Frühstück heute morgen mit Ripley eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Mittlerweile hatte er die Dusch- und Umkleideräume erreicht und ging an sein Schließfach, um Duschzeug und frische Kleidung herauszuholen. Auch hier war nur noch die äußerst sparsame Nachtbeleuchtung in Betrieb. Okay, für ihn reichte es. Er entledigte sich seiner durchgeschwitzten Kleidung und betrat die Duschen. Das heiße Wasser tat gut. Außer dem Schweiß schien es auch noch sämtliche aufgestauten Spannungen zu beseitigen. Hicks hätte ewig darunter stehen können. Doch allmählich trat die Müdigkeit in den Vordergrund, und er sehnte sich nur noch nach seinem Bett. Er trocknete sich ab, zog die Jogginghose und ein frisches Shirt an und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Spiegel, und er blieb stehen. Musterte sein Gesicht. Alle hatten sie ihm gesagt, wie schlecht er aussehe. Er mußte ihnen recht geben. Die letzten Wochen und Monate waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Er beugte sich leicht vor, berührte mit der Linken die neue Haut auf seiner Wange und rund um das linke Auge. Noch immer hatte er dort ein taubes Gefühl, als gehöre dieser Teil nicht zu ihm. Die Nerven mußten erst wieder zusammenwachsen, hatte Dr. Sanderson gesagt, als er ihn vor ein paar Tagen daraufhin angesprochen hatte. Er würde von seiner Begegnung mit dem Säureblut der Aliens bis auf die eine, die er sich zu behalten entschlossen hatte, keinerlei sichtbare Narben zurückbehalten, aber er mußte Geduld haben. Noch immer waren die Stellen, an denen Haut transplantiert worden war, ein wenig heller als der Rest, aber dies war das einzige äußere Zeichen. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Noch vor zehn Jahren wäre er für den Rest seines Lebens entstellt gewesen. Was war da schon ein wenig Taubheit? Seine Augen waren es, die ihm größere Sorgen machten. Er sah fertig aus. Verstört und verunsichert. Sicher lag das nicht nur an dem hinter ihm liegenden Gewaltakt. Kein Wunder, daß alle Welt ihn fragte, ob er Probleme habe. Er hätte sich selbst kaum wiedererkannt.

Sekundenlang blieb er so stehen, sich kritisch musternd, das Gefühl der Hochstimmung völlig verschwunden, bis etwas ihn herumfahren ließ. Ein Geräusch? Oder seine seit längerem Überstunden machende Phantasie? Hicks hielt die Luft an, lauschte angestrengt in das Halbdunkel hinein. Es war vom Gang gekommen. Ein Knarren, ganz leicht, als bewege sich dort draußen jemand, der nicht gehört werden wollte. Die Sekunden verstrichen. Er wartete ab. Nichts. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. _'Verdammt, Dwayne, du bist wirklich voll mit den Nerven zu Fuß_!' Er entspannte sich und griff nach seiner Tasche, als es plötzlich pechschwarz um ihn herum wurde. Mit einem Ruck fuhr er hoch. Verdammt, was –

Schritte. Mehrere, direkt von vorne. Schnell. Blitzartig war er hellwach, wich bis an die Wand zurück, die Muskeln angespannt, jede Sekunde mit dem Angriff rechnend. Trotzdem traf er ihn völlig unvorbereitet, ein Schwall Reizgas mitten ins Gesicht, in die weit aufgerissenen Augen.

"Fuck - "

Jemand riß ihn nach vorne, warf ihm etwas über den Kopf. Etwas schnürte ihm die Luft ab. Sein Marineinstinkt griff ein. Eine blitzschnelle Drehung, die Rechte fuhr mit geöffneter Handfläche nach vorne und traf dort auf ein Hindernis. Hicks konnte fühlen, wie es unter seinem Schlag zersplitterte und erntete einen dumpfen Schmerzenslaut. Die Schlinge um seinen Hals wurde locker. Er fuhr herum und landete einen weiteren Treffer, diesmal mit dem Fuß. Ein abruptes Keuchen vor ihm. Plötzlich explodierte eine Supernova mitten in seinem Gesicht, er spürte, wie sein Nasenbein brach. Ein weiterer Schlag, und seine Rippen standen in Flammen. Er knickte ein, spürte, wie sich drei oder vier um ihn scharrten, kurz bevor ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk von Schlägen auf Kopf und Rücken ihn zu Boden zwang. Er rollte sich zur Seite, versuchte, einen Tritt gegen die Beine eines Kontrahenten zu landen in einem verzweifelten Versuch, dem Angriff zu entkommen, doch ein Fußtritt schleuderte ihn gegen die gekachelte Wand, raubte ihm den Atem. Die Welt schwamm auseinander, Tausende kleiner Miniexplosionen verpufften vor seinen tränenden Augen, das Hämmern in seinem Kopf schwoll zum zornigen Summen Tausender angriffslustiger Hornissen an, bis er glaubte, sein Schädel müsse platzen.

Mühsam rang er um Atem, doch plötzlich wurde die Schlinge um seinen Hals jäh straffgezogen. Hicks riß die Hände hoch, riß an dem Seil, das ihm die so dringend benötigte Luft verwehrte, bis man ihm die Arme auf den Rücken zwang; ein vertrautes Zuschnappen ertönte. Sie hatten ihm Handschellen angelegt. Gut, sie hatten ihn. Was kam jetzt? Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck wurde das Seil hochgerissen und ließ Hicks nur eine Wahl, wenn er nicht ersticken wollte: Er richtete sich mühsam auf die Knie auf, verzweifelt nach Luft ringend. Sekundenlang vergaß er seine ihn umringenden Gegner in seinem panischen Kampf völlig, wichtig war jetzt nur dieser eine Atemzug, diese wenigen Liter Luft, die das Brennen in seiner Lunge beenden konnten, so nah und doch so fern. Gerade als er überzeugt war, daß sie ihn hier jämmerlich ersticken lassen würden, lockerte sich die Schlinge. Ein wenig. Oh Gott, Sauerstoff! Er atmete keuchend ein, seine schmerzenden Rippen ignorierend. Das hier war wichtiger, unendlich viel wichtiger. Noch ein Atemzug, und noch einer. Nur undeutlich vernahm er verärgertes Gemurmel um sich herum.

"Scheiße man, er hat mir das Nasenbein gebrochen!"

"Geschieht dir recht, hättest du besser aufgepaßt. Läßt dir von 'nem Blinden das Gesicht einschlagen, Scheiße! Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so gut, wie Frakes behauptet."

"Seid ihr beiden jetzt fertig? Keinen Ton mehr, kapiert?" Plötzlich war die Stimme direkt neben Hicks' Ohr.

"Hören sie gut zu, Sergeant, okay? Sie bekommen nur diese eine Warnung. Wenn sie nicht auf Kurs bleiben, werden sie es bereuen. Und nicht nur sie. Zuerst werden wir uns die Familie ihrer Schwester vornehmen. Inklusive der beiden Kinder. Sie arbeitet in einem Labor, nicht wahr? Ich habe gehört, daß es dort zu Unfällen kommen kann. Zu bösen Unfällen. Die müssen noch nicht mal tödlich ablaufen... ein wenig Batteriesäure ins Gesicht, oder eine kleine Gasexplosion ... vielleicht wäre sie nur bis ans Ende ihres Lebens entstellt. Und die Kinder... nun, leider kommen immer noch viele Kinder beim Spielen auf der Straße unter die Räder, oder? Und dann sind da ja noch Warrant Officer Ripley und die kleine Rebecca Jorden, nicht wahr? Ich schätze, auch für sie könnten wir uns etwas Originelles einfallen lassen. Wie gesagt, benehmen sie sich vernünftig, und wir müssen nichts unternehmen. Tatsächlich würden wir das nur begrüßen, wir sind schließlich keine Sadisten. Das hängt ganz alleine von ihnen ab, okay? Geben sie den Kleinen 'ne Chance, hm? Sie haben doch noch so wenig von der Welt gesehen."

Die Stimme verstummte, doch Hicks spürte, daß sein Widersacher noch immer neben ihm stand. Er konnte nichts sagen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, sein Hals war durch die Mißhandlung mit dem Seil und dem Reizgas fast vollständig zugeschwollen. Es war schwer genug, sich auf das Atmen zu konzentrieren. Er wußte nicht, ob von ihm eine Antwort erwartet wurde. Wenn er nichts mehr von sich gab, vielleicht würden sie dann - ein entsetzlicher Schmerz fuhr durch seine Schultergelenke, als man ihn an den Unterarmen auf die Füße zerrte. Ein dünner, kaum hörbarer Schmerzenslaut war alles, was noch durch seinen zugeschwollenen Hals paßte, doch anscheinend waren sie damit nicht zufrieden, denn im nächsten Moment fuhr ein silberheller Blitzstrahl genau zwischen seinen Schulterblättern durch seine Wirbelsäule, ein Schock, der seine Beine lähmte und ihn schwer auf die Seite fallen ließ. Irgend etwas in seiner Schulter zersprang. Jetzt schrie er auf, doch der neue Schmerz dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis ein besonders heftiger Hieb auf seiner Stirn landete und ihn in tiefste Finsternis zurücksinken ließ.

Vorsichtig stieß ihm der Anführer des Trios den Fuß in die Seite. Keine Reaktion. Er ließ die Hand mit dem Hartgummiknüppel sinken, bedeutete seinen beiden Partnern, abzulassen.

"Okay, ich schätze, das reicht. Wir sollen ihn schließlich nicht umbringen.". Er wartete weitere Sekunden, schob dann die Nachtsichtgläser hoch und schaltete das Licht an. Die drei kniffen die Augen zusammen, bis sich ihre Pupillen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten. Einer von ihnen durchsuchte hektisch seine Hosentasche.

"Was ist los?"

"Die Schlüssel. Ich finde sie nicht. Sie müssen mir beim Kampf aus der Tasche gefallen sein!"

"Scheiße, ich wußte, daß es ein Fehler war, dich mitzunehmen, Benyon!" blaffte ihn sein Nebenmann an. "Erst läßt du dir das Gesicht zermatschen, und dann verlierst du auch noch die Schlüssel! Dämlicher Hund! Sieh dich an! Wir werden dich verstecken müssen, bis du wieder halbwegs normal aussiehst."

"Quatsch. Die stehen alle hinter der Sache. Selbst wenn der - " er deutete auf Hicks, "-reden sollte, so wird niemand etwas gegen uns unternehmen. Verdammt, von wem haben wir denn schließlich den Auftrag!"

"Und wenn er dich wiedererkennt?"

"Der kommt vor einer Woche nicht aus dem Krankenhaus raus. Bis dahin sehe ich wieder normal aus. Und außerdem: Na und? Was sollte er tun? Er weiß jetzt, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Er wird sicher nicht querschießen." Er durchwühlte nochmals seine Tasche. "Scheiße..."

Seine beiden Partner waren bereits in die Hocke gegangen und inspizierten den Fußboden.

"Da! Da ist er! Okay, nimm ihm die Handschellen ab. Und dann machen wir, daß wir hier wegkommen. Ich habe keine Lust, am Ende noch erwischt zu werden."

"Hier kommt bis morgen früh keiner mehr runter."

"Egal. Macht schon."

Keine Minute später lagen Umkleidekabine und Gang wieder verlassen und in Dunkelheit.

----------------------

Hicks wehrte sich. Er wollte nicht aufwachen. Noch nicht. Er wollte noch ein wenig hier unten in dieser tiefen Schwärze bleiben, doch etwas zog ihn unweigerlich nach oben. Dort oben würde es nicht so schön sein. Er fragte sich, woher er das wußte, aber es war sonnenklar. Dort oben pulsierte und hämmerte es, eine grellbunte Explosion jagte der anderen nach. Es machte ihm Angst. Hier unten war es still, beruhigend. Jedes Geräusch fehlte. Er wußte nicht, wo er hier war, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Sicher besser als dort oben. Und trotzdem spürte er, wie etwas an ihm zerrte. Er wollte sich dagegen auflehnen, aber er war zu matt. Nicht genug Energie. Er schwebte empor. Hinauf in das Inferno.

Und wachte in der Hölle auf. In der Hölle, die sein eigener Körper war. Der Schmerz sprang ihn förmlich an, ließ ihn um Atem ringen. Welcher Schmerz? Das Dröhnen und Pochen in seinem Kopf? Und wo dort? Vorne oder hinten? Oder war es alles eins? Oder war es sein Hals? Er versuchte zu schlucken und stöhnte. Nicht gut. Was war mit seinem Rücken? Oder seinen Rippen, oder - nein. Es war die Schulter, auf der er lag, die ihn am meisten geißelte. Er versuchte, sein Gewicht zu verlagern, und zog erschroc­ken die Luft ein, als ein Silberbolzen durch das Gelenk schoß. Der Arm selbst war taub. Wo war er überhaupt? Er spürte doch seine Linke noch, oder? Versuchsweise bewegte er die Finger. Okay, gut. Hinter ihm, sie lag hinter ihm. Und die Rechte? Er konnte sie nicht spüren. Verdammt, das war unmöglich, oder? Seine linke Hand strich über etwas Weiches. Eindeutig nicht der Fußboden. Der war gekachelt, so glaubte sich Hicks erinnern zu können. Er tastete weiter, vorsichtig. Fühlte sich an wie... war das sein Arm? Er fühlte sich an wie abgestorben.

Er öffnete die Augen, nur für Sekundenbruchteile. Das Brennen war zu stark, er mußte sie wieder schließen. Auch das war nicht gut, linderte den Schmerz aber zumindest ein bißchen. Verdammt, er wollte zurück. Er wollte raus aus diesem Inferno, betete darum, daß sich die Dunkelheit abermals um ihn herabsenken würde. Umsonst. Keine Flucht möglich. Okay. Zumindest mußte er seine kaputte Schulter entlasten. Vorsichtig hob er den linken Arm an. Hier schien alles zu funktionieren. Das war doch mal zumindest etwas Erfreuliches. Er legte ihn vor seinem Körper ab. Seine Rippen protestierten gegen das auf ihnen liegende Gewicht, doch er ignorierte sie. Biß die Zähne zusammen und verlagerte sein Gewicht unmerklich, bis er auf dem Bauch lag. Auch nicht gut. Jetzt schrien sie ihn an. Das größte Stück Arbeit lag noch vor ihm. Ganz allmählich drehte er sich weiter herum auf die linke Seite, sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorantastend. Besser. Er legte die Linke auf seinen schmerzenden Magen, zog die Beine an. So zusammengekrümmt lag er weitere Minuten reglos da. Besser so. Viel besser.

Aber immer noch alles andere als gut. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken. Schlecht, eine ganz schlechte Idee. Schnell wieder zurück. Heftig atmete er ein und aus, ohne dabei durch die eng gewordene Luftröhre besonders viel Sauerstoff aufnehmen zu können. Okay, so konnte er nicht liegen bleiben. Nicht bis zum Morgen, der vielleicht noch sechs, sieben Stunden entfernt lag. Also gut, er mußte hier weg. Aber wie? Hicks bezweifelte stark, daß es ihm gelingen würde, auf die Beine zu kommen. Also, dann... dann mußte er... Das Sprechgerät. Auf jeder Etage waren mehrere Sprechgeräte an der Wand montiert, er mußte es nur bis zu einem von ihnen schaffen und Sanderson aus dem Schlaf klingeln. Okay, wo war das nähste? Er zermarterte sich den Kopf. Verdammt, er war diese Gänge schon unzählige Male entlang gelaufen, er hatte sogar schon öfter eines von ihnen benutzt.

Also, wo - verdammt noch mal - Verschwommen tauchte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Aufzug. Am Aufzug! Er stöhnte auf. So weit, es war so weit. Wie sollte er das schaffen? Zwanzig, dreißig Meter, die ihm schier unüberwindbar erschienen. Okay, Dwayne, nachdenken. Denk nach! Es gibt nur einen Weg! Er hatte es noch nie in einer solchen Situation probiert, aber vielleicht würde es trotzdem funktionieren. Er mußte versuchen, sich zu entspannen. Lächerlich, oder? Sein Körper brülle ihn ununterbrochen an, und er dachte an Entspannung? Das war fast komisch, oder_? 'Deke, wenn das_ _hier tatsächlich funktionieren sollte, geb' ich dir einen aus..._' Er ging in Gedanken durch die Übungen, die ihm sein ehemaliger Freund und Kollege Deke Jenkins vor einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien, beigebracht hatte. Er konnte förmlich seine Stimme hören, wie sie ihm befahl, sich den Schmerz, der durch seinen Körper tobte, als ein einziges, lebendiges Ding vorzustellen.

"Okay, Dwayne, siehst du es vor dir? Vielleicht sieht es wie ein großer Feuerball aus, vielleicht auch irgendein Tier, ein Oktopus, egal. Jetzt nimm dieses Ding, reiß es von dir los, heb es hoch. Hast du das? Okay, jetzt stell dir eine Box vor. Eine große, stabile Box, meinetwegen aus Holz. Der Deckel steht offen. Gut so. Jetzt setze dieses Ding dort hinein. Keine Angst, es kann nicht sich nicht befreien, wenn du dich stark genug konzentrierst. Gut, setze es hinein, und jetzt leg den Deckel drauf. Es ist ein großer, besonders schwerer Deckel. Das Ding kann ihn auf keinen Fall hochheben. Es ist jetzt da drin, okay? Du bist frei. Du hast keine Schmerzen mehr. Deine Schmerzen sind jetzt in dieser Kiste. Okay? Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Deke hatte ihm den Trick gezeigt, als er eines Tages nach einem verdorbenen Essen mit schweren Magenkrämpfen im Bett gelegen und den Tag verflucht hatte, an dem er geboren wurde. Keine Spritze hatte dagegen geholfen, bis Deke ihn schließlich in die Geheimnisse der Selbsthypnose eingeweiht hatte. Und die Schmerzen waren damals verschwunden. Okay, hier lag der Fall ein wenig anders... kein verdorbenes Essen diesmal. Sein jetziger Zustand glich einem Erdbeben Stärke 9, während das damals höchstens die 6 erreicht hatte. Egal, es ging ums Prinzip, oder? Was damals geklappt hatte, mußte auch heute klappen. " Siehst du es vor dir"? Er sah...

--------------------

Es war Ruhe eingekehrt auf GATEWAY STATION. Der Schichtwechsel war bereits vor einigen Stunden vollzogen worden, und diejenigen, die ihren Dienst bereits hinter sich hatten, befanden sich zum größten Teil im Land der Träume. Nur gelegentlich hallten Schritte durch die Enge der Metallkorridore, um sich bald in der Ferne zu verlieren. Leise Musik empfing Sanderson, als er mit dem Abendbrot in der Hand sein Reich betrat, und veranlaßte den Arzt zum Mitsummen. Er liebte diese Schicht. Während man am Tage hier beim Bereitschaftsdienst öfters kaum dazu kam, mehr als hastig eine Tasse Kaffee über all die Stunden verteilt zu sich zu nehmen, und gegen Abend die - wenn auch wenigen - Opfer einer alkohol-bedingten Schlägerei oder einer wieder einmal zu waghalsigen Wette sich einfanden, war die Nachtschicht weitestgehend frei von solchen Störungen. Wer schlief, konnte keinen Ärger machen. Und so blieb Sanderson reichlich Zeit, mit der bereits bestens mit dem Szenario vertrauten Nachtschwester, Drew Finlay, zu flirten. Beide waren sie Ende Dreißig und - nicht miteinander - verheiratet, aber das gegenseitige Umgarnen gehörte ebenso zum Job wie Verbände anzulegen oder Spritzen zu verabreichen; Letzteres eine Tätigkeit, die Finlay mit dem gleichen Vergnügen wie den täglichen Flirt hinter sich brachte. Ihr Ruf war demzufolge nicht der beste, was dafür sorgte, daß jeder versuchte, sich mit der resoluten Schwester gutzustellen - ihre Rache konnte grausam sein. Auch wenn sie eher zierlich wirkte, so konnte sie doch enorme Kräfte entwickeln, wenn es darauf ankam. Sanderson wußte die nicht immer ganz einfache New Yorkerin zu nehmen - seit nunmehr acht Jahren arbeiteten sie zusammen Hand in Hand - und gegenseitiger Respekt und Vertrauen bildeten die integralen Bestandteile ihrer Arbeitsbeziehung.

Sanderson pfiff die letzten Noten des Liedes mit und präsentierte seiner Gehilfin mit einer eleganten Drehung das Abendessen.

"Taaaadaaaahh! Es ist angerichtet. Die Spezialität des Hauses für sie, Madame." Er hob die Folie ein Stück an und spähte darunter. "Öl- und Pappburger mit einer Käseauswahl der letzten Woche und dem Salat der vorigen Saison. Dazu eine garantiert kalorienfreie, entkoffeinierte, kohlensäurelose und geschmacksneutrale Cola direkt aus unserem Chemielabor. " Er stellte das Tablett vor ihr ab. "Darf es noch etwas sein?"

Finlay bedachte ihn mit ihrem speziellen, treuherzigen Blick.

"Oh Garcon, ich bin ihnen sehr dankbar für ihre Mühe, aber nachdem sie mir bereits die Vorspeise so schmackhaft gemacht haben, fühle ich mich nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur an irgendein anderes Gericht zu denken."

Sie sahen sich über den Tisch hinweg an und lachten beide gleichzeitig los. Finlay schüttelte den Kopf.

"Himmel, Greg, ich weiß ja, daß ich das Zeug eigentlich nicht essen sollte, aber die Hot Dogs sind noch schlechter." Sie hob die Folie ab und warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf ihr Abendessen. Schließlich seufzte sie. "Ab morgen bringe ich mir was mit."

"Das sagen sie seit acht Jahren," neckte Sanderson sie, und wirbelte auf dem Drehstuhl herum. Ein Blick auf die Uhr.

"Verdammt, heute ist es aber wirklich besonders ruhig, oder? Wie sollen wir die Nacht durchstehen, wenn hier nicht bald etwas passiert? Rico wollte zwar nachher noch kurz vorbeikommen, aber -"

"Ich für meinen Teil habe noch ein paar Blutproben zu untersuchen. Sie könnten mir dabei helfen, wenn es sie in den Fingern kribbelt."

Sanderson sah nicht begeistert aus.

"Ich weiß nicht... " Er nahm einen Schluck von seiner Cola. " Irgendwie steht mir der Sinn nicht ganz danach. "

"Kann ich gar nicht verstehen!" Finlay biß in ihren Hamburger, während auf der anderen Seite eine Gurkenscheibe hinunterfiel. Sie rollte die Augen. "Herrgott, ich hasse diese Dinger!"

Sanderson schmunzelte, als er sich erhob und zum Regal hinüberging.

"Ich werde ein bißchen Ordnung machen. Ist immer ein gutes Gefühl, wenn man weiß, wo man die Instrumente, mit denen wir Leben retten sollen, im Notfall auch finden kann. " Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er das hinterlassene Chaos sah. Wobei eine einzige liegengebliebene Spritze bei ihm ebenfalls schon unter die Kategorie "Chaos" fiel. Aber hier war es wesentlich schlimmer. "Sehen sie sich das an. Muß eine ziemlich hektische Schicht vor uns gewesen sein. Die haben ja überhaupt nichts weggeräumt!" Er bückte sich, um die heruntergefallene Verpackung einer Nadel aufzuheben, als er hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Tür öffnete.

"Rico? Ich dachte, du kommst erst um -"

Es war nicht Rico...

Hicks wußte nicht, wie er es bis aufs C-Deck geschafft hatte. Er hätte fast aufgegeben, als die Sprechan­lage unten nicht funktionierte. Sein ganzes Denken, sein ganzes Bestreben war daraufhin ausgerichtet gewesen, Sanderson anzurufen und ihm zu sagen, wo er ihn finden könnte, und dann hatte dieses Ding, diese verdammte Maschine ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hatte sich gegen die Wand gelehnt und den dunklen Gang hinuntergeblickt, den er irgendwie hinter sich gebracht hatte. Der Aufzug war ungefähr noch einmal soweit entfernt gewesen. Lichtjahre entfernt, wie es schien. Er hatte eine Ewigkeit für die dreißig Meter gebraucht. Als er ihn schließlich erreicht hatte, hatte er sich fast nicht getraut, auf den Knopf zu drücken. Was, wenn der Aufzug auch nicht funktionierte? Aber er hatte funktioniert, zu seiner unendlichen Erleichterung. Er war hineingestolpert, und dann verließ ihn die Erinnerung. Er wußte nicht, ob ihm Sekunden, Minuten oder sogar Stunden fehlten, als er schließlich wieder zu sich kam, zusammengesackt in einer Ecke des Aufzuges. Wo war er? Ein Blick zur Anzeigetafel. C-Deck? Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, seine Augen tränten und brannten noch immer wie verrückt. Es sah aus wie C-Deck oder? Der dritte Knopf von unten leuchtete. Oder war es der vierte? Verdammt... auf die Beine zu kommen, wurde von Mal zu Mal schwieriger. Schließlich zog er sich mit der linken Hand irgendwie hoch und taumelte aus der Kabine in einen verlassenen Flur.

Rechts runter. Wenn das hier das C-Deck war, mußte er nach rechts. Vielleicht... was? 50 Meter? Hundert? Irgendwie gelang es ihm, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, wenn er sich konzentrierte. Die Box, die er sich vorgestellt hatte, ging unter den wütenden Schlägen des Dings, das darin gefangen war, mehr und mehr in die Brüche. Lange würde sie die Bestie nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Bis dahin mußte er bei Sanderson sein. Verdammt, warum half ihm keiner? Wo waren sie nur alle? Er schwankte zur Seite, prallte mit der Schulter gegen die Wandverkleidung. Der Schmerz war zu groß für einen Schrei. Statt dessen beugte er sich vornüber und wartete darauf, daß die feurigen Explosionen vor seinen Augen verschwinden würden. Die Bestie... die Bestie war wieder frei. Er stöhnte auf und schleppte sich weiter. Schritt für Schritt, Meter für Meter, bis er wieder zur Seite taumelte, diesmal nach links. Seltsam, die Wand schien nachzugeben, fast als ob - Er taumelte noch ein paar Meter weiter. War das - war das wirklich Musik? Verdammt, wo - Er hob den Kopf und sah etwas Weißes auf sich zukommen. Als er das Bewußtsein verlor, war ihm, als hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

* * *

"Vorsichtig, Drew! Vorsichtig! Helfen sie mir, nehmen sie seine Beine. Okay, bringen wir ihn rüber. Vorsichtig!"

Der Neuankömmling war Sanderson direkt in die Arme gefallen, ohne daß er nun genau hätte sagen können, wer da zu ihnen hereingestürzt war. Das Gesicht des Mannes war blutig und verschwollen, dennoch hatte es eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit - Sanderson's Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Konnte es sein...

"Hicks?"

"Oh man!" Finlay verzog das Gesicht. "Den hat's aber übel erwischt. Himmel!" Sie keuchten, als sie sich zu zweit mit dem Gewicht abmühten, schließlich hatten sie ihn auf der Bahre. Sanderson starrte auf den linken Oberarm seines neuen Patienten, schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

"Oh verdammt, es ist Hicks! Schnell, bringen wir ihn zum Catscan und checken ihn auf innere Verletzungen durch."

Sie schoben ihn in den angrenzenden Raum direkt unter einen röntgenähnlichen Apparat. Während Finlay sich an den Kontrollen zu schaffen machte, nahm Sanderson eine der Sauerstoffmasken auf und hielt sie Hicks vors Gesicht - vorsichtig, denn das Nasenbein war offensichtlich gebrochen.

"Okay, kommen sie schon, Hicks. Ich weiß, daß sie 'ne Menge schlucken können. Kommen sie!" Ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen war sein Lohn, dann ein kurzes Hin- und Herwenden des Kopfes. "Gut so, gut so. Sie packen das schon, Hicks. Hören sie mich? Können sie mich hören?"

Hicks' Augenlider flatterten, einen Moment lang blickte er aus blutroten, tränenden Augen zu Sanderson auf, ohne den Arzt zu sehen, bevor er sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder zukniff. Sanderson nickte wie zur Bestätigung und nahm die Maske weg.

"Okay, Reizgas. Eine schöne Sauerei. Auf die Story bin ich jetzt schon gespannt. Aber jetzt bleiben sie so ruhig wie möglich liegen, während wir uns den Schaden auf dem Catscan betrachten, okay?" Er drückte aufmunternd die Hand seines Patienten und trat dann mit drei langen Schritten zu seiner Assistentin hinüber. "Schön, Drew. Dann lassen sie uns mal sehen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Den Kopf bitte zuerst." Angestrengt musterte er den Bildschirm, auf dem ein unregelmäßiges schwarzweißes Muster erschien. "Eine höhere Auflösung bitte." Er kniff die Augen zusammen. "Diverse Hämatome, aber kein Schädelbruch. Sieht nach 'ner stärkeren Gehirnerschütterung aus. Da kann er von Glück reden. Okay, weiter."

Einige weitere Minuten höchster Konzentration, dann richtete sich Sanderson auf.

"Nun, bis auf's Nasenbein ist nichts weiter gebrochen. Einige böse Prellungen und Quetschungen, damit hat sich's. Da hat unser Freund aber wirklich ein ganzes Heer von Schutzengeln gehabt, wie es scheint. " Er betastete vorsichtig die stark angeschwollene Schulter. "Der Arm ist allerdings ausgekugelt. Bevor ich ihn wieder einrenke, sollten wir uns aber erstmal um die Platzwunde kümmern. Ach, und Drew? Machen sie eine Spülung fertig, er hat eine reichliche Dosis Reizgas abbekommen."

"Schon dabei." Sie eilte an ihm vorbei. Sanderson blickte kurz auf. Das liebte er so an ihr. Sie kannte keine Hektik, kein Chaos. Sie erledigte ihren Job mit der größtmöglichen Effizienz in einem bewundernswerten Tempo, ohne dabei auch nur eine Sache zu übersehen oder den Überblick zu verlieren. Der Begriff "Hysterie" schien ihr ein Fremdwort zu sein.

"Doc?"

Verdammt, das war Hicks' Stimme, auch wenn sie rauh und gequält klang, als habe er Mühe, die Worte überhaupt durch seine Kehle zu bekommen. Er blickte auf seinen Patienten hinab.

"Ich bin direkt hier, Hicks. Sie sind in guten Händen."

"Wie sieht's aus?"

"Na ja," schilderte Sanderson wahrheitsgemäß. "Sie sehen schrecklich aus. Allerdings können wir sie wieder hinflicken. Nichts Ernsthaftes. Trotzdem werden sie wohl noch eine ganze Weile ihre Freude daran haben. Verraten sie mir, was passiert ist?"

Hicks dachte darüber nach. Es war nicht ganz einfach angesichts des höllischen Pochens in seinem Kopf, aber vor wenigen Augenblicken war ihm ein wichtiger Gedanke gekommen. Er hatte zunächst versucht, ihn beiseite zu schieben, doch erfolglos. Sanderson wollte wissen, was passiert war. Konnte er es ihm sagen? Sollte er es ihm sagen? Er kannte den Arzt fast so lange, wie er bei den Marines war. Er vertraute ihm. Er hatte ihm in der Vergangenheit Dinge erzählt, die er niemandem sonst weitererzählen würde. Etwa über die beständig wiederkehrenden Alpträume. Bei Sanderson war ein Geheimnis noch ein Geheimnis. Er konnte nicht Mitglied des Komplotts sein. Der Punkt war, daß er Sanderson brauchte. Unerwartet hatte sich ihm eine Möglichkeit eröffnet, wie er Ripley vielleicht eine Warnung zukommen lassen konnte. Sicher rechneten seine Gegner nicht damit, daß er bereits lange vor dem Morgen hier angekommen war, darüber hinaus in relativ klarem Zustand. Sicher wurde diese Leitung nicht abgehört. Oder doch? Weshalb sollten sie? Sanderson war kein Geheimnisträger. Nicht, soweit Hicks wußte. Keine Veranlassung, die Gespräche eines einfaches Arztes zu überwachen. Konnte er sich so sehr täuschen? Er durfte sich nicht täuschen, dies war womöglich seine einzige Chance. Wenn er sich irrte, würden seine Verwandten, Ripley und Newt sterben. Er wartete noch einige Sekunden ab, während ihn die Gedanken bestürmten und allmählich ein Plan Gestalt anzunehmen begann. Der Weg lag klar vor ihm. Er hob den Kopf.

"Doc? Ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

Sanderson drehte sich überrascht um angesichts der Entschlossenheit in Hicks' Stimme - auch wenn er immer noch kaum mehr als flüstern konnte.

"Hey, sie wissen doch, daß sie die jederzeit haben können. Aber ich schlage vor, wir geben ihnen erstmal ihr Augenlicht wieder, okay? Dann können sie mich immer noch einweihen. Hier-" Er drückte ihm ein Packen Zellstoff in die Linke. " Pressen sie das solange gegen ihre Stirn, sie bluten mir ja die ganze Bahre voll. Oh, danke."

Er nahm von Finlay die Spülung entgegen und beugte sich vor. "So. Ich werde ihnen jetzt diesen komischen Apparat hier auf die Augen setzen, und sie tun mir bitte den Gefallen und blinzeln uns an, okay?"

"Blinzeln?"

"Ja, genau. Flirten sie mit uns. Finlay hier ist immer sehr dankbar, wenn irgendein männliches Geschöpf außer ihrer Krücke von Ehemann sie beachtet, nicht wahr, Drew?"

"Wissen sie, was sie mich können, Greg?" kam es herzhaft von Finlay zurück.

"Ich weiß. Die Einladung haben sie mir heute schon ein paarmal unterbreitet. Ich habe nur Angst, daß ihr Mann etwas davon erfährt. Okay, los geht's. Und blinzeln. Gut so." Hicks zog scharf die Luft ein.

"Keine Angst, ist gleich vorbei. Gleich wird's besser. Na, wie fühlt sich das an?" Er wartete noch eine Minute, bevor er das Gerät zurücknahm. "Und?"

"Ich weiß nicht." Hicks blinzelte in das Licht. "Ich kann immer noch nichts sehen."

" Hey, erwarten sie keine Wunder von mir, Sergeant. So schnell geht das nicht. Aber das Brennen müßte jetzt allmählich nachlassen."

Hicks verzog das Gesicht.

"Na ja..." Sanderson schüttelte mit gespielter Entrüstung den Kopf.

"Verdammt, sie sind einfach undankbar. Okay, dann erzählen sie mir jetzt, was ich für sie tun kann, während ich das Loch in ihrem Kopf abdichte, einverstanden? Drew, desinfizieren sie schon mal? Danke. "

Finlay beugte sich mit einem Packen durchtränkter Gaze über Hicks.

"Achtung, jetzt wird es gleich ein wenig brennen." Sie drückte die Gaze auf die Wunde. Hicks biß die Zähne zusammen.

"Verdammt...!"

"Schon vorbei." Sie wandte sich wieder ab und kam mit einer Hochdruckspritze zurück, rieb seine linke Armbeuge mit Alkohol ab.

"Hey, was wird das?"

"Ein Schmerzmittel. Ich dachte, wir erleichtern ihnen das Nähen und das Einrenken ein wenig."

"Werde ich davon müde?"

"Allerdings."

"Dann lassen sie's." Er zog seinen Arm weg. Finlay runzelte die Stirn und tauschte einen verwunderten Blick mit ihrem Chef. Hicks fuhr mühsam fort. "Ich muß sehen, daß ich halbwegs klar bleibe. Das fällt mir schon so schwer genug. Da sind noch einige Dinge, die ich regeln muß. " Er wandte den Kopf Sanderson zu. "Ich muß unbedingt _The Bear_ sprechen!"

Sanderson war momentan verwirrt.

"_The Bear_? ... Sie meinen, Colonel Barrister? Jetzt sofort?"

"Jetzt sofort."

"Himmel, Hicks, es ist drei Uhr durch. Meinen sie nicht-"

"Es ist wichtig. Verdammt, ich würde sie nicht darum bitten, wenn es nicht brandeilig wäre. Oh Gott, Doc, sie haben gesagt, sie würden mir helfen. Wenn ich je ihre Hilfe nötig gehabt habe, dann jetzt." Er hustete. Seine Kehle war rauh wie Sandpapier. Sanderson schwieg beharrlich.

"Doc, bitte!"

Der Arzt seufzte.

"Na schön. Wenn sie sagen, es sei wichtig... ich schätze, dann ist das eher noch 'ne Untertreibung, hm?"

"Da haben sie verdammt recht." Hicks war die Erleichterung anzuhören. "Sagen sie ihm, er soll sofort herkommen, und ...äh... gibt es hier irgendwo einen Raum, in dem ich alleine mit ihm sprechen kann? Nicht, daß ich ihnen nicht traue, aber es ist besser für sie, wenn ich sie da raushalte."

"Na ja, momentan sind wir hier alleine, aber sie wissen ja, wie das in einer Notaufnahme zugeht. Es kann jederzeit jemand reinkommen oder das Chaos losbrechen."

"Könnten sie nicht kurzfristig-"

"- abschließen? Nein. Wenn ich das tue, fliege ich. Hm... ja, Drew?"

Finlay wirkte nachdenklich.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Aufwachraum? Er ist nur eine Etage tiefer und direkt von hier zugänglich. Ich könnte checken, ob er zur Zeit leer ist. Keiner wird es mitbekommen. Und die Videokameras schalten wir ab."

"Das klingt gut. Meinen sie, das wäre zu schaffen?" fragte Hicks aufgeregt.

Finlay wartete auf das zustimmende Nicken Sandersons, bevor sie antwortete.

"Ich denke schon. Warten sie, ich überprüfe es sofort. Bin gleich wieder hier."

Sie verschwand in dem am anderen Ende des Raums gelegenen Aufzug, der zur Krankenstation hinunter führte. Sanderson blickte lange nachdenklich auf Hicks hinunter und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf, als er zu den Instrumenten griff, um die Kopfwunde zu versorgen.

"Ich weiß nicht, Hicks. Sie machen mich nervös. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie schon einmal so erlebt zu haben. Das ganze hört sich nach einer großen Verschwörung an. Ich meine, sie haben eben erst die Prügel ihres Lebens bezogen, nach denen die meisten wohl froh wären, erstmal für einige Stunden ins Reich der Träume zu verschwinden, aber sie, sie klammern sich wie ein Berserker an ihr Bewußtsein und berufen auf der Stelle eine Geheimkonferenz ein. Verdammt, das macht mich ehrlich nervös."

Hicks schwieg einige Augenblicke lang. Dann hob er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen, um Sanderson anzusehen, obwohl er noch immer nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte.

"Hören sie, Sanderson. Es tut mir leid, daß ich ihnen nicht alles erzählen kann. Aber glauben sie mir, es ist sicher besser so für sie. Hinter dieser Sache steckt die geballte Macht von General Shaw und Weyland Yutani, und ich möchte nicht schuld daran sein, wenn man sie in die Mangel nimmt. " Verdammt, er würde bald kein einziges Wort mehr herausbringen können. Er hustete wieder. "Aber eine Sache sollten sie wissen: Wenn irgendwann in nächster Zeit der Evakuierungsalarm ertönt, dann halten sie das nicht für 'ne Übung. Machen sie, daß sie hier rauskommen. Nehmen sie die Beine in die Hand und verschwinden sie, egal, was die da unten ihnen vielleicht erzählen wollen."

Hicks' Worte trugen nicht gerade dazu bei, daß Sanderson sich besser fühlen konnte. Der Arzt hätte gerne Näheres erfahren, doch es war sonnenklar, daß Hicks nicht beabsichtigte, mehr zu erzählen. Er seufzte und begann mit der Arbeit.

"Und was werden sie tun?"

Hicks legte sich zurück und schloß die Augen wieder. Da war sie, die Frage. Die Frage, die er seit drei Wochen vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt wurde es Zeit zum Handeln. Auch wenn ihm seine eigene Entscheidung Angst machte. Sanderson gefiel sein Tonfall gar nicht, als er schließlich - nach einer Ewigkeit - ruhig antwortete:" Ich werde tun, was ich schon die ganze Zeit über hätte tun sollen."

--------------------

Es war nicht allzu schwierig gewesen, Colonel Barrister von der Notwendigkeit seiner Anwesenheit zu überzeugen. Wenn Dr. Sanderson ihn um halb vier Uhr morgens aus dem Schlaf klingelte, um ihn in die Notaufnahme zu bitten, dann würde das seinen Grund haben. Sanderson war ein gewissenhafter Mann, der einen alten Mann nicht aus dem Schlaf reißen würde, wenn es nicht wichtig war. Barrister hatte seine Frau vor ein paar Jahren durch Krebs verloren und erachtete es seitdem als seine ausschließliche Aufgabe, sich um das Wohlergehen seiner Schützlinge zu kümmern. Er war die Vertrauensperson des Corps, eine Institution, zu der vom Kadetten bis zum gestandenen Offizier jeder kommen konnte, der ein Problem hatte. Barrister hätte sich schon längst zur Ruhe setzen können, aber das Vertrauen seiner Schutzbefohlenen war etwas, auf das er auf keinen Fall verzichten wollte,. und für das er sich vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich einsetzen würde, wenn nötig. Das Corps war gewissermaßen seine Ersatzfamilie.

Er war bestürzt, als Sanderson ihn in den Aufwachraum hinunterbrachte und an Hicks' Bahre führte. Er hatte eine dunkle Ahnung gehabt, daß etwas schon seit längerem mit dem Sergeanten nicht stimmte, daß er in Schwierigkeiten steckte, ein Grund, weswegen er nach einem weiteren Hinweis Corporal Kendrick's vom 3. Regiment ein Gespräch mit Hicks gewünscht hatte. Offensichtlich war er diesmal zu spät gekommen. Es hatte den Anschein, als habe Hicks den Kampf mit der Bewußtlosigkeit inzwischen verloren, doch als Barrister sich auf Sanderson's Zeichen einen Stuhl heranzog, wandte er den Kopf.

"Colonel? Colonel Barrister?" Seine Stimme war kaum hörbar über das Schließen der Tür, als Sanderson den Raum verließ. Barrister legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Schützlings.

"Ich bin hier, Junge. Verdammt, was haben die mit ihnen gemacht? Wer war das?"

"Shaw's Leute."

"Shaw's Leute?" Barrister war verwirrt. "Sie meinen General Shaw? Aber -"

"Weshalb? Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte, Sir. Ich sehe zu, daß ich sie zusammenfassen kann. Shaw erpreßt mich. Er und Weyland Yutani forschen unten in den Labors an Kreaturen herum, die sie keine Sekunde unter Kontrolle haben. Es sind dieselben Kreaturen, die auf Acheron - meinem letzten Einsatz - mein gesamtes Team zerfetzt haben. Verstehen sie mich richtig, Colonel: Diese Dinger sind der Tod. Ich habe vielleicht nicht studiert, aber verdammt, ich habe einen Haufen Kampferfahrung, und ich kann die Situation richtig einschätzen. Wenn auch nur eines dieser Bestien auf die Erde kommt, ist das das Ende. Shaw und Dr. Riser sind natürlich der Ansicht, das könne nicht passieren, aber glauben sie mir, es kann hier jeden Augenblick die Hölle losbrechen. Shaw wollte mich aufgrund meiner Erfahrungen von Acheron als Berater abstellen, aber ich lehnte es ab, weil ich es für Wahnsinn hielt. Shaw drohte mir daraufhin, er würde meinen Verwandten und Freunden auf der Erde etwas antun, wenn ich nicht kooperieren würde..." Er seufzte. " Also spielte ich mit. Gestern morgen traf ich mich mit einer Überlebenden des Acheron-Einsatzes, und - ich weiß nicht - wahrscheinlich hat ihm das den Anlaß geliefert, mir die drei auf den Hals zu hetzen. Sie lauerten mir unten im Freizeitcenter auf. Na ja, den Rest sehen sie..."

Barrister nickte nachdenklich.

"Das ist ein ziemlich sperriger Brocken, den sie mir da servieren, Junge. Sehr viel harter Tobak auf einmal. Ich muß das erstmal verdauen."

"Aber sie glauben mir?" Die Dringlichkeit in Hicks' Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Barrister atmete tief durch.

"Ich - ja. Ich schätze ja. Ich meine, ich kenne sie schließlich lange genug, Hicks. Sie sind nicht der Typ, der vorschnell mit irgendwelchen Anschuldigungen hervorsprudelt. Ich wünschte nur, sie würden es mir leichter machen... Ich kenne General Shaw immerhin noch ein ganzes Stück länger als sie. Gut, er war immer recht undurchsichtig und rücksichtslos, wenn es um seine Interessen ging. Aber daß er - wie sie sagen - wissentlich die gesamte Erdbevölkerung einer derartigen Gefahr aussetzen würde...? Wo ist da der Gegenwert?"

"Der Gegenwert ist eine biomechanische Superwaffe, gegen die sämtliche unserer Gegner blaß aussehen würden. Wir allerdings ebenso. Er will das nicht einsehen." Hicks spürte, wie seine Gedanken auseinander drifteten. Es wurde zunehmend schwieriger, sich durch all das Klopfen und Pochen in seinem Körper zu konzentrieren. Seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer höllisch, da Sanderson darauf bestanden hatte, daß diese nur unter Betäubung einzurenken wäre. Eine Betäubung kam aber momentan noch nicht in Frage. Nicht nur deshalb hoffte Hicks, dieses Gespräch und die dann hoffentlich anschließenden Telefonate möglichst bald hinter sich zu bringen. Er sah Barrister an. Den fleischfarbenen, nahezu formlosen Fleck, den seine gereizten Augen ihm zeigten. Immerhin, das Brennen hatte deutlich nachgelassen. Dafür würde sich seine Stimme bald von ihm verabschieden. Es wurde Zeit, daß er zum Wesentlichen kam.

"Colonel, ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

Barrister blickte ihn sinnend an.

"Das dachte ich mir. Wie haben sie sich das ganze vorgestellt? Soll ich dem General ins Gewissen reden, oder wie?"

"Nein. Was hier oben zu tun ist, muß ich selber erledigen. Es geht um die Familie meiner Schwester, um Ellen Ripley und die kleine Rebecca. Sobald ich hier oben tätig werde, wird Shaw sie kidnappen. Sie müssen ihm zuvorkommen. Bringen sie sie an einen sicheren Ort. Ich weiß, daß sie der richtige dafür sind. "

Einen Moment lang war Barrister sprachlos. In der Tat wurde er von der Regierung seit 20 Jahren mit hochbrisanten Personenschutzaufgaben beauftragt und hatte sich in der Zeit ein bestens eingespieltes, hocheffizientes Team zusammengestellt. Wer kurz- oder langfristig untertauchen mußte, konnte sich keinen besseren Organisator aussuchen als den so unscheinbar wirkenden Colonel. Seine Verstecke, so hatte Hicks in Erfahrung bringen können, waren selbst den leitenden Offizieren des Corps unbekannt.

"Woher wissen sie davon?"

"Ich habe mich umgehört. Aber das ist egal. Ich kann nichts unternehmen, bevor ich meine Verwandten und Freunde nicht in Sicherheit weiß. Und ich muß etwas unternehmen. Schon bald." Als Barrister schwieg, fuhr Hicks fort. Ruhig.

"Ich will ihnen nichts vormachen. Es könnte gefährlich für sie werden. Wenn Shaw erfährt, daß sie mit drin hängen, wird er sie aus dem Weg schaffen wollen. Wobei er von mir nichts erfahren wird. Und der einzige, der sonst noch Bescheid weiß, sind sie. Sie sollten also eine gute Chance haben, unentdeckt zu bleiben... Ich weiß, daß das eine schwierige Entscheidung ist. Das war es für mich auch."

"Und ich muß das jetzt und hier entscheiden?"

"Jetzt und hier. Ich werde beschattet, man hört meine Gespräche ab. Ich bin sicher, daß meine Wohnung verwanzt ist. Hier ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich unbemerkt mit ihnen sprechen kann. Vorerst. Ich bin ihnen um ein paar Stunden zuvorgekommen. Das ist meine einzige Chance." Hicks hörte Barrister schwer durchatmen. Die Sekunden zogen sich endlos hin, bis der Colonel schließlich nickte.

"Okay. Ich traue ihnen, Hicks. Ich kann sehen, daß ihnen all das, was sie mir eben erzählt haben, todernst ist. Ich hasse die schmutzigen Tricks, mit den Shaw Leute manipuliert. Sie haben mich dabei." Der Stein, der Hicks vom Herzen fiel, hatte in etwa die Größe der Rocky Mountains. Barrister fuhr fort. "Wann wollen sie tätig werden?"

"Es muß alles sehr schnell gehen. Die Gefahr wird mit jedem Tag größer. Spätestens Ende der Woche."

Barrister runzelte die Stirn.

"Hmm. Heute ist Dienstag, nein, Mittwoch. Das läßt ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit. Meinen sie, sie schaffen das in ihrem Zustand?"

Hicks hatte sich das schon selber gefragt. "Ich werde es schaffen müssen. Wichtig ist, ob sie bis dahin ihr Vorhaben durchziehen können."

"Es ist natürlich alles ziemlich knapp, aber ja, das sollte möglich sein. Ich brauche dazu einige Details von ihnen. Wo ihre Verwandten leben, wieviele Personen. Die Beschaffenheit der Häuser. Ich gehe davon aus, daß sie observiert werden. Wenn ich sie recht verstanden habe, wollen sie die Anrufe von hier aus machen. Noch heute nacht."

"Allerdings."

"Dann lassen sie uns anfangen."

Sanderson und Finlay halfen Hicks, sich in den Stuhl vor den Videokommunikator zu setzen. Er sog scharf die Luft ein. Sanderson beugte sich besorgt vor.

"Geht es?"

"Solange, wie es gehen muß." Oh, verdammt, das war schwieriger, als Hicks es sich vorgestellt hatte. Reiß dich zusammen, Junge! Er nickte. "Okay, haben sie die Nummer?"

"001-515-27 54. Abe und Michelle Gardner, 772 Aquia Drive, Frankfort, Kentucky. Richtig?"

"Richtig. Okay, bringen wir's hinter uns."

Finlay gab die Nummer ein. Ein Rauschen war zu hören, als die Verbindung aufgebaut wurde. Schneegestöber auf dem Bildschirm. Hicks war nervös. Ellen hatte ihm nicht oft von ihren Nachbarn erzählt, aber sie hatte anklingen lassen, daß sie vertrauenswürdig schienen. Nun, wenn Ellen das sagte, mußte es wohl stimmen. Er hatte sonst nichts, worauf er sich verlassen konnte. Hauptsache, sie spielten mit. Er wandte den Kopf, um sich zu vergewissern, daß Barrister hinter ihm stand. Natürlich, wo sollte er sonst sein. Der Bildschirm wechselte seine Farbe zu blau. Jetzt klingelte es unten. Mittwoch morgens, 6:00 Uhr östliche Zeit. Kein Problem. Jemand mußte da sein. Es klingelte und klingelte. Hicks ballte die Linke zur Faust, biß sich auf die Lippen. _'Verdammt, geht schon ran!'_ Gerade, als er sich nach Sanderson umdrehen wollte, um diesen die Nummer überprüfen zu lassen, kam das Bild. Eine ältere, noch sehr verschlafen wirkende Frau blickte sie an.

"Hallo? Wer - wer sind sie? Ich kenne sie nicht." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen auf die Art, wie es kurzsichtige Leute zu tun pflegen.

"Sie sind Michelle Gardner?"

"Ja. "

"Mein Name ist Dwayne Hicks, ich bin ein Bekannter ihrer Nachbarin, Ellen Ripley."

"Ellen? Ja. Da haben sie die falsche Nummer, sie wohnt nicht hier. Sie ist nebenan." Hicks bemühte sich, geduldig zu sein.

"Das weiß ich, Mrs. Gardner. Ich rufe bei ihnen an, weil wir ihre Hilfe brauchen. -"

"Meine Hilfe?" unterbrach ihn die Frau verwirrt. "Aber kenne sie noch nicht einmal. Wie sollte ich -"

Aber das konnte Hicks auch.

"Bitte, Mrs. Gardner, könnten sie mir bitte einen Moment lang nur zuhören? Ja? Ich konnte nicht bei Ellen anrufen, weil wir Hinweise haben, daß sie in einer äußerst gefährlichen Situation steckt und ihre Leitung abgehört wird. Sie ahnt von dieser Situation noch nichts. Ich muß sie unbedingt sofort sprechen! Könnten sie sie für mich unter einem Vorwand an den Apparat holen?" Er brauchte sein Augenlicht nicht, um die Skepsis und Verwirrung am anderen Ende der Leitung zu hören. Und auch ein wenig Neugierde.

"Sind sie etwa vom Geheimdienst?"

"So ähnlich. Werden sie uns helfen?"

"Na ja... ich weiß nicht, sie schläft sicher noch."

Verdammt, Alte, nun mach schon! Hicks' Geduld war nahezu aufgebraucht. Hier saß er mit dem Kopf voller Probleme und einem noch immer ausgekugelten Arm, der ihm Höllenschmerzen bereitete, und versuchte, diese Kleinstadtbewohnerin davon zu überzeugen, daß es Dinge geben konnte, die wichtiger als Schlaf waren. Er konnte nicht verhindern, daß sein Tonfall schärfer wurde.

"Dann wecken sie sie bitte für mich. Es geht um Leben oder Tod." Das kam bei Kleingeistern eigentlich immer an.

"Ich - ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann..." Mrs. Gardner klang noch immer unsicher. "Vielleicht -"

"Würden sie es bitte gleich machen? Ich warte hier solange. Und bitte vergessen sie nicht, daß sie vielleicht jemand dabei beobachtet. Spielen sie ihr etwas vor, sagen sie meinetwegen, ihr Mann hätte 'nen Herzanfall oder so. Ein Notfall. Sagen sie nicht, daß ich sie sprechen will!" Jetzt konnte er das Mißtrauen beinahe riechen.

"Könnte das gefährlich für mich werden?"

"Nein! Aber bitte, beeilen sie sich. Uns läuft die Zeit davon!"

"Ich... okay, ich geh ja schon." Sie verschwand vom Bildschirm. Für Sekunden, dann war sie wieder da. "Und wenn sie nicht kommen will?"

"Wenn sie's dringend genug machen, kommt sie. Also, ich warte!" Sie verschwand wieder. Hicks schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. "Ich hatte ganz vergessen, daß es solche Leute auch gibt."

"Seien sie nicht ungerecht, Hicks," meldete sich Barrister. "Die Frau ist immerhin schon etwas älter."

"Das sind sie auch."

"Vielen Dank für die Erinnerung, Junge. Ich hätte es fast vergessen." Zum ersten Mal seit einer halben Ewigkeit huschte so etwas wie der Schatten eines Lächelns über Hicks Gesicht.

"Entschuldigen sie, Sir. Damit meinte ich nur, daß sie immer noch schwer auf Zack sind."

"Das will ich hoffen." Barrister blickte auf seine Uhr. "Jetzt ist sie zwei Minuten weg. Wie lange wird sie wohl brauchen?"

"Ellen hat einen leichten Schlaf. Sie sollte beim ersten Klingeln wach sein. Ich weiß nicht, noch ein paar Minuten vielleicht. Oh man..."

Danach blühte ihm noch ein weiterer Anruf. Zum Glück kannte er die Gilberts, die Nachbarn seiner Schwester, sehr viel besser. Sie würden die Situation sicherlich sehr viel schneller begreifen. Hoffentlich vermasselte ihnen nur die gute Mrs. Gardner nicht alles. Es war ein mieses Gefühl, hier oben Hunderte von Kilometern entfernt zu sitzen und nichts unternehmen zu können. Gut, Ellen konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen, das hatte sie hinreichend bewiesen. Aber sie wußte nicht, was gespielt wurde. Er trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum, kaum in der Lage, seiner Nervosität Herr zu werden. Sanderson, der an der Tür zum Büroraum aufpaßte, daß kein ungebetener Besuch hereinkam, blickte zu ihnen hinüber. Fragend. Barrister zuckte hilflos die Achseln., blickte dann wieder auf seine Uhr. Atmete tief durch.

"Scheiße, ist die auf dem Weg eingeschlafen?" Hicks starrte ungeduldig auf den Bildschirm, auf dem er sowieso nicht viel erkennen konnte. Gerade wollte er sich wieder zu Barrister umwenden, als ein Schatten das Bild verdunkelte. Jemand hatte sich vor dem Gerät niedergelassen.

"Hallo?" Oh Gott, es war Ellen's Stimme! Er war noch nie so froh gewesen, sie zu hören.

"Ellen? Ich bin's, Dwayne! Hör zu -"

"Dwayne? Tatsächlich. Oh mein Gott, was ist mit dir passiert?"

"Unwichtig," unterbrach er ihren Redefluß. "Hör zu, du mußt untertauchen. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht alles erklären, außer, daß man mich erpreßt. Ich kann aber darauf nicht eingehen. Sie haben gedroht, dich und Rebecca zu entführen, wenn ich nicht spure. Ihr seid in großer Gefahr. Dein Haus und dein Kommunikator sind mit Sicherheit verwanzt, und höchstwahrscheinlich beschatten sie dich auch. Du mußt da schnellstmöglich raus. Das hier hinter mir ist Colonel Barrister. Hör ihm genau zu, er wird dir sagen, was du zu tun hast. Er organisiert eure Flucht. Er ist der einzige - der EINZIGE! - dem du in dieser Sache vertrauen kannst, okay? Hör genau zu!" Oh Gott, er war froh, jetzt nicht Ripley's Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Sicher war sie völlig geschockt.

Barrister trat vor.

"Ms. Ripley? Passen sie auf: Sie machen weiter wie bisher, lassen sie sich nichts anmerken. Ich weiß, das sagt sich leicht, aber sie müssen es hinkriegen. Wir werden sie übermorgen rausholen. Ich habe ein Team in ihrer Nähe. Wäre es möglich, daß sie die kleine Rebecca zu sich ins Haus holen bis übermorgen?"

"Re- Newt? Sie ist bei ihrer Tante. Ich weiß nicht... "

"Es wäre bedeutend einfacher für uns, wenn wir sie zusammen rausholen könnten. Auf diese Weise müßten wir nur ein Team überlisten."

"Okay, ich schätze, mir wird schon etwas einfallen. Ich werde sie herholen."

"Wenn das nicht klappt, kann das tödliche Konsequenzen für die Kleine haben. Und höchstwahrscheinlich wird auch sie observiert und abgehört," gab Barrister zu bedenken. Ripley nickte. Der erste Schock schien verflogen, nun war sie wieder ganz, wie Hicks sie kannte - die Entschlossenheit selbst.

"Ich schaffe das, keine Sorge. Gut, was weiter?"

"Haben sie einen großen Schrank oder ein paar größere Teppiche im Haus?"

Einige Sekunden dachte sie nach.

"Keinen größeren Schrank, der einfach abzubauen wäre. Aber ein paar recht große Teppiche. Wollen sie uns darin rausschmuggeln?"

"Das ist meine Überlegung. Ich kenne ihre Einrichtung nicht. Meinen sie, die sind groß genug?"

Sie nickte energisch. "Unbedingt. "

"Gut." Barrister war beeindruckt von der ruhigen Überlegtheit dieser Frau. Fast jede andere wäre wohl an ihrer Stelle in Panik ausgebrochen. Das vereinfachte die Sache natürlich. "Dann tun sie Folgendes: Ärgern sie sich lautstark über irgendwelche Flecken auf den Teppichen, und rufen sie die Nummer 443 66 16 in Frankfort an. Das ist das Büro eines Reinigungsbetriebes. Dort werden meine Leute sitzen. Sie machen mit ihnen einen Termin für übermorgen, den 10.08., 9:00 Uhr aus für die Abholung der Teppiche. Der Mitarbeiter, der sich ihnen vorstellen wird, heißt Michael Cohen, er wird ein kleines Namensschild am Anzug tragen, wenn er an ihrer Tür klingelt, und einen dunkelblauen Overall mit der Aufschrift "X-Press". Sie werden ihren Beobachtern vorspielen, daß sie lange geschlafen hätten, da sie nämlich noch nicht dazu gekommen sind, die Vorhänge aufzuziehen. Haben sie dichte Vorhänge?"

"Ja."

"Gut. Also, die Vorhänge sind zu. Meine Leute werden sie in die Teppiche einwickeln und hinaus in den Wagen tragen. Der Rest ist dann unsere Sache. Haben sie das alles?"

"Für den 10. August um 9:00 Uhr einen Termin machen unter der Nummer 443 66 16. Die Vorhänge zulassen. Ihr Mann heißt Michael Cohen. Okay. Das wäre alles?"

"Das wäre alles. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück, Ms. Ripley. Ich wünsche uns allen viel Glück." Damit blickte er auf Hicks hinunter, der den Instruktionen schweigend gelauscht hatte und jetzt wieder vor den Bildschirm rückte.

"Hey, Soldat - halt die Ohren steif da unten. Es wird alles klappen, Barrister ist der beste in seinem Fach. Trotzdem..." Er berührte den Bildschirm mit der Hand. Eine Geste der Verabschiedung. Er wußte nicht, ob er sie noch einmal wiedersehen würde. "Viel Glück. "

Ripley vollführte die gleiche Geste. Ein Händedruck über Tausende von Meilen hinweg.

"Für dich auch. Mir scheint, du hast es nötiger... Paß auf dich auf. Und wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, mußt du mir erzählen, worum es bei der ganzen Sache eigentlich ging."

"Das werde ich." Zwangsoptimismus. Hicks erwartete nicht, aus der Angelegenheit in einem Stück herauszukommen. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Er schloß die Augen, als der Bildschirm erlosch. Einerseits war er erleichtert, grenzenlos erleichtert, andererseits machte ihm diese Aktion auch bewußt, daß es jetzt erst richtig losging. Er spürte Barrister's Hand auf seiner Schulter.

"Okay, fünfzig Prozent hätten wir. Lassen sie uns den anderen Anruf machen."


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

* * *

Es war fünf Uhr durch, als sie schließlich sämtliche Vorbereitungen erledigt hatten. Hicks war restlos erledigt. Das Dröhnen und Stampfen in seinem Körper war über die Stunden hinweg zu einem betäubenden Crescendo angeschwollen, das jede Bewegung und jeden zusammenhängenden Gedanken unmöglich machte. Fast wäre er vom Stuhl gefallen, als das Gespräch mit seiner Schwester endlich beendet war. Hier war es nicht so leicht gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu Ripley hatte Fiona keinerlei Erfahrungen im Umgang mit lebensbedrohlichen Situationen, dennoch hatte Barrister mit all seiner Ruhe und Bestimmtheit es schließlich geschafft, auch mit ihr einen Aktionsplan auszuarbeiten. Damit war der Weg frei für Hicks, der sich momentan zwar lieber einen dreiwöchigen Kururlaub anstelle der vor ihm liegenden Schlacht gewünscht hätte, aber schließlich konnte man sich sein Schicksal nicht aussuchen. Er ließ sich zurücksinken, und sofort klangen Barristers und Sanderson's Stimmen hinter ihm nur noch wie durch dicke Watte zu ihm durch. Nicht, daß er überhaupt noch den Sinn der einzelnen Worte verstanden hätte. Er kippte langsam zur rechten Seite über, als die Schwärze in seinem Innern zunahm, und kam erst wieder zu sich, als er Finlay's Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte.

"Gleich haben wir's. Nur noch ein paar Meter. So, vorsichtig jetzt.! Vorsichtig! Colonel, könnten sie uns bitte - genau. Gut so."

Endlich liegen. An nichts mehr denken müssen. Hicks konnte nicht einmal mehr die Augen öffnen, als ihm Barrister beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte und sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.

"Keine Sorge, Junge. Verlassen sie sich auf mich. Wir werden ihre Leute in Sicherheit bringen, sie haben mein Wort. So, und jetzt sehen sie zu, daß sie so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kommen. Schlafen sie ein bißchen, Schlaf ist immer gut. Ich werde heute abend wieder bei ihnen vorbeischauen."

"Colonel?" Hicks hatte nicht gedacht, daß er auch nur ein Wort würde hervorbringen können. Aber das mußte sein. Er tastete nach der Hand des Colonel, fand und drückte sie. "Danke." Das war alles, was er sagen konnte. Doch Barrister verstand ihn auch so.

"Schon gut, Hicks. Ich tue nur meine Pflicht. Und jetzt schlafen sie."

Hicks verspürte einen kurzen Stich in der Armbeuge, und plötzlich brandete eine tiefschwarze Welle der Müdigkeit über ihn hinweg, riß ihn mit sich in einen gähnenden Abgrund. Er ließ sich fallen...

-----------------

Hicks' Bild verschwand. Einen Moment lang noch schienen die Konturen seines Gesichts auf dem Bildschirm nachzuglühen, dann starrte Ripley ins Dunkel. Sie atmete tief ein, aber das Gefühl der Enge in ihrer Brust verschwand nur zu einem kleinen Stück. Es war eine eigenartige Mischung aus Erschrockenheit und Erleichterung, die sie empfand. Erleichterung darüber, daß das ungute Gefühl und die Ahnungen endlich klaren Tatsachen gewichen waren, und ein tiefes Erschrecken über Hicks' Aussehen. Sie wußte sofort, daß es sehr arg stand, und das konnte nur mit einer einzigen Sache zusammenhängen...

Nein, sie würde es jetzt nicht zulassen, darüber nachzudenken, sie durfte sich nicht verrückt machen lassen. Wenn es nicht auch um Newt gegangen wäre, hätte sie Fragen gestellt, hätte sie darauf bestanden, sofort zu ihm nach GATEWAY zu kommen, egal, was das auch immer heißen würde. Aber so war es das beste, möglichst die Fassung zu behalten und zu tun, was Hicks gesagt hatte. Wenn er Barrister vertraute, dann konnte sie das auch tun. Sie hoffte nur, daß mit Newts Ankunft alles klappte. Wenn das Mädchen in Sicherheit war, konnte sie immer noch überlegen, was sie tun konnte.

Sie dankte ihrer Nachbarin, die immer noch völlig verwundert schien, aber offensichtlich vor dem Colonel einen großen Respekt hatte, wie alle Menschen, die den Umgang mit dem Militär nicht gewohnt waren, ihn vor Uniformierten hatten. Ripley beschloß, sie zu besuchen, falls sie noch einmal die Möglichkeit haben sollte. Sehr unwahrscheinlich. Es tat ihr ein bißchen leid, sie nicht vorher kennengelernt zu haben. Es war alles so unpersönlich geworden, selbst auf der Erde.

In ihrer Wohnung zwang sich Ripley dazu, sich wieder hinzulegen und zu schlafen. Es war wichtig, daß sie ihren normalen Tagesablauf beibehielt, außerdem mußte sie ausgeruht sein. Sie hatte gelernt, fast überall und auf ihr eigenes Kommando hin einschlafen zu können. Einen kräftigenden, aber keinen tiefen Schlaf, einen, aus dem man von einer Sekunde auf die nächste wieder wach sein konnte. Wie eine Katze.

Jones fiel ihr ein. Sie hatte ihn vor ihrem verhängnisvollen Flug nach Acheron zu einem Freund gegeben, der zusammen mit seiner Lebensgefährtin und noch einigen jungen Leuten an der kanadischen Grenze lebte. Eine große Umweltorganisation hatte dort ein riesiges Waldgebiet gekauft und selbständig zum Naturschutzgebiet erklärt, bevor Weyland Yutani es kaufen konnte. Sie hatten beide ungefähr zur gleichen zeit mit dem mächtigen Konzern im Streit gelegen - nur daß Ben gewonnen hatte und sie kapitulieren mußte. Die Zähigkeit dieses jungen, idealistischen Mannes, dessen eher verträumtes Gesicht von dieser Stärke nichts ahnen ließ, hatte ihr damals sehr imponiert.

Ripley schloß die Augen und dachte an endlose Reihen von großen, schattigen Bäumen, die im Wind rauschten und an Jones, der irgendwo in einem Blockhaus vor dem Kamin schnurrte. Es funktionierte. In kurzer Zeit war sie fest eingeschlafen.

Die Sonne schien bereits mit voller Kraft durch das Fenster, als sie aufwachte. Trotz der dichten Vorhänge zeichnete sie ein großes, helles Viereck auf den Boden, über das Bett und ihr Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie, alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen, der frühe Anruf, der Schreck, Hicks... Es schien alles so unwirklich in diesem warmen Tageslicht und der friedlichen Stille. Aber sie spürte, daß es Wirklichkeit war. Die Stille kam ihr zu ruhig vor, seit sie wußte, daß jemand jeden ihrer Atemzüge hören konnte. Das Zwitschern eines Vogels draußen erschien ihr wie Hohn.

Sie ging ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das Frühstück nahm sie in einem Café ein, sie wollte so wenig wie möglich in ihrer Wohnung bleiben, dort kam sie sich wie eingesperrt vor. Als die Banken aufmachten, holte sie Geld ab. Soviel wie möglich, ohne daß es auffiel. Außerdem ließ sie sich eine Rolle Quarters geben. Von der nächsten Telefonbox rief sie bei Newt's Pflegeeltern an.

"Ja, hallo?" Susan war am Telefon, und ihre Stimme klang wie immer leicht verärgert. Oder schien es Ripley nur so?

"Ellen Ripley ist hier. Wie geht es ihnen? Eigentlich wollte ich Newt sprechen - ich meine, Rebecca. Ist sie da?"

"Nein, sie ist nicht da. Sie ist natürlich in der Schule, was denken sie denn? Und danach fährt sie zu einer Freundin." Susan war noch kürzer angebunden als sonst. Ripley hatte deutlich das Gefühl, daß sie log.

"Wann kommt sie denn wieder?"

"Vor heute abend wird sie nicht zurück sein. Und dann ist sie mit meinem Mann draußen bei den Pferden." Es war eindeutig, was diese Frau eigentlich sagen wollte, nämlich: 'Hören sie endlich auf, sich in ihr Leben einzumischen; das haben wir jetzt in der Hand.' Vor der Telefonbox stand jetzt eine junge Frau, Kleidung und Frisur beinahe übertrieben seriös und unverbindlich. Es hatte keinen Zweck, es mit freundlichen Vorschlägen zu versuchen.

"Hören sie, es ist sehr wichtig für mich. Ich muß morgen um halb neun noch einmal einen offiziellen Bericht über die Rettungsaktion auf LV 426 abliefern. Dazu braucht die Kommission unbedingt Rebecca's Zeugenaussage - und auch ihre Unterschrift. Kann ich sie heute nachmittag abholen?"

"Das geht nicht. Sie müßten allmählich wissen, daß jemand mit Verantwortungsgefühl ein Mädchen in ihrem Alter nicht einfach von der Schule fernhalten kann. Außerdem habe ich ihnen doch bereits gesagt, daß sie heute nicht da ist. Eine Schulfreundin hat sie mit ihren Eltern zum Picknick eingeladen. Ich bin froh, daß sie endlich Freunde gefunden hat. Wollen sie das gleich wieder zunichte machen?"

Ripley biß sich auf die Lippe. Sie konnte der Frau schlecht ins Gesicht sagen, was sie von ihr hielt. Außerdem war sie sich nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob sie log oder nicht. Sie mußte versuchen, diplomatisch zu bleiben.

"Es wird nur einen Tag dauern, und sie wird eine offizielle Entschuldigung von der Kommission bekommen. Dafür wird ihre Lehrerin doch wohl Verständnis haben."

"Und warum ruft mich niemand von der Kommission an? Wenn das eine offizielle Sache ist, wäre es doch deren Aufgabe."

Verdammt, diese Frau legte doch tatsächlich so etwas wie Intelligenz an den Tag, wenn es um ihre egoistischen Ansprüche auf das Kind ging! Die fremde Frau wartete immer noch vor der Zelle und starrte ungeduldig durch das Glas. Ripley blieb nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

"Ich habe auch erst Freitag nachmittag von dem Termin erfahren. Die Sekretärin konnte sie nicht erreichen und hat mich gebeten, ihnen selbst Bescheid zu sagen, weil es so wichtig ist. Es geht um den endgültigen Abschluß der Untersuchungen, wie ich bereits sagte." Sie schluckte einmal kurz. "Ich kann ihnen versichern, daß sie danach nichts mehr von mir hören werden. Wenn die Untersuchungen abgeschlossen sind, werde ich wieder als Flugofficer arbeiten. Newt und ich werden uns am Dienstag von einander verabschieden - das können sie uns doch wohl kaum ausschlagen." Hoffentlich schluckte die Frau diese dicke Lüge. Selbst dieser nur angebliche Verrat an der Kleinen tat ihr weh. Aber das Versprechen vom Abschied schien seine Wirkung zu tun.

"Mein Mann könnte sie morgen früh vorbeibringen, nachdem er sie vom Picknick abgeholt hat und sie am Abend wieder abholen. Ist das okay?"

Ripley hätte Newt lieber selbst abgeholt, aber sie hatte Angst, ihren Erfolg wieder zunichte zu machen, wenn sie noch mehr verlangte. Es würde auch so gehen, vielleicht erweckte es auch noch weniger Mißtrauen bei ihren Beobachtern.

"Ja, das ist gut. Okay. Ich werde auf sie warten. Haben sie vielen Dank..."

Die Frau hatte bereits aufgelegt. Ripley spürte regelrecht die Kälte, die von ihr ausgegangen war. Sie konnte kaum glauben, daß Newt bei ihr glücklich sein sollte. Aber vielleicht mußte sie die ungeliebte Tante ab morgen schon nicht mehr sehen. Sie hätte gerne gewußt, wo der Colonel sie hinbringen wollte. Vor der Telefonzelle trat die wartende Frau unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Vielleicht war sie harmlos. Vielleicht auch nicht. Sie verließ die Box und hielt die Tür offen. Die Andere dankte mit einem Lächeln, das so unverbindlich war wie ihre gesamte Erscheinung. Nach zwanzig Metern drehte sich Ripley noch einmal um. Sie schien tatsächlich zu telefonieren, aber das hieß nichts. Sie hoffte nur, daß die Tür tatsächlich schalldicht gewesen war. Es war immer noch relativ früher Vormittag. Ein ganzer, langer Tag lag vor ihr, an dem sie nichts unternehmen konnte als warten und so zu tun, als wäre nichts besonderes. Sie haßte es, so untätig zu sein.

Was würde sie noch brauchen, woran Barrister vielleicht nicht denken würde? Kinderkleidung konnte sie nicht kaufen, ohne daß es ihren Verfolgern auffiel. In einem Laden kaufte sie ein dickes Sweatshirt, das ihr etwas zu eng war, etwas Seife und eine Zahnbürste. Wenn Newt für angeblich nur einen halben Tag kommen sollte, würde sie nichts mithaben als die Kleider, die sie anhatte, und Ripley hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo Barrister sie hinbringen würde. Trotzdem, viel konnten sie eh nicht mitnehmen.

Sie fühlte sich immer noch beobachtet. Hinter ihr zahlte ein Mann für eine einzelne Dose Cola. Vor dem Eingang blätterte ein anderer in einer Zeitung. Jeder Mensch war auf einmal verdächtig - es war auch nicht besser als zu Hause. Auf dem Rückweg spähte sie in jede Windschutzscheibe, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Es waren wahrscheinlich sowieso zu viele, als daß sie jemanden hätte wiedererkennen können. Aber sie wußte, daß sie da waren. Wenn nur Newt rechtzeitig käme! Morgen früh erst war verflixt knapp, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl, auffälliges Verhalten konnte sie sich einfach nicht leisten.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr, als sie an ihrer Wohnungstür ankam. Gerade erst einmal ein Uhr Mittag. Immer noch ein halber Tag und eine ganze Nacht. Wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen, öffnete sie wie mechanisch die Kühlschranktür, nahm einen Teller mit Fertigessen heraus und schob ihn in den Zubereiter, ohne überhaupt nachzusehen, was darin war. Während sie aß, dachte sie immer noch angestrengt nach. Sie durfte einfach nichts vergessen, um Gottes Willen. Nein - um Newt's Willen, verbesserte sie sich selbst. Sie wollte gerade bei Barristers Leuten von der angeblichen Reinigung anrufen, da stutzte sie. Das war es, sie hatte gewußt, daß sie noch etwas tun mußte, wenn sie nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollte.

Sie ging zur Kaffeemaschine, füllte eine ordentliche Menge von dem Pulver in den Filter und stellte sie an; es ergab eine große Kanne voll. Eine Tasse goß sie sich ein, dann stellte sie die Kanne auf ein Tablett und ging in die Mitte des Zimmers. Einen Moment blieb sie still stehen, dann hob sie das Tablett und warf es mit einem großen Schwung auf den Boden.

Ein wunderbar lautes Klirren ließ sich vernehmen, die Kanne zerbrach, und die dunkelbraune, noch dampfend heiße Flüssigkeit ergoß sich genau über beide Teppiche, dort, wo sie aneinanderstießen. 'Volltreffer', dachte Ripley bei sich und lächelte.

"Scheiße!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "So ein Mist!" Es machte ihr auf einmal beinahe Spaß, sich vorzustellen, wie jemand ihr zuhörte; es war fast, als stünde sie auf einer Bühne und spiele ein Stück.

Noch einmal tüchtig fluchend rannte sie zum Wasserhahn, ließ heißes Wasser über einen Lappen laufen und wischte ohne allzu großes Bemühen an dem Fleck herum. Aber es hätte sowieso nichts gebracht, diese Flecken hätten tatsächlich nur von einer Reinigung beseitigt werden können. Ripley war zufrieden. Sie wählte die Nummer, die Barrister ihr gegeben hatte und wartete ab. Der Schriftzug "X-PRESS: Sauberkeit zu jeder Zeit" erschien in billigen, leuchtend bunten Lettern auf dem Schirm, während im Hintergrund synthetische Musik vor sich hinklimperte, dann erschien das Gesicht eines Mannes.

"X-PRESS, Reinigungsservice, der helfende Engel jeder gestreßten Hausfrau - jeder Fleck, wo er auch steckt, wir kriegen ihn weg! Womit kann ich ihnen dienen, junge Frau?"

Ripley war erleichtert. Dieser Mann sah nicht so aus, als würde er tatsächlich sein Geld damit verdienen, tagtäglich solchen Unsinn von sich zu geben.

"Ellen Ripley hier. Ich habe aus Versehen Kaffee über meine Teppiche geschüttet - sehr gute Teppiche übrigens. Können sie die rausbekommen?"

"Aber sicher, Mrs. Ripley. Wir sind morgen früh bei ihnen - sagen wir Punkt neun Uhr, ist ihnen das recht?"

"Ja. Ja, das paßt gut, ausgezeichnet, ich werde da sein." Sie blickte ihm durch den Bildschirm direkt in die Augen. Hatte er ihr nicht zugezwinkert, nur ein kleines bißchen, kaum merklich? Sie gab ihre Adresse durch und nickte dann.

"Vielen Dank!" sagte sie. Und meinte es sehr ernst.

Es war alles getan. Sie würde etwas Gymnastik treiben, um sich zu entspannen und die Zeit herumzukriegen. Gerade, als sie sich umgezogen hatte, klingelte es an der Tür. Ripley erschrak, ohne genau zu wissen, warum. Es hätten alle möglichen Leute sein können. Warum sollte niemand an der Tür läuten, nur weil sie morgen früh vorhatte zu fliehen? Sie öffnete die Tür, mit vorgelegter Sicherheitskette. Draußen stand ein Mann in einem blauen Overall.

"Guten Tag, X-Press Reinigungsservice. Sie hatten uns wegen ihrer Teppiche angerufen..."

Nirgendwo konnte Ripley ein Namensschild an dem Anzug erkennen, auch keine sonstige Aufschrift. Sie biß sich auf die Lippen.

"Ja, das stimmt, aber ich dachte, sie wollten erst morgen..." Nur ja die Ruhe bewahren, sagte sie sich, sie mußte versuchen, Zeit zu gewinnen.

"Ich war gerade in der Nähe, und da dachte ich mir, ich schaue mal vorbei." Er schob seine Hand in den Türrahmen. "Darf ich?" Im letzten Moment schien er sich zu besinnen. "Ich meine, es macht ihnen doch nichts aus, wenn ich mir die Sache mal ansehe?"

Ein kurzes Zögern, dann entschloß Ripley sich, die Tür zu entriegeln. Es war wahrscheinlich das beste, das Spiel mitzuspielen.

"Hier, sehen sie. Eine ganze Kanne voll, ich könnte mich schwarz ärgern..."

Der Overall war eigentlich nicht richtig dunkelblau, eher ein etwas verwaschenes Königsblau. Sie mußten sich beeilt haben, etwas einigermaßen zu den wirklichen Anzügen Passendes zu finden. Der Mann betrachtete die Flecken sehr eingehend. Schließlich nickte er.

"Kein Problem. Nur brauchen wir für diese Größe einen Lieferwagen, den ich nicht mithabe. Wir kommen morgen, wie verabredet. Guten Tag noch." Er war noch schneller wieder draußen, als er hereingekommen war.

Ripley seufzte erleichtert auf. Wer immer es auch genau war, der sie beobachten ließ, er nahm seine Sache sehr genau. Offensichtlich war die ganze Aktion lediglich eine Kontrolle gewesen, ob der Anruf von vorhin auch seine Richtigkeit gehabt hatte. Aber dafür hatte sie auch einige nützliche Dinge erfahren: Ihre Beobachter hatten also tatsächlich keine Möglichkeit, direkt in ihre Wohnung hineinzusehen. Außerdem ahnten sie nicht, daß Ripley über sie Bescheid wußte, sonst hätten sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihr das Theater mit dem falschen Reinigungsteam vorzuspielen. Sie war auf der sicheren Seite, im Moment jedenfalls. Wenn sie von Hicks' Anruf erfahren hätten, so hätten sie auch von der Teppichaktion gewußt. Mißtrauisch waren sie ja, aber bis jetzt war Ripley noch immer klüger gewesen.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, das zu wissen. Etwas Bewegung würde ihr guttun, dann ein leichtes Abendessen und einige Stunden Schlaf. Der morgige Tag würde lang genug werden. Wenn sie doch nur mit Newt reden könnte...! Und was war mit Hicks? Was tat er? Die Antworten auf diese Fragen würden warten müssen...

-----------------

Millefleur war eine wunderschöne Apfelschimmelstute, alles an ihr war warm und geschmeidig und ihre Augen so sanft, mit einem dunklen, samtenen Glanz hinter den langen Wimpern. Die Jahre und die Fohlen, die sie geboren hatte, hatten sie ruhig und geduldig gemacht. Sie würde nicht nervös tänzeln oder gar scheuen und sie abwerfen, sogar wenn Newt am Anfang alles falsch machen würde. Ein ideales Pferd für ein kleines Mädchen, das zum ersten Mal reiten sollte.

Onkel Rich führte sie an ihrem Zaum auf den Sandplatz vor dem Stall, die Longe zusammengelegt in der Hand, dann blieb er stehen und kontrollierte noch einmal, ob Zaum und Sattel richtig saßen. Den Sattelgurt zog er ein kleines Stückchen enger, damit der Sattel beim Aufsitzen nicht herunterrutschte.

"So, dann wollen wir mal." Newt, in Trainingshose und Turnschuhen, lief zu ihm in über den Platz. Sie war ein wenig aufgeregt, als sie neben der Stute ankam. Mit einem Mal schien das Tier unwahrscheinlich groß zu sein, sie reichte noch nicht einmal mit der Hand bis zum Sattelknauf. Wie sollte sie da je hinaufkommen? Etwas unsicher lächelte sie Onkel Rich an. Der grinste.

"Ich sehe schon, alleine ist das nicht zu machen. Warte, ich helfe dir." Er stellte sich schräg hinter sie und legte beide Hände zu einer Räuberleiter zusammen. "Da, stell deinen Fuß hinein und halt dich am Sattel fest! Allez-hopp, mit Schwung!" Er federte einmal mit den Händen, und Newt flog geradezu nach oben. Beinahe wäre sie auf der anderen Seite wieder heruntergerutscht, im letzten Moment hielt sie sich fest und plumpste ungeschickt in den Sattel. Die Stute stöhnte leise auf.

"Du darfst ihr nicht so hart in den Rücken fallen," sagte Rich, "das tut ihr sonst weh. Aber ist nicht schlimm, das lernst du bald." Er stellte ihr die Steigbügel auf die richtige Länge ein, erst auf der linken, dann auf der rechten Seite. "Sie ist noch ein bißchen groß für dich," gab er zu und setzte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf. "Aber wenn du deine Sache gut machst, können wir uns ja vielleicht nach einem Pony für dich umsehen... So, jetzt zeige ich dir, wie du die Zügel halten mußt. Du mußt immer darauf achten, daß sie nicht verdreht sind." Er legte sie Newt sorgfältig in die noch kindlichen Hände, die vor Anstrengung, nur ja alles richtig zu machen, etwas feucht waren. "Auf keinen Fall darfst du je versuchen, dich an den Zügeln festzuhalten, dann reißt du ihr furchtbar im Maul. Greif dann lieber in die Mähne oder an den Sattel, wenn du Angst hast zu fallen. Aber das brauchst du gar nicht; Millefleur ist ein so gutes, altes Mädchen. Und sie ist weich wie Butter."

Er entrollte die Longe und ging rückwärts, bis diese locker in der Luft hing. Dann schnalzte er leise mit der Zunge. Sofort setzte sich die Stute gehorsam in Bewegung. Es schaukelte etwas und Newt brauchte einen Moment, bis sie die Balance gefunden hatte, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt und fing an, die gleichmäßigen, ruhigen, aber dennoch kräftigen Bewegungen des Pferdes zu genießen.

Es war eine völlig andere Perspektive von hier oben. Newt konnte weit über die sanften Hügel des sie umgebenden Landes sehen, die sich bis zum Horizont hin ausdehnten. Da es bereits Abend war, stand die Sonne tief am westlichen Himmel - ein pfirsichfarbener Ball, der ein rosa-orangenes Licht verbreitete. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, und im Osten hatte der Himmel das erste warme, tintige Blau der heraufziehenden Nacht angenommen.

Nur ein einziger, hell leuchtender Stern setzte sich schon gegen das noch dominierende Tageslicht durch, welches die Zäune, die die Farm und den Sandplatz umgaben, in einem fast unwirklichen Weiß gegen den abendlichen Hintergrund leuchten ließ. Ihr eigener Schatten, mit dem der Stute verschmolzen, hatte eine für einen Sommerabend typische langgezogene und tiefblaue Form angenommen und tanzte über die Hügel und Dellen des Sandes, der golden leuchtete, als gelte es, auch noch den letzten Funken aus dem verbleibendem Licht herauszuholen.

Newt fragte sich, welcher Stern es wohl sein mochte, der sich als Vorhut von Milliarden anderen an diesem Abend zeigte. Ob er einen Namen hatte? Bestimmt. Es mußte ein recht nahe gelegener sein, wenn man ihn so früh sehen konnte. Ob er von Planeten umkreist wurde? Besiedelten Planeten? Nur einmal hatte sie die Welt von einem ähnlich hohen, schwankenden Blickwinkel aus gesehen, damals, als Russ sie sich auf die Schultern gesetzt hatte und mit ihr durch die ganzen Gänge auf Acheron bis nach Hause gelaufen war, lachend, singend und sich vorsichtig unter den schweren Sicherheitstüren hindurch duckend, damit sie sich nicht den Kopf anstieß.

Newt versuchte, die Erinnerung schnell wieder loszuwerden. Sie blickte nach unten, wo sich die weiße Pferdemähne sachte mit jedem Schritt bewegte und genauso leuchtete wie die makellos gestrichenen Zäune. Die Ohren des Tieres spielten lebhaft nach vorne und hinten, als wolle die Stute auf etwas lauschen. Dabei war es ungewöhnlich still an diesem Abend. Newt konnte das leise Knirschen des Sattels vernehmen, dazu das stetige Scharren der Hufe im Sand. Ab und zu klangen irgendwo zwei Metallringe zusammen, aber ansonsten war absolut kein Geräusch zu hören, kein entferntes Vorbeifahren eines Autos, ja noch nicht einmal ein Vogel. Wenn Newt sich sehr anstrengte, hörte sie aber jeden Atemzug des Pferdes.

"Nun, wie ist es?"

Onkel Rich's Stimme hatte unheimlich laut über den Platz geschallt und sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit gerissen.

"Es ist, als würde man auf einer weichen, weißen Wolke schweben," platzte sie heraus. Im nächsten Moment erschien ihr der Satz peinlich; normalerweise pflegte sie so etwas nicht zu sagen, aber Onkel Rich lachte sie nur an. Er schien sie zu verstehen.

"Das dachte ich mir! Ich glaube, du bist sicher genug, daß wir ein bißchen traben können. Das ruckelt etwas mehr, aber du wirst sehen, unsere Millie hat einen fast ebenso weichen Trab und Galopp wie Schritt."

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Wieder schien der Laut fast nachzuhallen in der Stille. Millefleur ging zwei, drei Schritte schneller, dann fiel sie in den Schritt zurück. Rich schnalzte ein zweites Mal, diesmal noch auffordernder, und bewegte die Hand mit der Longe auf und ab, so daß diese sich zu einer Wellenlinie hob, die durch die Luft auf den Zaum der Stute zulief und sie zum Trab antreiben sollte. Wieder machte das Tier ein paar raschere, unbeholfene Schritte. Dann blieb sie stehen, die Ohren zurückgelegt.

"Na, ich glaube, unser altes Mädchen ist in letzter Zeit etwas bequem geworden," sagte Onkel Rich und ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Ich sollte sie etwas mehr trainieren... Na los, komm schon, Millie, sei nicht so faul!"

Die weiße Stute hatte die Ohren jetzt ganz flach an den Kopf zurückgelegt. Den Hals steil aufgerichtet, fing sie an, hastig rückwärts zu gehen. Sie atmete schnaubend. Ängstlich krallte Newt die Hände in die Mähne. Jetzt blieb das Tier wieder stehen und trat mit dem Hinterhuf unter ihren Bauch, als wollte sie nach einer Bremse schlagen. Dann riß sie plötzlich den Kopf mit einem heftigen Ruck nach unten.

Die Zügel, die Newt noch in den Händen hielt, schossen ihr durch die Finger und hinterließen ein schmerzhaftes Brennen in ihren Händen. Ein Zittern lief durch den ganzen großen Pferdeleib. Schnaubend schlug Millefleur den Kopf hin und her und riß ihn dann wiederum nach unten, diesmal fast bis zwischen die Vorderbeine. Sie stieß einen heftigen Husten aus. Ihr Hals und ihre Flanken waren klatschnaß.

"Was hast du denn? Mädchen, was ist mit dir?" Offene Besorgnis stand in Rich's Gesicht. "Newt, warte... Ich helfe dir. Sie muß sich erkältet haben."

Ein zitterndes Wiehern drang aus dem Hals der Stute. In dem Moment warf sie den Kopf nach oben. Newt konnte das Weiße in ihren Augen sehen. Mit einem schrillen Schrei bäumte sich die Stute auf. Der weiße Mähnenkamm kam Newt entgegen und schlug ihr hart gegen das Nasenbein. Newt spürte, wie ein heißer Schwall Blut über die Lippe floß.

Sie klammerte sich noch fester in die Mähne und wurde wieder nach unten gerissen. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie Onkel Rich mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zulaufen. Da bog sich der Rücken des Tieres in einem unmöglichen Winkel nach oben durch. Ein hohles Stöhnen stieg aus dem großen Leib auf. _'Ich falle. Ich falle! Oh Gott, nein biiiitte...' _Sie verlor den Halt und sah nur noch kurz Onkel Rich's entsetztes Gesicht, als sie fiel mit einem Fuß im Steigbügel hängenblieb.

Der Sand stürzte Newt entgegen, dann drehte sich der Himmel um sie. Ein heftiger Ruck durchfuhr ihren Fuß, der Knöchel verdrehte sich. Im nächsten Moment explodierte eine grelles Licht vor ihren Augen. Ihr Kopf schlug auf den Boden. Schmerz durchbohrte ihren Nacken und raste die Wirbelsäule entlang. Wie von weiter Ferne vernahm sie den Todesschrei des traumhaften Pferdes, ein unirdisch schrecklicher Schrei aus den Tiefen dieses großen Tierleibes, als dieses sich erneut aufbäumte und dann auf sie zustürzte. Die eisenbeschlagenen Vorderhufe kamen direkt auf ihr Gesicht zu, und sie sah, wie das Blut über das weiße Fell der Stute spritzte und ihr Brustkorb aufbrach...

... Schweiß rann über Newt's Gesicht. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt und zitterten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie in das Dunkel des Raumes. Sie saß aufrecht auf dem blanken Boden neben ihrem Bett. Immer noch zitternd tastete Newt vorsichtig um sich. Die Bettdecke lag zur Hälfte neben ihr, sie mußte sie mit sich gezogen haben, als sie aus dem Bett gefallen war. Sie zerrte sie ganz zu sich hinunter und wickelte sich hinein.

Das Bett war zu niedrig, um sich darunter zu rollen. Auf einmal merkte Newt, daß sie weinte. Alles, was sie die ganze Zeit verdrängt hatte, schien sich jetzt zu entladen. Es waren nur Lügen gewesen; die heile Welt bei Onkel Rich und Tante Susan, alle Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Die Träume waren wiedergekommen. Vielleicht hatten sie aber auch nie aufgehört, vielleicht hatte sie sich nur nie mehr beim Aufwachen daran erinnert, weil alles so gut geschienen hatte. Aber nichts war gut, das spürte sie genau. Seit dem Treffen mit Hicks wußte sie mit Sicherheit, daß etwas nicht stimmte, und jetzt wußte sie die Antwort darauf. Irgendwo lauerte Gefahr. Die Gefahr, die ihr so vertraut war.

Ripley. Sie mußte es Ripley sagen, ja, das würde sie tun. Ripley würde Rat wissen. Auf ihrem Nachttisch leuchtete schwach die Digitalanzeige einer Uhr. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr nachts. Sie wäre jetzt gerne zu jemandem ins Bett gekrochen, aber sie wußte, daß sie das nicht tun konnte. Was machte es? Sie war lange genug allein zurechtgekommen. Onkel Rich hatte sie an dem Abend, als sie angekommen war und Tante Susan in der Küche das Essen machte, zu sich auf die Knie gesetzt und mit ihr gesprochen.

"Newt," hatte er gesagt,"du und ich, wir wissen, was auf Acheron passiert ist. Aber bitte hör mir genau zu, du darfst niemals, wirklich niemals jemand anderem davon erzählen, auch nicht Tante Susan. Sie ist schließlich die Schwester von deiner Mutter, und ich habe ihr nur gesagt, daß es eine Explosion im Reaktor gegeben hat. Wenn sie wüßte, was wirklich geschehen ist, würde sie das nur entsetzlich aufregen. Außerdem..." sagte er und zwinkerte ein wenig, "sie fürchtet sich schon, wenn sie nur eine Spinne oder einen Regenwurm sieht. Also, versprochen?"

Newt fand diese letzte Bemerkung nicht sehr passend, aber schließlich wußte auch Onkel Rich nicht _wirklich_ Bescheid, und außerdem stimmte es, Susan schrie tatsächlich auf, wenn sie auch nur ein Insekt im Haus entdeckte. Also hatte sie wortlos genickt und auch weiterhin geschwiegen.

Es war für Newt überhaupt kein Problem, sich völlig geräuschlos aus der Bettdecke zu schälen. Für einen kurzen Moment tauchte die früher schon zur Gewohnheit gewordene Angst wieder auf, kalte, biomechanische Finger könnten sich um ihre Fußgelenke, ihre Schultern, ihre Arme krallen, als sie mit bloßen Füßen über den Teppich bis zur Tür schlich. In der völligen Dunkelheit fand sie die Türklinke und verließ das Zimmer, ebenfalls ohne den geringsten Laut zu machen. Draußen auf dem Flur war es etwas heller. Das Videotelefon stand unten in Onkel Richs Arbeitsraum hinter der Küche, und Newt fing an, vorsichtig die Treppe hinunterzusteigen. Auf Acheron hatte es keine Holztreppen gegeben, und das kleine Mädchen fuhr entsetzt zusammen, als eine Stufe unter ihrem Schritt knarrte. Die Angst war jetzt wieder da, in ihrer vollen Stärke, und sie würde niemals wieder weggehen, das wußte sie jetzt.

Ganz leise hörte sie draußen eines der Pferde wiehern, und die letzten Bilder ihren Traumes standen ihr wieder vor Augen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Wie konnte sie nur so dumm gewesen sein zu glauben, daß sie hier in Sicherheit wäre! Dabei hatte sie sich früher geschworen, niemals, niemals mehr in ihrer Vorsicht nachzulassen, denn _sie_ konnten überall hinkommen! Sogar hier auf die Erde. Und sie waren in der Nähe. Nicht hier auf dem Planeten, noch nicht, aber sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt, und sie waren lebendig, und sie waren viele. Das nukleare Feuer auf Acheron hatte sie nicht ausgelöscht. Newt hatte keine Ahnung, woher sie all das wußte, aber ihre schreckliche, einsame Zeit auf Acheron hatte sie mehr durch ihre Instinkte überlebt als durch alles andere. Die Instinkte eines Kindes, die noch nicht überlagert waren durch die Belanglosigkeiten und rationalen Kriterien der Erwachsenen, und die durch die Furcht zu einem funktionierenden Werkzeug geworden waren. Ohne es zu wissen hatte Newt sich mehr wie ein flinkes, schlaues Tier bewegt, um am Leben zu bleiben, und - ebenfalls ohne es zu wissen - hatte sie tief in ihrem Innern eine neue Gewißheit gebildet: ' Du mußt werden wie _sie_, wenn du überleben willst; du mußt denken wie sie, handeln wie sie, genauso schnell - und genauso skrupellos. Aber letzteres würde vielleicht erst viel später in ihrem Leben eine Rolle spielen.

Sie war durch den langen Flur an der Küchentür vorbeigeschlichen und wollte gerade die Tür zu Onkel Richs Büro öffnen, als sie erschrocken zurückzuckte. Unter dem schmalen Spalt drang ein bläuliches Licht hervor und warf einen leicht flackernden Streifen auf den Fußboden. Vorsichtig drückte Newt das Ohr an das glatte Holz. Wieso war ihr Onkel um diese Zeit auf?

"Seien sie auf jeden Fall auf der Hut. Die beiden haben neulich miteinander gesprochen, und wir können nicht sicher sein, daß es nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hat. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, daß die Frau zumindest gewarnt ist und eventuell sogar einen Fluchtversuch unternehmen wird. Wie wir sie einschätzen, würde sie Rebecca auf jeden Fall mitzunehmen versuchen. Dem müssen wir unbedingt vorbeugen, wir können kein Risiko eingehen. Bis morgen früh schicken wir einen Hubschrauber, der sie woanders hinbringt. Falls es hart auf hart kommt, werden wir schießen müssen, aber die kleine Rebecca brauchen wir unbedingt lebendig."

"Ist das denn wirklich nötig?" Richards Stimme klang gepreßt. "Ich habe mich einverstanden erklärt, als sie mir die Zusammenarbeit an dem Projekt anboten, aber wieso soll die Kleine da mit hineingezogen werden? Wenn bei Ihnen jemand durchdreht ist das nicht mein Problem. Und Rebecca ist immerhin meine Nichte und nicht ihre Geisel!"

"Als sie unterzeichneten, schienen sie solche Zweifel nicht zu plagen." Die fremde Stimme klang auf eine eisige Weise amüsiert. "Sie werden keine Schwierigkeiten machen, bis wir bei ihnen sind! Es ist wichtig, daß sich das Kind in unserem Gewahrsam befindet. Unterschätzen sie Ellen Ripley nicht; der Frau traue ich alles zu, wenn es um das Mädchen geht. Außerdem weiß sie zuviel, jedenfalls für meinen Geschmack."

Es war, als würde Newt der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Sie hatte immer eine Antipathie gegen ihre Zieheltern gehabt, aber jetzt war es zu einer schrecklichen Gewißheit geworden, was sie gefühlt hatte. Immer nur war sie zu den eigenen Zwecken der anderen benutzt worden, die beiden hatten sie nicht wirklich geliebt, sondern nur bei sich aufgenommen, um sie zu bewachen und von Ripley fernzuhalten! Komisch, sie hatte sie nie anders genannt, immer nur bei ihrem Nachnamen, was eigentlich so barsch und militärisch anmutete, für sie aber war es immer der eigentliche Name der Person gewesen, der sie Liebe und Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, der einzigen Person, der Name ihrer wirklichen Mutter. Ripley würde kommen und ihr helfen, sie war immer gekommen, und sie war mit Schlimmerem fertig geworden als mit Onkel Rich. Aber niemand durfte sie von hier wegbringen, bevor sie kam! Es war ihre einzige Chance! Von welchem Projekt hatten die Männer gesprochen? Was geschah dort oben auf Gateway? Hicks war so komisch gewesen bei ihrem letzten Besuch, das hatte nicht nur Ripley gemerkt... Und die Träume, die Träume waren wiedergekommen.

Newt mußte sich unbedingt verstecken! Bis jetzt hatte noch niemand bemerkt, daß sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett befand. Vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig wich sie von der Tür zurück und bewegte sich auf die Hintertür zu. Wer sie gesehen hätte, hätte sie in ihrem Nachthemd vielleicht eher für ein kleines, lautloses Gespenst gehalten.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

* * *

****

An diesem Morgen wachte Ripley nicht durch die Sonne auf, sondern wesentlich früher. Draußen war es noch stockfinster, wenn man von den künstlichen, von Menschen geschaffenen Lichtern absah, die in jeder Stadt die Nacht zwar nicht unbedingt zum Tag machten, sie aber in einen diffusen, unwirklichen Dämmerzustand verwandelten. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, daß es noch nicht einmal sechs Uhr morgens war, aber sie war hellwach, jeder Versuch, noch einmal einzuschlafen, wäre bei ihrer angespannten Gemütsverfassung zwecklos gewesen. Sie schlüpfte aus dem Bett und stellte sich unter die Dusche, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob jemand es hörte und sich darüber wunderte. Sie hätte alle möglichen Gründe haben können, so früh aufzustehen; außerdem brauchte sie das jetzt einfach. Es würde unangenehm genug werden, die ganze Zeit in den eingerollten Teppichen zu verbringen.

Nachdem sie das Radio angestellt hatte, packte sie alle nötigen Sachen in einen kleinen Rucksack und legte ihn zusammen mit einer leichten Jacke zurecht. Jetzt brauchte sie nur noch auf Newt warten. Sie setzte sich auf den Teppich, stützte die Arme hinter sich auf den Boden und streckte Beine und Rücken aus, während sie aus dem Fenster schaute. Allmählich war es heller geworden. Ripley streckte sich der Länge nach aus, der Teppich kratzte etwas an den Unterarmen und an ihrem Gesicht. Mit einem leichten Grinsen stand sie auf, um sich zwei Toasts zu machen. Newt müßte bald kommen; vielleicht sollte sie für sie auch noch etwas zu Essen machen. Mit einem Mal tönte ein schrilles Klingeln durch den Raum. Sie war schon da! So früh? Konnte das denn überhaupt sein? Ripley fuhr herum und wäre beinahe zur Tür gelaufen, um zu öffnen, als ihr einfiel, daß es nur ihr eigener Wecker war, der sie dermaßen erschreckt hatte. Seit einer Ewigkeit hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesetzt, selbst als sie in den Frachtdocks arbeitete, war sie stets von selbst rechtzeitig wach geworden, aber diesmal hatte sie es auf nichts ankommen lassen wollen. Sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr, ja, es war viertel vor sieben. Noch eine Dreiviertelstunde! Sie hatte nie gewußt, daß man zugleich nervös und gelangweilt sein konnte!

Sie stellte die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank, damit sie warm würde, daneben eine Packung Cereals und einen Teller, machte sich selbst einen Kaffee (diesmal, um ihn tatsächlich zu trinken) und fing an, im Raum auf- und abzugehen. Die Minuten krochen dahin. Sie fing an, die Lieder aus dem Radio mitzupfeifen, kein lustiges, sondern eher ein angestrengtes Pfeifen, das zudem noch sehr falsch klang. Sollten die Leute an der anderen Seite der Wanzen doch krumme Ohren kriegen!

Inzwischen war draußen die Sonne aufgegangen. Immer noch leicht dämmrig zeigte der Himmel ein verwaschenes Grau, und es hatte angefangen, leicht vor sich hin zu regnen. Das Licht der noch nicht ausgeschalteten Straßenbeleuchtung brach sich in dem feinen Sprühregen.

Ripleys Wohnung befand sich im zweiten Stock einer weitverzweigten und großzügig angelegten Betonbausiedlung. Der Architekt hatte versucht, durch eine verwinkelte Bauweise den einzelnen Wohnungen eine gewisse Individualität zu geben, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelungen war. Dennoch gehörte diese Anlage mit zu dem Luxuriösten, was man in der Stadt bekommen konnte, wenn man zwar über ein gutes Gehalt verfügte, aber kein Millionär war. Die Wohnungen waren groß und hell, gar kein Vergleich zu den Löchern, die auf den Raumstationen das Leben zu beherrschen pflegten. Es gab ausgedehnte Grünflächen, die fast parkähnlich waren und ein großes Einkaufszentrum direkt in der Nähe. Aus dem Fenster in der Küche blickte man über etwas Grün hinweg auf andere Wohnungen. Allmählich standen auch hier die Leute auf, schalteten Licht an und zogen die Vorhänge auf. Obwohl Ripley sich nie daran gewöhnen wollte, sich an einen einzelnen Ort zu binden, war ihr der Gedanke nicht angenehm, einfach alles im Stich zu lassen. Sie war jemand, der gerne alles zum Abschluß brachte, bevor sie aufbrach.

Sie schaute abermals auf die Uhr. Noch fünf Minuten bis halb acht! _'Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, daß sie absolut pünktlich sind,'_ sagte sie zu sich selbst. Woanders hatte der Berufsverkehr mit Sicherheit schon begonnen, außerdem konnte alles mögliche sie aufhalten.

Trotzdem schlug ihr Herz schneller, als der Minutenzeiger ihrer Uhr letztlich genau auf die Sechs gerückt war. Und überraschend schnell bereits schon eine Minute weiter. Ripley ging zum Fenster neben der Tür. Von hier aus mußte sie sie bereits sehr früh kommen sehen. Ob 'Onkel Rich' mitkommem würde, oder ob er Newt nur aus dem Auto lassen und alleine hochkommen lassen würde? Sie hoffte es, im Moment stand ihr der Sinn nicht nach einer weiteren Schauspielaufführung. Wieder blickte sie auf die Uhr. Schon sieben Minuten nach halb. Das hieß, daß sich der Zeiger bereits auf die viertel vor zubewegte. _'Unsinn!_' wies sie sich selbst zurück. _'Und selbst wenn sie eine ganze Stunde zu_ _spät sein sollten, dann wären sie immer noch pünktlich!_'

Sie hatte recht, aber so einfach ließ sich Nervosität nun einmal nicht wegreden, und immerhin handelte es sich hierbei nicht um einen Klassenausflug. Sie wartete weiter, und der Zeiger bewegte sich über die Viertel vor acht weiter auf die acht Uhr zu. Jeden Moment mußte sie den Motor von Rich's Jeep hören, aber nichts geschah. Andere Autos kamen, ohne langsamer zu werden und anzuhalten, einmal startete in der Nachbarschaft ein Wagen. Aber kein Onkel Rich, keine Newt. Als es Punkt acht war, erschien es ihr so, als müßte der Zeiger einen Moment stillstehen, als sollte er der vollen Stunde so etwas wie Beachtung zollen, aber er glitt über den Zenit des Zifferblattes genauso still und unaufhaltsam hinweg wie über alle anderen Minuten auch. Ripley begann, auf und ab zu gehen. _'Er hat doch ein Autotelefon_! Wenn sie im Stau ständen, dann könnten sie mich doch anrufen!' dachte sie sich.

_'Verdammt, auch wenn Mr. Larson von dem Termin bei der Untersuchungskommission ausgeht, dann kann er sich doch ausrechnen, daß wir pünktlich sein müssen.' _Irgendwo begann bei ihr eine Alarmglocke zu schrillen. Sie war Susans leeren Versprechungen aufgesessen. Newt kam nicht! Gleich jedoch fing sie wieder an, sich zu beruhigen. _'Nun gerate nur nicht in Panik, Ellen!'_ ermahnte sie sich selber. _'Larsons wissen von nichts, und bis jetzt ist mir ja auch jeder Besuch von Newt gestattet worden. Sie werden schon noch kommen!'_

Aber auch um viertel nach acht ließ sich kein haltendes Auto, kein Türenschlagen und keine Newt auf der Treppe vernehmen. Ripley ging jetzt in der gesamten Wohnung auf und ab, nahm hier einen Gegenstand auf und setzte ihn wieder an seinen Platz, griff dann dort zu etwas, mit dem sie ihre nervösen Hände beschäftigen konnte. Oben auf dem Küchenregal stand eine Reihe ungenutzter Tassen, die schon etwas Staub gefangen hatten, doch jetzt griff Ripley in die äußerst linke davon und holte ein ebenfalls leicht angestaubtes, fast noch vollständiges Päckchen Zigaretten heraus. Fast mechanisch nahm sie eine davon heraus und kramte in ihren Hosentaschen nach ihrem Feuerzeug, fand schließlich immerhin eine Schachtel Streichhölzer und zündete sie an. Verdammt, das hatte sie sich doch gleich bei ihrer Rückkehr abgewöhnt, und es war ihr noch nicht einmal schwergefallen! Aber darauf kam es jetzt auch nicht an. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug und ging wieder zum Fenster. Inzwischen war es bald fünf vor halb neun.

Sie konnte nicht weiter untätig bleiben, das hielt sie nicht aus. Verdammt noch mal, sie war es gewohnt, zu handeln! Aber was konnte sie tun? Ripley ging zum Kommunikator. Es konnte nichts schaden, wenn sie harmlos bei Newts Onkel und Tante nachfragte... sie wählte die Nummer, aber nach einem kurzen Augenblick erschien nur eine stark retuschiertes Aufnahme der Larson'schen Farm bei Sonnenuntergang auf dem Monitor, dazu eine in Western-Stil gehaltene Schrift: "Susan und ich sind im Moment leider nicht erreichbar, bitte versuchen Sie es später noch einmal oder hinterlassen Sie Ihre Botschaft. Vielen Dank!"

Ripley hätte den Bildschirm einschlagen können! Der Minutenzeiger war inzwischen unbemerkt ein zweites Mal über die Sechs am unteren Rand der Uhr geglitten. Ripley konnte nicht mehr zählen, wie oft sie immer und immer wieder hinaufgesehen hatte. Ein teures, klassisches Stück, das ihr Vater ihr damals zu ihrem Abschluß geschenkt hatte. Wasserdicht und absolut weltraumtauglich; über- und unterdruck-, staub-, hitze- und säurebeständig. Wie sinnig, dachte Ripley bitter, alles wird verbessert, nur der Mensch selbst ist immer noch genauso zerstörbar und unvollkommen wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als wir das Feuer aus Steinen schlugen ! Allmählich stieg Panik in ihr hoch. Etwas stimmte definitiv nicht.

Barrister! Sie mußte ihn erreichen! - Nein, das war unmöglich. Sie hatte keine Nummer, keine Adresse, gar nichts. Ripley konnte nichts anderes tun als weiterhin zu warten. Ein gräßlicher Gedanke. Sie mußte doch etwas tun können! Sie drückte die Zigarette in der Spüle aus, einen Aschenbecher hatte sie gar nicht mehr. Ihre Handinnenflächen waren feucht, sie rieb sie an den Hüften ihres Overalls ab. Sieben vor neun. Barrister mußte ihr helfen, wenn er kam. Sie zog die Jacke über. Hier drinnen konnte sie gar nicht reden.

Sie stand am Fenster und hatte gerade das Feuerzeug und eine zweite Zigarette in der Hand, als der melodische Türgong ertönte. Ripley fuhr herum, drei große Schritte zur Tür. Ein Mann, groß, schmales, glattrasiertes Gesicht unter einer blauen Kappe mit einem lächerlichen Firmenschild 'X-Press'.

"Guten Morgen, Madam. Sie hatten uns angerufen wegen zwei großen Teppiche, die wir mitnehmen sollten. Am besten, wir kommen - "

Ripley schob ihn zurück aus der Tür. Überrascht von dieser unerwarteten, energischen Bewegung taumelte er etwas zurück und stieß gegen den zweiten Mann im blauen Anzug, der gerade die Treppe hochgekommen war.

"Newt ist nicht da! Wir können noch nicht los, verdammt!" Im gleichen Moment wußte sie, wie unüberlegt ihre Reaktion gewesen war. Jeder, der sie hier draußen beobachtete, wußte jetzt, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Aber die Situation kam ihr so albtraumhaft bekannt vor, daß sie für einen fatalen Moment die Kontrolle über sich verloren hatte.

"Was sagen sie?" Die Stimme des Mannes klang gepreßt vor Ärger und Überraschung. "Los, machen sie schnell!" Er drückte sie zurück zur Haustür. "Dann müssen wir eben ohne sie los. Man wird ihr schon nichts tun, wo sie ist. Aber wir müssen jetzt schnell hier weg!"

Ripley versuchte, ihn mit den Händen abzuwehren.

"Verstehen sie denn nicht? Sie wird als Geisel festgehalten. Wir müssen sie holen!"

Sie versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. Sein Mund war geöffnet, um ihr zu entgegnen, als sich seine Augen in plötzlicher Überraschung weiteten. Es schien Ripley so, als würde sie den gedämpften Knall erst hören, nachdem sich plötzlich ein kleiner, dunkelroter Punkt genau in der Mitte der Stirn des Mannes ausbreitete. Ihre Reflexe waren noch geschult. Hicks hatte einmal gesagt: " Sogar wenn du selber vergißt, wie es ist, dem Tod gegenüberzustehen, deine Muskeln vergessen es nie!"

Ihre Kniegelenke schmerzten, als sie unten am Treppenabsatz aufkam. Sie war schon mit einer Flanke über das Geländer gesprungen, als sie den Körper des Mannes auf dem Boden aufschlagen hörte. Ihre Härchen am rechten Unterarm waren steil aufgerichtet, wo seine Hand sie in einem kraftlosen Versuch des Festhaltens gestreift hatte. Wie ein Echo ertönte über ihr der leise, beinahe zischende Knall ein zweites Mal.

Ripley betete zu einem namenlosen Gott, während sie dicht an der Mauer entlang rannte. Ihr Atem ging keuchend. "Bitte, laß ihn da sein! Mach, daß er in der Jackentasche ist!" Ihre Hände tasteten nach dem kühlen Metall ihres elektronischen Wagenschlüssels. Da war er! Sie umklammerte ihn fest. Das Fahrzeug stand direkt um die Ecke des Gebäudes geparkt.

Das Geräusch eines dritten Schusses nahm sie kaum war, sie war bereits um die Ecke gebogen. Aus mehreren Metern Entfernung ließen sich die Autotüren öffnen. Mit dem elektronischen Schlüssel im ausgestreckten Arm lief sie auf das Fahrzeug zu, dessen Tür an der Fahrerseite mit blinkendem Schloß wie ein Flügel nach oben schwang.

Die ersten Meter fuhr sie völlig automatisch. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es ihr absurd, daß die Strecke nicht anders aussah als wenn sie zum Einkaufen fuhr oder sonst irgendeine Belanglosigkeit zu erledigen hatte. Sie brauchte kaum auf die Straße zu achten und konzentrierte sich auf den Videomonitor, der ihr den hinter ihr liegenden Teil der Straße zeigte. Sie mußten jeden Moment auftauchen. Da waren sie! Ein dunkelgraues Fahrzeug mit einem umlaufenden feinen roten Lichtband bog mit überhöhter Geschwindigkeit hinter ihr um die Kurve. Ripleys Herz schien eine Etage tiefer zu sinken, als sie erkannte, daß es sich um ein Luftkissenfahrzeug handelte. Wenn sie Pech hatte, nützte es ihr jetzt gar nichts mehr, daß sie beim Kauf Wert auf einen schnellen Wagen gelegt hatte.

Luftkissenfahrzeuge waren nur auf Beamte der Regierung zugelassen, und niemand konnte wirklich sagen, ob ihre Fahreigenschaften wirklich besser waren als die der mit konventionellen Reifen und Elektromotoren oder Gasturbinen. Ripleys Wagen war eines der neuesten Turbinenmodelle, und Hicks hatte ihr einen guten Teil dazu gezahlt, aber er hatte darauf bestanden, ihr diesen Wunschtraum zu erfüllen. Jetzt kam es ihr so vor, als hätte er damals schon gewußt, daß sie ihn einmal brauchen konnte. Vielleicht hatte er das tatsächlich.

Sie gab Gas und schlug gleichzeitig den Weg ein, der sie letztendlich zu der Farm der Larsons führen würde. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß Newt tatsächlich noch dort sein würde. Wenn sie ihren Verfolgern keine Zeit ließ, jemanden zu benachrichtigen, konnte sie es schaffen. Oder hatten sie das Mädchen schon längst woanders hingebracht? Ihre Verfolger blieben im gleichen Abstand hinter ihr, sie wartete jeden Moment auf einen Beschuß, aber der Verkehr war zu dicht. Mit großem Schwung bog sie auf die Rampe zum Highway ein.

Schon vor der allgemeinen Erschließung des Weltraumes hatte man begonnen, elektronische Leitsysteme auf den Highways einzurichten, um dem extrem angewachsenen Verkehr beizukommen. Inzwischen waren die gleichmäßigen Kolonnen aus Fahrzeugen, die sich einklinkten und automatisch in exakt gleichen Abständen über die mehrspurigen, aufgeständerten Straßen zogen, lange schon die normale Art des Autofahrens geworden. Einmal auf dem Highway konnte sich der Fahrer jedes Wagens zurücklegen, lesen, träumen, sich rasieren oder anderen Tätigkeiten nachgehen, während das Bordsystem des Wagens ihn sicher und bei gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit auf Abstand zu den anderen Fahrzeugen hielt. Das ganze glich eher einem Autoreisezug als dem althergebrachten, individuellen Fahren.

Jetzt tat Ripley etwas, das mit höchsten Geldstrafen, eventuell sogar Gefängnis und sofortigem, lebenslangen Fahrverbot geahndet wurde: Mit der rechten Hand legte sie einen kleinen Hebel um, der sonst immer auf 'AUTO' stand, und stellte ihn auf 'MANUAL'. Ein zehnsekündiger, warnender Piepton beantwortete das Betätigen dieser Vorrichtung, die nur für absolute Notfälle wie etwas das - rein hypothetische - Ausfallen des Fahrzeugcomputers gedacht war.

Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit schoß der silberne Wagen durch eine Lücke zwischen zwei anderen, und wieder ertönte ein lauter, automatisch ausgelöster Warnton, diesmal von den anderen Wagen ausgehend und dröhnend laut. Noch bevor er wieder abklang, wurde er durch einen zweiten verstärkt, als das Luftkissenfahrzeug hinter ihr in eine andere Lücke stieß.

Was jetzt folgte, konnte mit einem simulierten Geschicklichkeitsspiel verglichen werden. Da Ripley die Geschwindigkeit aller anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer deutlich überschritt, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zwischen den anderen im Zickzack hin- und herzuspringen und jede Lücke zu nützen, die sich ihr bot, um auszuweichen. Das Konzert aus Huptönen dröhnte in ihrem Kopf und wurde zum ständigen Begleitgeräusch. Das Luftkissenfahrzeug war ihrem Beispiel gefolgt, und der Abstand schien sich eher zu verkürzen.

Ein paar Sekunden später traf etwas ihre Heckscheibe; für Bruchteile eines Augenblicks hatten die Verfolger sich in direkter Linie hinter ihr befunden und gezielt. Ein spinnwebförmiges Muster bedeckte das ganze Fenster. Im letzten Moment konnte Ripley hinter einem bonbonfarbenen, japanischen Wagen abbremsen und schleuderte etwas, als sie auswich. Für einen Moment hatte sie die anderen aus dem Blick verloren, doch dann tauchten sie an der anderen Seite des bunten Wagens wieder auf. Ein weiterer Schuß traf die Karosserie, schien aber keinen Schaden anzurichten. Ausweichen rechts, bremsen, ausweichen links, stets die nächste Lücke anvisieren, die Bewegungen gingen ihr langsam in Fleisch und Blut über, obwohl ihre Konzentration nicht nachlassen konnte.

Obwohl sie es selbst kaum für möglich hielt, erhöhte sie die Geschwindigkeit noch einmal. Die anderen Wagen wurden zu verschwommenen Flecken, die an den Seiten vorbeirauschten. Ein lauter Knall übertönte plötzlich den Chor der Warntöne, und der Videobildschirm neben ihrem Steuer wurde schwarz. Sie hatten das Auge der Kamera getroffen! Ripley unterdrückte den Reflex, den Kopf zu drehen. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil Ablenkung von dem Geschehen vor ihr wäre tödlich. vor ihr türmte sich wie aus dem Nichts gekommen die riesige Heckfront eines Transamerica-Trucks auf.

Haarscharf vor einem anderen Wagen wich sie auf die linke Spur aus und zog an dem Ungetüm ungeheuren Ausmaßes vorbei, um direkt vor ihm wieder einzuscheren und noch eine Spur weiter nach rechts zu ziehen. Verdammt! Fast im gleichen Moment versuchte neben ihr ein altes Solarfahrzeug, von der Rampe kommend, sich in ihre Spur einzuhängen. Diese Fahrzeuge stammten noch aus einer Zeit, bevor man begonnen hatte, im Weltraum nach Ölvorkommen anderer Planeten zu suchen. Es waren doch bald sechzig Jahre seit ihrem schrecklichen Flug mit der Raffinerieplattform der NOSTROMO vergangen. Dieses Gefährt mußte bald neunzig Jahre alt sein! Daß es sich überhaupt bewegte! Sie konnte nicht ausweichen und sah wie in Zeitlupe, daß der Fahrer versuchte, vor dem Ende der Rampe abzubremsen. Breit, unproportioniert und unförmig geriet der Wagen ins Schleudern und fing an, sich in ihr qualvoll langsam erscheinenden Bewegungen um die eigene Achse zu drehen! Im letzten Moment blickte sie nach vorn und lenkte hastig in die nächste Lücke auf der linken Spur.

Das Licht der Explosion erfüllte das ganze Innere ihres Wagens. Im gleichen Moment war ihr klar, was passiert war. Ihre Verfolger hatten versucht, auf der anderen Seite des Trucks vorbeizukommen und hatten keine Chance mehr gehabt, dem trudelnden Solarfahrzeug auszuweichen. Diesmal fiel es ihr noch nicht einmal schwer, nicht zurückzublicken, das Entsetzen war zu groß. Ihre Augen blickten ausdruckslos nach vorn. Der Schock würde später kommen. Sie verfluchte den ausgefallenen Monitor, während sie weiterfuhr. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie keine Polizei gesehen, was kaum zu glauben war. Aber vermutlich hatten ihre Verfolger diesen bereits im Vorfeld klargemacht, daß dies ihre Angelegenheit sei. Aber jetzt würde es nicht lange dauern, bis der ganze Highway gesperrt wurde.

Für einen Moment schaltete sie sich wieder in die Kolonnen ein, aber sie konnte nicht hoffen, daß man sie nicht wiedererkennen würde. Sie versuchte, durch die hochgezogenen Seiten ihrer Türen zu spähen. Der Himmel war grau verhangen, aber auf der anderen Seite war ein schwarzer Punkt aufgetaucht, der eindeutig ein Helikopter war. Verzweifelt überlegte sie noch, was sie tun konnte, als plötzlich das Hinweisschild auftauchte, das die Abfahrt zur Farm auswies. Ripley konnte es kaum fassen, daß sie in so kurzer Zeit bereits so weit gekommen sein sollte, aber bei der Geschwindigkeit war es eigentlich nur logisch. Wie sie den Wagen auf die Ausfahrt lenkte, zitterten ihre Hände plötzlich so stark, daß sie kaum lenken konnte. Wieder schaute sie nach dem Helikopter. Konnte es wirklich sein, daß er ihr nicht folgte? Er schien auf die Stelle zuzuhalten, an der der Unfall geschehen war. Vielleicht war es nur ein Rettungsdienst.

Auf einmal krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen. Wieviele Menschen hatte die Explosion noch in den Tod gerissen? Ehemänner und Väter auf dem alltäglichen Weg zur Arbeit, Frauen der umliegenden Farmen, die zum Einkaufen fuhren, den Langstreckenfahrer des riesigen Trucks hatte es mit Sicherheit im Schlaf erwischt, während der Lastzug nach vorprogrammierten Kurs über das Leitsystem vom selbst bis zum Bestimmungsort fahren sollte.

Verfolgung oder nicht, Ripley mußte am Straßenrand anhalten. Sie glaubte, sich übergeben zu müssen, die Hügellandschaft verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Sie öffnete die Tür, schloß für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, tief Luft zu holen. Ihre Hände zitterten immer noch. Den Tod dieser Menschen hatte sie verschuldet! Alles Menschen, die völlig unbeteiligt an dem, was hier geschah, umgekommen waren. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, daß es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen sei, daß sie selber in diese Situation hinein gezwungen worden war, und obwohl ein Teil von ihr wußte, daß es so war, nutzte es nicht viel. Wieder wurde ihr übel, aber es würgte ihr nur trocken in der Kehle. Wie in Trance stieg sie wieder ein und fuhr langsam weiter.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zur Larson'schen Farm. Ein Stück weiter führte eine kleine Brücke über einen Bewässerungsgraben. Sie hielt an und versuchte, ihr Fahrzeug in den Graben zu schieben, aber es war zu schwer, als daß sie es auf dem unebenen Gelände hätte weiterbewegen können. Also fuhr sie so dicht wie möglich an den seitlichen Pfeiler der Brücke heran und hoffte, daß der Wagen im Schatten verborgen bleiben würde. Ein paarmal holte sie ein paar Hände voll Schlamm aus dem Graben, um das Glänzen der Karosserie zu überdecken. Vielleicht war es besser so, sie wußte nicht, ob sie von der Farm anders wegkommen würde; aber was sollte es; der Wagen war sowieso zu gut bekannt, als daß sie weiter damit fahren konnte. Sie mußte versuchen, sich an das Gelände anzuschleichen. Und was dann? Wo sollten sie hin? Und vor allem, wie ging es Hicks? Sie mußte unbedingt zu ihm, sie wagte nicht daran zu denken, was genau die Ursache für diesen 'Ärger' sein mochte... Aber als allererstes mußte sie Newt in Sicherheit bringen, irgendwohin. Langsam kam sie etwas mehr zu Atem und fing an, in leichtem Laufschritt auf die Farm zuzuhalten.

----------------------

Kälte und Angst hatten Newt geweckt, und im ersten Moment wußte sie nicht, wo sie war. Einen schrecklichen Moment dachte sie, wieder auf Acheron zu sein, aber es roch hier anders, nach Holz und Stroh und Stall. Nachdem sie aus dem Farmhaus geschlichen war, hatte sie Panik überfallen. In den komplexen Gebäuden der Kolonie hatte es tausendundeinen Winkel gegeben, wo sie sich hatte verstecken können, aber hier draußen gab es gar nichts, nicht einmal ein Gebüsch, nur grasbewachsene Hügel und Zäune. Schließlich war sie dorthin gegangen, wo sich die meisten kleinen Mädchen hinflüchteten, wenn sie Geborgenheit suchten - in den Pferdestall. Die meisten der Tiere hatten in ihren geräumigen Boxen auf dem Boden geschlafen und kaum ein Geräusch gemacht, als sie eintrat. Am hinteren Ende eines Gangs stand eine große Futterkiste, in die sie hineingeklettert war. Trotz aller Furcht mußte sie eingeschlafen sein, denn jetzt drang fahles Licht durch die Ritzen der Holztruhe. Diesmal hatte sie fest genug geschlafen, um nicht träumen zu müssen.

Aber hier konnte sie auch nicht lange bleiben, früher oder später würde man entdecken, daß sie nicht in ihrem Bett war und das ganze Gelände absuchen. Wenn Ripley doch bald käme! Das feste Vertrauen eines kleinen, sehr erwachsenen Kindes sagte ihr, daß sie es schaffen würde. Wieviel Uhr mochte es jetzt wohl sein? Ihre Armbanduhr lag immer noch unter dem Kopfkissen in ihrem Zimmer, und offensichtlich begann es schon hell zu werden...

Vorsichtig hob sie den Deckel der Kiste etwas an. Nichts war zu hören außer dem beruhigenden Kauen einiger Pferde. Plötzlich hatte sie einen schrecklichen Gedanken: Konnte es sein, daß Ripley von alledem noch gar nichts wußte? Die fremde Stimme hatte von irgendeiner Besprechung geredet... _'Vielleicht kommt Ripley gar nicht, sondern wartet irgendwo bei sich, daß ich komme!_' schoß es Newt durch den Kopf. Wenn sie nur wirklich Gewißheit hätte! Jetzt war ihre letzte Chance, Ripley zu erreichen. Sie hätte warten sollen, bis ihr Onkel den Raum verlassen hatte, und sich dann sofort bei ihr melden müssen! Statt dessen hatte sie sich versteckt und war eingeschlafen wie ein Baby!

Eilig schlüpfte sie aus der Truhe. Möglicherweise war es noch nicht zu spät. Draußen war es bereits mehr als nur dämmrig. Sie mußte sich beeilen, denn es war sicherlich schon nach sieben Uhr. Die Pferde blickten neugierig zu ihr hinüber, als sie die Stallgasse entlang lief, aber keines wieherte laut. Auf einmal aber schienen sie unruhig zu werden, und Newt hielt erschrocken inne. Da war ein Geräusch, das langsam lauter wurde, und gleich darauf wußte sie auch, was es war: Die Rotorblätter eines Hubschraubers! Erschrocken lief Newt zurück, bald würden sie sie suchen kommen!

Vor den Aliens hatte sie sich verstecken können, aber noch nie hatte sie sich vor Menschen versteckt, nur ganz früher, als die Luftschächte auf Acheron noch Teil eines Spiels und nicht einer schrecklichen Realität gewesen waren. Die Futterkiste war viel zu einfach, dort würde man sofort nachschauen. In einem etwas abgelegenen Teil des Stalles befanden sich zwei Stuten, die kürzlich ein Fohlen bekommen hatten. Newt öffnete den schweren Riegel einer der Boxen, und die Stute wieherte leise und stellte sich ängstlich vor ihr schlafendes Fohlen, beruhigte sich aber wieder. Newt versuchte verzweifelt, mit aller Kraft den Riegel wieder von innen zu verschließen, dabei reichte sie kaum bis zur Höhe der Gitterstäbe. Mit einer Hand zog sie sich hoch, während sie mit der anderen durch die Stäbe hindurch langte. Schließlich gelang es ihr doch, und sie ließ sich zurück ins Stroh fallen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß es allen unwahrscheinlich erscheinen würde, daß sie die Box von innen verriegeln könnte.

In der hinteren Ecke, dort, wo das Fohlen lag, war mehr Stroh angehäuft als in der restlichen Box. Jetzt mußte sie vorsichtig sein, aber beide, Mutter und Kind, waren Menschen gewöhnt und spürten, daß von dem kleinen Mädchen keine Gefahr ausging. Newt versuchte völlig ruhig zu sein, da sie einmal gehört hatte, daß Pferde Angst riechen könnten. Aber es gelang. Das Fohlen war noch so klein, daß es halb weiterschlief, als Newt sich dahinter unter dem Stroh verkroch. Daß dieses nicht ganz sauber roch, machte ihr jetzt auch nichts aus - es gab wesentlich schlimmere Orte.

Inzwischen hörte man das Geräusch des nahenden Hubschraubers sehr deutlich, und wenig später dröhnte es direkt über ihnen. Alle Pferde schienen jetzt nervös zu sein und liefen unruhig hin und her, doch dann wurde der Motor abgestellt und es wurde wieder ruhiger. Eine ihr ewig erscheinende Zeit lang blieb alles völlig still, dann hörte sie verärgert klingende Stimmen, die sich dem Stall näherten.

"Sie kann nicht weit sein! Sie suchen den Stall ab und ich das Wohnhaus, meine Männer nehmen sich das Gelände vor!" Sie erkannte sofort Onkel Rich's Stimme, als dieser den Stall betrat. "Newt? Bist du hier? Sag doch was, bitte! Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Du bist hier völlig in Sicherheit, und niemand will dir etwas tun. Stell dir vor, hier sind ein paar Freunde, die sich zu Ellen bringen wollen, damit du bei einer Untersuchung Aussagen machst, du brauchst den ganzen Tag nicht zur Schule und morgen auch nicht, denn du darfst sogar bei ihr übernachten! Ist das nicht toll? Also, bitte sei lieb und komm raus, wenn du hier bist."

"_Die Aliens haben wenigstens nicht gelogen!_', dachte Newt bitter, und voller Schrecken dachte sie daran, was gewesen wäre, wenn sie nicht aufgewacht wäre und das Gespräch nicht gehört hätte. Ob sie gutgläubig mitgekommen wäre? Sie wußte zwar nicht, was dann geschehen wäre, aber sicherlich nichts Gutes. Das hier waren eigennützige, böse Menschen. Menschen wie Burke.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch in der Box und zuckte zusammen. Dann atmete sie erleichtert auf, als sie erkannte, daß die von der Geburt noch geschwächte Stute den plumpsenden, raschelnden Laut verursacht hatte, als sie sich, beruhigt durch die beschwichtigende Stimme ihres Herren, wieder hingelegt hatte. Besser konnte es gar nicht sein!

Rich fluchte und sprach mit seinen Pferden im Wechsel, während er in jede der Boxen hineinschaute. Die Türen öffnete er aber nicht. Newt hörte, wie er den Gang hinunter kam und die Tür zur Sattelkammer öffnete, um dort eine Weile zu rumoren. Offensichtlich schaute er in die Schränke, vielleicht auch unter den Stapel alter Pferdedecken und Säcke, der dort lag.

"Newt? Hör auf damit, das ist kein lustiges Spiel mehr! Tante Susan ist sehr ärgerlich, und wenn du nicht bald kommst, wird es deine Ripley auch sein. Also komm raus, hörst du?" Aber er klang nicht mehr sehr überzeugt, daß sie hier war. Die Schritte kamen wieder näher, um dann plötzlich innezuhalten und sich dann rasch ein kurzes Stück zu entfernen. "Ich wette, da bist du drin!"

Der Deckel der großen Futtertruhe schwang auf und schlug dumpf gegen die Wand. Rich brummte mürrisch, als er sie leer vorfand. _'Dicht daneben ist auch vorbei!_' dachte Newt grimmig. Die Schritte kamen wieder näher und verstummten direkt vor ihrer Box. Newt hielt den Atem an.

"Hallo, meine Gute! Was macht denn unser Nachwuchs? Ein richtiger Prachtkerl, der kleine Merlin, nicht wahr? Der zählt mal zu den Gewinnern, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Und du bestimmt auch, oder? Ja, für die Mütter sind ihre Kinder sowieso immer die Größten und Schönsten, das kenne ich. Wenigstens machen eure Kinder euch nicht soviel Ärger wie unsere Bälger, stimmt's?"

Es war erstaunlich, wie verändert seine Stimme klang, wenn er mit seinen Pferden sprach, gar nicht mehr streng und unnachgiebig, sondern heiter und beruhigend. Für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick fühlte sich Newt versucht, ihr Versteck zu verlassen und sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen zu lassen. Schließlich war dies auch ihr Onkel und der Mann, der versucht hatte, sie zu trösten, wenn sie Ripley vermißte und sich einsam fühlte, oder der sie in Schutz genommen hatte, wenn seine Frau es mit ihrer 'guten Erziehung' allzu ernst meinte. Schnell jedoch besann sie sich der Tatsachen, während Rich noch mit der anderen Stute neben ihr sprach. Er schien jetzt den eigentlichen Grund für sein Kommen völlig vergessen zu haben. Newt war schlau genug, um zu wissen, daß sie damit nicht in Sicherheit war, aber erst einmal hatte sie Zeit gewonnen.

Rich hatte den Stall wieder verlassen, und sie vernahm draußen leise Stimmen. Mit einem Mal wurden diese aufgeregter. Was mochte jetzt geschehen sein?

Die Männer hatten soeben erfahren, daß Ripley ihre Verfolger auf dem Weg zu ihnen abgehängt hatte, und wollten Newt unbedingt wegschaffen, bevor es zur Konfrontation kam. Wenn die Kleine erst einmal fest in ihrer Hand war, so hofften sie, würde Ripley schon aufgeben, und ebenso ihr irrer Freund oben auf GATEWAY, der ihnen so schwer zu schaffen machte. Einer wurde losgeschickt, um den Hubschrauber sofort abflugbereit zu halten, und Tante Susan, die inzwischen aufgestanden war, ging mit dem Auftrag, eine paar Sachen zusammenzusuchen, auf Newt's Zimmer.

Eilige Schritte näherten sich wieder dem Stallgebäude, und Newt hörte Rich's verärgerte Stimme. Als daraufhin Wiehern und Hufetrappeln ertönte, wußte sie, was die Männer vorhatten. Sie trieben die Pferde aus dem Stall auf den Hof, um diesmal gründlicher zu suchen.

-------------------------

Ripley hatte den Aufruhr längst bemerkt, bevor sie die Farm erreicht hatte. Der laufende Rotor und die aufgeregt hin- und herlaufenden Tiere waren nicht zu überhören. Hinter einer sandigen Anhöhe warf sie sich auf den Boden und spähte über den Rand. Newt! Aber offensichtlich hatten sie die Kleine noch nicht gefunden. Schlaues Mädchen! Irgendwie mußte sie erfahren haben, daß ihr Gefahr drohte. Mehrere Männer liefen auf dem Gelände umher und versuchten offensichtlich, das Mädchen zu finden, das sich irgendwo versteckt hatte. Sie mußte jetzt nur noch eine Möglichkeit finden, die Kleine auf sich aufmerksam zu machen...

Richard protestierte lautstark, als einer der Männer sich den Fohlenboxen näherte, schließlich drängte er sich an diesem vorbei und sprach beruhigend auf die Stute ein, die so aufgeregt umherlief, daß Newt befürchtete, sie könnte auf sie treten. Als Rich sie schließlich behutsam mit dem hinterher staksenden Fohlen nach draußen führte, wußte Newt, daß das Versteckspiel zu Ende war. Der Mann stocherte inzwischen verärgert mit der Heugabel in der Einstreu, und Newt blieb nichts weiter übrig als sich aufzusetzen, wenn sie nicht verletzt werden wollte. Zitternd drängte sie sich an die Wand, als der Fremde mit lauter Stimme seine Kollegen herbei rief. Sie wehrte sich nicht, als dieser sie grob am Arm nach draußen zog. Sie hatte alles vermasselt! Ripley war nicht gekommen, und nun hatten sie sie gefunden und konnten sie unter Druck setzen. Sie fragte sich, was nun geschehen würde und wo man sie hinbrachte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie Ripley nie wiedersehen, vielleicht noch nicht einmal Tante Susan und Onkel Richard. Warum hatte sie sich auch nur verhalten wie ein Kleinkind? '_Die Zeit auf der Erde hat mich dumm gemacht,'_ dachte sie, aber das sollte nie wieder vorkommen! Nur war es jetzt zu spät.

Ripley erschrak, als sie beobachtete, wie Newt von dem Mann auf den Hof gezerrt wurde; sie machten sich jetzt nicht mehr die Mühe, dem Kind etwas vorzuspielen. Jetzt mußte sie sich beeilen! Verdammt, sie hatte noch nicht einmal eine Waffe! Der Hubschrauber war ihre einzige Möglichkeit; in ihrer Zeit auf der Flugakademie hatte sie das letzte Mal so ein Ding geflogen, und das war ein aus heutiger Sicht bald siebzig Jahre älteres Modell gewesen. Dieser hier hatte kaum noch etwas von dem normalen Aussehen eines Hubschraubers. Aber wie auch immer, schwieriger als ein Shuttle konnte dieses Atmosphärenflugzeug auch nicht sein.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Piloten, der ungefähr zehn Meter entfernt stand, richtete sich ganz auf das Geschehen bei der Farm, und so fiel es Ripley nicht schwer, sich unter dem Lärm der Maschine von hinten anzuschleichen und in die Pilotenkanzel zu klettern. Die Vorrichtung zum Abheben erkannte sie sofort, hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Der Ausruf des unangenehm überraschten Piloten ging im Krach des startenden Helikopters unter.

Für einen kurzen Moment verlor Ripley die Kontrolle über die hochgezüchtete Technik des Fluggerätes und griff in Panik nach den Hebeln, als sie merkte, daß sie ins Trudeln geraten war, dann gelang es ihr wieder, es zu stabilisieren, und sie nahm Kurs auf den Platz vor der Farm, auf dem die Pferde jetzt in wilder Panik durcheinander stoben. Überraschte bleiche Gesichter drehten sich ihr nach oben zu, und dann erkannte Newt ihrer Retterin durch die gläserne Kanzel. Wie eine kleine Wildkatze begann sie um sich zu treten, zu kratzen und zu beißen, während sie Ripley's Namen rief. Diese versuchte mit dem Helikopter noch ein Stück tiefer zu gehen. Unter dem Sturm der Rotorblätter konnte sich die Kleine kaum halten, und der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren. Als der Mann sie absetzen mußte, gelang es ihr plötzlich, nach seiner Kniescheibe zu treten und sich zu befreien. Da sie keine andere Möglichkeit hatte, kroch sie so schnell wie möglich auf Ripley zu, die versuchte, so nah wie möglich über der Erde zu bleiben. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie wie in Zeitlupe sah, daß der Mann unter sein Jackett griff, um den Revolver zu ziehen, aber dann drehte er sich auf den wütenden Befehl seines Vorgesetzten um.

Die meisten der Pferde hatten sich dicht zusammen in eine Ecke der Einzäunung gedrängt, aber eine kleinere Gruppe Junghengste rannte in kopflosem Entsetzen auf dem Hof umher, um einen Fluchtweg vor dem lärmenden Ungetüm zu finden, das vom Himmel heruntergekommen war. Zu spät erkannten sie die zwei Männer, die versuchten, auf den Hubschrauber zuzulaufen. Ripley wußte nicht, ob es ihre Schreie oder die der entsetzten Pferde waren, die dünn durch den Lärm drangen, und sie brauchte auch nicht hinzusehen, wie beide unter die Hufe der rasenden Tiere gerieten, denn Newt hatte sie erreicht, und sie lehnte sich weit aus der offenen Tür, um das Mädchen zu sich hochzuziehen. Irgendwie gelang es ihr, sie mit dem Oberkörper so weit zu sich auf den Boden zu bringen, daß sie sich irgendwo in der Kanzel festhalten konnte, und schon befand sie sich einige Meter über der Erde, als Newt sich mit strampelnden Beinen und völlig außer Atem ganz in die gläserne, eiförmige Kapsel hineinzog. Die Szene, die sich unten auf der Farm abspielte, wirkte von hier oben seltsam fremd; Ripley verschwendete keinen weiteren Blick darauf, während sie die Nase des eigenartigen Luftgefährts tief absenkte und es mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit aus der Gefahrenzone hinaussteuerte.

Sie befanden sich irgendwo über dem weiten Land, und Ripley wußte nur, daß sie nach Norden flogen, als Newt auf den Sitz neben ihr kletterte.

"Ich hatte solche Angst, du würdest nicht kommen! Und ich habe alles falsch gemacht..."

Ripley wußte nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Ich werde immer kommen, das habe ich dir doch versprochen, weißt du nicht mehr? Und mit solchen Leuten wie deinem Onkel werden wir zwei doch allemal fertig, nicht wahr? Wenn du dich nicht versteckt hättest, dann wärst du vielleicht schon fort gewesen, als ich kam. Siehst du, du hast überhaupt nichts falsch gemacht, nur so konnte ich dich doch noch erreichen! Aber sag mir, woher du wußtest, was die vorhatten!"

Und während Newt erzählte, fühlte sie ihre Anspannung allmählich etwas nachlassen. Sie glaubte nicht, daß man ihr noch folgen würde, denn sie hatte zwar die wichtigste Geisel des Unternehmens entführt, aber gleichzeitig auch einen der neuesten taktischen Aufklärungshelikopter, die nicht nur sehr schnell sehr weite Strecken zurücklegen konnten, sondern auch auf sämtlichen Radarschirmen völlig unsichtbar blieben. Im Stillen vermutete sie, daß man vorgehabt hatte, das Mädchen von einem im Süden gelegenen Shuttlestartplatz nach GATEWAY STATION zu bringen, um Hicks von seinem Handeln abzuhalten, was immer er auch dort oben tat. Sobald Newt in Sicherheit war, mußte sie unbedingt zu ihm.

------------------------

**GATEWAY STATION**

"War irgend jemand hier drin während ihrer Schicht?"

"Nein, Greg. Sie hatten mir ja schließlich gesagt, ich solle niemanden zu ihm lassen, oder? Ihr Wort ist mir Befehl."

"Hat es jemand versucht?"

"Oh, verschiedene haben probiert, wie weit sie gehen können. Ich sagte ihnen nur, daß der Zustand des Patienten kritisch sei und er momentan keine Besucher haben dürfe. Das hat gewirkt."

"Okay. Gut gemacht, Paul."

Das Stimmengewirr klang nah und weit entfernt zugleich, hallte in Hicks' Kopf wider. Er versuchte, sich auf die Worte zu konzentrieren und fand das seltsam schwierig. Immerhin, Sanderson's Stimme hatte er selbst in seinem benebelten Zustand erkannt. Er wachte also auf. Zunächst war es schwierig, klebte die Dunkelheit, in die er hinabgesunken war, wie Pech an ihm, und der Aufstieg zu diesem hellen, gelblichen Licht dort oben war, als liefe er auf einer abwärts führenden Rolltreppe aufwärts, er kam nicht richtig voran.

"Und wie geht es ihm?"

Sanderson's Stimme klang näher. Hicks strengte sich an. Das Licht schien plötzlich erreichbar.

"Ich weiß nicht," kam es von weiter her. " Er hat, seit er dort liegt, das Bewußtsein noch nicht wiedererlangt. Aber soweit ich erkennen kann, gab es keine Komplikationen. "

"Hmm..."

Ein Schatten fiel auf Hicks' Gesicht. Er nahm all seine Kräfte zusammen und öffnete die Augen. Seine Lider schienen Tonnen zu wiegen. Zwei oder drei Sekunden blickte er nach oben, sah direkt vor sich Sanderson's Gesicht, das ihn kritisch musterte und mit einem erleichterten Lächeln reagierte, dann wurde die Last zu groß, und er schloß die Augen wieder.

"Sieh an, Hicks, sie weilen ja doch noch unter uns! Ich dachte schon, sie wollen gar nicht mehr aufwachen."

Hicks versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie man seinen Mund zum Sprechen benutzte. Sein Rachen war völlig ausgetrocknet und rauh und schmerzte beim Schlucken. Irgendwie bekam er dann doch ein paar Worte heraus. Immerhin war das wichtig. Er mußte sich orientieren.

"Wie - wie spät ist es?"

"Gleich Mittag. Allerdings haben sie einen ganzen Tag verschlafen. Colonel Barrister war gestern abend noch einmal da, aber da befanden sie sich noch auf Expedition im Land der Träume. Sie haben geschlafen wie ein Toter. Aber ich kann sie beruhigen, sie haben nichts verpaßt. Ich habe General Shaw gestern morgen von ihrer Krankschreibung berichtet, und - sie werden's nicht glauben - er wirkte verdammt überrascht. Guter Schauspieler. Ich habe ihm gesagt, daß ich sie mindestens eine Woche hierbehalten werde."

"Eine Woche?" Verdammte Benommenheit, hatte er nicht Wichtiges zu erledigen? "Aber das geht nicht, so lange habe ich keine -"

"Sssshht, " beruhigte ihn Sanderson. "Ich weiß. Ich dachte, das verschafft ihnen ein bißchen Ruhe, die sie gut gebrauchen können. Na ja, und wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, dann scheint eine Woche Pause gar keine schlechte Idee zu sein. Sie sehen nicht so heiß aus heute. Wie geht's ihnen denn?"

Hicks stöhnte verhalten auf.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß es ein Wort gibt, das meinen Zustand hinreichend beschreibt. "Beschissen" erscheint mir zu schwach."

Sanderson hob eine Braue.

"Immerhin schön zu wissen, daß sie ihren Humor nicht verloren haben. Schätze, dann befinden sie wohl doch allmählich auf dem Wege der Besserung. Bis sie ihren Arm wieder vernünftig gebrauchen können wird allerdings noch einige Zeit vergehen. Kapselriß. Vier bis sechs Wochen. Schätzen sie sich glücklich, daß dies wohl die schwerwiegendste Verletzung ist. Die hätten ihnen leicht den Schädel einschlagen können."

"Sie haben recht. Ich bin ein regelrechter Glückspilz." Hicks blinzelte. "Haben sie was zu trinken für mich? Ich komme mir vor wie ausgetrocknet."

Sanderson griff hinter sich und holte ein Glas Tee vom Nachttisch hervor, das er Hicks vorsichtig reichte. Der wollte erst instinktiv mit der Rechten danach greifen, fand den Arm jedoch eng an seinen Körper bandagiert vor und überlegte es sich anders.

"Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen." Sanderson setzte ihm das Glas an die Lippen und nahm es weg, als es halbleer war. "Langsam, langsam. Wir wollen doch nicht, daß sie uns anschließend gleich wieder alles auf die Bettdecke spucken."

Hicks blickte skeptisch an sich hinunter, bewegte versuchsweise die rechte Schulter und verzog das Gesicht. Verdammt, schlechte Nachrichten! Er ballte die Hand zu einer kraftlosen Faust. Sie fühlte sich an, als würde er mit ihr noch nicht einmal einen Teebeutel hochheben können. "Shit..."

Sanderson nickte bedeutsam.

"Wie ich sagte, vier bis sechs Wochen."

"Verdammt, ich habe keine vier bis sechs Wochen," entfuhr es Hicks. "Ich muß bis Ende der Woche -" Er stockte und sah den Arzt mit großen Augen an. "Was ist heute für ein Tag, sagten sie?"

"Donnerstag. Mittag. Den Mittwoch haben sie verschlafen." Sanderson wußte, was Hicks in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf fuhr. Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Bleiben sie ganz ruhig. Ich habe gerade erst vor zwanzig Minuten eine Nachricht von Barrister erhalten. Es ist alles glattgegangen. Deswegen bin ich hier, um ihnen das mitzuteilen. Meine Schicht ist erst heute nachmittag. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ihre Schwester und ihre Freunde sind in Sicherheit. Es lief wohl ein wenig anders als geplant, aber sie sind jetzt sicher."

Hicks starrte ihn sekundenlang an, dann ließ er sich zurücksinken.

"Oh Gott..."

"Sie brauchen auch keine Angst zu haben, hier in diesem Raum etwas zu sagen," fuhr Sanderson fort. "Ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß niemand Zutritt bekam, weder Shaw's Leute, noch Shaw persönlich oder diese Weyland Yutani-Spinner. Ich habe mir Paul's Notizen angesehen: Einer von denen war besonders aufdringlich, ein - wie hieß er doch gleich? - Raymond... äh... Raymond Frost? Frost, glaube ich. Er hat's gestern mittag versucht, am Nachmittag und Abend, und heute morgen war er auch schon wieder da. Er meinte, es sei wichtig, aber ich dachte mir, daß ich sie für diesen Mist nicht wecken müßte."

"Raymond Frost?" Hicks wußte nichts mit dem Namen anzufangen, konnte kein Gesicht damit verbinden.

"Ein Mitarbeiter von Weyland Yutani. Ein junger Schwarzer. Sieht aus, als sei er höchstens 17, 18. Er meinte, er hätte etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen. Wissen sie, was das sein könnte?" Hicks mußte passen. "Soll ich ihn reinlassen, wenn er das nächste Mal kommt?"

"Ich weiß nicht... okay, lassen sie ihn meinetwegen rein. Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was er von mir will, aber ... egal." Hicks griff sich an den Kopf, massierte sich vorsichtig die Stirn und verzog das Gesicht. Sanderson erhob sich.

"Gut, dann will ich sie auch nicht gleich überanstrengen. Ruhen sie sich aus. Wie gesagt, sie können ganz beruhigt sein, der Colonel hat alles im Griff. Brauchen sie etwas gegen die Schmerzen?"

Hicks nickte.

"Aber lassen sie mich nicht wieder so abstürzen. Ich kann es mir nicht mehr leisten, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Ich muß mir allmählich einen Plan einfallen lassen."

"Tun sie, was sie nicht lassen können. Angesichts ihres Zustands würde ich aber dringend noch mindestens zwei Tage Bettruhe empfehlen. Es hat keinen Sinn, wenn sie planen und planen und machen und tun und die Sache nachher nicht durchstehen. Sie müssen ein gesundes Mittelmaß finden, auch wenn sie vielleicht meinen, daß ihnen die Zeit davonläuft. Sie sind nicht Superman."

Hicks blickte Sanderson nachdenklich an.

"Nein, der bin ich wohl nicht. Es würde mir die Sache aber ungeheuer erleichtern."

---------------

Fünf Stunden später erwachte er wieder, entsetzt über den Umstand, daß er trotz seiner Bemühungen anscheinend wieder weggesackt war. Verdammt, er hatte doch noch so viel, über das er nachdenken mußte! Nur - so ging es ganz sicher nicht. Die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels war inzwischen gänzlich verflogen, und er fühlte sich, als habe man ihm jeden Knochen in seinem Körper einzeln gebrochen; seine Schulter war die Hölle, und sein Kopf pochte und dröhnte, als würde jemand mit einem Preßlufthammer darin arbeiten. An Planen war so nicht zu denken. Er streckte gerade den Arm nach dem Klingelknopf aus, als er plötzlich wütendes Stimmengewirr vernahm, das sich eilig seinem Zimmer näherte. Alleine die Tatsache, daß er durch die schweren Türen hindurch überhaupt etwas hören konnte, ließ ihn bereits ahnen, in welcher Lautstärke die Auseinandersetzung dort draußen geführt werden mußte. Er bemühte sich, Näheres zu verstehen und erstarrte - General Shaw's Stimme schnitt gerade Sanderson das Wort ab.

"Es ist mir scheißegal, was sie jetzt schon wieder für Ausflüchte haben, hören sie? Sie werden mich jetzt da reinlassen, verdammt noch mal!" Sanderson's Antwort war etwas leiser und daher unverständlich für Hicks, aber offenbar stachelte sie den General nur um so mehr auf. "Und wenn er im Koma liegt! Sie öffnen jetzt sofort diese Tür, oder ich hole meine Leute und öffne sie mit Gewalt, das schwör' ich ihnen! Sie haben sich jetzt schon mehr als genug Ärger eingebrockt, das können sie mir glauben! Und wenn sie jetzt nicht von dieser Tür wegtreten, sorge ich dafür, daß man ihnen die Lizenz entzieht! Ich hoffe, wir verstehen uns..."

Jetzt wurde es also ernst - Hicks wußte nicht, ob er dafür schon bereit war, aber offensichtlich blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Er schloß schnell die Augen, als die Tür aufglitt und der massige General wie eine Furie in den Raum stürmte, Sanderson anbrüllte, draußenzubleiben, und sich mit großen Schritten seinem Bett näherte.

"Sergeant, wir haben etwas zu besprechen!" Die Stimme donnerte durch Hicks' Kopf wie ein Kanonenschuß durch einem Porzellanladen. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen, riß die Augen auf und starrte in Shaw's wutentbranntes Gesicht.

"General? Was -"

"Ich stelle hier die Fragen, Sergeant!" brüllte Shaw ihn an. Hicks' brauchte nicht zu schauspielern, was seinen Zustand betraf, Shaw's Wutgebrüll ließ seinen Kopf schier explodieren. Instinktiv griff er sich mit der Hand an die Stirn, verzog das Gesicht. "Wo sind sie? Wo haben sie sie hingeschafft?" Shaw war mittlerweile so nahe, daß Hicks unwillkürlich zurückfuhr, um nicht mit seinem Befehlshaber zusammenzustoßen.

"Ich verstehe nicht, Sir. Was wollen sie von mir?"

Shaw's zornrotes Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Hicks entfernt, der General stützte sich auf dem Bett ab, hatte ihn praktisch in die Enge getrieben. Hicks kam er vor wie ein Grizzlybär, der zum tödlichen Schlag ausholte. Hinter ihm öffnete sich wieder die Tür und Sanderson brüllte hinein, entrüstet.

"Sir, mein Patient hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitten! Wenn sie nicht leiser sind -"

Mit einem Knurren, das ihn dem Grizzly nur noch ähnlicher machte, fuhr Shaw herum und durchbohrte den Arzt schier mit seinem wutentbrannten Blick.

"Zur Hölle, sie Quacksalber, wenn sie nicht sofort auf Nimmerwiedersehen durch diese Tür dort entschwinden, lasse ich sie festnehmen!" Sanderson warf einen hilflosen Blick auf Hicks, der ihm unmerklich zunickte, und tat, wie ihm befohlen worden war. Shaw wartete, bis sich die Türflügel wieder komplett geschlossen hatten, bevor er sich wieder seinem Untergebenen zuwandte. Er richtete sich kerzengerade auf und verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. "Halten sie mich nicht für dämlich, Hicks! Sie wissen genau, was ich meine. "

"Ich fürchte nein."

"Nein? Wollen sie mir weismachen, daß sie keine Ahnung haben, wohin sich ihre Großfamilie aus dem Staub gemacht hat? Oder wer ihnen in zwei Staaten dabei geholfen hat?"

Hicks starrte den General schockiert an.

"Sie sind ... weg? Wann?"

Shaw's kalte, stahlgraue Augen nagelten ihn geradezu fest. Seine Antwort war etwas leiser als bisher, doch die Bedrohung blieb die gleiche. Er wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment die Beherrschung verlieren und die Antworten aus Hicks herauszuprügeln versuchen. Dieser war sich unangenehm bewußt, daß er mit diesem Koloß von einem Mann wohl nur schwerlich fertig werden würde. Wahrscheinlich könnte man, wenn Shaw mit ihm fertig war, mit seinen Überresten eine Straße asphaltieren.

"Verdammt, Sergeant, spielen sie keine Spielchen mit mir, ich warne sie. Sowohl die Familie ihrer Schwester als auch Warrant Officer Ripley und die Kleine sind heute morgen spurlos verschwunden."

"Sie meinen entführt?" Oh man, seine Vorstellung heute war wirklich filmreif!

"Ich meine verschwunden. Von der Erdoberfläche abgetaucht. Erzählen sie mir nicht, daß sie das ganze nicht eingefädelt hätten."

"Ich?" Hicks raffte zusammen, was ihm von seiner angekratzten Stimme noch geblieben war und wurde nun ebenfalls lauter. "Wissen sie, Shaw" - schon alleine das war eine Frechheit! -"es reicht mir! Es steht mir bis obenhin! Sie hören mich ab, sie verwanzen meine Wohnung, sie beschatten mich auf Schritt und Tritt, sie lassen mich zusammenschlagen, und dann entführen sie meine Verwandten und wollen mir die Sache anhängen? Sie sind doch wohl völlig übergeschnappt!" Es redete sich gut mit dem Wissen im Hinterkopf, daß man die Sache sowieso an den Nagel zu hängen gedachte. Shaw setzte an, um ihn zu unterbrechen, doch Hicks kam jetzt in Fahrt. "Ich weiß nicht, wieso sie deshalb einen Sündenbock brauchen, oder - wenn sie es nicht waren - dafür, daß ihr Geheimdienst so schlampig arbeitet, aber ich habe mit ihren schmutzigen Tricks nicht das geringste zu tun! Verdammt, jeder hier wird ihnen bestätigen, daß ich mich seit vorgestern nacht nicht einen Zentimeter von diesem Bett fortbewegt oder gar irgendwelche Geniestreiche eingefädelt habe! Scheiße, ich war die ganze Zeit über bewußtlos, nachdem mich ihre Killer halbtot geschlagen hatten! Fragen sie die doch!"

Shaw musterte ihn skeptisch.

"Das waren nicht meine Leute."

"Sicher, und im Himmel ist Jahrmarkt." Die beiden funkelten sich an. Hicks war überrascht, wieviel Energie er noch aufbrachte. Er hielt durchaus dagegen. Wenn die Angelegenheit nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er glatt Vergnügen daran finden können. Unvermittelt wechselte der General das Thema, während er sich wie beiläufig auf den neben dem Bett befindlichen Stuhl setzte.

"Ich habe gehört, daß Colonel Barrister gestern bei ihnen gewesen ist." Vorsichtig, Junge! Shaw legte Tretminen aus...

"Ah ja? Ich wüßte auch nicht davon, wenn sie hier "Schwanensee" aufgeführt hätten. Ich sagte ihnen bereits, daß ich bewußtlos war. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wer alles hier war." Shaw ließ sich nicht ablenken.

"Sie und Barrister kommen ganz gut miteinander aus, nicht wahr?"

"Ich kommen mit den meisten Leuten "ganz gut" aus, SIR. Nur wenn ich mit ihnen zu tun habe, könnte ich immer kotzen." Es entging Hicks nicht, wie Shaw in kaum kontrollierter Wut die Fäuste ballte, bis die Knöchel weiß wurden. Die Adern an seinem Hals und den Schläfen traten wie dicke Kabel heraus. _'Weiter so,_' feuerte er ihn im Gedanken an. "_Wie wär's mit einem hübschen kleinen Schlaganfall?' _Doch Shaw tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Im Gegenteil, seine Stimme wurde noch leiser, gleichzeitig noch bedrohlicher.

"Sie werden schon noch sehen, was sie davon haben, Sergeant. Verdammt, dafür werden sie schon noch büßen. Sie können sicher sein, daß ich jeden Atemzug herausfinden werde, den sie in den letzten Tagen gemacht haben. Und sollte Barrister etwas mit dieser Sache zu tun haben - und es stinkt förmlich danach, denn solche Aktionen sind genau sein Stil - dann Gnade ihm Gott! Sie werden sich wünschen, ihn lieber nicht mit hineingezogen zu haben... Und wenn ich zu der Überzeugung komme, daß sie bei diesem Projekt mehr Ärger bereiten als sie von Nutzen sind, nun, dann können sie schon mal anfangen, sich von ihren Freunden zu verabschieden..."

Hicks verengte die Augen.

"Ich werde nicht schlau aus ihnen, Shaw. Sie wollen, daß ich bei ihrem dreckigen Spiel mitspiele. Schön, ich spiele mit. Dann reitet sie plötzlich der Teufel und sie lassen mich krankenhausreif prügeln, was im Klartext bedeutet, daß ich ihnen und Weyland Yutani eine ganze Weile nicht zur Verfügung stehen kann, und da bezichtigen sie mich der Sabotage? Meinen sie nicht, daß der größte, der wahrscheinlich einzige Saboteur sie selbst sind? Kann es sein, daß sie in ihrem Wahn meine Leute bereits umgebracht und das ganze in ihrer Senilität bereits vergessen haben?"

Shaw's Faust schoß auf ihn zu und krachte dicht neben seinem Kopf gegen das Kopfende des Bettes. Eine letzte, in letzter Sekunde unterdrückte Drohung.

"Verdammt, treiben sie's nicht zu weit, Klugscheißer..."

"Und da wir gerade bei Drohungen angekommen sind..." Hicks starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. Keiner wich dem Blick des anderen aus. "...Wenn ich dahinterkomme, daß sie meinen Leuten irgend etwas angetan haben, bring ich sie um. Mein Wort darauf." Seine Stimme war völlig ruhig, eher leise. Aber sie trug. Die Sekunden tickten vorbei. Eine halbe Ewigkeit verging, bis der General sich schließlich erhob, ohne den Blick von Hicks abzuwenden.

"Wir werden sehen, wer letzten Endes am längeren Hebel sitzt, Sergeant. Wenn ich sie wäre, würde ich schon mal anfangen zu beten..." Er trat einen Schritt rückwärts. Dann einen weiteren. Und einen weiteren. Schließlich drehte er sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Stille kehrte ein. Hicks starrte auf die Tür, durch die der General eben verschwunden war. Es gab keinen Zweifel mehr: Seine Zeit auf GATEWAY neigte sich so oder so dem Ende entgegen. Es wurde Zeit zum Handeln. Er hoffte nur bei Gott, daß Barrister sich abgesichert hatte...

------------------

Der Abend flog ohne weitere Störungen vorbei und ließ Hicks Zeit, sich seine Gedanken zu machen. Es war nicht einfach, sich auf die Ausarbeitung eines Aktionsplans zu konzentrieren, wenn in seinem Hinterkopf ständig Shaw's Drohungen nach vorne drängten. Und - trotz allem, noch immer die Sorge um seine Verwandten, Ripley und Newt. Okay, sie schienen im Moment außer Gefahr zu sein, doch wenn Shaw erst dazu kam, seine Leute auf sie anzusetzen... Würde Barrister's Planung sich als wasserdicht erweisen? Und Barrister selbst? Er hatte sich in Lebensgefahr begeben, um Hicks zu helfen. Nichts, was er sagen oder tun konnte, konnte das je wieder aufwiegen. Es war eindeutig: Ohne den Colonel hätte er es nie geschafft. Was geschafft? Was hatte er überhaupt geschafft bis jetzt?

Nichts. Er hatte sich lediglich freien Handlungsspielraum geschaffen. Sicher, der war wichtig, konnte Hicks aber nicht über die Tatsache hinweg täuschen, daß seine eigentliche Aufgabe noch vor ihm lag. Er mußte sowohl die Aliens hier auf GATEWAY STATION als auch das Schiff bei NEW BRISBANE vernichten. Schön, er brauchte also ein Schiff. Es existierte zwar ein ständiger Pendelverkehr zu der etwa zehn Flugstunden entfernten Militärbasis, aber der kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Bevor er sich mit dem Alien-Schiff befassen konnte, mußten die Parasiten hier beseitigt worden sein, was seinen Transfer nach NEW BRISBANE als harmloser Passagier völlig unmöglich machte. Schließlich würde ihm - sollte er Erfolg gehabt haben - sowohl das Marine-Corps als auch die Sicherheitsgarde der Gesellschaft auf den Fersen sein. Also, ein Schiff. Er hatte da so eine Idee... Sicher, sie klang völlig unmöglich, aber schon oft war es das Überraschende gewesen, das eine Schlacht zu den eigenen Gunsten hatte entscheiden können. Und schließlich... hatte er am Ende des Fluges ja auch noch etwas zu erledigen, oder? Es mußte also ein spezielles Schiff sein...

Wie sollte er es bekommen? Auch da hatte er bereits eine Idee. Diese beinhaltete zwar ein gewaltiges Risiko, aber schließlich war die ganze Sache sowieso mehr oder weniger ein Selbstmordkommando, oder? Hicks hatte den Blick gedankenverloren an die Decke gerichtet, ohne diese zu sehen, als er seine Möglichkeiten durchging. Nicht, daß es viele gab... Er griff nach dem Glas Tee, das neben dem Bett stand, und trank es mit kleinen, bedächtigen Schlucken leer. Als er es wieder absetzte, veranlaßte ihn das vertraute hydraulische Zischen, das hier unten stets das Öffnen einer Tür begleitete, den Kopf zu wenden. Sanderson trat ein. Der Arzt hatte kurz nach Shaw's dramatischem Auftritt vom Nachmittag das Zimmer mit dem Gerät, daß Barrister ihm am Vorabend geben hatte, auf Wanzen untersucht. Allem Anschein war es noch immer sauber. Gut, wenn man sich darauf verlassen konnte. Barrister hatte ihm versichert, daß der Detektor zuverlässig sei. Der Arzt blieb an der Tür stehen.

"Fühlen sie sich fit genug für einen Besucher, Hicks?"

Hicks runzelte die Stirn.

"Wer ist es denn diesmal?"

"Ihr Dauergast. Sie erinnern sich, ich hatte ihnen von ihm erzählt. Raymond Frost, dieser Weyland Yutani-Mitarbeiter. Er meint, er müsse sie _unbedingt_ sprechen."

"Ah..." Eigentlich paßte es Hicks gar nicht. Er hatte noch immer über so vieles nachzudenken. Andererseits... vielleicht würde er bei dem Gespräch etwas erfahren, was ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Also nickte er knapp. "Okay, lassen sie ihn rein. Mal sehen, was so wichtig ist." Er legte sich zurecht, stellte das Kopfteil seines Bettes ein wenig höher - er sollte zwar flach liegen, aber diese Position gestaltete Unterhaltungen ziemlich anstrengend. Er wartete. Schließlich glitt die Tür wieder auf und Sanderson führte den sichtlich nervös wirkenden Schwarzen herein. Hicks hatte Raymond Frost schon das eine oder andere Mal in den Labors der Gesellschaft gesehen, doch auch diesmal war er wieder verblüfft über die Jugend des Wissenschaftlers. Sein Besucher wirkte nicht älter als 18 Jahre, und doch wußte Hicks, daß er einen recht hohen Rang innerhalb der Wissenschaftlerriege Weyland Yutani's bekleidete. Ein Naturtalent? Ein Genie? Was war es noch mal, was er genau tat?

Sanderson wies dem Jungen den Stuhl zu und wandte sich dann wieder zum Gehen.

"Wenn irgend etwas ist, rufen sie mich, okay?"

"Sicher." Es war Hicks klar, wie das gemeint war. Er hatte Sanderson von der Drohung des Generals berichtet. Sollte dieser Frost bereits ein Teil von dessen Plan sein... Hicks bezweifelte das, dennoch... sein Gast wirkte verdammt nervös. Erstaunt entdeckte er, daß dessen Hände zitterten, als er sich auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett niederließ.

"Sergeant Hicks?"

"Der bin ich."

"Mein Name ist Frost, Raymond Frost. Weyland Yutani Laboratories." Er bot Hicks die Rechte an, der diese Geste ignorierte.

"Was wollen sie von mir? Wer hat sie geschickt?"

"Niemand hat mich geschickt. Ich bin aus eigenem Antrieb gekommen. Es darf auch niemand wissen, daß ich hier war. Ich... ich könnte sonst Schwierigkeiten bekommen."

"Ach ja? "

"Nun..." Offensichtlich war Frost das Thema unangenehm. " Es ist bekannt, daß sie gegen unser Projekt sind. Man könnte denken, ich wäre auf ihrer Seite."

"Und? Sind sie das?" Hicks musterte seinen Gesprächspartner skeptisch. Ein Mitarbeiter Weyland Yutani's, der gegen das Projekt war? Lächerlich! Um so überraschter war er von der Antwort.

"Ich... ich... ich denke schon, Sir. Nicht von Anfang an, aber... wissen sie, in der Zwischenzeit ist soviel geschehen... wir haben Dinge entdeckt, die..."

"Reden sie Klartext! Ja oder nein? Wenn nicht, können wir uns das Gespräch sparen. Ich habe nicht vor, meine Zeit mit einer weiteren unnützen Unterhaltung zu verschwenden."

"Bitte, lassen sie mich doch... ich..." Frost atmete tief durch und blickte dann auf. Hicks war überrascht, eine tiefe, tiefe Angst in seinen Augen zu entdecken. "Ja, ich bin auf ihrer Seite. Und ich bin gegen jedes weitere Experiment mit dieser Rasse. Verdammt, diese Dinger machen mir Angst. Höllenangst. Sie haben außerdem meinen Bruder auf dem Gewissen." Er blickte Hicks offen ins Gesicht, als er sagte:" Ich bin William's Bruder..."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu Hicks durchsickerte, das Schmerzmittel hatte ihm zwar einige Erleichterung verschafft, den Fluß seiner Gedanken behinderte es jedoch dabei erheblich. Schließlich richtete sich Hicks auf, auch wenn ihn sein Kopf dabei anschrie. Noch stand der Unglaube in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

"William's... Will's Bruder? William Frost?"

"Er war in ihrem Team, oder?"

Hicks starrte ihn an. Konnte es denn sein...? Das Gesicht seines auf Acheron getöteten Teamkameraden zog vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, fast hörte er ihn noch, wie er sich über Gorman lustig gemacht hatte kurz vor dem Aufbruch zu seinem letzten, fatalen Einsatz. Plötzlich war es, als sehe er seinen Besucher noch einmal von einem völlig neuen Blickwinkel. Natürlich, die Augen... die Augen verrieten es. Aus dem Gesicht dieses Jugendlichen blickten ihn die Augen seines Freundes an. Er nickte langsam.

"ProfDoc?"

Raymond Frost verzog das Gesicht.

"Ja, ich bin "ProfDoc"."Professor Doctor". Er hat mich immer so genannt, weil ich schon als Kind meine Nase immer in wissenschaftlichen Büchern vergraben hatte und lieber herumexperimentiert habe, während die anderen Kinder spielten. Ich habe diesen Spitznamen immer gehaßt. Aber das bin ich."

Das Erstaunen war Hicks noch immer anzusehen, als er wortlos den Kopf schüttelte ob der Zufälle, die es im Leben geben konnte. Obwohl ihm jetzt nach und nach immer mehr Details einfielen, die ihm Will von seinem kleinen Bruder stets mit Begeisterung zum Besten gegeben hatte. Schwach konnte er sich jetzt wieder daran erinnern, wie Will ihm vor einiger Zeit noch - ausnahmsweise einmal mit Stolz erfüllt und nicht mit dem üblichen herablassenden Unterton wie bei den meisten Gelegenheiten - erzählt hatte, daß sein "kleiner Bruder" inzwischen der jüngste Biologiestudent in der Geschichte der Universität wäre - ein 13jähriges Genie. Seine feindselige Haltung verwandelte sich innerhalb weniger Augenblicke in interessierte Anteilnahme.

"Und jetzt arbeiten sie für Weyland Yutani? Was tun sie da?"

Frost atmete tief ein.

"Ich bin Genetiker. Man hat mich mit der Aufgabe betraut, alles, jedes letzte Detail über diese biomechanische Lebensform herauszufinden, die die EXPLORER von Acheron mitgebracht hat, Ansätze zu finden, die man eventuell verbessern könnte, Möglichkeiten, eine genetische Superwaffe heranzuzüchten."

"Und?"

Sein Gesprächspartner beugte sich vor, die Augen weit aufgerissen.

"Was würden sie sagen, wenn ich ihnen verrate, daß diese Kreaturen bereits gentechnisch produzierte Waffen sind?"

Hicks starrte ihn nur an. Frost nickte langsam und bedeutsam. Hicks verengte die Augen. Die Sekunden verstrichen in lautloser Stille.

"Sie - sie wollen mir weismachen, daß diese ... Dinger... bereits das Werk irgendeines perversen, machtgierigen... Menschen sind?"

"Nein. Nicht eines Menschen..."

Hicks hielt einen Augenblick lang die Luft an. Das war zuviel, viel zuviel, was ihm der Junge da auf einmal servierte. Aber natürlich, es machte Sinn, oder? Hatte Ripley ihm nicht von einem fremdartigen Piloten erzählt, den die Nostromo-Crew in dem Alienwrack vorgefunden hatte?

"Sie meinen..." Verdammt, es mußte irgendwie raus. Er konnte das doch nicht falsch verstanden haben, oder? "Sie meinen, die Aliens sind die Superwaffe irgendeiner außerirdischen Intelligenz? Eine Art biologische Atombombe? Zu- zusammengemischt in Labors und dann irgendwo abgeladen, wo sie Tod und Vernichtung bringen konnten? Diese Dinger hat sich jemand ausgedacht?"

"Offensichtlich. Ich bin bei meinen Untersuchungen auf verschiedene Hinweise gestoßen, daß diese Wesen nicht auf natürlichem Wege hätten entstehen können."

"Was für Hinweise?"

Frost kam in Fahrt, seine Nervosität war inzwischen komplett aufgeregtem Eifer gewichen. Immerhin war dies sein Fachgebiet, seine Entdeckung, und er hatte sie noch keinem offenbart. Er war zu erschrocken gewesen, als er über diese Sache gestolpert war.

"Genetische Hinweise. Elemente, Stoffe, die die Natur nie und nimmer aneinanderketten würde. Darüber hinaus habe ich gewissermaßen eine Signatur gefunden."

"Eine Signatur?" Hicks runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja, eine Unterschrift. Gewissermaßen eine Art "Kilroy was here", ein Markenzeichen. Die Spitzengenetiker haben alle eins, das sie ihren Schöpfungen in ihren genetischen Code einbauen, wenn sie besonders stolz darauf sind. Wer immer diese Wesen geschaffen hat, hat das ebenfalls getan. Wissen sie, diese Kreaturen haben tatsächlich eine metallische Haut. Ich weiß nicht, wie so etwas möglich sein sollte, aber sie ist unzweifelhaft da. Die stärkste Panzerung, die man sich denken kann. Jeder noch so harte Chitinpanzer erscheint dagegen wie Butter. Diese Dinger leben in dieser Metallhülle! Und sie können sie verändern. Sie können sie ihrer Umgebung anpassen wie ein Chamäleon."

Hicks starrte ihn nur wortlos an, also fuhr Frost fort.

"Wir haben sie vor verschiedenen Untergründen getestet, darunter einem Käfig aus Spezialglas. Das Ergebnis war erschreckend. Sie konnten sich nahezu unsichtbar machen! Überall. Und haben sie von der Intelligenz dieser Aliens gehört?"

"Da erzählen sie mir ausnahmsweise einmal nichts Neues. Mir wurde schon auf Acheron klar, womit ich es zu tun hatte.. Sie haben einfach unseren aufgebauten Hinterhalt umgangen und sich einen anderen Weg gesucht, um an uns heranzukommen. Bishop - unser Synthet - mutmaßte damals, daß das Muttertier - die Königin - sich ihren Platz unter den Wärmeaustauscheinheiten des Reaktors nicht nur wegen der kostenlosen Heizung ausgesucht haben könnte... Zugleich war es auch der einzige Ort in der gesamten Kolonie, an dem wir sie nicht einfach erledigen konnten, ohne uns selbst zu grillen."

"Natürlich hat sie sich diesen Platz bewußt ausgesucht. Die Intelligenzleistung dieser Spezies mit der eines Delphines oder Schimpansen zu vergleichen wäre beleidigend. Diese Wesen denken beinahe menschlich, sie benutzen menschliche Strategien. Sie denken logisch, nicht wie Tiere. Und ich weiß auch den Grund dafür. Er ist ziemlich einfach."

"Na, dann erleuchten sie mich mal." Hicks war auf vieles gefaßt. Er wußte nicht konkret, was er erwartet hatte, aber was sein Gegenüber ihm jetzt offenbarte, war denn doch der vollkommene Schock.

"Sie sind zum Teil menschlich."

"Wie bitte!"

"Sie tragen die Bausteine menschlicher DNS in sich. Der Erfinder oder Ingenieur dieser Rasse hat ganz offensichtlich mit menschlichen Genen experimentiert - zusätzlich zu denen, von denen wir noch nicht einmal annehmen können, von wem sie stammen. Er hat sich ein paar Rassen angesehen, sich das jeweils beste an ihnen herausgetrennt und sich seine Biowaffe zusammengemixt. Unter anderem unser Gehirn."

Hicks starrte zur Tür hinüber, ohne irgend etwas wahrzunehmen. Frost's weitere Ausführungen drangen kaum zu ihm durch.

"Himmel, es sind so viele Schiffe auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden, niemand weiß, was aus den Besatzungen geworden ist. Wenn sie nun diesen Wesen - dieser anderen raumfahrenden Rasse - in die Hände gefallen wären? Oder vielleicht haben sie der Erde in früher Vorzeit mal einen Besuch abgestattet und sich ein paar Exemplare des Homo Sapiens für ihre Experimente gegriffen. Es liegt doch so nahe! Sehen sie doch uns an, wir sind eben erst über die Aliens gestolpert, und schon überlegen wir, was wir an ihnen wohl verbessern könnten, womit wir wohl herumexperimentieren können. Warum sollten nur wir so vorgehen? Die hatten das gleiche Ziel. Und sie hatten es bereits erreicht, lange vor uns. Dieses Schiff, das die Nostromo damals auf Acheron gefunden hatte, ich sage ihnen, das war ein Kampfbomber!"

Er war sich bewußt, daß Hicks ihm jetzt wieder seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und fuhr aufgeregt fort.

"Ein Kampfbomber, der den Auftrag hatte, seine tödliche Ladung, die aus Tausenden von Eiern bestand, irgendeinem unglücklichen Feind zu überbringen. Aber er schaffte es nicht. Es war ein Selbstmordkommando, und vielleicht wußte er es. Er wurde infiziert und wußte, daß er seinen Auftrag nicht mehr würde erfüllen können. Er versuchte, sein Schiff mitsamt seiner Ladung zu zerstören, indem er auf Acheron bruchlandete. Doch das Schiff war stabil, es explodierte nicht. Und unser Pilot überlebte. Zumindest lange genug, bis er dieses Notsignal errichtet hatte, um seine Leute zu warnen... Tja, und für Jahrhunderte geschah dann nichts mehr, bis wir dummen Menschen darüber stolperten..."

Hicks blickte ihn nachdenklich an.

"Glauben sie wirklich, daß es schon so lange dort liegt?"

"Offensichtlich. Das Gerippe ist fossil, dieser Vorgang benötigt eine gewisse Zeit. Dieses Schiff dort draußen und die Aliens sind beide schon sehr, sehr alt."

Gut, das war eine nette Geschichte gewesen, half ihm aber nicht unbedingt weiter, oder?

"Wie sieht es mit Schwachstellen aus?"

"Schwachstellen?"

"Genau. Womit kann man sie knacken? Was bringt sie um? Außer Feuer und Gewehren."

"Nun, wir haben die Wirkung verschiedener biologischer und chemischer Kampfstoffe an ihnen erprobt und mußten feststellen, daß sie gegen alles, was wir ihnen anboten, resistent waren. Außer roher Gewalt scheint sie also nichts umzubringen. Sie sind zäh, sie sind stark, sie sind wild ,und sie sind klug. Eine furchterregende Mischung. Das ist einer der beiden Gründe, weswegen ich jetzt hier bei ihnen sitze. Der andere ist Will. Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen, Sir!"

Hicks verzog keine Miene.

"Sie wollen mir helfen? Wobei wollen sie mir helfen?"

Frost musterte ihn erstaunt.

"Nach all der Aufmerksamkeit, die man ihnen in den Führungsetagen schenkt, wette ich mein Leben darauf, daß sie irgendeinen Aktionsplan zur Beseitigung der Aliens ausbrüten. Enttäuschen sie mich nicht! Ich könnte ihnen mit Sicherheit von großem Nutzen sein!"

Ein Helfer? Er konnte in der Tat einen Helfer gebrauchen. Die Aussicht war verlockend. Andererseits, konnte er sich auf den Jungen verlassen? Meinte er es überhaupt ernst? Oder war er gar Teil eines Plans, um ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen? Selbst wenn er es ernst meinte, er war noch sehr jung und unerfahren, und Hicks' Plan würde ihm einiges abverlangen. Würde er es geben können? Hicks musterte seinen jugendlichen Besucher unentschlossen. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder war er eine eher schmächtige Erscheinung, ein ganzes Stück kleiner als Hicks selbst, und ein gehöriges Stück unsicherer. Würde er unter der Anspannung durchdrehen? Andererseits war er aber mutig genug gewesen, sich gegen seine Bosse zu stellen, ein nicht gerade kleines Risiko. Und er kannte die Aliens noch ein gutes Stück besser als Hicks selbst. Zudem, ein zusätzliches Paar Hände, egal wie schwach sie auch waren, könnten ihm in seinem Zustand sehr behilflich sein. Hicks blickte Raymond Frost direkt in die Augen.

"Ich glaube, sie wissen nicht, worauf sie sich damit einlassen würden..."

Der Junge wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

"Das ist möglich. Aber ich muß etwas unternehmen. Ich bin es Will schuldig, und ich kann diese Sache nicht mehr mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren. Ich bin Wissenschaftler geworden, um der Menschheit zu dienen, nicht um sie auszulöschen. Ich weiß, daß es gefährlich werden kann, Ach Quatsch, ich weiß, daß es wahrscheinlich die heikelste Situation meines Lebens werden wird. Aber manche Dinge kann man eben nicht abwenden. Man sollte sich auch nicht darauf verlassen, daß jemand anders sie schon für einen erledigen wird."

"Da haben sie verdammt recht." Hicks war sich noch immer nicht schlüssig, was er seinem Besucher nun sagen sollte. Sollte er ihn ins Vertrauen ziehen? Es war ein großes Risiko. Sicher, er würde noch so manches Risiko eingehen müssen auf seinem Weg, aber dieses...?

"Hören sie, Raymond..."

"Ray."

"Okay, also, hören sie, Ray, ich weiß ihr Angebot zu schätzen. Ich habe noch nichts Konkretes vor, aber wenn sich daran etwas ändern sollte, werde ich es mir durch den Kopf gehen lassen.. Nur - kommen sie nicht mehr hierher. Wenn sich etwas ergibt, werde ich mit ihnen in Verbindung treten, okay?" Er konnte die Enttäuschung auf dem Gesicht seines Gesprächspartners deutlich erkennen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Hey, das war jetzt kein "Nein". Aber sie müssen mir schon ein bißchen Zeit geben, über das Ganze nachzudenken, hm? Wenn wir nämlich aktiv werden sollten, muß so etwas gut vorbereitet sein. Das müßten sie doch eigentlich am besten wissen."

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Bis sie von mir hören, können sie schon mal die Ohren offenhalten, möglichst viele Informationen sammeln. Verwandeln sie sich in einen Schwamm und saugen sie alles auf, was sie nur finden können. Okay?"

Aus der enttäuschten Miene wurde ein unsicheres, zaghaftes Lächeln.

"Okay." William Frost's Bruder erhob sich und reichte Hicks die Hand zum Abschied. Diesmal schlug dieser ein.

"Gut. Denken sie nur daran, daß sie unauffällig bleiben. Sie werden sich selbst keinen Gefallen tun, wenn sie plötzlich zuviel fragen. Alles klar?"

"Ja, Sir. Und... danke."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns stahl sich in Hicks' Gesicht.

"Warten sie lieber erst mal ab, bevor sie sich bei mir bedanken. Wahrscheinlich werden sie mich bald genug verfluchen!"

Frost wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich jedoch an der Tür noch einmal um, scheinbar verlegen.

"Ich... ich glaube nicht, Sir, daß das geschehen wird. Eher könnte ich mich selbst verfluchen, daß ich so lange gewartet habe. Gute Besserung!" Die Tür schloß sich hinter ihm. Hicks blickte ihm noch lange, nachdem er aus dem Raum verschwunden war, nach. Ließ sich allmählich zurücksinken. Gut. Die Sache entwickelte sich. Er hatte einen Plan, und er hatte einen Helfer. Jetzt mußte er nur noch zusehen, daß er auf irgendeine magische Weise innerhalb kürzester Zeit Olympiaform erreichte.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

* * *

Sanderson war wütend. Die meisten seiner Patienten kannten ihn als zwar bestimmten, aber immer freundlichen und umgänglichen Arzt, mit dem leicht auszukommen war, und nur wenige hatten ihn je zornig erlebt. Dennoch fand es Hicks nicht einfach, seinen Entschluß durchzusetzen. Er saß auf dem Bett und mühte sich, seine Uniformjacke über den dick bandagierten Arm zu ziehen, ein Unterfangen, das ihm erheblich Mühe bereitete. Die gleichzeitige Auseinandersetzung mit Sanderson trug nicht gerade dazu bei, ihm bei der Bewältigung zu helfen. Der Arzt stand nur wenige Schritte entfernt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor ihm und beobachtete seine Bemühungen mit Argusaugen.

"Sie sind verrückt, Hicks. Ich sollte sie hier einsperren. Sie dürfen noch gar nicht aufstehen!" Er haßte es, wenn sich seine Patienten ihm widersetzten. Es kam auch nur äußerst selten vor.

Sein Gegenüber sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er erwiderte:" Hören sie auf, Sanderson. Sie wissen genau, daß ich nicht die Zeit habe, die Sache auszuliegen."

"Das weiß ich. Aber es sind erst zwei Tage vergangen, seit sie mir hier bewußtlos und blutend in die Arme gekippt sind. Sie sind noch nicht wieder soweit."

"Glauben sie bloß nicht, daß ich das hier gerne mache!" Hicks hatte endlich den Arm in der Jacke und zog sie zurecht. "Ich würde liebend gerne noch eine Woche hier eine ruhige Kugel schieben, aber verdammt, man kriegt nun mal nicht immer das, was man sich wünscht. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen. Ich dachte, sie hätten das mitgekriegt." Er erhob sich. Mühsam. Blieb einen Moment lang stehen, als ihm die Welt vor den Augen verschwamm. Das Schwindelgefühl hielt einige Sekunden an und verflog dann allmählich. Er griff nach seiner Tasche. Sanderson schüttelte den Kopf.

"Halten sie mich nicht für dämlich, Hicks. Ich weiß genau, worum es geht. Ich habe selbst erhebliche Risiken auf mich genommen, um sie zu unterstützen. Und ich bilde mir ein, die Dringlichkeit dieser Sache richtig einzuschätzen. Aber ich brauche nur einen Blick auf sie zu werfen, um zu wissen, daß sie dieser Aufgabe noch nicht gewachsen sind. Verdammt, sie können ja kaum aufrecht stehen! Sie können das gar nicht durchstehen!"

Hicks atmete tief durch, als er sich umdrehte und Sanderson fest in die Augen blickte.

"Sagen sie mir nicht, was ich kann oder nicht kann. Sie können mir glauben, Doc, daß ich das selbst am besten weiß. Ich bin nicht aus Zucker."

"Na schön, aber auch Beton bekommt mal Risse und fällt zusammen. Verdammt, ich komme mir vor, als versuche ich einem Einbeinigen zu erklären, weshalb er keinen Rock'n Roll tanzen kann! Wer hat ihnen überhaupt den Arm umbandagiert?"

"Finlay. Machen sie ihr aber deswegen jetzt nicht die Hölle heiß. Ich muß mich frei bewegen können."

Sanderson lachte. Es war ein völlig humorloses Geräusch.

"Frei bewegen? Sie sind ein Scherzbold. Ich hätte ihnen wie in alten Zeiten einen Gips machen sollen..."

Hicks hatte seine Sachen zusammen und stand nun unmittelbar vor ihm.

"Hören sie, Doc, ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar für ihre Hilfe und ihre Besorgnis. Aber ich habe nun einmal nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich will sehen, daß ich die Sache morgen über die Bühne gehen lasse. Wünschen sie mir lieber Glück, statt mich hier anzubrüllen, hm?" Er klopfte dem Arzt beruhigend auf die Schulter und ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür. Sanderson schüttelte noch immer den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich würde sie lieber erwürgen, sie mit ihrer verdammten Unvernunft!" Er folgte Hicks widerwillig, demonstrativ tief einatmend. "Also schön... Hicks?"

"Ja?" Der Marine drehte sich nach ihm um und blieb stehen, als er sah, daß es Sanderson ernst meinte. Sanderson ergriff seine gesunde Hand und drückte sie, nickte ihm zu.

"Passen sie auf sich auf, Hicks. Sehen sie zu, daß sie da heil wieder rauskommen, okay?"

Der Schatten eines Lächelns huschte über Hicks' Gesicht, als er einschlug.

"Okay, " sagte er leise. Jetzt war es also soweit. Kein Weg zurück. "Und sie versprechen mir das gleiche. Sollte es Alarm geben, machen sie und Finlay sich aus dem Staub. Es wird keine Warnung sein, und wenn er ertönt, werden sie nur wenig Zeit haben. Dieser Teil GATEWAY's wird dann zum gefährlichsten Pflaster im Umkreis von Zehntausenden von Meilen. Ich will nicht, daß ihnen etwas passiert. Also dann... " Er nickte Sanderson zu, bevor er sich umwandte und mit festen Schritten den Gang hinunterlief. Sanderson blickte ihm lange nach. Das flaue Gefühl in der Magengegend konnte er dabei nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.

----------------------

Das Bild, das sich den stets präsenten Wissenschaftlern Weyland Yutanis bot, unterschied sich durch nichts von dem normalen Geschehen, wie sie es Tag für Tag aufs Neue zu sehen bekamen. Die mittlerweile voll ausgewachsene Alienqueen hing reglos in dieser merkwürdigen, von der Spezies selbst konstruierten Aufhängung über ihrem Eiersack und ließ durch nichts erkennen, daß es sich bei ihr um ein lebendiges Wesen und nicht etwa um irgendeine abstrakte Plastik handelte, die der kranken Phantasie eines morphiumabhängigen Künstlers entsprungen war. Tatsächlich bewegte sich das Oberhaupt der Xenomorphensippe nur überaus selten, und es erforderte zum Teil schon die stets mitlaufenden Videoaufzeichnungen, um erkennen zu können, ob sich überhaupt irgend etwas in der Kammer getan hatte. Sie hatte bisher noch nicht einmal erkennbar Nahrung zu sich genommen, was Dr. Riser, der an diesem Abend - wie so oft - wieder einmal fasziniert vor der großen, gekrümmten Scheibe saß und in das Halbdunkel starrte - besonders irritierte. Auch wenn sie sich nicht großartig bewegte, immerhin legte sie doch Eier, ein Vorgang, der sie mit Sicherheit irgendwie auszehren mußte, und doch war nicht zu erkennen, woher sie die dazu nötige Energie bezog.

Sie bargen noch so viele Rätsel, diese Wesen, so viele Geheimnisse. Sie hatten wirklich gerade erst angefangen, den Code ihres Daseins zu entschlüsseln, und Riser war Realist genug, um zu wissen, daß sie von einem vollständigen Verstehen dieser Spezies möglicherweise doch noch einige Jahre harter Forschungsarbeit trennten. Viel zu tun für die Zukunft, aber er war sicher, daß es sich lohnen würde. Sein Blick glitt über die von den Aliensoldaten mit einer chromglänzenden, festen Masse verzierten Wände, und wieder fragte er sich, ob diese Bauten irgendeinen Sinn erfüllten, oder ob es sich dabei tatsächlich um eine bizarre Kunstform handelte. Als erfahrener Biologe lehnte er die Theorie, daß gewisse Tiere tatsächlich eine Art Sinn für Kunst besitzen könnten, aus Prinzip ab, aber so sehr er sich auch den Kopf darüber zerbrochen hatte, so war es ihm doch bisher noch nicht gelungen, diesen Ornamenten irgendeinen weitergehenden Sinn zuzuordnen. Ein weiterer Grund, weswegen ihn die Aliens so sehr faszinierten. Sie waren so völlig anders als alles, worauf die Wissenschaft auf ihren Expeditionen je gestoßen war. Wenn es ihm gelingen sollte, den Schlüssel zum Verhalten dieser Spezies zu finden, hätte er umgehend seinen Platz in den Geschichtsbüchern sicher, soviel war klar. Es war ein äußerst motivierender Gedanke.

Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, als eine der seltenen Bewegungen der Alienqueen seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus nahm er wahr, daß es seinen im Labor anwesenden Mitarbeitern nicht anders ergangen war. Wie gebannt verfolgten sie, wie die Matriarchin den riesenhaften, mit einer in drei Spitzen auslaufenden Krone geformten Kopf anhob. Das transparente Gebiß wurde sichtbar, als sich der empfindlichere Teil des Kopfes aus der Panzerung hervorschob. Sie blickte genau in ihre Richtung. Oder? Sie besaßen keine Augen, wer konnte schon wissen, was die Aufmerksamkeit der Königin in diesem Augenblick beanspruchte? Sie hob den Kopf noch ein Stück höher und erstarrte. Interessiert beugte sich Riser vor. Einen Augenblick lang verschwamm plötzlich das Bild vor seinen Augen, wurde komplett ausgelöscht von einem Wirbel von Farben und Formen, Empfindungen und Wahrnehmungen jenseits seiner Vorstellungskraft; ein Blick in eine andere Welt, der genau eine Zehntelsekunde anhielt - dann war es vorbei. Er schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf und drehte sich nach seinen Mitarbeitern um.

"Was zum Teufel war das?"

Fünf ebenso verwirrte Gesichter blickten ihn an. Jeder hatte es gespürt, doch keiner war in der Lage, dem Erlebten einen Namen zu geben. Noch während sie um Worte rangen, ertönte plötzlich von weiter hinten im Raum die Stimme des diensthabenden Sicherheitsoffiziers. Sie klang panisch.

"Oh mein Gott -"

Er starrte die anderen über seine Videomonitore hinweg mit geweiteten Augen an.

"Sie brechen aus!"

"Das ist unmöglich!" Riser erwachte als erster aus seiner Erstarrung, mit wenigen energischen Schritten war er bei den Monitoren. Und konnte - nein, wollte es nicht glauben!

Weyland Yutani hatte bei der Einrichtung dieses Labors keinerlei Kosten gescheut, und so konnte er jetzt in Farbe und mit einwandfreiem Bild mitverfolgen, wie die fünf Aliensoldaten im hinteren Teil der Kammer ihren Kameraden, der sich nicht einmal zu wehren schien, mit wenigen Prankenhieben schier in Stücke rissen und das Säureblut gegen die Wand und auf den stählernen Fußboden regnete. Sofort stiegen dichte Wolken auf, als die aggressive Flüssigkeit sich mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch das zentimeterdicke Metall zu fressen begann, es Blasen schlagen ließ. Schon entstanden die ersten Löcher. Mit jäher Plötzlichkeit erwachten die Alarmsirenen zum Leben.

"Achtung! Die interne Sicherheitszone wurde durchbrochen. Bitte begeben sie sich schnell und geordnet zu den oberen Ebenen! Achtung! Die interne Sicherheitszone wurde durchbrochen!"

------------------

Das Laufen war okay. Hicks hatte sich schon in besserer Verfassung befunden, aber wenn das Pochen in seinem Kopf nicht schlimmer wurde, würde er sich darum keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen. Hicks lenkte seine Schritte zunächst zu seinem Apartment. Himmel, das war auch eine überschwengliche Bezeichnung für diesen besseren Schuhkarton. Es stellte sich als recht schwierig heraus, mit der linken Hand in seine rechte Hosentasche zu greifen, um seine I.D. herauszuziehen. Nach einigen Minuten und mehreren Flüchen hatte er es jedoch geschafft und zog die Karte rasch durch den dafür vorgesehenen Apparat.

Wieder zu Hause. Oder beinahe jedenfalls. Sein Zuhause lag einige hundert Kilometer unter ihm. Oder über ihm. Egal. Er stellte seine Tasche auf dem Bett ab und sah sich um, blickte in die unscheinbar wirkende Videokamera in der Wandecke. Normalerweise waren diese nur für den Notfall gedacht und deswegen abgeschaltet, aber Hicks war bereit, sein Leben darauf zu verwetten, daß sie jetzt lief und alles, was dieser Metallspion aufnahm, über Shaw's Schreibtisch ging. Schön. Er würde ihm keinen Anhaltspunkt liefern. Er ging zum Kühlschrank hinüber, wie beiläufig den Blick über seine Einrichtung gleiten lassend. Es sah alles so still und friedlich aus. Als habe niemand in den letzten zwei Tagen dieses Zimmer betreten. Er war überzeugt, daß es anders war. Sicher hatten sie durch seinen Papierkram geschnüffelt, nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen dafür gesucht, daß er sie hinterging. Ein solcher Hinweis existierte nicht. Sie hatten ihre Zeit verschwendet. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, holte ein Wasser heraus und trank die Dose mit einem Zug leer. Okay. Er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Er mußte zu Weyland Yutani hinunter und Frost vorbereiten. Sich erkundigen, was dieser eventuell noch herausgefunden hatte. Herausfinden, ob er es wirklich ernst meinte. Verdammt, er hätte auch gerne noch einmal mit Barrister geredet. Sich von ihm verabschiedet, für den Fall des Falles. Und sich noch einmal nach Ripley, Newt und seiner Schwester erkundigt. Aber das war unmöglich. Ein solcher Besuch würde den Colonel höchstens in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sicher ließ Shaw ihn jetzt auch schon beschatten. Er konnte das nicht riskieren.

Hicks seufzte. _'Oh Junge, du steckst wirklich bis über die Haarspitzen drin...' _

Okay, er mußte gehen, wenn er Frost noch erwischen wollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange dieser arbeiten würde, aber noch später nach unten zu gehen wäre nur wieder unangemessen auffällig. Was hatte man schließlich nach 19:00 Uhr noch an seinem Arbeitsplatz zu suchen? Ganz abgesehen davon, daß Frost eventuell schon Schluß haben könnte. Verdammt, er wußte noch nicht einmal, wo er ihn in diesem Falle erreichen konnte. Hicks warf einen letzten Blick zur Kamera hinauf und verließt die Wohnung.

Wieder bestürmten ihn die Gedanken, während er den Gang hinunter schritt, um schließlich vor dem Aufzug am Ende stehenzubleiben. Diese Gedanken Zweifel zu nennen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Himmel, sein Vorhaben war nichts anderes als Wahnsinn! Was hatte er schon für Erfolgsaussichten? Besonders das Mittelstück gefiel ihm nicht, aber was sollte er tun? Er hatte sich den Kopf zermartert, um eine vernünftigere Lösung zu finden, aber ob es nun an Unfähigkeit oder der Verletzung lag, ihm war keine eingefallen. Also würde er es wohl oder übel durchstehen müssen. Er durfte nicht versagen.

Ein heller Glockenton verkündete die Ankunft des Aufzugs. Die Türen öffneten sich, und Hicks atmete tief durch. Wie hatte Hudson immer gesagt? Der Fahrstuhl zur Hölle? Sicher würde er morgen dazu werden. Er ließ die beiden Marines aussteigen, ignorierte ihre neugierigen Blicke und betrat die Kabine, um den untersten Knopf zu drücken. Weyland Yutani Gelände. Dem Sicherheitsstandard ihrer Labors folgend hätten sie eigentlich Stacheldraht um den Knopf ziehen müssen, dachte Hicks und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die verspiegelte Wand. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sein Spiegelbild sehen. Er wandte den Kopf, blickte einige Augenblicke sich selbst in die Augen. Kein Wunder, daß die beiden Marines ihn angestarrt hatten wie einen Marsmenschen. Die Schwellungen waren fast völlig verschwunden, doch die tiefdunklen Blutergüsse an Stirn, Jochbein und Nase bis in die Augenhöhlen hinein ließen ihn aussehen, als sei er nicht nur gegen eine, sondern gleich gegen sämtliche Türen GATEWAY's gerannt. Die beiden Pflaster auf Stirn und Hinterkopf verstärkten diesen Eindruck noch. Seine Augen waren noch immer rot und gereizt, auch wenn er inzwischen wieder einigermaßen vernünftig sehen konnte. Sanderson hatte recht: Er sah aus, als gehörte er noch mindestens eine Woche ins Bett.

Hicks seufzte. Keine Zeit. Er blickte auf, als eine emotionslose Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher ihm verkündete, daß er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Die Türen glitten auf, und Hicks betrat den strahlend weißen Korridor. Die Helligkeit schmerzte in seinen Augen. Er blinzelte, bis sie sich an die Umgebung gewöhnt hatten und passierte dann an den Empfangsschalter, über dem das überdimensionale Logo des Weyland Yutani-Konzerns prangte, seine von Shaw ausgehändigte I.D. hochhaltend. Man nickte ihm zu. Er zog die Karte durch einen Schlitz und legte seine Hand in die Vertiefung darunter. Ein kurzer Signalton. Er konnte durchgehen. Hicks wählte den rechten der drei Korridore und war im Begriff, seinen Weg fortzusetzen, als ein fernes Grollen den Boden unter seinen Füßen erbeben ließ und eine durchdringender Lärm durch seinen Kopf donnerte. Es dauerte einige Sekundenbruchteile, bis er begriff. Alarm! Dies war Alarm! Um ihn herum erstarrten die Menschen jäh, sahen sich verwirrt an. War nicht erst letzte Woche Übungsalarm gewesen?

"Achtung! Die interne Sicherheitszone wurde durchbrochen. Bitte begeben sie sich schnell und geordnet zu den oberen Ebenen! Achtung! Die interne Sicherheits-"

Hicks konnte sehen, wie die Verwirrung der ihn umgebenden Leute rapide zu Erschrecken, dann zu regelrechtem Schock überging. Eine dumpfe Explosion am anderen Ende des Gangs und das Erlöschen der Beleuchtung war alles, was es brauchte, um Panik ausbrechen zu lassen.

"Achtung! Die interne Sicherheitszone wurde durchbrochen. Bitte begeben sie sich -"

Die Menschen erwachten aus ihrer Starre, stürmten im rötlichen Licht der Notbeleuchtung zu den Treppen. Die Türen dazu waren normalerweise automatisch verriegelt, jetzt hatten sie sich gemäß ihrem Bestimmungszweck geöffnet und ebneten den Fluchtweg für Hunderte von panisch durcheinanderrennenden Leuten. Hicks wurde angerempelt, während er noch unentschlossen dastand. Er trat zurück, bis er die Wand an seinem Rücken fühlte, den Blick wie gebannt auf die noch immer geschlossene Sicherheitstür am anderen Ende des Korridors gerichtet. Verdammt, es konnte Tausende von Gründen für diesen Alarm geben. Einen Brand, einen Kurzschluß, ein schiefgegangenes Experiment, schließlich arbeitete die Gesellschaft hier unten auch noch an anderen Projekten. Es konnte alles mögliche sein, es mußte nicht unbedingt –

_'Belüg dich nicht selber,'_ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf. _'Du weißt genau, was da hinten los ist, du hast es schließlich die ganze Zeit über vorausgesehen!'_ Nein, es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein! Nur einen Tag noch, das war alles, was er brauchte! Und er brauchte Frost. Alleine hatte er erst recht keine Chance. Damit war die Entscheidung gefallen. Er lief los, gegen den Strom der ihm entgegenquellenden Menschen. Er mußte wissen, was geschehen war, und vor allem mußte er seinen Helfer dort rausholen. Er hatte die ihm entgegenkommenden Gesichter aufmerksam gemustert, Frost jedoch nicht unter ihnen entdecken können. Niemand beachtete ihn, als er sich durch die Menschenmenge kämpfte, nur einmal schrie ihm ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel, den er vage als Labormitarbeiter identifizierte, ohne zu stoppen zu, er solle verdammt noch mal machen, daß er von hier verschwände. Er machte keinen Versuch, Hicks aufzuhalten. Dieser war inzwischen an der Sicherheitstür angelangt und versuchte, sie mit Hilfe seiner I.D. zu öffnen. Sie blieb geschlossen.

Hicks murmelte einen Fluch und unternahm einen halbherzigen Versuch, die Türflügel per Hand zurückzuschieben. Zu seiner Überraschung funktionierte dies ohne weiteres, es war kein Druck dahinter, der Strom mußte ausgefallen sein. Er schlüpfte durch die schmale Öffnung und nahm augenblicklich starken Brandgeruch wahr. Der gesamte Korridor war verqualmt, etwas weiter hinten konnte Hicks ein schwaches Flackern ausmachen. Er hustete, als ihm der Qualm in die Lungen drang. Okay, er war hier, um jemanden zu finden, zum Teufel mit der Vorsicht.

"Frost!"

Er kniff die Augen zusammen. War da nicht jemand? Er ging den Gang weiter hinunter und sah bald darauf eine Dreiergruppe auf sich zustolpern. Zwei Männer und eine Frau. Er kannte keinen von ihnen.

"Hey, was ist passiert?"

Die drei hasteten an ihm vorüber, ignorierten ihn. Er drang weiter vor, fort von dem beißenden Qualm und hin zu der Sektion des Komplexes, die er kannte. Er durfte sich hier unten um Himmels Willen nicht auch noch verlaufen! Weitere Menschen rannten ihm panisch entgegen und an ihm vorbei, als plötzlich aus unmittelbarer Nähe Schüsse durch den Korridor peitschten. Siedendheiß fiel es Hicks unvermittelt ein, daß er völlig unbewaffnet war. Er war es so gewohnt, zumindest seinen Dienstrevolver dabeizuhaben, daß er gar nicht weiter daran gedacht hatte, diesen nach den zwei Tagen bei Sanderson einzustecken. Schließlich hatte er ihn an jenem verhängnisvollen Abend nicht bei sich getragen. Jetzt lag er oben in seinem Fach in Hicks' Apartment. Hicks verfluchte sich in Gedanken. Wenn er jetzt einem der Aliens über den Weg lief... Unentschlossen blieb er stehen, sah zurück, gerade rechtzeitig, um eine blaugrüne Stichflamme aus einem der direkt an der Sicherheitstür gelegenen Labors zucken zu sehen, während die Glasscheibe gleichzeitig in Millionen Stücke zerbarst. Die Explosion ließ den Boden erbeben. Der Rückzug war abgeschnitten, womit ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen wurde. Er lief weiter.

"Frost!"

Eine dunkle Silhouette löste sich aus dem Qualm vor ihm, nur Sekundenbruchteile später fühlte Hicks einen heißen Luftzug an sich vorbeirasen. Fast gleichzeitig wurde der Sicherheitsoffizier, der in Panik auf ihn geschossen hatte, wie von einer Urgewalt vom Boden hochgerissen. Er hatte kaum Zeit für einen Schrei. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte Hicks noch die zappelnden Beine des unglücklichen Mannes im Ventilatorschacht verschwinden sehen, dann kam nur noch dunkler, zähflüssiger Regen aus der Öffnung. Auch dieser stoppte. Hicks hatte genug gesehen. Jetzt hieß es nur noch, Frost zu finden und dann raus hier. Er hoffte bei Gott, daß es diesen nicht auch schon erwischt hatte. Sein Fuß stieß gegen einen metallischen Gegenstand, der ein Stück weiter schlitterte. Der Revolver des Sicherheitsoffiziers. Eine eilige Untersuchung ergab ein noch halbvolles Magazin. Okay, das würde reichen müssen. Hicks hätte sich mit einem Impulsgewehr zwar entschieden wohler gefühlt, war aber auch bereits für kleine Dinge dankbar. Zumal er ganz entschieden nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, das Gewehr mit nur einem guten Arm zu benutzen. Er eilte weiter, spähte in die offenstehenden und verlassenen Labors hinein, den Revolver schußbereit in der Linken.

Da war er, Risers Laborkomplex. Die schweren Sicherheitstüren standen offen, die Wachen hatten ihren Platz längst verlassen. Hier hatte die Katastrophe ihren Anfang genommen. Würden sie noch dort drinnen sein? Hicks entschied sich dagegen. Die Aliens würden sich in Windeseile über die gesamte Station verbreiten, sicher würden sie den Ort ihrer Gefangenschaft möglichst schnell hinter sich lassen. Wie stand es mit der Königin? War sie an diesen Platz gebunden? Was würde er hinter diesen Türen finden? Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden. Er atmete tief durch, schritt dann durch die Öffnung. Blickte über die vorgehaltene Waffe einen leeren Korridor hinunter. Nun, nicht ganz leer...

"Oh Gott..."

Kein Zweifel, hier hatte waren die Sicherheitsgarde Weyland Yutanis und die Aliens aufeinandergetroffen. Ein Bild der Verwüstung bot sich Hicks, Scherben von im Geschoßhagel zerborstenen Scheiben und Einschußlöcher an den Wänden, daneben großflächig in den Stahl geätzte Krater, durch die teilweise schon das Unterdeck zu sehen war, zerfetzte, von der Decke hängende Kabel und Rohre... Es ähnelte auf fatale Weise dem Bild, das sich ihm in Hadley's Hope auf Acheron geboten hatte, mit einem fundamentalen Unterschied jedoch: Hier hatten die Aliens keine Zeit gehabt, ihre Opfer spurlos verschwinden zu lassen. Der Korridor war verstopft mit zerrissenen, leblosen Körpern, sowohl Menschen als auch Aliens. Es war ein Gemetzel gewesen. Hicks schätze, daß sich mindestens zehn, zwölf Menschen unter den Opfern befanden. Eine genaue Schätzung war schwierig, da die Aliens bei ihrem Angriff geradezu maßlos gewütet hatten. Als Hicks widerwillig nähertrat, sah er vor sich einen Torso ohne Kopf liegen, gleich daneben einen Arm. Was von den anderen übriggeblieben war, war teilweise nur schwer zu identifizieren.

Hicks kämpfte die aufkommende Übelkeit nieder und trat noch näher. Er mußte wissen, ob Frost sich unter den Opfern befand. Der Boden klebte unter seinen Füßen. Er bemühte sich, nicht darauf zu achten. Glücklicherweise ersparte ihm seine gebrochene und noch immer zugeschwollene Nase, den Geruch dieses Massakers einzuatmen. Seine Empfindungen angesichts dieses Horrors kämpfte er nieder, verstaute sie in einer Ecke seines Bewußtseins, wo sie nicht stören würden. Er hatte schon so einiges gesehen in seinen fast zwölf Dienstjahren bei den Marines, und nichts würde den Horror übertreffen können, dem er sich auf der C-Etage von Hadley's Hope gegenüber gesehen hatte. Sicher, auch dieser Anblick war nicht eben angenehm, aber er hatte zu diesen Leuten hier keine Beziehung. Die Kolonisten auf Acheron waren unschuldig in die Sache hineingeraten, ohne sich auch nur im mindesten dessen bewußt zu sein, was der Auftrag Weyland Yutanis für sie beinhalten würde. Zwei Drittel des Personals waren Frauen und Kinder gewesen. Keine schwerbewaffneten Söldner wie die Sicherheitsgarde des mächtigen Konzerns. Diese hätten wissen müssen, worauf sie sich einließen. Hicks konnte kaum Mitleid mit ihnen haben.

Sein prüfender Blick strich über das blutverschmierte Gesicht eines Mannes, den er während seiner Beratertätigkeit hier unten bereits einige Male flüchtig gesehen hatte. Riser's Bodyguard. Auch dessen bullige Gestalt und schwere Bewaffnung hatten ihn offensichtlich nicht vor den Aliens geschützt, das faustgroße Loch in seinem Kopf war dafür Anzeichen genug. Hicks bückte sich, untersuchte das Gewehr des Mannes. Leer. Nutzlos. Er wandte sich ab, ließ den Blick über die anderen Opfer gleiten. Frost war nicht unter ihnen. Verdammt, wo steckte er bloß?

Hicks ging weiter, vorsichtig, unendlich vorsichtig, auf jedes Geräusch achtend. Das war angesichts des noch immer dröhnenden Alarms nicht ganz einfach, aber ein Überhören würde tödlich sein. Wieder eine offene Tür. Hicks warf einen Blick auf das Namensschild an der Wand. Risers Büro. Das Sekretariat. Er spähte hinein. Es sah relativ ordentlich aus, keine Verwüstung, kein Feuer. War es möglich, daß... Er trat eilig ein, setzte sich nach einem hastigen Rundblick hinter den PC. Reichte der Notstrom eventuell aus, um ihm die Suche ein wenig zu erleichtern? Seine Finger huschten über die Tasten, brachten jedoch keinen Erfolg. Hicks durchstöberte den Schreibtisch, überflog handschriftliche Notizen und auf dem Tisch liegende Schreiben auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis auf Frost's Aufenthaltsort. Nichts, was ihm helfen konnte. Doch, dort! Eine Kartei mit den Nummern der Mitarbeiter. Hicks schlug bei F nach und wurde sofort fündig. Wenn jetzt noch der Kommunikator funktionierte... Er fuhr hoch, blickte scharf zum Eingang hinüber. War dort nicht eben ein Geräusch gewesen? Er hob die Waffe auf, die er auf den Schreibtisch gelegt hatte, und richtete sie auf die offene Tür. Er wartete. Zehn Sekunden, dann 30. Eine Minute. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich nicht. Das aktivierte Sprinklersystem hatte ihn mittlerweile bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Nur zögernd riskierte er es, den Blick von der Tür abzuwenden, um die Plastikkarte mit Frosts Daten zu ergreifen und sie in die Sprechanlage zu stecken. Er drückte eine Taste und erlebte ein Wunder, als der Apparat begann, die Verbindung aufzubauen. Offensichtlich reichte der Notstrom für den Kommunikator. Eventuell hatte er auch eine gesonderte Energieversorgung.

Ungeduldig trommelte Hicks mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum, während der Bildschirm dunkel blieb. Nach einer weiteren Minute gab er es auf. Frost war offensichtlich nicht zu Hause. Demzufolge konnte er immer noch hier sein. Er würde also weitersuchen müssen. Verdammt... Da war das Geräusch wieder. Allerdings kam es nicht vom Eingang sondern von weiter hinten, aus Risers Büro. Hicks sprang auf, hielt den Atem an. Es klang fast so, als ob ... jemand stöhnte? Zumindest klang es menschlich. Den Revolver im Anschlag, bewegte sich Hicks vorsichtig auf die offenstehende Tür zu. Das Geräusch wiederholte sich, jemand rief dort, wenn auch schwach, nach Hilfe! Hicks war jetzt an der Schwelle angekommen und spähte um die Ecke. Das Büro war verwüstet, Hicks bemerkte das aus den Angeln gerissene Ventilationsgitter an der Decke. Kein Zweifel, was hier geschehen war. Ein großer Aktenschrank war umgefallen und lag in der Mitte des Raumes. Das Stöhnen kam von dort. Hicks schritt um den Schrank herum und entdeckte einen Mann, der zur Hälfte unter dem zentnerschweren Gewicht begraben lag. Dr. Riser. Bei Bewußtsein, wenn auch unter großen Schmerzen. Der Schrank hatte ihm offenbar beide Beine zermalmt. Hicks blickte auf den Wissenschaftler herab, außerstande, auch nur einen Funken Mitleid für diesen zu empfinden. Er hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Riser war offensichtlich überrascht, ihn hier unten zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er seine Wache erwartet. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er genügend Kraft gesammelt hatte, um zu sprechen.

"Hicks? Oh Gott, bin ich froh, sie zu sehen! Helfen sie mir, den Schrank von meinen Beinen zu schieben, ja? Ich glaube, sie sind beide geb-" Er verstummte, als er Hicks den Kopf schütteln sah. Wut brandete in ihm auf. "Verdammt, Hicks! Helfen sie mir! Sie können mich doch nicht hier so liegenlassen!"

Hicks schüttelte abermals den Kopf. Derartige Gewaltakte standen zur Zeit völlig außerhalb seiner Möglichkeiten,. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte - was nicht der Fall war - er hätte dieses Gewicht auch nicht einen Zentimeter weit bewegen können. Nicht mit nur einem guten Arm.

"Tut mir leid. Wie sie sehen, bin ich selbst nicht gerade in Bestform."

"Dann holen sie jemanden, verdammt!"

"Es ist niemand mehr da," informierte Hicks Riser ruhig. "Von ihrer Garde ist niemand mehr am Leben. Die anderen sind geflohen." Er ließ den Blick über den Schrank gleiten, die kleine Blutlache, die darunter hervorquoll, und musterte schließlich Risers schweißüberströmtes Gesicht. Er hatte große Schmerzen, oh ja. Und er hatte Angst. Todesangst. Diese war durchaus angebracht, befand Hicks. Offensichtlich war ein Alien durch den Ventilationsschacht in das Büro eingedrungen und hatte dabei den Schrank umgestoßen, der den flüchtenden Riser erfaßt hatte. Warum es den Wissenschaftler nicht getötet hatte, konnte Hicks nur raten. Wahrscheinlich hatte es bemerkt, daß sein Opfer bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt war, und hatte sich dringenderen Aufgaben gewidmet. Keine Zeit, die Beute als Wirt in die Geburtenkammer zu schleppen, zunächst mußten die Gegner erledigt werden. Für dieses unglückliche Exemplar hier würde immer noch genügend Zeit bleiben. Aber bis dahin - vielleicht konnte Riser ihm doch noch nützlich sein. Hicks atmete tief durch..

"War Raymond Frost hier unten, als es passierte?"

Riser starrte ihn verständnislos an.

"Frost? Was zum Teufel schert sie Frost? Helfen sie mir lieber hier raus! Versuchen sie es wenigstens!"

Hicks hockte sich neben den Wissenschaftler, fixierte ihn.

"Vielleicht helfe ich ihnen. Vielleicht. Aber zuerst verraten sie mir, wo ich Frost finden kann."

Eine steile Zornesfalte bildete sich zwischen Risers Brauen. Solange er noch so wütend werden konnte, konnte es ihm noch nicht allzu schlecht gehen.

"Wollen sie mich erpressen?"

"Schön, daß sie so schnell kapieren. Macht sicher ihr College-Abschluß. Das kann uns eine Menge Zeit sparen. Also, wo ist Frost?" Die Hälfte von Hicks Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Raum hinter ihm gerichtet. Auf jedes noch so leise Geräusch. Unachtsamkeit würde hier den Tod bedeuten. Momentan konnte er außer dem beständigen Alarm und dem Rieseln der Sprinkleranlage nichts weiter ausmachen. aber es war mehr als zweifelhaft, ob das so bleiben würde. Riser starrte ihn ungläubig an. Verdammt, verstand dieser Idiot nicht, worum es ging?

"Hören sie, sie verraten mir entweder, wo ich ihn finde, und ich komme anschließend mit ihm zurück und helfe ihnen, oder sie spielen weiter den Stummen und dürfen hier warten, bis die Aliens ein wenig mehr Zeit für sie erübrigen können. Sie haben die Wahl."

Riser kochte, das war nicht zu übersehen. Sämtliche Schmerzen beiseite drängend unternahm er einen weiteren, verzweifelten Versuch, das Zentnergewicht von seinen Beinen zu schieben, nur um Sekunden später schwer atmend und stöhnend wieder zu Boden zu sinken. Schließlich hatte er wieder genügend Luft, um zu sprechen.

Frost... Frost war in Brown's Büro, als es passierte. Glaube ich jedenfalls. Er hatte eine längere Besprechung für heute abend angesetzt. Ich weiß nicht, wo er jetzt ist. Ich - ich habe ihn danach nicht mehr gesehen."

"Aber er hatte Dienst."

"Ja doch."

"Und wo ist Brown's Büro?"

"Oh Gott..." Riser stöhnte verzweifelt auf. "Ganz am Ende des Gangs, rechts. So, verdammt, jetzt helfen sie mir endlich! Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus!"

"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, daß ich das alleine nicht schaffe. Ich komme wieder, sobald ich Frost gefunden habe. Solange müssen sie durchhalten." Hicks wußte nicht, ob er dieses Versprechen einzuhalten gedachte. Er gab niemals leichtfertig sein Wort, und jemand, der es dennoch hatte, konnte sich darauf verlasse, daß Hicks die Verpflichtung ernst nahm, aber Riser verdiente es nicht, daß Hicks um seinetwillen seinen Auftrag gefährdete. Er erhob sich. Riser's Augen füllten sich mit Panik.

"Verdammt, sie können mich doch hier nicht alleine lassen! Wir haben ein Abkommen!"

"Ganz recht." Hicks wandte sich zum Gehen. "Und ich werde es halten, wenn ich kann. Aber momentan gibt es wichtigere Dinge zu tun."

Er verließ den Raum, ohne sich um Riser's Wutgeschrei, in dem inzwischen eine gehörige Portion Panik mitschwang, zu kümmern. Vorsichtig spähte er durch die Tür, um die Ecke. Der Gang lag im roten Licht der Notbeleuchtung nach wie vor einsam da. Zumindest hatte es den Anschein. Acheron hatte ihn gelehrt, daß man sich auf seine Augen in diesem Falle nicht verlassen konnte. Er hätte einen Motion-Tracker gebraucht. Da dieser nicht zur Hand war, mußte er eben auf seine Instinkte vertrauen. Am Ende des Gangs, hatte Riser gesagt. Die Tür dort war verschlossen. Hicks schob die Türflügel manuell beiseite und trat ein. Das Büro wirkte ordentlich, keinerlei Verwüstungen, kein Anzeichen, daß eine der biomechanisches Monstren sich hier Zugang hatte verschaffen können. Aber es war leer. Frustriert schlug Hicks mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

"Frost, verdammt..." Halbherzig durchsuchte er den kleinen Raum. Nicht viel Platz für Verstecke. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Verdammt, wahrscheinlich hatte sich Frost längst in Sicherheit gebracht, während er hier unten sein Leben riskierte! Wenn er nur sicher sein könnte... Er kehrte auf dem Absatz um. Drei oder vier Räume fehlten ihm noch hier unten. Er würde jeweils einen Blick riskieren. Sollte er seinen Helfer am Ende noch immer nicht gefunden habe, würde er ebenfalls von hier verschwinden. Wenn Frost es geschafft hatte, gut, er hatte seine Nummer, er würde mit ihm in Kontakt treten können. Wenn nicht... nun, dann mußte er es eben irgendwie alleine schaffen. Er lief eilig zurück, blickte in jeden Raum, an dem er vorbeikam, hinein. Im zweiten, einem größeren Labor, fand er vier Leichen vor. Allesamt fürchterlich zugerichtet. Frost befand sich nicht unter ihnen. Weiter. Der Qualm wurde wieder etwas dichter, als er dem Brand wieder näher kam. Das Feuer wütete in dem zerstörten Großlabor, ohne von dem von der Decke herabrieselndem Wasser auch nur im mindesten beeinflußt zu werden. Keine Chance, dort vorbeizukommen. Er mußte einen anderen Weg finden.

Als er sich suchend umblickte, fiel ihm ein unregelmäßiges Loch in der Wand auf. Er trat näher heran. Korrodiert, zweifellos. Eines der Aliens mußte es hier übel erwischt haben, der künstliche Durchgang hatte einen Durchmesser von fast einem Meter. Vielleicht war das ein Weg. Vorsichtig berührte Hicks mit der Mündung seines Revolvers den wie geschmolzen aussehenden Rand. Offensichtlich war die Säure nicht mehr aktiv. Ohne zu zögern stieg er hindurch. Nur, um sich unvermittelt mitten in der Bruthöhle der Aliens wiederzufinden! In der leeren Bruthöhle. Es war kein Alien auszumachen, weder eines der ausgewachsenen, noch irgendeine der Zwischenformen. Die lederartigen, fast meterhohen Eier waren alle geöffnet und schienen ihren Inhalt schon lange von sich gegeben zu haben. Neben einigen lagen Facehugger-Skelette. Die Überreste mehrerer Menschen - alle mit dem charakteristischen Loch in der Brust - hingen an den Wänden, von den Aliens in einer Art perversen Kunstform in ein einheitliches Ganzes eingefügt. Hicks zögerte. Er hatte keine Chance, die nach draußen führende Sicherheitstür durch den Gang zu erreichen, die Flammen schlugen dort bis zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und ließen das Metall bereits rot glühen. Und Gott alleine wußte, was für Dämpfe der übelriechende Qualm aus dem Labor mit sich führte. nein, er würde es hierdurch versuchen müssen. Anscheinend war er in dieser Kammer das einzige Lebewesen. Dennoch war Vorsicht geboten.

Langsam schritt Hicks durch das von den Biomechanoiden geschaffene Labyrinth, tunlichst darauf bedacht, so wenig Geräusche wie möglich zu verursachen. Selbst das Atmen hatte er auf das Notwendigste reduziert, zwischendurch immer wieder die Luft anhaltend, wenn er um eine Ecke bog, ohne zu wissen, was sich eventuell dahinter verbarg. Sein eigener rasender Herzschlag kam ihm verräterisch laut vor. Wo war die Königin? War sie noch hier? Der Revolver wirkte geradezu lächerlich klein in seiner Hand. Was sollte er mit einer 38er gegen ein 14-Fuß Monster ausrichten? Aber sie würde nicht mehr hier sein, oder? Sie würde nicht am Ort ihrer Gefangenschaft bleiben. Sie würde sich einen passenden Platz suchen, einen, wo sie ihre Brut ungestört in die Welt setzen konnte.

Zumindest hoffte Hicks das. Er bog um eine weitere Ecke und wußte plötzlich, wo er sich befand. Dies war die Kammer, die er durch die Scheibe hatte einsehen können. Richtig, die Stahljalousien waren noch immer dort oben. Hinter dem Sicherheitsglas tobte eine Flammenhölle und zeichnete bizarre Schattenmuster an die Wände und auf Hicks' Gesicht. Gleich dort drüben hatte die Königin über ihren Soldaten gethront. Der Platz war leer. Hicks atmete auf. Jetzt mußte er nur noch einen Ausgang finden. Sicher mußte es hier irgendwo eine Tür oder Schleuse geben. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, in welche Richtung die Sicherheitsoffiziere die für den Versuch bestimmten Verbrecher abgeführt hatten. Es mußte rechts von ihm sein. Er wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, als ein nervenzerfetzendes Geräusch wie von Fingernägeln, die über eine Tafel gezogen wurden, von der Scheibe kam. Sein Kopf fuhr herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um die fünfzehn Meter lange Glasfläche in Millionen von tödlichen, kleinen Geschossen zerspringen zu sehen, die ein weißblauer Feuerball auf ihn zuschleuderte. Bevor er reagieren konnte, erfaßte ihn die Druckwelle der Explosion und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand. Benommen blieb er liegen...

... lautes Summen breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus, dann tauchte sein Bewußtsein schlagartig wieder aus der grauen Nebelzone auf. So kurz nach der Explosion, daß der Knall der Verpuffung noch immer in seinen Ohren nachhallte. Grellweiße Phantomlichter tanzten vor seinen Augen, sie verblichen nur langsam, als sich seine Augen allmählich wieder dem Dämmerlicht in der Kammer anpaßten. Hicks schüttelte betäubt den Kopf. Die Tatsache, daß dieser noch immer auf seinen Schultern saß, war keineswegs selbstverständlich. Der Glasregen hätte ihn in Tausende winzige Teile schneiden können. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Allerdings fiel es ihm verdammt schwer zu atmen.

Nicht nur die intensive Hitze war daran schuld, sondern vor allem ein immenses Gewicht, das auf seiner Brust lag. Er blickte hoch. Anscheinend war ein Teil der Deckenverkleidung mit runtergekommen und hielt ihn am Boden fest. Möglicherweise hatte er es dieser Platte zu verdanken, daß er noch am Leben war. Wie ein Schutzschild hatte sie den tödlichen Splitterregen bis auf einige winzige, harmlose Schnittwunden von ihm abgehalten. Jetzt störte sie allerdings.

Hicks nahm seine Kräfte zusammen und schob. Es war schwierig mit seinem Handicap, aber die Platte bewegte sich. Zentimeterweise. Endlich fiel sie hinunter. Hicks atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf. Sein erster Blick galt dem Nebenraum. Das Feuer hatte durch die Explosion erheblich an Schwung verloren, es sah nicht so aus, als würde es auf diesen Raum übergreifen. Gut. Eine Bestandsaufnahme bei ihm selbst ergab keine wesentliche Änderung. Nichts, womit er nicht fertig würde, obwohl die Kopfschmerzen jetzt wieder schlimmer wurden. Er hatte verdammtes Glück gehabt. Eventuell konnte er sich jetzt sogar durch den völlig verwüsteten Nebenraum zur Sicherheitstür durchschlagen, und dann nichts wie weg hier! Sein Bedarf an derlei Abenteuern war gestillt. Er hatte noch anderes zu tun...

Ein weiteres Gewicht lag auf seinen Beinen und hinderte ihn am Aufstehen. Hicks war überrascht, eines der großen, schweren Schaltpulte dort liegen zu sehen. Die Explosion mußte den mehrere Zentner wiegenden Apparat durch die gesamte Kammer geschleudert haben. Riser fiel ihm ein. Wie leicht hätte ihm hier das gleiche passieren können... Wie durch ein Wunder hatte das schwere Gerät ihm nicht die Beine zertrümmert, da der Boden uneben war und eine kleine, von den Aliens geschaffene Erhöhung die Kante des Stahlkastens einige Zentimeter vom Boden fernhielten. Das Gewicht hielt ihn zwar gefangen, hatte sich aber nicht völlig herabsenken können. Hicks beugte sich vor, um das Pult fortzuschieben, gab aber nach wenigen Versuchen auf, als er entdeckte, daß sich ein Teil des Gerätes durch die Wucht der Explosion tief in die Wand gebohrt hatte und dort unverrückbar festsaß. Verdammt... er untersuchte den Boden.

Das Alienmaterial, das ihn bedeckte, war zäh und nur schwer zu beseitigen, aber wie es aussah, war dies die einzige Möglichkeit.

Er begann, mit dem etwas beweglicheren linken Fuß eine Vertiefung in das metallisch glänzende Nistmaterial zu treten, bewegte das Bein hin und her, bis er nach einigen Minuten auf dem Stahlboden angekommen war. Er stöhnte, mühte sich, den Knöchel durch den nur wenige Zentimeter breiten Spalt zu ziehen. Verdammt, es war eng... zu eng! Er beugte sich wieder vor, knüpfte die Schnürsenkel seiner Boots auf und versuchte es noch einmal. Sein Fuß bewegte sich. Um Millimeter. Er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen. Wasser von der Sprinkleranlage lief ihm vermischt mit Schweiß und Blut in die Augen. Ärgerlich wischte er es fort. Noch einmal! Er biß die Zähne zusammen und zog. Geade, als er dachte, er würde es wieder nicht schaffen, gab der Spalt seinen Fuß frei.

Hicks atmete tief durch. Die Hälfte hatte er geschafft. Der andere Fuß würde allerdings noch schwieriger werden. Er beugte sich vor, um den Schwierigkeitsgrad seiner Aufgabe abzuschätzen, als ihm eine winzige Bewegung am Rande seines Blickfeldes auffiel. Er blickte auf. Was war - er erstarrte. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt saß ein Facehugger! Die langen dünnen Finger ruhten auf einer Ausbuchtung der Wand, bewegungslos. Lediglich ein schwaches Pulsieren des handflächenförmigen Körpers zeigte an, daß die Höllenkreatur lebte.

Wie hypnotisiert starrte Hicks den sechsbeinigen Alptraum an, außerstande, Atem zu holen. Alle Geräusche um ihn herum, das Knistern des Feuers im Nebenraum, der von Ferne durch die Gänge hallende Alarm, das Rauschen der Sprinkleranlage, alles verschwand, wurde ausgelöscht durch die tödliche Bedrohung, die dort, keine zehn Meter von ihm entfernt, auf ihn lauerte, nur darauf wartete, daß er sich bewegte. Die einzig existenten Geräusche waren der Trommelwirbel seines Herzens, das in seiner Brust schier zu zerspringen schien, und das Rauschen des Blutes durch seine Adern. Ihm wurde schwindlig. Nur undeutlich nahm er wahr, daß er schon die ganze Zeit über die Luft anhielt. Seine Lungen brannten, forderten neuen Sauerstoff, sein Kopf dröhnte und pochte, schrie nach Luft. Wie konnte er atmen? Eine Stahlfessel schien sich um seine Brust zu schnüren und sich mit jedem Pulsschlag enger zu ziehen. Er holte Luft. Ein langer, flacher, lautloser Atemzug, dessen er sich in aller Deutlichkeit bewußt wurde. Fast fühlte er, wie seine Lungen sich ausdehnten, wie sich sein Brustkorb hob. Sah der Facehugger diese Bewegung?

Der neue Sauerstoff riß ihn aus seiner Trance. Er mußte sich zwingen, die Augen von der Kreatur abzuwenden. Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen, suchte Hicks nach seiner Waffe. Wo war sie hingefallen? Er hatte sie losgelassen, als er gegen die Wand geprallt war. Er konnte sie nicht sehen. Wieder blickte er auf den Facehugger. Er hatte sich nicht bewegt, lag auf dem Vorsprung wie eine Attrappe, bis auf das schwache Auf und Ab seiner Flanken. Jetzt rollte er den muskulösen Schwanz ein kleines Stück enger um sich herum. Vorbereitungen zum Sprung? Oder nur ein bequemeres Zurechtlegen?

Hicks wagte sich nicht zu bewegen. Er konnte, ja, er durfte sich nicht bewegen. In seiner derzeitigen Verfassung würde er nicht in der Lage sein, einen Angriff abzuwehren! Vielleicht würde die Bedrohung vorübergehen. Vielleicht würde der Facehugger verschwinden, ihn für tot oder einen Teil des Bodens halten.

Nichts, gar nichts befand sich in seinem Blickfeld, was sich als Waffe verwenden ließe. Weder sein Revolver, noch sonst irgendwas. Er blieb regungslos sitzen, den Blick wie gebannt auf den fleischfarbenen Alptraum gerichtet. Ein Krampf begann sich in seinem noch immer eingeklemmten Bein zu bilden, Hicks konnte spüren, wie die Oberschenkelmuskulatur sich drohend zusammenzog. Nicht jetzt, nicht jetzt! Er konzentrierte sich, versuchte, die beginnenden Schmerzen fortzudenken, sie in die imaginäre Kiste zu sperren, doch er bekam keinen festen Griff. Sie entglitten ihm wieder und wieder, mit jedem Mal an Intensität zunehmend. Keine Bewegung, keine Bewegung, keine Bewegung! Seine Muskeln zitterten und verwandelten sich plötzlich in einen schmerzenden, steinharten Knoten!

Er fuhr zusammen. Eine winzige Bewegung. Sie reichte. Mit aller Kraft seines muskulösen Schwanzes stieß sich der Facehugger ab, flog durch die Luft auf ihn zu, mit diesem ersten Satz bereits die Hälfte der Distanz hinter sich lassend.

Hicks warf sich nach hinten, zerrte, riß an seiner Fessel, die seinen Fuß unbarmherzig eingeklemmt hielt. Er zog, zog mit aller Kraft, spürte, wie der Knöchel gegen das Metall drückte, das Leder des Schuhs abgeschabt wurde, schließlich die Haut. Vergeblich.

Der Facehugger eilte auf seinen dünnen Spinnenbeinen mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Hicks warf sich herum, in heller Panik jetzt, den Boden um sich herum nach irgendeiner Waffe absuchend. Der Revolver - dort lag er, rechts von ihm, in unmittelbarer Nähe. Er streckte die Linke danach aus, streckte sich. Es reichte nicht. Ein kurzer Blick zurück. Der Facehugger hatte ihn fast erreicht!

Er bewegte den rechten Arm, und augenblicklich fuhr ein wütender Schmerz durch seine verletzte Schulter. Er stöhnte auf, streckte sich weiter. Seine Finger streiften den Kolben. Wieder ein Blick. Der Facehugger hatte das Schaltpult passiert, befand sich jetzt in Reichweite. Noch ein Versuch, ein Strecken bis zum letzten möglichen Zentimeter. Die Waffe rutschte weg! Ein Gewicht landete auf seinen Schienbeinen, klettere mit gnadenloser Schnelligkeit an ihm empor.

Hicks fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch, schlug mit der Linken nach dem Facehugger. Hart. Fegte die monströse Scheußlichkeit fort, bevor diese einen festen Halt gefunden hatte. Nur ein kurzes Stück. Wieder streckte sich Hicks nach dem direkt vor ihm liegenden Revolver, die tobenden Schmerzen in seiner Schulter ignorierend, wieder kam er bis auf wenige Millimeter heran, spürte schließlich das Metall. Wieder rutschte die Waffe fort.

Etwas landete auf seinem Bauch. Er wandte den Kopf, schlug erneut nach der Kreatur, ebenso hart. Seine Faust landete auf gummiartigem, kalten Gewebe, als würde er einen großen Fisch schlagen. Der Facehugger klammerte sich an seiner Hand fest.

Er schlug sie auf den Boden, in die neben ihm liegenden Scherben. Mehrmals. Das Wesen hielt fest, schlang seinen Schwanz um Hicks Unterarm und arbeitete sich weiter vor, löste zwei langgliedrige Fingers und tastete nach dem Gesicht seiner Beute. Hicks hatte so gut wie keine Kraft im rechten Arm, doch die Verzweiflung verlieh ihm mehr Energie, als er für möglich gehalten hatte; er zerrte an dem Facehugger, versuchte panisch, ihn von seinem Arm zu lösen. Plötzlich schnellte der muskulöse Schwanz des Wesens vor und schlang sich um seinen Hals, zog sich zu engen Spiralen zusammen, jede Luftzufuhr abrupt abschneidend.

Instinktiv griff Hicks mit beiden Händen nach der lebendigen Schlinge. Sofort löste der Facehugger die restlichen Finger und zog sich an sein Gesicht heran, fand Halt an Hicks' Haaren und ließ die Hand völlig los. Hicks hatte weder Zeit noch Luft für einen Schrei, als sich die dunkle Masse der Kreatur vor seine Augen schob; ein frischer, heißer Strom reinster Panik durchzuckte ihn, ließ ihn sich noch einmal aufbäumen, an dem Facehugger zerren und reißen, der wie glühendes Pech an seinem Gesicht hing. Etwas drängte gegen seine Lippen. Er warf sich herum, schlug mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden, versuchte, die Höllenkreatur abzustreifen; schlug noch einmal auf den Boden, und noch einmal.

Helle Explosionen, verursacht durch Sauerstoffmangel, blitzten vor seinen Augen auf, seine Lungen zogen sich schmerzhaft zusammen, brannten wie Feuer. Er widersetzte sich, riß die Hände hoch, schaffte es irgendwie, sie zwischen seinen Mund und den Leib des Facehuggers zu schieben. Etwas Kaltes versuchte sich unnachgiebig durch seine Finger hindurchzubohren, drängte, drängte auf seinen Mund zu. Hicks preßte die Lippen zusammen, gleichzeitig spürte er, wie seine Kräfte rapide nachließen. Die weißen Flecken vor seinen Augen wurden dunkler, das Donnern seines Pulses schwächer und schwächer... Noch einmal versuchte er, seinen Fuß freizubekommen, und plötzlich ging es aberwitzig leicht. Er fiel mit Wucht nach hinten. Die Waffe war jetzt in Reichweite, aber er war inzwischen zu schwach, um nach ihr zu greifen. Die Realität entglitt ihm Stück für Stück. Seine Hände verloren ihre Kraft, sanken zur Seite.

Sekundenbruchteile vor der Bewußtlosigkeit wurde das Verlangen nach Sauerstoff schließlich übermächtig, er öffnete den Mund zu einem vergeblichen Atemzug und spürte nur noch undeutlich, wie etwas Dickes, Hartes allmählich seine Kehle hinunterwanderte. Dann löschte eine tiefe Dunkelheit alles Grauen aus...


	8. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

* * *

Raymond Frost war die Erleichterung in Person, als er aus Hicks' Krankenzimmer trat. Er hatte gewußt, daß der schweigsame Marine irgend etwas plante, etwas gegen diese unheimlichen Aliens unternehmen würde. Es war wichtig, ihm dabei zu helfen. Teils, um das eigene Gewissen zu beruhigen, teils, weil ihm allmählich selber himmelangst wurde. Je mehr er über diese bizarre Lebensform herausgefunden hatte, desto offensichtlicher wurde es, daß sich Weyland Yutani in diesem Falle wohl zuviel vorgenommen hatte. Die eigene Leistungsfähigkeit wurde weit überschätzt. Frost glaubte erkannt zu haben, daß die Aliens nur mit ihnen spielten, auf ihre Experimente eingingen, um sich die Langeweile ein wenig zu vertreiben, oder sogar mehr über ihre Bewacher zu erfahren. Eines war überdeutlich klar geworden: Sämtliche Anstrengungen, sämtliche Aktionen gingen von der Königin aus. Frost wußte nicht, ob es sich hierbei um eine Art Telepathie handelte, mit der sie ihre Arbeiter und Soldaten koordinierte, oder ob es lediglich unbemerkte Gesten waren, mit denen sie ihren Willen kundtat, aber sie war das unumstrittene Oberhaupt des Stammes.

Als Dr.Riser auf die Idee gekommen war, eine zweite Alienkönigin heranzuzüchten, hatten sie feststellen müssen, daß die Herrscherin niemanden neben sich duldete. Das Jungtier hatte keine fünf Minuten lang überlebt. Für Frost stellte sich jetzt die Frage, ob die Aliens eventuell hilflos waren, wenn man ihnen die Königin nahm. Eine Antwort darauf schien ihm wichtig, sie konnte eventuell dem Sergeant bei seiner Aufgabe weiterhelfen.

Also hatte Frost für den nächsten Tag einen Termin mit Walter Brown, dem gewichtigen älteren Chef-Genetiker der Gesellschaft ausgemacht, der Riser auch bei dessen Verhaltensexperimenten regelmäßig unterstützte. Brown würde daran nichts Auffälliges finden; sein junger Schützling, der in jeder Beziehung ein Genie auf seinem Gebiet zu werden versprach, hatte schon immer bemerkenswerten Wissensdurst gezeigt und ihn so manchen Abend noch Stunden über den Feierabend hinaus mit Fachgesprächen an den Arbeitsplatz gefesselt. Nein, Brown war sicher. Darüber hinaus wußte er auch über fast alles Bescheid, was in diesen Labors vor sich ging.

Brown war es auch gewesen, der Frost vor einigen Tagen mürrisch zugemurmelt hatte, daß ihm dieser "verdammte Marine" nicht ganz geheuer vorkam. Frost, der Hicks nur hin und wieder im Vorbeigehen zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte sich daraufhin ihren Berater einmal genauer betrachtet. Er mußte seinem Vorgesetzten recht geben: Hatte Hicks sich schon von Beginn seiner Beschäftigung mit diesem Projekt an wenig kooperativ verhalten, so war er in den letzten Tagen geradezu auffällig schweigsam, gleichzeitig jedoch aufs Äußerste gereizt. Frost war einmal fast mit ihm zusammengeprallt, als dieser unvermittelt aus Riser's Büro gestürmt kam, einen Blick in den Augen, der Frost schnell einen großen Bogen um den 1,85m großen, breitschultrigen Marine machen ließ. Hicks hatte ihn kaum beachtet, doch Frost hatte ihm hinterher gesehen, bis er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Nein, es war sonnenklar gewesen: Etwas lag in der Luft. Etwas, das Riser garantiert nicht passen würde. Er hatte noch einmal den Gang hinunter geblickt und war dann in Riser's Sekretariat eingetreten. Sue, die junge, recht hübsche Sekretärin des Doktors, die sich bereits des öfteren während der gelegentlichen gemeinsamen Mittagessen in der Kantine mit Frost bitterlich über Riser's unmögliche Art beklagt hatte, hatte ihn angelächelt, als sie ihn sah.

"Raymond! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

"Mir?" Er hatte die Akten, die er für Riser herausgesucht hatte, auf ihren Tisch gelegt. "Oh, ich - ich wäre nur beinahe mit einem lebendigen Vulkan zusammengestoßen."

Sue's Lächeln war breiter geworden. Sie kaute auf einem Kaugummi herum.

"Ach, Sergeant Hicks? Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, das nächste Mal werde ich ihn nicht zu meinem Chef reinlassen. Die beiden werden sich noch die Köpfe einschlagen!"

"Worum ging's denn diesmal?"

"Keine Ahnung."

Die Tür summte und Crenna, Riser's bulliger Sicherheitsbeauftragter, war eingetreten. Sue hatte ihn vorbeigewunken.

"Gehen sie besser gleich rein, er wartet schon auf sie." Sie hatte gewartet, bis sich die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer wieder geschlossen hatte, bevor sie sich verschwörerisch über den Tisch gebeugt hatte.

"Als Hicks gerade erst verschwunden war, schnauzte er mich an, ich sollte unbedingt sofort Crenna zu ihm schicken. Ich weiß nicht, was die beiden jetzt da drinnen besprechen, aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, daß das für jemanden Konsequenzen haben wird." Sie hatte bedeutungsvoll die Brauen gehoben.

Die Konsequenzen - oh ja, für jemanden hatte das in der Tat Konsequenzen gehabt. Dr. Sanderson hatte ihn zunächst nicht in das Krankenzimmer gelassen, und selbst, als er am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages endlich vorgelassen wurde, hatte Hicks noch so fürchterlich ausgesehen, daß er sich gefragt hatte, ob sein Besuch überhaupt einen Sinn hatte. Sicherlich würden einige Tage, vielleicht sogar Wochen vergehen, bis der Marine seinen Plan, sofern er überhaupt einen hatte, durchführen konnte. Nun, vielleicht kam ihm seine Hilfe dafür um so gelegener...

Das Gespräch hatte nicht gut begonnen. Frost hatte das ihm entgegenschlagende Mißtrauen förmlich riechen können, dazu fühlte er sich äußerst unwohl unter Hicks' intensivem Blick. Wie sollte er ihn überzeugen, daß er es ehrlich meinte? Frost hatte instinktiv den Weg gewählt, der ihm als der erfolgversprechendste erschienen war: Das Teilen seiner Informationen und die Erwähnung seines Bruders. Ein guter Weg. Er konnte sehen, wie er durchdrang, wie Hicks' feindselige Haltung von Sekunde zu Sekunde abnahm und zunehmend durch reges Interesse ersetzt wurde. Hoffnung hatte sich in ihm geregt.

Dementsprechend enttäuscht war er dann auch zunächst gewesen, als Hicks bestritt, einen Aktionsplan für die Beseitigung der Aliens vorliegen zu haben, und seine Bemerkung, er würde sich aber im Falle eines Falles an ihn wenden, klang verdächtig nach Abwimmelei. Doch dann hatte Frost seinem Gegenüber in die Augen gesehen und erkannt, daß es diesem ernst war. Weiß Gott, er hatte noch nie einen solchen Ernst in irgendeinem Gesicht gesehen. Plötzlich schlug sein Herz bis zum Halse. Er wußte zwar nicht, was er sich soeben eingebrockt hatte, aber zumindest würde die Sache nicht ohne ihn ablaufen! Er würde den Sergeanten nicht enttäuschen!

So kam es, daß er, als der Alarm unvermittelt ansprang, bei seinem Boß Brown im Büro gesessen hatte, völlig in ein angeregtes Gespräch über die Sinne der Aliens vertieft. Walter Brown hatte gerade die Kaffeetasse zum Mund geführt, als die durchdringende Sirene ertönte, und den Inhalt vor Schreck auf seinen Kittel gegossen.

"Achtung! Die innere Sicherheitszone wurde durchbrochen. Begeben sie sich schnell und geordnet zu den Ausgängen!... Achtung! Die innere -"

Mehrere Sekunden lang hatten sie sich nur angestarrt, jeder im Gesicht des anderen einen Spiegelbild des eigenen Entsetzens sehend. Die innere Sicherheitszone, das war der Code für das Top-Secret Labor Risers. Das Labor, in dem sich die Aliens aufhielten.

Von draußen drang jetzt Kampflärm zu ihnen, das Rattern von automatischen Waffen, sporadisch ein heller, zorniger Schrei eines der Aliens, dann menschliche Schreie. Diese hielten auch noch an, als das Gewehrfeuer verstummte. Frost sprang auf.

"Wir müssen hier raus!"

"Sind sie wahnsinnig?" Brown schüttelte heftig den Kopf, als er mit Schwung mit dem Stuhl zurückrutschte und sich ebenfalls erhob. "Und ihnen direkt in die Arme rennen? Nein! Ich bleibe hier. Hier werden sie nicht reinkommen."

"Himmel, sie wissen doch, wie kräftig die sind!" schrie Frost. "Sie werden die Tür einschlagen, und hier können sie sich nirgends verstecken!"

Er sah, wie Brown zögerte. Offenbar war ihm dieser Gedanke auch bereits gekommen.

"Haben sie einen besseren Vorschlag?"

Frost hatte einen.

"Den Lagerraum. Dort ist es erstens kühl, was die Aliens nicht mögen. Zweitens gibt es keinerlei Ventilationsschächte, durch die sie eindringen könnten. Die Türen sind zwanzig Zentimeter dick. Das sollte reichen. Ich weiß, daß sie den Code für die Tür kennen."

Frost wußte, daß der Lagerraum eine große Anzahl der verschiedensten biologischen Kampfstoffe beinhaltete, aber verdammt - die Behälter sollten eigentlich sicher sein. Bestimmt war es besser, als hier auf das unweigerliche Eindringen der Bestien zu warten. Brown dachte einen kurzen Augenblick nach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Bis dahin werde ich es nicht schaffen. Sie vielleicht, sie sind jung und schnell. Es sind immerhin zwanzig, dreißig Meter, und dann muß ich die Tür noch öffnen. Das gefällt mir nicht... Ich gebe ihnen aber den Code. Sie könnten's schaffen!"

Er ergriffe einen Stift und schrieb hastig eine Buchstaben- und Zahlenreihe nieder. Den Zettel steckte er dem widerstrebenden Frost in die Hand.

"Gehen sie. Beeilen sie sich!"

"Kommen sie mit mir!"

"Junge, das hat keinen Sinn!"

"Augenblick! Ich checke die Lage, und wenn alles einigermaßen ruhig aussieht, kommen sie mit mir, okay? Okay."

Frost fand es bemerkenswert schwierig, die Tür zu öffnen. Was, wenn gerade in diesem Moment eines dieser Monster hier vorbeilief? Er blockte den Gedanken rigoros ab und öffnete. Fast im gleichen Moment bebte der Boden unter seinen Füßen, als eine gewaltige Explosion die Station erschütterte. Für einige kurze Schocksekunden erlosch das Licht und hinterließ undurchdringliche Schwärze, bis zögernd die Notbeleuchtung ansprang.

"Was ist passiert?"

Brown stand direkt hinter ihm und spähte ebenfalls den Gang hinunter, der jetzt von einem hellen Flackern erleuchtet wurde.

"Scheint, als habe einer der Schüsse etwas Wichtiges getroffen." Er blickte in die andere Richtung. "Sieht ruhig aus. Also, kommen sie mit?"

Brown kämpfte mit sich. Die relative Sicherheit dieser vier Wände verlassen und durch den ungeschützten Korridor laufen? Andererseits wirkte der Gang tatsächlich recht verlassen. Vielleicht sollten sie sogar versuchen, ganz aus dem Gelände Weyland Yutanis zu verschwinden... Er unterbreitete Frost seinen Vorschlag. Dieser war nicht begeistert.

"Vorerst lieber nicht. Wenn noch irgendwelche dieser Xenos am Leben sind, sind wir nirgendwo auf GATEWAY sicherer als im Lagerraum. Ich werde auf jeden Fall dorthin gehen. Natürlich müssen sie tun, was sie für richtig halten." Er blickte sich um und sah Browns skeptische Miene. Schließlich nickte dieser jedoch entschlossen.

"Okay. Lassen sie's uns versuchen!"

Sie rannten los. Frost konnte es kaum glauben, aber er fühlte sich gut. Lebendig. Die Todesgefahr jagte einen Adrenalinschock nach dem anderen durch seinen Körper, peitschte ihn voran. Er lief so schnell, daß er seinen Kollegen schon nach wenigen Metern deutlich hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er hörte nicht Brown's Keuchen, als dieser sich abmühte, den Anschluß zu halten, und befand sich bereits an der Tür zum Lagerraum, als ein Laut ihn endlich veranlaßte, zurückzublicken.

Es war verwirrend - einen Augenblick lang sah er noch Brown's zappelnde Beine an der Decke, im nächsten Moment war der Gang hinter ihm leer. Seine Eingeweide wurden zu Wasser, seine Beine zu Gummi, als sich mit einer fließenden, graziösen Bewegung eine gut zwei Meter große, metallisch schimmernde Gestalt aus dem aufgerissenen Schachtgitter herabgleiten ließ und den Gang blockierte. Rotes Licht wurde von einem chromblitzenden Doppelgebiß reflektiert. Fasziniert und geschockt zugleich starrte Frost auf die Albtraumausgeburt, völlig paralysiert. Die Reihen tödlicher Stahlspitzen öffneten sich drohend, als ein durchdringendes Zischen an sein Ohr drang. Es riß ihn aus seiner Trance!

Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich ab, hämmerte die Öffnungskombination in die Tastatur. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie das Alien einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Die Türflügel schwebten beiseite. Frost quetschte sich hindurch und drückte schon auf Schließen, als sich die Tür noch nicht einmal ganz geöffnet hatte. Das Alien sprang - und prallte gegen die schwere Stahltür! Frost zuckte zurück, als der kraftvolle Arm des Xenomorphen durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Tür und Wand fuhr, nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt durch die Luft harkte! Etwas lag hinter ihm, er stolperte und fiel zurück, außerstande, den Blick von dem Schauspiel abzuwenden. Die Tür hatte sich fast geschlossen und den Arm des Aliens eingeklemmt.

Das Wesen drehte schier durch, schlug mit der anderen Hand wie rasend gegen seine Fessel, ohne den dicken Stahltüren einen entscheidenden Schaden zufügen zu können. Frost konnte die Hydraulik kämpfen hören, die Tür zu schließen. Bei jeder anderen Tür wäre er jetzt verdammt gewesen - sie öffneten sich automatisch wieder, wenn sich jemand oder etwas in der Lichtschranke befand. Diese hier war jedoch - wegen des hochbrisanten Inhalts des hinter ihr liegenden Raums - speziell dazu konstruiert worden, sicher zu schließen - und geschlossen zu bleiben, wenn einmal der entsprechende Code eingegeben worden war. Frost befand sich jetzt in einem Raum mit diversen hochgiftigen Chemikalien, mehreren Dutzend tödlicher biologischer Kampfstoffe und weiteren Hundertschaften bisher unerforschter Krankheitserreger. Und dennoch hämmerte der wahre Tod dort draußen an seine Tür!

Wie gebannt sah er zu, wie das Alien, seinen Arm nicht mehr freibekommend, eine ruckartige Bewegung machte - und das eingeklemmte Körperglied einfach in dem Spalt zurückließ! Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei wandte sich die Kreatur ab, während die austretende Säure sich in Tür und Boden fraß. Schwaden ätzender Dämpfe wehten träge in den Lagerraum hinein. Frost riß die Augen auf und blickte sich hastig um. Keiner der gekennzeichneten Container stand nahe der Tür, die Gefahr, daß ein Säureschwall sich durch die Isolierung bis an die Kampfstoffe hindurch fressen konnte, war somit gebannt. Aber was war mit der Tür? Würde sie halten? Bange Sekunden vergingen, in denen Frost hilflos beobachtete, wie sich Blasen auf dem Metall bildeten, aus denen schließlich Löcher wurden. Keines von ihnen war groß genug, um seine Sicherheit zu gefährden. Die Tür donnerte zu. Es wurde ruhig.

Das Zittern begann sofort. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden bebte Frost's Körper wie Espenlaub, und er umklammerte im Sitzen seine Beine und kauerte sich zusammen, während der Schock über das knappe Entkommen durch seinen Nervenenden jagte...

------------

Die Aliens überschwemmten die Station wie die Viren einer tödlichen Krankheit - unaufhaltbar bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch Luft- und Ventilationsschächte und hinterließen Tod und Vernichtung, wo immer sie auf menschliches Leben trafen. Die in aller Eile ausgesandten Marinetrupps hatten Schwierigkeiten, sich ihre Wege durch die panisch flüchtende Menge zu bahnen und wurden durch die Flüchtlinge massiv in ihrer Funktion behindert - in den überfüllten Korridoren war es bald unmöglich, auch nur einen Schuß abzugeben. Schließlich wurde versucht, der Gefahr durch Versiegelung sämtlicher Schotts zwischen den einzelnen Sektionen GATEWAYs Einhalt zu gebieten, doch die Parasiten ließen sich nicht aufhalten, bald kamen die ersten Meldungen von Alienaktivitäten auch aus den anderen Flügeln der Station. In aller Eile wurde schließlich damit begonnen, die Zivilisten mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Schiffen zu evakuieren. Der Alarm hallte durch die Gänge...

---------------

"Sergeant? Sergeant Hicks!"

Die Stimme drang durch Hicks' Alptraum hindurch, riß ihn aus der brodelnden Schwärze empor. Er wußte nicht, was er dort zurückließ, er wußte nur, daß es unangenehm gewesen war. Aber auch das Aufwachen war nicht viel angenehmer. Er wehrte sich. Er war müde, sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, und er hatte nur noch den Wunsch, liegenzubleiben. Sich auszuruhen. An nichts mehr denken... nur noch schlafen... schlafen...

Ein frischer, heller Schmerz veranlaßte ihn schließlich doch, die Augen zu öffnen und gleichzeitig mit der Hand nach seiner brennenden Wange zu tasten.

"Was...?" Ein junges, besorgt blickendes Gesicht war direkt vor ihm. Hicks starrte einige lange Momente in völliger Desorientierung hoch und sah sein Gegenüber erleichtert lächeln. Er... er kannte den jungen Mann, oder? Er mußte ihn eigentlich kennen... gleich, gleich würde der Name kommen, irgendwo ausgestoßen aus dem pochenden und stampfenden Crescendo, das in seinem Schädel wütete.

"Fro-... Frost?"

Das Lächeln des Jungen wurde breiter.

"Gott sei Dank, ich dachte schon, es hätte sie erwischt!"

"Mich erwischt?" Hicks setzte sich auf, sah sich benommen um. Die Kammer, er war noch immer in der Kammer der Aliens. "Ich weiß nicht..." Er schluckte. Verdammt, das tat weh. Er betaste vorsichtig seinen Hals, sog scharf die Luft ein. Seine Handflächen fühlten sich seltsam an. Er musterte sie nachdenklich. Beide waren von getrocknetem Blut verkrustet. Aufgeschürft.

Frost hockte direkt neben ihm.

"Was ist passiert?" Er selbst hatte sich erst nach mehreren Stunden aus seinem Versteck hervorgewagt und sich in einer völlig verlassenen Laborlandschaft wiedergefunden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in der Zwischenzeit auf GATEWAY alles geschehen sein mochte. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden hatte er den Sergeanten schließlich bewegungslos im Hauptlabor liegend entdeckt.

Hicks runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine gute Frage. Was war eigentlich passiert? Sein schmerzender Kopf arbeitete momentan nicht so gut, wie er es gewohnt war, aber schließlich kam aus der Tiefe die Erinnerung an einen weißblauen Feuerball, eine gewaltige Explosion. Er war gegen die Wand geschleudert worden. Danach... Finsternis. Er blickte auf.

"Ich... ich habe sie gesucht. Dann hat es nebenan eine Explosion gegeben..." Seine Stimme klang rauh durch seine wunde Kehle. Er hatte einen abstoßenden Geschmack im Mund, verzog das Gesicht. Er stockte und blickte zum zerstörten Labor hinüber. Das Feuer war inzwischen so gut wie gelöscht, nur hier und da flackerten noch einige Flammen auf. Verdammt, war da nicht noch etwas gewesen? Er konnte es nicht greifen, die Dunkelheit, die Panik, die ihn ergriffen hatte. Er hatte einen Albtraum gehabt, aber er konnte sich nicht mehr an Details erinnern.

Hicks schob den Gedanken beiseite und kam auf die Beine. Sofort erfaßte ihn Schwindel, verschwamm ihm alles vor den Augen. Nur vage spürte er Frost's Hand an seinem Rücken und Arm, als dieser versuchte, ihm Halt zu geben. Er taumelte vor und stützte sich an der Wand ab. An der von den Aliens gebauten Wand. Er zuckte zurück, als habe er sich verbrannt.

"Hey, alles okay?" Die Besorgnis in der Stimme des jungen Schwarzen war nicht zu überhören. Hicks winkte ab. Der Anfall ging vorüber.

"Schon gut... Es geht schon wieder. Wahrscheinlich nur zu schnell hochgekommen." Er kniff noch einmal kurz die Augen zusammen. Schließlich hatte sich sein Blickfeld wieder normalisiert. Jedenfalls genug, um mitzubekommen, wie Frost, der sich seinerseits kurz nervös im Raum umgeblickt hatte, sich abrupt versteifte. "Was ist?"

Er machte einen schwankenden Schritt auf seinen Helfer zu, als dieser sich ruckartig nach ihm umwandte. Die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er starrte Hicks an, starrte auf seinen Hals, auf die Abschürfungen und Quetschungen, dann in seine Augen. Ein verdammt mieses Gefühl befiel Hicks mit einem Mal. "Hey, was ist los? Was starren sie mich so an?"

War es möglich für einen Schwarzen, bleich zu werden? Frost wirkte mit einem Male aschfahl. Hicks trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, jetzt ernstlich beunruhigt. Frost starrte ihn noch immer an, bevor er seinen Blick mit deutlich sichtbarer Mühe von Hicks losriß und auf den Boden deutete. Hicks folgte seinem Blick. Und erstarrte. Wurde leichenblaß. Direkt vor ihm lag ein toter Facehugger. Keine fünf Meter von der Stelle entfernt, an der er bis eben gelegen hatte. Endlose Sekunden tickten vorüber.

Frost hatte sich wieder zu ihm umgedreht und blickte ihn entsetzt an, doch Hicks bemerkte ihn gar nicht. Er sah nichts mehr außer der sechsbeinigen Albtraumkreatur, die dort regungslos mit den Gliedmaßen nach oben vor ihm lag. Sämtliches Blut war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Frost kam es so vor, als betrachte er eine Leiche. Er wollte etwas sagen, irgend etwas, aber was sagte man einem Menschen, der dem eigenen Tod ins Gesicht sah? Also blieb er stumm.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis Hicks schließlich aufsah. Er bewegte sich langsam, wie in Trance. Seine Stimme war kaum zu hören. "Sind sie sicher, daß..." Sein Blick glitt wieder zum Facehugger hinunter, gleichzeitig die linke Hand langsam, fast vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, dort etwas zu ertasten, auf seinen Magen legend. Er blickte wieder Frost an.

Dieser konnte die Panik, die bodenlose Verzweiflung in Hicks' Augen sehen. Verdammt, was sollte er ihm sagen? Es hatte keinen Sinn, den Sergeanten darüber zu belügen. Er nickte niedergeschlagen. Seine Kehle schien plötzlich zu eng für seine Stimme zu sein. Er räusperte sich, versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals zu beseitigen.

"Dieser Klammerer ist seit höchstens einer Stunde tot. Sie sterben, sobald sie den Embryo eingepflanzt haben. Und er lag in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe..." Er flüsterte fast.

Hicks starrte den Facehugger an, während Bilder des Schreckens vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen. Bilder der Frau, die sie auf Acheron gefunden hatten. Deren Brustkorb in einem Blutregen zersprungen war, als sich das Höllenwesen einen Weg hinaus gebahnt hatte. Hicks hatte direkt daneben gestanden, er hatte alles genaustens sehen können. Es hatte lange gedauert, und er hatte den Gesichtsausdruck der Frau gesehen, die die ganze Zeit genau gewußt hatte, was mit ihr geschah. Seine Hand strich über seine Rippen, blieb auf Magenhöhe liegen, tastete, ohne daß er sich dessen überhaupt bewußt war. Mit einem langen, zitternden Atemzug wandte er sich schließlich abrupt ab, brachte mit unsicheren, schwankenden Schritten ein paar Meter zwischen sich und den Überbringer des grauenhaftesten Todes, den er sich vorstellen konnte. Schließlich versagten ihm die Beine, und er ließ sich schwer auf einen der künstlich errichteten Vorsprünge im Boden sinken, den Kopf gesenkt, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen.

Zögernd trat Frost einen Schritt näher. Dann noch einen. Legte Hicks stumm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Verdammt, was sollte er sagen? Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, irgendwelche Worte des Trostes loszuwerden, aber für eine solche Situation gab es keine passenden Worte. Ein lapidares "Tut mir leid!" oder "Ich fühle mit ihnen!" waren schwerlich angebracht. Himmel, es wäre außerdem gelogen. Niemand, der nicht in derselben Lage war, konnte verstehen, was in Hicks jetzt vorgehen mußte. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Verzweiflung aus, Aufgabe. Zum ersten Mal in seiner Militärlaufbahn, wahrscheinlich sogar in seinem ganzen Leben, hatte er völlig seine Selbstbeherrschung verloren. Ließ sich gehen. Egal, wie schlimm es in der Vergangenheit auch immer gekommen war, er hatte nie aufgegeben, er hatte immer nach einem Weg gesucht, auch die schrecklichsten Situationen und Probleme zu überstehen, er hatte nie ganz seinen Optimismus verloren.

Aber was konnte er hier schon tun? Es gab keine Hoffnung für ihn. Hicks sah Frost nicht an, als er fragte: "Gibt es einen Weg, es aufzuhalten? Es herauszuholen oder zu töten?"

Frost nickte niedergeschlagen.

"Ja, den gibt es. Man kann es operieren. Aber es ist eine komplizierte und äußerst riskante Operation, und selbst, wenn sie gutgeht, würden sie anschließend monatelang ausfallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie diese Zeit haben... "

Hicks schüttelte wie in Trance den Kopf. Frost mußte sich anstrengen, um seine leisen Worte zu verstehen.

"Nein. Ich habe sie nicht..." Er stockte, setzte dann neu an. "Wie... wie lange dauert es normalerweise, bis..." Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, den Satz über die Lippen zu bringen. "...bis es ... herauskommt?"

Frost atmete tief durch.

"So gut wie alle, die wir beobachtet hatten, hatten sich innerhalb von 24 Stunden fertig entwickelt und ... verließen... den Wirtskörper." Er konnte sehen, daß das einsank. Er hatte noch weitere Daten. Er haßte sich dafür, sie jetzt aufzuzählen, aber sie waren wichtig. "Normalerweise braucht der Klammerer etwa zwei Stunden zur Ablage des Embryos. Das Exemplar dort drüben ist seit ungefähr einer Stunde tot. Ihnen bleiben also noch ungefähr 20 Stunden... Es gibt allerdings eine Möglichkeit, das Wachstum des Embryos zu verzögern..." Hicks blickte auf. "...allerdings höchstens um weitere 12 Stunden. Wir benutzten dazu schwere Betäubungsmittel. Sie hemmen das Alien in seiner Entwicklung, machen es träger. "

Nochmals schüttelte Hicks den Kopf.

"Das hilft mir nicht weiter. Ich muß einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn ich dieses Ding tatsächlich noch durchziehen will... Ich weiß nicht... ich weiß im Moment gar nichts mehr..." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, schloß die Augen. Frost stand schweigend hinter ihm. Ein fernes Geräusch ließ ihn sich nervös umblicken. Er beugte sich vor.

"Sir, wir müssen hier verschwinden." Er flüsterte fast. Es dauerte lange, bis Hicks reagierte. Aber er reagierte nicht so, wie Frost gedacht hatte. Er war schockiert, Resignation in der Stimme des Marines zu hören.

"Ich weiß nicht... was soll das alles noch für einen Sinn haben? Es ist doch schon alles vorbei..."

Frost fiel der Blick auf, mit dem Hicks den noch immer auf dem Boden liegenden Revolver musterte. Mit einem schnellen Schritt trat er in sein Blickfeld.

"Geben sie nicht auf, Sir! Bitte! Ich weiß, daß ich mir wahrscheinlich kein Bild davon machen kann, was sie jetzt gerade durchmachen. Ich weiß, wie schwer das für sie sein muß, aber denken sie an all die anderen. die sie vielleicht noch retten können!"

"Wie denn? In nicht einmal 24 Stunden? Sie wissen, daß es nicht damit getan ist, die Aliens hier auf GATEWAY zu eliminieren, wobei alleine das schon schwer genug wird. Wir müssen außerdem auch noch das Schiff bei NEW BRISBANE zerstören. Bis dahin sind es alleine zehn Stunden Flugzeit! Bevor wir dort sind, werde ich ..." Hicks stockte. Sein Blick zeigte deutlich, daß er nicht mehr damit rechnete, seine Mission erfüllen zu können. Er bückte sich, um die Waffe aufzuheben, drehte sie nachdenklich in der Hand herum. Frost gefiel dieses Verhalten gar nicht, er war versucht, Hicks den Revolver aus der Hand zu reißen.

"Bitte, Sir!... Hicks! Die Aliens laufen frei auf GATEWAY herum. Es kann nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, wann eines von ihnen auf die Erde gelangt. Sie wissen das. Sie sind doch hergekommen, um dem ein Ende zu machen. Geben sie nicht auf. Tun sie es für die Leute, die ihnen da unten etwas bedeuten. Ihre Familie, ihre Freunde..." Frost's Stimme wurde zunehmend lauter und eindringlicher, intensiver.

Es dauerte lange, bis Hicks wieder aufblickte. Aber er sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick war irgendwo in die Ferne gerichtet, auf einen Punkt, der nur vor seinem inneren Auge existierte. Ellen's Gesicht, wie sie ihm zulächelte, als sie ihn am Raumhafen abgeholt hatte. Die kleine Newt, die soviel durchgemacht hatte. Seine Schwester, die zwar nie ganz verstanden hatte, weshalb er sich den Marines angeschlossen hatte, aber in schlechten Zeiten immer für ihn dagewesen war. Chris und Cary, ihre beiden Kinder. Barrister, der sich so vorbehaltlos für ihn eingesetzt und sein Leben riskiert hatte. Schließlich nickte er unmerklich.

"Gehen sie schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich brauche nur... ein paar Minuten alleine. Okay?"

Frost nickte, erleichtert.

"Ich werde einen Motiontracker aus Riser's Büro holen. Damit können wir sicher gehen, daß sich diese Mistviecher nicht an uns heranschleichen können. Wissen sie, sie haben alle elektronische Signalmarken bekommen."

"Tun sie das."

Frost wandte sich zum Gehen, als ein Zuruf von Hicks ihn noch einmal veranlaßte, stehenzubleiben und zurückzublicken.

"Nehmen sie den hier mit." Hicks drückte ihm den Revolver in die Hand. Frost starrte die Waffe lange an.

"Und sie?"

"Ich?" Hicks zuckte die Achseln. "Mich erwischt es so oder so. Sehen sie zu, daß wenigstens sie die Sache überstehen, Raymond."

Frost schluckte und wog die Waffe in der Hand.

"Schonmal geschossen?"

Frost nickte.

"Allerdings nur auf Dosen. Mit William's Dienstrevolver. Und auch das ist schon ein paar Jahre her. Kinderdummheiten. Kennen sie ja sicher auch."

Der Anflug eines Lächeln strich über Hicks' Miene.

"Allerdings. Passen sie auf sich auf, Raymond. "

"Das werde ich. Sie aber auch, Hicks. Ich werde in wenigen Minuten zurückkommen. Werden sie dann bereit sein?"

"Ich hoffe." Hicks blickte seinem Helfer nach, als dieser in dem von den Aliens gebauten Labyrinth verschwand, die Gedanken bereits meilenweit entfernt. Er horchte in sich hinein. Versuchte, das Alien zu spüren. Seine Hand strich über seinen Brustkorb, tief tastend, dann weiter hinunter zum Solar Plexus. Sofort überkam ihn Übelkeit. Er schloß die Augen, kämpfte dagegen an und gegen das übermächtige Gefühl der Verzweiflung. "Jesus..."

Die Frau auf Acheron erschien wieder in seinen Gedanken. Ihr Schrei, als sich das Alien seinen Weg nach draußen gebahnt hatte. Das Geräusch, als Haut und Shirt aufgeplatzt waren. Der Blutregen. Er hatte davon geträumt, einige Male. Der Traum würde nur allzu bald zur Realität werden... Nein! Er würde nicht so sterben. Er würde sich erschießen, kurz bevor es soweit war. Er mußte unbedingt darauf achten, noch eine Kugel im Magazin zu behalten für diesen Fall. Zwanzig Stunden ungefähr. Vielleicht ein wenig mehr, vielleicht ein bißchen weniger. Die ganze Zeit, die ihm in seinem Leben noch blieb. Zwanzig Stunden. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Die Sekunden, die Minuten schienen dahinzufliegen. Morgen nacht um diese Zeit würde er bereits... tot sein. Verdammt, der Gedanke war so abstrakt. Es konnte nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Panik, vielleicht hatte der Facehugger seine Aufgabe gar nicht erfüllen können!

Er hatte noch so viel vorgehabt mit seinem Leben. Noch drei Jahre im Corps, danach von dem verdienten Geld leben. Die Welt sehen. Und andere Planeten. Als Colonial Marine verdiente man reichlich, und das Ruhegeld war so reichlich bemessen, daß man sich nie wieder Sorgen machen mußte. Zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre Risiko, dann mit Anfang Dreißig zur Ruhe setzen und das Leben genießen. Eine Familie gründen. Vor wenigen Wochen war er Dreißig geworden und sein Ziel in sichtbare Nähe gerückt. Jetzt sah es so aus, als würde er nicht mehr dort ankommen. Disqualifikation kurz vor der Ziellinie. Verdammt, war es denn zuviel verlangt? Er hatte viele brenzlige Situationen erlebt in den vergangenen zwölf Jahren, nicht zuletzt den Acheron-Einsatz. Einige Male hatte es so ausgesehen, als würde er von seinem Einsatz nicht zurückkommen, er hatte Freunde und Kollegen um sich herum sterben sehen, war selbst mehrmals verletzt worden. Nie hatte er die Hoffnung verloren. Aber diese Sache... man war so gottverdammt hilflos.

Aber Frost hatte recht. Es ging hier nicht mehr um ihn. Es ging um Millionen, ja, Milliarden von Menschen. Um die nichtsahnende Erdbevölkerung. Wer war er schon? Der Einzelne war nichts, es ging um weit, weit mehr. Natürlich, deswegen hatte er in erster Linie diesen Plan ausgearbeitet. Er hatte gewußt, daß er nur wenig Aussicht auf Erfolg hatte, daß das Unternehmen Wahnsinn war. Daran hatte sich nichts geändert. Er konnte ihn immer noch durchführen. Er würde sich eben beeilen müssen. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, oder? Im Gegenteil, er würde Risiken eingehen können, die er vorher vielleicht gescheut hätte.

Er wünschte nur, daß er noch ein letztes Mal mit Ellen sprechen könnte. Sie würde ihn verstehen. Sie hätte an seiner Stelle das gleiche getan. Doch es war ein unmöglicher Wunsch. Ellen war jetzt in Barrister's Obhut, untergetaucht an irgendeinem Ort, an dem nichts und niemand sie finden konnte, nicht einmal er. Über Barrister Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen hieße das Schicksal herauszufordern. Außerdem hatte er nicht genügend Zeit. Er konnte sich keine Verzögerung leisten. Würde sie erfahren, was mit ihm geschehen war? Was würde man ihr sagen, wenn er scheiterte? Daß er Landesverrat begangen hatte? Daß er übergeschnappt war? Daß ein Saboteur seinen gerechten Lohn erhalten hatte? Er bezweifelte nicht, daß sich Shaw in diesem Falle eine hinreichend üble Verleumdung einfallen ließ, um anschließend mit dem Experiment fortzufahren. Aber es durfte nicht soweit kommen. Eine Idee nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an.

--------------

"Sir?"

Der Gang durch die verlassenen Korridore zu Riser's Büro war unheimlich gewesen und hatte Erinnerungen an seine um ein Haar tödliche Begegnung mit dem Alien geweckt. Frost hatte sich beeilt. Nur wenige Minuten waren vergangen, doch als Hicks sich jetzt nach ihm umdrehte, fiel Frost eine gewaltige Veränderung an dem Marine auf. Als er diesen zurückgelassen hatte, hatte er einen gebrochenen, resignierenden Eindruck auf Frost gemacht. Er hatte praktisch bereits aufgegeben. Doch irgend etwas Grundlegendes war in den letzten paar Minuten mit ihm geschehen, eine ruhige, gleichwohl erstaunlich intensive Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich nun in Hicks' Augen wieder, als er aufstand.

"Okay. Gehen wir. Was sagt das Ding?" Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf den Tracker, den Frost in der Hand hielt.

"Oh, äh... Nichts zu sehen. Die Sender haben eine Reichweite von 500 Metern, der gesamte Trakt hier müßte demnach sicher sein."

"Wenn sie noch funktionieren."

"Natürlich funktionieren sie. "

"Das heißt, die Aliens haben sich verdammt schnell aus dem Staub gemacht."

"Das heißt es allerdings."

"Okay." Hicks nahm den Revolver von Frost wieder entgegen und blickte dann auf. "Dann sollten wir uns auch in Bewegung setzen." Er schritt vor und blickte in den Nebenraum. Das Feuer war nun vollständig gelöscht. Gut so. Sie würden ein paar Minuten sparen können, wenn sie hierdurch gingen. Frost folgte Hicks, als dieser über die Fensterfassung in das zerstörte Labor hineinstieg und mit langen Schritten in Richtung Sicherheitstür schritt. Er hatte Mühe, dem Marine zu folgen.

"Darf ich fragen, was sie jetzt vorhaben? Und wo wir hingehen?"

Sie erreichten den Gang und standen plötzlich vor den Überresten der Alienattacke auf die Sicherheitsgarde. Frost atmete erschrocken ein, während Hicks sich lediglich bückte, um die Waffe einer der toten Söldner einer näheren Inspektion zu unterziehen. Scheinbar zufrieden richtete er sich auf und warf den Revolver Frost zu. Die eben gefundene Magnum behielt er selbst.

"Die werden wir brauchen." Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

Frost kämpfte gegen die Übelkeit an, die ihn beim Anblick des Massakers überkommen hatte. Noch immer wußte er nicht, ob er sich nicht beim nächsten Atemzug würde übergeben müssen. Schließlich hatte er sich genügend gefaßt, um seine Frage zu wiederholen.

"Was werden wir jetzt tun, Sir?"

"Wir werden uns um ein Ticket nach NEW BRISBANE bemühen. Vorher allerdings holen wir noch einen alten Freund ab."

"Ich verstehe nicht."

Sie passierten die Sicherheitstür. Der Gang lag verlassen vor ihnen. Ihre Schritte klangen hohl auf dem Metallboden und trugen weit. Frost wagte kaum, den Blick von seinem Tracker zu lassen. Ihr Weg schien jedoch noch immer frei zu sein. Hicks blickte ihn nicht an, als er schließlich antwortete.

"Wir werden uns die USS PHOENIX ausborgen. Für diese Sache bei NEW BRISBANE brauche ich ein Schlachtschiff. Eventuell auch für GATEWAY. Das kommt darauf an, wo sich die Aliens befinden, und wie weit die Evakuierung bis dahin fortgeschritten ist. "

Himmel, das hörte sich verrückt an. Frost runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich weiß nicht... NEW BRISBANE ist doch sicherlich extrem stark bewaffnet. Wie wollen sie an das Alienschiff herankommen? Ich nehme an, daß die Sicherung für ihren Auftraggeber höchste Priorität haben wird. Der Verlust eines, wenn auch teuren, Schlachtschiffes wird sie sicher nicht abschrecken. Sie werden sie in Stücke schießen, sobald sie in Reichweite kommen. Dafür wird alleine schon General Shaw sorgen."

"Sehr richtig. Die PHOENIX alleine reicht nicht. Wir werden uns eine Geisel nehmen. " Hicks blickte auf, sah mit einem Blick, daß der Aufzug nicht funktionierte und lenkte seine Schritte zur Nottreppe. "Wir werden General Shaw mitnehmen."

Frost wußte einen Augenblick lang nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hatte er sich verhört?

"Was?"

"Sie haben schon richtig gehört, Raymond. Wir nehmen den General mit. Wir werden ihn zu einer kleinen Expedition einladen. Er sollte dem Corps einiges wert sein. Sie werden nicht gleich drauflosballern, wenn er in der Schußlinie steht... Hoffe ich jedenfalls. " Er warf einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln auf seinen Begleiter und stellte fest, daß dieser völlig perplex war.

"Oh mein Gott..."

"Ray, ich hatte sie gewarnt. Bei diesem Spiel wird mit vollem Einsatz gespielt. Alles oder nichts. Ohne Risiko werden wir nichts ausrichten. Glauben sie mir, ich habe mir den Kopf zermartert, um mir einen besseren Plan auszudenken, aber ich bin hierbei hängengeblieben. Ich sehe keine andere Lösung. Wenn ihnen auf dem Weg noch eine bessere einfallen sollte, können sie mir gerne Bescheid sagen. Bis dahin machen wir mit meinem Plan weiter. Alles klar?"

Wenn möglich, war Frost noch eine Spur blasser geworden. Zumindest sah man ihm deutlich an, daß er sich in seiner Haut mit einem Mal unwohl fühlte. Nicht, daß Hicks ihn nicht verstehen konnte: Der Junge war gerade einmal zwanzig Jahre alt, hatte mit Geiselnahmen und häßlicher Gewalt - außer in den Medien - sicher noch nie etwas zu tun gehabt und war nun dazu ausersehen, den Oberbefehlshaber der Colonial Marines auf GATEWAY zu kidnappen - jemanden, vor dessen Blick alleine er schon zitterte. Verdammt, Hicks hatte sich selbst bereits mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er es mit dem General aufnehmen konnte! Shaw war nicht nur ein begnadeter Stratege, sondern auch noch mit seinen 45 Jahren in blendender körperlicher Verfassung - einhundertzwanzig Kilo Lebendgewicht, verteilt auf die stattliche Größe von 1,95m, kaum ein Gramm Fett darunter. Alleine Shaw's massiver Körperbau ließ die anderen respektvoll zur Seite treten. Niemand wollte sich mit einem Grizzly anlegen.

Nun, er würde es tun müssen. Er hatte es schon getan. Shaw hatte ihn bereits im Visier, also war es nur recht, den Kampf anzunehmen. Ihn zu erwischen, bevor Shaw ihn erwischte. Und tief, tief in seinem Innern freute sich Hicks auf die Konfrontation - endlich würde er dem General ein wenig von dem zurückzahlen können, was dieser während der vergangenen Wochen mit ihm angerichtet hatte. Oder seinem Team. Apone. Hudson. Newt. Ellen... Weiß Gott, er hatte es verdient!

Hicks hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Der Durchgang war bereits versiegelt. Hinter ihm hörte er Frost erschrocken einatmen.

"Oh Gott, wie sollen wir jetzt hier rauskommen?"

"Keine Panik." Hicks blickte nachdenklich hoch und musterte die Decke. Das Gitter vor dem Ventilationsschacht war unbeschädigt. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stieg die Treppe wieder hinunter. "Die Aliens sind auch irgendwie rausgekommen, oder? Es muß hier irgendwo einen Weg geben. Wahrscheinlich durch die Schächte."

"Die werden doch inzwischen sicher auch versiegelt worden sein. Ich meine, sie kennen Weyland Yutani: stets die besten Sicherheitsbestimmungen!"

"Ach ja?" Hicks zog spöttisch die Brauen hoch und deutete auf das Chaos in dem hinter ihnen liegenden Korridor. "Das war der beste Witz, den ich heute gehört habe..." Er blieb stehen, überlegte. Ging dann zum verlassenen Empfangsschalter der Gesellschaft hinüber und setzte sich hinters Terminal. Hier gab es offensichtlich wieder genug Strom, die Monitore waren alle in Betrieb und zeigten ihm Bilder verschiedener leerer Gänge. Hicks studierte das Menü des PC's. Security. Danach suchte er. Seine Finger wirbelten über die Tastatur. Ein neues Menü erschien. Er studierte die ihm angezeigten Daten. Neugierig trat Frost hinter ihn.

"Was tun sie?"

"Sie kennen sich mit diesem Ding aus, oder?"

Frost zuckte die Achseln.

"Na ja... mit einigen Programmen. Längst nicht mit allen. Ich meine, das ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

"Wie sieht es mit dem Security-Programm aus? Gibt es irgendeine Möglichkeit, versiegelte Schotts zu öffnen? Die sollte es doch geben, oder?" Er gab etwas ein und wurde mit einem weiteren Menü belohnt. "Aha... "

Frost deutete auf eine Anzeige.

"Das müßte es sein." Er berührte das Feld. Fast gleichzeitig erschien eine neue Zeile auf dem Bildschirm. Hicks beugte sich vor, las den Satz und fluchte. Frost ließ die Schultern sinken.

"Meine Autorisierungsnummer? Wie wär's mit 1-800-EAT-SHIT! Verdammt!" Frustriert gab Hicks seine eigene Registrierungsnummer ein, worauf der Computer nur lapidar feststellte: "Autorisierung fehlerhaft. Zugang verweigert." Hicks wechselte einen beredsamen Blick mit Frost und sprang dann zurück zum Anfangsmenü. "Okay, versuchen wir das hier. Ray, behalten sie den Tracker im Auge!"

Er rief einige Rißzeichnungen auf, studierte die Anzeige von Gängen und Räumen des Decks, sah sich an, an welchen Stellen die Treppen blockiert waren, in der Hoffnung, eventuell eine defekte oder beschädigte Tür zu finden. Seine Finger flogen über die Tasten. Er verengte die Augen, betrachtete die Konstruktionspläne mit gerunzelter Stirn. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Sieht nicht gut aus..."

"Meinen sie damit, wir kommen hier nicht mehr raus?"

"Wir kommen hier raus, keine Angst. Nur nicht so, wie ich es mir dachte...Aber ich laß mir 'was einfallen."

Frost setzte sich neben ihn.

"Und wenn wir einfach die da oben anrufen, daß sie uns die Tür öffnen sollen?"

"Tja..." Hicks atmete tief durch. "Da ist nur ein winziges Problem. Die einzigen, die diese Tür öffnen können, sitzen in der Einsatzzentrale. Dort wird aller Voraussicht nach auch General Shaw sein. Und Shaw dürfte ein gewissen Interesse daran haben, mich hier nicht herauszulassen..." Er blickte Frost bedeutungsvoll an. Dieser erwiderte den Blick.

"Meinen sie wirklich, daß er sie umbringen will? Ich meine, immerhin will er sie doch offenbar unbedingt als Berater haben."

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf Hicks' Lippen.

"Er weiß inzwischen, daß ich keine Hilfe für ihn oder sein Projekt bin. Glauben sie mir, das weiß er. General Shaw mag vielleicht skrupellos sein, dämlich ist er aber ganz sicher nicht."

"Dann bitte ich sie, daß sie das Schott für mich aufmachen!" schlug Frost vor. "Wir überzeugen die da oben, daß ich hier der einzige Überlebende bin, sie bleiben halt außer Reichweite der Kameras. Für mich sollten sie eigentlich öffnen."

"Hmm... ich weiß nicht. Versuchen sie's, aber ich wette, die haben uns vorher schon auf einem der Bildschirme gesehen. " Frost konnte deutlich erkennen, daß seinem Gegenüber etwas durch den Kopf ging. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später stand Hicks auf. "Bleiben sie hier und achten sie auf den Tracker. Ich bin sofort zurück."

-------------

Hicks beeilte sich, als er den Korridor zu den Labors zurückverfolgte. Er konnte förmlich fühlen, wie ihm die Sekunden durch die Finger rannen, jede einzelne unwiderruflich verloren. Es war nicht leicht, die Verzweiflung zurückzudrängen, tatsächlich war es das schwierigste Unterfangen, dem er je gegenübergestanden hatte, und selbst wenn Frost meinte, er käme inzwischen mit der Tatsache klar, daß er nur noch weniger als einen Tag zu leben hatte - was er von dessen etwas entspannteren Gesichtsausdruck schloß - so wußte Hicks doch, daß es anders war. Er hatte bloß keine Zeit, sich damit zu befassen. Er hatte sich jetzt komplett umgestellt, die Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt ausgerichtet, alleine auf das konzentriert, was er benötigte, um seine letzte Mission zu dem gewünschten Ergebnis führen zu können. Sobald der letzte Teil dieser Mission anbrach, würde er - sollte er überhaupt dort angelangen - sicher den Gedanken nicht mehr entrinnen können... Er fürchtete sich davor.

Er passierte die Sicherheitstür. Noch immer kein Zeichen irgendeiner Aktivität. Die Labors lagen wie ausgestorben da. Er blickte zum wiederholten Male auf seine Uhr. Begann zu laufen. Seine Schritte klangen unverhältnismäßig laut durch den Metallkorridor. Geradezu verräterisch laut. Obwohl er wußte, daß sich hier unten niemand mehr befand - zumindest niemand mehr, der lebendig war - störte es ihn. Nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

Er bog um die Ecke und sah vor sich wieder die Überreste des Massakers. Er schritt näher, musterte die toten Sicherheitsoffiziere und fand schließlich, was er suchte. Mit einer Sammlung verschiedener I.D. 's stand er wieder auf. Eventuell war die richtige dabei. Obwohl... nachdenklich blickte er den Gang hinunter. Riser's Karte sollte eigentlich eine Art Generalschlüssel für diese Etage hier sein... Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, eilte weiter zum Büro des Weyland Yutani Wissenschaftlers. Dort sah alles noch so aus, wie er verlassen hatte. Mit einer Ausnahme. Riser war bewußtlos. Oder war er tot? Er beugte sich, um die I.D. des Mannes von dessen Kittel abzuziehen, als ein Ahnung ihn veranlaßte, sich umzudrehen.

Im Türrahmen stand ein Alien! Lautlos mußte es sich angeschlichen haben, dieses fast zwei Meter große Wesen, und selbst, als es jetzt die Lefzen hob und Hicks einen Blick auf die chromglänzenden Reißzähne gestattete, war kein Laut zu hören. Hicks hatte die Waffe erhoben, feuerte aber nicht. Es war zu nahe. Kaum eineinhalb Meter trennten ihn von dem metallisch reflektierenden Xenomorphen. Der Säureschwall würde ihn töten. Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

Das Alien wirkte unentschlossen. Im ersten Moment hatte es sich zu einer dramatischen Drohgebärde aufgerichtet, die mörderischen Kiefer entblößt, die mit zentimeterlangen Klauen bestückten Pranken gespreizt, doch der Angriff ließ auf sich warten. Obwohl es keine sichtbaren Augen hatte, spürte Hicks, wie es ihn musterte. Wußte es, daß bereits einer der ihren in ihm schlummerte? Spürte es das winzige, gnadenlose Leben, das ihn in wenigen Stunden töten würde? Die Sekunden verrannen, jede von ihnen eine kleine Ewigkeit, ohne daß etwas geschah. Dann ließ das Alien die Arme sinken. Die Doppelkiefer öffneten sich zu einem intensiven Fauchen. Hicks trat vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück. Noch einen. Und noch einen. Das Alien hatte sich noch immer nicht bewegt. Es beobachtete ihn lediglich. Offenbar war es zurückgekommen, um den unglücklichen Riser abzuholen. Das hieß, daß sie sich schon irgendwo auf GATEWAY häuslich niedergelassen hatten. Warum es Frost's Tracker nicht angezeigt hatte, interessierte Hicks kaum. Er hatte von vornherein kein Vertrauen in die Markierungen gesetzt. Zwei Meter trennten ihn jetzt von dem Alien. Jetzt zweieinhalb. Drei. Er wich weiter zurück. Schließlich bewegte sich das Alien - es beugte sich nieder und ergriff Riser's leblosen Körper.

Hicks feuerte. Drei-, viermal kurz aufeinander. Der Kopf des Aliens zerbarst unter dem Feuer der Magnum. Eine Säurefontäne spritzte durch den Raum und ätzte alles weg, auf das sie traf. Hicks duckte sich, aber die letzten Tropfen regneten einige Zentimeter vor ihm auf den Boden, erst die Auslegware, dann den Stahl darunter in Nichts auflösend. Der gewaltige Körper fiel zu Boden und blieb dort liegen. Hicks wartete. Ätzende Dämpfe wehten träge zu ihm von der Stelle hinüber, wo das Alien weiter Vernichtung blutete. Er hielt die Luft an, doch die aggressive Substanz griff seine Augen an, ließ sie tränen. Er trat zur Seite. Okay, es war offensichtlich tot. Und er brauchte noch immer Riser's Karte. Das Alien war halb auf den Forscher gefallen; wenn dieser nicht schon, als Hicks ihn fand, tot gewesen war, so war er es jetzt. Der Säureregen hatte ihn voll erwischt. Was von ihm übriggeblieben war, reichte kaum noch für eine Identifizierung aus. Hicks hoffte nur, daß die I.D. durch irgendein Wunder verschont geblieben war.

Er trat näher. wobei er über ein großes Säureloch hinwegsteigen mußte, riß die Karte vom Kittel ab und verließ das Büro. Erst draußen sah er sich seinen Fund genauer an. Das obere Ende der Plastikkarte war zwar weggeätzt worden, aber die im unteren Teil eingestanzte Nummer war noch immer gut zu lesen. Gut so. Eilig trat er den Rückzug an. Er wußte nicht, ob sich noch weitere Aliens hier befanden, und ob sie ihn nun tatsächlich wegen ihrer in seiner Brust nistenden Brut verschonen würden, aber er hatte kein Verlangen, auf diese Fragen tatsächlich Antworten zu erhalten. Zudem saß Frost dort vorne alleine. Wenn sie ihn als ihr nächstes Opfer auserkoren hatten... Hicks beschleunigte seine Schritte.

----------------

Als er wenige Minuten später das Empfangsterminal erreichte, wurde er von einem äußerst erleichterten Raymond Frost begrüßt.

"Himmel, Sir, was war da hinten los? Ich habe Schüsse gehört!"

"Das war ich." Hicks umrundete den Schalter und warf sich in den Stuhl, seine Beute in Form von vier I.D.-Karten auf den Schreibtisch ausbreitend. Er redete weiter, während er die Prozedur mit den verschiedenen Menüs von vorhin wiederholte. "Ich war gerade in Risers Büro, als ich Besuch von einem der Aliens erhielt."

"Was?!" Frost starrte fassungslos auf seinen Tracker. " Aber... aber dem Gerät nach ist keines von ihnen in der Nähe! Im Umkreis von 500 Metern nicht!"

Hicks blickte weiterhin auf den Bildschirm, während er auf die Tastatur einhämmerte.

"Dann werfen sie es weg, Ray. Das Alien da hinten war jedenfalls erheblich näher als 500 Meter. Genau gesagt konnte ich ihm fast bis in den Magen sehen. "

Frost schüttelte den Kopf.

"Oh mein Gott... ist es tot? Haben sie es getötet?"

"Es sah jedenfalls verdammt tot aus, als ich mich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht habe. Das gleiche gilt übrigens für Riser. Okay, versuchen wir's!"

Er gab Riser's Nummer ein. Einen Augenblick lang wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. Dann wurde ein neues Menü aufgebaut, das den Anflug eines Lächelns auf Hicks' Lippen zaubern konnte.

"Na bitte..."

Frost spähte ihm über die Schulter.

"Funktioniert es?"

Hicks gab die erforderlichen Daten ein. Ein tiefes Summen ertönte von der Treppe. Für Sekunden erschien ein richtiges Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, als er sich zu Frost umdrehte.. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Frost erwiderte es.

"Gut gemacht!"

Hicks erhob sich.

"Okay, gehen wir. Ich habe das Schott so geschaltet, daß es sich nach zwei Minuten wieder schließt. Wir sollten uns dann besser auf der anderen Seite befinden."

---------------

General Shaw war wütend. Er hatte bei den entscheidenden Stellen seinen Einfluß geltend gemacht und persönlich dafür garantiert, daß das Projekt sicher war. Daß es keinerlei Zwischenfälle geben würde. Nun hatte er dank der Unfähigkeit der Weyland Yutani Bevollmächtigten gleich zwei Probleme am Hals. Die Aliens waren entgegen jeder Wahrscheinlichkeit aus ihrer Bruthöhle ausgebrochen und rannten nun frei durch GATEWAY. Es hatte keinen Sinn, diese Tatsache zu leugnen.

Das System hatte getan, wozu es vorgesehen war und Alarm ausgelöst. Die Schotts zwischen den einzelnen Decks hatten sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit automatisch versiegelt, nachdem das dort befindliche Personal jeweils die Sicherheitszonen erreicht hatte, von wo aus es mit Shuttles problemlos evakuiert werden konnte. Die Frage war nur, wohin. Offensichtlich hatten die Aliens einen Weg gefunden, die Absperrungen zu durchbrechen. Shaw konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie, aber es war ebenfalls eine Tatsache, daß Aliens bereits in sämtlichen Bereichen des Westflügels von GATEWAY gesichtet worden waren. Es hatte Verluste gegeben. Shaw hatte seine Leute angewiesen, Jagd auf die Biomechanoiden zu machen, doch diese hatten die verschiedenen Trupps schier in Luft zerrissen. In der Enge der von panischen Menschen überfüllten Korridore hatten die Marines ihre Waffen kaum einsetzen können, zudem erwiesen sich die Aliens als Meister der Tarnung. Mit dem Motiontracker in den vor Leben brodelnden Gängen unmöglich aufzuspüren, mußten die Truppen sich auf ihre Augen verlassen und liefen den bestens getarnten Xenomorphen geradezu in die Arme. Einem noch unüberschaubaren Verlust von Soldaten und Zivilisten standen bisher lediglich drei getötete Aliens entgegen. Es konnte alles nicht wahr sein!

Shaw hatte noch keine Ahnung, wie er dieses Fiasko seinen Vorgesetzten begründen sollte. Nur eines war klar: Sein sich klammheimlich als Saboteur betätigender "Berater" mußte bis dahin spurlos "verschwunden" sein. Eventuell konnte man ihm diese Katastrophe auch gleich anlasten als einen weiteren Sabotageakt. Je länger Shaw darüber nachdachte, desto besser hörte sich die Idee an. Richtig, ein Sabotageakt. Seinen Vorgesetzten klarmachen, daß unter normalen Bedingungen nie etwas hätte geschehen können. Eventuell ließen sie sich dann dazu überreden, die Studien fortzusetzen. Durch seine Gedanken hindurch sah er Corporal Facetti mit einer Miene auf sich zukommen, die Shaw bereits aus der Entfernung mitteilte, daß die Lage alles andere als rosig aussah. Facetti war mit seinem Trupp in der C-Ebene gewesen. Zu diesem Trupp war bereits vor einigen Minuten die Verbindung abgerissen.

"Ich höre, Corporal."

Facetti wirkte völlig verängstigt. Shaw kannte den hageren Marine sonst als einen Mann ohne Nerven.

"Sir, wir konnten sie nicht aufhalten! Wir haben zwei von ihnen erwischt, aber dann kamen sie von allen Seiten. Ich bin der einzige, der es von der C-Ebene hochgeschafft hat, mein Team existiert nicht mehr! Die Aliens sind überall, Sir! Es ist das reinste Chaos dort draußen! Sie müssen den Befehl zur Evakuierung geben!"

"Entscheiden sie jetzt, was zu tun ist, Corporal?" Shaw brüllte nicht, aber sein schneidender Tonfall ließ Facetti zusammenzucken.

"Sir, glauben sie mir -"

"Ich glaube ihnen, daß sie jetzt den Mund halten, Corporal! Ich werde tun, was nötig ist, aber dazu brauche ich nicht die Meinung eines Frontsoldaten. Sie werden sofort wieder losgehen und sich Sergeant Burmester's Trupp anschließen! Ich weiß gar nicht, was sie hier drinnen überhaupt wollen! Gehen sie dahin, wo sie gebraucht werden!"

Facetti's Verzweiflung war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

"Sir -" Shaw's Blick genügte, um ihn verstummen zu lassen. "Ja, Sir."

Der Corporal wandte sich widerstrebend um. Shaw folgte ihm mit den Augen, bis er die Einsatzzentrale verlassen hatte, bevor er sich nach Lt. McLean umdrehte, der gleich hinter ihm stand und die Szene verfolgt hatte.

"Lieutenant, rufen sie Colonel Barrister, Colonel DeVries, Colonel Henricsen, Lt. Brandon und Lt. Randall zusammen und sagen sie ihnen, daß ich sie in zehn Minuten in meinem Büro zu einer Lagebesprechung erwarte."

"Zu Befehl, Sir. Wünschen sie eine Eskorte dorthin?"

"Ja. " Shaw blickte sich in dem vor hektischer Aktivität berstenden Raum um. "Connolly, Gaines, sie kommen mit mir!" Die beiden Marines gruppierten sich rechts und links ihres Vorgesetzten; die Impulsgewehre schußbereit verließen sie die Sicherheit der Einsatzzentrale und begaben sich in das Chaos.

----------------

Frost hatte trotz seiner besseren körperlichen Verfassung Schwierigkeiten, mit Hicks mitzuhalten, als sie die von der Katastrophe heimgesuchten Korridore GATEWAYs durchschritten. Zum Teil lag das sicher auch an seinen Schwierigkeiten, das Ausmaß der Zerstörung, die über die Raumstation gekommen war, zu begreifen - Brände hier, Säurelöcher dort, Zeichen schwersten Impulsgewehrfeuers, herausgerissene Kabel, Rohre und Gitter, zerborstene Scheiben; es sah so aus, als sei hier ein Tornado hindurchgefegt! Frost fühlte sich ein ums andere Mal versucht, stehenzubleiben und sich die Augen zu reiben, da er einfach nicht glauben konnte, was er sah. In nicht allzu weiter Entfernung donnerte Gewehrfeuer durch die engen Metallwindungen und ließ ihn zusammenzucken, nur kurz darauf folgte ein unmenschlich schriller Schrei, dann unverkennbar menschliche Schreie, die ungleich schlimmer klangen und endlos anzudauern schienen. Ein oder zweimal konnte er hastig einen dunklen, bizarren Schatten ausmachen, der sich mit schier unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit an der Decke fortbewegte, um sofort wieder im nächsten Ventilationsschacht zu verschwinden.

Dies waren die einzigen beiden Gelegenheiten, bei denen Hicks stoppte, um rasch Deckung in einer Türnische oder hinter einem Wandvorsprung zu suchen, was Frost schnell nachzuahmen lernte. Ansonsten schritt der Marine mit einer Unbeirrbarkeit durch die Gänge, die einen glauben machen konnte, er würde die Panik um sich herum gar nicht zur Kenntnis nehmen. Ohne Zweifel hatte er sich die Szenerie schon lange so oder ähnlich vorgestellt, im Gegensatz zu Frost war ihm das Szenario bestens vertraut. Er wirkte so sicher, so kühl, daß selbst Frost's rasender Herzschlag sich ein wenig beruhigte. Vermutlich war zur Zeit der sicherste Ort auf GATEWAY in der Nähe dieses Mannes. Hicks hatte bereits so oft in ähnlich kritischen Lage befunden, daß Situationen wie diese hier seine zweite Natur waren. Wo Motion Tracker und Augen versagten, half nur Instinkt weiter. Frost konnte förmlich sehen, wie Hicks jedes noch so winzige Geräusch wahrnahm, keinen Schatten als selbstverständlich hinnahm, wie seine Augen einer Überwachungskamera gleich über alles hinwegschweiften, ohne irgendwo zu verharren, und dabei doch jedes einzelne Detail erfaßten.

Gerade erklommen sie eine weitere Treppe, um sich nur wenig später auf der A-Ebene wiederzufinden. Die Kommandoetage. Sie waren bereits in der Einsatzzentrale gewesen, hatten den General aber dort nicht angetroffen. Einer der Anwesenden hatte ihnen verraten, daß dieser zur Zeit eine Besprechung in seinem Büro auf der A-Ebene abhielt. Hicks nickte, nicht überrascht. Als Aufenthaltsort sämtlicher V.I.P.'s des Corps war diese Ebene erheblich besser gesichert als die unteren. Kein Wunder, daß der General sich zur Zeit lieber dort aufhielt, zumal er laut Lt. McLean's Aussage sich auch noch eine schlagkräftige Eskorte mitgenommen hatte. Dennoch sah es hier auch nicht viel besser aus als weiter unten - jedenfalls nicht mehr. Auf ihrem Streifzug durch die Station hatten die Aliens selbst hier nicht haltgemacht. Zwei tote Marines lagen in der Mitte des noch immer von ätzenden Dämpfen durchdrungenen Korridors. Hicks stoppte nur kurz, um das Impulsgewehr des einen aufzuheben. Das andere konnte er sich sparen, es war zu einem formlosen Klumpen zerschmolzen. Er wog das Gewehr in seinem rechten Arm, verzog jedoch das Gesicht und schüttelte dann verärgert den Kopf.

"Ray, kommen sie her!" Instinktiv war er in einen militärischen Ton verfallen. Noch einmal hob er das Gewehr an, belastete seinen verletzten Arm probeweise mit dem Gewicht und sog scharf die Luft ein, als der Schmerz wie ein Silberbolzen durch seine Schulter fuhr. Fast ließ er die Waffe fallen. Frost kam ihm zur Hilfe, fing das Gewicht ab. Hicks ließ los, ließ ihn das volle Gewicht fühlen. Himmel, es war schwer. Hicks musterte ihn skeptisch.

"Was meinen sie, Ray, kommen sie damit klar, wenn ich es ihnen kurz erkläre? Für mich kommt es momentan wohl nicht in Frage."

Frost starrte ihn an. Ohne Frage fühlte er sich mit der massigen Waffe im Arm alles andere als wohl.

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... Es ist verdammt schwer. Und es fühlt sich höllisch ungewohnt an."

"Dafür kann es ihr Leben retten..." Die Unsicherheit stand dem jungen Schwarzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Versuchsweise hob er das Impulsgewehr an, schwenkte es ein paarmal und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

"Ich glaube, ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Revolver. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, daß ich hiermit zurechtkomme. Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe, kommt es bei unserem Vorhaben vor allem auf Schnelligkeit an. Und alle Feuerkraft der Welt wird uns nicht retten können, wenn ich zu langsam bin."

Hicks seufzte und nickte dann enttäuscht.

"Okay. Wo sie recht haben, haben sie recht." Er bedeutete Frost, die Waffe wieder auf den Boden zu legen, was dieser dankbar tat. Seine Arme hatten bereits zu schmerzen begonnen. Als er wieder aufsah, sah er Hicks in Gedanken versunken den Gang hinunterblicken. Er schwieg, froh über die kleine Atempause. Schließlich wandte der Marine sich ihm wieder zu. Plötzlich mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Sind sie bereit? " Er sah seinen Helfer nicht an, als er fortfuhr. "Von hier aus ist es nicht mehr weit bis zu Shaw's Büro. Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten wird sich herausstellen, ob wir mit unserem Plan durchkommen. Nervös?"

Jetzt fühlte Frost wieder den prüfenden Blick des Sergeants auf sich. Er nickte.

"Allerdings."

Für einen Augenblick schmolz die kühle, kontrollierte Fassade zusammen, und Frost erkannte an dem kleinen, mitfühlenden Lächeln, das Hicks ihm schenkte, daß auch sein Partner Angst vor dem hatte, was sie im Begriff waren zu tun.

"Ich auch... Ich auch." Er atmete tief durch. "Okay, Ray. Den Plan kennen sie. Jetzt kommt es vor allem darauf an, daß sie cool bleiben. Daß sie sich nicht beirren lassen. Shaw ist wahrscheinlich der unangenehmste Gegner, den man sich wünschen kann, aber er ist auch verdammt noch mal der einzige, der uns hier rausbringen kann. Egal, was immer er sagt, was er ihnen auch androht, ignorieren sie ihn. Er ist ein Meister der Einschüchterung. Aber vergessen sie nicht, daß wir den Überraschungseffekt auf unserer Seite haben. Wir werden ihn kalt erwischen, und ganz gleich, was er auch sagt, es wird nicht mehr als der Versuch sein, uns zu bluffen. Es werden eine Reihe von hohen Tieren dort bei ihm sein. Lassen sie sich von denen nicht beeindrucken. Wenn sie schießen müssen, schießen sie. Denken sie immer daran, wie wichtig es ist, daß wir es schaffen."

Wieder blickte Hicks den Gang hinunter, bevor er sich schließlich umwandte, um seinen Partner aufmerksam zu mustern. "Werden sie es schaffen?"

Frost nickte. Es war schwierig, seine Stimme an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeizumanövrieren. Wie hätte sein Bruder jetzt reagiert? Will war immer ein Großmaul gewesen, hatte vor allen mit seinen Taten geprahlt. Er hatte nie zu deuten vermocht, ob all diese Geschichten wahr gewesen waren, aber unwillkürlich hatte er seinen großen Bruder immer bewundert. Wo er selbst lieber stehenblieb, stürzte sich Will in die Gefahr, tat, was "ProfDoc" sich nur in Gedanken zu tun traute. Wie sehr hatte sich Raymond Frost immer ein wenig vom Mut seines Bruders gewünscht. Jetzt war es an der Zeit, sich dieser Probe zu stellen. Hatte er es in sich?

"Ich werde mein Bestes geben..."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Sekunden verrannen. Schließlich gab sich Hicks einen Ruck und setzte sich in Bewegung.

-------------------

"Sir, ich habe Nachricht erhalten, daß mehrere der Aliens bereits im Nordflügel der Station gesichtet wurden. Es hat Verletzte und Tote gegeben, die Leute befinden sich am Rande einer Panik. Die Situation ist uns entglitten, wir müssen evakuieren!" Lt. David Brandon wußte, wovon er sprach. Tatsächlich war seine Schilderung der Lage noch moderat ausgedrückt. Die Biomechanoiden zerfetzten dort drüben im Nordflügel seine Truppen, die Zivilisten verbarrikadierten sich in ihren Räumen, und die Verantwortlichen waren nicht aufzufinden.

Colonel deVries nickte zustimmend.

"Ich habe gehört, daß sie auch schon den Ostflügel erreicht haben. Unsere Männer können sie nicht aufhalten, ich habe bereits Meldungen über den Verlust zwei kompletter Platoons bekommen!" Er war sich bewußt, daß Shaw's prüfender Blick in diesem Augenblick auf ihn gerichtet war. Er erwiderte ihn und hoffte, daß der oberste Befehlshaber des Marine Corps endlich den Ernst der Lage erkennen würde. Sie diskutierten jetzt seit einer halben Stunde über die nächsten zu ergreifenden Schritte, ohne den General von ihrer Meinung überzeugen zu können, GATEWAY STATION sei verloren. Statt dessen glitt Shaw's Blick jetzt zu dem leeren Sitz neben deVries.

"Kann mir einer von ihnen sagen, wo Colonel Barrister abgeblieben ist? Hat ihn jemand von ihnen gesehen oder gesprochen?"

Die vier Männer blickten sich und schüttelten dann gleichzeitig den Kopf. deVries zuckte die Achseln.

"Er wird die gleichen Schwierigkeiten haben, hierherzukommen wie wir. Vielleicht hat er's aufgegeben. Vielleicht hat es ihn aber auch erwischt. Alles ist möglich."

"Und vielleicht hat er auch einfach meinen Befehl mißachtet," dachte Shaw weiter und nahm sich vor, dem Verschwinden Barristers, sobald ein wenig Ruhe eingekehrt war, seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Er drehte seinen Leuten den Rücken zu und begann erneut, langsam den Tisch, an dem sie saßen, entlangzugehen. Während der halben Stunde, die das Meeting nunmehr andauerte, hatte er noch nicht einmal gesessen. Sein Benehmen erinnerte James deVries verdächtig an das eines Tigers im Käfig, wie er so endlose Kreise um sie zog, die Hände bald auf den Rücken gelegt, bald vor der Brust verschränkt, angespannt wie eine Violinensaite. Gut, das waren sie schließlich alle. Die Situation verlangte danach. Sie verlangte aber auch nach Entscheidungen. Sie mußten GATEWAY einfach evakuieren. Wenn sie noch länger warteten, würde es bald zu spät sein. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als ein kurzer, heftiger Aufruhr hinter der Tür ihm das Wort abschnitt. Die fünf Anwesenden fuhren herum, als sich die Stahlflügel öffneten und Randy Durell, Shaw's Mitarbeiterin, gefolgt von zwei Männern hineinstürzte. Mit einiger Überraschung registrierte deVries, daß die beiden die Waffen auf sie gerichtet hielten...

---------------

Es waren keine hundert Meter bis zu Shaw's Büro , keine Schwierigkeiten auf dieser kurzen Strecke. Wie ein eigens für sie angefertigter, makaberer Wegweiser verlief eine breite Blutspur von den beiden getöteten Marines, die sie vorgefunden hatten, bis zur geschlossenen Tür. Frost blickte nervös zurück .

"Das waren sicher seine Wachen da hinten..."

"Gut für uns."

Hicks eilte voran, ohne überhaupt auf den breiten, dunklen Streifen zu achten. Er hatte andere Dinge zu tun, als sich mit seinen getöteten Kameraden zu befassen. Wenn sie jetzt den Raum betraten, würde jeder der dort Anwesenden bewaffnet sein. Wenn sie nicht schnell genug waren oder nicht aufpaßten, würde man sie niederschießen. Diese ganze Aktion erforderte äußerste Konzentration. Er fühlte sich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, sein Leben einem im Kampf unerfahrenen, jugendlichen Wissenschaftler anzuvertrauen, aber schließlich konnte er an der Sachlage nichts ändern. Frost hatte erklärt, daß er bereit wäre, und er mußte sich darauf verlassen. Wenn der Junge dort drinnen zur Salzsäule erstarren würde, würde er es noch früh genug merken. Vielleicht hielt er sich ja auch gut.

Hicks fragte sich, weshalb er sich überhaupt noch derartige Gedanken machte. Sein Leben würde so oder so in weniger als zwanzig Stunden beendet sein, also konnte er auch genauso gut derartige Risiken eingehen. Es konnte nur hilfreich sein, wenn er Gefahren eingehen konnte, die niemand von ihm erwartete. Vielleicht würde es sogar ausreichen, um seinen verrückten Plan in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen.

Er blickte sich kurz nach Frost um, entdeckte diesen dicht hinter sich und öffnete die Tür zu Shaw's Büro. Noch bevor die Türflügel ganz zurückgeglitten waren, schritt er hindurch und auf den Konferenzraum zu, als sich ihm jemand in den Weg stellte. Er war nicht überrascht, Randy Durrell, die Mitarbeiterin des Generals hier zu sehen. Auf ihre Art war sie genauso besessen wie ihr Chef, und sie würde ihn bestimmt nicht wegen einer kaum nennenswerten Ungezieferplage im Stich lassen. Ihre Stimme war fest und bestimmt.

"Sie können da jetzt nicht rein, Sergeant."

"Wer sollte mich daran hindern? Sie?" Hicks sah sie kaum an, während er sie zur Seite schob.

"Gaines? Connelly?"

"Die beiden sind tot, Lt. Durrell," informierte sie Hicks knapp, während sie sich heftig gegen seinen Griff wehrte und gleichzeitig über seine Schulter hinweg nach den beiden Wachen spähte. "Direkt vor ihrer Tür von Aliens erwischt worden. Ein Wunder, daß sie nicht hier reingekommen sind. Gut für sie." Er drehte sie gewaltsam herum und ließ sie los. "Und wenn sie wissen, was noch gut für sie ist, dann öffnen sie jetzt diese Tür!"

"Sie dürfen da nicht rein!" Sie griff ihn an, doch blitzschnell fing Hicks ihren Schlag in der Luft ab und drehte ihr den Arm auf den Rücken, daß sie aufschrie. Gleichzeitig nickte er Frost zu, der den Öffnungsmechanismus betätigte.

"Ich will ihnen nicht wehtun, aber sie lassen mir keine andere Wahl!" Er stieß sie grob in das Zimmer hinein und stürzte selber mit gezogener Waffe hinterher, seinen Partner unmittelbar hinter sich wissend.

Fünf überraschte Gesichter starrten sie an.


	9. Kapitel 9

Mit zwei, drei schnellen Schritten trat Hicks weiter in den Raum hinein und nahm seine Position ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Frost auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers das gleiche tun. Keiner der fünf Offiziere bewegte auch nur einen Muskel. Gespanntes Schweigen lastete im Raum.

"Die Hände auf den Tisch," befahl Hicks. Frost's Blick glitt kurzzeitig zu ihm hinüber, überrascht von der Entschlossenheit in der Stimme des Sergeants. Er selbst war innerlich ein Nervenbündel und verzweifelt bemüht, sich nichts davon anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte noch nie eine Waffe auf einen Menschen gerichtet und wußte nicht, ob er im Ernstfall würde abdrücken können. Und der Ernstfall konnte hier jederzeit eintreten - jeder der Anwesenden mit Ausnahme von Shaw's Mitarbeiterin war bewaffnet. Ein winziger Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit, und ihr Unternehmen würde in einem Fiasko enden. Gespannt verfolgte er, wie die Männer am Tisch Hicks' Anweisung langsam befolgten. Lediglich Shaw stand noch immer mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am anderen Ende des Tisches. Seine Augen funkelten, auch wenn seine Stimme geradezu unwahrscheinlich ruhig klang angesichts der Tatsache, daß Hicks' Revolver direkt auf ihn gerichtet war.

"Sergeant Hicks? Welch eine Überraschung! Mir scheint, sie sind jetzt völlig verrückt geworden. Oder was soll dieser Auftritt?"

"Mir fehlt jetzt die Zeit für lange Erklärungen, _SIR._ Nehmen sie einfach mit der linken Hand ihren Dienstrevolver, entladen sie ihn und legen sie ihn vor sich auf den Tisch. Und zwar langsam."

Noch immer rührte Shaw keinen Finger; der durchdringende Blick seiner stahlgrauen Augen ruhte auf seinem Kontrahenten in einem Versuch, diesen niederzustarren oder zu verunsichern. Es war ein Sport, in dem er einer der besten war. Aber da lag etwas in dem konzentrierten, intensiven Blick, den er von Hicks zurückerhielt, etwas, daß er an dem zurückhaltenden, unauffälligem Marinesergeanten zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, eine unbedingte Entschlossenheit, die fast beängstigend war. Dennoch, er war der Meister dieses Spiels. Und es war ihm keinesfalls entgangen, daß sein Gegner bereits körperlich angeschlagen war. Er lächelte sein speziell für diese Gelegenheiten reserviertes, sardonisches Lächeln.

"Was soll das werden, Hicks, hm? Erst sabotieren sie Weyland Yutani, lassen die Aliens auf GATEWAY los, und jetzt wollen sie auch noch die Corps-Spitze als Geiseln nehmen? Finden sie nicht, daß sie übertreiben?"

Hicks trat einen Schritt näher. Die Magnum, die er mit beiden Händen gefaßt hielt, zeigte direkt auf Shaw's Gesicht.

"Erzählen sie, was sie wollen, Shaw. Es ist mir inzwischen scheißegal. Aber wenn sie nicht in den nächsten zehn Sekunden meinen Befehl befolgen, erschieß ich sie, ich schwör's ihnen!"

Totenstille. Keiner wagte auch nur zu atmen. Wie gebannt verfolgten die Anwesenden das Psychoduell der beiden Kontrahenten. Frost spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach. Salz brannte in seinen Augen. Er zwinkerte, sah plötzlich eine winzige Bewegung vor sich.

"Denken sie nicht mal daran..."

Colonel deVries' Hand kam Zentimeter von seiner Waffe entfernt in der Luft zum Stillstand. Hicks und Shaw blickten nicht einmal zu ihnen hinüber. Ihr lautloses, erbittertes Ringen beanspruchte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, jeder versuchte den anderen Kraft seines Willens in die Knie zu zwingen. Die Sekunden tickten vorüber, nur ein Funke, und die Spannung im Raum würde explodieren.

Schließlich, ganz allmählich, löste Shaw die noch immer verschränkten Arme; im Zeitlupentempo, so langsam, daß es kaum wahrzunehmen war, griff er mit der Linken hinüber zum Holster, zog den Revolver hinaus. Offensichtlich hatte er etwas in Hicks' Blick gesehen, das Versprechen dort erkannt, das ihn innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zu einem toten Mann machen konnte. Frost wagte kaum zu atmen, als er verfolgte, wie Shaw im Zeitlupentempo das Magazin aufklappte und die Patronen mit einem in diesem absoluten Schweigen geradezu unnatürlich laut wirkendem Klingeln auf den Boden fielen. Ebenso langsam legte er die Waffe anschließend auf den Tisch.

"Okay, Cowboy. Was jetzt?"

Zum ersten Mal, seit Hicks den Raum betreten hatte, wagte er, den Blick vom General abzuwenden. Er starrte deVries an. Es war den anderen wahrscheinlich nicht so erschienen, aber er hatte mitbekommen, was sich zwischen Frost und dem Colonel hinter seinem Rücken abgespielt hatte.

"Jetzt sie, Colonel. Legen sie sie auf den Tisch. Ganz langsam... Gut so. Und der nächste!"

Keine Minute später lagen fünf Dienstrevolver in der Mitte des Tisches. Hicks' Anspannung ließ nach. Ein wenig. deVries musterte ihn.

"Was haben sie vor, Sergeant? Wollen sie uns alle als Geiseln nehmen? Was soll das hier?"

"Von ihnen will ich nichts," entgegnete Hicks , während er Frost mit einem Kopfnicken bedeutete, seine Position zu verändern, bevor sein Blick wieder auf Shaw fiel. "Ich brauche nur sie. Und sie werden mit mir kommen."

"Und wohin?"

"Das werden sie schon früh genug erfahren. Wir werden einen kleinen Spaziergang machen."

"Ach ja? Meinen sie, sie stehen das durch?" Shaw's Stimme verriet mit keiner Silbe Nervosität oder etwa Angst. Selbst ohne Waffe wirkte er noch immer äußerst gefährlich. "Sehen sie sich doch an! Sie können sich ja kaum auf den Beinen halten. Glauben sie wirklich, daß sie sowohl mich als auch das gesamte Corps zum Narren halten können, was immer sie auch vorhaben?"

"Ich könnte wetten, daß das Corps momentan ganz andere Sorgen hat."

"Ach ja," erwiderte Shaw, als wäre es ihm eben erst eingefallen. "Die Aliens! Die Aliens laufen frei auf GATEWAY herum. Nun, da können sie sich wirklich beglückwünschen, nicht wahr? Darauf haben sie doch die ganze Zeit hingearbeitet!" Er wandte sich an seine Offiziere. "Meine Herren, hier sehen sie denjenigen, der uns und ganz GATEWAY in diese Lage gebracht hat!"

Hicks schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was erzählen sie bloß für einen Bockmist?"

"Hören sie auf, Hicks! Wir haben Zeugen, die gesehen haben, wie sie Sprengladungen am Hauptlabor angebracht haben. Verdammt, sie sitzen ziemlich tief in der Scheiße, wissen sie das überhaupt? Bedrohung von Vorgesetzten, Geiselnahme, Sabotage... wenn das hier zu Ende ist, werden sie sich auf der trostlosesten Strafkolonie des Universums wiederfinden, wo man sie bis zu ihrem Lebensende hinstecken wird. Wenn sie überhaupt so weit kommen..."

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien für einen Moment auf Hicks' Lippen.

"Es ist ein Jammer, daß es nicht mehr Pflanzen auf GATEWAY gibt, General. Mit dem Mist, den sie erzählen, könnte man sicher einen ganzen Wald jahrelang düngen. Okay, die Märchenstunde ist zu Ende, gehen wir!" Er machte eine kurze Bewegung mit der Waffe in Richtung Tür. Shaw schüttelte langsam, aber entschieden den Kopf.

"Ich gehe ganz sicher nirgendwo hin, Sergeant. Und ganz sicher lasse ich mir von ihnen auch keine Befehle erteilen. Das Spiel geht jetzt lange genug. Geben sie auf, bevor es ernst wird."

"Sie glauben also nicht, daß das hier mein voller Ernst ist?" Hicks' Stimme war ruhig.

Shaw blickte ihm voll ins Gesicht.

"Wenn sie das hier tatsächlich ernst meinen, müssen sie verrückt sein. Sie können nicht fünf ranghohe Offiziere des Marine Corps bedrohen und hoffen, damit durchzukommen. So dumm sind nicht einmal sie!"

Mit einer erstaunlich schnellen, fließenden Bewegung hob Hicks die Arme und das Donnern der Magnum erfüllte den Raum. Der Rückstoß fuhr durch seine verletzte Schulter, doch er zuckte nicht einmal. Auch Shaw rührte keinen Muskel, als ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal von seinem Ohr den Hals hinunterzutröpfeln begann. Die Kugel hatte die Spitze glatt abrasiert und sein linkes Auge nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt. Langsam senkte Hicks die Waffe, ohne die Augen von Shaw zu lassen. Er war durchgedrungen, er konnte es sehen, nur Sekundenbruchteile lang, bis sich der General wieder gefangen hatte. Er spürte die entsetzten Blicke der anderen, ohne sie zu sehen.

"Ich sagte, gehen wir." Seine Stimme war leise, aber sie trug.

Shaw trat vor. Einen Schritt. Dann einen weiteren. Als er Hicks passierte, blieb er nochmals kurz stehen.

"Dafür werden sie büßen, Hicks. Das verspreche ich ihnen. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!"

"Es könnte sehr wohl das letzte sein, was sie tun, General," entgegnete ihm Hicks ungerührt. "Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht endlich bewegen, werden sie allerdings nicht einmal mehr dazu kommen..."

Ein tödlicher, eiskalter Blick streifte ihn, als Shaw an ihm vorbei schritt. Hicks blickte ihm hinterher, bevor er den Kopf wandte, um den Raum zu inspizieren. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er bei der Sprechanlage und machte diese mit wenigen, gekonnten Handgriffen unbrauchbar, um dann Shaw und Frost rückwärts gehend aus dem Raum zu folgen. An der Tür angekommen, zögerte er noch einmal kurz, wollte etwas sagen. Er wollte den Offizieren klarmachen, weshalb er das hier tat, ihnen erklären, daß er nicht übergeschnappt war, daß Shaw diese Situation heraufbeschworen hatte, er wollte ihnen das alles sagen. Doch er hatte keine Zeit. Die Zeit, jede kostbare Minute, jede Sekunde rannte ihm davon, unwiederbringlich verloren. Er wollte, ja er durfte seine wertvolle Zeit nicht mit sinnlosen Aktionen verschwenden. Was scherte es ihn, was die anderen über ihn dachten? Und wenn sie eben dachten, daß er zu einem wildgewordenen Maniac mutiert war, was sollte es? Er hatte wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als sie über seine Beweggründe zu belehren. Und ihm blieben nur noch wenige Stunden.

So schwieg er und schloß die Tür. Kaum hatten sich die Flügel geschlossen, als er auch diesen Mechanismus demontierte. Handgriffe, die ihnen wertvolle Minuten einbringen konnten. Sie würden ein wenig Zeit haben, bevor man jeden einzelnen Corps-Angehörigen auf GATEWAY auf sie hetzen würde. Zeit, in der sie sich auf das Kommende vorbereiten konnten...

Im Büro des Generals sprangen die bis dahin reglosen Insassen auf und versuchten, die schweren Stahlflügel, die ihnen den Weg versperrten, manuell zurückzuschieben. Diese bewegten sich... milimeterweise...

---------------

Hicks und Frost durcheilten mit ihrer Geisel die verlassenen Korridore der A-Ebene im Laufschritt, der junge Wissenschaftler bildete die Spitze, während Hicks die Waffe unmißverständlich gegen den Rücken des Generals drückte und gleichzeitig versuchte, sowohl diesen als auch seine Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Sie konnten von überall kommen, verdammt! Selbst wenn sie ihn nicht wollten, sollte er auch nur einen seiner beiden Begleiter verlieren, würde die Situation sich schlagartig verschlechtern. Er konnte kaum glauben, daß es bisher so glatt gegangen war. Natürlich hatten sie den riskantesten Teil noch vor sich, aber der Anfang war gemacht. Er hatte den General tatsächlich dazu bewegen können, sein Spiel mitzuspielen. Wenn er nicht gewußt hätte, was noch vor ihnen lag, hätte er sich vielleicht sogar darüber freuen können. Aber vermutlich war es so besser. Er mußte sich konzentrieren. Vor ihm blieb Frost stehen, um sich dann umzudrehen und ihm einen unsicheren Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Sir, zu welchem Dock müssen wir eigentlich?"

Hicks brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Sämtliche Schiffe des Corps dockten stets im C-Sektor an. Dort mußte auch die PHOENIX liegen. Das hieß zwar für sie, den gesamten Westflügel durchqueren zu müssen, aber in Ermangelung einer Alternative hatte es keinen Sinn, sich darüber aufzuregen. Wenn es unterwegs keine Schwierigkeiten gab, sollten sie den Weg eigentlich in zwanzig Minuten schaffen können. Was danach kam, war dann wieder ein völlig anderes Kapitel. Hicks machte sich keinerlei Illusionen. Die Schwierigkeiten fingen gerade erst an. Und nicht die geringste stellte ihre Geisel selbst dar. Hicks zweifelte nicht daran, daß Shaw die erstbeste Gelegenheit zum Angriff oder zur Flucht nutzen würde, die sich ihm bot, wobei er eher mit dem zweiten rechnete. Schon ein Sekundenbruchteil der Ablenkung würde ihm bereits reichen. Er wagte die Augen kaum von Shaw zu nehmen, als er Frost antwortete.

"C-Dock. Am besten nehmen wir den Versorgungsweg. Das ist zwar weiter, aber sicher nicht so riskant. Es gibt dort nicht so viele Verstecke für die Aliens. Lassen sie das lieber sein, General..." Shaw hatte Anstalten gemacht, sich nach ihm umzudrehen. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

"Sergeant, was soll das eigentlich werden?"

"Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug. Okay, kommen sie, weiter!"

"Sie werden nicht weit kommen, Hicks."

Shaw schritt weiter voran. Er wirkte noch immer nicht nennenswert beunruhigt. Rechnete er tatsächlich damit, daß ihm seine Truppen inmitten dieses Chaos zu Hilfe eilen würde?

"Colonel deVries ist ein guter Mann, sicher hat er inzwischen bereits die Einsatzzentrale verständigt. Man wird nach uns suchen, und man wird uns auch finden. Und zwar schnell. Sie können sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, was dann mit ihnen passieren wird!"

"Sie glauben gar nicht, wie egal mir das ist," ließ ihn Hicks wissen, die Augen starr auf den Hinterkopf seines Kontrahenten und über dessen rechte Schulter hinweg auf den vor ihnen liegenden Gang gerichtet. "Ihnen allerdings sollte das vielleicht nicht ganz so egal sein. Es könnte sonst passieren, daß sie in der Schußlinie stehen, wenn es zu einer Konfrontation kommt."

Urplötzlich verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen, veränderte sich dramatisch. Eine dieser halluzinativen Anfälle, wie er sie seit Wochen mit wachsender Intensität immer wieder erlebt hatte, doch diesmal überwältigte ihn die Vision geradezu. Eng, es war eng um ihn herum. Dunkel. Er blieb jäh stehen, plötzlich blind für seine Umgebung, ohne zu bemerken, daß sowohl sein Gegner als auch Frost sich nach ihm umgedreht hatten. Er sah die beiden nicht einmal mehr, hörte nicht, wie Frost General Shaw befahl, regungslos stehenzubleiben. Nur diese dunkle Enge um ihn herum... helle Lichtblitze von unten. Unter ihm war... war ein Gang. Kaltes, metallisches Blau. Der Untergrund glitt rasend schnell unter ihm dahin, gleichzeitig spürte er etwas, eine ... Kraft, ein Feld, das unmittelbar vor ihm lag. Mehrere Felder, die in lebendigem, glühenden Rot aus dem Blau hervorstachen. Er war - Mit einem Ruck fuhr er zusammen, blinzelte, als grellweißes Neonlicht seine Augen traf. Er erblickte Frost, der ihn erschrocken ansah.

"Um Himmels Willen, was ist los?"

Hicks war selbst einen Augenblick lang durcheinander. Sicher, er hatte diese Visionen jetzt schon einige Male gehabt, aber noch nie mit einer solchen Klarheit. Es war, als habe er seinen Körper verlassen und sei in ein anderes Bewußtsein eingetaucht - oder eher anders herum, als habe ein fremdes Bewußtsein für wenige Augenblicke seinen Körper übernommen. Ein Bewußtsein, so völlig unmenschlich, daß er ... Unwillkürlich tastete er mit der Hand nach seinem Magen. Konnte es sein, daß... ? Mit einem Mal wurde ihm alles klar - die Träume, die Visionen der letzten Wochen, sie waren keine Hirngespinste, keine Stresserscheinungen gewesen. _Sie_waren es, es waren _ihre_ Gedanken, die er auffing, _ihre_ Wahrnehmungen! Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher er sich so sicher war, aber es mußte so sein. Konnte es sein, daß die Aliens sich untereinander durch eine Art telepathisches Netz verständigten, das um so stärker wurde, je mehr es von ihnen gab? Und dem sich das ungeborene Scheusal in seinem Körper bereits angeschlossen hatte? Hicks starrte an Frost vorbei den Gang hinunter. Es war nicht dieser Abschnitt des Gangs gewesen, den er gesehen hatte, darin war er sich sicher. Dennoch hatte er das starke Gefühl, daß sie eine andere Richtung einschlagen sollten. Irgend etwas zog ihn nach links, und wenn sich diese verrückte Vorahnung, die ihn befallen hatte, als wahr herausstellen sollte, so wußte er bereits, was sie dort erwarten würde.

"Sir? Alles in Ordnung?"

Er wandte sich Frost zu, der noch immer mehr als beunruhigt schien, sich aber ein wenig entspannte, als er den nunmehr wieder klaren Blick des Marines bemerkte. Hicks nickte knapp. Er war sich des scharfen, prüfenden Blicks des Generals nur zu deutlich bewußt. Hier lauerte jemand auf seine Chance. Nun, dies war sie nicht. Die Gelegenheit war fürs erste vorbei.

"Alles in Ordnung." Er blickte den Gang hinunter und überlegte fieberhaft, was sie tun sollten. Er hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei dieser Richtung. Allerdings führte nur dieser Weg zum C-Dock. Es sei denn, sie würden einen großen Umweg in Kauf nehmen. Und sie waren nicht eben mit Zeit gesegnet. Unbewußt rieb er noch einmal mit der Hand über seinen Brustkorb. Es war nicht gesagt, daß der andere Weg sicherer war... auf jeden Fall war er ein gehöriges Stück weiter und vergrößerte ihre Chancen, nicht nur den Aliens, sondern auch einem der im Einsatz befindlichen Marinetrupps über den Weg zu laufen, bedeutend. Und - so groß die Gefahr durch die Aliens auch war, eine Begegnung mit seinen ehemaligen Kameraden konnte er jetzt noch viel weniger gebrauchen. Er gab sich einen Ruck und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die linke Abzweigung. "Okay, machen wir, daß wir weiterkommen."

-----------------

"Ja, Lieutenant, sie haben richtig verstanden! Sergeant Hicks hat zusammen mit einem Komplizen General Shaw als Geisel genommen! Sie sind mit Gewalt in unsere Besprechung eingedrungen und haben die Waffen auf uns gerichtet! Sie müssen sich jetzt irgendwo auf dieser verdammten Station befinden, und ich will, daß sie alles in Bewegung setzen, um sie zu stellen, ist das klar?"

Colonel deVries war normalerweise eher der ruhige und vernünftige Typ, aber der Unglaube seines Gegenübers, den er selbst über den Bildschirm noch deutlich erkennen konnte, hatte seinen scharfen Tonfall nötig gemacht. Die Zeit drängte, er hatte eine Evakuierung in die Wege zu leiten und mußte sich gleichzeitig mit dem Kidnapping des ranghöchsten Offiziers auf GATEWAY durch einen scheinbar übergeschnappten Marine befassen. Eine verrückte Situation, zumal sie fast zehn Minuten Zeit verloren hatten, bevor sie die beschädigte Tür hatten aufstemmen und die Sprechanlage in Lt. Durrell's Büro erreichen können. In der Zwischenzeit konnte schon sonstwas passiert sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Hicks vorhatte, aber der Sergeant hatte eine tödliche Intensität ausgestrahlt, die für seine Geisel nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Eine persönliche Sache? Es hatte fast den Anschein. Dennoch, er hatte den General nicht einfach erschossen, als es in seiner Macht gestanden hatte. Was sollte dieses Schauspiel also? deVries sah sich nicht in der Lage, diese Frage zu beantworten. Aber er konnte immerhin sein Bestes tun, um seinen Oberbefehlshaber aus dieser Situation schnellstmöglich zu befreien.

Kurz und präzise formulierte er seine Befehle und beendete dann das Gespräch, bevor er sich an seine um ihn herumstehenden Kollegen wandte.

"An die Arbeit! Wir haben bereits genug Zeit verloren. Jeder weiß, was er zu tun hat. Hoffen wir nur, daß wir ihn rechtzeitig finden!"

----------------

Das Objekt ihrer Suche eilte gerade im Laufschritt durch die tiefer gelegenen Regionen des Flügels, inzwischen doch zugegebenermaßen etwas beunruhigt. Nicht so sehr wegen Hicks, er war sich sicher, mit dem bereits angeschlagenen Sergeanten ohne größere Probleme fertig zu werden, ein winziger Moment der Unachtsamkeit würde genügen. Und der Komplize seines Kidnappers war noch so grün hinter den Ohren, daß er selbst mit einer Waffe in der Hand kaum eine Bedrohung darstellte und vermutlich mit links auszutricksen war.

Nein, was Shaw beunruhigte, waren die Aliens. Er wollte es sich selbst kaum eingestehen, aber die Spuren der Verwüstung, denen sie auf ihrem bisherigen Weg durch die Station begegnet waren, hatten Ausmaße angenommen, die Shaw kaum glauben mochte. Wo sie auch langgelaufen waren, überall gab es Zeichen dafür, daß die Aliens auch hier schon lang gekommen waren. Herausgerissene Ventilationsgitter, zerfetzte Druckschläuche und Kabel, eingeschlagene - er wollte es nicht glauben - eingeschlagene Stahltüren von fünf Zentimetern Stärke, die nach innen eingedellt worden waren, als sei dort eine Granate eingeschlagen, Feuer, dann schließlich Leichen. Blutspuren auf dem Boden, den Wänden, ja selbst an der Decke. Dunkle, unregelmäßige Schmierer, die anzeigten, daß die biomechanischen Monstren ihre Opfer jeweils bis zum nächsten Schacht mit sich geschleift hatten, um dort mit ihnen zu verschwinden.

In zwei Korridoren die Opfer eines Gemetzels, die meisten Marines, teilweise kaum noch als solche zu erkennen. Eine dunkle, skurrile Masse lag zwischen ihnen. Das Säureblut des Aliens hatte so große Löcher in den Boden gefressen, daß sie nur mit Anlauf darüber hinwegspringen konnten. Shaw hatte hinuntergeblickt, als er sich darüber befand. Auch im nächsten Deck war der Boden weggeätzt worden. Und im nächsten. Es schien immer weiter so zu gehen. Himmel, es konnte doch nicht bis zur Außenhaut durchgedrungen sein, oder? Zehn Decks weit? Unmöglich. Oder etwa nicht? Es mußte doch Grenzen geben, irgendwelche! Sein Kidnapper hatte das Zeug doch abbekommen, oder? Aber er lebte noch, unzweifelhaft. Wie - er stoppte abrupt ab. War da nicht am Ende des Gangs ein dunkler Schatten gewesen? Schmerzhaft spürte er, wie sich der Lauf der Magnum gegen seinen Rücken bohrte, als Hicks auf ihn auflief.

"Weiter!"

"Da vorne ist etwas." Er deutete auf die nächstes Ecke, knappe fünfzig Meter von ihnen entfernt. Hicks reckte den Hals, innerlich auf eine Finte vorbereitet. Shaw versuchte aber nichts.

"Ich sehe nichts. Was soll da sein?"

"Ein Schatten. Ich habe ihn deutlich gesehen. Einer dieser Bastarde."

Hicks warf einen fragenden Blick zu Frost hinüber, der ebenfalls angestrengt in die Richtung gestarrt hatte. Dieser schüttelte unentschlossen den Kopf. Er selber hatte nichts gesehen, aber wenn der General es sagte...

Hicks dachte nach. Es gab eine Möglichkeit, diesen Gang zu umgehen. Allerdings würde auch diese sie wieder weiter vom Ziel abbringen. Aufgrund der zahlreichen Verwüstungen und Brände waren sie so schon zu einigen Umwegen gezwungen worden. Sie warteten weitere Sekunden, dann eine halbe Minute. Hicks versuchte, in sich hineinzuhorchen. Was sagte ihm sein Gefühl? Was sagten ihm - die Aliens selbst? Er konnte nichts wahrnehmen, keinen Hinweis darauf, ob in dem vor ihnen liegenden Gang irgend etwas lauerte oder nicht. Nichts. Wenn die Vision vorhin nicht so überwältigend real gewesen wäre, hätte er sie jetzt als schlechten Traum abgetan. Doch er wußte, das war sie nicht. Er wußte nicht, woran es lag, daß diese ...Gedanken ihn nur hin und wieder erreichten, aber er war sich sicher, daß er das Phänomen richtig gedeutet hatte. Eine Minute. Schließlich gab sich Hicks einen Ruck.

"Okay. Was immer da auch gewesen sein mag, es scheint jetzt ruhig zu sein. Gehen wir weiter. Langsam." Er bemerkte Frost's unsicheren, ja regelrecht ängstlichen Blick, als dieser auf die andere Seite des Gangs auswich. Shaw hob nur eine Braue.

"Glauben sie, daß das klug ist, Hicks?"

"Vielleicht ist es nicht klug, aber es ist notwendig. Wir müssen nunmal hier lang. Und vielleicht wollen sie uns ja auch nur etwas vormachen, damit wir langsamer vorankommen, hm? Ich kenne die Tricks, glauben sie mir. Wir werden hier nicht warten, bis uns einer von ihren Trupps schließlich findet."

Es war untypisch für den General, daß er auf diese Bemerkung nichts erwiderte. Statt dessen konzentrierte er sich voll und ganz auf die vor ihnen liegende Ecke, der sie sich nun allmählich näherten. Noch dreißig Meter. Nichts. Zwanzig. Noch immer war alles ruhig. Hicks begann sich gerade zu fragen, ob Shaw's scheinbar tiefe Konzentration nicht doch darauf hindeutete, daß vor ihnen etwas auf sie lauerte, als unvermittelt eine der Deckenpaneelen dicht hinter ihnen mit lautem Krachen auf den Boden schlug. Alle drei fuhren herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um mehrere große, dunkelglitzernde Gestalten von der Decke herabregnen zu sehen.

Hicks hörte Shaw dicht hinter sich erschrocken nach Luft schnappen, und versetzte ihm noch fast im gleichen Augenblick einen harten Stoß in die andere Richtung.

"Laufen sie!" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Frost aus seiner Schrecksekunde erwachen. Der Junge hob doch tatsächlich die Waffe! Er brüllte ihn an. "Weg hier!"

Keine Zeit zum weiteren Zögern, die Aliens waren sicher auf dem Boden gelandet und sprangen mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu! Hicks wirbelte herum und rannte hinter Shaw und Frost her, die bereits Fersengeld gaben. Er würde sich nicht darauf verlassen, daß die Aliens ihn wegen ihrer Brut in seinem Brustkorb eventuell verschonten. Während er alles gab, was in seinem malträtierten Körper noch an Schnelligkeit steckte, spürte er mit einem Mal wieder dieses seltsame Schwindelgefühl in seinem Kopf. Nicht jetzt! Nicht jetzt! Er kämpfte dagegen an, rang das winzige Bewußtsein, das ihn zu beeinflussen drohte, nieder.

Shaw's breiter Rücken tauchte unmittelbar vor ihm aus dem Nebel, der sich vorübergehend um seine Wahrnehmung gelegt hatte, auf. Ein hastiger Blick zurück. Zu langsam, sie waren zu langsam! Er stieß dem älteren und schwereren Mann die Hand ins Kreuz, stieß ihn vorwärts.

"Schneller!"

Ein ganzes Stück voraus hatte Frost eine Art Rampe an der Wand entdeckt, einen steil abwärts führenden, relativ breiten Schacht, und stürzte sich kopfüber hinunter, egal, wo ihn dieser auch hinführen mochte. Nirgends konnte es schlimmer sein als gerade jetzt hier oben! Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde Zeit zu verlieren hechtete ihm Shaw nach in die Dunkelheit, dicht gefolgt von Hicks, der noch kurz den Luftzug einer über ihn hinwegharkenden Doppelfingerpranke an seinem Nacken verspürte, bevor er mit dem Kopf voran in einer Mischung aus Fallen und Rutschen mit wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit den Schacht hinunterglitt.

Die Dunkelheit war vollkommen, als sie durch die Schwärze tiefer in GATEWAY's Eingeweide hineinflogen. Hicks versuchte sich zu drehen, die Füße nach vorne zu bekommen, doch es war ihm noch nicht halb geglückt, als die rasende Fahrt ein abruptes Ende nahm und der Schacht sie mehrere Ebenen tiefer in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum jäh ausspuckte. Er landete unsanft auf Shaw, rollte sich ab und kam auf die Füße, die Magnum auf das dunkle Rechteck gerichtet, durch das sie eben gekommen waren. Waren die Aliens ihnen gefolgt? Heftig atmend trat er einige Schritte zurück, wartete ab. Der Donner seines eigenen Herzschlages raste durch seinen Körper. Vor ihm blieb alles still. Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen. Schließlich wagte Hicks, die Augen von der Öffnung zu nehmen, um mit einem raschen Seitenblick die allgemeine Lage zu erfassen. General Shaw hatte die Rutschpartie anscheinend ebenfalls unbeschadet überstanden, auch er befand sich wieder auf den Beinen und blickte gespannt auf den Schacht. Frost schien es nicht ganz so gut getroffen zu haben, wie Hicks an dessen verzerrter Miene feststellte. Immerhin war das volle Gewicht des Generals auf ihn gekracht. Waren es nur Prellungen oder hatte er eine ernsthaftere Verletzung abbekommen?

"Hey! Ray? Alles okay?"

Der junge Wissenschaftler rieb sich die rechte Schulter und verzog das Gesicht. Er bewegte den Arm ein wenig hin und her, bevor er Hicks antwortete. Dieser konnte ihm den gerade durchlebten Schrecken noch deutlich ansehen.

"Es geht schon. Nichts Ernstes, glaube ich. Mein Gott..." Er folgte Hicks Blick. "Glauben sie, die kommen... hier runter?" Himmel, diesen Gedanken wollte er sich nicht einmal annähernd ausmalen. Dort oben wäre er eben vor Entsetzen fast wie angefroren stehengeblieben. Es war Shaw, der ihm antwortete.

"Sieht nicht so aus. Vielleicht haben sie das Interesse verloren."

"Oder sie sind nicht so dumm, uns hierher zu folgen, wo wir im Vorteil sind. Vielleicht wissen sie, daß wir hier unten auf sie warten. Daß wir vorbereitet sind, sie passend zu empfangen. Vielleicht suchen sie sich jetzt einen anderen Weg, auf dem sie uns überraschen können."

General Shaw runzelte die Stirn.

"Sie vermenschlichen diese Dinger. Es sind immer noch Tiere. Sie denken nicht strategisch."

"Ach nein?" Hicks begegnete seinem Blick. "Wollen sie darauf ihren Kopf verwetten?" Noch einmal musterte er die Öffnung, trat ein paar Schritte näher und lauschte. Nichts. Schließlich wandte er sich ab und sah sich um. Der Raum, in den sie geraten waren, war unübersehbar eine Mülldeponie. Seine Nase hätte ihm das eigentlich schon vorher sagen müssen, aber sie war nach dem Attentat noch immer zugeschwollen. In dieser Situation sicher nicht schlecht. Sie standen bis über die Knöchel in fauligem Wasser, wateten zwischen mal mehr, mal weniger festen Bergen verdorbener Nahrungsmittel und Kunststoffmülls herum, auf der Suche nach einem Ausgang. Hicks fand ihn auch schnell, nur hatte die Sache einen Haken - das Schott ließ sich nur von außen öffnen. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ohne dabei den General, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt der gleichen Betätigung nachging, je ganz aus den Augen zu lassen. Sicher, momentan zogen sie an einem Strang, aber das konnte sich jeden Augenblick wieder ändern. Gerade eben deutete sein Kontrahent mit einem Kopfnicken zur einen Ecke hinüber. Ein Drahtgeflecht versperrte ein dunkles Viereck an der Wand.

"Irgendeine Ahnung, wo dieser Schacht hinführt?"

Hicks mußte passen. Er wirkte skeptisch.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es so klug ist, die Schächte zu benutzen. _Sie _benutzen sie."

"Die Frage ist, ob uns überhaupt etwas anderes übrigbleibt," erwiderte Shaw. Sein Geruchssinn hatte mittlerweile einen kurzen und erfreulichen Tod erlitten. "Ich sehe sonst keine Möglichkeit. Das Schott öffnen wir von hier aus nicht. Den Schacht, den wir eben runtergekommen sind, können wir nicht wieder hochklettern. Ich sehe nur diesen einen Weg. Das heißt zwei Wege, denn es sind zwei Gitter. Kommt darauf an, in welche Richtung."

"Ssssshhht!"

Sie fuhren herum. Frost, der hinter ihnen gestanden hatte, hatte den Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und den Blick starr auf den Schacht gelegt, durch den sie hier hineingeraten waren.

Atemlose Stille. Dann hörten sie es auch... Das Schaben von Metall auf Metall. Etwas Großes kam die enge Röhre hinunter! Hicks schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Er hätte seinen Kopf darauf verwettet, daß dieser Weg für die Aliens zu eng wäre - aber... hatte er nicht insgeheim damit gerechnet? Er hatte die Aliens bereits unmögliche Dinge tun sehen, was sollte sie hier aufhalten?

Shaw konnte es offensichtlich noch immer nicht glauben, dennoch vermeinte Hicks, einen winzigen Anflug von Nervosität in der Stimme des Generals zu hören.

"Das schaffen sie nicht. Hören sie, es steckt fest. Das wird es nicht schaffen!"

Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war Hicks bei der Öffnung, lauschte. Unmöglich, die Entfernung abzuschätzen, der Hall in der engen Metallröhre verhinderte ein solches Unterfangen. Allerdings klang es bereits sehr, sehr nahe. So nahe, daß Hicks es kaum wagte, seinen Kopf in die Nähe zu halten. Er runzelte die Stirn, faßte dann einen Entschluß.

Das Krachen der Magnum hallte dreimal ohrenbetäubend wie Donner durch den engen Raum. Nach den ersten beiden Schüssen drang ein schriller, unmenschlicher Schrei durch den Metallschacht, dann wurde es still. Das Geräusch verstummte. Dafür wurde allmählich träge, ätzende Dampfschwaden in die Kammer getragen.

Hicks blickte grimmig auf. Soeben hatte er die Hälfte seiner Munition verbraucht.

"Unser Freund hier blockiert jetzt den Schacht. Das sollte sie zumindest ein paar Minuten aufhalten. Aber wir müssen hier schnellstens raus. Wir werden es mit dem Weg dort drüben versuchen." Sie waren noch kaum bei der vergitterten Öffnung angekommen, als neue Geräusche aus dem Schacht hinter ihnen drangen. Sie sahen sich an. "Okay, beeilen wir uns." Hicks spähte in die undurchdringliche Schwärze hinter dem Gitter. "Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Er trat gegen das Drahtgeflecht, das sich unter der Gewaltanwendung verbeulte. Noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Das Gitter zerriß und gab den Weg frei. Hicks ging in die Hocke und maß die Öffnung im Kopf ab, ohne zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis zu kommen. Es würde verteufelt eng werden. Als er aufblickte, erkannte er an Shaw's Miene, daß dieser das Unterfangen bereits für aussichtslos hielt.

"Vergessen sie's, Sergeant. Da kommen wir nie durch. Und selbst wenn ihr Kompagnon hier es schaffen sollte, und vielleicht auch sogar noch sie, mich werden sie nicht durch diese Röhre kriegen. Es muß noch irgendeinen anderen Weg geben."

"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg," setzte Hicks dagegen. "Das wissen sie so gut wie ich. Und genauso gut wissen sie, daß wir keine Zeit für Diskussionen haben." Er sah Frost an.

"Sie zuerst, Ray. Bei ihnen ist die Gefahr am geringsten, daß sie steckenbleiben."

Frost schien nicht sehr glücklich mit dieser Lösung zu sein, als er sich niederbeugte und das Dunkel vor sich inspizierte. Er atmete tief durch und kroch schließlich in den Schacht. Wenige Augenblicke später war er nicht mehr zu sehen.

"Und?"

"Es geht gerade so," tönte Frost's Stimme dumpf aus dem Tunnel. "Ziemlich eng, aber ich kann mich noch bewegen. Es scheint erstmal geradeaus zu gehen."

"Gut. Kriechen sie weiter." Hicks blickte Shaw an, der noch immer mit vor der Brust verschränkten Händen vor ihm stand. "Okay, jetzt sie. Und bleiben sie mir bloß nicht stecken!" Die Geräusche hinter ihnen wurden lauter. Ein Poltern war zu hören, dann rutschte etwas das Metall hinunter. Sie fuhren herum. Ein metallglänzendes, bizarres Alienbein landete auf dem Boden. Träge Dampfwolken stiegen nur Sekundenbruchteile später von dort auf.

"Sie zerreißen ihren Artgenossen!"

"Sieht ganz so aus."

Hicks und Shaw wechselten einen Blick. Schließlich ging der General in die Knie. Es dauerte ein wenig länger als bei Frost, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Hicks war alleine. Er blickte auf seine Uhr. Fast eine Stunde war vergangen, seit sie das Unternehmen mit Shaws Entführung gestartet hatten. Und er hatte nur noch weniger als zwanzig Stunden Zeit.

Ein weiteres Poltern hinter ihm, ein zweites biomechanisches Bein kam die Rutsche hinunter. Ein Teil des Torsos hing noch daran. Entschieden mehr Dampf quoll jetzt aus der Öffnung. Er bückte sich, stutzte dann. Seine Hand glitt zum Magen. Hatte... hatte er nicht eben etwas gespürt? Hatte es sich bewegt? Eine eisige Welle des Grauens lief von seinem Nacken die Wirbelsäule hinunter. Mehrere Augenblicke lang konnte er sich nicht rühren. Er wartete, wartete auf eine weitere Bewegung, einen Hinweis, daß er sich das ganze nicht nur eingebildet hatte. Er spürte nichts mehr. Nichts mehr in der Art. Er schluckte die aufkommende Angst hinunter und gab sich schließlich einen Ruck. Kaum war er in der engen Metallröhre verschwunden, als die Geräusche mehrerer großer, massiger Lebewesen zu hören waren, die hintereinander den Schacht hinunterrutschten...

-----------------

Mit Händen und Knien schob sich Raymond Frost durch die finstere Enge, verzweifelt bemüht, seine aufkommende Panik niederzukämpfen. Er hatte gewußt, daß dieses Vorhaben niemals einfach sein würde, er war vorbereitet gewesen auf Schwierigkeiten. Aber das hier, das überstieg alles, womit er gerechnet hatte. Er hatte nie Probleme mit Klaustrophobie gehabt, und doch kam es ihm vor, als rückten die ohnehin äußerst engstehenden Schachtwände rapide näher und näher zusammen. Er spürte einen Druck auf der Brust, eine Enge in seinem Hals, die ihm das Atmen von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer machten. Es vereinfachte die Sache nicht gerade, daß er in dieser undurchdringlichen Schwärze absolut nichts sehen konnte. Wenn ihnen jetzt ein Alien entgegenkam...

Er lauschte angestrengt, doch alles, was an seine Ohren drang, war das angestrengte Atmen des Generals, der sich unmittelbar hinter ihm befinden mußte. Er hatte offensichtlich größte Schwierigkeiten, seinen massigen Körper durch diese enge Metallröhre zu quetschen. Das verwunderte Frost nicht im geringsten. Ehrlich gesagt war er bereits überrascht gewesen, daß Shaw überhaupt erst in diesen Schacht hineingepaßt hatte. Bei all diesen Widrigkeiten hatte ihre jetzige Umgebung jedoch auch ihre Vorteile - er bezweifelte ganz entschieden, daß die Biomechanoiden ihnen hierher würden folgen können. Auch ihre Gelenkigkeit hatte Grenzen. Dennoch, er würde froh sein, wenn er diesen Teil der Unternehmung erst hinter sich hätten...

General Shaw hatte in der Tat Schwierigkeiten. Er besaß für derartige Exkursionen schlicht und ergreifend nicht den richtigen Körperbau. Bei jeder Bewegung stieß er an die Wände, stieß sich den Kopf, die Ellenbogen, die Schultern. Es gab kaum ein Fortkommen. Dazu kam das Entwürdigende dieser Position. Sicher, es hatte offensichtlich keine andere Möglichkeit aus dieser Situation heraus gegeben, und doch ärgerte es ihn, sich wie ein Wurm durch diese Röhren drängen zu müssen, immer in Gefahr, steckenzubleiben und sich damit vollends der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.

Wieder hörte er hinter sich die Stimme seines Entführers, die ihn zum wiederholten Male aufforderte, sich schneller zu bewegen. Schneller bewegen? Leicht gesagt. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, sich überhaupt fortzubewegen. Aber verdammt, er schwörte sich, dieses auf die Rechnung zu setzen. Wenn die Endabrechnung nahte, würde er diese Schmach nicht vergessen. Früher oder später würde seine Chance kommen, und er würde sie erkennen. Oh ja, Sergeant Hicks würde bluten für diese Entwürdigung...

Hicks war noch nicht weit in die Finsternis eingedrungen, als der schwache Lichtschein von der Öffnung jäh abgeblockt wurde. Er wußte, was das bedeutete: Sie waren da! Er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, doch der Schacht war zu eng. Er konnte nicht sehen, was sich hinter ihm tat, er würde sich auf seine Ohren verlassen müssen.

Was die Aliens dort taten klang eindeutig genug - sie versuchten mit aller Gewalt, sich in die Öffnung zu zwängen. Das fürchterliche Kreischen von Metall auf Metall, als die Xenomorphen mit ihren zentimeterlangen Doppelklauen das Rohr zerkratzten in ihrem Bestreben, ihre sperrigen Körper klein genug zu machen, um ihrer flüchtenden Beute folgen zu können, dann ein angestrengtes Zischen. Es klang bereits ein wenig weiter entfernt. Hatten sie es geschafft? Waren sie tatsächlich aufgehalten worden?

Hicks betete darum, daß dieser Schacht keinen breiteren kreuzte. Sollten die Aliens sich ihnen von vorne nähern, konnten sie gleich Selbstmord begehen. Keinerlei Chancen, ihnen hier zu entgehen. Es war einfach zu verdammt eng. Selbst wenn sie sie vorher hören sollten, eine Umkehr kam nicht in Frage, war schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich.

Der Schacht führte jetzt leicht aufwärts und erschwerte ihr Fortkommen noch einmal beträchtlich - Hicks rutschte ein ums andere Mal von dem glatten Metall ab, und es wurde immer schlimmer, je mehr er schwitze. Es war heiß hier drinnen, und die Anstrengung hatte ihm bereits den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben. Er fühlte sich nach Acheron zurückversetzt, nur daß die Metallschächte dort wesentlich geräumiger gewesen waren. Dennoch, die Situationen glichen sich auffällig. Hicks hoffte inbrünstig, daß dieser Abschnitt ihrer Flucht bald beendet werden würde.

Er tastete sich weiter voran und stieß auf Shaw, der vor ihm zu einem jähen Stillstand gekommen war. Verdammt noch mal, er wollte hier endlich raus!

"Los, weiter! Oder stecken sie fest?"

Der Stimme des Generals war die hinter ihnen liegende Plackerei deutlich anzuhören, als er erwiderte:

"So, wie es aussieht, stecken wir alle fest. Es geht nicht weiter. Vor uns ist ein Gitter. Hier kommen wir nicht durch!"

Verdammt, konnte zur Abwechslung nicht mal etwas glattgehen?

"Das werden wir noch sehen. Ray?"

"Hicks?" Die Stimme des jungen Schwarzen klang unnatürlich weit entfernt. "Der General hat Recht. Das Gitter ist ziemlich stabil. Ich fürchte, hier kommen wir nicht durch."

In Gedanken fluchend schüttelte Hicks in der Dunkelheit wütend den Kopf. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder? Waren sie den Aliens etwa entkommen, um sich durch irgendein blödes Gitter hier gefangenhalten zu lassen? Er ärgerte sich bereits darüber, daß er nicht vorangegangen war.

"Ray, können sie sich umdrehen?"

"Ich weiß nicht... ich glaube nicht."

"Versuchen sie's." Frost war schmal, bei weitem der schmalste von ihnen dreien. Wenn es einem gelingen würde, dann ihm. "General, machen sie ihm ein bißchen Platz! Wie sieht's aus, Ray?"

Irgendwo vor sich hörte er das angestrengte Atmen des Jungen, als dieser sich in dem Rohr herumwand. Hinter ihnen war noch immer alles ruhig. Gut so. "Ray?"

"Moment..." drang Frosts verzerrte Stimme an seine Ohren, dann ein dumpfes Poltern. "Ich hab's geschafft! Ich versuche jetzt, das Gitter herauszustemmen!"

"Einen Augenblick noch. Haben sie eine Ahnung, ob sich dahinter irgend etwas rührt?"

"Klingt soweit alles still. Ich fange jetzt an."

Die Tritte klangen unnatürlich laut in der engen Röhre. Hicks spürte die Erschütterungen unter seinen Händen. Wie sah es mit den Aliens aus? Hatten sie mitbekommen, wohin ihre sichergeglaubte Beute verschwunden war? Befanden sie sich vielleicht gerade in diesem Augenblick auf dem Weg hierher? Wo war "hierher" überhaupt? Er würde sich erst einmal wieder neu orientieren müssen, wenn sie hier endlich heraus waren. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wohin sie ihre Flucht verschlagen hatte.

"Verdammt, es sitzt fest," meldete sich Frost gerade wieder. Er klang erschöpft.

"Machen sie weiter, Ray! Es gibt keinen anderen Weg hier raus, denken sie daran! Es muß gehen! Versuchen sie's an den Ecken, konzentrieren sie sich auf eine Ecke."

Wieder die Tritte, dazu Frost's angestrengtes Keuchen. Hicks trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf den Boden. Was für eine beschissene Situation! Er hätte als erster einsteigen müssen, dann hätten sie diese Schwierigkeiten jetzt nicht. Aber jetzt war es zu spät zum Bedauern, er konnte nur hilflos abwarten und hoffen. Was, wenn Frost es nicht schaffte? Was sollten sie dann tun? Er konnte sich an keinen Schacht erinnern, der ihren bis hierher gekreuzt hatte. Aber vielleicht gab es doch einen, den sie in dieser pechschwarzen Finsternis übersehen hatten. Wenn sie hier nicht weiterkamen, würde ihnen gar nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als diese Möglichkeit noch einmal zu überprüfen. Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh durch ein Krachen unterbrochen. Er schrak hoch.

"Ray?"

Frost klang unsagbar erleichtert.

"Ich hab's geschafft! Es ist raus!"

Undeutlich konnte Hicks vor sich Bewegung ausmachen, als ein schwacher Lichtschein in den Schacht fiel. Mühsam glitt Frost aus der Öffnung und sah sich gehetzt um. Der Gang wirkte verlassen - aber das war keine Garantie. _Sie _konnten hier jederzeit auftauchen!

Er wandte sich wieder der Öffnung zu und richtete die Waffe auf den General, der sich gerade mühsam aus der Metallröhre hinaus zwängte. Auch sein Gesicht war schweißüberströmt. Dennoch wirkte er noch immer alles andere als erschöpft. Angestrengt, ja, aber nicht erschöpft. Als wären die fünfhundert Meter Quetscherei auf Hände, Knien und Bauch nicht mehr als eine lästige Pflichtaufgabe gewesen. Im Geiste klatschte Frost dem bulligen Marine Beifall - er selbst war nach dieser Plackerei ziemlich groggy. Allerdings war es auch Jahre her, seit er zuletzt Sport getrieben hatte.

Wachsam beobachtete er, wie Shaw schließlich wieder auf die Beine kam und sich mit einer beiläufigen Geste den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, bevor er sich wieder der Öffnung zuwandte. Hicks war noch nicht zu sehen, aber seine Stimme klang fest aus der Dunkelheit.

"Okay. Treten sie zurück, General. Bis zur Wand."

Dies war eine heikle Situation - Frost war sich dessen nur zu deutlich bewußt. Hier draußen war es alleine er, der den General in Schach hielt, solange Hicks noch quasi reaktionsunfähig im Schacht gefangensaß. Er mußte aufpassen. Er wußte nicht, wie schnell Hicks war, aber eine Bewegung, und Shaw würde aus der Reichweite des Sergeants verschwunden sein. Er mußte das wissen... Nervös gestikulierte Frost mit der Waffe.

"Sie haben gehört, was der Sergeant gesagt hat. Treten sie zurück! Los!"

General Shaw hatte es nicht übermäßig eilig, dem Befehl nachzukommen, es gehörte kein psychologischer Scharfsinn dazu festzustellen, daß sein Gegenüber Angst vor ihm hatte. Er genoß dieses Gefühl, genoß seine Macht, dessen Unbehagen immer wieder ein wenig höher zu kitzeln. Nervosität war gut, Nervosität half ihm. Unsicherheit und Angst ließen die Menschen Fehler machen. Für einen Jungen in seinem Alter hielt sich der Grünschnabel recht passabel, aber Shaw konnte bereits die mehr oder weniger feinen Risse in der eilends aufgebauten Fassade der Selbstbeherrschung erkennen. Der Junge war seine Chance. Mit Hicks rechnete er weniger, obwohl es auch hier Überraschungen geben konnte. Dieser unerklärliche Anfall vorhin... ohne seinen Partner wäre das bereits das Ende der geheimnisvollen Pläne des Sergeants gewesen. Aber auch so sah Shaw genug, was ihm Hoffnung machte. Sein Gegner hatte sich zwar in einen Zustand wachsamer Paranoia hineingesteigert, die es schwierig machen würde, ihn zu überraschen, aber die körperlichen Anstrengungen seiner Aufgabe mochten sich doch als zu schwer in seinem Zustand erweisen.

Schweigend beobachtete er, wie Hicks sich aus der Öffnung wand, und es entging ihm weder das schwere Atmen seines Kontrahenten, noch das kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern in dessen Händen. Als Hicks schließlich zu ihm hinüberblickte, sah Shaw noch mehr. Mit einem Blick entdeckte er alles, was er sich nur wünschen konnte. Der Sergeant war körperlich völlig erledigt, es mußt schiere Willenskraft sein, die ihn noch weiter vorantrieb. Shaw kannte diesen Zustand. Auch Willenskraft erschöpfte sich irgendwann einmal. Er konnte warten... vorerst war es nur wichtig, daß sie den Aliens aus dem Weg gingen, der Rest würde sich schon finden.

Hicks richtete sich auf, lockerte die verkrampften Nackenmuskeln kurz und blickte sich dann um, auf der Suche nach einem Orientierungspunkt. Der im Halbdunkel liegende Korridor offenbarte jedoch keinerlei Markierungen, die ihm weiterhelfen konnten. Er würde sich auf seinen inneren Kompaß verlassen müssen. Früher oder später mußten sie irgendeine Markierung passieren, solange würden sie sich eben für eine Richtung entscheiden müssen. Er nickte Frost knapp zu.

"Gut gemacht, Ray. Machen wir, daß wir weiterkommen." Er bedeutete Shaw, voranzugehen, und nahm seinen alten Platz an letzter Stelle des Trios wieder ein. Die an der Korridordecke positionierte Videokamera, die entsprechend ihren Bewegungen mitschwenkte, bemerkte nur einer von ihnen. Aber dieser hütete sich, sich dies anmerken zu lassen...

-----------------

In der Kommandozentrale des Corps war das Chaos inzwischen hektischer Betriebsamkeit gewichen. Noch immer prasselten katastrophale Meldungen von allen Seiten auf die Offiziere ein, doch mittlerweile hatten sie ihren Schrecken verloren. Für Colonel deVries war es klar, daß sie GATEWAY an die Aliens verloren hatten. Die Evakuierung lief bereits auf vollen Touren, Notshuttles und Passagierschiffe hatten bereits einen Großteil der 2000 Mann starken Besatzung der Raumstation aufgenommen und befanden sich auf dem Weg zur Erde. Trotz der allseitigen Panik hatte deVries schärfste Überprüfung der Transporte befohlen, nicht auszudenken, wenn es auch nur einem dieser Monstren gelingen sollte, als blinder Passagier auf die Erde zu gelangen! Er war einer der wenigen, der mit dem Projekt "Strike Team" vertraut gewesen war, der auch seine Vorgeschichte gekannt hatte. Er war skeptisch, andererseits aber auch durchaus bereit gewesen, ein gewisses Risiko bei dieser Sache mitzutragen. Den Mutigen gehörte die Welt, wie es hieß. Man kam nicht voran, wenn man nicht ab und zu auch mal etwas wider besseren Wissens riskierte. In diesem Fall war es nun aber gründlich danebengegangen, da gab es nichts zu beschönigen. Ein herber Rückschlag. Seine skeptische Seite hatte also Recht behalten.

DeVries fragte sich, wie General Shaw dieses Fiasko wohl überstehen würde. "Strike Team" war seine Hauptverantwortung gewesen. Keine glückliche Lage für GATEWAY's Kommandanten. Doch bevor Shaw sich für diese Situation politisch würde verantworten müssen, mußte er zunächst einmal das Kidnapping heil überstehen.

DeVries hatte seine Leute angewiesen, nach dem Trio zu suchen, ein Unterfangen, das jedoch von den ausgebrochenen Aliens immer wieder äußerst wirksam sabotiert wurde. Die Soldaten in dem Dschungel der Metallkorridore hatten anderes zu tun, als sich um eine Geiselnahme zu kümmern; sie kämpften dort unten ums nackte Überleben. Die Verluste der Elitetruppe waren bereits horrend, und es verging kaum eine Minute, in der nicht weitere Meldungen eine abermalige Verschlechterung der Lage verkündeten. DeVries stand jetzt vor der unangenehmen Aufgabe, den letzten Schritt zu tun - zu entscheiden, ob die Zeit jetzt gekommen war, auch seine Truppen zu evakuieren. Das hieße totale Kapitulation. Er wollte es sich noch nicht eingestehen, daß es soweit gekommen war, aber die Fakten sprachen eine andere Sprache. Er befand sich noch in diesem Zwiespalt, als einer seiner Männer von seiner Computerkonsole aus aufgeregt rief: "Ich hab' den General! Ich weiß, wo der General ist!"

Mit Riesenschritten eilte deVries an seine Seite, blickte Private First Class Morales gespannt über die Schulter. Einer der Monitore zeigte schemenhaft drei Gestalten, die durch einen einsamen Korridor eilten. Die massige Silhouette des Generals war nicht zu übersehen.

"In welchem Sektor halten sie sich auf, Private?"

"Sektor C-15, in der Nähe der Lagerräume. Ziemlich weit unten, Sir. Kein Wunder, daß wir sie nicht finden konnten. Da unten sind fast alle Kameras defekt, die Stromversorgung ist zum Teil unterbrochen. Wir haben Glück, daß diese hier funktioniert." Er beugte sich vor und verengte die Augen. "Anscheinend ist dem General nichts weiter passiert."

DeVries grübelte.

"Haben sie eine Vermutung, wo die hinwollen? Wohin führt dieser Gang?"

Morales' Hände flogen über die Tastatur. Mittlerweile hatte sich ein erwartungsvoller Ring um ihn gebildet. Eine Rißzeichnung der entsprechenden Sektion tauchte auf. Der Private musterte sie kurz und tippte dann noch einmal eine Kombination ein. Ein weiterer Plan wurde angezeigt. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Versteh' ich nicht. Das ist ein Versorgungsrundgang. Er führt in einem großen Karree durch den ganzen Flügel. Da kommen sie nirgendwo hin. Es sei denn..."

Morales' Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem anderen Monitor angezogen. Er studierte die Anzeige einige Sekunden lang und wandte sich dann nach seinem Vorgesetzten um. Seine Augen glänzten aufgeregt, aber seine Stimme klang ruhig, als er schließlich meldete: "Sir, die Flüchtigen bewegen sich genau auf Corporal Kendrick's Truppe zu."

DeVries blickte ihn einige lange Sekunden hinweg an, bevor er schließlich zum Funkgerät griff.

"Corporal Kendrick, dies ist Colonel deVries. Melden sie sich umgehend!"

Mehrere atemlose Momente vergingen, dann klang Kendrick's Stimme klar und deutlich durch den Empfänger.

Colonel deVries, hier Corporal Kendrick. Haben sie Neuigkeiten für uns, Sir?"

"Corporal, die Flüchtigen bewegen sich in ihre Richtung! Sie sind ungefähr noch -" Er warf einen fragenden Blick auf Morales, der ihm eine Zahl nannte - "150 Meter von ihnen entfernt! Sie kommen aus Sektor C-15 und benutzen den Hauptversorgungsweg. General Shaw befindet sich noch immer in ihrer Gewalt. Machen sie der Sache ein Ende, Corporal, aber stellen sie unter allen Umständen sicher, daß dem General nichts passiert! Das hat oberste Priorität!"

"Verstanden, Sir." Auf dem Monitor konnte deVries verfolgen, wie Kendrick mit einigen wenigen Gesten seinen Leuten bedeutete, in Deckung zu gehen. Nur wenige Sekunden später lag der Korridor ruhig im Halbdunkel...

-------------

"C-15. Sind hier unten nicht die Lagerhallen?"

Frost deutete auf die weiße Markierung an der Korridorwand, die sie endlich gefunden hatten. Hicks bemühte sein Gedächtnis, eine Übung, die er in den der letzten halben Stunde, Stunde immer schwieriger gefunden hatte. Er hatte die Kopfschmerzen bisher erfolgreich zurückdrängen können, doch nun schien es, als könne auch sein eiserner Wille sie nicht mehr länger im Zaum halten. Wenn sie doch nur schon endlich auf dem Schiff wären... Wie weit war es noch? 'C-15, das war ein durch den gesamten Flügel GATEWAYs führender Versorgungsgang. Um aber zu den Docks zu gelangen, würden sie sich noch weiter bis zum Westflügel durchschlagen müssen. Dennoch, völlig falsch waren sie hier nicht. Früher oder später mußte sie dieser Weg zu einem der mehrstöckigen Verbindungsgänge zwischen Ost- und Westflügel führen.

Er nickte.

"Ja. Wir sind hier ganz richtig. Es kann nicht mehr allzu weit sein, wir müßten bald auf einen der Verbindungswege stoßen."

"Wenn sie die nicht abgeschottet haben," gab Frost pessimistisch zu bedenken.

"Ich glaube nicht." Hicks bedeutete Shaw, der vor ihm wieder ein wenig langsamer geworden war, sich zu beeilen. "Alle anderen Gänge haben sie wahrscheinlich gesperrt, aber die Wege zu den Docks müßten sie eigentlich offengelassen haben. Sie haben den Evakuierungsbefehl vorhin gehört. GATEWAY's Besatzung ist zu groß, als daß alle in die Notshuttles passen würden. Die meisten werden zu den größeren Passagierschiffen hin geflüchtet sein, und da können sie die Fluchtwege schlecht abschneiden. Zumal die Offenhaltung offizieller Bestandteil des Evakuierungsplans ist. Sie dürfen sie nicht schließen."

"Glauben sie, die halten sich daran?"

"Sie müssen sich daran halten." Hicks klang sicher, doch auch ihm war diese Frage bereits durch den Kopf gegangen. Wer in einer Notsituation die Fluchtwege willkürlich kappte, hatte mit schwersten Strafen zu rechnen und fand sich unter Umständen sogar in einem der berüchtigten Militärgefängnisse der Außenplaneten wieder. deVries würde das nicht riskieren. Oder...?

Der vor ihnen liegende, unübersichtliche Abschnitt des Korridors war nur spärlich beleuchtet, eine einzige Neonröhre flackerte unregelmäßig vor sich hin und ließ bizarre Schatten an der Wand entstehen. Leichter Brandgeruch lag in der Luft. Hicks verlangsamte sein Tempo und atmete tief ein. Okay, was lag jetzt schon wieder vor ihnen? Hörten die Schwierigkeiten denn nie auf?

------------------

Oben in der Einsatzzentrale starrte deVries konzentriert über Private Morales' Schulter hinweg auf den Monitor, der ihnen das flüchtige Duo mit ihrer Geisel zeigte. Morales' Finger hing über der "Enter"-Taste, sein Blick war ebenfalls fest auf das Bild gerichtet, das sich ihm bot. Ein Wort, eine Silbe -

"Jetzt!"

---------------

Hicks spürte die Erschütterung, noch bevor das schwere Stahlschott hinter ihnen herunterfuhr und ihnen den Rückweg abschnitt. Frost, mehrere Meter vor ihm zu einem abrupten Halt gekommen, fuhr erschrocken herum. Hicks widerstand dem gleichen Impuls und trat statt dessen blitzschnell noch einen Schritt näher an Shaw heran, zog ihn zu sich heran und preßte ihm die Waffe an den Hals, als eine ihm vertraute Stimme aus der Dunkelheit vor ihnen drang.

"Stehenbleiben! Werfen sie die Waffen weg!"

Mehrere Gestalten lösten sich von den Wänden, kamen hinter Wandvorsprüngen und Türnischen hervor. Hicks zählte sechs Marines. Alle hatten ausnahmslos ihre Impulsgewehre auf sie gerichtet.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kapitel 10

* * *

Er war sich Frost's entsetzter Miene bewußt, mit der dieser zu ihm hinübersah, die Waffe zwar mit beiden Händen feuerbereit auf die Soldaten gerichtet, aber bereits überzeugt, das Ende ihrer Odyssee zu erleben.

"Kommen sie näher ran, Ray," murmelte Hicks unter seinem Atem, die Augen nicht von der Bedrohung lassend. Durch seinen Griff spürte er, wie seine Geisel die Muskeln anspannte. Als Antwort darauf preßte er die Magnum noch ein wenig stärker gegen Shaws Hals. "Wenn sie auch nur einen Muskel rühren, haben sie keinen Kopf mehr, General. Denken sie daran."

"Sie wissen nicht, wann es Zeit ist, aufzugeben, oder?" Shaw versuchte, kühl und überlegen klingen. Dennoch konnte Hicks auch in seiner Stimme eine deutliche Anspannung feststellen.

"Nein. Und wenn es hier enden sollte, nehme ich sie vorher noch mit. Denken sie daran. Und jetzt halten sie die Klappe!" Es war schwierig, sich gleichzeitig auf mehrere Gegner zu konzentrieren. Hicks' Hauptaugenmerk lag auf der Gruppe Marines vor ihnen, aber ihm war klar, daß auch nur ein winziger Moment der Unachtsamkeit genügen würde, um von Shaw in einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod verwickelt zu werden.

"Werfen sie die Waffen weg! Das ist ein Befehl!"

Diese Stimme... konnte es sein, daß - Hicks zuckte innerlich zusammen. Es konnte nicht wahr sein - von all den Marines, die in diesem Augenblick durch GATEWAYs Metallabyrinth irrten, mußte er ausgerechnet in Kendrick's Gruppe hineinlaufen! Sie hatten zwei Jahre zusammen gedient und hatten sich gut verstanden. Jetzt standen sie sich als Gegner gegenüber. Hicks kannte Kendrick gut, zu gut, um anzunehmen, daß er ihn auf seine Seite würde ziehen können. Dennoch, alles kam darauf an, was sie ihm erzählt hatten. Wußte der Corporal, gegen wen er antrat? Hatten sie ihm vielleicht erzählt, daß er einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten hätte und auf alles schoß, was sich bewegte? Und wie wichtig war ihnen Shaw nach diesem Desaster noch?

"Kendrick?" Der vorderste der sechs Schatten trat vor ins Licht. Hicks konnte den Ausdruck fassungslosen Unglaubens deutlich im Gesicht seines Kameraden erkennen.

"Shit..." Das Wort war nicht zu hören, allerdings deutlich von seinen Lippen ablesbar. Offensichtlich hatten sie ihm nicht erzählt, wer hier "Meuterei auf der Bounty" spielte. Somit hatte der Corporal keinerlei Gelegenheit gehabt, sich seelisch auf die Situation einzustellen. Das war nicht unbedingt ein Nachteil. "Hicks? Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?"

"Es ist."

"Scheiße, was soll das?" Kendrick hatte sich noch immer nicht von seiner Bestürzung erholt. Zwei seiner Leute warfen sich einen unsicheren Blick zu. Kannten sie ihn vielleicht auch? Dachten sie eventuell ebenfalls, daß Sergeant Dwayne Hicks nicht unbedingt der Typ war, der in einer Krisensituation den Kopf verlor? Was ging in ihren Köpfen vor?

Ihr Anführer hatte die Mündung des Impulsgewehrs gesenkt und trat noch ein paar Schritte vor, als wolle er sich persönlich davon überzeugen, daß dies kein Trugbild war. Hicks blickte ihn warnend an.

"Das ist jetzt nahe genug, John. Bleib stehen."

"Verdammt, Hicks, was soll das? Was ist das für eine Scheiße?"

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte sich Hicks versucht, Kendrick die ganze lange Story zu erzählen, ihn damit vielleicht auf seine Seite holen zu können. Kendrick war immer für logische Argumente offen gewesen, er war nicht der Typ, der sich einer Tatsache aus Verbohrtheit oder Bequemlichkeit verschloß. Vielleicht - Nein. Keine Zeit. Und die falsche Situation. Er würde seinen Kameraden nicht von der Richtigkeit seiner Aufgabe überzeugen können, solange sie hier in diesem Gang die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet hielten. Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

"Tut mir leid, John. Das ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich habe jetzt nicht die Zeit, sie zu erzählen. Nur eines solltest du wissen: Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Ganz gleich, was die da oben dir erzählt haben, ich bin nicht durchgedreht. Was ich hier mache hat einen Sinn, und ich bin fest entschlossen, diese Sache zu Ende zu führen. Sie richtet sich übrigens nicht gegen GATEWAY, oder gegen euch, oder gegen wen auch immer. Es -" '...geht alleine um die Aliens,' wollte er sagen, und hielt sich im letzten Moment zurück. Er durfte ihnen nicht zuviel von seinen Motiven oder Plänen verraten, wenn sie ihn nicht durchschauen sollten. Was würde es ihm nutzen, wenn er es tatsächlich trotz aller Widrigkeiten bis NEW BRISBANE schaffte und dann dort feststellen mußte, daß sie das Alienwrack längst woanders hingebracht hatten? Nein, er durfte nichts sagen.

"Ich habe nicht vor, jemanden zu Schaden kommen zu lassen, aber ich werde tun, was immer nötig ist, um mein Ziel zu erreichen. Was ich tue, ist wahrscheinlich schwer zu verstehen. Aber ich bin nicht verrückt geworden." Er starrte Kendrick über die wenigen Meter, die sie noch trennten, hinweg an. "Und ich warne dich: Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß ihr uns aufhaltet. Wenn auch nur einer eine falsche Bewegung macht, braucht diese Garnison einen neuen Kommandanten. Verstehen wir uns?"

Er konnte Kendricks' Gedanken fast auf dessen Stirn lesen. Einerseits war da der Befehl, sie aufzuhalten, andererseits die Unmöglichkeit der praktischen Umsetzung dieser Aufgabe. John Kendrick war normalerweise gründlich und zuverlässig. Hier stand er allerdings vor einer schwierigen Entscheidung. Hicks hoffte, daß er die richtige treffen würde.

Schweigend musterten sie sich gegenseitig, die Atmosphäre gespannt in der Patt-Situation, die auch nicht gerade durch die Möglichkeit eines jederzeitigen Auftauchens der mörderischen Weltraumparasiten vereinfacht wurde.

------------------

Oben in der Kommandozentrale starrte deVries hilflos auf den Monitor, den Kopfhörer dicht an die Ohren gepreßt. Es war schiefgegangen. Vielleicht hätten sie das Schott nicht runterlassen sollen, mit dem Angriff warten müssen, bis das Trio den auf sie wartenden Trupp passiert hatte, um dann von hinten anzugreifen. Nun, für derlei Überlegungen war es jetzt entschieden zu spät. Ein Blick auf die PDT-Ortungssignale verriet ihm zudem, daß sich zur Zeit kein weiteres Team in der Nähe befand.

Morales blickte ihn gespannt an. Schließlich schüttelte deVries den Kopf. Erst zögernd, dann entschlossen. Er sprach ins Mikro.

"Corporal, lassen sie sie durch. Das hat jetzt keinen Sinn mehr. Wir müssen auf eine günstigere Gelegenheit hoffen. Pfeifen sie ihre Männer zurück."

-------------------

Die Konfrontation im C-Sektor dauerte noch einige intensive Sekunden an, bevor Kendrick schließlich das Impulsgewehr senkte und sich nach seiner Truppe umwandte, um diesen zuzunicken. Sie folgten seinem Beispiel. Sie alle hatten den Befehl von Colonel deVries über die Kopfhörer mitbekommen.

Frost atmete innerlich auf und blickte zu Hicks hinüber, den er neben der massigen Gestalt des Generals kaum sehen konnte. Der Sergeant wirkte noch immer auf's äußerste angespannt, als habe er diesen Teilsieg eben nicht errungen. Sicher, die kleinste Unachtsamkeit, und der erreichte Vorteil würde dahin sein. Die Katastrophe konnte noch immer jederzeit eintreten.

Frost musterte Shaw's Miene. Dem General war nicht anzusehen, was in ihm vorging. Sicher wußte er besser als jeder andere, Hicks vielleicht ausgenommen, wie sehr sein Leben in diesen Minuten auf der Kippe stand. Wahrscheinlich hatte er insgeheim mit diesem Hinterhalt gerechnet, ihn vielleicht sogar auf irgendeine Weise, die sie nicht mitbekommen hatten, organisiert, aber hatte er wirklich angenommen, daß dieser ihn befreit hätte? War dies das As in seinem Ärmel gewesen, oder hatte er noch weitere Überraschungen auf Lager? Der massige Marine war Frost ein entschieden unangenehmer Gegner, aber die Wut auf ihn half ihm, bei der Stange zu bleiben. Dieser Wahnsinnige hatte William auf dem Gewissen. Das hatte Hicks ihm auf ihrem Weg durch die Gänge der Raumstation erzählt. Die Mission, der geplante und sogar erhoffte Tod der gesamten Truppe seines Bruders, all das war von Shaw ausgegangen. In einem gewissen Sinne machte es das Frost leichter. Gespannt verfolgte er, wie die sechs Marines vor ihnen die Waffen senkten.

Hicks' Stimme klang ruhig und fest.

"Runter damit. Auf den Boden legen." Sie befolgten seinem Befehl. "Und jetzt zurückgehen. Los, los!" Er hatte eine Tür entdeckt, nur wenige Meter hinter den Soldaten, und plante, diese in den dahinter befindlichen Raum einzusperren. Er nickte Frost gerade zu, um diesen zu bedeuten, seine Position zu verändern, als sich die Tür von alleine öffnete. Alle Köpfe fuhren gleichzeitig herum. Ein schwarzer Schemen fuhr wie ein Blitz heraus und prallte auf den ersten Marine, bevor dieser überhaupt nur eine Chance für eine Reaktion hatte. Das flackernde Licht der defekten Leuchtstoffröhre spiegelte sich für Sekundenbruchteile auf chromglänzenden Zähnen, dann ertönte ein feuchtes Reißen und der hilflose Private wurde mit knochenbrechender Gewalt gegen die Wand geschleudert. Ein zweiter Schatten verfestigte sich zu den Umrissen einen mächtigen Aliensoldaten.

Kendrick sprang zurück und warf gleichzeitig einen dringlichen und fragenden Blick auf Hicks, als er mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung sein Gewehr vom Boden hochriß.

Hicks nickte. Im nächsten Moment fuhr er zusammen, als ihn Shaw's Ellenbogen mit Wucht in der Magengrube traf! Die Waffe flog ihm aus der Hand, und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der General über ihm, rammte ihn mit der Gewalt einer Dampframme gegen die Wand. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepreßt, und er sackte zusammen, einen Augenblick lang nur Sterne sehend. Impulsgewehrfeuer drang wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht hindurch an seine Ohren, dazu das Blitzen des Mündungsfeuers im Halbdunkel. Das Wutgeschrei der Aliens in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe. Betäubt schüttelte er den Kopf, um sein Sichtfeld wieder klar zu bekommen, und entdeckte Shaw in unmittelbarer Nähe nach der Magnum greifend.

"Frost!"

Der Junge hatte langsamer reagiert als sie alle, handelte dafür aber überlegt. Sein Schuß traf die Magnum Sekundenbruchteile, bevor sich Shaw's Finger um sie legen konnten, und wirbelte sie quer über den Boden auf Hicks zu, der ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte.

Shaw hatte genug gesehen. Er wirbelte mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die im Widerspruch zu seiner bulligen Gestalt zu stehen schien, auf dem Absatz herum, katapultierte sich unverletzt durch das Gemenge aus kämpfenden Marines und Aliens hindurch und gab Fersengeld. Hicks hob die Waffe auf und kam auf die Beine. Weiteres Mündungsfeuer. Eines der Aliens schlug mit zerborstenem Kopf zu Boden, der Säureschwall traf einen der Marines und ließ diesen vor Schmerzen schreiend zurücktaumeln. Hicks fing seinen unbekannten Kameraden auf und ließ ihn langsam zu Boden sinken, als er Kendrick schreien hörte.

"Hicks! Runter!"

Er reagierte rein instinktiv, warf sich zur Seite, während die Salve aus Kendrick's Impulsgewehr über ihn hinwegjagte und das Alien, das sich unbemerkt hinter ihm von der Decke heruntergelassen hatte, mit Gewalt zurückschleuderte. Er rollte über die gesunde Schulter ab und kam wieder auf die Füße, nur um seinem ehemaligen Kameraden unmittelbar gegenüberzustehen. Sie starrten sich an, Hicks überrascht und erleichtert zugleich, Kendrick von sich selbst überrascht, jedoch zweifelnd und unsicher. Er hatte den Befehl gehabt, Hicks zu stoppen. Statt dessen hatte er ihm eben das Leben gerettet. Er wußte, was er dafür zu erwarten hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Hicks zwang sich, seine Aufmerksamkeit von den sich rasch entfernenden Schritten des Generals zu lösen. Dieser Augenblick gehörte seinem Kameraden, der soeben sein ganzes Leben ruiniert hatte.

"John, komm mit mir. Hilf mir, diesen Wahnsinn zu stoppen!" Kendrick starrte ihn an. Hicks konnte den inneren Kampf in ihm förmlich riechen und bohrte nach. "Wir stehen auf der gleichen Seite. _Sie_ werden dich dafür lebenslänglich in den Bau bringen, wenn du hier bleibst. Was hast du schon zu verlieren?"

Der Corporal musterte ihn noch immer unentschlossen. Seine Truppe hatte er soeben verloren. Seine Befehle hatte er nicht nur mißachtet, er hatte sie sogar ins Gegenteil verkehrt. Es war eine Art Reflex gewesen, als er Hicks warnte. Verdammt, sie waren schließlich zwei Jahre lang zusammen in einem Team gewesen! Trotzdem fiel ihm die Entscheidung schwer. Hicks konnte nicht länger warten. Shaw hatte inzwischen einen riesigen Vorsprung, wenn er entkam, war alles gelaufen. Mit einem letzten, bedauernden Blick riß er sich von seinem Kameraden los und stürmte hinter Frost, der schon vorausgelaufen war, den Gang entlang. Er hatte bereits ein großes Stück zurückgelegt, als er hinter sich Schritte hörte. Fast hätte er gelächelt. Kendrick folgte ihm.

---------------

Colonel deVries starrte auf das Monitorbild, das ihm den nun wieder leeren Gang zeigte. Keine Regung verriet, was er jetzt dachte, doch als er sich wieder aufrichtete, standen seine Befehle fest.

"Morales, beordern sie sofort sämtliche Teams in diesen Sektor! Wir müssen General Shaw erreichen, bevor er eingeholt wird. Sofern sich die Möglichkeit dazu ergibt, sind die Verräter Hicks und Frost zu liquidieren. Das gleiche gilt für Corporal Kendrick."

------------------

Hicks holte das Letzte aus sich heraus, spurtete mit einer Geschwindigkeit durch den Metallkorridor, von der er nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, daß er sie in sich hatte. Sie mußten Shaw erwischen, bevor er von irgendeinem der sicherlich in der Nähe befindlichen Marinetrupps Hilfe erhielt. Ohne Druckmittel, ohne Geisel konnte er seinen Plan getrost vergessen, wäre sein großartiges Vorhaben zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er holte Frost ein, der atemlos nach vorne deutete.

"Er ist eben da vorne um die Ecke gebogen. Hat vielleicht fünfzig Meter Vorsprung."

Hicks blickte sich kurz um. Kendrick war ungefähr dreißig Meter hinter ihnen und holte auf. Kein weiteres Alien zu sehen. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder voraus und mobilisierte noch einmal alle Kräfte. Sie bogen um die Ecke und sahen Shaw ein Stück weiter direkt vor sich. Der General war unübersehbar langsamer geworden. Für lange Spurts war er nicht gebaut. Blitzschnell schätzte Hicks die Lage ab, kam abrupt zum Stehen und zielte.

Das Donnern der großkalibrigen Waffe hallte durch das Metallabyrinth wie ein Kanonenschlag, als die Kugel nur Zentimeter über Shaw's Kopf hinwegraste.

"Halt!"

Der General wirbelte in vollem Lauf herum und kam zu einem abrupten Halt. Ein hastiger Blick zum Ende des Korridors, ein Abschätzen seiner Chancen, die Biegung und eventuelle Hilfe vor seinen Verfolgern zu erreichen. Das Resultat fiel negativ aus. Shaw war Realist genug zu wissen, daß eine erfolgreiche Flucht auf diese Weise außer Frage stand. Er blieb stehen, das Gesicht seinen Verfolgern zugewandt. Mit leichtem Erstaunen registrierte er, daß deren Zahl inzwischen um einen zugenommen hatten. Oder was hatte der Corporal vor, der eben hinter Frost und Hicks erschienen war? Shaw runzelte die Stirn, doch es wurde ihm schnell klar, daß Corporal Kendrick zu den Verrätern übergelaufen war. Also tatsächlich einer mehr, mit dem er fertig werden mußte. Das beunruhigte ihn nicht allzu sehr. Er hatte Hicks bereits einmal überrumpelt. Die Gelegenheit würde sich wieder ergeben. Er war sicher.

Andeutungsweise hob er die Hände, als er den Sergeanten mit noch immer vorgehaltener Waffe auf sich zukommen sah und das gefährliche Glitzern in dessen Augen bemerkte. Zum ersten Mal ging dem Kommandanten der GATEWAY-Garnison durch den Kopf, daß er bei diesem Unternehmen durchaus sterben konnte. Diese Möglichkeit stand deutlich in Hicks' Augen, als er jetzt nur wenige Meter von Shaw entfernt zum Stehen kam. Er war außer Atem, und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nach der Hetzjagd heftig, aber die Entschlossenheit in seinem Blick ließ Shaw zum ersten Mal ahnen, daß er hier einem Widersacher begegnet war, der so schnell nicht aufgeben würde. Fast spürte er so etwas wie widerwilligen Respekt.

Hicks blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.

"Wenn sie das noch mal versuchen, General Shaw, werde ich nicht über sie hinwegzielen." Der Blickwechsel dauerte noch einige intensive Sekunden an, bis Hicks schließlich Schritte hinter sich hörte und sich kurz nach seinen beiden Begleitern umdrehte. "Alles klar?" Er meinte damit hauptsächlich Kendrick. Diesem war zwar anzusehen, daß er sich mit der veränderten Situation noch nicht vollends angefreundet hatte, aber auch er nickte ihm zu. Hicks war froh, ihn an Bord zu haben. Frost hatte sich zwar bisher gut gehalten, aber wenn es hart auf hart kam, war ein Mann mit Erfahrung Gold wert. "Dann weiter."

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, Frost voran, Kendrick und Hicks rechts und links hinter Shaw verteilt. Kendrick blickte zu Hicks hinüber.

"Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin? Was hast du vor?"

Hicks warf erst einen langen, prüfenden Blick über die Korridorwand, bevor er antwortete. Es war keine Überwachungskamera zu sehen. Trotzdem sprach er leise.

"Wir müssen zu den Docks. Die PHOENIX ausborgen. Sie haben sie doch nicht für die Evakuierung benutzt, oder? Sie ist doch noch da?"

"Sicher ist sie noch da. Sie wird auch vorläufig dort bleiben, ihre Crew hat sich schließlich nach dem Testflug in alle Winde verstreut. Die Jungs machen jetzt erstmal Urlaub, während die ganzen Daten ausgewertet werden. Niemand sonst kann das Schiff fliegen."

"Was?"

Hicks' Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum.

"Warum? Ich meine, auch wenn sie gerade erst aus dem Trockendock marschiert ist, sie kann doch nicht -"

"Irgend ein revolutionäres, neues Antriebssystem," unterbrach ihn Kendrick. "Ich weiß auch nichts Genaues, aber ein Freund von mir war beim Testflug dabei. Er meinte, die Handhabung wäre völlig anders als bei den herkömmlichen M-Klasse Schlachtschiffen. Zwar einfacher, aber anders. Man braucht nur sehr wenig Besatzung, um sie in Gang zu bringen, aber diejenigen müßten komplett umlernen."

Die plötzliche Besorgnis stand Hicks ins Gesicht geschrieben. Verdammt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte gehofft, mit seinen Flugkenntnissen und der Hilfe eventuell eines weiteren Piloten die PHOENIX handhaben zu können. Neues Schiff hin, neues Schiff her, das Antriebssystem konnte sich doch nicht so grundsätzlich verändert haben...oder? Jetzt sah die Sache anders aus. Natürlich, warum sollte ihm bei dieser Unternehmung auch etwas in den Schoß fallen? Er sah seinen Kameraden unsicher an.

"Und was ist die Mindestbesatzung? Ich hoffe, du sagst mir jetzt nicht -"

"Zwei. Zwei Piloten. Wie gesagt, weniger als ein herkömmliches Schlachtschiff, aber es gibt nur eine begrenzte Personalauswahl. Ich fürchte, diesen Plan wirst du begraben müssen. Nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, befindet sich niemand von der Crew zur Zeit auf GATEWAY. Zumal die Station jetzt sowieso geräumt worden ist."

Hicks erwiderte daraufhin nichts, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte an, daß er sich bereits den Kopf nach einem Alternativplan zerbrach. Wenn diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht so verdammt ernst gewesen wäre, hätte er es sich jetzt überlegt, aufzugeben. Aber Aufgabe war hier keine Option. Er hatte sich geschworen, alles zu tun, was in seiner Macht stand, um die Aliens aufzuhalten, und verdammt, er würde sich davon nicht abbringen lassen, auch wenn sich die Umstände noch so sehr gegen ihn verschworen hatten. Wieder überraschte er sich bei dem Wunsch, Ripley auf seiner Seite zu wissen. Auf Acheron hatte sie immer eine Lösung parat gehabt, hatte sich nie entmutigen lassen, auch wenn es noch so schlecht um sie gestanden hatte. Er könnte jetzt ein wenig von dieser Haltung sehr gut gebrauchen, ein wenig Hoffnung, ein wenig Mut. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, daß er hier seine letzten Stunden mit einem sinnlosen Versuch verbrachte, den Mächtigen auf GATEWAY in die Parade zu fahren; einem Versuch, der von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Zum wiederholten Male warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Zweieinhalb Stunden seit die Stoppuhr begonnen hatte, gnadenlos gegen ihn zu laufen. Die Zeit flog nur so dahin.

Er zwang sich, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben und wandte sich statt dessen wieder an Kendrick, der ihn noch immer gespannt musterte.

"Ich weiß nicht... ich werde darüber nachdenken, wenn wir erstmal das Schiff erreicht haben. Wenn wir ein wenig aus der Schußlinie sind. Weißt du, wie wir am schnellsten hinkommen? Ich dachte da an den Verbindungsweg 3. Er müßte hier irgendwo abgehen."

Kendrick schüttelte den Kopf.

"Vergiß es. Die Drei wurde bei einem Gefecht schwer beschädigt und hat ein Leck in der Außenhülle. Die Schotts sind zwar sofort runtergegangen, aber durch kommen wir da nicht. Nein, wir sollten eines der Shuttles nehmen. Du weißt schon, einer von diesen kleinen Hüpfern, die unsere termingeplagten Bosse für Sprünge in die anderen Flügel benutzen. Die nächste Station ist nicht weit von hier."

"Kommen wir da ran?"

"Sollten wir eigentlich. Ich sehe keine größeren Schwierigkeiten. Ich hoffe nur, daß wir nicht wieder ungebetenen Passanten in die Arme rennen..."

"Sie sollten wissen, was sie sich durch ihr Handeln eingebrockt haben, Corporal," ließ sich jetzt General Shaw vernehmen, der der leise geführten Unterhaltung gefolgt war und jetzt einen Blick zurück auf seine Bewacher warf. "Ich bin erstaunt, daß ein sonst so vernünftiger Mann wie sie -"

"Schlucken sie's runter," empfahl ihm Hicks ruhig. "Ich will von ihnen keinen Ton mehr hören."

"Ansonsten?"

"- werden sie sehen, was sie davon haben." Er ließ sich nicht aus der Reserve locken. Auch Shaw war sich jedoch seiner Sache sicher.

"Sie machen mir keine Angst, Hicks. Was sollen diese leeren Drohungen? Wenn sie auf mich schießen, wird ihr Chaos von einem Plan nur um so unmöglicher. Ich werde ihnen dann nicht mehr folgen können."

"Wieso? Wenn ich ihnen in den Arm schieße, können sie immer noch laufen, oder? Ich sehe da kein Problem. Was ist?"

Kendrick war an der Weggabelung stehengeblieben und musterte die Markierungen. Schließlich winkte er Frost, der schon ein Stück den rechten Korridor vorausgegangen war, zurück.

"Wir müssen hier lang. Wir sind gleich da, nur noch etwas tiefer."

Hicks warf einen langen, unbehaglichen Blick in das Halbdunkel. Die Sache gefiel ihm nicht. Es war nicht Kendrick, dem er mißtraute. Nein, etwas anderes lag in der Luft, aber er konnte es nicht deuten. Ein Gefühl, noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung. Eine gewisse Unruhe. Er zwang sich, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Er stand jetzt seit einigen Stunden unter extremem Streß, war vor Feuer, Marines und Aliens geflohen, wahrscheinlich wurde er einfach mit der Zeit paranoid. Er atmete tief ein und bedeutete dann dem abwartenden General Shaw mit einem Kopfnicken vorauszugehen. Als er Kendrick passierte, der noch auf den jungen Wissenschaftler wartete, schenkte er ihm einen dankbaren Blick.

"Ich bin froh, daß wir dich dabei haben, John. Diese Sache da vorhin... war verdammt häßlich."

"Hättest du denn schießen können?"

Hicks' Miene wurde von der einen zur anderen Sekunde wieder todernst.

"Ja. Aber nur, weil mir in dieser Angelegenheit keine andere Wahl bleibt. Wenn wir scheitern, wird es eine Katastrophe geben. Und damit meine ich nicht nur hier auf GATEWAY."

"Diese...Monster, hm? Ich weiß nicht, wo kommen die eigentlich her? Mit einem einzigen Anlauf haben sie die gesamte Station überrannt, wir haben einen Haufen Leute verloren. Wie eine gottverdammte Invasion!"

"Sie sind ausgebrochen." Hicks klärte Kendrick über die wichtigsten Ereignisse der letzten Stunden und Tage auf, ohne den Blick von seiner Geisel und dem Korridor vor sich zu nehmen, während das Gefühl der Unruhe immer stärker wurde. Wie ein massiver Klumpen lag es in seinem Magen, ließ ihn frösteln. Zum wiederholten Male blieb er stehen und drehte sich um, die Umgebung absuchend wie eine Sicherheitskamera. Nichts. Leere. Er biß sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete hörbar aus. Schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

Kendrick blieb ebenfalls stehen.

"Was ist?"

Hicks hörte ihn nicht, er stand nur da, die Augen auf irgendeinen weit entfernten Punkt gerichtet, und hörte in sich hinein. Was war es? Wo kam es her, dieses Gefühl der Bedrohung? Er bemerkte nicht, daß auch Frost und Shaw nun dastanden und sich nach ihm umblickten.

Diese Eiseskälte und zunehmende Dunkelheit... verdichteten sich, ballten sich vor seinem inneren Auge zusammen zu einer schwarzen Masse, veränderte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, wurde massiver. Er stand nicht mehr neben Kendrick oder befand sich im breiten Hauptgang, aber er war in der Nähe. Ganz in der Nähe. Und er spürte etwas... ein Feld... ein Ziehen aus einer bestimmten Richtung. Jemand...etwas rief ihn! Und er kam näher, immer näher, und die Finsternis, die sich um ihn herum zusammengeballt hatte, begleitete ihn. Und die Wände... sie rückten zusammen, ließen nur noch einen aberwitzig schmalen Spalt frei, in dem er sich bewegen konnte. Aber es reichte. Näher...näher...

Die schwarze Wand wurde jäh zerfetzt, als ein Bewegung ihn aus seiner Trance riß! Eine Bewegung in seinem Magen!

Hicks' Kopf fuhr hoch, und Kendrick, der besorgt näher gekommen war und unmittelbar neben ihm stand, machte unwillkürlich einen Satz rückwärts. Das Atmen... es war unmöglich zu atmen! Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang wurden seine Lungen wie mit einer Faust zusammengedrückt, dann spürte er, wie etwas in seinem Körper von einer Seite zur anderen glitt, etwas, das sich wie eine Schlange oder ein großer Wurm anfühlte. Dann war das Gefühl verschwunden. Aber er konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen. Er stand einfach da, eine Hand auf seinem Brustkorb, und eine große Leichtigkeit breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus, ein hohes, ohrenbetäubendes Summen. Er starrte Kendrick mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, das Gesicht totenbleich, und das Abbild seines Kameraden begann sich um ihn zu drehen. Ihm wurde übel. Alle Kraft wich aus seinen Beinen und er prallte hart gegen die Metallwand. Der kurze, scharfe Schmerz brachte ihn unvermittelt wieder zu sich. Kendrick hatte gerade erst einen Schritt in seine Richtung machen können, als Hicks sich aus eigener Kraft wieder aufrichtete. Offene Besorgnis stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben.

"Um Gottes Willen, Hicks, was ist pas-"

Hicks winkte ab. Als sei es nicht weiter wichtig, weshalb er hier eben um ein Haar aus heiterem Himmel das Bewußtsein verloren hätte. Er begegnete Frosts Blick. Der Junge wußte Bescheid. Und Shaw... Shaw ahnte es. Der General beobachtete ihn wie ein Fuchs das Kaninchen. Hicks konnte fast spüren, wie ihn der prüfende Blick seines Vorgesetzten durchdrang. Wartete er auf den Zusammenbruch? Der würde nicht kommen. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Aber Hicks wußte, daß ihm die Zeit davonlief. Wieviel blieb ihm noch?

Jäh überfiel ihn wieder diese dumpfe, bleierne Vorahnung, das Gefühl, daß etwas sich ihnen näherte. Und es hatte sie fast erreicht! Hicks wußte jetzt, was es war. Aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß sie sich tatsächlich hier aufhalten würde. Sie mußten hier weg. Sofort.

"John, wie weit noch?"

"Vielleicht noch hundert Meter. Nur noch um die Biegung. Was-"

Dieses Gefühl...

"Zurück! Los, weg hier!" Hicks wich von der Kreuzung zurück und stieß Kendrick an, der ihn noch immer voller Unverständnis anstarrte. "Weg hier, so-" Er war noch nicht fertig, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörten. Schwere Schritte. Sie fuhren herum. Hicks kniff die Augen zusammen. Er wußte, wer es war. Er hatte gehört, wie die Kreatur in seinem Körper nach seiner Mutter gerufen hatte. Hatte ihre Botschaft empfangen.

Eine gigantische Silhouette, auf der sich das blau-weiße Licht brach, verstopfte den Gang hinter ihnen bis zur Decke, als sie um die Ecke bog und den Kopf in die Richtung der vier vor Entsetzen paralysierten Männer drehte.

Unwillkürlich trat Kendrick einen Schritt zurück.

"Oh Shit..."

"Langsam rückwärtsgehen," murmelte ihm Hicks zu. "Keine hastigen Bewegungen. Vielleicht läßt sie uns in Ruhe..."

Die Alienqueen wirkte viel zu groß und zu breit, um sich in dieser engen Metallröhre von einem Gang überhaupt bewegen zu können, nichtsdestotrotz hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft, ihren gewaltigen Körper nicht nur bis hierher zu schaffen, sondern zudem den patrouillierenden Marinetrupps zu entgehen. Vielleicht suchte sie ja nur ein ruhiges Plätzchen, einen geeigneten Ort für den Nestbau. Vielleicht würde sie sie gar nicht weiter beachten, wenn sie - Ein vor gläsernen Dolchspitzen starrendes Maul wurde aufgerissen und entblößte die inneren Kiefer, als der vierzehn Fuß große Alptraum vor ihnen ein heiseres, unirdisches Fauchen ausstieß, das ihnen einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Ein leiseres, aber nicht weniger haarsträubendes Echo kam von der anderen Seite des Gangs, kurz darauf ein weiteres. Ihre Eskorte. Hicks hatte genug gehen. Er stieß Kendrick mit dem Ellenbogen an.

"Weg hier!" Fast gleichzeitig stürmten sie los. Ein wütendes Fauchen folgte ihnen durch den Korridor, dann die Geräusche schnellerer, behender Pranken, die über das Metall huschten, sich ihnen in Windeseile näherten. Sie kamen von oben. Frost, der vorausrannte, ließ die Augen in panischer Angst über Nischen und Türen gleiten, an denen sie vorbeistürmten, preßte in vollem Lauf Türöffner und Sensoren, ohne irgend etwas zu bewirken.

"Links, links!"

Das war Kendricks Stimme hinter ihm.

"Durch das Lüftungsgitter! Schnell!"

Lüftungsgitter? Damit kannte er sich inzwischen aus. Noch bevor er zu einem abrupten Halt gekommen war, griff er nach dem leichten Drahtgeflecht und warf es zu Boden, nur um sich selber kopfüber durch die enge Öffnung zu zwängen. Er fiel auf der anderen Seite in einem größeren, verlassenen Raum hinunter und rollte sich schnell zur Seite, als der General hinterherkam. Dieser hatte Probleme. Die Öffnung war zu eng!

"Shit, kommen sie!" Frost ergriff Shaw's Hand und zog. Draußen im Gang warf Hicks einen hastigen Blick zurück. Kendrick war kurz vor der Biegung stehengeblieben und feuerte die letzte in seinem Impulsgewehr verbliebene Salve auf die Aliens, die jedoch mit ihren blitzartigen Reflexen den meisten Geschossen entgingen. Noch immer verstopfte Shaw den Durchgang.

"Verdammt, beeilen sie sich, Shaw!" Er widerstand nur knapp dem Impuls, dem festhängenden General einen Fußtritt zu versetzen, und blickte statt dessen wieder zurück zu Kendrick. Diesem war inzwischen die Munition ausgegangen, er warf die schwere Waffe zu Boden und stürmte auf Hicks zu; genau in diesem Augenblick rutschte Shaw durch und die schmale Öffnung lag frei vor ihm. Hicks hechtete fast hindurch, rollte sich auf der anderen Seite ab und ergriff noch im gleichen Augenblick Kendricks Hand, um ihn hindurchzuziehen, als dieser ihm unmittelbar folgte.

Die schwere, sperrige Uniform behinderte ihn, als er sich bereits zur Hälfte durchgezwängt hatte, das Gurtwerk mit den daran angebrachten Ausrüstungsgegenständen hielt ihn auf.

"Mach es ab!"

Hicks zog jetzt mit aller Kraft und war sich vage bewußt, daß Frost an seine Seite geeilt war, um den Corporal in seinem verzweifelten Kampf zu unterstützen. Er hatte eben Kendricks andere Hand ergriffen, als der Marine jäh mit einem gewaltigen Ruck zurückgerissen wurde. Er krachte mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand, und nur der Helm verhinderte, daß er sich bei der Kollision den Schädel brach. Dennoch wurde sein Sichtfeld für Sekundenbruchteile unklar. Ein stechender Schmerz in seinen Beinen brachte ihn wieder voll zu sich. Zentimeterlange biomechanische Klauen hatten sich in seine Waden gebohrt. Er schrie auf.

"John!" Mit einer Hand hielt Hicks die Uniformjacke seines Freundes fest im Griff, während er mit der geschwächten Rechten verzweifelt versuchte, das verhängnisvolle Gurtwerk zu öffnen. Ein weiterer brutaler Ruck ließ Kendrick noch weiter zurückrutschen.

"Oh Goooott...!!" Der Corporal hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und versuchte, die Hand zu ergreifen, die Frost nach ihm ausstreckte, doch seine Handfläche war schlüpfrig geworden, und er rutschte dem Wissenschaftler aus den Fingern.

"Die Jacke, Ray!" brüllte Hicks. "Nehmen sie die Jacke!"

Kendrick schrie jetzt nicht mehr, er kreischte. Es klang, als rissen die Aliens ihm da draußen die Beine aus! Das Gurtwerk löste sich. Sofort ergriff Hicks mit beiden Händen Kendrick's Arme und warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht zurück. Der Versuch ließ Kendrick wieder ein paar Zentimeter auf ihn zu rutschen, und er machte sich fertig, sein Vorgehen zu wiederholen, als ihm sein Freund jäh aus den Händen gerissen wurde! Der letzte und brutalste Ruck kam so plötzlich und mit einer solchen Gewalt, daß er sowohl Hicks als auch Frost nach vorne riß und gegen die Wand prallen ließ; der unglückliche Corporal wurde mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Projektils durch die Öffnung zurückgerissen und verschwand. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später polterte sein Helm, der ihm durch diese Urgewalt vom Kopf gerissen worden war, innerhalb des Raumes zu Boden. Die Schreie brachen unvermittelt ab...

Hicks starrte Frost fassungslos an und sah in dessen Gesicht das Spiegelbild seines eigenen Entsetzens. Zu spät wurde ihm bewußt, wie nahe sie an der Öffnung saßen, als ein mit massiven Doppelklauen bewehrter Arm hindurchfuhr und sich in Frosts Jacke krallte! Das Glied wurde sofort zurückgezogen und riß den jungen Genetiker mit sich. Hicks handelte rein instinktiv, er sprang auf und trat mit aller Kraft den noch immer zur Hälfte im Raum befindlichen Arm hinunter. Wenn Aliens Knochen hatten, mußte man diese auch brechen können. Er erntete einen schrillen Wutschrei von dem biomechanischen Alptraum, packte Frost und warf diesen mit Wucht nach hinten, weg von der Öffnung. Dann sprang er selbst zurück, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um der keineswegs bewegungsunfähigen Pranke zu entgehen, die nur Millimeter von seinen Oberschenkeln entfernt durch die Luft harkte. Chromglänzende Zähne reflektierten das kalte Licht, als sich nun einer der Aliensoldaten mit dem Kopf voran durch die Öffnung zu zwängen begann.

Hicks riß Frost auf die Füße, blickte sich hastig um. Wo war Shaw? Er sondierte den Raum und entdeckte den schmalen Gang mit der am Ende befindlichen Tür. Ein privates Shuttledock. Kendrick hatte recht gehabt. Und nun wußte Hicks auch, wo sich der General befand, und weswegen er seine Chance eben nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Statt es mit einem Angriff zu versuchen, der, selbst trotz Ablenkung, immer noch gefährlich sein konnte, hatte Shaw es vorgezogen, sich des Shuttles zu bemächtigen und sie auszusperren. Die Sache hatte nur einen Haken - Hicks konnte sich nicht vorstellen, daß das seit Jahren ständig nur chauffierte Oberhaupt der Colonial Marines eines dieser Shuttle fliegen konnte. Zumindest hoffte er es. Andernfalls saßen sie verdammt noch mal in der Klemme.

Ein hastiger Rückblick, während sie den Gang hinunterrannten, zeigte, daß das Alien offensichtlich doch zu groß für die Öffnung war, es steckte fest und hieb mit seinen zentimeterlangen Klauen tiefe Kerben in den Stahlboden in dem Bemühen, sich hindurchzuziehen. Hicks richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit gerade wieder geradeaus auf das Schott, als plötzlich der Boden unter seinen Füßen erbebte. Ein dumpfes Krachen drang an ihre Ohren. Frost sog erschrocken die Luft ein.

"Oh mein Gott! Sehen sie das?" Sein ausgestreckter Arm zeigte auf eine mächtige Delle in der Metallwand, die diesen Raum vom Korridor abtrennte. Während sie noch darauf starrten, holte eine weitere Erschütterung sie fast von den Füßen. "Ist das ... ist das die Königin?"

Hicks nickte. Die noch immer anhaltende Unruhe des Aliens in seinem Körper sagte ihm alles, was er wissen mußte. Es bewegte sich nur gering, aber ständig, und inzwischen war es zu weit herangereift, um von seinem Wirt unbemerkt zu bleiben. Das Gefühl war das entsetzlichste, dem sich Hicks je ausgesetzt gesehen hatte, widerwärtig und ekelhaft. Er mußte jede Sekunde darum kämpfen, die nur mühsam zurückgedrängte Übelkeit unter Kontrolle zu halten. Der erste Schock war inzwischen vorbei, der erste Anflug nackter Panik vergangen, was blieb, waren nur noch Ekel und ein Gefühl grenzenloser Hilflosigkeit.

"Ja. Das ist sie. Und diese Attrappe von einer Wand wird sie nicht lange aufhalten." Er zwang sich, seine Augen von dem breiter werdenden Riß in der sich rasch vergrößernden Delle abzuwenden und hieb auf den Sensor für das Schott. Es tat sich nichts. Er hatte es auch nicht erwartet. Eilig musterte er den Sensor, bemüht, das beständige Krachen hinter sich zu ignorieren. Frost beobachtete ihn gespannt.

"Und? Kommen wir da durch?"

Hicks fuhr mit den Fingern über das glatte Metall. Kein überstehender Rand, keine Ritzen, nichts, wo er ansetzen konnte. Gute Arbeit. Zu gute Arbeit. Sein Blick glitt über die gleich daneben liegende Sprechanlage. Schließlich atmete er tief ein.

"Nein. Jedenfalls nicht aus eigener Kraft. Aber vielleicht läßt er uns ja rein." Frost runzelte die Stirn, doch bevor er seine Zweifel anmelden konnte, sprach Hicks in das in die Wand installierte Mikrofon. Eine weitere Erschütterung ließ sie beide schwanken.

"General Shaw? Ich habe keine Zeit für lange Reden oder Diskussionen - ich weiß, daß sie mich hören, und wenn sie nicht vorhaben sollten, hier ins Gras beißen zu wollen, dann hören sie mir verdammt noch mal besser gut zu, weil nämlich in wenigen Minuten die Aliens hier an meiner Stelle an die Tür hämmern werden! Glauben sie nicht, daß sie hinter dieser Tür sicher sind! Die reißen hinter uns gerade die Stahlwand ein, und über diese Tür hier werden sie wahrscheinlich nur lachen! Sollten sie also in ihrem Blechshuttle dort drinnen sitzen bleiben - und das werden sie, weil sie dieses Ding nicht fliegen können - dann werden die sie da rausholen wie aus einer Konservendose. Denken sie daran! Sie haben es geschafft, mir die Tür vor der Nase zuzuschlagen, und wenn sie sie nicht sofort öffnen, haben sie tatsächlich gewonnen, aber sie werden sich darüber nur ein paar Minuten freuen können... dann werden sie dran sein! Denken sie nach, ob sie das wollen! Aber entscheiden sie sich schnell!"

Hicks konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie der General in panischer Hektik auf die Instrumente des Shuttles einschlug, dem er seinen Willen nicht aufzuzwingen vermochte. Er tauschte einen gespannten Blick mit Frost, dem der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, und wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, wie ein langer, dünner Arm durch das Loch in der Wand fuhr und sich durch den Raum tastete. Kurz darauf erzitterte der Boden erneut. Hicks schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür.

"Verdammt, Shaw! Öffnen sie!" Das ohrenbetäubende Fauchen der Alienqueen übertönte ihn, dann ein weiterer Schlag, das Kreischen nachgebenden Metalls.

"Hicks!" Frost deutete auf den klaffenden Riß in der Wand. Das Licht reflektierte auf metallglänzender Haut, einem gigantischen Umriß, der in der Dunkelheit lauerte. Die Queen schob ihren riesigen Kopf durch die neu geschaffene Öffnung, drängte und drückte. Noch paßte sie nicht hindurch.

"Shaw! Hören sie das denn nicht?!" brüllte Hicks ins Mikrofon, außerstande, den Blick von dem albtraumhaften Anblick abzuwenden. "Öffnen sie die verdammte Tür!"

Mit einem gewaltigen Krachen gab die mißhandelte Wand schließlich nach; die zerfetzten Stahlplatten schälten sich nach beiden Seiten wie die Schalen einer Apfelsine zurück, als der große, schwere Körper des Aliens sich durch ihn hindurchwuchtete! Unwillkürlich trat Hicks den letzten Schritt, der ihn noch von der Docktür trennte, zurück, und spürte das Metall an seinem Rücken. Das sich bewegende Metall! Er fuhr herum. Das Schott öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand.

"Ray!" Er ergriff den jungen Wissenschaftler, der starr vor Entsetzen direkt neben ihm stand und das sanfte hydraulische Summen überhört hatte, am Kragen und riß ihn mit sich in den angrenzenden Raum hinein. Sie waren kaum innen, als das Schott wieder zufuhr - im selben Augenblick krachte die Alienqueen mit ihrem gesamten Gewicht dagegen! Strapaziertes Metall stöhnte unter der Belastung auf und bog sich nach innen. Hicks hatte genug gesehen, mit drei schnellen Schritten war er an der Shuttletür angelangt, an der ein extrem finster blickender Shaw ihn bereits erwartete. Mehrere Sekunden lang starrten sie sich nur an, und dieser kurze Blickkontakt sagte beiden alles, was sie wissen mußten. Shaw hatte es versucht, aber es war nicht die richtige Situation gewesen. Diese würde noch kommen, so sicher wie der Tod. Der Kampf stand ihnen noch bevor, und er war bereit. Aber dazu mußten sie erst einmal hier raus!

Hicks wandte ab, als Frost an ihm vorbei das Shuttle betrat, und musterte ihr Gefährt. Es war klein, ein typisches Managerfahrzeug. Schick und mit teurem, aber unnötigem Firlefanz ausgestattet, und nur für kleine Sprünge von einem der sechs Flügel der Raumstation zum nächsten gedacht, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Hicks ließ seinen Blick über die Kontrollen gleiten und atmete innerlich erleichtert auf - trotz all der überflüssigen Spielereien in der Konsole sahen die wichtigen Anzeigen erfreulich bekannt aus. Es gab nur ein Problem - das Shuttle war nur auf zwei Passagiere ausgerichtet. Selbst für die würde es schon eng werden, und ein zusätzlicher Passagier - noch dazu von Shaw's Masse - konnte die Flug- und Manövrierfähigkeiten des kleinen Gefährts ernsthaft beeinträchtigen. Aber sofern er sich erinnerte, hatten sie keine andere Wahl.

"Was ist, kommen sie damit zurecht?"

Er hob den Kopf, blickte Shaw an. Unterdessen beulte sich das Schott hinter ihnen weiter nach innen.

"Ja. Steigen sie ein." Er ließ sich in den Pilotensitz fallen und begann noch im gleichen Augenblick mit den Startvorbereitungen. Diese dauerten bei so einem kleinen Schiff nie lange, aber sie hatten auch keine Zeit mehr zu verschenken. Er spürte die Vibrationen, als die Motoren des Shuttles mit einem Dröhnen ansprangen, und ließ die Finger über Tasten und Knöpfe fliegen. Das Geräusch war stark und gleichmäßig, hörte sich gut an, als er das Schiff hochzog, während hinter ihnen das Schott durch einen letzten, schweren Schlag aus der Führung gerissen wurde und mit einem dumpfen Poltern durch den Raum flog, wobei es das Shuttle nur knapp verfehlte. Eine drohende Silhouette stand jetzt in der Öffnung.

"Oh Gott, Hicks -" entfuhr es Frost, als sich genau in diesem Augenblick auf Hicks' Befehl hin das Außenschott öffnete und sie aus einem Wirbel von Lichtern und Farben hinaus ins in die Samtschwärze des Alls rasten...


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

* * *

Hicks checkte kurz die Anzeigen, bevor er sich einen Augenblick des reinsten Luxus genehmigte - er lehnte sich zurück und schloß die Augen. Atmete tief durch. Der donnernde Rhythmus seines Herzens ebbte ab - ganz allmählich. Himmel, das war verdammt knapp gewesen eben! Er hatte selbst schon fast nicht mehr geglaubt, daß sie aus dieser Falle lebendig herauskommen würden. Aber anscheinend hatte irgend jemand - da oben? Da unten? - ein Einsehen gehabt und sich gesagt, daß er sie nicht durch all diese Mühen hetzen konnte, ohne sie am Schluß für ihre Hartnäckigkeit zu belohnen. Am Schluß... das klang gut. Nur waren sie dort noch nicht angekommen. Noch lange nicht. Sie hatten es irgendwie geschafft, den ersten Teil seines selbstmörderischen Plans zu überstehen - aber der Weg würde sie noch weiterführen, und es würde nicht einfacher werden. Er zog das Schiff in einem weiten Bogen herum und flog an der Raumstation entlang.

--------------

"Sir? Ein unbekanntes Shuttle ist eben von unserem Flügel aus gestartet. Ich habe keinen Funkkontakt." Morales blickte zu Colonel deVries auf. Natürlich konnte es auch irgendein Überlebender der Alieninvasion sein, der sich da aus dem verseuchten Gebiet retten wollte, doch der ComTech hatte eine ziemlich gute Ahnung, wer in dem kleinen Schiff saß, zumal es in der Nähe des Sektors gestartet war, aus dem sie zuletzt etwas von General Shaw und seiner Eskorte gehört hatten. DeVries beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und studierte die Anzeigen.

"Hmm... fliegt direkt auf die Docks zu, oder? Wie groß ist die Reichweite dieses Schiffes?"

"Sehr gering, Sir. Den Anzeigen nach handelt es sich um eine DC 500/11. Sie sind nur für kleine Hüpfer innerhalb der Station geeignet, eine Landung etwa auf der Erde steht völlig außer Frage. Nein, ich denke, die Docks sind tatsächlich das Ziel."

deVries runzelte die Stirn.

"Gut. Wenn sie tatsächlich dorthin unterwegs sind, haben wir sie. Sie werden dort nicht wieder wegkommen. Sämtliche Atmosphären-Shuttles befinden sich inzwischen auf der Erde, und die PHOENIX können sie nicht bedienen. Nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Sergeant Hicks das einsehen muß."

"Ihr Kurs führt sie allerdings genau auf die PHOENIX zu, Colonel. Sehen sie selbst." Morales deutete auf die Anzeige. deVries nickte zufrieden.

Gut. Wie gesagt, mit ihr werden sie nicht weiterkommen. Beordern sie sofort zwei Gruppen zu den Docks. Sie werden den Sergeanten dort in Empfang nehmen, wenn er aufgibt."

-------------------

Hicks atmete tief durch und fuhr sich mit der Hand abwesend über die Narbe, während seine Gedanken um ihr weiteres Vorgehen kreisten. Er hatte bisher keine Zeit gehabt, um sich mit dem Problem zu befassen, das sie jetzt erwarten würde - wie würden sie die PHOENIX in Bewegung setzen können? Er blickte sich kurz nach seinen beiden Passagieren um, die es sich in dem engen Innern des Shuttles so bequem wie nur eben möglich gemacht hatten. Frost sah mitgenommen aus, befand Hicks. Die letzten Stunden waren äußerst intensiv gewesen, und die nervliche und körperliche Anstrengung zeichnete sich deutlich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Wissenschaftlers ab. Dennoch, er hatte sich verdammt gut gehalten. Will wäre auf seinen kleinen Bruder sicher stolz gewesen. Frost begegnete seinem Blick und lächelte unsicher, aber es war der General, der als nächster sprach.

"Sehr eindrucksvoll, Sergeant. Aber wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Ich meine, zumal ihnen die Zeit davonrennt, oder?"

Hicks warf einen scharfen Blick auf seinen Kontrahenten, der zusammengepfercht hinter ihm auf dem Boden saß und sich auch durch Frosts auf ihn gerichtete Waffe nicht beeindrucken ließ.

"Sie brauchen mir nichts zu erzählen, Hicks. Ich weiß, daß sie infiziert sind. Ich weiß genug über das Projekt, um das zu erkennen. Und ich weiß auch, daß sie nicht mehr viel Zeit haben, um zu erreichen, was immer sie erreichen wollen. Glauben sie wirklich, sie kommen damit durch?"

"Wir werden sehen."

"Wissen sie, Hicks, daß es eine Möglichkeit gibt, das Alien operativ zu entfernen? Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, daß wir diese bei ihnen anwenden würden, wenn sie jetzt aufgeben. Sicher, wir könnten sie danach nicht einfach laufen lassen, aber selbst wenn sie ein paar Jahre auf irgendeiner Strafkolonie verbringen müßten, wäre das doch immer noch besser als ihr Leben sinnlos wegzuwerfen, oder? Und dann noch auf eine solch... unangenehme Art und Weise."

Hicks blickte Shaw nur an.

"Was ist, General? Bekommen sie langsam kalte Füße?"

"Nein. Ich frage mich nur, weshalb sie ihr Leben so einfach wegwerfen wollen."

"Das ist eine Sache, die sie nie verstehen werden."

"Vielleicht verstehe ich sie besser als sie meinen. Vielleicht sehe ich nur nicht gerne, wie einer meiner Soldaten sein Leben aus den falschen Gründen wegwirft," erwiderte Shaw. Hicks ignorierte diese letzte Bemerkung und wandte sich wieder seinen Instrumenten zu. Durch die Frontscheibe wurde jetzt eine schlanke, langgestreckte Silhouette sichtbar, auf deren glatter Oberfläche das Sternenlicht blau reflektierte. Die PHOENIX. Der Gegenstand all seiner Hoffnungen. Es erschien ihm nur zu passend, daß er seine letzte, seine wichtigste Mission mit diesem Schiff, das den Namen der Hauptstadt seines Geburtsstaates Arizona trug, vollenden sollte. Der Anblick war auch beim zweiten Mal atemberaubend. Es wäre in der Tat eine Schande, dieses Meisterwerk von einem Raumschiff zerstören zu müssen. Vielleicht würden sie ja nicht... Er zog das Shuttle hinunter, auf den eleganten Koloß zu und blickte auf die Anzeigen. Die Luke zum Andocken war klar gekennzeichnet. Er hatte dieses Manöver lange nicht mehr ausgeführt, trotzdem sollte es eigentlich kein Problem geben.

Ein deutliches Zittern ging wieder durch seinen Magen und ließ ihn die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Es war geradezu beängstigend aktiv, es bewegte sich immer öfter. Shaw hatte recht, ihm rannte die Zeit davon. Wenn Frost nun falsch lag mit seiner Schätzung? Wenn dieses Alien nun keine 24 Stunden benötigte, um sich vollständig zu entwickeln? Er durfte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, er durfte nicht! Er hatte sich bisher so gut in der Gewalt gehabt, hatte sein unvermeidliches Ende mit einer übermenschlichen Anstrengung bis jetzt verdrängen können, aber es wurde schwieriger. Nicht nur, weil das Alien von Minute zu Minute aktiver wurde, sondern auch, weil der körperliche, der aufregende Teil jetzt beendet schien und ihm nur noch eine stundenlange Fahrt bevorstand. Zehn Stunden, in denen es schwer werden würde, die Gedanken über seinen bevorstehenden Tod auch weiterhin abzublocken, während er tatenlos in seinem Sessel hockten.

Die stählerne Flanke der PHOENIX füllte mittlerweile ihr Blickfeld aus, als das Shuttle an dem gigantischen Schlachtschiff entlangschwebte. Hicks brauchte sich nicht umzublicken, um zu wissen, daß seine beiden Begleiter ebenfalls staunend den Titanen vor ihnen musterten. Die Luke tauchte vor ihnen auf, und Hicks brachte das Schiff in Andockposition.

"Okay, festhalten! Es ist eine Weile her, seit ich das zuletzt gemacht habe." Seine Warnung war überflüssig. Trotz mangelnder Praxis gelang ihm das Manöver bereits beim ersten Versuch, Stahl küßte Stahl. Hicks lehnte sich zurück. Jetzt mußten sie nur noch die Luke öffnen. Wenn die PHOENIX hier ausgestattet war wie die übrigen Schiffe, ließ sich diese auch von außen durch einen entsprechenden Code entriegeln. Er kannte diesen Code nicht. Aber er würde ihn bekommen. Er drückte einen Schalter. "Sergeant Hicks hier. Geben sie mir Colonel deVries."

Statisches Rauschen, dann eine tiefe, ruhige Stimme am anderen Ende.

"Sergeant Hicks?"

"Colonel deVries? Schön, sie zu hören. Sie können etwas für mich tun. -"

"Ich schätze, sie erwarten, daß wir ihnen die Luke öffnen. Vergessen sie's!"

Hicks warf einen Blick auf Shaw, als er erwiderte: "Colonel, kann es sein, daß sie vergessen haben, wer hier neben mir sitzt?"

"Hören sie, Sergeant," ertönte die Stimme des Colonels energisch aus dem Lautsprecher. "Es ist an der Zeit, daß sie ihr irres Vorhaben aufgeben, was immer sie auch vorhaben! Sie haben keine Chance!"

"Colonel, lassen sie diese Spielchen und geben sie mir einfach den Code. General Shaw wird es ihnen danken."

"Sie drohen nur immer, Sergeant. Aber was werden sie tun, wenn sie damit nicht weiterkommen?"

"Meine Drohungen wahrmachen," schlug Hicks vor. "Allerdings nur, wenn ich muß. Ich bin ein wenig anders veranlagt als gewisse Leute, mir machen solche Dinge keinen Spaß. Ich kann allerdings nicht behaupten, daß ich in diesem Fall übergroße Skrupel hätte... Wie sieht's aus?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis deVries ihm antwortete. Hicks vermutete, daß er in Gedanken kurz seine Optionen durchgegangen war. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er dem Colonel nicht viele gelassen. Alles hing davon ab, wie wichtig Shaw dem Corps nach seinem Fehlschlag noch war. Vielleicht hatte er den Wert seiner Geisel überschätzt. Die Antwort des Colonels ließ ihn jedoch aufatmen.

"Nun gut. Aber sie werden nicht weit kommen, Hicks, das garantiere ich ihnen! Der Code lautet AN/8866/N."

"Vielen Dank, Colonel." Hicks unterbrach die Verbindung und warf kurz einen zufriedenen Seitenblick auf Shaw, bevor er die Kombination eintippte. Wieder ein kleiner Teilsieg. Das Zischen der aufgleitenden Druckluke belohnte seine Bemühungen. Er erhob sich und stieg geduckt als erster durch die Öffnung in das größte und modernste Schlachtschiff der gesamten Flotte. Die Schleuse, die er betrat, gleißte vor Sauberkeit. Alles in diesem Raum wirkte neu und sauber. Hicks hätte sich gerne ein wenig umgesehen, doch sein knapper Zeitplan erforderte ein anderes Vorgehen. Er winkte Shaw, ihm zu folgen. "Kommen sie. Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit. Ray, alles in Ordnung?"

Das Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers tauchte hinter Shaw's kräftiger Gestalt auf. Er wirkte noch immer erschöpft. Hicks konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, aber er brauchte seinen Helfer unbedingt bei voller Konzentration. Frost nickte, auch wenn seine Versicherung nicht sonderlich überzeugend geriet.. Mit besorgter Miene wandte sich Hicks schließlich ab und bedeutete Shaw, vorauszugehen. Als Frost ihn erreicht hatte, fragte er noch einmal leise nach, um sicherzustellen, daß der General sie nicht hören konnte.

"Ray, hören sie, ich weiß, die letzten Minuten und Stunden waren ziemlich heftig, aber der Spaß hat gerade erst begonnen. Halten sie das durch?"

Frost zuckte resignierend die Achseln.

"Ich hoffe es. Was bleibt mir schon für eine Möglichkeit? Ich kann ja schlecht aussteigen. Ich will es auch nicht. Und was ist mit ihnen?"

Eine gute Frage. Hicks' Blick glitt über die Wand- und Deckenverkleidungen des Korridors vor ihnen, die Instrumente und Türen, an denen sie vorbeikamen. Das Schiff wirkte verlassen. Gut so. Er wußte nicht, ob er noch die Kraft für eine weitere körperliche Auseinandersetzung würde aufbringen können. Aber anscheinend war deVries ihr Ziel wirklich nicht bekannt gewesen. Jetzt kam es darauf an, möglichst schnell die Brücke zu erreichen und die PHOENIX hermetisch dicht gegen etwaige Eindringlinge zu machen. Er stieß die Luft aus.

"Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß mir die Sache Spaß macht. Aber durch manche Dinge muß man eben durch."

"Werden sie durchhalten?" Frost blickte ihm mit ängstlicher Miene an. Es war kein angenehmer Gedanke, sich mit dem General alleine auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Hicks nickte langsam. Er sah seinen Partner nicht an.

"So lange, wie ich muß. Es sei denn, _es _macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung..." Seine Stimme klang ruhig, aber die Geste, mit der er sich eben wieder nervös über den Magen strich, verriet seine Anspannung. Schließlich nahm er die Augen kurz von Shaw und sah Frost. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unleserlich. Der junge Wissenschaftler versuchte angestrengt, eine Regung in diesen graugrünen Augen zu entdecken, irgendeinen Gefühl, Angst, Zweifel, irgend etwas, das in dieser Situation verständlich gewesen wäre, aber er sah nichts von alledem. Hicks mußte es irgendwie geschafft haben, sich komplett von diesen Gefühlen zu befreien; sie in einen Safe tief in seinem Innern zu werfen und diesen zu verschließen. Jetzt blieb er stehen und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Atmete schwer. Aber seine Miene änderte sich nicht.

"Es bewegt sich andauernd, Ray. Und es fühlt sich groß an. Es... es fühlt sich an, als ob es jeden Augenblick..."Er zog scharf die Luft ein. "Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Zeit ich noch habe, Ray. Das macht mich ziemlich fertig."

So wirkte es nicht. Im Gegenteil, in den letzten Minuten hatte Frost sich bereits zu fragen begonnen, ob der durchtrainierte Marine die Tatsache, daß seine Stunden längst gezählt waren, durch irgendeinen psychologischen Trick bereits vergessen hatte. Offensichtlich war dem aber nicht so. Er versuchte, seine Stimme an dem Kloß in seinem Hals vorbeizumanövrieren.

"Wie gesagt, im Labor haben die Embryos nie unter 24 Stunden für die vollständige Entwicklung gebraucht. Und ihres ist jetzt gerade erst -" Er blickte auf seine Uhr und rechnete schnell im Kopf nach. "- gerade erst einmal ungefähr sechs Stunden alt. Ich glaube nicht, daß sie so schnell sein können."

"Aber es ist so verdammt aktiv, Ray. Es bewegt sich fast ununterbrochen."

Darauf wußte Frost nichts zu erwidern. Hilflos sah er Hicks an. Vor ihnen blieb der General plötzlich stehen.

"Ich nehme an, sie wollen zur Brücke hoch?" Er deutete auf die Aufzüge.

"Das haben sie gut erkannt," bestätigte Hicks. "Aber wir nehmen die Treppe. Um etwaige... Überraschungen beim Öffnen der Aufzugtüren zu vermeiden. Bitte, nach ihnen!"

Ihre Schritte klangen hohl in dem verlassenen Metallschacht wieder, die einzigen Geräusche in der Weite dieses gigantischen Stahlgeschosses, abgesehen von dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Vibrieren, mit dem die Generatoren den im Ruhezustand verschwindend geringen Anteil von Strom durch die Leitungen jagten. Aber war das Schiff wirklich verlassen? Gab es noch einen offenen Weg hinein? Hatten sich die Aliens oder auch Shaw's potentielle Befreier bereits hier eingefunden? Es gab eine Vielzahl verschiedener Dinge, um die sich Hicks sofort kümmern mußte, wenn sie ihren momentanen Vorteil behalten wollten. Er fragte sich gerade, was er wohl tun würde, wenn auch die Kontrollinstrumente der PHOENIX so revolutionär anders sein würden, daß er mit ihnen nicht klarkam, als sie die Brücke erreichten.

War bereits das wenige, was sie von dem Schlachtschiff gesehen hatten, eine Augenweide für Raumfahrer gewesen, so war der Kontrollraum des Giganten das wahre Schmuckstück: Groß und übersichtlich mit einem langgezogenen Frontfenster, durch das die hellerleuchtete GATEWAY STATION zu sehen war; mit bestens ausgestatteten Plätzen für die Besatzung und den neuesten Instrumenten der Raumfahrtentwicklung, alles sauber und brandneu blitzend.

Hicks hatte irgend etwas in der Art zwar erwartet, aber der Anblick war dann doch noch einmal etwas völlig anderes. Bewundernd glitt sein Blick über die verschiedenen Konsolen, die schwarzen Sessel, die matte Titanverkleidung. Dies hier war etwas ganz anderes als die SULACO. Einige Klassen höher, und das alleine vom Aussehen. Er bedeutete Shaw, der sich weiter vorne nach ihm umgedreht hatte, sich zu setzen, und ließ seinen Blick durch die Brücke schweifen. Frost sah ihn an.

"Was suchen sie?"

"Ray, sehen sie nach, ob sie irgend etwas zum Festbinden finden. Einen Gurt, ein Seil, Verbandszeug, ist mir egal. Irgend etwas. Damit könnten wir uns die Arbeit ein wenig erleichtern." Er schwang sich hinter das Kontrollpult des Ersten Offiziers und studierte die Instrumente, ohne dabei General Shaw aus den Augen zu lassen. Gute Neuigkeiten. Die Anzeigen kamen ihm erfreulich vertraut vor. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal, den Bordcomputer zu aktivieren und diesen zu veranlassen, sie von der Station abzuriegeln. Im Allgemeinen benötigte man dazu eine Codekarte, die stets gut verwahrt in einem feuerfesten Safe auf der Brücke aufbewahrt wurde. Suchend blickte er auf, wobei ihm nicht entging, daß auch der General das Innere des Kontrollraumes mehr als aufmerksam musterte. Besaß die PHOENIX irgendwelche Geheimnisse außer ihrem Antrieb, von denen Hicks nichts wußte? Er spürte wieder einen höchst unerfreulichen Anflug von Nervosität in sich hochsteigen. Von Mal zu Mal wurde es schwieriger, diese zurückzudrängen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, nach außen hin eine ruhige Miene zu bewahren. Weiß Gott, dahinter brodelte es bereits wie kurz vor einem Vulkanausbruch. All die Aufregung der letzten Stunden hatten zwar Kräfte gezehrt, ihm auf der anderen Seiten aber wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken gelassen. Instinktives Handeln, das war seine Stärke. Blitzschnelle Aktionen, die die anderen überrumpelten.

Den Computer konnte er nicht überrumpeln. Hier war nichts weiter als kalte Logik und die richtigen Codes gefragt. Wenn man diese nicht hatte, konnte man wüten und schreien, bis man tot umfiel, ohne ein Ergebnis zu erzielen. Wichtig war jetzt vor allem, ruhig zu bleiben. Seine Chancen nicht dadurch zu vermindern, daß er in Panik geriet. Die Bewegungen in seinem Magen halfen dabei nicht gerade. Teilweise war diese so deutlich, daß er den in ihm nistenden Parasiten fast vor seinem inneren Auge zu sehen glaubte.

"Was haben sie, Sergeant? Ist ihnen gerade aufgefallen, daß sie mit dem Schiff nicht weiterkommen?" Shaw's süffisante Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. An der Wand direkt vor ihm befand sich das Gesuchte. Ohne eine Antwort stand Hicks auf und ging hinüber. Der Safe war natürlich abgeschlossen. Kein Problem. Er hob die Waffe und schlug zwei-, dreimal hart mit dem Kolben gegen die rechte obere Ecke. Er kannte diese Kästen. Sie waren zwar feuerfest, aber darüber hinaus lediglich als übersichtlicher Aufbewahrungsort für die Codekarten gedacht und gegenüber roher Gewaltanwendung nicht allzu stabil. Der Safe der PHOENIX war offensichtlich ein verbessertes Modell, denn er brauchte noch einige Schläge mehr, als er gedacht hatte. Schließlich jedoch fiel ihm die Tür entgegen und eröffnete ihm freien Zugang zu ihrem Schatz.

Mit einem Schwung ergriff Hicks sämtliche dort steckenden Karten und zog sich wieder auf seinen Platz zurück, von wo aus er seine Beute begutachtete. Schließlich wählte er eine Karte aus und steckte sie in den Computerschlitz, drückte die Return-Taste. Der Bildschirm wurde hell, Zahlenkolonnen rasten über ihn hinweg, bis schließlich ein einziger Satz vor dem blinkenden Cursor stehenblieb: "Guten Tag, Captain Williams!" Fast hätte er Hicks ein Lächeln entlockt.

Er blickte kurz auf, sah Shaw nach wie vor auf seinem Platz sitzen und begann dann seinen Dialog mit dem Bordcomputer, indem er das Hauptmenü aufrief. Auch hier waren diverse Änderungen zu den ihm bekannten Programmen erfolgt, doch was Kendrick über den Antrieb gesagt hatte, traf auch auf die allgemeinen Schiffsfunktionen zu: Alles war einfacher geworden. Er ließ seine Finger über die Tasten fliegen und erntete bald darauf ein dunkles Vibrieren, als die Hauptstromversorgung ansprang. Lichter flammten auf und verwandelten das in behagliches Halbdunkel gehüllte Innenleben der Brücke in ein taghelles Szenario. Hicks blickte gerade lange genug auf, um diese Veränderung zu registrieren, und fuhr dann mit seinen Bemühungen fort.

Als Reaktion auf sein Tun sprangen überall im Schiff Aggregate an, Monitore flammten auf und Kontrollkonsolen verwandelten sich in ein Farbenmeer bunter Anzeigen. Der General verfolgte die Entwicklung, nun nicht mehr ganz so siegessicher. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, daß sein Kontrahent im Umgang mit den Schiffsprogrammen derartig geübt war. Er hatte ihn klar unterschätzt, mußte er sich eingestehen. Schön, ein kleiner Fehler. Nichts Gravierendes. Auch wenn sich Sergeant Hicks als wahres Genie der Software herausstellen sollte, so würde es ihm nicht gelingen, den Antrieb der PHOENIX zu aktivieren. Sämtliche Daten hierzu waren top secret und außer den Konstrukteuren lediglich den beiden Piloten des Testlaufs bekannt. Es konnte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sein Kidnapper dies erkennen und aufgeben mußte.

Monitore flammten an der Hauptkonsole auf. Hicks warf einen Blick darauf und erkannte, daß die Bilder von den überall im Schiff installierten Überwachungskameras kamen. Einer der Schirme zeigte ihm die offenstehende Verbindungsschleuse zum Dock. Alles ruhig. Wahrscheinlich kam tatsächlich niemand durch den leckgeschlagenen Verbindungstunnel hindurch. Das vereinfachte die Sache, aber er wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen. Er studierte die Anzeigen unter den Monitoren und drückte dann eine Kombination ein. Die Schleuse schloß sich. Okay... soweit fürs erste.

Er lehnte sich zurück, halb erleichtert, auch diesen Teil erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht zu haben, und doch gleichzeitig noch immer auf's äußerste angespannt und besorgt, wie es wohl weitergehen sollte. Bisher kam er mit dem Bordcomputer gut zurecht, aber was Kendrick über den Antrieb gesagt hatte... Zudem war er kein Navigator. Die zehn Stunden Flugzeit nach NEW BRISBANE stellten interstellar zwar einen Katzensprung dar, dennoch war es eine gewaltige Entfernung, und auch nur eine winzige Fehlberechnung konnte sie sonstwohin verschlagen. Konnte er das tun? Er bezweifelte es. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und ließ sie kurz auf dem Hinterkopf ruhen, den Blick skeptisch auf den geduldigen Bildschirm vor sich gerichtet.

"Nun, wissen sie nicht weiter, Sergeant?"

Hicks hob den Blick und starrte seinen Kontrahenten über den Monitor hinweg wortlos an, bis er schließlich ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm und sich Frost zuwandte, der eben wieder die Brücke betrat. Und den Kopf schüttelte.

"Tut mir leid, Sir. Ich habe nichts gefunden."

"Keinen Gurt, kein Seil? Noch nicht mal Bandagen?"

"Nichts. Das Schiff ist scheinbar völlig ausgeräumt worden, wenn je etwas davon da war. Tut mir leid."

"Schon gut." Hicks seufzte. "Schätze, dann müssen wir eben so weitermachen wie bisher. Immerhin sind wir bis hierher gekommen."

"Nun, weiter werden sie auch nicht mehr kommen, Hicks," meldete sich Shaw von seinem Platz aus wieder zu Worte. "Egal, was auch immer das werden sollte, hier ist das Ende der Fahnenstange. Hier ist Schluß."

Hicks musterte den General mit unbewegter Miene.

"Schluß? Schlecht für sie, General. Ich habe mir nämlich vorgenommen, daß mein Schluß auch ihr Schluß sein wird."

"Das wagen sie nicht. Denken sie an die Konsequenzen!"

"Was für Konsequenzen? Wie sie ganz richtig erkannt haben, bin ich bereits infiziert. Was habe ich noch zu verlieren?"

"Oh," erwiderte Shaw seidenweich. "Nicht für sie. Es mag zwar eine interessante Frage sein, ob das Alien oder meine Leute sie erledigen werden, aber ich spreche von den Konsequenzen für ihre Freunde, ihre Familienangehörigen."

"Erwarten sie etwa, daß ich mich davon beeindrucken lasse? Sie wissen doch nicht mal, wo sie stecken! Sie haben sich austricksen lassen, und sie werden sie auch nicht mehr finden."

"Sie haben mein Wort, Sergeant, daß ich sie finden werde! Und wenn ich nicht mehr persönlich dazu komme, dann wird es mein Stellvertreter für mich erledigen. Es gibt einige Leute, die Bescheid wissen. Und sie würden alles für mich tun."

"Ja, sicher." Hicks beugte sich vor. "Roboter wie Lt. Durrell zum Beispiel. Woher wollen sie wissen, daß die nicht den Aliens in die Hände gefallen sind?"

"Sind sie nicht."

"Na schön..." Wieder eine heftige Bewegung in seinem Magen. Er schloß die Augen und wartete darauf, daß sie aufhörte, aber es dauerte diesmal einige Sekunden, bis das Alien wieder zur Ruhe kam. Er atmete tief durch. Blickte dann auf sein Handgelenk und überschlug die Zeit, die ihm noch blieb. Das Ergebnis war keinesfalls befriedigend.

"Ray?"

Der junge Wissenschaftler war sofort an seiner Seite.

"Ja?"

"Sehen sie in der Krankenstation nach, ob sie irgendwelche Beruhigungsmittel finden. "Er blickte auf. "Für alle Fälle..." Frost sah ihn besorgt an, nickte dann aber und verließ abermals die Brücke. Hicks blickte ihm nach und wandte sich dann wieder dem Bordcomputer zu. "Okay. Der Moment der Wahrheit..." Er tippte die ihm bekannten Kombination für das Anlassen der Hauptantriebswerke ein.

"CODE FEHLERHAFT".

Nicht, daß er diese Meldung nicht erwartet hätte. Es wäre zu einfach gewesen. Er versuchte es auf anderem Wege.

"CODE FEHLERHAFT."

Er starrte den Monitor an. Versuchte es noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Ohne Erfolg. Er war sich General Shaw's siegessicherem Blick bewußt, ignorierte diesen jedoch. Okay, vielleicht konnte man den Antrieb nur von der Konsole des Navigators aus zünden. Er stand auf, um den Platz zu wechseln, und sank nur Augenblicke später zurück, als die Welt in einem dicken grauen Nebel verschwamm. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an der Konsole fest und verhinderte nur mit Mühe einen Sturz. Jegliche Kraft schien auf einmal aus seinen Beinen gewichen zu sein. Ein hohes Summen breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus und irgendwo am Rande seines Bewußtseins wußte Hicks, daß er gleich ohnmächtig werden würde, wenn er nichts unternahm. Er biß sich auf die Zunge. Fest. Der Schmerz ließ die Nebelwand vor seinen Augen zerreißen, und er erkannte direkt vor sich einen hellbraunen Schemen. Instinktiv riß er die Waffe hoch. General Shaw kam unmittelbar vor ihm zum Stillstand.

"Vergessen sie's, General. Es ist noch nicht so weit." Er atmete schwer aus und ein, und seine Hände zitterten leicht. Die Waffe kam ihm mit einem Mal unsagbar schwer vor. Kaum hatte er die Kraft, sie noch weiter hochzuhalten. Wieder diese Bewegung. Gott, es fühlte sich groß an. Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein angestrengtes, keuchendes Flüstern. "Und jetzt... setzen sie sich... wieder hin. Los!"

Der General folgte seiner Anweisung. Langsam. Mit geradezu provozierender Ruhe ließ er sich wieder in den Sessel gleiten. Hicks starrte hinüber, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Sammelte seine Kräfte, um dann aufzustehen und ruhig und sicher zum Platz des Navigators hinüberzugehen. Dort ließ er sich in den Sessel gleiten. Bereits ein erster Blick auf die Instrumente zeigte ihm, daß Kendrick recht gehabt hatte. Sie sahen bestürzend fremd aus. Er rieb sich die Wange, während er seine Optionen im Geiste durchging. Es waren nicht viele. Im Grunde hatte er nur eine Möglichkeit. Er wechselte zurück und hieb mit der Hand auf den Schalter für das Intercom.

"Colonel deVries?" Nichts. Keine Antwort. Er seufzte. "Colonel deVries? Wenn sie nicht von den Aliens gefressen worden sind, hören sie mir jetzt besser gut zu: Sie suchen mir die beiden Piloten der PHOENIX und bringen sie hierher. Um Punkt -" Er blickte auf seine Uhr. "Punkt 03:00 Uhr GATEWAY-Zeit stehen die beiden hier auf der Matte. Wenn nicht, machen sie ihren Vorgesetzten sehr unglücklich."

Die Antwort des Colonels ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

"Das ist völlig unmöglich, Sergeant!" verkündete deVries mit fester Stimme. "Die Mannschaft der PHOENIX befindet sich im Urlaub, und es gibt keine Möglichkeit für uns, sie zurückzuholen. Schon gar nicht innerhalb von drei Stunden!"

"Erzählen sie mir nichts, Colonel. Ich weiß, wie das System funktioniert, verdammt, ich bin ja selbst darauf reingefallen. Pfeifen sie sie zurück. Mir ist egal, wie sie das anstellen, aber ich weiß, daß sie die Mittel dazu haben."

"Sergeant Hicks! Ist ihnen eigentlich schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, daß-"

"Punkt 03:00 Uhr!" wiederholte Hicks und unterbrach die Verbindung. Die Kontrollampe blinkte noch einige Sekunden voller Dringlichkeit, bevor sie schließlich doch erlosch. Hicks lehnte sich zurück und blickte den General an. Shaw's Stirn hatte sich bewölkt.

"Sergeant, ist ihnen klar, daß sich diese Männer sonstwo befinden können? Wenn sie nun auf irgendeiner Kolonie Urlaub machen?"

"Niemand, der gerade erst vier Monate durchs All gehetzt wurde, setzt sich schon zwei Tage später wieder in ein Raumschiff! Nein, die beiden sind mit Sicherheit auf der Erde. Und auch wenn sie 'nen Abenteuertrip durch den Amazonas machen, wird man sie finden. Mich haben sie schließlich auch gefunden."

------------------

deVries hieb einige Male wütend auf die Taste des Funkgeräts, bevor er es schließlich aufgab. Er funkelte die Umstehenden an.

"Verdammt, was denkt der sich eigentlich? Das ist nicht zu schaffen in dieser kurzen Zeit!" Er wandte sich auf dem Absatz um und bedeutete seinem ComTech Private Morales, sich in die Startlöcher zu begeben. "Funken sie an das Hauptquartier und lassen sie sich die Einsatzzentrale geben. Sie sollen die beiden Piloten der PHOENIX sofort ausfindig machen und hier raufschaffen - für alle Fälle. Allerdings denke ich, daß wir bis dahin eine andere Lösung des Problems gefunden haben sollten."

-----------------------

Der kanadische Nachthimmel warf sein kaltes Sternenlicht auf die Erde. Keine Wolke versperrte die Sicht auf die Millionen gleißender Juwelen am samtschwarzen Firmament. Es war eine dieser Nächte, in der man geradewegs in die Unendlichkeit zu blicken schien, bis einen die eigene Zwergenhaftigkeit schwindelig machte. Die Luft war klar und duftete nach Wald, Ripley hätte sie uneingeschränkt genießen können, wenn da nicht die Umstände gewesen wären. Sicher, irgendwie hatte sie es mit ihrem halsbrecherischen und unlogischen Plan tatsächlich zustande bekommen, sowohl Newt aus der trügerischen Obhut ihrer Pflegefamilie zu befreien, als auch ihren Beobachtern durch einige gewagte Manöver zu entkommen, und nun saß sie hier - im kanadischen Ontario - mitten in der Nacht auf einer taunassen Wiese, fünfzig Meter vom Holzhaus ihres guten Bekannten Ben entfernt, und hatte noch immer keine Ruhe gefunden.

Sie hatte die völlig übermüdete Newt vor einer guten Stunde ins Bett gebracht, und noch bevor Ripley das Licht gelöscht und das Zimmer verlassen hatte, war das kleine Mädchen eingeschlafen. Die Strapazen ihrer Flucht und die tagelange Nervenanspannung zuvor hatten sie ausgelaugt, und nun verlangte ihr Körper sein Recht. Ripley hatte dem Mädchen sanft über die Haare gestrichen und sich im Stillen geschworen, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, um Newt von nun an zu einer sorgenfreien und normalen Kindheit zu verhelfen. Was das Kind mit seinen erst sechs Jahren bereits alles an Schocks hatte verkraften müssen, war mehr als genug für ein ganzes Leben.

Dennoch war es nicht Newt, um die ihre Gedanken sich in diesem Augenblick gerade drehten - nein, Newt war hier oben in guten Händen. Ripley legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Einige Lichtpunkte bewegten sich am Himmel, und obwohl sie wußte, daß sie GATEWAY mit bloßem Auge von hier unten nicht würde erkennen können, so befand sie sich doch im Geiste dort. Was war mit Hicks? Wie ging es ihm? In welches Wespennest hatte er gefaßt, daß die Konsequenzen sich sogar bis zu ihnen bemerkbar gemacht hatten? Sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, daß er ihre Hilfe benötigte. Wenn nur Colonel Barrister sich endlich melden würde! Sie wußte nicht, wie sie mit ihrem Helfer in Verbindung treten sollte.

Ihre erste Handlung, nachdem sie Ben bei ihrer Ankunft begrüßt hatte, war ein Anruf bei der Scheinfirma in Kentucky gewesen, doch trotz mehrmaliger Versuche war keine Verbindung zustande gekommen. Schließlich hatte sie Ben trotz schwerer Bedenken ihre Telefonnummer ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar auf das Band sprechen lassen, in der Hoffnung, Barrister würde wissen, was er daraus zu folgern hatte. Nun blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Sie war verdammt schlecht im Warten, war es von jeher gewesen. Ihre angeborene Ungeduld und der Drang, den Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen, sobald ihr etwas merkwürdig vorkam, ließen ihre Stimmung nicht gerade steigen, doch in diesem Fall war sie - so sehr sie es auch haßte, dies zuzugeben - hilflos. Und wenn er sich nun nicht meldete?

Sie umfaßte ihre Knie mit den Händen und zog die Beine an den Körper heran. Es wurde allmählich kühl hier draußen. Der Septemberabend ließ bereits deutlich den nahenden Herbst spüren. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück und sah, daß nur im Wohnzimmer des Holzhauses noch Licht brannte. Ansonsten war die Umgebung pechschwarz. Keine weiteren Häuser, so weit sie blicken konnte, nur Wald und Natur. Keine Stadtgeräusche, aber das Unterholz war lebendig. Von allen Seiten konnte sie Rascheln, das Knacken trockener Äste und dann und wann den scharfen Schrei eines Raubvogels, vermutlich eines Uhus vernehmen. Es war eine magische Atmosphäre, von der sie nie geglaubt hätte, daß sie sie noch einmal erleben würde, und doch konnte sie sich nicht daran erfreuen.

"Ellen?"

Sie sprang ruckartig auf, als Ben's Stimme vom Haus her ertönte und drehte sich um. Er stand auf der Terrasse, ein junger, idealistischer Mann von gerade einmal 29 Jahren, der den Mut besessen hatte, sich mit Weyland Yutani anzulegen, und der aus der Konfrontation als Sieger hervorgegangen war. Eigentlich hätte sie alleine aus der Tatsache, daß der gigantische Konzern überhaupt in die Knie zu zwingen war, Mut schöpfen müssen, aber ihre Nervosität überdeckte zur Zeit so ziemlich alle anderen Gefühle. Sie eilte erwartungsvoll zurück, halb in der Hoffnung, daß Barrister endlich angerufen hatte, doch im gleichen Augenblick schon wieder skeptisch, und ihre Zweifel wurden auch sogleich bestätigt, als Ben abwinkte.

"Nein, kein Anruf. Ich dachte nur, dir müßte es dort draußen langsam kalt werden. Ich wollte dir die Jacke hier bringen."

Die Enttäuschung war fast schmerzhaft. Dennoch brachte sie ein kleines, dankbares Lächeln hervor.

"Danke, Ben. Das ist sehr nett von dir. Aber ich wollte sowieso gerade reinkommen. Es ist schon spät." Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr erst, wie spät es wirklich war - kurz nach halb eins. Kein Wunder, daß sie - trotz aller Nervosität - todmüde war. Sie hatte zwei lange, aufregende Tage hinter sich und den Schlaf sicher ebenso nötig wie Newt. Wenn nur nicht dieses unbestimmte Gefühl gewesen wäre, daß sie möglicherweise in genau diesem Moment irgendwo dort oben dringend von jemandem gebraucht wurde, von jemandem, der ihr etwas bedeutete... Sie seufzte und blickte hinauf zum Nachthimmel. Ben folgte ihrem Blick, obwohl es dort oben nichts besonderes zu sehen gab.

"Du machst dir große Sorgen um ihn, hm?" Sie nickte. "Meinst du nicht, daß er vielleicht doch ganz gut auf sich aufpassen kann? Immerhin ist er Marine-Infanterist. Wie man so hört, sollen die sich in ihrer Haut ganz gut wehren können."

"Ich weiß nicht..." Jetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Ben schloß die Tür hinter ihr. "Normalerweise würde ich auch so denken. Er ist sicher kein Schwächling und auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen,, aber... Du hättest ihn sehen müssen! Irgend jemand hat ihn in der Mangel gehabt, und davor hatte er sich nicht schützen können! Ich weiß nicht, in was für eine Sache er da hineingeraten ist, aber es macht mir Angst. Es muß irgend etwas Großes, etwas mit weitreichenden Konsequenzen sein. Er hat mir die ganze Zeit über etwas verheimlicht, schon zu der Zeit, als ich ihn mit Newt vor Wochen auf GATEWAY besucht habe. Er - er war nicht er selbst! Du merkst ihm normalerweise kaum eine Regung an, aber seine Nerven lagen bloß! Selbst Newt wußte, daß etwas nicht stimmte! Irgend etwas muß ihn fürchterlich belastet haben."

Ripley hatte sich mittlerweile die Jacke um die Schultern geschlungen und sich auf die Couch gesetzt. Sorgenvoll blickte sie ihren Freund an.

"Wenn ich nur wüßte, was es ist. Ich habe eine gewisse Ahnung, auch wenn ich sie nicht wahrhaben will, und wenn ich nicht bald erfahre, was hier gespielt wird, werde ich noch wahnsinnig! Ich wünschte, der Colonel würde sich melden..." Sehnsüchtig blickte sie zum Bildtelefon hinüber. Ben legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Kopf hoch. Er wird sich schon melden. Aber sicher nicht mehr heute nacht. Du solltest schlafen gehen, du siehst aus, als hättest du es bitter nötig."

"Sieht man mir das an?" Ripley fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. "Ich bin tatsächlich ziemlich fertig. Die letzten Tage waren nicht leicht..." Sie atmete tief durch und erhob sich. "Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Es hat wahrscheinlich keinen Sinn, noch länger aufzubleiben. Vermutlich meldet er sich gar nicht erst." An der Tür zum Schlafzimmer, das sie mit Newt teilte, drehte sie sich nochmals um. "Übrigens, Ben, du solltest wissen, daß ich dir sehr, sehr dankbar bin. Was du für uns tust, ist keineswegs selbstverständlich. Du könntest unseretwegen in fürchterliche Schwierigkeiten geraten. Ich weiß das. Und ich weiß es zu schätzen."

Verlegen winkte der junge Mann ab.

"Schon gut, Ellen. Als ich damals sagte, daß ich jederzeit für dich da bin, meinte ich das ernst. Darüber wollen wir gar nicht erst anfangen zu sprechen." Er lächelte. "Und jetzt leg dich besser hin, bevor du mir noch umkippst vor Müdigkeit. Hier bist du sicher. Gute Nacht."

Sie lächelte zurück. Erschöpft.

"Gute Nacht, Ben."

-------------------

Auch an Colonel James deVries waren die Zeit und die Hektik der letzten Stunden nicht spurlos vorübergezogen. Im Gegensatz zu Ripley jedoch stand für ihn jedoch eine Ruhepause zur Zeit außer Frage, auch wenn es mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht war. Die Evakuierung GATEWAYs war - bis auf die kleine Rumpftruppe, mit der er die Einsatzzentrale noch leitete - abgeschlossen; sowohl Zivilisten als auch Corps-Angehörige waren mit den Shuttles auf die Erdoberfläche hinuntergebracht worden, was den Aliens zwar momentan freien Spielraum auf der gesamten Station einbrachte, die Zahl der möglichen Verluste unter den Soldaten jedoch noch im Rahmen des gerade noch Erträglichen hielt. Soweit die Meldungen ausgewertet worden waren, hatten sie drei komplette Züge und acht oder neun weitere Infanteristen verloren, dazu kamen allerdings noch eine unbekannte Anzahl von Zivilisten. Vereinzelten Meldungen seiner Truppen zufolge war diese Zahl wohl erheblich größer. So oder so kam man also nicht umhin, den Ausbruch der Xenomorphen nur als komplette Katastrophe beschreiben zu können.

Ungläubige Anfragen von der Zentrale im Orange County waren mit unerfreulicher Regelmäßigkeit auf deVries eingeprasselt, für die er weder Zeit erübrigen, noch sich eine befriedigende Antwort für die Kommandierenden ausdenken konnte. Als wäre das alles noch nicht genug, so mußte er sich nun auch noch mit einem scheinbar übergeschnappten Soldaten herumschlagen, der mit unbekanntem Ziel sowohl GATEWAYs Kommandospitze als auch das brandneue und sündhaft teure Flaggschiff der Flotte als Geisel genommen hatte. Nein, Colonel deVries hatte es nicht einfach.

Eben saß er vor der Konsole seines ComTech Morales und stritt sich mit dem ungläubigen, unerträglich langsamen Personal in der Einsatzzentrale in der Marine-Basis herum.

"Hören sie, es ist mir egal, was die beiden dagegen einzuwenden haben oder was die Quarantäne dazu sagt, sie bringen sie hier hoch! Stecken sie sie in ein Shuttle und schicken sie sie her! Dies ist ein Notfall, verdammt noch mal! Wie schnell können sie sie herbekommen?"

Die Frau auf dem Bildschirm wirkte überaus skeptisch.

"Captain Williams befindet sich in seinem Haus in Utah. Den nächsten Raumhafen könnte er ungefähr in einer halben Stunde erreichen. Sein Erster Offizier Connolly macht allerdings zur Zeit Urlaub auf einer Karibikinsel. Es ist absolut unmöglich, ihn in der verlangten Zeit von dort wegzuholen! Unter vier Stunden geht da gar nichts!"

"Wir haben keine vier Stunden," wiederholte deVries zum - wie er glaubte - wohl hundertsten Mal. "Schicken sie ein Shuttle hin und holen sie ihn dort ab, und befördern sie seinen Hintern hierher, so schnell es irgend geht. Ich werde versuchen, Zeit zu schinden, aber ich kann für nichts garantieren. General Shaw's Leben liegt jetzt in ihren Händen, Lieutenant. Ich hoffe, sie sind sich dieser Verantwortung bewußt. deVries, Ende."

Der Bildschirm erlosch. Der Colonel fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und blickte auf Private Morales hinab.

"Okay, soweit diese Sache. Geben sie mir unseren Psychopathen."

--------------------

Die letzten eineinhalb Stunden waren so schnell verstrichen, daß Hicks zweimal auf seine Uhr blicken mußte, um es zu glauben. Die Zeit galoppierte ihm davon, und alles, was er tun konnte, war hier sitzen und abwarten. Es war die reinste Folter. Zunächst hatte er sich, dankbar für die Gelegenheit zur Erholung, in seinen Sessel zurückgelehnt und seinem schmerzenden Körper einige Momente der dringend benötigten Ruhe gegönnt, aber schon bald hatte es ihn nicht mehr auf seinem Sitz gehalten, und er war wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf der Brücke hin- und her gelaufen. General Shaw hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet und seine Schlüsse gezogen. Offenbar wartete er nur auf den Zeitpunkt, an dem sein Kidnapper zusammenbrechen mußte.

So weit war es noch nicht. Die Erschöpfung lauerte zwar irgendwo in einer nahen Ecke darauf, über ihn herzufallen, aber seine innere Unruhe und die mittlerweile wieder starken Schmerzen in Kopf und Schulter hielten ihn bisher noch wach. Statt dessen hatte er seinen Partner in diesem Spiel, Raymond Frost, angewiesen, sich für einen Augenblick hinzulegen. Der Junge hatte fürchterlich ausgesehen, als er schließlich wieder auf die Brücke gekommen war, zwei Hochdruckspritzen und mehrere Ampullen irgendeines Beruhigungsmittels in der Hand. Zwar hatte Hicks ihn dieses zunächst einmal für den Eigengebrauch holen lassen, doch als Frost ihm seinen Schatz auf die Konsole legte, war ihm eine Idee gekommen, wie sie beide sich die Arbeit ein wenig erleichtern konnten. Er nickte Frost zu.

"Geben sie ihm eine davon." Er deutete zu Shaw hinüber. Frost folgte zweifelnd seinem Blick. Dem massigen General so nahe kommen zu müssen gefiel ihm nicht. Natürlich wußte Shaw, weswegen der junge Wissenschaftler zögerte. Er lächelte.

"Wenn sie damit auch nur in meine Nähe kommen, breche ich ihnen das Genick."

Frost wirkte unglücklich. Hicks atmete tief durch.

"Er blufft nur, Ray. Er wird nichts versuchen. Dafür sorge ich schon." Er hob andeutungsweise die Magnum. Es konnten nicht mehr als ein oder zwei Schuß übrig sein, aber das brauchte sein Kontrahent nicht zu wissen. Außerdem würde auch das reichen. Auf diese Entfernung schoß er nicht daneben. Er mußte nur darauf achten, noch eine Kugel für sich übrigzulassen.

"Tja, Ray..." meldete sich wieder Shaw. "...wollen sie wirklich auf Sergeant Hicks hören? Immerhin ist es ihr Leben, nicht wahr?" Das kalte, überlegene Lächeln wich nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Hicks wechselte einen langen Blick mit seinem Partner.

"Also?"

Frost versuchte, seine Angst hinunterzuschlucken.

"Okay."

"Lassen sie sich von ihm nicht einschüchtern, Ray. Er kann nur bellen. Er wird nicht beißen."

Frost atmete tief durch und trat dann vor. Hicks veränderte seine Position leicht und richtete den Revolver auf den Kopf des Generals. Sein Blick traf Shaw's, während Frost die Spritze ansetzte. Es war noch einmal ein unsichtbares Tauziehen, ein Mitteilung an den anderen, das Versprechen, den Kontrahenten zu töten. Shaw zeigte keine Regung, als die Nadel eindrang. Auch nicht, als Frost sie wieder herauszog und zurücktrat. Sein Blick ruhte noch immer starr auf Hicks. Sekundenlang. Dann wurden seine Augen langsam glasig, die Lider schwer. Sein Kopf sackte kurz nach vorne. Mit einer letzten, ungeheuren Willensanstrengung gelang es ihm, ihn noch einmal zu heben, dann fiel er in sich zusammen.

Erst jetzt wagte Hicks, zu Frost hinüberzublicken.

"Wieviel haben sie ihm gegeben?"

"Genug. Er wird für mindestens drei, vier Stunden weg sein. Wahrscheinlich sogar noch länger."

Hicks nickte zufrieden und ließ sich wieder in den Kommandosessel sinken. Eine Müdigkeitswelle brauste über ihn hinweg. Es war spät.

"Was werden wir tun, wenn das Ultimatum abgelaufen ist? Ich meine, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern..."

Hicks sah Frost, der unmittelbar neben ihm stand, nicht an. Statt dessen starrte er durch die Frontscheibe auf die hellerleuchtete Kulisse GATEWAY STATIONs und schwieg. Er wußte es nicht. Wenn Colonel deVries nun entschied, daß ihm das Verschwinden seines Vorgesetzten eigentlich ganz gut ins Bild paßte, was sollte er dann noch tun?

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Die Erschöpfung drohte ihn zu überwältigen, wenn er nicht aufpaßte. Klares Denken fiel ihm zunehmend schwerer, seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander wie Blätter im Wind, tauchten unter in der dichter werdenden Schwärze hinter seinen Augen. Selbst die bohrenden Kopfschmerzen schienen nicht mehr so wichtig zu sein. Gott, er war so müde... Aber er konnte nicht schlafen, er durfte nicht! Er wollte keine Sekunde der wenigen ihm verbliebenen Zeit versäumen, auch wenn das Wachhalten einer Strapaze gleichkam. Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, als ein blinkendes Licht von der Konsole seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Hicks seufzte.

"Jetzt werden sie uns gleich sagen, daß sie es in der kurzen Zeit nicht geschafft haben, und daß wir die Frist verlängern müssen. Jede Wette." Er betätigte den Schalter und blickte auf den Bildschirm, auf dem deVries' kantige Züge Gestalt annahmen. "Was ist los, Colonel? Sagen sie mir nicht, daß sie die Bedingungen nicht erfüllen können."

"Da haben sie verdammt recht, Sergeant," erwiderte deVries. Hicks konnte ihm die Anspannung mittlerweile deutlich anhören. Schön. Wenigstens war er nicht der einzige, der sich hier aufrieb. "Sie müssen uns mehr Zeit geben! Wir haben die beiden Männer mittlerweile lokalisiert, aber es wird eine Weile dauern, sie zu einem Raumhafen zu bringen."

"Wie lang genau ist 'eine Weile'?"

"Mindestens noch drei Stunden. Es ist einfach nicht-"

"Ausgeschlossen," fiel ihm Hicks ins Wort. Er beugte sich vor. "Ich glaube, sie nehmen mich nicht ganz ernst, Colonel. Machen sie ihre Witze mit jemand anderem. Wenn die beiden nicht um 5:00 Uhr hier oben bei mir auf der Brücke sitzen, werde ich ihnen verdammt noch mal beweisen, wie ernst es mir ist. Das verspreche ich ihnen! Punkt 5:00, und keine Minute später!" Er schaltete ab. Blickte wieder auf die Uhr und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Verdammt, das wird knapp... Shit..."

Er rechnete im Kopf nach. Das Ergebnis gefiel ihm nicht. Sie verloren so viel Zeit... Frost sah ihn und deutete dann mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die auf der Konsole liegende Spritze. Hicks warf einen langen Blick darauf.

"Die Gelegenheit wäre jetzt da, solange der General ausgeschaltet ist. Ich halte solange Wache. Wenn irgend etwas ist, wecke ich sie." Hicks zweifelte noch immer. "Hören sie, Hicks, sie haben recht damit, daß die Zeit für sie allmählich knapp wird. Sie müssen etwas tun. Das Morphium bewirkt nicht mehr viel, wenn sie es zu spät einsetzen."

Hicks griff nach der Ampulle. In Zeitlupe. Hielt sie gegen das Licht. Und begegnete dann Frosts Blick.

"Sie haben wahrscheinlich recht, Ray. " Er griff nach der Spritze, drehte und wendete sie unentschlossen in der Hand. "Ich gebe nur die Sache nicht gerne aus der Hand. Nichts gegen sie. Es erscheint mir nur... unpassend zu dösen, wenn um uns herum alles mögliche passieren könnte."

"Vertrauen sie mir, Hicks. Habe ich sie bisher enttäuscht?"

Er schüttelte müde den Kopf. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Ich werde die Hälfte nehmen. Ich muß sehen, daß ich wach bleibe."

"Das ist nicht nötig. Glauben sie mir, Hicks. Gönnen sie sich die kurze Ruhepause, sie haben sie bitter nötig!"

Hicks hatte die Spritze aufgezogen und blickte zu Frost hinüber. Die leiseste Ahnung eines Lächelns huschte über sein Gesicht.

"Danke, Ray. Aber nein danke." Er blickte auf seinen Arm. Die Vene stand deutlich hervor. Keine Schwierigkeiten, sie zu treffen. Die Wirkung setzte fast augenblicklich ein, gerade schaffte er es noch, die Nadel herauszuziehen, als bereits die erste schwarze Welle bleierner Müdigkeit über ihn hinwegrollte. Seine Augenlider wurden zentnerschwer. Er kämpfte einige Sekunden lang dagegen an, setzte sich dann mit einem Ruck auf und kam auf die Füße. Frost schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sir, wirklich, das ist nicht nötig!"

Hicks blickte auf, begegnete dem Blick seines Helfers und begann dann, langsam und methodisch die Brücke entlangzupatrouillieren. Während seiner Ausbildung hatte er einige Tricks erlernt, selbst solch knochentiefe Erschöpfung, wie er sie jetzt verspürte, zu überwinden, ohne einzuschlafen. Es war ein notwendiger Trick, der ihm schon bei so manchem Einsatz weitergeholfen hatte. Einfach war er allerdings nicht..


	12. Kapitel 12

Kapitel 12

* * *

Ripley setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum war nicht vollkommen, sondern wurde von dem geradezu übernatürlich hell scheinenden Vollmond durchbrochen. Die im Wind wehenden Vorhänge zeichneten bizarre Muster an die Wände. Ein mächtiges, majestätisches Rauschen drang durch die geöffnete Balkontür in den spärlich eingerichteten Raum, das einzige Geräusch außer ihrem wie wild pochenden Herzen. Was war es gewesen, daß sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte? Ein Geräusch? Eine Ahnung? Atemlos horchte sie in die Nacht hinein und vernahm doch nur das Pochen ihres wild schlagenden Herzens. Newt... war etwas mit Newt?

Ripley ließ die Beine über die Bettkante gleiten. Das unbehandelte Holz fühlte sich warm an ihren Füßen an. Angenehm. Sicher hatte die Sonne den ganzen Tag auf dem Zimmer gelegen und die Dielen aufgeheizt. Sie stand auf und vernahm überlaut das Quietschen des Bettes, als sie ihr Gewicht verlagerte. Schließlich stand sie mitten im Raum und lauschte noch einmal in die Stille hinein. Nichts. Nur das sanfte Donnern der Wellen gegen den Strand und das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen. Dennoch... das Gefühl des Unbehagens blieb, ein Ameisennest in ihrem Magen.

Sie atmete tief durch und trat einen Schritt in Richtung Tür. Die Dielen knarrten unter ihren nackten Füßen. Sie zuckte zusammen, so laut kam ihr das Geräusch vor. Fast erwartete sie, im nächsten Augenblick Newts erschrockene Stimme zu hören, doch die Nacht blieb still. Noch ein Schritt. Und noch einen. Sie erreichte die Tür. Wider Erwarten öffnete diese sich lautlos, glitt beinahe schwerelos zur Seite. Ripley spähte in den dunklen Korridor. Auch hier keinerlei Bewegung. Alles lag ruhig da. Woher kam dann dieses zunehmende Gefühl der Beklemmung? Dieses Gefühl der Bedrohung, das sie sich alle paar Schritte umdrehen und zurückschauen ließ, sobald sie den Flur betreten hatte.

Sie blieb vor Ben's Zimmer stehen. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Hatte er es auch gehört - wenn es wirklich ein Geräusch gewesen war, das sie geweckt hatte? Vorsichtig drückte sie die Tür ein wenig weiter auf und spähte in den Raum. Das Bett war leer. Unbenutzt. Niemand hatte darin geschlafen. Fassungslos stieß sie die Tür endgültig auf und trat einen weiteren Schritt vor. Was ging hier vor? Dies war sein Schlafzimmer, aber wo war Ben? Ihre Nervosität vollführte einen wahren Quantensprung. Ein eisiger Schauer glitt ihr über den Rücken. Etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Suchend glitten ihre Augen über den Raum, der aussah, als habe nie jemand in ihm gewohnt. Dann ein Geräusch hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum. Am Ende des Korridors war es nicht mehr länger dunkel. Statt dessen flackerte ein geisterhaftes, blaues Licht von unten herauf. Ripley fröstelte. Die Sache gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

"Ben?" fragte sie in die jetzt wieder absolute Stille hinein. "Ben, bist du das?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort. Obwohl ein Teil ihres Verstandes ihr gebot, nicht zu gehen, konnte sie nicht anders - ihre Füße bewegten sich wie von selbst, trugen sie auf die geheimnisvolle Lichtquelle zu. Kurz bevor sie die abwärtsführenden Stufen erreicht hatte, wußte sie plötzlich, woher das blaue Wabern stammte. Das Videotelefon - jemand mußte es angestellt haben. Sie bog um die Ecke und blickte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Es war das Telefon - aber auch hier war niemand zu sehen, der es aktiviert haben konnte.

"Ben?" Sie wollte umkehren, sie wollte erst wissen, ob mit Newt alles in Ordnung war, aber ihre Beine trugen sie unbeirrbar die Stufen hinunter, die leicht unter ihrem Gewicht knarrten. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam ihr - hatten ihre Verfolger sie etwa aufgespürt? Hatten sie sich Ben schon geschnappt, und lockten sie sie gerade von Newt weg, um freie Bahn zu haben? Sie befahl ihren Beinen, stehenzubleiben, doch diese trugen sie weiter hinunter. Und weiter. Sie passierte das Wohnzimmer, und noch immer ging es hinunter.

Sie blickte sich um, mittlerweile in heller Aufregung, und sah, daß das blaue Flackern hinter ihr langsam von der zunehmenden Schwärze der langen Treppe geschluckt wurde. Wieder versuchte sie anzuhalten, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Als sei sie nichts weiter als eine Marionette in der Hand eines Puppenspielers wurde sie weitergezogen. Mittlerweile konnte sie durch die absolute Schwärze nicht einmal mehr erkennen, wo sie ihr Weg überhaupt hinführte, doch ihre Füße fanden die Stufen mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit. Kalter Schweiß brach ihr aus. Wieder blickte sie zurück, doch auch dort gab es nichts mehr zu sehen. Schwärze, sonst nichts. Und Stille. Die einzigen Geräusche waren die Schritte ihrer nackten Füße auf den Holzdielen und ein leises Rauschen, das allerdings mit jeder Stufe zunahm.

Gerade als sie glaubte, die Treppe würde nie ein Ende nehmen, tauchte vor ihr eine Öffnung auf. Silberhelles Mondlicht fiel herein. Kein Holz mehr unter ihren Füßen, jetzt war es warmer, feinkörniger Sand. Sie befand sich auf einem langen, weißen Strand, von dem sie nach keiner Richtung ein Ende ahnen konnte. Nachtschwarz donnerten die Wellen ans Ufer. Der Wind fuhr spielerisch durch ihre Haare. Ripley blickte sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, daß das Haus, aus dem sie eben erst herausgetreten war, scheinbar spurlos verschwunden war. Statt dessen konnte sie jetzt in nicht allzu großer Entfernung einen Bootssteg ausmachen. Und eine dunkle Gestalt, die auf ihr hockte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und lief hinüber. Ihre Füße sanken in den warmen Sand ein. Was hatte Ben mitten in der Nacht hier draußen zu suchen?

Als sie näherkam konnte sie erkennen, daß die Gestalt mit dem Rücken zu ihr saß. Sie hatte sich nicht bewegt. War er eingeschlafen? Mittlerweile hatte sie das Wasser erreicht und bewegte sich mit großen, entschlossenen Schritten durch den feuchten, vom Wasser kühlen Sand hindurch auf den Steg zu. Sie war bereits soviel näher gekommen, daß sie mehr Einzelheiten erkennen konnte. Die karierte Decke, auf der die dunkle Silhouette saß. Eine umgekippte Flasche. Zwei ebenfalls umgekippte Weingläser. Daneben zwei geöffnete Pappkartons.

"Ben? Ben, was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?" Sie berührte den Mann an der Schulter. Keine Regung. "Ben?"

Ein heftiger Windstoß fuhr ihr ins Gesicht und drehte die Gestalt zu ihr um. Ihr stockte der Atem. Es war nicht Ben! Wie hatte sie überhaupt denken können, daß es Ben war? Es war Hicks, dessen gebrochene Augen sie aus einem blutüberströmten Gesicht sekundenlang anstarrten, ohne sie wahrzunehmen, bevor er nach vorne kippte und in den schwarzen Fluten versank. Der Schockmoment verging, und plötzlich war die Luft für einen entsetzten Aufschrei da, als jemand sie an der Schulter packte -

- und sie sanft, aber bestimmt in die Realität zurückschüttelte. Ripley riß die Augen auf, im ersten Augenblick völlig desorientiert und blickte in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Gastgebers. Der aufgestaute Schrei verwandelte sich in ein zitterndes, nur halb unterdrücktes Schluchzen, als Ben sie in die Arme nahm und tröstend an sich drückte.

"Hey, hey, keine Angst! Es war nur ein Traum, ein schlimmer Traum. Shhht..."

Sie wußte es, und doch dauerte es eine Weile, bevor das Zittern nachließ und sie einen langen, angestrengten Atemzug nehmen konnte. Sie blickte auf. Es war noch dunkel, dennoch konnte Ripley die Besorgnis in dem Gesicht des jungen Kanadiers erkennen.

"Alles wieder okay?" Sie nickte, war sich jedoch im Innersten nicht sicher. War alles okay? Der Traum war so real gewesen, hatte sie tief erschüttert. Nur ihre berechtigten Sorgen? Oder eine Art Vorahnung? Sie wollte Ben von dem Alptraum erzählen, doch bevor sie dazu kam, beugte er sich vor. "Dieser Colonel ist am Telefon. Er will dich sprechen. Glaubst du, du kannst -"

Ihr Ausdruck änderte sich abrupt.

"Barrister hat angerufen?" Er hatte kaum Zeit zu nicken, als sie auch schon hochfuhr und an ihm vorbei aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Einen Augenblick lang blickte er ihr hinterher, bevor er sich schließlich erhob und ihr ins Wohnzimmer folgte.

Die Szene wirkte so ähnlich wie in ihrem Traum, nur daß hier keine Treppe war und der Monitor des Videotelefons statt der blauen Statik das Bild eines älteren Mannes mit durchdringenden, stechenden Augen zeigte. Ripley ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Gerät gleiten. Sie war erleichtert - ein wenig. Zumindest hatte er sich gemeldet.

"Colonel Barrister? Mein Gott, bin ich froh, daß sie anrufen!"

Barristers Gesicht zeigte ein erleichtertes Lächeln.

"Und ich bin froh, sie gesund und munter zu sehen, nachdem unser fantastischer Plan ja vollkommen in die Hose gegangen ist. Warum sind sie nicht mit Cohen mitgegangen, als er sie abholen kam?"

"Newt war noch nicht da. Das kleine Mädchen. Ihre Eltern haben mich sabotiert, und ich bin leider erst sehr spät darauf gekommen. Also habe ich sie selbst da rausgeholt."

Barrister nickte anerkennend.

"Nun, wie ich sehe, haben sie es ja trotzdem geschafft, ihre Verfolger loszuwerden. Ein wahres Kunststück! Gratulation!"

"Danke. Ich hatte allerdings eine Menge Glück."

"Glück gehört dazu. Aber sagen sie, Ms Ripley, was kann ich für sie tun? Ich hätte sie normalerweise nicht mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt, aber beim Abhören des Bandes dachte ich mir, daß sie das sein mußten, und daß es wichtig ist. Ich bin leider nicht vorher dazu gekommen."

"Es geht um Hicks." Ripley mußte schluckten, als das Bild aus ihrem Traum sich unvermittelt wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge bildete. "Ich mache mir große Sorgen um ihn. Ich weiß, daß er in fürchterlichen Schwierigkeiten steckt, und ich denke, daß ich ihm vielleicht helfen kann. Colonel, sie wissen doch sicher, was da läuft. Ich bitte sie, sagen sie's mir! Ich muß es wissen!"

Das Lächeln war vollkommen von Barristers Gesicht verschwunden. Ein verständnisvoller, aber zugleich entschlossener Ausdruck hatte es ersetzt.

"Tut mir leid, Ms Ripley. Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben, sie da rauszuhalten. Ich pflege meine Versprechen zu halten. Außerdem wage ich zu bezweifeln, daß sie ihm bei seinem Vorhaben helfen könnten."

Der bittende Tonfall verschwand aus Ripley's Stimme, statt dessen schwang jetzt eine gewisse Schärfe und Dringlichkeit mit.

"Colonel, sagen sie mir, was vorgeht. Was versucht er dort oben zu tun, und wer sind seine Gegner? Ich bin nicht die hilflose Person, für die sie mich vielleicht halten, und was ich am meisten hasse ist untätig herumsitzen zu müssen, während jemand, der den Kopf für mich riskiert hat, meine Hilfe braucht. Das müssen sie doch verstehen, um Himmels Willen!"

Barrister schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist ein edler Charakterzug von ihnen, und bestimmt hätte ich sie nach dieser irren Verfolgungsjagd nicht für eine hilflose Person gehalten, aber ich habe meine Prinzipien. Außerdem geht das, was da oben auf GATEWAY passiert, nur Hicks etwas an. Selbst ich halte mich ab jetzt raus, auch wenn da oben der Teufel los sein sollte."

Ripley verengte die Augen. Es war Barrister deutlich anzusehen, daß er den letzten Satz lieber vermieden hätte. Nun, dazu war es zu spät.

"Was genau ist es, Colonel? Wenn sie es mir nicht sagen, werde ich mich ins nächste Shuttle setzen und hochfliegen, das schwöre ich ihnen!"

"Keine Chance," entgegnete Barrister ruhig. "Zur Zeit fliegen keine Shuttles. Sie würden nicht hochkommen."

Jetzt war Ripley ernsthaft beunruhigt. Zwischen GATEWAY und der Erdoberfläche existierte normalerweise ein durchgehender Pendeldienst, wenn dieser ausgesetzt worden sein sollte, mußte das schon einen triftigen Grund haben.

"Was ist dort oben los?" wiederholte sie. Ihre Stimme klang zugleich sachlich-kühl und drängend-intensiv. Schluß mit der Tändelei.

Der Barrister auf dem Bildschirm atmete tief durch und schwieg einige Augenblicke, bevor er Ripley ansah. Die Entscheidung fiel ihm augenscheinlich alles andere als leicht.

"Sehen sie, Ms Ripley, was soll ich sagen? Natürlich kann ich sie verstehen, aber -"

"Bitte, Colonel! Was immer es ist, es ist besser, wenn ich es weiß. Ich habe bereits einen entsetzlichen Verdacht, und bevor der nicht entkräftet ist, werde ich keine ruhige Minute haben. Wenn er sich bewahrheitet, muß ich hoch. Dann braucht er mich dort oben! Ich habe größere Erfahrung in dieser Sache als er."

Barrister schien überredet. Widerwillig seufzte er.

"Hicks hat sich mit einigen Leuten des Konzerns und unglücklicherweise auch dem Corpskommandanten angelegt. Es geht um ein geheimes Projekt -"

"Was für ein Projekt?"

"- das er unter allen Umständen verhindern will. Fragen sie mich nicht nach Details, weil ich selbst auch nicht mehr weiß. General Shaw - der Kommandant - hatte, um ihn bei der Stange zu halten, seine Leute auf sie und die Kleine angesetzt und Hicks gedroht, ihnen etwas anzutun, falls er nicht spurte. Ihn selbst haben sie auch in die Mangel genommen, wohl um ihm zu beweisen, daß sie es ernst meinen. Deshalb sah er neulich am Bildschirm auch nicht so fit aus... Aber keine Angst," fügte er sofort hinzu, als er Ripleys besorgte Miene sah,"- es ist nichts Ernsthaftes passiert. Als ich mich das letzte Mal nach ihm erkundigt habe, ging es ihm schon wieder ganz gut."

"Und was hat er jetzt vor? Was ist auf GATEWAY los?"

"Das kann ich ihnen leider nicht genau sagen. Nicht, weil ich nicht wollte, sondern weil ich es nicht weiß. Ich habe lediglich gehört, daß die Station vor ein paar Stunden evakuiert und der Shuttle-Dienst eingestellt wurde. Niemand kommt da rauf, auch sie nicht!"

GATEWAY evakuiert! Ein eiskalter Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken. Dieses Gefühl des unsichtbaren Grauens, der ständig lauernden Bedrohung, das zuletzt lediglich durch ihr Unterbewußtsein in ihre Träume eingeflossen war, überwältigte sie jäh. Ripley faßte einen Entschluß. Sie blickte Barrister direkt in die Augen, als sie sagte:

"Ich muß hoch. Helfen sie mir dabei, Colonel, bitte. Was immer es ist, wogegen das er antritt, es wird ihm leichterfallen, wenn er Hilfe hat."

Barrister schüttelte langsam, aber entschieden den Kopf.

"Ms. Ripley, wie ich schon sagte -"

"Colonel Barrister, ich werde mich davon nicht abbringen lassen. Entweder helfen sie mir bei meinem Vorhaben, oder ich muß es alleine durchziehen, aber ich fliege hoch. "

Barrister versuchte es jetzt mit einer anderen Taktik.

"Schön, Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie sie das bewerkstelligen wollen, aber egal. Ich dachte nur, daß sie auf das kleine Mädchen aufpassen wollten."

Ripley ließ sich nicht aus der Reserve locken.

"Newt ist hier so sicher, wie sie nur sein kann. Es ist Dwayne, um den ich mir Sorgen mache, und um die Dinge, die dort oben vorgehen. Wie soll ich je erfahren, wann es für uns vorbei ist? Wann wir wieder sicher sind? Nein, ich muß selbst dabei sein. Außerdem schulde ich Dwayne das."

"Er würde das sicher nicht so sehen..."

"Es ist mir egal, wie er das sieht. Es ist mir auch egal, wie sie es sehen. Dieser ganze Macho-Mist ist keinen Cent wert. Ich fliege, egal, was sie sagen. Und wenn ich dazu ein Shuttle entführen muß, dann tu ich das." Ihr Blick drückte grimmige Entschlossenheit aus. Colonel Barrister zweifelte nicht an ihren Worten. Sicher, Hicks hatte ihm aufgetragen, aus sie aufzupassen, aber wie würde er seiner Pflicht am besten nachkommen? Indem er jetzt einfach das Gespräch beendete und Ripley damit zu irgendwelchen unüberlegten, gefährlichen Schritten zwang, die sie unter Umständen Shaw's Leuten in die Hände trieb? Oder indem er ihr bei ihrem Vorhaben half? Er atmete einmal tief durch.

"Verdammt, sie sind stur! Er hatte mich gewarnt, daß sie so etwas versuchen würden. Wenn sie nur wüßten, wie sehr sie mich damit in die Zwickmühle bringen..." Ripley schwieg. "...aber wenn es keinen anderen Weg gibt... Bevor sie sich Hals über Kopf in dieses Wagnis stürzen, helfe ich ihnen lieber. Aber ich tue es nicht gerne."

Die plötzliche Erleichterung schmerzte sie fast. Barrister sortierte einige Zettel auf seinem Tisch und blickte dann wieder auf.

"Also gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich organisieren kann. Ich werde mich wieder melden, sobald ich mehr weiß." Er machte Anstalten, das Gespräch zu unterbrechen, als Ripley sich vorbeugte.

"Wie kann ich sie erreichen, Colonel? Nur für den Fall, daß -"

"Sie können mich nicht erreichen. Sie sollten mich hier auf keinen Fall anrufen. Ich rufe sie an, und dabei bleibt es. Sie müssen mir schon vertrauen." Barrister's Stimme klang felsenfest. Sie lehnte sich zurück und nickte grimmig.

"Ich warte auf ihren Anruf, Colonel. Ich werde genau hier warten. Bitte beeilen sie sich!"

"Vertrauen sie mir." Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel. Ripley starrte noch einige weitere Sekunden auf den Monitor, bevor sie schließlich die Hand ihres Gastgebers auf ihrer Schulter spürte. Das rüttelte sie aus ihrer Erstarrung auf. Sie sprang auf die Füße.

"Ich ziehe mich an, Ben. Wenn Barrister anruft -"

"-hole ich dich sofort. Natürlich. Keine Angst, ich passe schon auf." Der junge Kanadier ließ sich in den Stuhl gleiten und blickte Ripley hinterher, bis diese im Gästezimmer verschwunden war. Nachdenklich und besorgt richtete er den Blick wieder auf den Monitor.

--------------------

Zum wiederholten Male blieb Hicks auf seiner Strecke über die Brücke der PHOENIX stehen, um einen Blick auf die Anzeigen zu werfen. Es war noch immer nichts zu sehen. Nichts, was darauf hindeutete, daß eventuell eine Fähre auf dem Weg zu ihnen war. Automatisch glitt sein Blick zum Handgelenk. Einige Augenblicke starrte er auf die Leuchtanzeige der Uhr, ohne deren Information aufnehmen zu können, dann schüttelte er mit einer Willensanstrengung den bleiernen Mantel der Müdigkeit für kurze Zeit ab und erkannte, daß es zwanzig vor fünf war.

Er atmete tief durch. Verdammt, die Zeit verging. Sie verstrich nutzlos, und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als hier zu warten und hilflos zuzusehen, wie sie ihm durch die Finger rann. Er drehte auf dem Absatz um, ließ seinen Blick über den noch immer reglosen General streichen und musterte dann einige Augenblicke lang seinen jungen Helfer, der - ebenfalls reglos - zusammengesunken im Pilotensessel saß, die Arme auf der Konsole vor sich ausgebreitet, und regelmäßig ein- und ausatmete. Er hatte sich nur widerwillig schlafen gelegt, und nur auf Hicks' ausdrückliche Bitte. Ihm war anzusehen gewesen, daß er fast ebenso erschöpft wie der Marine gewesen war, und da Hicks nicht daran dachte, sich auch nur für eine Sekunde das Heft aus der Hand nehmen zu lassen, hatte er Frost befohlen, sich einige Zeit aufs Ohr zu legen. Er brauchte einen ausgeruhten Helfer. Nun war es auf der Brücke fast unnatürlich still, lediglich das eintönige Vibrieren der mächtigen Generatoren war zu vernehmen. Die Stille war so drückend, daß Hicks unwillkürlich die Stimme senkte, als er das Intercom aktivierte.

"Colonel deVries, bitte kommen." Stille. Statik. Hicks wartete einige Sekunden, bevor er es noch einmal versuchte. "Colonel deVries, hören sie mich?" Es blieb still. Hicks runzelte die Stirn. Bisher hatten seine Gegner sich immer sofort gemeldet, als warteten sie alle nur auf seine Meldungen. Doch jetzt geschah nichts. Er wartete noch etwas länger. "GATEWAY Control bitte kommen! Hier ist -"

"Sergeant Hicks?" erwachte der Lautsprecher schließlich knackend zu Leben. Die Stimme klang gehetzt. Es war nicht die des Colonels. "Augenblick!"

Hicks atmete aus und machte Anstalten, sich in den Sessel sinken zu lassen, überlegte es sich im letzten Moment anders und nahm das mobile Sprechgerät an sich, um damit weiter auf der Brücke hin und herlaufen. Im Sitzen würde er den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit bald verlieren. Er fragte sich, was dort drüben gerade so eilig war, daß man sich nicht mit ihm befassen konnte. Er hatte eine ziemlich gute Idee. Schließlich drang die Stimme des Colonels aus dem Gerät.

"Sergeant Hicks? Was ist los?"

"Was hier los ist? Was ist bei ihnen los?"

"Wir haben einige Probleme hier oben. Deshalb habe ich nicht viel Zeit für sie. Was wollen sie?"

Im Hintergrund konnte Hicks undeutlich ein anschwellendes Stimmengewirr vernehmen. Es war relativ leise und wurde immer wieder und einem dumpfen Krachen überlagert, und doch ließ sich die Panik darin deutlich heraushören. Er wußte augenblicklich, von welchen "Problemen" sein Kontrahent sprach. Den Aliens war es anscheinend zu langweilig geworden, sich nur mit sich selbst zu befassen. Einige Exemplare des Homo Sapiens mußten doch noch aufzufinden sein...

"Was ist mit den beiden Piloten, Sir? Es ist fast fünf."

"Ich habe vor wenigen Minuten die Meldung bekommen, daß die Fähre gestartet ist, Sergeant. Checken sie ihr Anzeigen. Ich habe momentan Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich - das Schott, Barnes! Versiegeln sie das Schott!" Jetzt drangen Schreie aus dem Lautsprecher, panikerfüllte Schreie, dann Schüsse. Und schließlich das schrille, wütende Kreischen, das Hicks bereits so vertraut geworden war. Ein Poltern, wahrscheinlich hatte deVries das Mikrofon achtlos zur Seite geworfen, dann weitere Schüsse. Zuletzt ein weiterer Schrei: "Colonel, sie kommen aus dem - oh mein Gott!"

Keine Schüsse mehr. Nichts. Funkstille. Hicks starrte aus dem Cockpitfenster, das Sprechgerät in der Linken so fest umschlossen, daß die Knöchel weiß wurden. Die Station wirkte von hier wie immer, ein stählerner, funkelnder Koloß vor der grandiosen Kulisse des samtschwarzen Sternenhimmels. Alles wirkte ruhig. Und doch waren dort drüben soeben die letzten auf ihr befindlichen Mitglieder der menschlichen Rasse dahingemetzelt worden. Er ließ die Hand sinken, blickte auf die Scanneranzeige, als ihm die letzten Worte des Colonels wieder in den Sinn kamen. Tatsächlich war da ein winziger, leuchtender Punkt zu sehen, der sich stetig durch die Atmosphäre auf sie zubewegte. Er hatte sein nächstes Ziel erreicht. Vermutlich. Sofern dies nicht eine Finte war und dem Shuttle anstelle der beiden Piloten ein Stoßtrupp Marines entstieg. Würden sie solch ein Risiko eingehen? Hicks schätzte nein. Aber es war mit Sicherheit nicht verkehrt, wenn sie für die Ankunft der Fähre gewappnet waren.

"Ray? Ray!" Frost zeigte keine Regung. Erst als Hicks ihn energisch an der Schulter schüttelte, blickte er schlaftrunken und einen kurzen Blick lang völlig desorientiert auf. Erst langsam sickerte die Realität wieder in sein Bewußtsein.

"Was- was ist los?"

"Alles okay, Ray," beruhigte ihn Hicks. "Die Fähre ist auf dem Weg. Sehen sie zu, daß sie richtig wach werden. Jetzt geht es bald los."

Mühsam setzte sich Frost auf und streckte sich.

"Ist irgend etwas passiert, während ich..."

"Gerade eben haben die Aliens die Einsatzzentrale überrannt."

Frost blickte ihn sekundenlang nur an.

"Oh mein Gott... Glauben sie, daß..." Er gab sich selbst die Antwort. "Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Wir sind jetzt die einzigen hier oben, nicht wahr?"

"Sieht so aus."

"Vielleicht macht es uns das leichter?"

Hicks zuckte die Achseln.

"Wir werden sehen." Er starrte wieder hinaus.

-------------------

Ripley spürte das ihr bereits bestens vertraute Gefühl des Unbehagens in ihr hochsteigen, als die Fähre vom Terminal zurückzog und das Vibrieren der Triebwerke jäh von einem sanften Murmeln zu einer entfesselten Urkraft sprang. Nach all ihren fürchterlichen Erlebnissen hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wieder einen Fuß in ein Raumschiff zu setzen, und nun befand sie sich doch wieder an Bord eines Shuttles mit Kurs auf die amerikanische Raumstation GATEWAY STATION. Nicht genug damit, so hatte sie auch noch Grund zu der Annahme, daß ihr Aufenthalt dort alles andere als ein Vergnügen darstellen würde. Mit ihren Ahnungen lag sie selten falsch. Wieder sah sie Newt's Gesicht vor sich, als sie die Kleine mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt hatte, um ihr zu erklären, weshalb sie schon wieder fort mußte. Das Mädchen war zunächst zusammengezuckt, als sie aufgewacht war, war vom Tiefschlaf zu hellwachem Bewußtsein und sofortiger Fluchtbereitschaft übergewechselt. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie diesen Instinkt verlieren würde, hatte Ripley traurig gedacht. Sie hatte kaum etwas sagen müssen, mit ihrer bewundernswerten Beobachtungsgabe hatte Newt sofort gemerkt, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Und sie kannte ihre Beschützerin schließlich lange genug, um zu wissen, was dies bedeutete.

"Du mußt weggehen, nicht wahr?"

Ripley nickte beklommen. Sie wollte ganz ehrlich zu Newt sein. Das Mädchen verdiente, daß man ihm die Wahrheit sagte.

"Ja, Newt. Es gibt Ärger. Ich glaube, daß Hicks mich dort oben braucht."

"Wirst du wiederkommen?"

Ripley hatte einen Kloß im Hals verspürt angesichts dieser kurzen, besorgten Frage. Sie wußte es nicht.

"Newt, ich weiß nicht, was dort oben vorgeht. Ich glaube aber, daß ich es zusammen mit Hicks schon schaffen werde. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dich nie wieder alleinlassen. Das verspreche ich dir." Sie umarmte das Mädchen und fühlte, wie diese die Liebkosung erwiderte. Newt wußte aus Erfahrung, daß Ripley's Versprechungen Gold wert waren, dennoch konnte sie ihre Furcht nicht unterdrücken. Sie wußte, daß sie sich an einem sicheren Ort befand, daß der nette junge Mann, bei dem sie wohnten, nur das Beste für sie wollte, aber die Furcht, Ripley könnte etwas passieren, war nicht einfach beiseite zu wischen. Dennoch nickte sie tapfer, als Ripley ihr erklärte, daß Ben in den nächsten Tagen auf sie aufpassen werde, bis sie wieder zurück sei.

Ein Schauer lief Ripley über den Rücken, als sie an Newt's letzte Worte dachte, die diese geäußert hatte, als sie schon fast das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

"Es ist wegen _ihnen_, nicht wahr?"

Sie war stehengeblieben wie angewurzelt, bevor sie sich langsam umgedreht hatte. Newt hatte blaß gewirkt in dem bleichen Licht der Nachttischlampe. Stocksteif hatte sie auf ihrem Bett gesessen und ihr nachgeblickt. Ripley hatte tief einatmen und schließlich hilflos den Kopf schütteln müssen.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Newt. Ich habe Angst, daß es so sein könnte, aber ich weiß es nicht." Einige Augenblicke hatten sie sich über die Entfernung von vier Metern hinweg angeblickt, bevor sich Ripley schließlich abgewandt und das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

----------------

Die Fahrt zum zwar modernen, doch sehr kleinen Shuttlehafen von Toronto hatte länger gedauert als der anschließende Flug nach Los Angeles. Am Terminal hatte Colonel Barrister bereits auf sie gewartet, offenbar entschlossen, ihr noch einmal ins Gewissen zu reden. Sie hatte ihn abgeblockt und ihn statt dessen gefragt, von welchem Flugsteig das Shuttle mit den beiden Piloten der PHOENIX abfliegen sollte, die sie mithochnehmen würden. Er hatte sie persönlich dorthin gebracht, da er - wie er sagte - nicht sicher sein konnte, ob Shaw's Leute nicht mittlerweile Wind davon bekommen hatten, daß Officer Ripley wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht war, und er gedachte Hicks' Auftrag zumindest so gut zu erfüllen, wie er nur konnte. Was sollte er schon dagegen tun, wenn das Objekt seiner Bewachung darauf bestand, sich seiner Obhut zu entziehen?

Er hatte verschlossen und grimmig gewirkt, erinnerte sich Ripley, während das Shuttle allmählich höher in den frühmorgendlichen Sternenhimmel aufstieg, und so hatte sie ihn noch einmal gefragt, was er über die Situation wüßte. Barrister war Insider, und doch hatte er es ihr nicht mit letzter Gewißheit sagen können. Was er ihr allerdings verraten hatte, war bereits besorgniserregend genug: Die Raumstation war - bis auf eine kleine Einsatztruppe, die sich in der Zentrale verbarrikadiert hatte, restlos evakuiert und während der allgemeinen Panik anscheinend bedeutend beschädigt worden. GATEWAY's Kommandant, General Shaw, war von Hicks anscheinend als Geisel genommen und von diesem aus unklaren Gründen auf das verlassene Schlachtschiff USS PHOENIX gebracht worden.

Barrister hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und Ripley mit seinem forschenden Blick einige Augenblicke lang schweigend gemustert, bevor er sie schließlich gefragt hatte, ob sie wüßte, was der Sergeant vorhätte. Ripley hatte den Kopf schütteln müssen. Er würde sicher seine Gründe haben, hatte sie daher nur gesagt, aber in ihrem Innern sah es anders aus. Auch jetzt, wo sie hier im bequemen Sitz der noch immer aufsteigenden Fähre saß, hatte sie nur diesen Gedanken - was hatte Hicks vor? Er mußte irgendeinen Plan haben, er war nicht der Typ, der impulsiv seinen Ideen nachgab, ohne sich um die möglichen Konsequenzen zu kümmern. Oder? Als sie ihm zuletzt im Café der Station persönlich gegenüber gesessen hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, mit einem völlig Fremden zu reden - seine unübersehbare Nervosität, seine gedankliche Abwesenheit, schließlich als Höhepunkt der unbeherrschte Angriff auf einen Gast des Cafés ohne jeden ersichtlichen Grund... Nachdem Barrister sie über die Methoden des Generals, sich mit Hicks zu befassen, aufgeklärt hatte, konnte sie sein damaliges Handeln nun verstehen, offen blieb jedoch die Frage, ob er sich deswegen zu einem persönlichen Racheakt hatte hinreißen lassen. Aber das alleine konnte es doch nicht sein, oder? Egal, was er sonst noch angestellt hatte, um GATEWAY evakuieren zu lassen, bedurfte es mit einiger Wahrscheinlichkeit erheblich trifftigerer Gründe.

Sie kam nicht weiter. Grübelnd starrte sie aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Schwärze. Sie würde es bald erfahren. Wenn alles gutging, von Hicks höchstpersönlich. So lange würde sie warten müssen.

-----------------

Hicks verfolgte die Annäherung des Shuttles auf dem Schirm mit einem Gemisch aus Erleichterung und Nervosität. Er hoffte, daß sie keine Tricks mit ihm versuchen würden. Es war bis hierher schon schwierig genug gewesen, es war langsam an der Zeit, daß auch einmal etwas klappte. Er hob den Blick und musterte den noch immer reglosen General, dann seinen jugendlichen Partner. Der Schlaf - auch wenn es nur eineinhalb Stunden gewesen waren - hatte Frost sichtlich gutgetan. Als er spürte, daß er beobachtet wurde, wandte er den Kopf und raffte sich zu einem ermutigenden Lächeln auf. Hicks erwiderte es, so gut er konnte. Schließlich richtete er den Blick wieder auf die Anzeigen. Fast im gleichen Augenblick ertönte eine Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.

"GATEWAY STATION, hier Shuttle Alpha. Erbitte Instruktionen für Landeanflug. GATEWAY STATION, bitte kommen. Shuttle Alpha, Ende."

Hicks beugte sich vor.

"Shuttle Alpha, hier USS PHOENIX. Auf GATEWAY ist niemand mehr am Leben, der ihnen antworten könnte. Ändern sie ihren Kurs um Punkt 1,9 und kommen sie durch die Steuerbordschleuse rein. PHOENIX over."

Eine kurze Pause entstand.

"Sergeant Hicks?"

"Derselbe. Captain Williams, nehme ich an?" Wieder dauerte es einige Sekunden. Hicks fragte sich, was man den beiden Piloten erzählt hatte. Erwarteten sie, hier auf einen amoklaufenden Psychopathen zu stoßen?

"Was ist auf GATEWAY geschehen, Sergeant´?"

"Darüber können wir uns unterhalten, wenn sie an Bord sind. Wechseln sie jetzt ihren Kurs. PHOENIX Ende." Der hellgrün leuchtende Punkt auf der Anzeige änderte die Richtung und kam jetzt direkt auf das titanische Schlachtschiff zu. Hicks wandte sich zufrieden vom Monitor ab und widmete sich dem Bordcomputer, um die Schleuse zum Steuerbordhangar zu öffnen. Es kostete ihn nur wenige Sekunden, und doch hatte das Shuttle, als er schließlich wieder hochblickte, sie fast erreicht. Er begegnete Frost's Blick, hob aufmunternd eine Braue. "Na bitte. Es geht voran."

"Ja..." Frost wirkte nicht gerade übermäßig erleichtert. Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu:" Wenn sie nur nicht noch jemand anderen mitbringen..."

Hicks schüttelte den Kopf und tippte mit dem Knöchel gegen den Monitor.

"Das können wir kontrollieren, keine Sorge." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Shaw fragte er: "Wie lange wird er noch weg sein?"

Frost zuckte die Achseln.

"Vielleicht noch zwei, drei Stunden. Vielleicht auch weniger. Er ist ziemlich robust. Wie verkraften sie's?"

Hicks erwiderte die Geste.

"Ganz gut. Ich werde schon nicht einschlafen. Jetzt nicht mehr." Das stimmte, nach einem intensiven Hänger in den letzten paar Stunden fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal wieder ein wenig frischer. Er wußte nicht, woher diese Verbesserung stammte, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Er fühlte sich fit genug für den letzten Teil seiner Operation. Zumal das Alien sich in den letzten eineinhalb Stunden nicht bewegt hatte. Vielleicht hatte das Morphium es betäubt, vielleicht ruhte es sich aber auch nur für die große Anstrengung aus, die noch vor ihm lag. Wie auch immer, der Grund konnte ihm relativ egal sein, zumal das zu erwartende Endergebnis dadurch nicht beeinträchtigt wurde. Hicks setzte sich zurecht und verfolgte die Landung des Shuttles. Keinerlei Probleme. Wenn der Rest der Operation ebenso ablaufen würde, könnte er sich glücklich schätzen. Aber das war nicht zu erwarten.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem Monitor, während das Außenschott sich schloß und der Druckausgleich in der Vorschleuse vollzogen wurde, bevor sich diese öffnete und die Fähre in den riesenhaften Hangar niederschweben und dort schließlich sanft aufsetzen ließ. Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, dann wurde die Tür an der Backbordseite der Fähre geöffnet und ein in einen grauen Overall und eine Pilotenjacke gekleideter, farbiger Soldat trat vorsichtig hinaus. Er schien unbewaffnet zu sein. Zumindest konnte Hicks nichts Gegenteiliges erkennen. Er aktivierte den Hangarlautsprecher.

"Willkommen an Bord, Captain Williams. Ich wäre ihnen dankbar, wenn sie und ihr Co-Pilot sich ohne jede weitere Verzögerung auf die Brücke begeben würden. Den Weg kennen sie ja. Sie sollten nur daran denken, daß ich sie die ganze Zeit sehen kann. Ersparen sie sich und allen Beteiligten eine Menge Ärger und unterlassen sie jeden Trick, den sie sich vielleicht vorgenommen haben. Wenn sie sich an das halten, was ich ihnen sage, haben sie überhaupt nichts zu befürchten."

Das elektronische Abbild des Captains auf dem Monitor öffnete den Mund, doch da kein Mikro in der Nähe war, entging Hicks der genaue Wortlaut. Immerhin erschien jetzt ein zweiter Mann an der Tür der Fähre und betrat den riesenhaften Hangar. Er blickte sich um und sagte etwas ebenso Unhörbares, als eine Bewegung an der Fährentür Hicks' ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

"Verdammt, sie haben also doch -" Er stockte und riß die Augen auf, als die Gestalt aus dem Dunkel der Fähre ins gleißende Licht trat. Hicks stockte der Atem. "Oh mein Gott!" Er spürte kaum, wie Frost, der bis dahin neben ihm gestanden hatte, sich vorbeugte, um einen besseren Blick zu bekommen.

"Wer ist das?" Er starrte Hicks an, der - sichtbar aus der Bahn geworfen - noch immer ungläubig auf den Monitor starrte.

------------------

Ripley stockte der Atem, als sie die begrenzte Enge des Shuttles verließ und den ersten Schritt hinaus in den riesenhaften Hangar der PHOENIX setzte. Es war ja nicht etwa so, als betrete sie zum ersten Mal ein großes Schiff, auch die Nostromo und die Sulaco hatten alles andere als sparsame Abmessungen besessen, dennoch war der Anblick, der sich ihr jetzt bot, etwas völlig anderes. Für eine Sekunde vergaß sie, weshalb sie hergekommen war, und blieb stehen, um einen überwältigenden Rundumblick zu bekommen. Der Hangar schien endlos zu sein. Ihr Blick glitt über vier größere Jagdschiffe und mehrere Shuttles, über Regale und Container mit Tonnen neuester Ausrüstung, über Maschinen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Erst die Stimme des Captains riß sie aus ihren Betrachtungen. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn gemeinsam mit seinem Kopiloten am Ausgang stehen.

"Kommen sie?"

Wortlos folgte sie ihren beiden Begleitern, sich auf dem Weg weiter umsehend. Der Moment der Bewunderung war allerdings vorbei, denn die unnatürliche Stille und das Echo ihrer Schritte in den metallenen Korridoren des Schiffes erinnerten sie wieder daran, daß dies keine normale Besichtigungstour war. Das kalte Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend stellte sich unvermittelt wieder ein, als sie an den Grund ihres Besuchs hier oben dachte. Sie atmete tief durch.

------------------

Hicks, der jeden ihrer Schritte auf dem Monitor verfolgt hatte, lehnte sich schwer zurück, ohne sich des besorgten Blickes seines Helfers überhaupt bewußt zu sein. Ripley - an Bord der PHOENIX !!! Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Es durfte nicht wahr sein! Was war passiert? Hatte Barrister ihn angelogen? Er hatte gesagt, sie wäre irgendwo in Kanada, in Sicherheit, weit entfernt vom Zugriff des Generals. Hatte "The Bear" ihn nur beruhigen wollen? Hatte er ihn am Ende sogar hintergangen und Ripley seinem Gegner ausgeliefert? Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Barrister log nicht! Trotzdem - wie war es möglich, daß... Er fuhr sich über die Stirn, während die Gedankenfetzen durch seinen Kopf jagten. Weshalb war sie hier? Während er die zweidimensionalen Bilder verfolgte, die die Überwachungskameras ihm lieferten, gewann er zunehmend den Eindruck, daß Ripley keinesfalls so wirkte, als sei sie gegen ihren Willen hier oben. Er konnte sich täuschen, dennoch sah es so aus... Es wäre möglich. Er kannte sie gut genug, um ihr das zuzutrauen. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, führte sie es durch, ganz gleich mit welchen Konsequenzen.

Hicks atmete tief durch und berührte die Gestalt auf dem Bildschirm mit dem Finger.

"Was soll das, Ellen? Was willst du hier oben?"

"Wer ist das?"

Hicks blickte auf.

"Ellen Ripley. Sie war mit uns auf Acheron. Sie war die erste, die den Aliens begegnet ist. Und die einzige, die beide Begegnungen überlebt hat." Er erhob sich ruckartig und blieb vor Frost stehen, der ihn verwirrt anblickte.

"Warum ist sie hier? Sie gehört doch nicht zur Crew der PHOENIX, oder?"

"Nein." Die beiden Piloten und Ripley waren jetzt beim Aufzug angelangt, der sie zur Brücke hochbefördern würde. Was immer es auch war, sie würden es bald genug herausfinden. Hicks trat in die Mitte der Brücke und wandte Frost den Rücken zu, während er nachdenklich zu dem blauschimmernden Planeten hinausblickte, der unterhalb der Raumstation gerade noch eben sichtbar war. Ein helles Signal verkündete die Ankunft des Aufzugs. Er drehte sich um.

------------------

"Ms Ripley?" Captain Williams blieb stehen und drückte die Taste für den Aufzug, während er sich nach ihrem Fluggast umwandte. "Ich habe das vorhin nicht so ganz mitbekommen. Wie war das noch, sie kennen diesen Verrückten, der uns das hier alles eingebrockt hat?"

Der Captain der PHOENIX war über den abrupten Abbruch seines Erdaufenthalts noch immer erbost, auch wenn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf beharrlich verkündete, daß er dem General so etwas schon immer gewünscht hatte. Es war einmal an der Zeit, dem selbstherrlichen und skrupellosen Shaw eine Lektion zu erteilen, vielleicht würde er dann in Zukunft mit dem Verteilen der Selbstmordkommandos ein wenig zurückhaltender sein, wenn er selbst einmal den Geschmack der Lebensgefahr gekostet hatte. Williams hatte bereits einige langjährige Kameraden bei Missionen verloren, über die er nur den Kopf hatte schütteln können. Nein, er wünschte Shaw nicht gerade das Beste, auch wenn diese Situation vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben sein mochte.

Dennoch galt es nach außen hin den Schein zu wahren, sich linientreu zu geben, insbesondere Keyes gegenüber. Er hatte mit dem undurchsichtig wirkenden Ersten Offizier noch nie zusammengearbeitet, und daß sie ihm gerade für diese heikle Angelegenheit nicht seinen langjährigen Kameraden sondern einen Fremden an die Seite gestellt hatten, verwirrte ihn sehr. Zumal es ihm nicht in den Kopf wollte, wie sich der Pilot mit den Feinheiten der PHOENIX auskennen sollte. Es war ein ganz spezielles Schiff, ein wunderbares Schiff, aber eben anders, und auch wenn man ihm versichert hatte, Keyes hätte alles nötige Wissen in Intensiv-Seminaren und Simulatoren erworben, so war das doch etwas anderes als ein tatsächlicher Flug durchs All. Wozu, verdammt noch mal, waren sie denn sonst auf diesen viermonatigen Probeflug gegangen? Er streifte seinen Ersten mit einem Seitenblick und beschloß, diesem keinen Anlaß zu irgendeiner Bemerkung zu geben. Keyes wirkte extrem linientreu, und anderes konnte einem im Corps böse das Genick brechen. Williams würde sich keine Schwäche geben.

"Hicks ist nicht verrückt," erwiderte Ripley fest. Williams hob eine Braue.

"Ach nein? Dann finden sie es also völlig normal, daß er - "

"Reden sie keinen Blödsinn," unterbrach sie ihn heftig. "Natürlich ist es für mich nicht normal. Er muß einen guten Grund haben."

"Einen guten Grund, wie?" Keyes stieß schnaubend die Luft aus. "Das rechtfertigt es für sie, hier oben Amok zu laufen und den rangobersten Offizier zu kidnappen? Ich weiß nicht... Weshalb sind sie überhaupt hier? Wer schickt sie?"

Ein helles Klingen ertönte und die Aufzugtüren öffneten sich. Die beiden Piloten ließen ihr den Vortritt. Ripley wandte sich um, als die Kabine sich wieder schloß und anfuhr.

"Niemand schickt mich. Ich bin aus eigenem Antrieb hier. Ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht helfen."

"Wem? Ihm oder uns?"

Sie zog es vor, nicht auf Williams' Frage zu antworten. Statt dessen starrte sie angestrengt auf die Leuchtanzeige über der Schaltkonsole. Die Kabine schien sich nicht zu bewegen, trotzdem schienen sie, wenn es nach der Anzeige ging, fast oben zu sein. Wieder das helle Signal. Die Türen glitten beiseite und gaben den Blick frei auf die nahezu riesenhaft anmutende Brücke des titanischen Schlachtschiffes. In der eher sparsamen Beleuchtung konnte sie zwei Gestalten erkennen - einen jungen, ihr unbekannten Schwarzen, der, ihnen zugewandt, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt vor der Steuerkonsole stand. Er hielt eine Waffe auf sie gerichtet. Die andere Gestalt befand sich direkt vor der großen Frontscheibe, eine reglose Silhouette vor dem Hintergrund des Alls. Die Figur wirkte vertraut.

"Dwayne?"

Er war es. Natürlich war er es, aber gleichzeitig war er es auch nicht. Er hatte sich verändert, so kolossal, daß Ripley bereits ein einziger Blick genügte, um den Wechsel wahrzunehmen. Hicks wirkte ruhig, geradezu übernatürlich ruhig, wie er dort vorne mit locker vor der Brust verschränkten Armen dastand; zugleich schien eine Eiseskälte von ihm auszugehen. Als habe er alles, was zuvor seine Persönlichkeit ausgemacht hatte, in einen Tresor tief in seinem Innern vergraben und den Schlüssel dazu weggeworfen. Der Mensch, der dort vorne stand und sie mit stechendem, intensiven Blick sekundenlang ohne jede sichtbare Regung musterte, der Mensch war ihr fremd.

Sie riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick, um zu erkunden, wie ihre beiden Begleiter das sich ihnen bietende Szenario aufnahmen, und erkannte auf deren Gesichtern eine Mischung aus Neugier, Ungeduld und Skepsis. Offensichtlich hatten sie erwartet, hier von einem rasenden Maniac empfangen zu werden. In dieser Verfassung hatte sie Hicks bereits erlebt, es wäre ihr fast lieber gewesen als dieses kalkulierende, abwartende Mustern. In dem gedämpften Licht der Brücke konnte sie sein Gesicht nicht deutlich erkennen, dennoch fühlte sie seinen Blick jetzt auf ihr ruhen, nachdem er die beiden Piloten ausgiebig gemustert hatte. Kein Lächeln, noch nicht einmal die Andeutung. War er denn nicht froh, sie zu sehen? Was ging nur in ihm vor? Einen Augenblick lang huschte der Gedanke, er habe tatsächlich einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten, durch ihren Kopf; mit dem nächsten Pulsschlag wischte sie ihn wieder beiseite.

Nach endlosen Sekunden gegenseitigen Abschätzens nickte Hicks dem jungen Farbigen, der noch immer den Revolver auf sie gerichtet hielt, knapp zu, woraufhin dieser einige Schritte auf sie zutrat und auf Waffen durchsuchte. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und unsicher; es war ihm deutlich anzumerken, daß er dergleichen noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Dennoch war er gründlich. Es dauerte eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder Hicks zuwandte.

"Alles klar. Sie sind sauber." Er trat zurück. Erst jetzt fiel Ripley auf, wie jung er sein mußte. Er wirkte kaum älter als 16 oder 17 Jahre. Wie war er in diese Situation geraten? Hatte Hicks noch eine weitere Geisel genommen? Und weshalb? Was wollte er erreichen? Fragen über Fragen, alle brannten sie ihr auf der Zunge, dennoch schwieg sie. Für einen Augenblick war nur das Vibrieren der Generatoren und der Instrumente zu hören, bevor Hicks schließlich einen Schritt aus dem Schatten heraus auf sie zutrat.

"Captain Williams? Officer Keyes?" Sein Blick blieb an dem bulligen Captain hängen. "Es freut mich, sie endlich an Bord zu haben. Auch wenn ein "Herzlich Willkommen" in dieser Situation sicher nicht passend wäre."

Williams starrte ihn an.

"Sie sind also der Verrückte, der das Chaos auf GATEWAY verschuldet hat? Sie ganz alleine? Das ist schwer zu glauben!"

Hicks zeigte keine Regung.

"Sie brauchen es auch nicht zu glauben, Captain Williams, weil es nämlich nicht wahr ist. Mit den Vorgängen auf GATEWAY STATION habe ich nichts zu tun. Vielleicht sollten sie statt dessen lieber ihren obersten Vorgesetzten hier fragen..." Er deutete mit einer Handbewegung vage in die Richtung des noch immer reglosen Generals. Williams verengte die Augen.

"Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht? Sie haben doch nicht etwa -"

"Keine Angst, er schläft nur. Obwohl er weiß Gott etwas anderes verdient hätte." Er atmete aus. "Auf GATEWAY ist kein Mensch mehr am Leben, und das ist alleine sein Verdienst. Ich weiß nicht, was die ihnen da unten erzählt haben, aber von dem, was hier oben abgelaufen ist, können sie keine Ahnung haben. Das war ganz alleine General Shaw's Baby. Sie können ihn nachher gerne danach fragen. Er wird vermutlich nicht mehr allzu lange weg sein. Apropos weg sein, wir können uns gerne noch länger über diese ganzen Zusammenhänge unterhalten, aber wie sie vielleicht mitgekriegt haben, sind wir nicht eben mit Zeit gesegnet. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

"Auf den Weg wohin?" fragte Keyes. "Was wollen sie überhaupt von uns?"

Hicks hatte den Ersten Offizier zuvor nur mit einem oberflächlichen Blick gestreift, doch als er sich jetzt dem Piloten zuwandte, begann irgendwo in den Untiefen seines Unterbewußtseins eine Glocke zu läuten. Das Gesicht kam ihm bekannt vor. Er verengte die Augen, als er es einzuordnen versuchte.

"Sagen sie, kennen wir uns nicht ?" Die fast farblos hellen Augen des Offiziers musterten ihn ausführlich. Das Kopfschütteln kam dann erstaunlich schnell und mit großer Sicherheit.

"Ich sehe sie heute ganz sicher zum allerersten Mal, Sergeant," erwiderte Keyes. "Tatsächlich habe ich heute auch ihren Namen zum ersten Mal gehört. Ich besitze normalerweise ein sehr gutes Personengedächtnis. Wenn wir uns schon einmal begegnet wären, wüßte ich das."

"Hm." Es war Hicks anzusehen, daß er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Aber so sehr er sein Gehirn auch zermarterte, so konnte er doch weder einen Ort noch ein Datum mit dem durchtrainierten und schnell wirkenden Offizier in Verbindung bringen. Keyes hatte die Augen eines Dobermanns, abwartend, beobachtend und extrem wachsam. Hicks machte sich im Hinterkopf eine Notiz, den Piloten keine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

"Wie lautet die Antwort auf meine Frage, Sir?" wiederholte Keyes schließlich. "Was wollen sie von uns?"

Hicks holte tief Luft.

"Wir werden eine kleine Kreuzfahrt unternehmen. Deswegen habe ich sie hochholen lassen. Wie gesagt, ich weiß nicht, was man ihnen erzählt hat, was sie hier erwarten könnte, aber ich garantiere ihnen, daß sie - wenn sie sich an die Spielregeln halten - in nicht einmal 24 Stunden das Ganze hinter sich haben werden. Ich habe nicht vor, ihnen oder irgend jemandem sonst etwas anzutun; ich brauche sie lediglich in ihrer Eigenschaft als Piloten. Das hier ist ein wunderschönes Schiff, mit dem man sicher eine ganze Menge unternehmen kann, aber leider kenne ich mich mit der Technik nur zum Teil aus. Zumindest mit dieser hier. Das alleine ist ihre Aufgabe. Setzen sie die PHOENIX in Bewegung und bringen sie sie auf den Kurs, den ich ihnen angeben werde. Um mehr geht es nicht."

Die beiden Piloten tauschten einen unbehaglichen Blick. Schließlich wandte sich Williams wieder Hicks zu, der den Austausch der beiden wortlos mit angesehen hatte.

"Was werden sie tun, wenn sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt sind? Wo immer das auch sein mag."

"Nichts, was ihnen Sorgen bereiten müßte, Captain. Zerbrechen sie sich nicht meinen Kopf. Bringen sie die PHOENIX zum Laufen, und sie werden diese kleine Episode schneller vergessen haben, als sie wahrhaben wollen." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Konsolen.

Zögernd trat Williams vor. Er blieb vor seinem Platz stehen und betrachtete die Anzeigen und den Sessel nachdenklich einige Sekunden lang, bevor er sich schließlich hineingleiten ließ. Das war das Signal für Keyes, seinem Beispiel zu folgen. Der Erste Offizier konnte aber nicht umhin, Hicks noch einen unergründlichen Blick zu schenken, als er an ihm vorbei zu seinem Platz schritt.

Finger begannen über Tasten zu huschen, als sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Piloten auf das Schiff und die vor ihnen liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren begann. Eine Weile sah Hicks ihnen ruhig zu, dann drehte er sich - fast als sei sie ihm eben wieder eingefallen - wieder Ripley zu, die noch immer reglos dort stand, wo sie vor wenigen Minuten aus dem Aufzug getreten war. Hicks brauchte Frost keinen Wink zu geben, der junge Biologe verstand auch so, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er an Hicks vorbei zu seinem Platz, von dem aus er die Neuankömmlinge gut im Auge behalten konnte.

Hicks atmete tief durch.

"Hi Ellen. Das... ist eine ziemliche Überraschung."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck war undeutbar. Unbehagen begann sich in Ripley zu regen. Sie fühlte sich seltsam bloß unter seinem stechenden Blick. Unbehaglich, ihm gegenüberzustehen. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, daß sie ihm einmal solche Gefühle entgegenbringen würde. Aber - sie konnte sein Verhalten einfach nicht einordnen. Sie versuchte es mit einem Lächeln.

"Vermutlich schon. Ich bin froh, dich zu sehen."

Er erwiderte das Lächeln, aber es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Im nächsten Augenblick war auch dieser winzige Anflug wieder verschwunden.

"Ja? Ich nicht."

Ripley runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was um alles in der Welt -

Schließlich gab Hicks seine starre Haltung auf und trat einige Schritte näher. Ripley atmete scharf ein, als sie ihn jetzt so unmittelbar vor sich sah. Der Schatten, in dem er bisher gestanden hatte, hatte einiges kaschiert.

"Ich hatte geglaubt, du und Newt, ihr wärt jetzt irgendwo dort unten in Barristers Obhut - in Sicherheit. Einige Leute haben eine Menge Risiken auf sich genommen, um das zu gewährleisten. "Bear" selbst hatte mir versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen. Und trotzdem stehst du jetzt hier vor mir. Ich kann nicht behaupten, daß mich das besonders glücklich macht. Nicht, daß ich so etwas nicht schon geahnt hätte..." Er blickte sie unverwandt an. "Was tust du hier oben? Haben sie -" er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die beiden Piloten - "dich mitgeschleift? Gehört das irgendwie zum Plan des Corps gegen mich?"

Ripley wich seinem Blick nicht aus.

"Ich bin aus eigenem Antrieb hier. Ich dachte, du bräuchtest vielleicht Hilfe..."

Der winzige Anflug eines Lächelns spielte um seine Mundwinkel. Eines Lächelns, das sie von ihm nicht kannte.

"Ach ja? Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen? Wobei wolltest du mir helfen?"

Allmählich spürte sie Ärger in sich hochsteigen. Hier war sie, hatte ihren sicheren Aufenthaltsort verlassen, sich gegen Barrister durchgesetzt und sich - obwohl zu Hause Newt auf sie wartete - wieder einmal wider besseren Wissens für jemand anderen in Gefahr begeben, und dieser Jemand zog es anscheinend vor, ihr entschieden merkwürdig zu kommen.

"Wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin? Das werde ich dir sagen! Als dein Anruf mich neulich morgen aus dem Schlaf riß, hast du ausgesehen, als wäre ein Panzer über dich hinweggefahren! Und das wenige, was du mir erzählt hast, hat sich auch nicht gerade beruhigend angehört, obwohl es ja anscheinend nur das Allernötigste war. Der Colonel hat auch nicht gerade viel dazu beigetragen, die Situation für mich klarer zu machen. Nach allem, was ich mir zusammenreimen konnte, steckst du bis über beide Ohren in einer verdammt gefährlichen Lage, und Newt und ich sind irgendwie damit verbunden. Was hast du denn von mir erwartet? Du kennst mich! Denkst du, ich verstecke mich in irgendeinem Loch und warte ab, daß jemand anders den Kopf für mich hinhält, wenn er eigentlich eher meine Hilfe bräuchte? Du weißt, daß ich nicht der Typ dazu bin. Außerdem muß ich endlich wissen, was hier vor sich geht." Sie blickte ihm fest ins Gesicht. "Was ist es, Dwayne? Was ist hier los? Ist es das, was ich denke?"

Er hielt ihrem Blick stand, blinzelte nicht einmal.

"Ich weiß nicht. _Was _genau _denkst _du?"

Da war sie, die Zehn-Millionen-Dollar-Frage. Ripley atmete tief ein. Jetzt, wo der Augenblick der Wahrheit endlich gekommen war, hatte sie Angst, sie zu stellen.

"Ist es... wegen _ihnen_?" Die Brücke der PHOENIX hatte für sie aufgehört zu existieren. Sie sah nur Hicks, sah in seinen Augen kein schockiertes Zurückzucken, kein Nichtverstehen. Er wußte nur zu gut, wen sie meinte. Sie sah ihn an. Sah, wie er den Mund öffnete und ein einziges, unglaubliches Wort sagte.

"Ja."

Nur vage war sie sich bewußt, daß sie den Atem angehalten hatte. Sie ließ die verbrauchte Luft aus ihren Lungen strömen, fühlte sich, als habe ihr jemand einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Sie hatte es geahnt, oder? Die ganze Zeit hatte sie es geahnt und die Wahrheit so geschickt versteckt, daß sie sie selbst nicht wahrhaben wollte. Newt hatte es ebenfalls gewußt, nur war Newt nicht so feige gewesen, diese Wahrheit tief in ihrem Unterbewußtsein zu verbergen. Ein einziges Wort, hinter der sich eine gewaltige Bedeutung verbarg. Irgendwie blieb ihr Blick an der dünnen, roten Narbe in Hicks' Gesicht hängen. Ihr wurde schwindelig.

"Oh mein Gott..."

Jetzt endlich kam er auf sie zu, legte den Arm um sie und führte sie zu einer der Konsolen. Kraftlos ließ sie sich in den Sessel gleiten. Ihre Beine fühlten sich mit einem Mal an, als seien sie aus Gelee. Mehrere Augenblicke vergingen, in denen sie durch den leeren Bildschirm vor sich hindurch starrte, während sie versuchte, Hicks' Antwort zu verdauen. Schließlich blickte sie auf.

"Wie lange schon?"

"Was?"

"Wie lange sind sie schon hier?" Irgendwo in den Tiefen des Schiffes sprangen mit einem mächtigen Dröhnen die Haupttriebwerke an und ließen den Boden kaum merklich vibrieren. Sie bemerkte es kaum.

"Ungefähr einen Monat. GATEWAY haben sie allerdings erst innerhalb der letzten acht Stunden leergeräumt. Das heißt, die meisten sind zwar evakuiert worden, aber wie ich das mitbekommen habe, haben auch viele es nicht mehr geschafft... Viele von uns, meine ich," fügte er nach einem kurzen Zögern und mit einem Seitenblick zu Williams und Keyes hinzu. Diese hielten in ihren Bemühungen inne. Williams zog die Stirn in Falten.

"Ich verstehe kein Wort. Wovon reden sie überhaupt? Wer sind _sie_?"

"Aliens. General Shaw's Lieblingsspielzeug. Eine aggressive außerirdische Lebensform, die andere auslöscht, wo immer sie auch auf sie trifft. Ich hatte gerade erst auf Acheron mein gesamtes Platoon gegen diese Bastarde verloren, und das einzige, woran dieser Mistkerl denken konnte, war, sie auf Teufel-komm-raus nach GATEWAY zu holen! Das ist der Grund, weswegen die Station evakuiert werden mußte, Gentlemen, nicht ich! Ich versuche lediglich, die Dinge wieder einigermaßen geradezubiegen. Für einige allerdings werden auch meine Bemühungen zu spät kommen." Hicks starrte Williams über die Entfernung von fünf Metern hinweg an. Die Skepsis im Gesicht des Captains schien jedoch schier undurchdringlich zu sein. Schließlich zuckte er die Achseln und blickte wieder zu Ripley hinunter.

Als Newt und ich dich vor ein paar Wochen hier oben besucht haben, waren... waren sie da schon da?"

Er nickte. "Und ... wußtest du schon davon?" Er nickte abermals. Ripley konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen.

"Nicht nur das. Ich habe ihnen jeden Tag in den Weyland Yutani-Labors gegenübergestanden. Ich bin sozusagen hauptberuflich zum Berater in Alienangelegenheiten umfunktioniert worden."

Sie schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf.

"Aber... warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt? Ich dachte, wir hätten uns damals nach der Befragung geschworen, dem anderen mitzuteilen, wenn es jemals zu -"

"Shhht -" Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, wie er so ruhig bleiben konnte. "Langsam, langsam. Ich weiß, was ich dir versprochen habe. In diesem Fall konnte ich es nicht halten."

"Weshalb nicht?"

"Weil daß euer Tod gewesen wäre. Ich hatte es dir neulich bereits angedeutet, daß der General mich in der Klemme hatte: Nur ein falsches Wort von mir, und er hätte euch in seiner Gewalt gehabt. Ich wollte das Risiko nicht eingehen, euch vielleicht am nächsten Morgen im Geburtenwall der Aliens wiederfinden zu müssen."

Sie starrte vor sich hin. Natürlich, allmählich begann alles, Sinn zu machen. Hicks' merkwürdiges Benehmen damals, warum er über all die Wochen nie ihre Anrufe beantwortet hatte... Er mußte unter höllischem Druck gestanden haben. Immer noch stehen. Sie atmete tief durch. In das Schweigen hinein war plötzlich Keyes' Stimme zu vernehmen.

"Sie können mir nichts erzählen, Sergeant. General Shaw ist ein verdammt guter Soldat. Er würde niemals die gesamte Besatzung GATEWAYs wissentlich einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen oder die Ermordung von Zivilisten anordnen. Ich wette, diese ganze Story haben sie sich nur ausgedacht, um zu vertuschen, was wirklich abgelaufen ist!"

"Ich kann bezeugen, daß jedes einzelne Wort des Sergeants wahr ist," meldete sich Frost von seinem Sitz. Der Erste Offizier hob eine Braue.

"Wir hätten auch nichts anderes von ihnen erwartet, Junge. Schließlich helfen sie diesem Verrückten ja. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer."

"Ich sage ihnen aber -"

"Er ist ein Genetik-As von Weyland Yutani, Officer Keyes," unterbrach ihn Hicks ruhig. "Er kennt die Aliens in- und auswendig, wahrscheinlich besser als jeder von uns. Sie können ihm ruhig glauben, wenn sie mir schon nicht glauben."

"Und wenn das auch nicht reicht, dann fragen sie mich. Ich habe mich jetzt bereits zweimal mit diesen Bestien herumschlagen müssen, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Die einzigen, die das nicht wissen, sind leider sie." Ripley verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie schien sich zu fangen.

"Es ist ein Jammer, daß wir hier keine Aufnahmen von der SULACO oder dem Geschehen auf GATEWAY für sie haben," fügte Hicks hinzu. "Sie hätten sicherlich große Augen bekommen." Ihre Worte drangen nicht durch, das war offensichtlich. Zumindest bei Keyes. Was Williams dachte war schwer auszumachen. Er hatte sich in brütendes Schweigen zurückgezogen und wirkte ganz und gar in seine Aufgabe vertieft. Okay, er würde damit leben können. Solange sie nur die PHOENIX für ihn flogen, sollten sie von ihm aus glauben, was sie wollten. Er wechselte das Thema. "Wie weit sind sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen?"

Williams brauchte nicht erst auf den Bildschirm zu blicken, um die Antwort zu wissen. Nach dem viermonatigen Testflug hatte er ein Gefühl für dieses Schiff entwickelt.

"Noch etwa zehn Minuten. Vielleicht sollten sie schon einmal daran denken, mir den Kurs bekanntzugeben. Wenn sie es so eilig haben, sparen sie damit einige Minuten."

Hicks erhob sich von der Konsole, auf die er sich zur Hälfte gesetzt hatte, und durchschritt die Brücke, bis er vor dem Captain zum Stehen kam.

"Wir werden nach NEW BRISBANE fliegen. Allerdings nicht auf dem direkten Weg. Ich will, daß sie mir einen Kurs berechnen, der uns zwar in die Nähe, aber nicht direkt darauf zu führt. Die müssen nicht früher als nötig erfahren, wo wir hinwollen."

"Wozu? Was haben sie dort vor?"

"Das müssen sie nicht wissen, Captain. Aber keine Angst, ich habe keinesfalls vor, die Station anzugreifen. Zumal mir klar ist, daß wir selbst mit diesem Prachtstück von einem Schiff keine Chance hätten. Aber mein Ziel lautet sowieso anders. Sie konzentrieren sich am besten nur auf ihre Aufgabe." Der wütende Blick, mit dem Williams ihn bedachte, ließ Hicks kalt. Schließlich äußerte dieser kaum hörbar:

"Wieviel Abweichung wollen sie?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Wieviel Abweichung vom Kurs wollen sie? "

"Ich weiß, daß der kürzeste Weg nach NEW BRISBANE zehn Stunden dauert. Ich gebe uns zwölf. Dann müssen wir dort sein." Er wechselte noch einen langen Blick mit dem massigen Captain, bevor er sich wieder zu Ripley umdrehte. "Okay. Zehn Minuten also noch. Das ist mehr als genug Zeit."

"Zeit wofür?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Zeit für dich, um wieder zum Hangar runterzugehen, das Shuttle startklar zu machen und zur Erde zurückzufliegen. Dein selbstloses Unternehmen in allen Ehren, aber erstens braucht jemand anders deine Hilfe sehr viel nötiger als ich, und außerdem will ich dich ums Verrecken nicht an Bord wissen, wenn die Sache hier richtig losgeht."

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Miene wurde zu einer Maske der Entschlossenheit, die Hicks bereits kannte.

"Ich werde ganz sicher nicht zurückfliegen. Es war bereits schwierig genug herzukommen, und ein einziger Blick in dein Gesicht reicht mir, um zu sehen, daß du alle Hilfe brauchst, die du nur bekommen kannst!"

"Ich habe bereits Hilfe. Es kommt nicht in Frage, daß du -"

"Ich bleibe hier, egal, was du sagst. Es geht um die Aliens, und alles, was mit ihnen zu tun hat, ist vor allen Dingen auch meine Angelegenheit. Ich kenne mich mit ihnen aus."

"Um sie in die Luft zu sprengen, braucht man sich nicht mit ihnen auszukennen." Hicks war sich bewußt, daß mit einem Mal die Aufmerksamkeit aller Brückeninsassen auf ihn konzentrierte. Williams starrte ihn ungläubig an.

"Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden? Sie wollen GATEWAY STATION zerstören?"

"Allerdings." Hicks kam sich vor wie beim Blick in einen Dreifach-Spiegel; selbst Ripley schien eine Spur blasser geworden zu sein. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Anscheinend haben sie nicht richtig zugehört: Die Aliens haben die Station überrannt! Sie haben auf ihrem Weg ganze Platoons niedergemetzelt, Platoons, die dazu ausgesandt worden waren, sie aufzuhalten. Ich weiß nicht, wieviele Zivilisten sie getötet haben, aber alleine auf meinem Weg durch die Labors von Weyland Yutani habe ich einen ganzen Berg von Leichen gesehen! Es gibt keine Möglichkeit, die Station zu retten, es ist dort sowie niemand mehr am Leben. Aber wissen sie, was los sein wird, wenn auch nur einer dieser Bastarde es auf die Erdoberfläche schafft?" Er machte eine dramatische Pause, in der er auf das blaue Glühen seines Heimatplaneten hinausschaute, dessen Rand unterhalb der Station gerade noch sichtbar war. Als er schließlich wieder sprach, schwang, obwohl er die Worte fast flüsterte, unbedingte Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme mit: "Ich werde es nicht dazu kommen lassen. Und wenn Sicherheit bedeutet, GATEWAY zerstören zu müssen, dann muß ich es eben tun."

Aus den Augenwinkeln fiel ihm eine winzige Bewegung aus der Richtung des Generals auf. Tatsächlich schien dieser allmählich wieder zu sich zu kommen. Hicks schüttelte langsam den Kopf und tauschte einen vielsagenden Blick mit Frost. Ein verdammt zäher Hund... Eine weitere Bewegung ließ ihn erstarren. Anscheinend wachte auch jemand anders wieder auf...

Ripley runzelte die Stirn.

"Was ist?"

Er winkte ab. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Er mußte Ripley von Bord kriegen, bevor sie erfuhr, was mit ihm los war. Andernfalls würde dies vollends zu einem Ding der Unmöglichkeit werden. Hinter sich hörte er Williams irgend etwas murmeln, achtete jedoch nicht weiter darauf, sondern richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ripley.

"Hör zu, Ellen: Du kannst hier oben nichts weiter tun. Die Dinge sind jetzt ins Rollen gekommen, und sie werden auch ohne dich weitergehen. Aber du wirst unten gebraucht. Von Newt. Ich brauche dich nicht zu erinnern, was sie bisher alles durchmachen mußte, du weißt, wie sehr sie an dir hängt. Du darfst es nicht riskieren, daß -"

"Hör mir mit dieser Masche auf, Dwayne," unterbrach ihn Ripley hitzig. "Glaubst du, wir werden jemals ruhig leben können, wenn wir nicht wissen, ob die Aliens nun tatsächlich ausgelöscht sind oder ob wir ihnen vielleicht eines Tages auf der Erde gegenüberstehen werden? Ich habe jetzt zweimal geglaubt, daß es vorbei sei, diesmal muß ich es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Und ich werde mich nicht davon abbringen lassen."

Er atmete tief durch. Sein Ärger ließ sich immer schwieriger unterdrücken.

"Ich will, daß du hier verschwindest, Ellen! Mach es nicht schwieriger für mich, als es ohnehin schon ist."

"Das tue ich nicht!"

"Doch, das tust du! Ich dachte immer, du wolltest ein Teil der Lösung sein. Im Augenblick bist du allerdings eher ein Teil des Problems, und verdammt noch mal nicht der geringste! Wenn du mir helfen willst, dann tu, was ich dir sage! Nimm das Shuttle und -"

"Selbst wenn ich es wollte, könnte ich es nicht," klärte ihn Ripley ruhig auf. "Diese Shuttles sind mit einem neuen Antriebssystem ausgerüstet, mit dem ich mich nicht auskenne. Ich kann sie nicht fliegen."

"Das ist doch Bullshit! Du erzählst mir doch jetzt den größten Mist, nur um -"

"Es stimmt," mischte sich Keyes von hinten ein. "Die Shuttles sind mit dem gleichen Antriebssystem wie die PHOENIX ausgerüstet. Sie kann sich damit nicht auskennen. Sie befinden sich noch im Teststadium und werden noch nicht in Serie produziert."

Hicks atmete tief durch und wandte sich nach einem letzten, wütenden Blick von Ripley ab, um den Blick aus dem Fenster zu lenken. Verdammt, es war einfach nicht fair! Wie hatte Barrister ihm das antun können? Statt den Trost zu haben, daß Ripley irgendwo dort unten in Sicherheit war, egal, was hier oben mit ihm passierte, befand sie sich nun im gleichen Schiff mit ihm. In hilfloser Wut schlug er mit der Faust auf die Konsole.

"Dwayne, was soll das?" Ripley's Stimme klang jetzt wieder völlig ruhig und kontrolliert, beinahe verständnisvoll. "Ich kann dir mehr helfen, als du denkst. Zum Beispiel kann ich die Radarstation besetzen. Ich kenne mich vielleicht nicht mit dem Antriebssystem aus, aber wenn der Rest wie auf anderen Schiffen funktioniert, kann ich dir helfen, deine Umgebung im Auge zu behalten. Es interessiert dich doch sicher, ob sie uns auf unserem Flug irgendwelche Schiffe hinterherschicken, oder?" Sie trat einen Schritt näher und sagte - so leise, daß Williams und sein Erster Offizier es nicht hören konnten: "Außerdem brauchst du doch sicher noch jemanden, der die beiden kontrolliert. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit es mit deinen navigatorischen Kenntnissen her ist..."

Hicks veränderte seine angespannte Haltung nicht. Schweigend blickte er weiter geradeaus zu den kalt funkelnden Sternen hinaus. In die Stille hinein ertönte Captain Williams' Stimme.

"Bereit zum Ausklinken, Sergeant."

Das Klicken und Rattern der überall auf der Brücke arbeitenden Instrumente war noch für mehrere lange Sekunden das einzige Geräusch. Ripley wartete. Sie alle warteten auf eine Entscheidung. Schließlich drehte sich Hicks langsam um. Sowohl der eben noch vorhandene Ärger noch die frühere Gelassenheit waren spurlos verschwunden, mit einem Mal wirkte er nur noch müde und resignierend. Er nickte Williams zu.

"Dann los, Captain. Bringen sie uns auf ausreichenden Sicherheitsabstand." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ein Licht an seiner Konsole blinken. Offenbar wollte jemand von unten mit ihm sprechen. Er ignorierte es und sah Ripley an. Seine Stimme klang rauh, als er leise sagte: "Nimm deinen Platz ein, verdammt."

Wenn er nicht so fertig ausgesehen hätte, hätte sie gelächelt. Er kämpfte mit sich, aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Sie hatte ihm - ohne es zu wissen - keine Möglichkeit gelassen, sie wieder zurückzuschicken.

"Danke, Dwayne. Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Er verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schwachem, traurigem Lächeln und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab, um die Station hinter ihnen kleiner und kleiner werden zu sehen. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und schritt zur Waffenstation hinüber, die mit der er sich bereits in den vorhergegangen Stunden eingehend beschäftigt hatte. Er ließ sich in den Sessel gleiten.

"Den Code bitte, Captain Williams." Als die Antwort nicht sofort kam, blickte er hinüber. Williams schien noch immer sichtbar mit sich zu ringen. Sein Erster Offizier dagegen, der schräg hinter ihm saß, wirkte gefaßter. Aber auch undurchsichtiger. Er seufzte. "Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Captain. Den Code." Seine Finger schwebten über den Tasten des Terminals.

Williams starrte ihn an.

"Was ist, wenn sie falsch liegen? Wenn doch noch jemand auf GATEWAY am Leben ist?"

"Keine Chance. Wir haben den Funkkontakt mit ihnen verloren, bevor sie an Bord waren. Die einzigen, die dort drüben noch durch die Gänge rennen, sind die Aliens. Also?"

Der Pilot zögerte noch immer. Die abwartende Stille wurde durch ein angestrengtes Stöhnen Shaws unterbrochen, der sich auf seinem Sitz allmählich zu regen begann. Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Hicks und trat hinter den Sessel des langsam aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit erwachenden Generals. Er setzte die Mündung der Magnum auf dessen rechte Hand und blickte wieder auf. Ripley zuckte zusammen, als sie den stahlharten Blick sah, den Hicks nun Williams zuwarf.

"Wenn sie glauben, daß sie hier oben sind, um mir Probleme zu schaffen oder mich hinzuhalten, dann sind sie im Irrtum. Ich frage nicht noch mal. Wenn ich den Code nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden bekomme, wird er es ausbaden müssen. Ich glaube nicht, daß das ihr Auftrag ist. Zehn Sekunden ab jetzt."

Williams holte tief Luft, er war sich des Blickes seines Ersten Offiziers bewußt... dann sprudelte der Code aus ihm heraus, als habe er Angst, daß die zehn Sekunden nicht zum Aufsagen ausreichen würden. Hicks richtete sich auf und schritt wieder zur Waffenstation hinüber, ohne sich diesmal hinzusetzen. Er hämmerte die Kombination in die Tastatur, und blickte kurz warnend zu Williams hinüber, der sein Tun wie gebannt verfolgte. Etwas geschah. Zahlenreihen begannen über das Display zu fliegen, als die Instrumente zu Leben erweckt wurden. Hicks nickte knapp und setzte sich an die Kontrollen.

GATEWAY war nur zum Teil Militärstation und überwiegend eine Basis der verschiedenen Großkonzerne, allen voran Weyland Yutanis, und als solche nicht übermäßig stark gepanzert. Die Station mit Nukleargeschossen zu zerstören hieße eine Fliege mit der Schrotflinte zu erlegen, dennoch wollte er seinen Job richtig machen. Nichts durfte übrigbleiben, und die Wrackteile mußten klein genug sein, um beim Wiedereintritt in die Atmosphäre zu verglühen. Er wollte sich nicht etwa noch darum Sorgen machen müssen, Menschenleben durch herabstürzende Wrackteile zu gefährden. Als Schlachtschiff allerneuesten Datums hatte die PHOENIX eine Bewaffnung vorzuweisen, gegen die die SULACO, mit der er zuletzt unterwegs gewesen war, wie ein Kinderspielzeug wirkte. Das Schiff war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes eine fliegende Festung.

"Abstand?"

"3.800 Meilen. Minimaler Sicherheitsabstand liegt bei 5.000 Meilen," meldete ihm Keyes. Die Stimme des Ersten Offiziers klang sachlich. "Erreicht in einer Minute."

"Gut." Hicks aktivierte die rückwärtigen Pulsarkanonen. Der Computer würde ihm das Zielen abnehmen. Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, danebenzuschießen. Es war fast zu einfach, wenn er bedachte, welche Schwierigkeiten er hatte meistern müssen, um zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen. Fast wünschte er sich, daß Shaw rechtzeitig wach werden würde, um Zeuge des Spektakels zu werden, aber ein kurzer Seitenblick auf den General ergab, daß dieser noch immer nicht wieder völlig aus seinem Morphiumschlaf erwacht war. Das war in gewisser Hinsicht schade, spielte aber weiter keine Rolle.

"Minimaler Sicherheitsabstand erreicht."

Hicks war sich bewußt, daß alle Augen an Bord in diesem Augenblick auf ihn gerichtet waren. Jeder schien den Atem anzuhalten. Selbst die Displayanzeige schien nur auf seine Entscheidung zu warten: **"Pulsar feuerbereit. Ziel erfaßt." **Sein Finger schwebte über der Taste, einen Pulsschlag lang, zwei, drei. Er drückte sie nieder.

Für Sekundenbruchteile reflektierte die schlanke, blaugrau schimmernde Silhouette der PHOENIX im gleißenden, grellweißen Licht zweier gigantischer Energiespeere, bevor diese sich vom Schiff lösten und sich in die kalte Dunkelheit hinter dem Schlachtschiff hineinbohrten. Kurze Dunkelheit, dann das Inferno.

---------------

Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin hoben sämtliche Aliens an Bord GATEWAYs gleichzeitig den Kopf und starrten in die gleiche Richtung. Es war ein Bild perfekter Einheit; zweiundzwanzig Kreaturen verbunden durch einen gemeinsamen Gedanken. Einen Wimpernschlag später traf sie das Feuer.

----------------

Hicks spürte es Sekundenbruchteile, bevor die Pulsarspeere die Station erreichten; ein kurzer, heftiger Ruck in seinem Brustkorb, dann der überwältigende, alles andere auslöschende Aufschrei eines fremden Bewußtseins in seinem Kopf. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen, dessen er sich nicht bewußt war, sackte er über der Konsole zusammen. Der Widerschein einer gigantischen Explosion am fernen Horizont erleuchtete das All.


	13. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

* * *

Newt hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können, nachdem Ripley gegangen war. Sie hatte sich vor diesem Augenblick gefürchtet, seit sie bei ihrem kurzen Besuch auf der Raumstation _ihre _Anwesenheit gespürt hatte. Sie hatte es zunächst nicht wahrhaben wollen, hatte ihre innere Unruhe auf ihre fürchterlichen Erlebnisse auf Acheron und Hicks' seltsames Benehmen geschoben, obwohl sie dieses Gefühl doch sehr genau kannte. Fast fünf Wochen in _ihrer_Anwesenheit hatten ihre Sinne für die Präsenz der Aliens eingestellt wie ein hochempfindliches Gerät. Sie hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Ripley hatte nicht genau gesagt, weshalb sie es für notwendig gehalten hatte, mitten in der Nacht ohne sie nach GATEWAY aufzubrechen; sie hatte gesagt, daß sie nicht wüßte, was dort oben vorging, aber Newt wußte, daß sie dasselbe dachten. So hatte sie ihrer großen Beschützerin in einen viel zu großen Morgenmantel Bens gehüllt und in der hell erleuchteten Haustür stehend sorgenvoll hinterhergeschaut, bis der Wagen die lange Kiesauffahrt zu dem Waldgrundstück hinter sich gelassen hatte und nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie spürte die Hand des jungen Mannes, der nun auf sie aufpassen würde, auf ihrer Schulter, als er sich schließlich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, um sie zu trösten.

"Keine Angst, Newt. Sie kommt bestimmt bald wieder. Sie kann auf sich aufpassen. Weine nicht."

Sie blickte erstaunt zu ihm hoch und berührte mit der Hand ihre linke Wange. Sie war feucht. Sie hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. Normalerweise war es ihr peinlich, wenn sie jemand beim Weinen überraschte. Weinen war für Babies, und sie wurde immerhin nächsten Monat schon sieben, doch aus irgendeinem Grunde war es ihr plötzlich egal, daß Ben ihre Tränen bemerkt hatte. Sie mochte Ben, sie glaubte, daß sie ihm vertrauen konnte, wie Ripley ihm vertraut hatte. Er verstand sie und würde sie nicht etwa damit aufziehen. Sie wußte nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Also blieb sie stumm und ließ es widerspruchslos zu, daß der junge Kanadier die Haustür schließlich wieder schloß und sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückbrachte. Als er sie jedoch zudeckte und sich anschickte, das Licht auszuschalten, ergriff sie seinen Arm.

"Bitte laß es an, Ben. Ich will nicht mehr schlafen."

Besorgt setzte er sich zu ihr auf's Bett.

"Newt, es ist doch noch mitten in der Nacht, und du hast ein paar anstrengende Tage hinter dir. Du solltest wirklich noch ein bißchen schlafen. Willst du es nicht wenigstens versuchen, hm?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Träume, hm?" Sie nickte.

Ben seufzte. Wer konnte ihr das verdenken? Die Kleine war ungeheuer zäh, wenn sie all das mitgemacht hatte, wovon Ripley ihm erzählt hatte. Jedes andere Kind wäre wahrscheinlich für immer in Katatonie versunken, aber nicht Newt. War es da ein Wunder, wenn sie schlimme Träume hatte? Er atmete tief durch und setzte sich bequemer zurecht.

"Magst du was zu trinken? Ein Glas Milch?"

"Nein danke. Aber kannst du mir ein bißchen erzählen?"

"Erzählen?" Er wandte den Kopf, als Jones, der sich, seit er die großartige Natur anstelle trügerischer Holos auf Raumschiffen und -stationen zur Verfügung hatte, zu Newt's Betrübnis im Haus ziemlich rar machte, unversehens in das Zimmer spazierte und auf's Bett sprang, um sich auf Newt's Schoß zu einem schnurrenden Knäuel zusammenzurollen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln breitete sich über Newt's Gesicht aus; das erste, das Ben überhaupt bisher bei dem kleinen Mädchen gesehen hatte. Er erwiderte es und sah zu, wie sich der große, orangefarbene Kater von ihr streicheln ließ. Jones mochte ein extrem eigenwilliger Vertreter seiner Rasse sein, aber er besaß ein untrügliches Gespür für den richtigen Augenblick. Sein Erscheinen hatte etwas vollbracht, von dem Ben nicht geglaubt hatte, es selbst bewerkstelligen zu können.

So saßen und lagen sie zu dritt auf und in dem Bett, bis die Morgendämmerung hereinbrach, und weiter, bis die ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen durch das mit luftigen Vorhängen versehene Fenster fielen. Schließlich erhob sich Ben und ließ seinen Schützling kurzfristig allein, um sich um das Frühstück zu kümmern. Es war zwar erst 7:00 Uhr, normalerweise nicht die Zeit, zu der er schon etwas essen konnte, aber die durchgemachte Nacht hatte den Hunger in ihm geweckt.

Jones, der Newts Liebkosungen die Nacht über sehr genossen hatte, wurde ebenfalls wieder aktiv und begab sich wieder hinaus, um eventuell eine unvorsichtige Maus oder einen Vogel zu erwischen. Dermaßen alleine gelassen beschloß auch Newt, zu duschen und sich anzuziehen. Sie hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt, nachdem Ben sich die ganze Nacht über um sie gekümmert hatte, dennoch konnte sie die Sorge um Ripley nicht verdrängen. Sicher, sie machte sich auch Sorgen um Hicks, schließlich war er der einzige außer Ripley, dem sie 100iges Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, aber vor allem machte sie sich Sorgen, daß es tatsächlich _sie _waren, die ihr irgendwie von Acheron gefolgt waren und nur auf die Gelegenheit warteten, sie letztendlich doch noch zu erwischen.

Ihr Frühstück nahm sie, trotz Ben's rührender Versuche, sie aufzuheitern, wieder schweigend ein, um anschließend in den Garten zu gehen, um nach dem großen Kater zu suchen. Die Natur hier unten auf der Erde kam ihr nach all den Wochen, die sie nun schon hier unten war, immernoch wie ein Wunder vor, schließlich hatte sie in den ersten sechs Jahren ihres noch kurzen Lebens lediglich die schroffe Wirklichkeit Acherons kennengelernt. Das hier dagegen war wie das Paradies, von dem ihre Mutter ihr abends immer erzählt hatte. Newt hatte nicht glauben können, daß so etwas wirklich existierte, selbst jetzt, als sie mit T-Shirt und Shorts über die Wiese lief und die noch vom Tau feuchten Grashalme ihre nackten Beine streiften, kam ihr alles noch unwirklich vor, als könne sie jeden Augenblick aus diesem Traum erwachen.

Jones war nirgends zu sehen, also setzte sie sich auf den mitten auf der Wiese liegenden Baumstamm, um die Vögel zu beobachteten, die - ohne von ihr Notiz zu nehmen, den Boden nach Würmern und Insekten absuchten. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick dabei wieder hinauf zum stahlblauen, absolut wolkenlosen Himmel, in dem die Sonne schon hoch stand und ihre wärmenden Strahlen auf die Erde herabregnen ließ. Irgendwo dort oben war jetzt Ripley. Was sie wohl gerade tat? Ob es ihr gut ging? Eine ganze Weile saß sie so reglos da, ein kleines Mädchen, das durch die Hölle gegangen war und sich unversehens im Paradies wiedergefunden hatte, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten daran erfreuen zu können.

"Bitte komm bald wieder," sagte sie leise, unhörbar, nur für sich selbst. Sie wollte eben den Blick abwenden, um die Vögel weiter zu beobachten, als ohne jede Vorwarnung ein gleißend heller Blitz unmittelbar neben der Sonne auftauchte; ein zweiter, majestätischer Feuerball, der das Blau des Himmels für Sekunden in ein verwaschenes, kaum erkennbares Gelb verwandelte, sich weiter und weiter ausdehnte und dabei zu einem dunklen Orange wurde, bis dieses sich schließlich wieder mit dem Blau vermischte und der Feuerball verblaßte.

Sie starrte hinauf.

"Mein Gott, was war das?" Das war Ben's Stimme hinter ihr. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß er ihr in den Garten gefolgt war. Sie wußte, was das eben gewesen war. Ihre Gefühle sagten es ihr. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrer Kehle. Sie drehte sich zu Ben um.

"Das war Ripley. Sie hat _sie _getötet." Und schließlich brach sie in Tränen aus, denn ihre Hoffnung, Ripley lebendig wiederzusehen, hatte sich soeben in dem gleichen Feuerball aufgelöst, in dem die unsichtbare Bedrohung gelauert hatte.

--------------------

"Dwayne! Dwayne, was ist? Was hast du?"

Ripley's Stimme hallte durch Hicks' Kopf, ohne irgend etwas zu bedeuten, ja, ohne daß er sie überhaupt wahrnahm. Vor seinen Augen wütete ein Inferno, ein Himmel aus grellweißem Feuer bis in die Unendlichkeit; ein Feuer, das direkt durch ihn hindurchging und ihn innerlich zu versengen drohte. Ein kurzer, unfaßbarer Schmerz zuckte wie eine Stichflamme durch ihn hindurch, dann rissen sowohl der Bilderstrom als auch die Gefühle unvermittelt ab. Als habe jemand eine Tür geschlossen. Er öffnete die Augen und sah nur helle Flecken, bis sich seine Pupillen langsam wieder an das leicht gedämpfte Licht der Brücke gewöhnt hatten.

Er rang nach Luft, doch ein unerbittlicher Druck preßte seine Lunge für Sekunden zusammen, als sich der Alienembryo heftig zur Seite bewegte und sich unruhig einige Male um die eigene Achse drehte. Nur ganz allmählich kam er wieder zur Ruhe. Eine Flut abstrakter Bilder wirbelte durch Hicks' Bewußtsein. Sie vermittelten ihm vage den Eindruck eines großen Verlustes. Langsam bekam er sich wieder genügend in die Gewalt, um den Kopf einige Zentimeter zu heben und Ripley's Gesicht unmittelbar vor sich erkennen zu können, als sie sich jetzt besorgt zu ihm hinunterbeugte.

Er versuchte ein schwaches Lächeln, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelungen war. Zum Reden fehlte ihm noch der Atem; das ungeborene Leben in ihm bewegte sich noch immer unruhig hin und her. In Gedanken schalt er sich selbst für seine Naivität; er hätte mit dieser Reaktion rechnen müssen, nachdem das telepathische Netz der Aliens so stark geworden war, daß es sein Bewußtsein bereits mehrmals innerhalb der letzten Stunden übernommen hatte. Verdammt, er hätte es wissen müssen.

"Dwayne? Was hast du?"

Ripley war kreidebleich. Offensichtlich ahnte sie, daß es etwas Ernstes war. Wie ernst, konnte sie allerdings nicht wissen. Von ihm würde sie es auch nicht erfahren. Er würde sie hoffentlich bereits vom Schiff runter haben, bevor es geschah. Wenn es geschah. Er durfte es nicht dazu kommen lassen, aber er befand sich inmitten einer Gleichung mit vielen Unbekannten. Es konnte noch soviel passieren in diesen letzten zwölf Stunden seines Lebens... Zumindest hatte er sein dringlichstes Teilziel erreicht - die unmittelbare Bedrohung für die Erde war mit GATEWAY's Zerstörung vorerst abgewendet.

Allmählich nahm er wieder mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr, genug jedenfalls, um mitzubekommen, daß Frost die Waffe auf die beiden Piloten gerichtet hielt, die so aussahen, als seien sie drauf und dran, von ihren Instrumenten aufzuspringen, um ihren Kidnapper zu überwältigen. Er hob eine Hand und winkte ab, während er sich gleichzeitig rückwärts in den Sessel sinken ließ und tief Luft holte. Das Alien turnte noch immer in seiner Brust herum, vermutlich würde er um eine weitere Dosis Morphium nicht herumkommen. Rein instinktiv stahl sich seine rechte Hand zur Magengegend.

"Dwayne? Was ist mit -"

Er öffnete den Mund, um ihr irgendeine Lügengeschichte zu erzählen, doch eine matte Stimme aus einer anderen Ecke der Brücke kam ihm zuvor:

"Er ist infiziert."

Er konnte sehen, wie sie jäh erstarrte. War sie ihm soeben schon blaß vorgekommen, so wich nun jede noch vorhandene Restfarbe aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wandte den Kopf und blickte General Shaw, der sich soeben mit sichtbarer Mühe auf seinem Sessel zurechtsetzte und zu ihnen hinübersah, scharf an. Der ehemalige Leiter von GATEWAY STATION wirkte noch immer groggy, auch wenn seine stahlgrauen Augen bereits wieder eine gewisse gefährliche Entschlossenheit ausstrahlten. Ripley starrte einige Sekunden wortlos zu ihm hinüber.

"Sie lügen!" erwiderte sie schließlich scharf.

Auch wenn der General noch beträchtliche Schwierigkeiten bei der Artikulation seiner Worte hatte, so sandten seine nächsten Worte ihr doch einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken.

"Fragen sie ihn."

Sie wandte sich wieder Hicks zu, der sich offensichtlich weiter von dem mysteriösen Anfall erholt hatte und ihren Blick voll erwiderte.

"Er lügt doch, oder? Ich meine, du bist doch nicht... nicht..." Sie wagte es kaum auszusprechen. Während sie sprach, glitt ihr Blick über sein mitgenommenes Gesicht, blieb eine Weile an seinen unlesbaren graublauen Augen hängen, um dann schließlich die verräterischen dunklen Flecken um seinen Hals zu entdecken. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, mit einem Male fühlte sie sich sehr, sehr schwach. Ihre Stimme versagte. Sie konnte ihn nur weiter anstarren und innerlich drängen, sie zu beruhigen, ihr zu sagen, daß es nicht so wäre, obwohl ihr Gefühl ihr etwas anderes sagte.

Er sagte auch nichts dergleichen. Aber er wandte sich auch nicht ab, und irgendwann im Laufe dieses ihr endlos erscheinenden Blickwechsels sickerte die entsetzliche Wahrheit allmählich in ihr Bewußtsein.

"Es... stimmt also?" _'Sag nein, sag nein, sag nein, sag -_'

"Ja."

Gott, wie sie dieses kürzeste aller Wörter haßte... Sie war sich bewußt, daß Hicks sie aufmerksam musterte. Worauf wartete er? Darauf, daß sie zusammenbrach? Zu Schreien und Toben begann? Das würde sie nicht tun, auch wenn sie urplötzlich eine seltsame Leichtigkeit in ihrem Kopf spürte. Sie kämpfte sie nieder, fand sich aber trotz allem außerstande, noch irgend etwas zu sagen. Ein langsames, fassungsloses Kopfschütteln war alles, dessen sie angesichts der Ungeheuerlichkeit ihrer Entdeckung noch fähig war. Sie berührte seine Hand, und er ergriff sie, drückte sie, ohne den Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie er so ruhig und beherrscht dort sitzen konnte mit dem Wissen, eines von _ihnen_ in sich zu haben, mit dem Wissen, welch grauenhafter Tod ihn in Kürze erwarten würde. Dafür erklärte sich sein merkwürdiges Benehmen zuvor nun endlich. Sie wußte nicht, wie es ihr in seinem Fall ergangen wäre.

"Seit wann..., ich meine, wie lange -"

Er brauchte nicht erst auf seine Uhr zu sehen, um die Antwort zu wissen.

"Innerhalb der nächsten vierzehn Stunden. Deshalb die Eile. Ich muß wissen, daß das nicht alles umsonst gewesen ist." Er atmete tief durch. "Verdammt, ich wollte nicht, daß du davon erfährst, Ellen. Das ist wirklich das letzte, was ich wollte." Er warf einen entsprechenden Blick an Ripley vorbei auf Shaw.

Ripley mußte sich schließlich doch hinsetzen. Sie konnte die Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Es konnte - nein, es _durfte_ einfach nicht wahr sein, und doch wußte sie instinktiv, daß er sie nicht belog. Derartig geschmacklose Scherze lagen nicht in seinem Wesen. Sie hatte also doch Recht gehabt mit ihrem Traum. Aber sie war zu spät gekommen, jede Hilfe kam für ihn zu spät. Oder? Sie konnte zumindest dazu beitragen, daß seine letzte Mission - seine wichtigste Mission - erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde. Bis dahin war es noch ein weiter Weg, und wer konnte schon ahnen, welche Schwierigkeiten in dieser unendlichen Schwärze vor ihnen noch auf sie lauern mochten?

Es war wichtig, daß sie sich fing. Sie würde ihm nur dann helfen können, wenn sie klaren Kopf bewahrte. Das fiel ihr verdammt schwer, mußte sie sich selbst gegenüber zugeben. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie jemanden, der ihr sehr nahe stand, an die Aliens verlieren, nur mit dem Unterschied, daß es diesmal mit Ankündigung geschehen würde. Und dennoch gab es nichts, was sie tun konnte. Diese Hilflosigkeit machte sie rasend. Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, ließ sie einige Augenblicke über ihren Augen ruhen in einer verzweifelten Geste.

"Mein Gott... Dwayne..."

Er drückte ihre Hand noch einmal in einem halbherzigen Aufmunterungsversuch, obwohl ihm selber nicht danach zumute war, bevor er sich schließlich an Officer Keyes wandte.

"Gehen sie auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit, Keyes. Wir müssen sehen, daß wir vorankommen."

"Aye, Sir."

Hicks beobachtete den Piloten intensiv einige Augenblicke länger. Das Gefühl des Deja Vu war fast greifbar, dennoch wollte es ihm nicht in den Sinn kommen, woher er den Ersten Offizier der PHOENIX zu kennen glaubte. Erst Ripley's Stimme riß ihn wieder aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Dieser Anfall eben - was war das?"

Er mußte sich zwingen, ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zuzuwenden.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich habe irgendwie gespürt, wie sie gestorben sind. Die Aliens, meine ich. Irgendwie... scheint das in mir die Gedanken der anderen aufgefangen und an mich weitergeleitet zu haben."

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Du meinst Telepathie?"

"So in der Art..." Er zuckte die Achseln, nicht wirklich an einer Antwort zu dieser Frage interessiert, und sprang auf die Füße, um einige Schritte zu gehen. Er wurde allmählich wieder müde, und sie hatten noch einen langen Flug vor sich. Ripley blieb auf der Ecke der Konsole sitzen und blickte ihm grübelnd hinterher.

"Ich habe nie etwas davon bemerkt, weder auf der Nostromo noch auf Acheron."

"Wahrscheinlich spüren sie es nur, wenn sie selbst infiziert sind," meldete sich Frost aus seiner Ecke.

Sie hatte den Jungen fast vergessen, dabei war er ihr Verbündeter auf diesem schweren Weg. "Ich meine, wir hatten wochenlang mit ihnen zu tun, und niemand hat je etwas von Alpträumen oder Telepathie erwähnt. Ich selbst habe auch nichts gespürt."

Ripley verengte die Augen.

"Sie haben bei diesem Wahnsinn mitgemacht?"

Hicks hob beruhigend die Hände.

"Hör zu, immer mit der Ruhe. Er wußte am Anfang nicht, womit er es zu tun hatte. Woher hätte er es auch wissen sollen? Er ist jetzt hier, und er ist mir bisher eine große Hilfe gewesen, das ist das einzige, was zählt. Im übrigen ist er der Bruder eines sehr guten Freundes von mir. Ich glaube, ich habe euch noch nicht einander vorgestellt: Ellen, das ist Raymond Frost; Ray, das ist Ellen Ripley, die einzige Überlebende aus zwei Zusammenstößen der Menschheit mit den Aliens."

"Und mein Name ist General Kenneth D. Shaw. Der lachende Gewinner eines von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilten, kranken Plans."

Hicks drehte sich nicht einmal nach der Stimme um.

"Richtig, sie sind das Arschloch, dem wir dieses Gemetzel zu verdanken haben. Aber das wußte sie bereits, General, sie hätten nicht noch einmal darauf eingehen müssen." Die Bewegungen in seinem Magen wollten und wollten nicht aufhören. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Captainsplatz, an dem er vorhin gesessen hatte, und an dem jetzt Williams saß. Die Spritze lag noch dort. Sie war noch halbvoll.

"Sagen sie, Ray, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, es dem Alien direkt zu injizieren? Ich meine - sie wissen schon..."

Frost, der seinem Blick gefolgt war, schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Haut ist zu dick für die Nadel. Außerdem würde sie sich im Säureblut auflösen."

"Natürlich." Darauf hätte er auch selbst kommen können, schalt er sich in Gedanken. Wenn er sich nur besser konzentrieren könnte... Okay, dann blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als eine neue Runde im Kampf gegen den Schlaf einzuläuten, auch wenn ihm das angesichts der Tatsache, daß sein Hauptgegner wieder bei Bewußtsein war, alles andere als recht sein konnte. Er ergriff die Spritze und wandte sich Ripley zu. "Am besten besetzt du jetzt deinen Platz. Ich würde gerne wissen, ob sie uns Schiffe hinterherschicken."

Sie nickte und zwang sich schließlich, den Blick vom ihm zu lösen, während sie sich hinter die Instrumentenkonsole gleiten ließ. Noch bevor sie sich mit den Tiefenscannern befaßte, fiel ihr ein blinkendes Licht auf.

"Da will dich jemand sprechen."

Er wandte sich um und seufzte. Für einige Sekunden wägte er das Pro und Kontra eines Gesprächs mit den Allmächtigen des Colonial Marine Corps ab und entschied sich schließlich, den Funkspruch zu ignorieren. Was sollten sie ihm schon sagen? 'Geben sie auf, sie haben keine Chance? Wenn sie weiterfliegen, werden wir sie abschießen? Geben sie General Shaw frei?' Es war einfach unwichtig. Er war für alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet, der Zufall hatte es so gewollt, daß ihm für seine Mission das beste Schiff der ganzen Flotte zur Verfügung stand, und wenn sie ihm wirklich eine Armada von Schlachtschiffen hinterher schickten, so würden diese feststellen müssen, daß sie sich einen schweren Brocken ausgesucht hatten.

NEW BRISBANE war etwas anderes, NEW BRISBANE war eine reine Militärbasis von der Größe eines kleinen Mondes und bis an die Zähne bewaffnet. Dazu kam, daß selbst in hektischen Zeiten selten weniger als ein halbes Dutzend großer Schlachtschiffe dort gewissermaßen vor Anker lagen. Nein, er konnte nicht hoffen, eine Attacke auf NEW BRISBANE - selbst mit der PHOENIX - zu überstehen. Er zweifelte nicht daran, daß sie das Feuer auf ihn eröffnen würden, sobald sie in Reichweite kommen würden - die Befehlshaber der Station waren aus anderem Holz geschnitzt als die Schar Unentschlossener auf der Erde. Außerdem würde bei ihnen der General nicht soviel zählen; niemand würde viel auf den Kommandeur eines relativ unbedeutenden Regiments geben.

Hicks warf einen unauffälligen Blick zu Ripley hinüber, die sich augenscheinlich bemühte, sich auf die Tiefenabtastung der Scanner zu konzentrieren. Er mußte sie hier runter haben, bevor er zum letzten Teil seines Planes schreiten konnte. Und Frost. Seine Augen wanderten zu dem jugendlichen Wissenschaftler hinüber, der sich trotz seiner Todesangst beeindruckend gut gehalten hatte. William wäre stolz gewesen auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Er hatte sich ohne Rücksicht auf das eigene Wohlergehen in dieses Abenteuer gestürzt, was eine zumal unter Zivilisten seltene Eigenschaft war.

Aber hatte er die ganze Tragweite seines Handelns bereits erkannt, fragte sich Hicks skeptisch. Angenommen, er setzte Frost mit Ripley und den beiden Piloten in eines der Shuttles, was würde den Genetiker auf der Erde erwarten? Sicher, auf GATEWAY waren alle tot, die gewußt hatten, daß er bei dem Kidnapping eine Rolle gespielt hatte, aber was war mit den Piloten? Hicks hatte gehofft, sie während des Fluges eventuell auf seine Seite ziehen zu können, allerdings glaubte er mittlerweile nicht mehr daran, daß ihm das gelingen würde. Die beiden waren offensichtlich von ihrer Zentrale mit deutlichen Worten auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet worden. Er würde sich noch gut überlegen müssen, was er letztendlich mit ihnen anfangen würde. Er haßte unnötige Gewalt und hatte auch nicht vor, sich der beiden per Exekution zu entledigen; er würde sich in seinen Mitteln nicht seinen Gegner anpassen.

Tja, und dann war da noch Shaw... Der General war ein anderes Kapitel. Er konnte ihn nicht in ein Shuttle setzen und zurückschicken, denn die ersten, die dafür würden büßen müssen, wären Ripley und Newt. Und Fiona. Er traute es Shaw durchaus zu, in einem simplen Racheakt Frauen und Kinder exekutieren zu lassen, auch wenn sein Hauptgegner dies nicht mehr erfahren würde. Nein, das Risiko konnte er nicht eingehen. Er würde General Shaw bis zum bitteren Ende hier neben sich auf der Brücke sitzen lassen. Irgendwo lag in diesem Vorgehen auch die Befriedigung, ihn bei der Vernichtung seines so großartig erdachten Plans zusehen zu lassen.

Eine heftige Bewegung des Aliens riß ihn einmal mehr aus seinen Überlegungen. Zeit für das Morphium, er durfte nicht das Risiko eingehen, daß die Höllenkreatur in seiner Brust seine Pläne dadurch vereitelte, daß es vor der Zeit auf die Welt drängte. Er wandte sich abrupt um und marschierte zu seinem Platz hinüber, wo er sich in den Pilotensessel fallen ließ.

"Willst du das Gespräch nicht annehmen?" fragte Ripley hinter ihm. Er verneinte.

"Was können sie mir schon großartig erzählen? Nein, kein Bedarf." Er begutachtete seine Armbeuge. Es war weiß Gott nicht schwer, die Vene zu finden, wie ein Strang zeichnete sie sich unter seiner Haut ab. Trotzdem traf er sie erst beim zweiten Mal. Wie zuvor rauschte fast sofort eine überwältigende Welle der Müdigkeit über ihn hinweg, und obwohl er wieder auf die Beine kam, um abermals seine Runden auf der Brücke zu laufen, fiel es ihm doch dieses Mal verdammt schwer.

Das unmerkliche Zittern in seinen Beinen breitete sich aus und nahm an Heftigkeit zu. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, keine Minute seiner letzten Stunden mit Schlaf zu vergeuden, daß daraus aber eine solche Tortur werden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Augen offenzuhalten, obwohl er wußte, wie gefährlich dies in der jetzigen Situation sein konnte - Shaw vor ihm und wieder bei Bewußtsein, seine beiden Piloten zusammen ein wenig versetzt schräg hinter ihm in der Mitte der Brücke, so daß es schwierig war, alle gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten. Als er sich an Ripley wandte, konnte er kaum genügend Konzentration aufbringen, um einen einfachen Satz herauszubringen.

"Wie sieht es aus? Schicken sie uns jemanden hinterher?"

Ihr Blick war noch immer auf die Scanneranzeigen gerichtet.

"Bisher kann ich nichts entdecken. Wir haben noch freie Fahrt." Sie blickte auf. "Was war das eben?"

"Hm? Oh, nichts weiter. Ein kleines Schlafmittel für meinen Gast." Seine Augenlider schienen Zentner zu wiegen. Er versuchte ein weiteres Mal die ihm beigebrachten Übungen zum Wachbleiben durchzuexerzieren, doch inzwischen bekam er nicht einmal genügend Konzentration zusammen, um sich an sie zu erinnern. In diesem Zustand war es wahrscheinlich ein Fehler, sich zu nahe an den General oder die beiden Piloten heranzuwagen, also drehte er abrupt ab und steuerte auf Ripley zu, die ihn weiterhin mehr als besorgt ansah.

"Du siehst aus, als würde dir ein bißchen Schlaf guttun," sagte sie. "Ray und ich übernehmen so lange. Leg dich ein paar Stunden hin."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Danke, aber nein danke. Ich habe nicht vor, die letzten Stunden meines Lebens zu verschlafen."

Sie zuckte sichtbar zusammen, offenbar fiel es ihr sehr schwer, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Hicks konnte ihr das nicht verübeln, auch für ihn war es nach all den Stunden, die er mit dieser Tatsache bereits gelebt hatte, nicht einfacher geworden. Im Gegenteil. In weniger als vierzehn Stunden würde er bereits tot sein, und wer würde ihm auf der Erde eine Träne nachweinen? Wem würde er fehlen? Seine Teamkameraden waren alle tot, dem Rest der Leute, die er im Corps kannte, würde er als wahnsinnig gewordener Meuterer in Erinnerung bleiben, und den kleinen Rest seiner anderen Freunde hatte er während der letzten vier Jahre so wenig gesehen, daß sie sich wahrscheinlich kaum noch an ihn erinnerten. Es war nicht eben ein angenehmes Gefühl.

Und er würde die Erde nicht mehr wiedersehen. Dieser eine Tag vor fast einem Monat war der einzige, der ihm noch vergönnt gewesen war. Hätte er ihn anders verbracht, wenn er das gewußt hätte? Hätte er ihn anders erlebt? Er wußte darauf keine Antwort. Schwer ließ er sich auf den Sitz neben Ripley sinken. Sofort sprang ihn die Müdigkeit geradezu an. Unter Aufbietung aller noch verbliebener Willenskraft gelang es ihm gerade noch, die Augen offenzuhalten.

Ripley spürte, wie sehr er kämpfte. Und doch gab es nichts, womit sie ihm helfen konnte. Sie haßte es, nur Zuschauer zu sein. Sie wollte eingreifen, wollte den Kurs des Geschehens ändern und mußte doch erkennen, daß dies letztendlich nicht in ihrer Macht stand. Trotzdem, irgend etwas... Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er den Kopf wandte, und als er sie anblickte, bemerkte sie, daß sein Blick leicht verschwommen war, als habe er Schwierigkeiten, sich auf sie zu konzentrieren.

"Dwayne, wenn es irgend etwas gibt, was ich für dich tun kann..."

Offensichtlich fiel ihm auch das Sprechen schwer, seine Worte waren so leise und undeutlich, daß sie Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

"Da... da ist tatsächlich etwas. Etwas, das mir sehr wichtig ist..." Sie blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Ein Versprechen."

"Ein Versprechen?"

Er nickte.

"Ich will ein Versprechen von dir. Das würde es mir zumindest etwas einfacher machen."

"Was für ein Versprechen?" fragte Ripley nach, bereits mit einer Vorahnung, was kommen würde. Für einen Augenblick verschwand jede Müdigkeit aus Hicks' Blick, und sie begriff, daß ihm diese Sache wohl tatsächlich sehr, sehr wichtig war.

"Ich will, daß du, sobald wir in die Nähe von NEW BRISBANE kommen - das heißt, wenn der Ärger richtig anfängt - mit Ray und unseren beiden Pilotenassen hier widerspruchslos in eines der Shuttles steigst und die PHOENIX auf dem schnellsten Wege verläßt, egal, was auch immer hier los sein mag. Versprich mir das."

Sie starrte ihn an.

"Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, Dwayne. Das widerspricht meinen Prinzipien."

"Und es widerspricht meinen Prinzipien, daß du bei dieser Sache draufgehst. Hör zu, Ellen. Wenn wir die Station erreichen, werden sie mit allem feuern, was sie nur aufbieten können, und selbst mit diesem großartigen Schiff hier glaube ich nicht, daß wir lange durchhalten werden. Bis dahin muß ich mein Ziel erreicht haben, und das kann ich am besten alleine. Du wärst mir dabei keine Hilfe. Es wäre absolut sinnlos, an Bord zu bleiben, und es wäre unfair Newt gegenüber. Du solltest dein Leben nicht wegwerfen, solange sie zu Hause auf dich wartet. Mir kannst du nicht helfen, aber sie braucht dich. Meine Zeit ist so oder so vorbei, ob du nun hier oben sitzt oder nicht. Und ihr beide seit der Hauptgrund für diese ganze Sache - ich tue es in erster Linie für euch. Laß es mich nicht umsonst getan haben."

Sie mußte schlucken. Es war nicht wie vorhin, als er sie um jeden Preis vom Schiff runterschicken wollte, sie konnte spüren, daß ihm jedes einzelne Wort todernst war. Und das Schlimmste war, daß er recht hatte. Sie wußte, daß es stimmte, was er sagte, daß es nur vernünftig war. Warum fiel es ihr trotzdem so schwer, ihm das Versprechen zu geben, das ihm so wichtig war?

"Oh Gott, Dwayne..."

"Bitte...," wiederholte er erstaunlich sanft. "Versprich es mir."

Sie sahen sich an, und Ripley suchte verzweifelt einen Ausweg aus dem in ihr wütenden Kampf zwischen Gefühl und Vernunft, ohne ihn zu finden. Gegen die Argumente ihres Verstandes konnte ihr Herz nicht ankommen. Sie senkte den Blick und nickte schließlich unmerklich.

"Sag es."

"Ich verspreche es." Sie haßte sich dafür, aber was sollte sie tun? Er hatte recht, es ging nicht nur um sie beide, es ging auch um Newt. Sie war es dem Mädchen schuldig zurückzukommen. Sie glaubte nicht, daß sie einen weiteren Verlust eines geliebten Menschen, des einzigen Menschen, dem sie voll und ganz vertraute und der sie verstand, würde vertragen können. Daran mußte sie denken, auch wenn das hieß, Hicks seinem Schicksal alleine entgegengehen lassen zu müssen.

--------------

Hicks drehte sich um und starrte in die Schwärze des Alls und auf das kalte Funkeln der Sterne vor ihnen. Er war zufrieden. Die Karten waren gemischt und die verschiedenen Rollen vergeben - egal, was am Ende ihrer Reise auch passieren mochte, Ripley würde damit nichts mehr zu tun haben. Sobald sie die PHOENIX in einem der EEV's verlassen hatte, sollte sie in Sicherheit sein. Er hoffte es zumindest. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Jetzt konnte er nur noch abwarten. Der Teil der Reise, vor dem er sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, brach an - die Konfrontation mit seinen Gedanken.

Seltsamerweise jedoch spürte er nicht einmal mehr den geringsten Anflug von Angst vor dem, was ihn in wenigen Stunden erwarten würde. Der Gedanke an seinen nahen Tod hatte seinen Schrecken verloren; alles, was übrigblieb, war ein Gefühl des Bedauerns. Er konnte sich noch gut an seine Einstellung erinnern, die er noch vor wenigen Jahren vertreten hatte - in seiner "wilden" Zeit. Er hatte damals immer verkündet, daß er im Einsatz sterben wolle, für eine Sache, die es wert war. Ein Alterierten und eventuell langsames Dahinsiechen auf der Erde bis zum unvermeidlichen Ende hatte er immer vermeiden wollen. Heute sah er die Sache ein wenig anders, aber vielleicht tat das jeder, wenn die Situation erst einmal gekommen war. Er hätte gerne noch einige Jahre gehabt; Zeit, das Leben zu genießen und all das nachzuholen, was ihm in den Jahren seiner Militärangehörigkeit verwehrt geblieben war. Zeit, um zu Reisen, die Erde und den gesamten von Menschen bewohnten Raum von Grund auf kennenzulernen; Zeit, jemanden kennenzulernen, dem er etwas bedeutete, für den es sich lohnte heimzukommen - vielleicht sogar Zeit für eine Familie. All das würde ihm verwehrt bleiben, denn alles, was ihm blieb, waren knappe zwölf Stunden.

Die Erkenntnis schmeckte bitter und wurde auch durch die bleischwere Müdigkeit in ihm nicht gemildert. Was sollte er in diesen zwölf Stunden tun? Was konnte er anderes tun als hier sitzen und zuzusehen, wie sie - sinnlos vergeudet - durch seine Finger rannen? Er wünschte sich plötzlich, er könnte mit Apone darüber reden. Gespräche mit Apone hatten ihm in der Vergangenheit viel gegeben und ihm verstehen geholfen, wenn die Welt sich wieder einmal von ihrer grausamsten Seite gezeigt hatte. Er hätte auch gerne mit Ripley darüber gesprochen, aber mit ihr konnte er nicht über solche Dinge reden, solange er die Augen des Generals auf seinen Rücken gerichtet wußte. Das Verständnis, das sie ihm entgegengebracht hatte, als sie in jener unendlich fernen Nacht auf dem Bootssteg ihre Geschichten ausgetauscht hatten, hatte ihm gutgetan, und er hatte gespürt, daß sie mehr miteinander verband, als sie beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt zuzugeben bereit gewesen waren. Er bedauerte das, aber jetzt war es unwiderruflich zu spät für solche Gefühle. Wenn sie davon erfuhr, würde es nur noch schmerzhafter für sie werden. Nein, dieses Geheimnis würde er mit in sein Grab nehmen. Die Stimme des Generals riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was glauben sie, Sergeant, was sie am anderen Ende erwartet, hm? Haben sie NEW BRISBANE schon einmal gesehen?"

Hicks rutschte von seinem unbequemen Sitz hinunter und richtete seine müden Augen auf Shaw, der ruhig zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel saß. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit für eine weitere Konfrontation und zuckte nur die Achseln.

"Glauben sie, das interessiert mich noch?" Er konnte kaum die Energie aufbringen, um die wenigen Meter bis zu seinem Platz zurückzulegen, riß sich aber im letzten Moment zusammen. Er wollte sich keine Blöße vor seinem Gegner geben. Dieser klang ruhig. Sicher.

"Es wird sie spätestens dann interessieren, wenn dort die gesamte siebente Flotte auf sie wartet. Denn das wird sie, und sie werden sich von ihnen nicht mehr länger an der Nase herumführen lassen. Die PHOENIX ist ein nettes Schiff, aber der geballten Feuerkraft der Station und der Flotte wird sie nichts entgegenzusetzen haben. Sie werden das Alienschiff nicht einmal von weitem sehen. Kommen sie endlich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück - sie haben keine Chance."

Hicks ließ sich schwer in seinen Sessel sinken und blickte hinüber.

"Ich habe _sie_."

"Sie wissen, daß das nicht ausreichen wird."

Diese realistische Einschätzung seines eigenen Wertes hatte Hicks vom General nicht erwartet. Anscheinend kam dieser allmählich von seinem hohen Roß herunter - wahrscheinlich hatte er verstanden, wie es um seine Überlebenschancen stand.

"Man wird das Feuer auf uns eröffnen, sobald wir in Reichweite sind. Wir werden dabei alle draufgehen, und zwar noch bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht haben. Was gibt ihnen das Recht dazu, uns alle mitzureißen?" Er deutete mit einer alles umschließenden Handbewegung auf Ripley, Frost und die beiden Piloten. Ein trockenes Lachen war die Antwort auf seine Frage.

"Das fragen ausgerechnet sie mich? Wen haben sie denn alles mit reingerissen? Aber keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor, unsere Besatzung umkommen zu lassen - sie werden, sobald die Zeit reif ist, ein EEV nehmen und sich von uns verabschieden."

Er war sich bewußt, daß Captain Williams ihn anstarrte.

"Und was wird aus General Shaw?"

Hicks Blick war unergründlich. An seiner Stelle sprach Shaw das aus, was allen Anwesenden in diesem Augenblick durch den Kopf gehen mochte.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß ich mit ihnen in diesem EEV sitzen werde. Nicht wahr, Sergeant ?"

Hicks antwortete nicht. Er war die ewigen Fragen leid und hatte einfach nicht mehr den Nerv, sich mit ihnen zu befassen. Er wünschte sich, alleine zu sein, aber da dies ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, mußte er sich wohl damit begnügen, die anderen zu ignorieren. Nicht, daß es ihm schwerfiel, die Müdigkeit stand inzwischen wie eine Mauer zwischen ihm und den anderen. Sie drückte ihn förmlich nieder, lockte ihn, seine Augen zu schließen und seinen ewigen Kampf gegen ihre Überredungskünste endlich aufzugeben, und doch widersetzte er sich, riß mit einer gewaltigen Willensanstrengung die Augenlider auf, als die dunkle Welle über ihn hinwegwusch, entschlossen, dem Schlaf nicht nachzugeben. Nur Sekunden später fielen sie wieder zu. Er suchte in seinem Innern nach Kraft, doch selbst sein bis dahin eiserner Wille schien dahinzuschwinden, und die Geräusche auf der Brücke wurden leiser und leiser. Er fiel in einen großen, schwarzen Strudel, der ihn tiefer und tiefer in den Abgrund hinunterriß. Sein Kopf sackte nach vorne...

Auf der Brücke herrschte einen Augenblick lang angestrengtes, gespanntes Schweigen. Ripley war sich seiner Bedeutung bewußt - es stand jetzt zwei zu drei. Sie und Frost würden jetzt besonders aufpassen müssen, dabei war sie noch nicht einmal bewaffnet. Sie haßte zwar Waffen, aber in der jetzigen Situation hätte sie mit einiger Erleichterung reagiert, wenn sie eine in ihrem Besitz gewußt hätte. Sie hatte Hicks' langen, mühsamen Kampf gegen den Schlaf und sein letztendliches Unterliegen mit gemischten Gefühlen verfolgt - einerseits hatte er klar herausgestellt, daß er keine einzige Minute seiner wenigen verbliebenen Stunden mit Schlaf zu vergeuden wünschte, und sie wußte, daß er von ihr erwartet hätte, daß sie ihn sofort wieder wachrütteln würde, doch auf der anderen Seite war es doch offensichtlich nur noch eine einzige Quälerei gewesen.

Abgesehen von den offensichtlichen Verletzungen, den Blutergüssen und Abschürfungen war es vor allem dieser Ausdruck tiefster körperlicher Erschöpfung in seinen Gesicht gewesen, der sie schockiert hatte. Er brauchte einige Stunden Ruhe, ganz gleich, was er sagte. Was nutzte es, wenn er die zehn, zwölf Stunden Flugzeit bis nach NEW BRISBANE mehr schlecht als recht wach hinter sich brachte, um dann für den letztendlichen Showdown keine Kräfte mehr zu besitzen? So hatte sie sich entschieden, ihn schlafen lassen, und als Frost Anstalten machte, seinen Beobachtungsplatz zu verlassen, um Hicks zu wecken, bedeutete sie ihm, sitzenzubleiben. Der jugendliche Wissenschaftler blickte verwirrt zu ihr hinüber.

"Aber er sagte, er wollte unbedingt -"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er braucht dringend eine Ruhepause, er war bloß zu stolz, das zuzugeben. Lassen wir ihn ein paar Stunden schlafen. Es gibt sowieso nichts zu tun als abzuwarten."

Frost schien noch immer zu zweifeln, als er den auf seinem Platz zusammengesunkenen Hicks musterte.

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Vertrauen sie mir, Ray," versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Es ist besser so."

-----------------

Hicks' Schlaf war während der ersten Stunden tief und traumlos, ein völliges Abschalten sämtlicher nicht unmittelbar überlebenswichtigen Körperfunktionen, als habe sein Unterbewußtsein eine Notbremse gezogen, um eine zu anhaltendem Schaden führende Überlastung zu vermeiden. Seine Reserven waren vollkommen aufgebraucht, sie zu ersetzen würde Wochen dauern. Er hatte keine Wochen mehr, aber das wußte sein Körper nicht. Er arbeitete, um die verlorengegangene Energie wieder zu ersetzen, und der ohnmachtsähnliche Schlaf half dabei. Dennoch konnte er nicht verhindern, daß nach und nach allmählich wieder Eindrücke und Bilder aus den Tiefen des Unterbewußtseins an die Oberfläche zu steigen begannen, erst langsam und kaum greifbar, kaum mehr Ahnungen, dann allmählich an Farben und Substanz gewinnend, als der Zustand der Bewußtlosigkeit in den REM-Schlaf überzugehen begann.

Gesichter und Szenen zogen ohne Zusammenhang an Hicks vorbei, ultrareal trotz ihrer absurden Zusammenreihung. Er ging mit Faith, seiner Schwester, Ripley und Newt den Strand von Long Beach hinunter, und sein Vater, der unmittelbar hinter ihm folgte, redete die Notwendigkeit eines "anständigen" Berufs. Dann wieder wurde Los Angeles angegriffen, und er fand sich in dem Getümmel der Evakuierung wieder und versuchte, Ripley zu folgen, die von dem Menschenstrom in eine andere Richtung gedrängt wurde.

Sein Schlaf wurde unruhiger, und es dauerte eine Weile, bis die erste, wirre Traumphase beendet war und sich abermals tröstliches Dunkel um ihn legte. Diesmal dauerte es nicht ganz so lange bis zum nächsten Traum. Als er schließlich aus der Finsternis auftauchte, befand er sich im Aufenthaltsraum seines ehemaligen Platoons und war amüsierter Zuhörer eines typischen Wortgefechts zwischen Hudson und Frost, die nur irgendein unterhaltungssüchtiges, höheres Wesen mit einer absurden Art von Humor mit Absicht in dieser Gruppe gesteckt haben konnte - es konnte kein Zufall sein, daß zwei gleichzeitig so ähnliche und doch so grundverschiedene extreme Charaktere in solch unmittelbarer Nähe existierten.

Die Ergebnisse dieser Diskussionen waren zwar in der Regel weder von wissenschaftlichem noch von sonst irgendeinem Wert, außer dem, das ohnehin schon aufgeblasene Ego des jeweils Siegreichen zu stärken, aber der Weg dorthin war immer spannender als jede andere auf GATEWAY angebotene Ablenkungsmöglichkeit, und so ließ das Team keine Gelegenheit aus, lebhaft an den Auseinandersetzungen in Form von wahllos eingeworfenen Argumenten teilzunehmen, um die beiden Kontrahenten, sollte ihnen einmal die Munition ausgehen, wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Hicks kannte das Ritual in- und auswendig, auch wenn er sich selten genug daran beteiligte - er und Apone standen im Hintergrund lässig an die Wand gelehnt und ließen sich von ihren beiden Teammitgliedern unterhalten, ohne einzugreifen. Das Team brauchte das, es stärkte das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl.

Das Thema der heutigen Vorstellung war wie so oft die zweifelhafte Qualität des auf GATEWAY und den meisten Flügen angebotenen Mannschaftsessens, und sowohl Hudson als auch Frost waren wieder einmal zu absoluter Hochform aufgelaufen, als es nun darum ging, die Bestandteile des undefinierbaren Mischmaschs auf ihren Tellern und ihre angebliche Bedeutung für den menschlichen Stoffwechsel zu analysieren. Ihre höchst veranschaulichenden Vergleiche hielten den Rest des Teams zwar nicht davon ab, den künstlichen Brei mit wahrer Begeisterung in sich hineinzuschaufeln, dennoch drehten sie Hicks das eine oder andere Mal den Magen um, und als er sich umwandte, um die Meinung seines Vorgesetzten zu dem Thema zu erkunden, erwiderte Apone sein amüsiertes Grinsen nur und zuckte vielsagend mit den Achseln. Sie verstanden sich auch ohne viele Worte, ein Teil des Geheimnisses, weshalb das Team so gut funktionierte. Es war eine beruhigende, eine erfreuliche Szene, ein gutes Gefühl; alles lief seinen Gang, und es gab keinen Grund zur Annahme, daß sich das je ändern würde. Er wandte sich wieder der Szene vor ihm zu, bei der Frost sich gerade einen großen Löffel des ominösen Breis in den Mund gesteckt hatte und verwirrt innehielt.

"Was ist?" brüllte Hudson mit seiner so wohlbekannten, viel zu lauten Stimme quer über den Tisch, wobei es ihm egal war, daß sein Gesprächspartner nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt saß. Im nächsten Augenblick packte ihn zur allgemeinen Erheiterung ein wilder Hustenanfall, als ihm ein Teil der eben verschlungenen Portion fälschlicherweise in die Luftröhre rutschte. Schließlich beseitigte er das Problem kurzerhand, indem er es einfach wieder auf seinen Teller spuckte. Frost preßte den Brei gedankenvoll durch seine geschlossenen Kiefer.

"Ich glaube, ich habe gerade das Glasauge vom Küchenchef verschluckt..."

Hicks verzog das Gesicht und sah Apone an.

"Sind sie nicht widerwärtig?"

"Allerdings, das sind sie," pflichtete sein Vorgesetzter ihm grinsend bei. "Aber ich wollte sowieso ein paar Pfund verlieren. Eine bessere Diät gibt es nicht."

Hicks hob erstaunt eine Braue. Apone war immer stolz auf seinen massigen Körper gewesen, und auch wenn über die Jahre über die Jahre das eine oder andere Pölsterchen zu den eisenharten Muskeln hinzugekommen war, so konnte man doch nicht umhin, den Master Sergeant als einen äußerst imponierenden Mann zu bezeichnen.

"Tatsächlich? Wie kommt der Sinneswandel? Hat ihre Frau einen Liebhaber?"

"Meine Frau würde nie auf die Idee kommen, mich gegen einen anderen einzutauschen," knurrte Apone mit gespieltem Ernst, um gleich darauf eher beiläufig zu bemerken: "Nein, mir ist nur neulich aufgefallen, daß die neuen Uniformen alle ziemlich schmal geschnitten sind für einen Mann mit meiner Statur."

"Mir ist eigentlich nicht aufgefallen, daß sich irgend etwas an der Form verändert hätte... ich meine an der Uniform, Sir," bemerkte Hicks mit unschuldiger Miene und gab sich Mühe, sich das dazugehörige Grinsen zu verbeißen. Apone verengte die Augen und starrte ihn finster an.

"Corporal, haben sie Lust auf ein ausgedehntes Straftraining?"

"Nein, Sir." Hicks biß sich auf die Lippen.

"Dann unterlassen sie gefälligst ihre unfachmännischen Kommentare."

"Ja, Sir."

Sie starrten sich noch einige Sekunden länger an, bevor sie schließlich in Lachen ausbrachen. Apone klopfte ihm mit seiner kräftigen Pranken auf den Rücken, bevor er sich schließlich umdrehte und im hinteren Teil des Gemeinschaftsraums verschwand. Hicks blickte ihm nach und lächelte. Doch als er sich der Szene am Eßtisch wieder zuwenden wollte, war dieser plötzlich verschwunden. Auch von seinen Kameraden war weder etwas zu sehen noch zu hören. Es wurde wieder dunkler...

---------------------

Ripley wurde trotz ihrer Müdigkeit allmählich nervös. Während der ersten Stunden hatte sie ihre widerwilligen Mitpassagiere mit Argusaugen beobachtet, jede kleinste Bewegung registriert, auch wenn sie noch so minimal war. Der großen Verantwortung, die auf ihr lastete, fühlte sie sich durchaus gewachsen, sie war nichts Neues. Sie war dem Tod mittlerweile schon zu oft zu nahe gekommen, um sich von der knisternden Atmosphäre auf der Brücke allzu sehr beeindrucken zu lassen, aber die letzten Blicke, die der General mit dem Ersten Offizier Keyes getauscht hatte, beunruhigten sie. Es war nichts Offensichtliches, kein Kopfnicken oder etwa lautlos gesprochene Worte, die die beiden wechselten, und vielleicht reagierte sie ja auch über.

Das war das Schlimmste daran, daß sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Hatte dieser Blick eben jetzt etwas bedeutet, und wenn ja, was? Oder sah sie allmählich Gespenster? Verdammt, war es nicht normal, wenn jemand nicht die ganzen Stunden nur stur aus dem Cockpitfenster ins Nichts hinausstarren, sondern zur Abwechslung mal ein paar Gesichter sehen wollte? Zumal niemand sonderlich viel zu tun hatte, die PHOENIX wurde vom Autopiloten gesteuert, und die Unterhaltung an Bord war nicht eben üppig gewesen. Die Anwesenden hatten sich nichts zu sagen, was nicht schon gesagt worden war. Zuerst hatte Ripley das Schweigen willkommen geheißen, nach fast zehn Stunden war es jetzt aber mehr und mehr zu einer unguten Stille verkommen. Sie mußten bald da sein.

Nervös blickte sie nach links. Hicks schlief noch immer. Er mußte völlig erledigt sein. Vor zwei Stunden hatte sie schon einmal zögernd versucht, ihn zu wecken, aber keine Reaktion geerntet und es dabei bewenden lassen. Ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, aber war es besser, seine Zeit wach in dem Bewußtsein zu verbringen, daß sein grauenhaftes Ende jetzt in greifbare Nähe gerückt war? Sie hoffte, daß er ihr ihre Entscheidung nicht übelnehmen würde. Sie glaubte, das Beste für ihn zu tun. Sie konnte sich irren, aber wenn die Logik nicht mehr weiterhalf, konnte man nur noch auf seine Eingebungen vertrauen. Ihr Kopf fuhr herum, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln wieder eine Bewegung Shaw's wahrzunehmen glaubte. Dabei glitt ihr Blick auch über Frost. Und Frost... schlief!

Der Schock wusch eiskalt über sie hinweg und lähmte sie für eine Zehntelsekunde. Das reichte, bevor sie genügend Luft für eine Warnung gesammelt hatte, sprang der General mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie dem massig gebauten Soldaten nie zugetraut hätte, hoch und auf den jungen Wissenschaftler zu!

"Ray! Vorsicht! -" Etwas traf ihre Kehle. Hart! Sie fiel nach hinten, nicht wissend, was sie getroffen hatte, während ihr Hals sekundenschnell zuschwoll und fürchterliche Schmerzen hindurchrasten. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr!

Der Raum, in dem Hicks sich schließlich wiederfand, war von undurchdringlicher Finsternis. Tatsächlich war er nicht sicher, ob er sich überhaupt in einem Gebäude befand, obwohl das Fehlen jedes Luftzugs oder auch nur einer noch so geringen Lichtquelle darauf hinwies. Er wollte sich umdrehen und stellte mit einigem Erstaunen fest, daß er sich nicht bewegen konnte. Keine - auch nicht die geringste Bewegung war möglich. Gleichzeitig verspürte er keinerlei mechanische Fesseln, es war eher, als sei er in einem starkes Stasisfeld gefangen.

Schlagartig ballte sich die Finsternis um ihn herum zu einer bedrohlichen, zähen Masse von fast flüssiger Konsistenz zusammen, drückte und drängte auf ihn ein - er befand sich nicht länger in einem Raum, sondern in einer winzigen Box, deren Wände mit jeder Sekunde enger zusammenrückten und ihn zermalmen würden! Jeden Augenblick mußte er sie spüren, jeden Augenblick - der Lichtkegel eines direkt auf sein Gesicht gerichteten grellweißen Strahlers durchschnitt die Dunkelheit mit klinischer Exaktheit wie ein Messer und blendete ihn. Er blinzelte in das Licht, konnte jedoch nichts weiter erkennen - bizarrerweise erhellte dieses lediglich den schmalen Bereich des Strahls selber, ohne weiter in die Finsternis einzudringen.

Noch immer konnte Hicks seine Umgebung in keinster Weise einordnen, doch das Unbehagen hatte bereits sich als massiver Eisblock in seinem Magen manifestiert.

"Corporal Hicks, die ihnen übertragene Mission war ein Totalausfall, ihr gesamtes Team und 147 Kolonisten fanden durch ihre Schuld den Tod. Was haben sie zu ihrer Verteidigung hervorzubringen?"

Die Stimme donnerte erdbebengleich von allen Seiten auf ihn ein und ließ den Boden vibrieren. Trotz der monströsen Lautstärke erkannte Hicks General Shaws Stimme sofort. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit dieser Anschuldigung verschlug ihm für einen Momet die Sprache. Selbst das abwartende Schweigen vor ihm schien einen Echoeffekt zu besitzen, als warte dort ein Gott auf seine Rechtfertigung. Aber was gab es schon, weswegen er sich hätte rechtfertigen müssen? Er hatte sein Bestes getan, oder? Gerade, als er sich zu sammeln und nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen begann, dröhnte die Stimme ein weiteres Mal auf ihn herab.

"Sie haben Master Sergeant Apone und ihre Teamgefährten im Stich gelassen, als ihnen die Situation zu heiß wurde! Sie haben sie dort unten zurückgelassen, obwohl sie wußten, daß sie sie damit zum Tode verurteilen würden! Aber das ist noch nicht einmal das schlimmste! Es liegt alleine in ihrer Verantwortung, daß die Aliens auch auf GATEWAY STATION eingeschleppt wurden! Sie müssen gewußt haben, daß Warrant Officer Ripley und das Kind bereits infiziert waren - trotzdem haben sie sie hierher zurückgebracht!"

"Was?" entfuhr es Hicks. "Aber wie konnte -"

"Spielen sie jetzt nicht den Unwissenden, Corporal!" unterbrach ihn der General ungeduldig. "Nach Aussage ihres Wissenschaftsoffiziers Bishop war ihnen diese Tatsache bekannt! Trotzdem haben sie bei ihrer Ankunft keine Meldung erstattet! Wissen sie eigentlich, wieviele Menschen auf GATEWAY deswegen umgekommen sind?"

Hicks konnte nur fassungslos in das grelle Licht blinzeln.

"Aber - das ist doch absurd! Sie wissen so gut wie ich -" Er befand sich bereits mitten im Satz, bevor ihm bewußt wurde, daß er die Worte zwar gedacht hatte, aber kein Ton von ihm laut geworden war. Er setzte neu an, und abermals schien die schwere Konsistenz der Luft um ihn herum jeden Schall förmlich aufzusaugen. Helle Wut loderte in ihm hoch. Was taten sie hier mit ihm? Er atmete tief ein, um die Worte herauszuschreien, um den Anwesenden - wer immer es auch alles sein mochte - klarzumachen, daß nicht er die Schuld an der Katastrophe trug, sondern er und sein gesamtes Team lediglich Figuren in Shaws abgekartetem Spiel gewesen waren, - und doch war da nur bleierne Stille. Er war unfähig, auch nur einen einzigen Ton von sich zu geben. Das Schweigen hielt noch einige Sekunden länger an, bevor die Stimme des Generals schließlich wieder aus den Lautsprechern ertönte - es mußten Lautsprecher sein, kein Mensch konnte eine so laute Stimme haben.

"Corporal Hicks, der Ausschuß und ich sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sie nicht kooperieren wollen. Sie haben ihre Chance gehabt, und sie haben sie nicht genutzt. Das Urteil kann deswegen nur "Exekution" heißen. Ich hoffe nur, daß sie in diesen letzten Sekunden begreifen werden, was sie den anderen durch ihr Handeln angetan haben."

Shaw hatte kaum geendet, als urplötzlich der Boden unter Hicks nachgab! In rasender Fahrt glitt er eine lange, schmale Röhre hinunter. Keine Chance, sich festzuhalten, den wahnwitzigen Fall zu stoppen - die Wände waren glatt wie Eis! Undeutlich nahm er wahr, daß es heißer wurde, im nächsten Augenblick fiel er auf Händen und Knien auf einen nachgebenden, morastigen Boden, und die Fahrt war zu Ende. Er hob den Kopf, sah sich um. Es war ihm nicht bekannt gewesen, daß ein solcher Ort überhaupt auf GATEWAY existierte - der Boden fühlte sich widerlich organisch an, und wo ein fahles, blaues Licht die bleierne Finsternis durchbrach, konnte Hicks merkwürdige, ineinanderverschlungene Gebilde an den Wänden erkennen. Er konnte nicht viel sehen, aber was er sah, genügte, um ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen.

Er war in einem kreisrunden, nicht allzu großem Raum gelandet, von dem zwei in Schwärze getauchte Gänge wegführten. Die Aufmachung erinnert ihn vage an eine Raubtiergrube, eine Futterstelle... Und tatsächlich schien sich die Finsternis um ihn herum zu verdichten, zum Atem irgendeiner monströsen Scheußlichkeit zu werden, die in einem der beiden Gänge auf ihn lauerte! Eine Aura des Bösen durchwehte den Raum, eine Präsenz, die er fast körperlich spüren konnte.

Hicks richtete sich auf und war sich dabei überdeutlich bewußt, wie sein wild schlagendes Herz das Blut durch seine Adern pumpte. Es kam ihm geradezu verräterisch laut vor, so laut, daß er, um sich nicht zu verraten, den Atem anhielt. Dennoch wußte er, daß sein Hiersein nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, und - so merkwürdig es ihm auch erschien - er wußte, daß er selbst in dieser Dunkelheit ein weithin leuchtendes Ziel für was immer auch auf ihn lauern mochte abgab - fast glaubte er die feinen elektromagnetischen Felder, die seinen Körper abgab, sehen zu können. Für seinen Gegner mußte es fast wie eine Neonreklame wirken. Wie konnte er hoffen, unbemerkt zu bleiben?

Er wich aus der Mitte zurück und blickte unschlüssig erst zum rechten, dann zum linken Gang hinüber. Wo wartete es auf ihn, oder würde es hierher kommen, um sich seine Beute zu holen? Er musterte die Wände, doch auch sie sahen nicht aus, als würde man an ihnen hochklettern können. Obendrein wurden sie nach wenigen Metern bereits von Finsternis verschluckt. Er wollte gerade wieder den Kopf senken, als er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken wahrnahm. Er wirbelte herum. Und erblickte einen monströsen Schatten, der sich mit fließenden, graziösen Bewegungen vom einem Deckenvorsprung hinabließ!

Der Anblick wirkte wie ein Schlag in den Magen, für einen Augenblick schienen seine Füße am Boden festgefroren zu sein! Mit übermenschlicher Willensanstrengung riß er sich schließlich los und rannte geradewegs in den nächsten Gang hinein. Nicht, daß er eine Wahl gehabt hätte - er konnte spüren, wie die Bestie hinter ihm auf dem Boden aufkam und die Verfolgung aufnahm, konnte seinen Atem förmlich im Nacken spüren!

Er rannte um sein Leben, sprintete durch die fast undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, kollidierte mit unsichtbaren Wandvorsprüngen, die in seinen Weg ragten, rappelte sich wieder auf und spurtete weiter, obwohl das Entsetzen ihn zu lähmen drohte! Ein hastiger Blick über die Schulter - Schwärze - und doch wußte er, es war da, es war unmittelbar hinter ihm! Weiter, nur weiter! Seine Füße sanken in den immer weicher werdenden Boden ein, erst bis zu den Knöcheln, dann bis zum Schienbein! Der zähe Morast gab ihn nur widerwillig wieder frei, und jeder Schritt wurde schwieriger als der vorhergegangene! Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, toste und übertönte sein lautes, angestrengtes Keuchen, mit dem er sich durch den Sumpf kämpfte. Mit quälender Langsamkeit.

Wieder der Blick zurück - nichts zu sehen, aber das Wissen, daß es da war, nur einen Wimpernschlag vom Licht entfernt, und wenn es diesen Wimpernschlag auch noch aufholen würde, würde es bereits zu spät sein! Hicks zwang sich mit Gewalt, wieder nach vorne zu sehen, gerade rechtzeitig, um noch schnell die Hände auszustrecken und den Fall abfangen zu können, als sein linkes Bein bis zum Oberschenkel in dem zähen Morast versank. Weg hier! Weiter! Er kämpfte sich wieder hoch und zuckte zusammen. Es war hier etwas heller als in dem Tunnel, und das schwache Licht reichte gerade aus, um ihn die sich stark verjüngenden Wände vor sich erkennen zu lassen - der Zwischenraum war viel zu schmal für ihn! Wieder zurückblicken - gleich, gleich mußte es –

Mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch gab der Schlamm sein Bein schließlich frei, und er taumelte abermals vor, um jetzt bis zur Hüfte darin zu versinken! Verzweifelt suchte er mit den Händen nach irgendeinem Wandvorsprung, irgend etwas, was ihm helfen konnte! Der Raum war inzwischen so eng geworden, daß er sich seitwärts drehen mußte, um noch weiter vorwärts zu kommen., und doch zwang ihn das Entsetzen weiter, obwohl es hoffnungslos schien! Wieder einige Zentimeter - wieder umdrehen. Weitermachen! Vorne schienen der Zwischenraum wieder breiter zu werden, wenn er nur - wenn er nur hierdurch - ein Geräusch unmittelbar hinter ihm! Er fuhr herum und sah, wie sich der Schatten zu einem lebendigen Alptraum verdichtete ...

Hicks schoß aus seinem Sitz hoch, von einem Herzschlag zum anderen aus dem Schlaf in jähes Bewußtsein katapultiert, und hinein in eine Szene, die dem Schrecken im Traum in nichts nachstand!


End file.
